Shard Card
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: COMPLETE Can Sakura and Tomoyo survive the rough and tumble lesbian network that is the MSLN world? Massive extraneous shipping esp NanoFate and Sigmal , plus a xover one-sided TomoHayate. Humor, Romance, Subtlety, and a few crack scenes. Xover CCS/MSLN
1. A Healing Partner is Born!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shortened Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

P.S. I hope to make this a long, on-going fic.

P.P.S. In this fic, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Shaoran look about the same as they did in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (TRC)- young adultish, albeit old enough to accept marriage proposals. Nanoha and Fate are only a little older than they were in StrikersS and Vivio is around the age they were when Nanoha's adventures first began. All others age proportionately to aforementioned lead characters.

P.P.P.S. Because suffixes help convey the tone that it would be spoken in English, yet computers are not high-tech enough to provide the necessary inflections (not for ffnet at least) I will be using –chan's and –san's and thus purposely leave them out at times for emphasis or neutrality.

Enough of that! Let's begin!

**Chapter One**

"Tomoyo-chan… This is really too much…"

"Oh my…" Tomoyo paused to look at her handiwork. It was a beautiful three-tiered fluffy angel cake with white icing and ornate decorations. She seemed troubled by something, and turned to face Sakura, inconspicuously shining her new concealed pocket digital camera to face her favorite 'movie star'. "Does this trouble you, Sakura-chan? But… this is only the preliminary practice cake. A miniature model, if you will. When I'm done with it, it'll look something like… this."

Tomoyo fished a neatly folded piece of sketch paper from her apron pocket and handed it to Sakura, who turned it in her hand, puzzled, before unfolding it. "HOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!! This is… this is…"

"A lot of people will be eating, won't they?"

"Yes, but… but…"

Tomoyo walked over and hugged her, insisting in the way she did when she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Even if it was her dear Sakura. "Sakura-chan… You'll be a bride soon. Please, the least you can let me do for you is your wedding cake." When she saw that Sakura was wavering, but still giving resistance, Tomoyo added, "The top most tier is reserved for Kero-chan, of course."

The stuffed-animal guardian took this as his cue to pop out of Sakura's purse, cheering and whooping with all his giddy might. Sakura hung her head. There was no way she was going to get away with saying no now. Sometimes she wondered who the guardian- her or Kero- really was.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed and looked up with a defeated smile. "All right, Tomoyo, but I still feel really bad. You booked the wedding site, made reservations for the honeymoon, sent out the invitations you designed, worked out the seating arrangements, talked my favorite band into playing for my wedding… even if you _are_ my maid of honor, I can't help but think… you're practically planning my whole wedding yourself…"

Tomoyo waved off her concern although her eyes showed that she was taking her seriously. "Don't be silly. Mother's helping a lot, as are her associates and allies in the field of business. And this is your day, Sakura-chan. I couldn't be happier for you. I want to do everything I can to make sure your day is the best that it can possibly be, because you only deserve the very best."

Sakura chewed on her lip. It was hard to argue with that when your best friend that you grew up with is the one to say it. Eventually looking around, she asked, "Is there anything I can help with?"

Relieved that Sakura had given up on the subject, Tomoyo started talking about what types of decorations she wanted on her cake, and to spare no expense if there was something in particular she wanted on it. Sakura asked if it was possible to have a cherry blossom frosting design, in answer to which Tomoyo pulled out a shiny cherry blossom petal design frame. Tomoyo soon proved that she could make such a simple design to perfection by hand just as easily as with a ready made frame.

Kero helped with what he could, before he was banned from the kitchen for eating the ingredients before it was completely finished.

It wasn't long, however, before everything was done, the kitchen tidied up, and slices cut from the 'practice' cake.

Kero, impatient as ever, was the first to take a bite, and subsequently lost himself in a world of sparkles and hearts and rosy good feelings. As he ranted incoherently about why it was so delicious, Tomoyo's eyes remained trained on Sakura. It was her opinion that mattered most after all.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Sakura put a little piece of cake on her fork and brought it to her mouth, chewing with such tantalizing suspense that Tomoyo almost thought she would die from a nervous meltdown. But even in near-death, Tomoyo was careful to record every moment on her camera for later review.

She needn't have worried. Sakura smiled with unbridled happiness as she nodded vigorously and exclaimed, "It's delicious!"

"Really?" Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief before sitting up and taking her own first bite.

A few hours later, Sakura and Kero decided to return home, leaving Tomoyo alone with her thoughts.

Walking out to her bedroom balcony, Tomoyo breathed in the sweet scent of spring and smiled. "Sakura-chan was so cute today as well…"

As her thoughts traveled through the most recent memories she had with Sakura, her smile started to fade. One more week… one more week and Sakura… _her_ dearest Sakura… would tie the knot with Shaoran.

A part… no, most of her felt joyous, knowing that the person most important person had found someone she could live in happiness with for all of her days. But… but the other part… that small, usually insignificant little voice of intuition… had misgivings, to say the least.

On days like tonight, when the sky was clear and her heart was clouded, she would wonder if Shaoran was really 'the one' for Sakura. Sakura was one in a million, even without being the sole controller of her own set of Sakura Cards and their subsequent magic. Sakura was also Tomoyo's best friend, and she would sooner defy her bodyguards than let Sakura marry someone that couldn't appreciate how precious she was.

But Shaoran didn't have any problems with that. Sure, they argued now and again, as couples are apt to do, but nothing that was insurmountable. Still… Tomoyo sighed and looked down at the gardens. "I wish I had something more to connect me to them… more than just 'Sakura-chan's best friend'… like… like my own magic…"

As a tear she hadn't realized she had shed fell to the grass below, Tomoyo froze when she saw something glisten in the bushes. Something… that compelled her to walk downstairs, out her door, and towards it. Something that gave her the vaguest feeling that it would grant her wish.

When Tomoyo arrived at the targeted bush, she carefully, painstakingly parted the branches to see what was behind there. She could almost _feel_ a presence… like an animal's heartbeat beside her own. In the light of the moon, she could only just barely see the shape of an object. But what was it…?

Tomoyo was fully aware that not everything that caught your attention was worth the trouble of humoring it. And yet she still inched her hand closer and closer to the object, an almost desperate pounding in her brain telling her that she could not stop short of at least touching it. She was compelled to…

"Ojou-sama!"

As she turned her head to look at her approaching body guards, her hand moved forward the last stretch and made contact with the object. No sooner had she touched it, the object glowed a bright red, as if reacting to something.

And then, suddenly, Tomoyo knew nothing.

--

"Nanoha. Come look at this."

"Mm?" Nanoha walked upstairs to the loft and went over to the bed where Fate had several monitors open. "What is it?"

As she felt Nanoha slide up against her body, Fate shifted and pointed at one screen in particular. "There's a strange… magical signature coming from Earth."

"A Lost Logia?"

"That's what I thought at first, but its waves are a little different. See, here's a wavelength we received from a confirmed Lost Logia and here are the waves from this unidentified one. What do you think?"

Nanoha surveyed the details for a long moment. Eventually, she sighed and scooted out of bed.

"Nanoha?"

"I'm going to go check on Vivio on my way to see Hayate."

"What are you going to do? About this?"

Nanoha sighed again as she looked up at Fate. "We, are going to ask to go to Earth to investigate. Because if I'm right, there is another magic source we've overlooked that is very close to this Lost Logia. That would be what's effecting the signal and making it look weird. And…"

"And?"

"I really, really hope it hasn't simulated with a human… that will make things more complicated than we need them to be right now."

"Nanoha… are you sure you want to go? I can handle this my-"

"No." Nanoha smiled and shook her head, the door already opening. "Our anniversary is coming again next week. I refuse to let work get in the way of us at least being on the same planet when it comes. A girl can only take so many broken promises."

"Nanoha… I'm sorry… I-"

"Don't be sorry. Just get ready to move. If we're lucky, we can get the first transport out on an emergency pass and we'll be back before Vivio can even realize that we aren't at work preparing a big birthday surprise for her."

Fate was going to same something more, but Nanoha had already clicked the door shut behind her. Fate returned to her monitors with a downtrodden sigh. It wasn't that she had forgotten… but rather… she had been surveying Earth to see if it was safe for them to go for _their _anniversary… and she just _had_ to find an actual potential problem. It could be weeks before the paperwork alone for it would be cleared.

On the other hand, if Nanoha could in fact wiggle an emergency pass from Hayate, it would save them from and at the same time create a bunch of complications.

Deciding Nanoha could use an extra voice of support, Fate decided to contact Hayate through their devices. "Bardiche."

"Yes, sir."

"Connect with Hayate-chan and Rein-chan."

"Yes, sir."

"Vita-chan! Come back and finish your bath!"

"Stop it! I'm not a kid! I can take a bath by myself!"

"But what fun would that be? Vita-chan, I order you to-"

"All right, all right! I- Hey, Fate-san! Uh, Hayate, it looks like you have some business to take care of so I'll just… um… yeah."

Fate smiled as Hayate sent a sour pout over her shoulder as Vita closed the bathroom door behind her. "Good evening, Hayate-chan."

"…others would be honored to be bathed by me…" Hayate grumbled before perking up in the blink of an eye. "G' Evenin' Fate-chan. How are you?"

"Personally, fine enough. But there is something I'd like to discuss with you…"

"Yes, yes, I could figure out that much. Go on. What is it?"

Fate explained about the power surges she had noticed on Earth and relayed the screens to Rein's monitors. "… Nanoha and I would like to go and check out the source in person. But merely a reconnaissance mission. And we'd like to go as soon as possible."

"Oh ho? But what reason would I have to send an instructor on a reconnaissance mission? And an Enforcer of your ranking? This one hardly seems malicious, Fate-chan. Is it really necessary…?"

"I have reason to believe that it might have bonded with a human as well."

"Oh? Now that's interesting. _That_, my friend, may warrant a few of our best. Coupled with that alternate magic source you mentioned… yes, I'll see what I can do."

"Really? Thank you, Hayate-chan."

"Not at all. Now then, let's get on to more important matters, now that I have you free for a moment."

"More important…?"

"Vivio's birthday, of course! Now I think we have most of it taken care of but…"

Fate smiled as she shifted her weight. "Actually, I was wondering if I could authorize taking Vivio with us. If it's a benign Logia, all the better. But… Vivio is the same age we were when… well, when I met Nanoha. Since our anniversary and her birthday fall so close together, I thought it would be an appropriate way to commemorate both… what do you think?"

"Oh ho… don't tell me you made up this Logia story just to have an excuse to bring Vivio to visit Nanoha's family? That's dangerous in its own way, Fate-chan. I didn't know you were that brave… well, I did, but not in this area…"

Fate frowned. "This area?"

"Don't you know?" Hayate paused for emphasis, even as she grinned. "Nanoha's family knows about you and her, but Nanoha hasn't told them anything about your living arrangements or about Vivio."

"What? That can't be!" Fate shook her head. "Nanoha and I recorded a video mail with Vivio when we decided to adopt her."

"Did you see Nanoha send it?"

"Did I- Hayate! How can you say that?"

Hayate laughed. "Well, whether or not they really understand the additions to their family, I'm sure it'll be a riot when you introduce Vivio to them in person. So if you promise to send me a video mail of the first face-to-face encounter, then I'll authorize Vivio's departure too. Have you discussed this with Nanoha yet?"

"Discussed what with me?"

Fate waved quickly, putting a finger of her free hand to her lips to signal that nothing has been discussed, and disconnected.

Fate hoped dearly that Nanoha had no secret qualms about her family meeting the not-so-new-anymore addition to Fate and Nanoha's lives.

And she dearly hoped Hayate didn't say any more than what was necessary.

--

"Oi, Sakura, you ready?"

"Mm? Yeah, just give me a few more minutes, Shaoran."

Shaoran sighed and looked at his watch for the nth time in the last hour. "We're going to be late…"

"I know, I'm sorry, my hair is just acting up… hold on, okay?"

The telephone rang beside Shaoran. He gave it a death glare. He was willing to bet that it was for Sakura and it would hold them up even longer. The reservation was very fragile at the moment. It had taken months to reserve a spot and many weeks paychecks to afford it. If they were late by more than five minutes… their spot would be given up.

"Sakura…" He drawled out her name as if doing so would get the phone to shut up and get them out the door at the same time.

"Shaoran, could you get the phone?"

With a hopeless sigh, Shaoran glanced at the Caller ID before picking up. It was Tomoyo. Or from her house at least. "Yeah?"

"Is that Shaoran-kun? Is Sakura-chan home?"

"Yeah." _Unfortunately,_ Shaoran didn't add. He tried to remain remotely respectful since it was Tomoyo's mother calling. "Is it something important, Daidoji-san?"

"Would _I_ call if it wasn't, boy? Give the phone to Sakura-chan."

"Uh, she's…" Shaoran glanced at the open bathroom door. "In the bathroom."

Sakura glanced around the door frame. "Is there something wrong with Tomoyo? Ask."

Shaoran rolled his eyes and asked. "Does it have to do with Tomoyo."

"Yes, yes it does. Well, tell Sakura-chan that Tomoyo is sick but I think she would benefit from seeing her. She's been calling for her for a while now, in her sleep."

Shaoran's eyes narrowed. "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"See if you can get her to come tonight."

"All right."

After a short goodbye, Shaoran hung up the phone. Then, standing up, he walked over to the bathroom doorway.

"What happened?" Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing much. Tomoyo just caught a little cold. She can't meet up with you tomorrow."

"What? That's awful… I'll bring some chicken soup over tomorrow morning."

Shaoran rolled his eyes. "Sakura. This is Tomoyo we're talking about here."

"Exactly! She's rarely, if ever, sick! I'm worried."

"She probably has a team of the best doctors in the country at her immediate beck and call. She'll be fine. A little chicken soup isn't going to do much of anything."

Sakura stopped, her grip on her hair loosening. She turned on him, more indignant than she had ever felt with him. "It's the thought that counts!"

"It's just a cold! Come on, let's go to the restaurant. Tomoyo's fine, your hair's fine. Let's just get going."

Sakura stared as he silently held out her coat for her. She realized all at once that she was in no mood to eat dinner with this man. At least not tonight. With a determined look, Sakura grabbed the jacket out of his hands and started for the door, grabbing her purse off the end table as she passed it.

Shaoran had the sense to realize something was off. "Sakura?"

"If making that reservation means so much to you, more than Tomoyo's health or my peace of mind, then you can go _by yourself_! I'll be at Tomoyo's."

"Sakura, wai-"

He winced as the door was slammed shut. He hesitated only a moment, but soon ran after her. But by the time he reached the hall, she was gone. He cursed, remembering that his fiancée was a magician of high caliber.

Stupid Move card. He would fry it alive next time he got the chance. Going back in to turn off the lights in a very rushed fashion, Shaoran locked the door behind him before rushing off to the parking lot. As he did so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello? Shaoran-kun?"

"Takashi. What're you doing tonight?"

"Getting drunk?"

He heard Takashi (Yamazaki) get hit even through the phone, and Chiharu's voice. He raised his voice to be heard before Takashi was forced to hang up. "Whatever. Listen, if you and Chiharu are free, I've got a reservation at the Cheval that I can't make. It's already paid for, so if you can make it there in the next fifteen minutes, the reservation's yours."

"Ah, Chiharu… Shaoran-kun is offering us dinner at Le Cheval. You want to go? You don't have to cook and I don't have to get sick."

More bashing was heard before Shaoran heard rustling and then Chiharu talking to him. "We'll take it. Under the name 'Li'?"

"Yeah. You've got fifteen minutes."

The line disconnected as presumably Chiharu rushed to get ready. Shaoran hung up and called Le Cheval to tell them of the change of plans.

When he finally arrived at Tomoyo's house, his magical instincts tingled. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Hurriedly parking his car, he ran up to the front entrance.

--

A little earlier…

"Fate-chan… I feel like a burglar."

"Really? I feel like Romeo."

"Who?"

Fate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just stop perching on the balcony railing and see what we have here."

"This house looks bigger than Suzuka-chan's…"

"Let's hope they're just as nice."

"You think we should have come through the front door? Dressed undercover?"

"We're in brown suits. It looks governmental enough."

"But government people don't come through the bedroom balcony."

"Nanoha-mama…"

"Vivio! You were supposed to wait on the ship!

"Nanoha! You can't honestly expect-"

"WHO'S THERE?!"

And instantly the bedroom doors were flung open and the two TSAB representatives were met by a row of black-suited female bodyguards in sunglasses.

Vivio had the sense not to point out that sunglasses were pointless when there was no sun out.

Nanoha glanced at Fate and then took a step forward, raising her hands up to shoulder height. "We come in peace."

Fate saw Nanoha clump her fingers into two groups like a giant peace symbol. She sent telepathically while keeping her eyes on their opposers, _"For the love of God, Nanoha! What kind of symbol is that? Are you trying to mock them?"_

She quickly got a response. _"I saw it in a movie! All foreigners do this as a sign of peace!"_

_"Nanoha, you're actually _from _here. Could you _not_ act like you're from another planet?"_

One of the bodyguards spoke up, unaware of this communication. "What is your business here?"

Nanoha cleared her throat, drew herself up to her full height, and answered, "My apologies for our rudeness. We have business with… Daidoji Tomoyo. Is she at home?"

"Visitors will be met at the front door. Balcony visitors are to be escorted out."

"Nyahahaha….Urk." Nanoha's nervous laugh was cut short when she was confronted by a taser.

"Please leave."

_"Nanoha… we can't show them we can fly... these are non-magic-users…"_

_"I know that! Umm… umm… I know!"_

Nanoha nudged Vivio forward. "Um, you see, the thing is, this girl… is Tomoyo's long lost… daughter."

_"NANOHA! Tomoyo is said to be 20 years old! Vivio is 9! And Tomoyo isn't a guy- you can't fool a mother into thinking-"_

Nanoha quickly amended, "I mean, she's a really big fan of Tomoyo. She always says she wishes she could be Tomoyo's daughter… yeah."

Vivio looked up at her mother and wondered if she was selling her off to the slave market.

Nanoha hurriedly mind-whispered to Vivio, _"Sweetie, please, please, play along. Mommy will buy you a big double-scoop of ice cream when we get home if you do!"_

At the promise that her Spartan mommy would treat her to ice cream if she did good, Vivio played her part as well as a 9 year old could be expected to, if not a bit better. She nodded at the bodyguards, giving them a double eyeful. But she still kept a hand clutching Nanoha's skirt for support. "Vivio… Can Vivio see Tomoyo-sama for a little bit? A little, little bit?"

"Guards. Stand down."

Nanoha and Fate craned their necks to see who the voice from within the room was. It sounded older than this Tomoyo person was supposed to be. But the guards obeyed and stepped aside. The lights were on, but Nanoha noticed that only one door beyond the balcony was closed. The target must be in there.

Fate focused on the woman before them. Their sources told them she was Tomoyo's mother.

"Guards, stay outside the room. I'll call if I require your services." They bowed and left. The woman asked simply, "Are you Sakura's friends?"

Nanoha glanced at Fate.

"You know magic, don't you?" Nanoha and Fate froze at her calm demeanor. What did she know? "That's how you came up here so easily, isn't it? It's all right. Sakura has been doing that since they were children, always sneaking around to spend time together. But I've never met you before. And trying to use the child was a nice touch. Who are you really?"

Fate bit her lip. _"What could we stand to lose? She doesn't look like a blabber, and this Sakura girl is probably the source of the other magic."_

_"Just don't mention TSAB. We have to see what we have, but we have to be honest enough that we don't get booted out."_

Fate elected herself to speak. "Before we answer that, may we see Tomoyo? We have reason to believe that… she might need our help. That is why we are here. Our names and our methods are negligible in comparison."

The woman raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You make yourself sound shady, but I can understand that people will have their secrets. Do you have any proof that you are not hostile?"

Nanoha sighed and placed a hand on Vivio's shoulder. "This… this girl is my daughter. I would never take her on a house visit if I was doing so with the intention of being hostile."

"Brave words coming from a stranger who just insisted that this girl was a fan of Tomoyo's."

"My apologies."

The woman sighed. "One last question. Are you doctors? Tomoyo's become ill with something, but nothing suggests that it is a common cold or flu. I've had doctors come by, but none can explain it. I'm not even sure if she's in pain so much as she feels she's lacking something…"

Nanoha and Fate shared a look. _"This is our girl."_ Nanoha answered, "I believe we can help."

The woman merely nodded and turned her back on them, gesturing for them to come in. "One false move and I'll order the laser beam loaded to the security camera to fry you on the spot."

"Of course." Fate frowned in the momentary darkness of the inner bedroom. _"We can't show her our magic, Nanoha. Even if she does seem to know something already."_

_"Let's just see the girl first."_

As their presence triggered the motion sensitive lights, Tomoyo moaned and rolled over in bed. There was no mistaking the vibrant feeling of a Logia, locked inside a human.

"Yes, we can help, certainly." Fate hesitated, but plowed on, addressing the woman who had led them there. "You are Daidoji-san, correct?"

"Yes."

"I believe my partner can handle this on her own, but she requires a distinct lack of distractions in order to do what she needs to do to make your daughter healthy again. Could you show Vivio and I downstairs? Perhaps then we can start over as if we did not land on your daughter's balcony."

The woman chuckled, knowing she should be distrustful but intuition telling her that these girls meant to save her daughter. "Very well. Come along. Vivio, was it? I have cookies in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

Vivio hesitated and looked over at Nanoha-mama.

Without looking at her daughter, Nanoha told her, _"Mama isn't going to spank you for accepting our hostess' kindness. Just remember to mind your manners, all right, Vivio?"_

Perking up, Vivio smiled broadly. "Cookies sound very nice, thank you, ba- um, Nee-san?"

The woman chuckled and rest a hand on Vivio's head. "Auntie is fine, little one."

Fate glanced one last time at Nanoha before they left the room. _"Go get 'em, White Devil."_

_"Don't call me that! Mou!" _ Nanoha pouted but shook her head and approached the bed.

Tomoyo chose that moment to open her eyes wearily. "Sa…kura…chan?"

Nanoha smiled. "You're going to be fine in a little bit, Tomoyo-san."

"Not… not my cute… cute Sakura-chan…"

"I'm a magical doctor that specializes in illnesses like yours."

Tomoyo smiled softly. "Sa…kura-chan can't cure illnesses… If I had that power…"

Nanoha's eyes widened as Tomoyo's body began to glow, noticeably from her chest. The Logia was activating… she had to stop it now.

"Raising Heart."

"Yes, Master. Stand by. Ready."

Nanoha raised the rod, ignoring the flashbacks from the days long since past. "Lyrical Magical. Lost Logia Seal!"

As she brought down her rod, ready to hear Raising Heart confirm, "Sealing," Nanoha's guard was down too low to expect any backfiring in the plan. Which is, of course, why there was room for it to backfire.

"Shield!"

Raising Heart bounced off a solid transparent bubble and when Nanoha took a second look at it, a girl, about as old as any of them, was standing before her.

Nanoha recognized the fire in her eyes. The fierce protectiveness that came from defending a weakened partner. She glanced at Tomoyo, who was smiling more strongly as the glow intensified.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura only glared at Nanoha. "Who are you?"

A/N: NOTICE: If you can read this message that means the chapter was not cut off prematurely. Please stand by while chapter 2 is made.


	2. Suspicions Arise!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

This was getting very difficult very fast. Now that she was in front of her, Nanoha saw that the newcomer was overflowing with magical energy. But at the same time, her aura did not seem to have the same signature as the other Lost Logia. And with the sword that Sakura suddenly brandished from seemingly thin air, it was becoming increasingly harder to imagine how a follow-up report would be written still claiming to be an investigate-not-retaliate mission.

Nanoha held up her hands in surrender. "I mean no harm. Your friend is ill; I was merely trying to heal her."

Sakura still seemed suspicious. "Who sent for you?"

Nanoha pointed at Tomoyo, who was now feverishly glowing. "The thing that is making her sick, it summoned me. Please let me help her."

It was only at this point that Sakura chanced looking over her shoulder at Tomoyo, and all at once dropped her sword and the shield and rushed to Tomoyo's side. Nanoha opened her mouth to tell her not to touch the possessed person, but a great flash of light momentarily paralyzed her.

When she could see again, the glow was gone and for all intents and purposes, Tomoyo's fever seemed to have broken. Nanoha cautiously approached, hoping what had just taken place was not what she thought it was.

"T-tomoyo-chan?" Sakura was now unabashedly holding Tomoyo's hands in hers, watching her face intently for any sign of her eyes opening.

Rarely one to disappoint, Tomoyo opened her eyes before long, giving Sakura a smile that was now without pain. She seemed as if she was merely waking up after a good night's sleep.

"Sakura-chan… Are you all right?"

Sakura lunged forward and embraced the other girl, a few sniffles escaping in the process. "I told you, didn't I? You work too hard… you don't have to work so hard for my sake…"

"Sakura-chan… didn't you have plans with Shaoran?"

Sakura leaned back, giving Tomoyo room to sit up as she insisted, "You… You're more important. I can go to dinner anytime. But your health… if anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do…"

"But I'm fine. I'm fine… now that you're here."

Nanoha didn't appreciate being ignored, but their exchange had sent her back to her memories of when Fate woke up after having her heart crushed by her own mother. Still, forgiven as they were, work had to be done.

Stepping forward, she bent down on one knee so that she did not tower over the two crouching girls. "Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san, are you two fully knowledgeable about the realm of magic? It is of most urgent importance that I know."

Sakura frowned, once more being interrupted from her concern for Tomoyo. She considered lying, but the magic that she felt from the stranger told her there would be no sense in doing so. She seemed to be asking only out of politeness and to see the extent of her knowledge. Very well then. Sakura straightened and explained, "I inherited the great magician Clow Reed's cards, which are filled with positive magic. Using these Sakura Cards, I can use magic. I'm also aware of ancient Chinese magic that a… close acquaintance of mine knows. Tomoyo… Tomoyo has no magic, but knows about everything that I know."

Even as Tomoyo nodded, now fully awake, Nanoha had to respond, "I'm not so sure about that last bit now. But I understand your side, so please allow me to explain mine." Nanoha paused to make sure they were both listening, which they were, as she surreptitiously had Raising Heart scan Tomoyo's vital signs and her current magical condition.

"You see," Nanoha started, "Where I come from, there are magical items… like those cards, perhaps, but they come in different forms. My personal item, Raising Heart, is a sealing rod that can also act as a shield and as a blaster, among other things. The item I came here in search for is known as a 'Lost Logia'. It has great magical power alone, and even greater when fused with an animal, especially a human, with magical capacity. Tomoyo, it seems, has fused with such a Lost Logia. There is a high fatality rate with the uninitiated, thus why Tomoyo fell ill, but if her current wellness is any indication, the Logia seems to have bonded with her safely, allowing for a healthy, symbiotic relationship."

They were both silent for a while, but it was Tomoyo who asked, "I… I have magic now?" Her voice was clearly one of disbelief, but Nanoha couldn't blame her.

Nanoha nodded. She looked at Raising Heart, which now pulled up a screen at her mental command. She scanned the contents and then gestured towards it for their sake, despite knowing that they could not possibly read it. "According to my initial scan, Tomoyo has an extremely benevolent affinity, one most suited as a back-up member of a team… a healer, if you will. She also seems capable of the rare ability to heal herself as well."

Tomoyo's eyes still shone with clear recognition and yet astonishment at what she was being told. She suddenly wanted to try it out.

Sakura clasped Tomoyo's hands, cheering exuberantly, "Tomoyo-chan has healing magic! Something neither Shaoran nor I have! Tomoyo-chan!'

Tomoyo smiled wide at Sakura's enthusiasm, but it faded as she caught the still serious look on the visitor's face. "There's a catch, isn't there."

Sakura immediately sobered and she looked to the bearer of what sounded like it could be bad news.

Nanoha did her best to smile for them. "As with any power, it comes with a great responsibility and a potential for great harm, as well as great good. Although healing powers are normally very positive in nature, the rapid increase of white blood cells and the like to cure a wound… if the wielder is not properly trained, she might give the victim a cancer on top of whatever injury they've incurred. I did not want to have to resort to this, which is why I tried to extract the Logia before it had fully bonded, but the people I work for have taken it upon themselves to ensure that people who have merged with Logia are monitored carefully. That said… it is protocol to take persons such as Tomoyo back to headquarters, where she will become a citizen of that world and live among other magic users."

Tomoyo caught the slip, although she paid no mind to the possibility that Nanoha had let it slip on purpose. "Another world? You mean, you come from a world that is not Earth?"

Nanoha smiled. "Technically, no. I was born here in Japan. But after finding my own magic, the organization I now work for took me in, and adopted me into their society. I now work for their military as… ah… a flight instructor."

A feeling stirred in Tomoyo that she had not properly felt even in the days where she was videotaping Sakura's Clow Card adventures. Magic of her own… a new life… a chance to embrace a world where there would be new things every day… a world far away from a time when Sakura was taken by another person. It was overwhelming… and yet exhilarating.

But before Tomoyo could express her own enthusiasm, Sakura had her protectiveness meter leveled up again. "I won't let you take Tomoyo-chan away from me."

Tomoyo's heart fluttered at Sakura's sentiment, but Nanoha's words were gentle as well as serious. "That is not your choice to make. The cards are of this world and so we have no legitimate reason to deal with you. Tomoyo, however, is supporting and being supported by a Lost Logia of our world. We need to bring her to our world, for her safety as well as those around her, before others who are searching for the power of Lost Logia come to find her once it gives off a powerful enough signal."

"You're… you're going to kidnap me?" Tomoyo found it amusing that she was going to be abducted by a pseudo-alien, who might be advanced enough to have a UFO.

Nanoha shook her head vigorously. "It is, in the end, your choice, Tomoyo-san, how we go about this. And you do not have to answer right this moment either." She winked, whispering in a conspiratorial tone, "I'm actually here for a bit of a house visit as well, which is why I came with my partner and my daughter. We wanted to take care of this business first before we took care of our own private affairs."

"How long do I have?"

"Mm… A week? Maybe two."

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "Then I can make it to Sakura-chan's wedding."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow at Sakura's divided expression. "You're getting married soon? Congratulations."

Sakura nodded mutely, burying herself in her own thoughts.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and then at Nanoha. Putting on a hostess smile, she climbed out of bed, hugging Sakura on the way as she found her slippers. "Well, in that case, Sakura-chan, could you take our visitor downstairs while I freshen up in the bathroom? I'm sure I must be all stinky and gross… even if I do feel fine now."

Nanoha gave a laughing smile and shook her head. "I didn't notice a thing."

Even still, she and Sakura stood up, Nanoha and Tomoyo bowed to each other, and the two groups went their separate ways. Nanoha returned Raising Heart to pendant form, and, taking the cue even in her daze, Sakura did the same with hers.

Walking towards the bedroom door, Nanoha asked quietly, "Does Tomoyo-san's mother know about magic?"

Sakura shook her head. "We never told her." She paused, and then continued, "But I never told my brother either, but I think he still figured it out on his own."

"I think Tomoyo-san's mother is much the same. When we arrived on the balcony, she assumed we were your friends and let us pass. She mentioned that you often snuck up to the balcony to visit Tomoyo-san?"

Sakura had the decently to flush, even as she mumbled, "Is that so wrong?"

Nanoha giggled. "Not at all. If Fate-chan would do it all the time when I was still living at my parent's house."

Sakura stopped short and gave Nanoha a puzzled look. "You know our names but you never told us yours."

"Nyahaha… Sorry, I forgot. I'm Takamachi Nanoha. My partner, who should be downstairs with Tomoyo-san's mother, is called Fate T. Harlown. Since I've been calling you two by your first names, which I realize is rude of me, it is only fair that I ask that you call us by our first names. After all, I have a feeling we four will become very good friends in the near future."

When they arrived at the hallway, there were no guards in sight. Nanoha guessed that Tomoyo's mother had called them off entirely.

Sakura was quiet as they walked downstairs, but she looked up with a start when they were close enough to hear a very familiar male voice.

--

"Sakura came here, didn't she? I know she was headed here."

Tomoyo's mother shook her head. "Sakura-chan hasn't been by tonight, Shaoran-kun. Only Harlown-san and Takamachi-san."

Fate had looked up when the rugged hair man had come in, but when her memory of her preliminary research had come to her and identified him as Li Shaoran, Sakura's fiancé, she returned her attention to Vivio.

"Then I'm staying here. I know she'll come here."

"If you wish." Tomoyo's mother turned her attention to the maid. "Ah, here comes some tea and cookies. Bring an extra cup for Shaoran-kun."

As Shaoran plopped down on the chair across from Fate, who was sitting on the couch, something woke up inside him. There was something about this woman with her long blond hair, her blood red eyes… eyes currently looking at the child with clear affection.

"Vivio… be careful not to spill your hot chocolate."

"Mm, I know Fate-mama."

Shaoran blinked. She was a mother? He looked at the woman and then the child. Impossible. She could not be much older than him.

"Fate-mama, here, I'll share my cookie with you!"

Fate laughed and watched as Vivio broke the large cookie in unequal proportions, frowned, and then pouted as she gave the elder the bigger half. She pushed it back towards the child, "You can have that piece, Vivio. I'll take the other one. It looks tastier."

Vivio's eyes widened, wondering if the other piece really did look tastier. No, the bigger one was always tastier- Fate just didn't know how to pick her food right. So Vivio smiled brightly as she gave Fate the smaller piece, looking at her guardian as if she were the child being cheated of the real tastier morsel.

Fate did her best to keep from laughing outright, petting Vivio's hair before patting the seat beside her. Vivio obeyed with eagerness, her legs swinging back and forth as she ate her cookie and drank her hot chocolate.

Shaoran felt his heart beat faster with affection as he watched the scene. Seeing the woman's tender kindness, he felt his earlier irritableness melt away. When Fate looked his way, he even smiled.

Amused as ever, Fate sipped from her tea as she asked cordially, "Shaoran-kun, was it?"

Shaoran nodded. "Li Shaoran. I'm… er… Tomoyo's best friend's fiancé."

Fate nodded. "Have you and Kinomoto-san been together long?"

Shaoran nodded once. "We met when we were…" He glanced at the child. "About her age, I guess."

Fate remembered that there was another potential source of magic in the area. She felt it in the man before her. "That's nice. I met Nanoha around that age too."

Shaoran frowned, wondering why he felt so disappointed that the woman said another's name with such affection. Shaking it off, he asked, "Who is Nanoha?"

Fate gestured upstairs. "She's my 'healing' partner. She's upstairs seeing if she can help Tomoyo break out of her strange illness. I think she'll be down soon."

Healing partner? Who used words like that anymore? Unless… maybe it was a code name for a rehab trainer? Was Fate actually handicapped and bearing it all with a grin? Indeed, she hadn't moved from her seat since Shaoran had arrived. Perhaps…

"Li-san? Is everything all right?"

"You can call me Shaoran." Li grew a little flustered at the idea of wanting a perfect stranger to call him by his first name, but stranger things had happened before. "You… Are you staying in town long?"

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps a little longer. Why do you ask?"

Shaoran panicked as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse, blurting out with fading exuberance, "You can… go to our… wedding… I mean, we have room… and the more the merrier…"

Fate looked at him for a long moment, studying his expression. Inevitably, he grew even redder at the attention, the color not fading even as she finally said, "We wouldn't want to be a bother…"

"It's no bother at all! Really!" Shaoran sat down quickly once he'd realized he'd stood up in his protest. "Um, Sakura… Sakura likes making new friends, so…"

Fate chuckled. "She and Nanoha would get along really well then, I imagine."

"…Shaoran?"

The occupants of the room looked up as two women descended the stairs. Fate recognized Nanoha as easily as Shaoran identified Sakura. They stood to meet them.

Shaoran's eyes darted to Fate. Her standing threw out the idea that she was handicapped- from the waist down at least.

Nanoha gave Fate a victory smile before walking over to talk to Vivio quietly. Meanwhile, Sakura felt very much like a deer caught with its pants down. While she wasn't in any mortal danger, she wasn't quite sure what to do at that point. She had bigger things to worry about now than her fight with Shaoran.

"Sakura, I-"

"I'm sorry." Sakura walked over to Shaoran, though she made no attempt to show bodily affection. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I was just… worried about Tomoyo-chan."

"How is she?"

Sakura smiled and nodded at Tomoyo's mother, who had come back from the kitchen upon hearing Sakura's voice. "She's doing just fine now. But her fever hit its peak while I was there." Sakura looked pointedly at Shaoran as if to say, You see? There _was _a perfectly good reason for me to come and check on her."

Nanoha spoke up, causing Shaoran to blink at the insurmountable love he suddenly felt in his chest for this other woman. This was bad. "I think we've overstayed our welcome. We were only supposed to check on her today but our visit ran long."

Vivio tugged on Nanoha's skirt. "Mama… are we going?"

Nanoha smiled and nodded. "We have a bit of a ways to go to get home. We should have left earlier. As it is, I doubt they'll still be awake. They aren't expecting us, after all."

"Then please, stay here for the night."

Everyone looked up as Tomoyo walked down the stairs, in perfect health.

Shaoran was startled to find the same stirrings of attraction directed towards Tomoyo. What was going on?

Tomoyo looked at her mother. "It's all right, isn't it? It's the least we can do. They were able to do what all those other doctors could not. And they're my age, too."

Tomoyo's mother moved over and put her hand to her daughter's forehead, amazed at the complete normalcy of her temperature. Just hours ago it had been bordering on hospital-worthy.

She sighed, defeated, but gratefully so. "Very well. If you do not mind our hospitality, I'll have the maids prepare bedrooms for you."

Nanoha looked over at Fate. "You want to?"

"They're your parents. You think they would rather we come during the morning?"

"… That might be best, now that I think about it. I hadn't been expecting to arrive here at night, anyway. Our timing was a little off, I suppose."

Vivio immediately caught the change of plans. "We're staying here then? Yay! Mama, can I have another cookie?"

Nanoha looked at the cookie plate that had a noticeable dent in it, as more than half of its contents showed traces of being eaten.

Before she could protest, Fate defended, "She didn't eat them all herself, Nanoha. We've been talking for a while now."

Nanoha looked at Fate, and then at Vivio doing her best impression of a pout. "Oh all right. But only one more, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Vivio happily picked out another cookie and started munching on it.

"Vivio… what else are you supposed to say?"

Vivio yelped and looked around the room for Tomoyo's mother and directed a bow and a "Thank you for your kindness!" her way.

Tomoyo's mother chuckled and shook her head. "And thank _you_ for being polite, little girl."

Tomoyo asked, "Do you think it feasible to stay in my room tonight? There are things I wish to discuss with you… about my future health."

Fate nodded. "If you have futons… those are sufficient for us. We three are used to traveling together and sleeping together anyhow."

Nanoha nodded. "And we would be happy to answer any questions you might have for us."

Tomoyo's mother looked over at Sakura. "Will you be staying too?"

Sakura hesitated, but when she looked at Tomoyo who flickered her gaze towards Shaoran, she sighed. "No… no, not tonight. I'll come by in the morning though. Come on, Shaoran. Let's go home."

Shaoran had been staring at the three women before him this whole time, wondering why he felt more attraction towards them than he did Sakura, whom he had loved since childhood. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he decided distance was the best remedy for the moment. "Um, yeah. Let's go."

Fate voiced for them, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura promised, "We'll meet again soon."

Within the next half hour, Sakura and Shaoran had gone home, and Nanoha and Fate had tucked Vivio into bed.

Once Vivio had fallen asleep, happily drugged on chocolate and sweets, it was time for a little game of 20 questions.

Tomoyo sighed. "Let's start with this. Is there any beginning spell I can use right now, so that I can see for myself that I have magic?"

Having been filled in on the details, Fate answered, "I'm afraid that neither of us specialize in healing. A friend of ours back home is a natural at it, however. If you come back with us, she will gladly take you under her wing and teach you everything you need to do."

Nanoha offered, "But there is a simple light spell that any magic user can use without too much practice. Especially if they are naturally well-disciplined."

"How do I do it?"

As Nanoha explained, the moon was already 'setting' on the night's horizon.

--

The next morning, when Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the light of the rising sun, there was a soft smile on her face. She had dreamed of being an unmatched duo with Tomoyo, backing each other up, clearing the way for each other with the ease of lifelong partners. Together, they stopped the wars of the world, healed the injured in droves, and at the end of the day, breathing hard, they looked at each other… and smiled, knowing that their pain would not be in vain.

Well, dreams were dreams for a reason. Sakura knew that the images she had seen were far off in the future, if even at all possible, but the feeling of working side by side with Tomoyo stayed in her mind. It was odd, she realized, that she had never had such a dream with Shaoran.

She chalked it up to the fact that they had been working together since the first night they had clashed, so she now took it for granted.

Tomoyo with magic though… the very idea of it sent excited shivers down her spine. She felt like a little girl again, getting ready to- Sakura stifled a laugh. She supposed she felt like Tomoyo did when video taping her. She knew the trust, the teamwork, the mutual caring for each other was already in their hearts. All that was left was for Tomoyo to learn how to harness her new power.

Sakura's breathing slowed as she thought of the messengers from another world. They had said Tomoyo would have to be trained on their world, because the source of her power was from their world.

But… didn't that mean that they would be separated soon? Sakura shut her eyes and rolled over in bed. She didn't want that. She… really didn't want that.

But opening her eyes reminded her of the other side of the coin. Shaoran. She couldn't just up and leave Shaoran. Especially if… what reason did she have to go? Unlike Tomoyo, her magic was apparently negligible to these outsiders, and she would be left to her own devices. But she wanted to go. She wanted to be there for Tomoyo. After all, what kind of best friend would she be if she abandoned her just when she had finally gotten her magic? Tomoyo hadn't done that to her, back when her secret was first discovered…

Sakura sighed, remembering her carelessness so long ago that allowed Tomoyo to videotape her after her capture of the Fly card. Against the background of the moon, it was impossible to wiggle out of telling Tomoyo the truth…

Wait. Moon? Sakura sat up. The honeymoon! Of course! Sakura turned and started to shake Shaoran's shoulder. "Shaoran. Shaoran! Wake up!"

"Mmmph?" Shaoran rolled over, batting away the pestering hand. "Lemmee sleep…"

"Shaoran!" Sakura whined, before talking as if Shaoran was listening. "Let's go see Tomoyo's new home for our honeymoon!"

"Eh? Tomoyo's moving?"

Sakura bit her lip, remembering that she hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. She had been so busy thinking about the possibilities… "Um, she might. There's a strong chance she might. You remember those two women we met? They'll be… in the same neighborhood. That's partly why they came."

Shaoran sit up so quickly, Sakura yelped and leaned back. His eyes were bright and wide awake. "You… you want to visit them too? You want to see Fate-san again?"

Sakura stared at him, not sure what felt wrong, but it came to her all of a sudden. "AHH! You called her by her name…"

Shaoran huffed, the blush already invading his face before he could crush it. "What of it? That's what you do, isn't it? What else are you supposed to call them?"

Sakura pouted. "When you first met me, you called me 'Hey you' for at least a week! You only met her yesterday! And it couldn't have been for that long…"

Shaoran froze. Did she know? Did she suspect? "T-that was different! I was different then! I… I have a better memory of people's names now. Like… like… that girl! That girl that was with them. Her name was uh… Viv… Vivian, wasn't it?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "It was Vivio. So Fate-san is a special case, isn't she? You remember her name so well…"

"Well, it's like the English word for 'umei' isn't it? Fate… It's just easy to remember."

Sakura stopped, considering of dropping her mask and letting a smile through to show that she'd only been teasing, but then something else occurred to her. "Why are you so defensive? If there was nothing there, you wouldn't feel the need to…"

"M-maybe it's because you're attacking me all of a sudden! Ever think of that? It's only," he glanced at the clock, "Seven-thirty…"

Sakura gasped and started to scramble out of bed. "Is it really? Shoot. I have to get ready so I can meet Meiling-chan for breakfast at nine. Ah, don't you have work soon, Shaoran? Don't worry about me; we can talk later. Ah, have to hurry, hurry…!"

As Shaoran watched her scramble around the room to get ready to take a shower, he couldn't help but wonder, secretly, if there really was a reason for his defensiveness. Fate was just a stranger that had come into their lives… she would probably be leaving it soon too…

Shaoran looked up as he remembered that he had invited Fate and her family to their wedding. He hadn't told Sakura yet… remembering their little tiff just now, he decided it best if he waited a little longer before he mentioned it.

As he made the bed and prepared for work, however, he couldn't get the image of Fate's smile out of his head, and he hated himself for even thinking of a woman besides Sakura… even if he couldn't control his thoughts at the moment.

--

"Okay, this is it. Are you ready?"

Fate sighed as Nanoha turned to fix Vivio's hat as if she wasn't even waiting for an answer. "We'll be fine, Nanoha. The truth isn't that difficult to understand anyway."

Vivio piped up, cheery from her sound sleep, "Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama found Vivio and took her in because she was all alone, right?"

Nanoha protested, "Ah, Vivio, don't say that, all right? I think my mom's heart would just break if she heard you saying that…"

Vivio tilted her head to the side. "But it's true, isn't it? Or…" Vivio looked up in thought, a finger cutely positioned on her lower lip. "Or was what Hayate-neechan said the truth? That Vivio was born when Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama first shared a bed and- MM!"

Fate chuckled uneasily as she clamped her hand over Vivio's mouth. "Ah, Vivio… don't tell any stories like that to Nanoha-mama's family either, okay? This is their first time meeting you. All you have to do is be the sweet little girl we know you are. Don't worry about the details for now."

As Vivio nodded her assent, Fate loosened her clamp over Vivio's mouth, but tightened it again when Vivio asked, "So I shouldn't say that sometimes, in the middle of the night, I hear Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama-"

Nanoha sighed. "This is going to be a long day… Let's just go. The bakery's open, so at least we know someone's there."

The bell tinkled and signaled their arrival as Fate held the door open for her little family.

"Welco- Ah! Nanoha-chan!"

Nanoha smiled as her older sister hugged her. "Hey, I was in town for a bit and I thought I'd stop by and visit… how is everything?"

"Oh fine, fine. Come on to the back. Mom and Dad'll be so happy to see you. Ah, it's good to see you too, Fate-san."

Fate smiled. "It's been a while, Miyuki-san."

Miyuki smiled and nodded, hurrying them through the kitchen door. "Sorry I can't talk more; I'm the only one manning the tables this morning. Kyoya! Look who dropped by on our doorstep just now!"

Nanoha's brother looked up from the order he was cooking and smiled. "Hey, little sis. Good to see ya."

Miyuki was on her way back out when she noticed Vivio, now fearfully clutching Fate's leg. "Oh? Who's this?" She looked up at Fate and then back at the child, and surmised, "Your little sister? How cute! What's your name, little one?"

Vivio huffed at being called 'little one' but remembering that she would be rewarded if she was good, she answered with a smile, "It's Vivio."

"Ahh, she's so cute!" Miyuki picked up a chocolate coated donut and offered it to Vivio. "Here, take this. I'd offer you something healthier, but those take time to cook and we've only just opened. Nanoha-chan, I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded to Fate as well before hurrying back to welcome the latest customer.

Nanoha sighed. _"What do we do now? She thinks Vivio's your sister…"_

_"Maybe it's better that way for now."_ Fate smiled, nodding to Vivio who waited for approval before biting into her donut. _"Besides, my adopted mother, Lindy-san, was the one who adopted her officially, too. Although we're her day-by-day guardians, she _is_ technically my sister… I don't think of her that way, of course."_

"Hey, Nanoha!" They looked up as Kyoya addressed them. "I know you just got here and all, but do you think you could lend a hand a bit? At least until Mom and Dad come downstairs."

Nanoha nodded, eager to help. "Sure. What needs to be done?"

Fate asked, "Can I be of help as well?"

After directions were given, Nanoha told Vivio that she could wander around upstairs and see where Nanoha-mama used to live. After being reminded to not leave the building, Vivio happily skipped up the stairs.

It was quite the adventure, looking around at this house that was so clean and yet so downtrodden compared to the military quarters she was used to. She found a room with pictures of Nanoha-mama and bounced from one still picture to another, clapping when she discovered one of Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama together as kids. They really were her age when they met...

The next line of work was, of course, to wear in the new looking bed by jumping on it. With her mamas downstairs, busy as they were, surely they wouldn't notice a thing. Vivio giggled and laughed at the softness of the big (though not as big as the one back home) bed and plopped down with glee after a few minutes of using hardcore jumping skills.

Just as Vivio was getting ready to move on to the next room, however, she heard a high pitched yelp. Looking at the doorway, Vivio saw a middle-aged woman Nanoha-mama had once told her was her mother. Giggling happily, Vivio ran towards her, hugging her legs as she greeted, "Obaa-san (Grandma)!"

Vivio looked at her in wonder as the woman fell to her knees, a hair's breadth from fainting altogether.

"Momoko, what was…?"

Vivio looked up as a middle-aged man stopped short before her.

Momoko looked up at him wearily, moaning, "Shiro… This girl… she called me…"

Vivio grinned at the newcomer, now recognizing him. Her instructor Nanoha-mama would be so proud of her, remembering these people from pictures and descriptions alone! "Ojii-san (Grandpa)!"

Shiro stopped short. Although he didn't faint, his voice was weary as he whispered, "Is… is Nanoha home?"

"Mm! Nanoha-mama's downstairs helping in the kitchen!" Vivio wondered if she would be rewarded for being such a good girl.

Shiro helped Momoko up, who shook her head before smiling at Vivio. "What's your name?"

Suddenly remembering her manners, Vivio took a step back into Nanoha's old room and bowed low. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Vivio T. Takamachi."

Momoko twitched, straightening to whisper into Shiro's ear as if Vivio wouldn't be able to hear, "She has Nanoha's last name… what do you think that means? The father left her?"

"Wait, let's think about this," Shiro protested in an urgent whisper, "She can't be… my little girl is to young to have-"

Momoko decided for them both, "We're going to have a talk with our little girl." Holding her hand out to Vivio, she said, "Shall we go downstairs then?"

Feeling that this sign of good will meant that she had down well, Vivio happily accepted the offer and led the pair downstairs.

When they returned to the living room area, Nanoha was leaving the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "I'll go get her and then we'll-"

"Takamachi Nanoha!"

Nanoha yelped and straightened to attention instinctively. "Y-yes!" She calmed when she saw that it was only her parents, but she stopped short of hugging them when she noticed Vivio was with them. She cursed to herself as she realized what must have happened.

Momoko raised the hand holding Vivio's hand. "Would you care to explain this?"

_"Fate..." _Nanoha winced. _"Come quick- they found Vivio before I could tell them…"_

As the seconds ticked by in silence, Nanoha wondered how she was going to say this, now that the time had come to actually explain it.

Oblivious to the plight of her Nanoha-mama, Vivio smiled as she wondered if breakfast was ready.

A/N: Please excuse some suspension of disbelief on the part of CCS characters (and Nanoha-verse as well) in regards to the sight of new magic users. Really, once you've met one other magic user (thus disqualifying the initial belief that 'you're the only one') one or two more isn't really going to surprise you as much. That said, Tomoyo has been friends with the /magician/ Sakura for at least ten years at this point. Her mother would have to be very dense indeed (which I don't think she is) to not notice even a little bit...

Also, I apologize for the pure CCS lovers who do not know the wonders of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha world, knowledge of which makes the last scene all the easier to imagine.


	3. Practice Makes Pretty Lights!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"… very simple route actually. See, you would start at the main house- you've been there before, but this time you'll be able to see a lot more of it. Then you would go down the way to Old Man Xua who owns a really nifty potions shop. He's descended from someone who is said to be Clow Reed's best friend back in the day. From there, it's a bit of a hike, but the scenery is so beautiful, you would go to the Shrine of Li-Shui and…" Meiling looked up from the map she was using as a guide and saw Sakura daydreaming while looking out the window at passerbyers. Excitement effectively deflated, she finished quietly, "And… you're not even listening to me, are you?"

Which was Sakura's cue, of course, to snap out of it. "What? Hm?" Sakura rubbed her eyes, feigning tiredness. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

Meiling smiled, propping her elbow on the edge of the table. "Really? Do tell."

"It's okay. I really shouldn't bother you with…"

Meiling waved off her excess sentiments. "No really, tell me. What's been going on recently? To tell you the truth, you've looked kind of out of it since I first saw you here."

Sakura sighed, leaning back into the plush seat. After taking a sip of her milkshake, if only to decide how to word what she was about to say, she started. "We- Tomoyo, Shaoran, and I- We met some new… _people_ last night." Sakura gestured meaningfully at the map, and Meiling nodded in understanding. "Tomoyo-chan… she'd come down ill with something that the local doctors could not understand… well, that's because it was something from… from where these… foreigners are from. Ah, they weren't the ones who brought it here, but they knew how to heal it. Except… by the time they were allowed close enough to Tomoyo-chan to do anything… it… her body had already accepted the foreign substance and had bonded… benignly."

"So she's all right now?"

Sakura nodded, but her continued distress hinted that there was more to the story. "But even if it is benign, it gives her… the potential for power that she didn't have before. The foreigners said they need to take her back with them to train her. Assimilation rehab, in a way, I guess. And… they said that while I had something similar, because it is native to here, they have no need to take me with them. So…"

"So you'll be separated from Tomoyo-san." Meiling breathed a sigh, now knowing what was the trouble. "Wow… have you two _ever_ been apart for even a year?"

Sakura mumbled, having already thought of this the night before, "The longest was a month, when I went to go visit Shaoran's family that one summer."

Meiling nodded. "Well, maybe it's a good thing." At Sakura's grieving, scathing look, Meiling amended, "I mean that it happened now. Yes, Tomoyo-san will be far away, but you'll have Shaoran, won't you? You'll be married by then, and the honeymoon touring China's finest-"

"Ah… about that…"

Meiling sighed, although a bit of a hopeless smile tugged the corners of her lips. "What now?"

"I was thinking… maybe I could go with Tomoyo-chan to this foreign land for my honeymoon… make sure she's at least well settled in before… going back and living with Shaoran."

"You want to abort the China tour?" Meiling's astonishment was much like Shaoran's the night before, Sakura noticed. "But we spent weeks- no, months planning it! These are very busy people, you know, but they were willing to set some time aside for when you came-"

"I know, Meiling, I know! But…" Sakura sighed, looking off to the side with a sad smile. "Tomoyo… Tomoyo-chan has always been by my side… we were probably together in the crib for a while too, considering how close our mothers were. I know this is my wedding and my honeymoon, and everyone's been so helpful with helping me keep it all together, but… but this… I can't just ignore it…"

Meiling was silent for a long moment, simply staring at Sakura as she tossed things around in her head. Eventually, she sighed once more, and then looked up with another I'm-stupid-for-caring-about-such-a-hopeless-person smile. "Well, you're the bride; I'm just a bridesmaid. It _is_ ultimately your decision to make. I just have one question for you to think about during this last week before the wedding. 'Who do you care about more? Shaoran or Tomoyo? Given the choice, who would you rather spend the rest of your life with?'"

"That's two questions."

Meiling rolled her eyes. "It's essentially the same question asked two different ways."

As Sakura nodded and started to brood, Meiling stood up, placing some money on the table as she did so. "Come on; let's go. It'll be better for you if you keep yourself moving. Is Tomoyo-san meeting us later as planned?"

"She might. I think she will." Sakura slowly stood up and gathered her things.

"Call her?"

Sakura nodded, moving almost robotically. When she was about to speed dial Tomoyo's number, however, she stopped.

Meiling noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo-chan is speed dial number one."

Meiling looked at the phone in question and then snorted. "Well it _is _a Daidoji cell phone after all. And you have no need to call Shaoran most of the time because Mother taught you two how to use some of that telepathy, right? So why wouldn't Tomoyo-san be first on your phone?"

Although her argument made sense, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if this was really her answer. After all, Shaoran rarely used the telepathy, or the phone… or any telecommunication device really, because he said it was too much of a bother. Maybe she should start a movement to get them to communicate more frequently… Wasn't there a saying that communications was key to success?

They were heading out to the car by the time Sakura finally dialed Tomoyo's number. She was met by Tomoyo's perky announcement of Sakura's name.

Sakura smiled, even though she knew Tomoyo wouldn't be able to see it. "How are you feeling?"

"Great! Nanoha-san taught me how to create a ball of light with my magic and I've been practicing with it all morning."

Sakura's smile faded into a frown as she bunched up her eyebrows. "Tomoyo-chan… you _did_ sleep last night, right?"

"Hm? Of course I did! It was the best sleep I've ever had, actually. In fact… I think I feel healthier than I ever have before. Which is odd, because I've almost always been healthy to start with. But never mind that. Are you just finishing with your breakfast with Meiling-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, we were just leaving. She's still with me since we're going straight to another place."

"Oh? Tell her I said 'good morning' then."

Sakura covered the mouthpiece and whispered to Meiling, "She says 'Good morning' to you."

Meiling mumbled as she watched the road, "Tell her I send her the same."

Sakura went back to talking to Tomoyo. "She said 'good morning' back. Um… Tomoyo-chan? Are you coming with us still to try the guest complimentary pastries at Midori-ya?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course I am, silly. I'm the one that knows where it is, aren't I? Come by my place at two and we'll set off from there."

"All right." Sakura paused, and then thought to ask, "Are you sure you're okay, Tomoyo-chan? You seem a bit… overenergized."

"Mother said the same thing! But no, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just… really happy at being able to use my own magic. It's… an exhilarating experience, you know. Kind of like… like… a child who has been told stories about Christmas for 20 long years and is finally getting the chance to experience it for herself."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that. "Well then, Merry Christmas." Sakura ignored the questioning look Meiling shot her for saying Merry Christmas in June. "When we see them again, let's practice together, okay?"

"Okay! Actually, Fate-san said she would stop by the day after tomorrow to see how I am. I don't know if she'll teach me anything new though. She said my magic really doesn't fall under either of their specialties."

"A pity."

"Yeah… but it's okay. I really want to see this world of theirs. You know I've already started trying to decide what to pack? I don't really know what I need there after all. Do you think our technology would work there? I'd love to bring my video collection- ah, the compressed, DVD format of course- but if there are no players over there… or, Heaven forbid, electricity at all, I don't know what I'll do. I have to make a list of things to ask Fate-san when she comes…" When she trailed off and Sakura didn't butt in, Tomoyo asked, "Sakura-chan? Are you still there?"

"Yes!" Sakura coughed and said in a lower tone, "Yes, I'm still here. I was just thinking… you're really excited about leaving… will everyone be able to make do without you? Your mother? Your company?" Me? But Sakura wasn't about to say that one out loud, especially with Meiling within earshot.

"... Oh, Sakura-chan, I'll miss you, too, but," How had she known? Sakura shook her head. Was it intuition, or was Tomoyo merely voicing her own thoughts? "But I talked with Nanoha-san last night and she's able to keep in touch with her family even while working for the military. I'm sure I can do the same, and once I learn how, I'll be sure to find a way to talk with you every day, or the equivalent of such. I'm not sure how many light years away their world is; it sounded like a lot from what they told me. But even still…"

"Thank you…" Sakura wondered what she was thanking her for. For reassuring her right to the very end? For thinking ahead when she couldn't? For wanting to keep in contact at all? She sighed and tried to change the subject. It would do no good to dwell on this. "Is Midori-ya far?"

"Mm? Not really. It's on the opposite side of Tokyo, but geographically, it's not that far at all. It's only the traffic that's a bother."

"Oh… okay then. Um, is it a big place? Like a factory?"

"Heavens no!" Tomoyo giggled. "It's actually a family run little bakery, but they make up for a small staff with handmade quality. It's really quite good. A friend of my mother's introduced me to it, and I've always stopped by when I was on that side of town ever since."

"I see…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Usually, she could go on and on with Tomoyo about absolutely nothing but still feel satisfied in the end. Now… "Tomoyo-chan, we're almost at the gift store, so I'm going to go now, okay?"

"Okay then." After a pause, "Sakura-chan… are you sure _you're_ all right? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Of course I did! I'm fine." Sakura laughed nervously, which she realized in hindsight probably marked her lie. "I'll see you at two."

"Until then."

Sakura let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding the moment she hung up.

Meiling raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused at her distress. "We're not even in the same neighborhood as our destination. Were you _that_ desperate to hang up?"

Sakura glared pitifully at Meiling. "It's your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

Sakura sunk low in her seat. "You made me start thinking."

"Oh you're right. I'm a monster. What could I have been thinking, making _you_ think of all things?"

They shared a silent glance, and then they both burst into laughter.

Sakura mumbled, feeling a little better, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Meiling made a smooth left turn. "It's not like I've never felt like blaming other people for things that haven't gone my way in the past."

Sakura murmured, "You've mellowed out a lot since I met you."

"I've grown older since we met." Meiling smiled as she shook her head. "Ten years can do a lot to anyone."

Sakura smiled back, slowly turning to look out the window. "Yes it can…" Mentally she added, _And being best friends with someone for twenty does twice as much._

--

"Okay, I placed the 'Gone for Lunch' sign up." Miyuki said as she walked into the living room with Kyoya close in tow. "What's up?"

On one couch, Fate and Nanoha sat next to each other with Vivio between them. On the opposing couch, as if they were squaring off against each other, were Nanoha's parents, Shiro and Momoko. It was obvious that there was a steady level of tenseness in the room.

Nanoha waited until Kyoya and Miyuki had taken seats as well before starting, her hand squeezing Fate's behind Vivio's back for mental support. "Well, first, I suppose I should introduce this girl. Vivio…"

Vivio piped up, "Vivio T. Takamachi! Pleased to meet you!" One could almost see her tail wagging and waiting for approval.

Fate smiled for her sake and kissed the top of her head.

Nanoha coughed and went on to explain, "We… Fate and I… we came across Vivio during one of our dangerous missions. She had no family to return to, so after much consideration… I decided to adopt her. And Fate is her godmother, I guess you could say. We've… been raising her together."

There was complete silence for several painstaking minutes. Then…

"So I'm really a grandmother now?"

Nanoha nodded slightly.

"Does that make Fate-san the 'father'?"

Fate flushed at Shiro's question, but only answered, "Vivio sees Nanoha as her mother more."

To which Vivio had to protest, with a hug for Fate, "Fate-mama is Vivio's mama too!"

"She's so cute." Miyuki had to say it again. "And she looks like the two of you. Are you sure you didn't find a way to-"

"NO!" Fate and Nanoha glanced at each other, both having protested at the same time, and Nanoha finished lamely, "It was a coincidence. Very much only a coincidence."

"But you two… you _are _a couple, aren't you?" Kyoya scratched his head. "I don't mind being an uncle and all but how am I supposed to explain it to the guys? My little sister just 'felt like' adopting and her best friend conveniently agreed to help raise her…?"

Again, Fate and Nanoha shared a glance and a blush. Fate coughed and cleared her throat. "I… we… I already care for two others that have been adopted into my family, but Vivio's most special to me…"

"Because you're raising her with Nanoha, right?"

Fate looked at Kyoya with a silent blush.

Kyoya held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I didn't say it was a bad thing or anything. It's a very noble cause. I just want to know what to tell people when they ask. I don't like hiding anything- it just makes it seem as if there's something worth keeping secret. So what do you want me to say?

Miyuki jumped in, now excited, "Speaking of which, have you two ever even kissed before?"

The mutual blush and refusal to look at each other in the eye told its own tale. Vivio looked between her mothers and wondered what they were so embarrassed about. She'd seen them do weirder things than kiss. If they wanted her to say so for them…

Vivio looked at her parents again and then decided against it. They had told her earlier to keep her mouth shut after all. And Nanoha-mama was fierce when she was disobeyed. Vivio shivered. Even though they were invisible, Vivio swore she still had scars from the last time it had happened. Vivio liked it when Fate-mama kissed Nanoha-mama. Sometimes, the morning after, no matter what Vivio did, Nanoha-mama didn't get the slightest bit upset, as if she was in a daze. Fate-mama was her lifesaver sometimes. It was very good that she had two mothers and not just one.

Momoko voiced, "Nanoha, you're an adult now, so I just want you to know that any decisions that you make are all right with us. We still love you just as much…"

When Nanoha looked up with a relieved smile, Shiro added, "Yes, yes. Although I have to wonder. Is there any chance that Vivio-chan will ever come back to inherit the Midori-ya? It's quite troublesome you know, since we were planning on leaving it to you, but of course you have a whole other life to lead somewhere else…"

Nanoha shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't even know when we can visit again... every time a war starts up somewhere between here and there, transportation is limited except for military-related excursions."

Fate added, "And there have been so very many turf wars… We were lucky that this mission came when it did…"

Momoko asked, "Are you currently in the middle of something?"

"An identify and return type mission. We already did the first half. We'll be taking someone with us when we return."

"How long until you leave again?"

Nanoha smiled. "We were given a week's allowance."

Shiro clapped his hands. "Then you'll be staying here then? Perfect, now I have a chance to convert Vivio-chan to our side. Vivio-chan, would you like to learn how to bake your own cookies?"

Vivio was in the process of cheering excitedly when her conditioned training kicked in and she stopped and looked at Nanoha-mama. _Pleasesayyes, Pleasesayyes, Pleasesayyes…_

Nanoha sighed and looked at Fate. _"Have I really been that bad?"_

Fate smiled indulgently. _"It doesn't make you a bad mother. And it does keep Vivio from complaining too much. Besides, what could it hurt? She still needs us to order the ingredients, even if she learns how to make something out of them."_

Nanoha turned to Vivio. "All right. Go on with Grandpa. You get one week to learn, Vivio. If you think you can do it, you can do it."

"And when we get home?" Vivio knew she was pushing her luck, but she had to ask.

"We'll see."

Vivio did her best to hide her whoop of joy. "We'll see" usually translated to "yes" if she could convince Fate-mama to help her. After a parting hug to both her mothers, Vivio slid off the couch and followed Shiro back into the shop.

Momoko sighed and asked, "We don't have much room here anymore… can you three fit in your old room, Nanoha? I did put in a new, bigger bed for you, but I don't know if it's big enough for…"

Nanoha smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll figure something out."

Momoko nodded. "You'll be helping out at the store while you're here, won't you? The truth is, we have a wedding order for this weekend and we'll need all the trained help we can get."

Nanoha nodded. "I'll do what I can. What are you making for them?"

"They want our Chinese-Japanese hybrid rice pastries," Miyuki explained. "The bride and her friends are coming today to decide what filling she wants in them."

"Why not make a variety?"

"Because we have fifteen different varieties now and we don't have time to separately bake them? The tastes will mix and clash if we baked them together."

"Oh. Right." Nanoha smiled and stood up. "All right. Just tell me what needs to be done."

Kyoya looked at Fate. "Fate-san will be helping us too, right?"

"I think I'll leave the baking up to the experts," Fate smiled. She turned to Miyuki. "But if you need help elsewhere…?"

Miyuki gasped and started clapping and giggling. "Ohmygod I've always wanted to see what Fate-san would look like in one of our waitress uniforms. Yes, yes, let's go get you one! You should be able to fit one of my spares…" As she stood up and led Fate away, Nanoha could hear her ask, "What size did you say you were, Fate-san?"

Nanoha sighed as she walked with Kyoya and Momoko back to the store. "Kyoya, how is the dojo these days?"

Kyoya nodded slightly. "It's doing all right. We have a few biters, but not many return year after year. It's more like a practice ground when our friends visit so…"

Nanoha was about to ask more but when she walked into the store from the back entrance, she heard a familiar voice coming from the front door.

"Well, here it is, Sakura-chan. I hope you like it as much as I do."

And sure enough, their eyes met across the room and Sakura and Nanoha both exclaimed aloud upon realizing that they had met again.

--

Tomoyo smiled as Fate walked her to the dojo, having had permission to turn it into a practice space once the necessary protection spells could be cast on the place. "It's funny how the world works, isn't it? Who would have thought that Nanoha-san's family would be preparing pastries for Sakura-chan's wedding?"

Fate chuckled. "Stranger things have happened. I hope you were able to find things to your liking?"

Tomoyo nodded, obviously pleased upon remembering. "I was the one who had recommended this place to Sakura-chan. And she likes the pastries here, too. I think she likes the strawberry one the best."

"Really? How can you tell? She didn't say anything."

Tomoyo laughed as they stopped in the middle of the dojo. "She doesn't have to. I can tell just by watching her face when she eats."

"Is that so?" Fate looked politely skeptical. "It looked as if she liked all of them."

"Oh, I'm sure she did- they are all very good. But I happen to know that strawberries are, in general, her favorite so…"

"Ah." Fate smiled. "The home team advantage."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Does Nanoha-san have a favorite among her own creations?"

"Among her own?" Fate considered it and then shook her head. "I don't think so. Not by a wide margin at least. Besides which, she rarely eats her own baking herself anymore. If she bakes, she only eats enough to make sure it's edible and then she gives it to whoever she had baked it for."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Enjoying the gift of giving more than eating?"

"I think it's also partially because after growing up here surrounded by sweets she realizes how hard it is to work off those few extra pounds here and there and how much it can slow one down in the long run."

"Ah."

Having finished setting up the barriers, Fate now settled down for the practice. "All right. Nanoha taught you how to make a ball of light, right? Have you had time to practice?"

Tomoyo nodded, holding out her hand palm up. She concentrated for a moment and before long a small sphere of light had been conjured in her hand.

Fate smiled and clapped. "Very good! Especially considering it hasn't even been 24 hours since you learned how to do it- very good. Would you like to do some exercises with it now?"

"Exercises?" The light started to fade.

"Ah! Keep the light steady." When the light strengthened again, Fate asked, "Do you know how to juggle?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I've never been able to do more than three at once though."

"That's fine. Well, let's start with creating two balls. Make one with your left hand the same way you did in your right. Make sure neither go out. It's okay if you need to take your time; you are just starting out, after all."

Tomoyo nodded again and concentrated energy into her left hand. To her dismay, the energy would not conjure on her left hand at first, and when it did, it seemed to suck energy from the other ball, making both small. When she grunted in frustration, both lights were snuffed out.

Fate smiled despite seeing her defeated look. "I've seen worse things happen than just the light disappearing, Tomoyo-san. You can try again, or you can do some warm-ups first to get your blood running faster."

"My blood…?"

Fate nodded. "Our magic is potential waiting to happen. Good circulation is important for getting the potential energy to go where we want it to go. So things like push-ups, sit-ups, stretches… they actually boost performances a little."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll try."

As she did sit-ups without counting how many she was doing, she starting asking Fate questions again to get her mind off of the exercises. "How old were you when you first learned magic?"

Fate smiled a sad smile that made Tomoyo regret that she asked. "I'm not sure- my childhood was a bit complicated. I was young; I know that much. It's actually easier to learn when you're young, but most young people don't have the magic capacity needed to start training just yet."

"Like Sakura-chan?"

"Did she train?"

"She was pushed to use her powers to change Clow Cards to Sakura Cards so that they would accept her as their new power source. And she practiced a lot with how to use combinations of cards to achieve the effect she wanted."

Fate nodded. "Then yes, I suppose Sakura-san is an exception to the general rule as well."

"And Nanoha-san?"

Fate nodded more resolutely this time. "She was very talented for her age- she still is, actually. And she's an incredibly fast learner." Fate was silent for a moment before she looked up with a smile. "Would you like to try again now?"

Tomoyo nodded and sat up, opening both of her hands palms up. Deciding that the best way to do this was concentrate on both hands at the same time and steadily make both spheres larger, she worked on doing such. To her delight, it was working as planned, but once she'd gotten them to half the size her first ball had been, they refused to grow any larger.

Noticing this, Fate smiled. "Don't mind it; that's fine for now. Don't make them any bigger than you think you can maintain them. Now imagine throwing them into the air like real balls… gently now…"

Tomoyo slowly tossed one ball into the air, or at least tried to- but it remained on her hand as if it was glued there. Frustrated, she moved her hand up and down harder, trying to unstuck it, and gasped when it flew off and shot towards the ceiling like it wasn't planning on ever coming back.

Luckily, or unluckily as the case may be, Fate's shields had forced the ball of light to bounce back to them once it had hit the barrier and Fate was ready to catch it. Gently, Fate let it slide back onto Tomoyo's hand, although it hovered close to the surface regardless of who was holding it. "Try again," Fate said, "Remember, gently. This light is powered by your strength of mind. Believe that it can do what you want it to, and it will."

Tomoyo tried again, and this time got it to make a little origami-frog level jump. Amazed at this potential bounciness, Tomoyo flicked her hand again and the light obeyed, flying up a little higher than before.

She kept doing this until Fate interjected. "Good, good. Now try doing it with the other hand, and slowly bounce them both at the same time."

This was much easier than getting thus far, and soon Tomoyo had two bouncing balls of light on her hands. "Can I try to juggle them now?"

"If you think you can, go for it. While you're at it, you can also practice summoning the balls back to you if you were to temporarily lose track of it?"

"I can do that?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to," Fate repeated.

Experimentally, Tomoyo tossed one ball into the air, quickly tossing the second into her newly freed hand before catching the first. At least, that's what would have happened if she hadn't missed both. Her concentration was good enough that they didn't disappear when they hit the floor, but when she tried to summon them back, the light split into smithereens and dispersed that way. Tomoyo sighed and collapsed on her back.

"Are you tired?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm all right. But… I do wonder where all my energy went. I had a lot more when I woke up."

"It was probably the magic circulating your body, getting used to its new surroundings."

"You say that like it's alive."

"You don't think it is?" Fate paused, and then amended, "Well, it's not alive like a snake crawling through your body or any such thing, but I do believe Lost Logia are intelligent. Especially ones that know how to preserve itself by seeking users."

"It… it sought me out? But I didn't have any magic before this…"

"Perhaps being so close to Sakura-chan allowed some to rub off on you. No, the potential for magic is in everyone, but only a few on non-magical planets like this one ever learn to harness it so that it's noticeable."

"Then, on the planet you came from, everyone has magic?"

Fate shook her head. "Not everyone. In the military, yes, the magic is highly concentrated. But there are plenty of civilians who simply enjoy the benefits of living in a magic infested world. As well as the downfalls."

"Downfalls? Like what?"

"Well-" Fate stopped, and then shook her head. "It's getting late; we should stop."

Tomoyo frowned. It couldn't have been that long. She looked at her watch as Fate took down the shields. Her eyes widened. "Three hours?! But it hardly felt like…"

Fate smiled knowingly. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Tomoyo was about to protest that there was nothing fun about failing, but she stopped and let thoughts she had ignored earlier filter in. And she realized using magic _was_ a lot of fun. It was tiring to learn, and she did mess up several times, but that didn't stop it from being fun. As she stood up, she swayed a little and Fate approached her to steady her. Looking up at the foreigner with long blonde hair, Tomoyo smiled, hoping to express even a fraction of the gratitude she felt. "Thank you… thank you for introducing me to magic."

Fate winked as she opened the door for them. "Technically, it was Sakura that introduced you to magic. We only helped you learn how to cope with something we'd tried to prevent."

"Is it such a bad thing to have magic?"

"Only when it kills you from the inside or people try to kill you for possessing it." When Tomoyo stopped short, clearly frightened, Fate smiled. "That's why we're only here for a week. You'll be much safer surrounded by other mages who are much more likely targets for attack."

"I… I don't want anyone to get hurt for me…"

"And I doubt they will, as long as you learn how to control your magic."

Tomoyo walked for a while, but then slowed to a stop as they arrived at the entrance to the main house. "Fate-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Mid-childa… do you think I'll like it?"

"Enough to live there? That's up to you. I hope you like it though; it's a very nice place most of the time."

"Will I like it…" Tomoyo paused, and then looked up at Fate, finally expressing her true fear. "… Enough to forget that Sakura-chan will be married by then?"

**Chapter 4**


	4. Prewedding Vows!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"…And then it turns out Nanoha-san's family owns the bakery that's going to make some pastries for the wedding! So we ended up being able to talk more, and they really are very nice people. I invited them to our wedding. I hope you don't mind?"

Shaoran felt like it was his lucky day. He didn't have to be the one to say it! And Sakura seemed to be in a good mood again too. He cleared his throat. "Well, if that's what you want."

Sakura giggled happily, throwing her arms around Shaoran's shoulders and kissing him soundly. "Thank you, Shaoran." After a moment, she started to walk off, even while continuing, "And their daughter is just the cutest little thing. And you know, it's so strange, but it seems that Nanoha-san is usually the stricter of the two, but Vivio is closer to her than to Fate, who seems more of the spoiling type. Well, not to say that she isn't close to Fate, too, but then, I only observed them for a couple of hours. Say, Shaoran, what kind of mother do you think I'd be?"

Shaoran froze in the process of pouring them after dinner tea. She was thinking of kids already? No, calm down, he couldn't let her know that he was worried about the prospect. What if his kids ended up more powerful than him? He'd only be able to go so far with them… "You… you want kids?"

"Hm?" Sakura laughed. "Oh no, not right now. I was just… musing about it. I'm not sure I'd spoil them… I think I'm still a bit of a kid myself… Oh, you should have seen it, Shaoran. After Vivio made her first practice cookie batch, she wanted to hand feed it to her parents, and Fate held her in her lap as she ate from Vivio's little hand… it was so cute."

"Were they good? The cookies?"

Sakura shrugged. "I didn't try any. Nanoha ate some and started listing off all the things wrong with the cookies and how even if I wanted to try one, it simply 'wasn't fit for customer consumption.'"

Shaoran looked amazed. "Harsh mother. She cry?"

"Vivio?" Sakura shook her head, a mesmerized smile on her lips as she quietly sipped her tea. "No, though she did almost. But just as she was starting to mess up her face, Nanoha-san smiled at her and brought them nose-to-nose. Then she said, 'But I'll eat them and tell you when they're cookies you can be proud of. So try your hardest, all right?' It was so sweet; Vivio's eyes just lit up after that. It's strange… Nanoha's only a little older than me, but it's like she knows instinctively how to handle Vivio. I… I really feel like I can respect her."

Shaoran watched her expression for a moment and then smiled. "You'll be a good mother."

"What?" Sakura seemed to have only just blinked out of her daze.

"The kind of mother you'll be. You'll be a good one." Shaoran repeated. "Maybe you'll be tough on them sometimes, like when you see them hurt someone else's feelings, but you'll know your limits, or learn to know them. You'll be… a mother whose kids always want to come home to."

Sakura remained stunned, with her lips parted, but her expression eventually melted into one of soft happiness. "Thank you." And then in the blink of an eye, she turned it around on him. "I think you'll be… a good father, too. I can just see you teaching them everything from how to grunt in a language that other grunters can understand to carrying them on their shoulders- when they're still little of course."

Shaoran stared for a moment before setting down his cup of tea. "That makes me a good father?"

Somehow sensing that he had something devious planned, Sakura set down her cup as well. "A kind father."

Shaoran moved to pin Sakura to the couch. In a soft, borderline-grunt voice, he murmured, "So what if I only grunt because I'm too tired after a long day at work to do much else? What if I only take you shopping because I don't have time to do much else with you anymore? What if I'm the kind of father that's never around to watch his kids grow up? Does that still make me a good father?"

Sakura paused, then remembering what Shaoran had told her of his own father, abandoning the family for greater magical knowledge when he was still unborn. She smiled for him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "If that happens, I'll be there to tell the kids how great their father is and they'll all look up to their father that doesn't say much, because anything that he might say would only be a fraction of how much he really cares in his heart. And he will still be a good father, because he is his children's hero. They need someone to look up to as they grow up. That's how they know where to shoot for and they don't lose their direction."

Shaoran stared at her in amazement. "How can you have such faith in me?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and smiled up at him. "I could say the same to you."

He frowned. "What'dyou mean?"

"How do you know I'd be a good mother? I've depended on magic for half my life… it's _saved_ my life a couple of times. What if… I forget and… I hate my children for not having or wanting magic of their own?"

"It's not in you to hate someone, especially for reasons like that, and especially not your own children. I know you well enough to know that much." Shaoran was quiet when Sakura made no attempt at rebuttal. "Have you had thoughts like these for a while now?"

Sakura shook her head. "It only just occurred to me when you started talking about your doubts. Shaoran… I don't think there's any surefire route to good parenting. I don't think we can even decide right here and now if we'll be good parents or not. There are so many factors, so many things that could go wrong, and at the same time, so many possibilities for things to go more right than we might have ever expected. It'll be all right… as long as we're there for each other, right?"

Shaoran slowly nodded and Sakura scooted over so that they could both lie on the small couch. They sat there for a while… playing with each other's clothing, cuddling, enjoying each other's warmth. Shaoran eventually whispered, "Sakura?"

"Mm?"

He kissed her temple. "I love you."

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too."

Both were surprised by how much they meant it, despite their separate food for thought earlier. But as they went to bed that night, both stayed up a little longer than they said they were going to, hung up on another startling notion.

Although they knew without a doubt that they loved each other… it did not feel like the love they had expected to feel for the other.

Although deep and true, it lacked a certain something that both were finding themselves desperately without.

--

"Hmm… the bed _is _a little cramped, isn't it?" Fate rolled over to face Nanoha.

Nanoha giggled with an apologetic look, before thinking of something. "I know, Vivio, come lie on my other side."

"Nanoha…?"

"You stay quiet and scoot against the wall a little."

Fate obeyed as Nanoha turned her back on her but leaned up against her. Within moments, she had effectively conserved room through the use of multiple spooning.

Nanoha smiled victoriously as she snuggled against Fate's front. "You're the best pillow ever, darling."

Fate shook her head as she settled arm under her pillow and let the other drape over Nanoha's stomach. "Pillows are better when you can hug them."

"Nope, I prefer the pillow that can hug me. Have _you_ ever bought a pillow like that, Fate-chan?"

Fate rolled her eyes and kissed Nanoha's ear. "Of course not. They're priceless. Vivio, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Fate-mama."

"Good. Let's sleep then, shall we?"

"Good night, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama."

"Good night, Vivio."

Things were quiet for a good few moments before Nanoha mentally poked Fate. _"Are you asleep yet?"_

To which Fate poked back, _"I'm not that tired. And with this mental communication, I could be dreaming the good dream and I would still hear your voice."_

_"Aww, you're so sweet."_

_"I'm only telling the literal truth. Was there something you wanted to talk about in particular?"_

_"I can't just want to hear your voice ravage my mind before I go to sleep?"_

Nanoha tightened with stifled giggles as Fate tickled her stomach. Fate mumbled, _"You're so bad. Vivio's sleeping right next to you."_

_"Then you shouldn't wake her up! I mean, really now."_

Fate sighed and nestled her nose in Nanoha's hair, reveling in the sweet shampooed scent as she waited for Nanoha to say what she wanted to say.

Before long, it came. _"Fate-chan... do you ever think about it?"_

_"About what?"_

_"What... what they say about us. That we're... you know, together?"_

_"Well… aren't we together now?" _Fate purposefully breathed warmth on Nanoha's neck, which made her squirm a little. _"We raise Vivio together... we work together, we sleep together, we're beside each other now… it is what it is."_

_"You know that's not what I mean. You… you're a lot of things to me, Fate-chan. You're my best friend, who I confide in when things are at their best and their worst."_

_"And the mundane," _Fate added quietly.

_"Yes, and you're also my partner whom I know I can trust to watch my back on the field, even when I'm maybe biting off more than I should chew."_

_"As you are to me."_

_"And you're my partner at home, who I know makes sure Vivio is taken care of when I can't be there for her."_

_"You're always there for her. And she knows it too. That's why she always hesitates when she's asked to do something you normally disapprove of."_

_"Fate-chan… what I'm trying to say is… what the rumors are about... do you… do you really see our relationship as having a… romantic aspect to it too?"_

_"Does it bother you that much?"_

_"It was only a small niggling in the back of my mind before, but that talk with my family today made me think about it more. Now I want to know. How do you see me?"_

Fate sighed slowly, so that the sound of it didn't carry far in the quiet room. _"You know I love you- I always have. You were the first to call me out as a friend, the one who taught me what friendship even was. I can't deny that when I die, I would die happiest if I was with you at the time. But as far as romance goes… I don't know."_

When Nanoha smiled, Fate could sense it, even though it was dark and Nanoha wasn't facing her. _"I love you too. But… it's as you say… I'm not sure I know either. Sometimes… I feel like we've grown so used to having a family, to loving each other in a familial sort of way, that we've entirely skipped over the 'couple phase'."_

_"You mean like dating?"_

_"And kissing and playing around… and being alone…"_

_"On nights like this, it almost feels as if we are talking alone… it's just that our movement is somewhat constricted."_

_"Magic is wonderful that way."_

They were quiet for another long minute. Fate then asked, _"So what do you want to do? It feels silly to date when we already live and sleep and raise a child together, not to mention there's not much more about each other we could stand to learn."_

_"It could be fun though. Using what we know about each other to have even more fun. And besides…"_

_"Besides?"_

Nanoha craned her neck to face Fate as much as she could. _"I have a lot of fun when we kiss."_

Fate smiled as she let her lips graze Nanoha's. _"But we always break apart laughing afterwards."_

Nanoha let out a giggle and broke first, though she stayed close enough to nuzzle Fate's nose. _"It's because I can never understand how you taste like mutton even though you claim to have never eaten it!"_

_"And then I see into your mind and I imagine this poor baby lamb waiting to be eaten by a big bad wolf, and _I_ laugh because I wonder which one is the wolf between us."_

_"Hum, I think it has to be you, since you taste like what you must've eaten."_

_"And I keep telling you I've never had this 'mutton' or whatever you call it! And I think the White Devil with her all too sadistic side is closer to being the wolf."_

Nanoha leaned back and touched Fate's feet with her own cold ones, causing the other to yelp and pull back. _"I told you not to call me that! It's bad enough that it's become part of my reputation…"_

_"I think it's cute." _Fate snuggled closer to Nanoha, if that was all possible, though she remembered to avoid her feet. _"Besides, it's a testament to what a devil you are in bed. Your f-"_

_"Fate!" _Nanoha was obviously trying not to wake up the little girl in her arms, even while trying to punish the woman behind her.

_"Ah, it suddenly got warmer… you're blushing, aren't you? You do know I was referring to your devilishly cold feet, right? Brr…"_

_"… Oh hush, you."_

_"Come on, let's go to sleep already."_

_"Ah! But we never said... Fate, how _are_ we going to explain to other people why Vivio has two moms and no dad?"_

_"It seems to have gone well enough so far... Besides, they can believe what they like, but it doesn't change the truth, does it?"_

_"Well, no, I suppose not… but still…"_

_"Still what?"_

_"Do you… do you think I'm attractive? I know you're so much more popular than I am…"_

_"I'm only popular because my reputation for blowing things up doesn't precede me wherever I go. It has nothing to do with attractiveness. Although yes, I do think you are one of the more attractive people that I've met in the course of my short life so far."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really."_

_"Fate… do you ever want to get married?"_

_"To you?"_

_"To anyone. Just in general."_

_"... I don't know. I'm pretty happy as I am. With you and Vivio… and then Erio and Caro too, I feel like I _am_ married with kids. I don't know if any… any guy would be able to understand what I… we've all been through. Can you imagine a stranger waltzing into our lives and suddenly having to befriend these children who have become a family even without him?"_

_"Point…"_

_"Well, while we're asking, what about you? I know Yuuno-"_

_"Not him!" _Nanoha shook her head vigorously._ "I would never marry Yuuno-kun, even if he wanted me to."_

Fate chuckled quietly. _"Reason?"_

_"He's… he's… Fate, how interested would you be in marrying Chrono-kun?"_

Fate immediately blanched at the forced thought.

_"See? It's just… icky."_

_"Well, in my case, Chrono just happens to be married with kids already."_

_"And in my case, Yunno just happens to spend half his time as a rodent."_

_"Ferret."_

_"Whatever. Anything that can slip in my underwear drawer…"_

Fate giggled. _"No, he didn't really…?"_

_"He did! When I was little too! Right… right in this very room, actually! It was awful. I was mortified. And wouldn't you know, it was Mom who found him there?"_

_"Why was she going through your underwear drawer?"_

_"Because he was making weird perverted ferret noises in there. She thought a rat had gotten in there."_

Fate couldn't help but giggle, and Nanoha slapped her hand that was closest.

_"Don't laugh! I was really mortified then!"_

_"Would you be mortified if I went through your underwear drawer?"_

_"… No…you're a girl... you've _worn_ my underwear before. It doesn't… feel perverted when it's you."_

_"What does it feel like then?"_

_"I don't know… it's… acceptable. Permissable."_

_"Ohhh, that means a lot coming from 'Spartan Mommy'. Thank you."_

Nanoha moaned pitifully. _"Why am I always stuck with the weird nicknames?"_

_"Because people with weird humor think of you?"_

Nanoha said nothing for a moment. She finally decided to change the subject. _"Then, since we don't really have other prospects anyway, and we agree that our lives are great as they are right now, why don't we just… be more open about it?"_

_"What do you mean? Open about what?"_

_"About us. About… showing affection when it occurs to us to. Being protective when we feel jealous."_

_"Have you been jealous recently?"_

_"… Only a little bit. I ignored it at the time."_

_"Really? Who made you jealous? Tell me."_

_"… That Shaoran person."_

_"Him? Why? He's a nice enough boy."_

_"He was ogling you."_

Fate stifled a laugh. _"He was not! Trust me, I've been ogled before. What he was doing- it was not ogling."_

_"Then what would you call it?"_

_"He's… he's just one of those people."_

_"Those people?"_

_"You know, the time with extremely high sensitivity to magical auras. We've gotten used to each other, but you know how when we meet someone new with high levels of power, we can just feel it right to our very bones?"_

_"Yeah… but that doesn't explain the ogling."_

_"I told you, he wasn't ogling! But yes, it seems he also feels something akin to normal attraction along with sensing power sources. Especially humanoid power sources."_

_"Well… fine then. I'm just saying."_

_"Thank you for saying. But I promise that if I was going to cheat on you, I would not choose someone married or about to be married."_

Nanoha let another pause fill the silence. _"So do you want to do it with me then?"_

_"Nanoha… not with Vivio right here…"_

Nanoha slapped Fate's hand reprovingly. _"I take back what I said before. You _are_ a perverted little girl."_

_"Only with you. And it must be on some level 'acceptable' to you, because you never reprove me as much for what I do compared to even what Vivio does."_

_"Do you _want_ me to?"_

_"Do I want us to make hot maso-sadistic magic? Mmm…"_

_"Fate! Stop joking around."_

Fate restrained a giggle and murmured, _"Hmm... well, like I said, it wouldn't be much to simply be open about what we already do. I suspect it will be quite liberating, actually. Allright. Let's give it a shot."_

_"First thing when we get back home?"_

_"Why wait? Let's practice now." _Fate nuzzled Nanoha's ear and purred, "Nanoha-chan…"

Nanoha shivered pleasantly in response. _"I always forget how rarely you add a suffix to my name, so it always sounds so different when you do…"_

_"Maybe we should just switch it then. I'll add a suffix to yours and you stop using a suffix with mine."_

_"But I do call you Fate-cha- Oh. I mean, Fate-ch. Wow, it's like a reflex… this might take some getting used to."_

_"Then take your time. As long as you're still my little Nanoha-chan."_

Nanoha sighed softly. _"I… I like the sound of that…"_

_"Do you? Then what about this?" _Fate found the crook of Nanoha's neck, took a deep breath, and blew a raspberry on it, as if she were playing with a baby's belly button.

As expected, Nanoha burst into a fit of giggles and open reproval.

Only now, Vivio mumbled and rolled over. "Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, could you stop acting like kids and let me have some sleep…?"

Fate and Nanoha exchanged glances before giggling inside their heads and settling in for the night. Nanoha whispered to Vivio, "Sorry, Vivio." Vivio only mumbled incoherently, already back asleep.

Several minutes later, Nanoha thought to say again, _"Fate… I love you."_

The reply came instantly, albeit sleepily. _"I love you, too, Nanoha-chan."_

And with that, Nanoha sensed that she would have very good dreams that night.

--

((Note: the following conversation should be read filled with drunken slurs, more so on Sakura's part, but for the sake of legibility and to save my spellchecker from exploding, it will be written normally))

With a liberating gasp, as if coming up for air after being dunked in a pool of water, Tomoyo and Sakura flung themselves past the balcony doors, only just barely being caught by the railing. They giggled drunkenly, pausing to look at each other, only to giggle more at the sight.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on Tomoyo's shoulder, a cheesy inebriated smile pasted on her lips. "Thank you, Tomoyo... for setting this up for me tonight."

Tomoyo murmured incoherently before asking, "Are you having fun?"

"Mmhmm." Sakura giggled. "I've never seen you drunk before."

Tomoyo decided not to tell Sakura that even though she drank the same amount as Sakura, due to her higher tolerance, she was not nearly as intoxicated. "I'm sorry they pushed you into it. You shouldn't have to drink if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay, Meiling's right. Even if I only get drunk once in a lifetime, right before getting married is the best time for it."

"It's a good thing we planned it a day before the eve of your wedding so you would have time to recover before the wedding itself."

"That's just like my Tomoyo-chan... always so well prepared." Sakura purred and nuzzled Tomoyo's shoulder.

Blushing a little on top of the drunken flush, Tomoyo murmured, "What else have you always wanted to do before getting married?"

Sakura giggled and leaned up to whisper something in Tomoyo's ear. At that precise moment, the raucous laughter coming from inside exploded and concealed the request.

Even so, Tomoyo was blushing from head to toe, standing stiffly as Sakura snuggled up against her again. Although she would have been all too happy to comply, it made her a little sad that Sakura had to be drunk before making the admission. There was no proving the validity of words that came from a drunk girl's mouth. But maybe she could use this opportunity to mark Sakura once and for all, unobtrusively, permanently...

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Mm?"

They both looked up at the nearly full moon. It would be full on the night of the wedding. Sakura whispered into the silent night, "Why do you want to move so badly?"

Tomoyo froze, but slowly made herself relax. Maybe she should get it all out now, while Sakura was drunk. She would feel a little better about herself and if Sakura asked later, she would be able to say she had already told her and avoid repeating it. It was likely the bit of drunkenness in her that told her this plan would not backfire on her. With a soft sigh, she answered, "Because after the wedding is over, there will be nothing keeping me in Japan."

Sakura frowned. "Your mother, your business..."

"None of that means anything when you're away in Hong Kong. Besides, the company pretty much runs itself now. I'm just a figurehead."

"What will the press say?"

"My mother can tell them I'm not well enough to attend press conferences after falling ill. I had to be taken to a top-secret medical facility outside the country. Which isn't a complete lie."

"But... but just because you _can _go doesn't mean you shou-"

"Is it so wrong to want to follow my own path?" Tomoyo sighed. She was really going too far now, but her mouth wouldn't stop running. "I've watched you grow from this uncertain, clumsy little girl into one of the sweetest, bravest, and strongest magician in the world. I've watched you follow your own destiny, with the Cards, and documented your rise to fame in the magical world. Now I'm watching you move forward with your life, getting married and moving to China with your new husband... and you're telling me I should just stay put because I can? If anything, I should _leave_ because I can. They're willing to teach me things I can't be taught here. They're willing to be... what Kero-chan, Yue-san, Kaho-sensei, and Eriol-kun were for you, Sakura-chan. Can't you understand that this _is_ what I want to do with my life?"

Sakura was silent for a moment before she asked, "If this had happened back when... we were in middle school, if you had been offered magic soon after I was, would you have gone?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I would have been underage still. I'm sure Mother would have protested it much more. But would I have wanted to go? I probably would have asked if I could come back once I had learned how to control my magic, but I still would have been willing to go. Everyone needs a little change sometimes to grow."

"But that doesn't have to mean we have to go our separate ways, does it?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow even as she turned to look at Sakura, who stood on her own two feet to look at her squarely in the eye. She swayed a little, but it was negligible. Tomoyo smiled and Sakura caught the beginnings of a tear in her eye. "Sakura-chan... you were the one who decided to go our separate ways first. All I did was decide that I wouldn't be where we started if you ever want to go back to the past. Because no one should ever be forced to live only in the past."

It was then that Sakura straightened with a realization that left her breathless. But she still had to voice it. "What if you're the one I want to come home to in the end?"

Tomoyo was just as stunned as Sakura at the revelation, but she turned her head away, balling one of her hands into a shaking fist. "Then when we reach the other side, I'll find you again."

Sakura snarled, which made Tomoyo turn her head back around even if Sakura didn't grasp her cheeks with both hands. "What if I don't want to wait until we've died to be with you? What if I want to fight by your side, should the need to fight arise? What if I've realized that all I ever wanted was to live and die with you?"

Tomoyo whispered, "We can't base life altering decisions on what if's."

Sakura growled shortly, "Oh shut up, you."

And with that, Sakura stole a kiss, incidentally, Tomoyo's first kiss.

Well, there is a saying about how you can't rape the willing.

You can't steal what is freely given either.

--

The wedding was a grand affair, despite the insistence that only 'friends and family' were invited. Sakura, being the befriending magician that she was, had quite a few friends. The new additions to her cast of friends, the Takamachi family, were hardly a blip in the radar.

The vows were beautiful, the loving looks so very touching. People who knew they were going to cry beforehand, because they were the sort that always cried at weddings, cried at this one as well. The rings were placed on each other's fingers and they were pronounced husband and wife.

Right beside the altar, Daidoji Tomoyo, maid of honor to Sakura Kinomoto Li, smiled and cheered with the rest of them. No one else knew, not even Sakura herself, what had happened the night of the bachelorette party. And no one else was going to know, because Tomoyo was the sort of person who would take secrets to the grave with her.

During the reception, people made new friends, reunited with old ones, copied down contact information, and had cheery laughs all around. A slide show of the bride and groom as they grew up, with the courteous supply of Tomoyo's treasure troves, became one of the highlights of the reception. When the best man, Yamazaki Takashi, made a speech raving about the magic that had been lit between Sakura and Shaoran almost at the same time Shaoran became friends with Takashi, the bride and groom laughed uneasily even as Chiharu dragged him out of the limelight to stop him from telling too-close-to-the-truth lies.

During the round of taking commemorative pictures with all of her friends, everyone, except Sakura who already knew, learned that the prestigious recorder Tomoyo-san was actually very camera shy. But for Sakura's sake, she allowed her picture to be taken numerous times, although some might later go home wondering why Sakura had more pictures taken with her maid of honor than with the groom himself.

One by one, or in groups and clumps, the guests trickled away, until someone finally said the newly wedded should get going so they could do the final western ritual. The mothers in the audience had hated the idea of wasting rice even if it was tradition to throw them over the newlyweds as they ran to the limo (again, courtesy of Daidoji Corporations), so it was bits of cut up paper that they threw over them. Even still, it was the best wedding many of them had ever attended, and the paper was sure to catch the wonders that could be had when the Daidoji company hosted weddings. Daidoji-san would be fending off the requests from many a young brides-to-be for months after that.

It was a picture perfect wedding, one as good as could be expected.

A few days after Sakura had left with Shaoran on their honeymoon in China, Tomoyo left her life in Japan behind and went home with the foreigners from another world. It was a teary farewell when Daughter left Mother, but the mother consoled herself that unlike Nadeshiko, Tomoyo hadn't left her to be with a man. And she refused to jinx herself that Tomoyo would die a premature death like her first love.

Six months later to the date, on Christmas Eve, Sakura left her life on Earth behind entirely, leaving a simple note on her pillow that said after six months of watching her husband chase after every highly magical being, dragons included, that came within eyesight, she simply could not take it anymore. She surmised that the only reason Shaoran's love for her was gradual in much the same way true love unfolded was because her own growth in power was gradual. Sakura expressed no doubt that if her children were to take after their parents as much as she believed they would, he would have 'fallen' for them as well. Signing her note "Disillusioned and Heartbroken," few even thought to look where Sakura had gone, although many magic users wondered how she had learned to erase her trace off the face of the map. Although some chalked it up to ingenious use of the Illusion and Erase cards, others, like Shaoran, were skeptical.

He knew and could not defy the truth, that he had failed to capture the heart of his once wife, because that heart had been captured by another long before Sakura had ever known what true love really was.

Shaoran knew that Sakura had gone to be with Tomoyo and was merely thankful that she had not left pregnant.

Little did he know, however...


	5. Make Yourself at Home!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

"Oh! I see what it was now. Vivio-chan, you have to mix it evenly, like this."

Vivio watched for a few moments before nodding and taking back the spoon. "Like this?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded as she watched. "Mm! Very good. I think you might have a real talent for this, Vivio-chan."

Vivio grinned with open pride. "Will it be ready when they get home?"

Tomoyo thought about it a moment. "I'm not sure... it depends on when they come back... this cake will be ready in about forty-five minutes though. If you don't include decorating it."

Vivio sighed. "That long?" Even still, she continued to diligently stir.

"You want to show them what you've learned while they've been working, don't you? Especially your Fate-mama."

At the reminder, Vivio was smiling again and nodding. "Do you think Nanoha-mama will like it?"

"I'm sure she secretly likes anything you make Vivio-chan." Tomoyo borrowed the spoon again and gave it a once over before nodding in approval. "All right, it's ready to put into the oven. Do you want to spoon it into the pan while I hold the bowl?"

"Mm!" Vivio was in the middle of scraping the last bit from the bottom of the bowl when she heard the magic chime.

"Vivio, we're home. Where are you?"

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio was about to rush off, but she froze and looked at Tomoyo first. She nodded and whispered that she would put it in the oven for her, and Vivio nodded and went to go greet her mothers.

Vivio giggled happily when both of her mothers picked her up at the same time, giving her a very weightless sensation, before she was crushed in a family bear hug.

After they set her down, Nanoha asked the typical, "Were you a good girl?"

Tomoyo came out of the kitchen, taking off her apron as she did so. "She was very good. Did the trip go well?"

Nanoha and Fate exchanged a look and a smile before Fate pointedly looked behind her.

Tomoyo's mouth fell open as she recognized the woman looking around with eyes filled with wonder. "S-Sakura...chan..."

Her name redirected Sakura's attention to her best friend and she smiled wide in recognition. Dropping her bags just inside the door, she hurried across the room and embraced Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! I missed you..."

Forgetting to hide her disbelief, Tomoyo looked over her shoulder at Nanoha and Fate, who simply gave her hopeless smiles. And then Vivio tugged on one of their skirts and started telling them about everything she did while they were gone, leaving Tomoyo and Sakura virtually without distraction.

Almost out of habit, Tomoyo led Sakura to the couch. Anywhere to sit down. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Sakura frowned, but smiled again as if it were nothing. "I left Shaoran-kun. He... China... After half a year, no probably less than that, I realized I wouldn't be able to spend the rest of my life with him. So I came after you."

Tomoyo was still having trouble processing this. She noted out of the corner of her eye that Nanoha and Fate were taking Vivio upstairs to their bedroom loft. She was now forced to concentrate on what Sakura was telling her. "You left Shaoran-kun... for me?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "It sounds silly doesn't it? But it was so much more than that. It was... kind of like what you said back before the wedding. After you left... there just wasn't any reason to stay anymore. And I wanted to look for somewhere new to find... my true self."

"But you have-"

Sakura shook her head. "It's not enough. I realized it when I thought back how much of a difference there was between now and when I first started working with Clow Cards. How do I know I don't still have so much more to learn? More things I can do with my magic, without even having to rely on the Cards? And I have you to thank, Tomoyo-chan."

"M-me? But I didn't-"

"You did." Sakura squeezed Tomoyo's hands gently within her own grasp. Tomoyo realized she hadn't let go since they'd hugged. "You made me realize that I should never be satisfied with my current lot. That I should always keep an eye out for the next best thing."

"I didn't- that was different. I'm..." Tomoyo sighed. She really couldn't talk right after being caught so off guard. "Sakura-chan... are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure. And I heard from Nanoha-san and Fate-san about how limited communication is between magical and non-magical words. I understand that you didn't keep in touch like you said you would because you couldn't, not for lack of wanting." Tomoyo bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. "And I know how hard it is to get vacations to other worlds too when you're working in the military and transportation too. I was lucky because Nanoha-san and Fate-san argued my case for me, and I was allowed to come back with them."

"But how did you know they were...?"

"Hm? I sensed them coming the moment they were within orbit." Sakura smiled. "My detection skills have gotten a lot better since first meeting them. Besides, their magical signatures are... rather unique. And I was surrounded by magic users and scores of people who are good at sensing powerful magic or highly condensed stored magic. It was pretty easy at that point." Sakura shook her head and shifted in her seat, excitement renewed. "But enough about that. How have you been doing? Have you learned how to use magic better?"

As she became more accustomed to hearing Sakura's voice again, Tomoyo allowed herself to become an excited little girl sharing stories with her best friend again. "Yes, actually. Shamal-san and Nanoha-san have been working to teach me what they can when they have time to spare, and I practice when they're busy doing other things. I also help by watching Vivio when she gets home from school and they aren't close enough to spend time with her. I've been teaching her how to bake more- she seems to really like it. We were actually making a cake when you came... do you want to stay here and eat some?"

Sakura paused in the process of saying yes to ask, "Weren't you going to stay?"

"Only to finish making the cake and watching Vivio to see that she knows what to do. It's really for Vivio-chan and her parents. Though, I didn't know you were coming at all... they didn't give me any warning... I'm fairly certain they'll have us stay a little longer as a result..."

"Is that... bad?"

"Hm? Oh no, no. It's just... well, I live near Hayate-san and her family, and she had invited me to spend Christmas night with them, but I'd already promised to be here until Nanoha-san and Fate-san came home so they could have a quiet night with Vivio-chan... oh it's just all..."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Who's Hayate-san? It doesn't matter what we do, as long as... you don't mind me being here, do you? Fate-san said I would probably live with you once I got here..."

Tomoyo hesitated only the briefest of seconds before she said, "I... I don't mind."

When Tomoyo didn't say anything more, Sakura repeated, "So who is this Hayate-san? Is she a friend of Nanoha-san and Fate-san? Can I meet her-"

"NO!" Tomoyo had such a bloodshot look in her eyes just then, as if she had just remembered an encounter with the devil, and it startled Sakura into silence. After a moment, Tomoyo calmed and explained, "No... not tonight... definitely not tonight. Hayate-san is a high commander in the ground military forces. She's Nanoha-san and Fate-san's distant superior, but in a different section of the TSAB from them. They're all separated by their specialties now but yes, they are all childhood friends. But... no, I really can't let you meet Hayate-san tonight."

Sakura frowned. "But wh-"

"She's a demon."

Tomoyo shuddered and rubbed her arms as if she weren't wearing long sleeves in a heated room. Sakura wondered what kind of woman this Hayate-san was to have scarred Tomoyo so badly.

"Is she really that bad?"

Tomoyo nodded. "She makes Nanoha-san seem tame in comparison."

Sakura frowned again. That didn't sound right. "But Nanoha-san is ni-"

"Nanoha-san is more than just the strict mother you see with Vivio-chan. She..." Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura... we've made some very powerful friends... Friends that we should be very grateful we're not on the opposing ends of."

Sakura started to raise a hand as if to object, but it fell limp at her side as she thought about it. "They shield their power then?"

"Of course. Everybody around here seems to. Except the newest recruits, and even they are starting to learn to do the same. It's all about control. Well, this _is_ the military after all."

Sakura leaned back on the couch, wondering if she had bitten off more than she could chew by coming here. Tomoyo seemed to be getting used to it, but she seemed like she had had the magic of the place sucked out of her. Like a child who had finally made it to the North Pole only to learn that Santa Claus was a figurehead for a toy factory in Northern Greenland.

"Do you like it here?"

Tomoyo paused at the question, apparently having been thinking of something else. "Do I like it? Well, it's all a bit overwhelming, but yes, I suppose I could say I like it. I suspect I'll be able to say I love it once I pass the exam and am allowed to work as a school nurse where Vivio-chan goes to school."

"You'll be a nurse then?"

Tomoyo smiled at the traces of a smile she saw on Sakura's lips. It was better when she was smiling, in the end. "And I'll be helping with the school choir. It's a very active choir and I suspect it will keep me busy in a very good way. That's what my two specialties seem to be, you know. Magic wise. Healing and music. Shamal-san is trying to teach me how to combine the two to make my offensive attacks. I don't really want to use offensive attacks, but I suppose it's best to be balanced."

Sakura leaned back, again cowed into silence with the weight of Tomoyo's words. She wondered if she had ever seen Tomoyo look so excited when talking about something that wasn't related to her. It was an odd feeling, like a mother who realized for the first time that her child was happier when not caged, albeit in a mansion where she could have anything she wanted. It was then that she realized she liked Tomoyo better this way. She liked the freer Tomoyo, who was ready and willing to grow as much as she could.

Tomoyo had stopped talking once Sakura had stopped listening, settling for simply watching her expression. It was a surprise, certainly, to see her face after six long months of no contact, but it was not really an unpleasant surprise. She was rather glad she had come here first, if Sakura was to come at all, for she could then pass on everything she had learned firsthand. Things Nanoha-san and Fate-san had grown so used to that they wouldn't think to tell them. Looking at her from a fresh perspective, Sakura was still the girl that she had fallen in love with, but it was easier now to talk with her without obsessing over her, cute as she was. This was for the best, as she couldn't afford to have her judgment clouded here.

Perhaps it was from all the time spent with Vivio, but Tomoyo now started to feel the irresistible urge to take care of Sakura, to make sure she settled in better than Tomoyo had. "Did they run tests on you when you came in?"

"You mean security?" Sakura nodded. "It was all right. I left Yue-san with Shaoran-kun's family. He and Kero-chan can communicate even when they aren't in the same world. I've been testing it at points all the way here. That's why I brought Kero-chan with me, but when I was released into the open air, or air where he could freely travel, he flew off, wanting to get to know the place."

"Do you know where he is?"

Sakura nodded again. "Like I said, I've gotten better at detecting magical signatures. I think he's a few floors below us, probably in a kitchen or something."

Tomoyo nodded and sighed, feeling as if she had just ridden on the intergalactic spaceship. "Was it a good trip?"

Sakura nodded again. "It was a weird feeling at first, but once I got used to it, it felt like I was on a cruise."

Tomoyo smiled. That sounded a bit right. That's how it was for her as well, after they ran extensive tests to make sure the Lost Logia wouldn't corrupt her anytime soon.

"So how-" Sakura was cut off when a loud beeping interlaced with a recorded voice announced that the cake had finished baking.

Within two seconds, Vivio was running down the stairs saying, "I'llgetit I'llgetit!"

Tomoyo instantly switched to babysitter mode and scolded, "Vivio! Don't run on the stairs and don't open that oven door!"

The recognized voice instantly made Vivio skid to a stop and she pouted in Tomoyo's direction. "Why?"

Tomoyo didn't even spare Sakura a glance as she walked over to Vivio and placed a hand on her head. "You know why you can't run on the stairs. Remember what happened two weeks ago?"

Vivio continued to pout. "But I ended up okay! You healed it before Nanoha-mama got home..."

"Even though I still told her what happened." Tomoyo shook her head. "It's for your own safety, Vivio-chan. When your body is strong enough to take it, maybe you can be like your Nanoha-mama and fly down from any roof you like, but until then, watch your step, all right?"

Vivio lowered her head and mumbled an apology. And then within three seconds she looked up and protested anew, "Why can't I open the oven door? It's done, isn't it?"

This time, Tomoyo led Vivio to the kitchen as she explained. "I let you do that last week to show you what would happen if you did that. Remember?"

Vivio frowned upon remembering. "It went all deflated..."

Tomoyo nodded. "Give it a few moments to cool and then we'll take it out of the oven."

"How can it cool in the oven?"

"Well..."

"She's very good with Vivio, isn't she?"

Sakura looked up from watching Tomoyo explain things to Vivio and saw Nanoha and Fate just a few feet away, watching the same sight.

Fate nodded and smiled. "I think she learned to mix a bit of both of our styles. Not too harsh, not too soft either. It'll be good if she can work in Vivio's school and be there when she needs someone that's not a higher up."

Nanoha looked down at Sakura, who suddenly felt the urge to stand. "Did you settle your living arrangements?"

Sakura scratched her head as she answered, "Well, Tomoyo doesn't seem to mind me staying with her, so I suppose so, yes."

Fate suggested, "Tomoyo wakes up rather early. Maybe you should get a good night's sleep tonight so you can wake up with her? It might benefit you to see the world through her eyes. She gets a lot of exercise throughout the day, considering she works with Shamal at the school and Vivio here nearly every day. As far as the ground base goes, I'm sure she knows all the shortcuts like the back of her hand now."

Tomoyo called from the kitchen, "I'm not that good, Fate-san. Please don't give her the wrong impression."

Nanoha winked and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "Tomoyo-san is a very talented girl- though I'm sure you know that from knowing her as long as you have."

Sakura nodded slowly, only now realizing just how much she had taken Tomoyo for granted.

Tomoyo poked her head out of the kitchen to ask, "Nanoha-san, Fate-san. Vivio-chan wants to put icing on the cake to make it look nice. Do you mind waiting another fifteen minutes?"

Fate answered for them, "Take as much time as you need, Tomoyo-san. We had dinner a little while ago in the city, so we'll be ready for dessert anytime."

As Tomoyo went back to showing Vivio what to do, Nanoha continued on with Sakura. "Now, we discussed it a little on the way here, but I'll ask again now that you've had a little time to compare notes with Tomoyo-san. Are you sure you want to join the military ranks? It'll be dangerous, it'll be grueling, but if you're up to it, we can set it up for you and perhaps even find a way to make an intelligent device associated with your Cards. How about it?"

Sakura looked again towards the kitchen before giving Nanoha her full attention. "If I join the military... will I be able to see Tomoyo often?"

Nanoha glanced at Fate. "You will if you're enlisted by the ground base. That's where we are now. But if you go into any of the other fields... in essence, it would be like me and Fate here."

Fate explained, "I'm only here during the holidays and on my day offs. The main branch that I do my office work in and take orders from is several miles south of here. It's easy to fly here and back, but I do have a room there as well, when I finish work so late it isn't worth coming back every night."

As Sakura seemed to look disheartened, since Tomoyo's proximity had obviously been a large factor in Sakura's decision to go to Mid-Childa, Nanoha quickly added, "But I'm fairly certain you would be the greatest asset to the ground forces. Hayate-chan can also help you get situated and as I mentioned before, Shamal-san is one of her four guardians. You shouldn't have any trouble getting time to see Tomoyo-san, especially after the day's training is over."

Sakura nodded, allowing herself a moment to think. It then occurred to her to ask, "What is Hayate-san like? Tomoyo-chan seemed... almost scared of her."

Nanoha bit her lip, obviously trying to keep from smiling. She glanced at Fate, who was also smiling.

"I think it was more that she was scared for you, Sakura-san."

At Sakura's questioning look, Nanoha nodded and said, "You see... Just between us, Hayate-chan gets a little... playful with her help."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Fate murmured, "She seems to have developed a fetish for groping unsuspecting women that work under her."

Sakura frowned, and then suddenly looked towards the kitchen. "You mean...?"

Nanoha nodded. "On her first day here, actually. And it seems Hayate-chan has taken a particular liking to her. Which of course makes Vita-chan jealous."

Sakura murmured, as if in a daze, "Tomoyo-chan was dead-set against me meeting Hayate-san today..."

After a moment's consideration, Fate said, "Well, considering tonight is Hayate's drinking party with her guardians, I suspect it would be very dangerous ground. She gets especially bad when she's drunk. Which is why we have opted to stay home today. We were, of course, invited, but luckily, we had enough other reasons to decline."

Sakura's voice had a hint of fear in it. "Does she... even with you...?"

Nanoha shook her head vigorously, wrapping her arms around Fate's waist as if she belonged there. "Not recently. She teases us a lot though. But I don't care. I'm not letting her grope Fate anymore."

Fate sighed softly, not unhappily, as she kissed Nanoha's hair. "And your possessiveness is exactly what she preys on."

Nanoha huffed, "You're just as bad! Don't pin it all on me."

"I wasn't. It's just you're better known for it."

"I'm better known in just about every category." Nanoha did not seem happy about this. "Am I really that indiscreet?"

Fate kissed Nanoha again, this time openly on the lips. "It's just a sign that people like you. It's about time you learned to soak it in and take it with a grain of salt."

As Tomoyo came back into the room, brandishing a freshly iced strawberry cake, Sakura wondered about the company she kept here.

A scarred best friend Tomoyo, a groping Commander Hayate, and a lesbian couple for benefactors.

She watched as Vivio jumped on Nanoha's lap and began chatting excitedly with them again.

And a girl with two different colored eyes who seemed like the splitting image of her acclaimed foster parents.

She was silent as Tomoyo cut slices of cake for each of them and Nanoha made the customary first taste and resulting criticism. Except today, Nanoha smiled with approval and cut the criticism short, which did not go unnoticed by Vivio.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura's silence after a while and called her name. On the second try, Sakura responded by directing her message to Nanoha and Fate. "Nanoha-san." Everyone stopped to look at her. "With your guidance, I'd like to take you up on your offer."

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Nanoha smiled and answered, "Good. Give me three days and I'll get the first placement test set up for you. Starting tomorrow, you can visit Vita-chan. If you go early, you may be able to catch her before she leaves her home with Hayate-chan. Vita-chan will help inform you about everything you need to pass an exam. What they expect of new recruits." With that, Nanoha smiled and returned to the conversation she was having with Vivio and Fate.

Tomoyo gave them confused looks, but when Sakura smiled at her and complimented her on the strawberry vanilla cake, she smiled back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, now that Sakura was here with her.

--

"To-mo-yo-chan!" Tomoyo yelped as she was simultaneously hugged and groped. Her saving grace was that Hayate was always gentle, though firm. "Ara? Who's your friend?"

Tomoyo ruefully rubbed her behind as she stepped aside and introduced Sakura. "This is my best friend, fresh from Earth. She's here to stay and she'd like to be recruited to the grounds military force. Nanoha-san and Fate-san recommended that she would benefit most from learning from you."

"S-Sakura Kinomoto. It's... nice to meet you." Sakura looked up at Hayate nervously as the commander led her into the middle of the room and then proceeded to circle her. She yelped and squeaked as Hayate touched here and felt there. Now she could understand Tomoyo's fear, although she thought she was strong enough to endure it.

And then with a resounding slap on the back that was a fair bit lower than Sakura was used to, Hayate declared, "Relax, relax! You're in good hands. You came at a good time, too. We just finished an interstellar peace treaty, so it's been quiet recently. Perfect time for learning. Tomoyo-chan, you can leave Sakura-chan to me. Shamal-san is just finishing up the breakfast dishes- she'll be ready soon. Have you two eaten?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "We went on a quick tour around the grounds so I'd know where Tomoyo would be throughout the day. We ate breakfast on the way back."

Hayate pouted as if she had been denied a special treat. Tomoyo avoided eye contact to prevent being called on for her foresight.

But Hayate shook her head and smiled it off. "No matter. That means we can get started right away. Sakura-chan, would you be willing to accompany me to my office today? I have papers to sign and people to see, but inbetween, I'd love to hear about your story."

"My... my story?"

Hayate nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I've heard about you, of course. From Tomoyo-chan mostly. But that's just the basics really. I want to learn what motivates you, what your dreams are, what you know you're capable of, and what you want to be capable of. And among that, life stories are always fun ways to pass the time, when you have time. In return, I'll answer any questions you have about TSAB and when I've decided, I'll tell you which subdivision of the grounds forces you're most suited to. Then we can begin mapping out your training regime."

Sakura nodded as if she understood, but really, Hayate was talking so fast it was going a little over her head.

At that moment, Shamal walked in from the kitchen and smiled. "Oh, so this is Sakura-san?"

Sakura suddenly wondered how much Tomoyo had been talking about her. When she glanced at her friend, however, her gaze was carefully avoided as Tomoyo responded.

"Yes, Shamal-san, this is Sakura Kinomoto. Hayate-san has agreed to work with her to find her place in the military."

Shamal-san smiled gently and said a few congenial words of greeting to Sakura before turning to Tomoyo. "We have a little time before we need to leave. Tomoyo-san, have you had a chance to show Sakura-san your newest song?"

Tomoyo flushed and murmured under her breath, "No, I haven't. Aside from which, it's not done yet."

Hayate clasped her hands. "You haven't heard it yet, Sakura-chan? It's so beautiful. Come now, sit down. Shamal-san, too. Tomoyo, please, sing for us before we leave? It's always such a good way to start the day."

Tomoyo's cheeks darkened further. "Do... do you really want me to...?"

Shamal-san nodded encouragingly. "It's good to practice in front of an audience, Tomoyo-san. That's the best way to determine how effective it is. And I'll stop you if it starts going wrong- although it hasn't yet."

Even as she was led to sit down on the couch, Sakura couldn't help but wonder at Tomoyo's delicate nervousness. She looked... scared, but at the same time eager to please. She was used to these mock performances it seemed, but she was nothing like the confident soloist that shone so brightly back at home.

Tomoyo had just finished warm-up breathing exercises when Signum and Vita walked into the room, wondering what all the commotion was about. Tomoyo flushed anew as Hayate encouraged them to join the audience. Sakura realized that this too, was a common occurrence, although not as common as only Shamal, or Shamal and Hayate.

But when Tomoyo began in earnest, Sakura forgot everything else, forgot to observe her surroundings- she forgot everything but how to take in the music before her.

She could feel the love in her voice caress her ears, opening her mind to healing. She could feel the magic at work, lightening the burdens of her mind when there were no burdens of the body to take care of. And when she opened her eyes, hearing Tomoyo wind down, she realized that the singer was looking and smiling directly at her.

Tomoyo allowed a moment's silence after she wound down before remarking humbly, "It's not done yet though. It's supposed to be twice as long and a bit more complicated than that. This one is only skin deep."

"No." Sakura was the first to respond, and everyone looked at her. "It already has a magic of its own. And I felt it." She gestured at her heart. "In here."

Hayate glanced at Shamal, who smiled back. Hayate stood up, clapping. "Sakura-chan is right, Tomoyo-chan. Today was your best yet. Keep up the good work, all right?"

Shamal stood and murmured some words to Tomoyo before turning to Hayate. "Well then, we'll be off. I'll keep the lines open in case you need me, as always."

Hayate waved as Shamal and Tomoyo left. "Take care!"

Sakura had seen Tomoyo look at her just before leaving, and she could have sworn she heard Tomoyo's voice in her head telling her to take care of herself today. It must have been her imagination though. Telepathy was a bit much, even in a magic-centric world.

"Shall we go?"

Sakura blinked back to attention only to realize there was no one else in the room besides Hayate. "Where did the others...?"

"Signum and Vita-chan already left to take care of their rounds. We'll see them around lunchtime. Zafira-san will be joining us today."

Sakura looked where Hayate gestured and found herself looking at a rather large wolf-beast that she really should have seen before now. Then as if just remembering, she exclaimed, "Oh! I have a... beast guardian, I guess you would say? Kerberos, although I call him Kero-chan."

Hayate smiled. "The people here are used to creatures like Zafira-san. Don't be fooled though, he has a humanoid form too. As does Arf-san, Fate-chan's familiar. If Kerberos-san is here, you should take him with us. He and Zafira-san might get along."

Zafira remarked, "Let's see this Kerberos."

Sakura stared at Zafira, momentarily stunned that there was yet another talking creature, but she shook it off and concentrated on finding Kero-chan. She saw through his eyes and realized he was about to eat a pastry that was obviously stolen. _"KERO-CHAN!"_ To her relief, he instantly dropped it, realizing his actions were being watched. _"Come find me. There's another guardian beast here I want you to meet."_

Sakura sighed once she had received Kero-chan's affirmative. She looked up to find Hayate watching her with a bemused expression. Suddenly self-conscious, Sakura asked, "W-what is it? I sent for Kero-chan."

Hayate shook her head. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I was only thinking of something. Remembering really. Shall we go? Kero-chan can find us even if we move, right?"

Sakura nodded. "He'll just follow my magical signature."

Hayate nodded shortly and walked through the door first. Waiting on the other side for Sakura to follow her, she started up another conversation. "So Tomoyo-chan told me you had a set of Cards that all do different things? And you can use them in combination with each other?"

Sakura nodded again. "Most of them I've learned how to use as an extension of my own body, like the Fly Card grows wings out of my back."

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting... How high have you flown? Does it protect you from colder temperatures at higher altitudes?"

Sakura was about to respond when she realized she didn't know. "I'm not sure. I've never gone high enough on a cold enough night to notice difference because of altitudes. But the Firey Card would probably keep me warm enough if I used it sparingly."

"Hmm... can you tell fortunes with them?"

Sakura nodded. "Using all 52 Cards. It works kind of like Tarot Cards. You know what Tarot Cards are?"

Hayate nodded and waved it off. "Of course, of course. I came from Japan too, you know. Hmm... this is interesting... I might have you meet with Sister Carim at some point too. Can I see your Cards? Or are they sensitive to who touches them?"

Sakura shook her head. As she pulled them out of a pouch and offered them to Hayate, she said, "They do have minds of their own, and I enjoy talking with them, but they don't mind other people touching them."

Hayate flipped through the cards slowly, studying each one. She stopped at one. "How much power does the Thunder Card have? I assume it has lightning aspects as well?"

"Yes. I don't use it often, but once, I was able to stop a rampaging horse with it. Well, it wasn't really a horse, I mean, it wasn't alive... I mean, it's not like I killed it..."

"It wasn't alive to begin with?"

"Yes! That's it. Someone else was animating it and Thunder stopped it."

Hayate nodded a few times, mumbling under her breath as she flipped through the cards. "Fate-chan might be able to help you with developing techniques for that one... Ah! This looks interesting. The Illusion Card?"

As Sakura complied, she secretly wondered if Hayate was going to ask about all of her cards. Although it did make sense, she had the feeling she was going to get tired out before long.

But when they reached Hayate's office, Hayate had given back the Cards before ending their conversation with sparkling finality.

"Well, Sakura-chan, it looks like you're in for a very interesting stay. You may have to stay at the main base- that's this one, by the way- simply because you have such broad abilities. Even Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan specialize, which is why they're in their particular fields. But if you work on your compatibility with your Cards and boost your power levels, TSAB just might have another ace up its sleeve in a couple of years." Hayate held out her hand and smiled. "Sorry it's a bit late. Kinomoto Sakura, I can already see that it will be a pleasure to work with you."

Relieved, Sakura smiled and shook her hand, thinking that Hayate wasn't at all as bad as everyone said she was.

But then, their acquaintance had only just begun.


	6. Tears of Exhaustion

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

"What is this?"

Hayate giggled. "It's a questionnaire. It's an official way to determine what field you'd be best in. It's digitized so that you can just touch the button underneath and speak your answer and it will record it for you on the main computer for someone to determine your placement."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You mean _this_ is the placement exam?"

"Oh, don't think of it as an exam; it isn't really graded. And you'll take another one after this one helps narrow down your choices. Anything else? I'll let you take it in this room while I'm in a conference."

Sakura paused and then asked, "A... stranger is going to be looking at my answers?"

Hayate wondered how she should answer that. "You should assume such, but the military has no reason to care what your personal preferences are; it just wants the good ones where they'll be best. But take heart in that it's bound to be one of Nanoha-chan's friends. Simply because she's befriended so many people everywhere she goes. Make sure you take it seriously and answer as honestly as possible, all right? The military doesn't like jokers."

Sakura nodded stiffly, looking down at the daunting plain white cover sheet.

Hayate watched her for a moment before giving her an impulsive hug. "It'll be fine. Relax, relax! You get 24 hours to finish this test. But speak to no one about the questions or your answers, understand? Top-secret testing procedures, so that future test takers can't be influenced when going into the test."

"So it _is_ a test?"

"Relax, I said! This isn't school, Sakura-chan. Still, good luck!"

After Hayate left her, Sakura flopped down on the chair and stared at the thick questionnaire book. It reminded her of one of those commercialized children's books that played recordings off to the side when you pressed certain buttons. She supposed it wasn't on an actual computer for the sake of portability, but she couldn't help but feel that she was given an archaic piece of equipment, despite said archaic piece still being more advanced than what she had known on Earth.

Finally satisfied with doing nothing, Sakura took a deep breath and opened to the first page. She was relieved to find that after scanning the whole page, it seemed fairly straightforward. She could do this, no problem.

Note: The following is an excerpt of the questions that either flew straight past Sakura's naïve head or were found to result in interesting answers, followed by her answers, finished off by Hayate's thoughts on it when she listened to it later to judge as Sakura's 'interviewer'. This questionnaire is rumored to have been written by the fearsome Commander Hayate as a way to scare off the weak of heart. Or those too smart to follow seemingly stupid orders that will save their butts one day. But that's a different issue.

Question 1: How will you respond when a commanding officer tells you to "Make sure to read all questions carefully before proceeding"?

Sakura: Um... okay? Wait, military... um... Yes, sir! Wait, I've been seeing a lot of females here... Yes, ma'am! Or... Yes, Commander! Or... oh I don't know!

Hayate: A simple 'Yes' would suffice with me, if done with a tone of respect... Especially considering that's advice not an order. Hmm... maybe we should be strict on her just for the fun of it... she seems like she'd be fun to tease...

Question 11: If you could have everything in the universe, what would you want most of all?

Sakura: What would I want? That sounds like a lot of trouble to take care of... 'everything in the universe'... We can't even maintain 'world peace' on Earth... Umm... I guess I'd want... I'd want to keep the good things in my life. Yes, that sounds about right. I already lost my mother when I was young and I nearly lost my best frien-beep: Recording Finished

Hayate: Silly Sakura. You're supposed to think first then record. But she has decent priorities... "A bird in the hand is better than two in the sky" I suppose... And mark that comment about her mother and Tomoyo-chan... all right! Next one...

Question 23: If you had to live on a non-magical planet for a year, what one magical technology would you want to take with you?  
Sakura: Eh? Like Earth? Well... I'd take back my cards, I guess.

Hayate: groans into hand I guess this was a little too early for someone who had lived on a non-magical planet all her life.

Question 27: Who is your hero?  
Sakura: My brother, Touya, I guess. He's always there when I need him and he always seems to know what's going on even if no one tells him... Oh but Tomoyo-chan is good like that too...

Hayate: Sounds like someone didn't keep her magic a secret very well... Marking that too... And the existence of a brother... and that she had no magical heroes to base this question off of...

Question 46: Why do you want to join the military?  
Sakura: Because I was told the military could use someone like me, who has a variety of arsenal at her direct disposal. That was how I got roped into collecting the Clow Cards actually... but that was my fault to begin with... oh, and because I wanted to be with- wait, this is a military questionnaire, I can't answer like that, but she said to be hon-beep: Recording Finished

Hayate: I'm going to take a wild swing at it and say she was referring to Tomoyo-chan... what is that, the tenth mention in almost fifty questions?

Question 268: Do you have a familiar?  
Sakura: Finally! A question I can answer! Yes, I have one, well, two technically. The Appointer, Kerberos is my main familiar and beast guardian. The Judge, Yue is a human-like guardian and... oh... he's still on Earth... I guess he doesn't count for this...

Hayate: Nope, he doesn't, but thank you for playing. Mark that she has a human guardian too... Hm, I wonder if this Yue-san is like Signum or Shamal? Or maybe even Vita-chan? Mark that I have to ask her more about her familiars...Oh and that she likes to explain her answers even when not asked to...

Question 269: If you answered yes to Question 268, does your familiar take magic from you to maintain its own energy?

Sakura: Yes... it caused a bit of trouble at first too, since I wasn't strong enough... but I can maintain both of them just fine now.

Hayate: Mark that Sakura-chan's familiars do seem to work similarly to the familiars of our worlds... At least she has that going for her...

Question 342: If you could choose a partner in any mission, provided you could choose from any division, who would you choose and why?

Sakura: Eh? Was that... the first time they asked why? Oh...oh... oops. Um, I'd choose Tomoyo-chan, because we've been together since before I first gained magic, and she knows my magic capabilities as well as I know her... but... oh... Tomoyo-chan isn't in the military, is she?

Hayate: Not so much, I'm afraid. Mark that Sakura-chan needs to find an equal in the military divisions...

Question 481: Are you tired yet?  
Sakura: Yes... And I only have four more hours... Just how many questions are there?

Hayate: An even thousand, but Sakura-chan, you would have had a much easier time of it if you weren't such a straightforward and honest character. So much like Nanoha... although you seem to talk a little bit more... hm...

Question 544: What are your three sizes?

Sakura: 84-69-82... wait what? Why does the military want to know that?

Hayate: Fufufu I got another one, yay for me... And what do you think, Sakura-chan? So I can make your uniforms... Ah, I love putting that question in there... poor lambs are always too tired to notice...

Question 666: Do you believe in Fate?

Sakura: Yes, I trust her to do what's right. Wait... do you mean Fate in general or Enforcer Fate-san? ... Oh well, the answer's the same, anyway.

Hayate: Hoho... smart girl, she's catching on... I wonder if she's waking up...

Question 777: If a wood chuck could chuck wood, would Fate and Nanoha ever do it in the woods?

Sakura: Hnh?... Sure... I guess...

Hayate: Poor girl... she must really be exhausted... well, I did get some three hundred questions of pure reaction soundbites out of her. And Tomoyo-chan did mention that if I could give her copies she would make it worth my while... Hmm...

Question 878: What's 2 + 2?

Sakura: 878... Geez this is exhausting...

Hayate: Mark to check Sakura's math skills and judgment when working overtime.

Question 999: Almost done! What would your response be if you were ordered to flip back to question 555 and answer 'Erase' and nothing else and then close the book? (Hint: Read question 1 again)

Sakura: Eh? (Question 1) Make sure to read all questions carefully before proceeding... Eh. EH? EHHHHH?? Hoooooeeeeee... You mean...?

Hayate: You're so cute, Sakura-chan. I think I want for keeps now.

Question 1000: I was just kidding about Question 999. Your answers should have all been faithfully recorded. No changes can be made once each recording has finished. As your reward for making it this far, your last question is very simple.

Sakura: Sleep...

Hayate: Tsk-tsk Sakura-chan. You're supposed to say, 'Hand in this questionnaire' and then go to sleep. But you're forgiven. Oh... this has been such a fun endeavor. I think I know just where you belong now though... But protocol has its demands...

Note: On Question 544, I did not get Sakura's actual adult sizes... If you have them to offer, by all means, tell me and let me post them here.

--

Tomoyo snapped to attention when the door opened and a dark figure wandered through. Be it through magical signature or familiar intuition, she recognized Sakura and ran to her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you all right?"

Sakura moaned tiredly for a long moment, wondering which way was up and what time it was. "Sleep..."

"Were you out all night with Hayate? What did you do?"

Sakura shook her head as Tomoyo led her to the bed and helped her lay down. "Preliminary... questionnaire... a thousand questions..."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "Did you work hard?"

"They were really weird questions..." Sakura sighed and rubbed her face in the pillow. "I just want to sleep and forget about it... I probably failed anyway..."

Tomoyo chucked lightly as she brushed Sakura's hair away from her face. "You can't fail a questionnaire, Sakura-chan."

"They probably... think I'm a ditz now though..."

"I think you made a better impression than you think you did. But rest for now. I'll bring you some lunch later, okay?"

Sakura frowned, even while she kept her eyes closed. "Lunch...? What time is it?"

"It's a few hours after sunrise... I have to go see Shamal-san now, but I'll be back soon, okay? Sleep it off." Tomoyo stood up from the bed and covered Sakura with a blanket.

Tomoyo noticed that Sakura hadn't taken off her shoes and did so for her, watching her face all the while to make sure she wasn't disturbed from her much needed slumber.

She neatened up a few other things in the room, making sure she had everything she needed for the day, before returning to Sakura. Leaning down close to Sakura's face, she whispered, "I'm going now, okay? Sweet dreams, Sakura." Tomoyo hesitated for a moment, but then impulsively kissed her forehead, backing away quickly lest Sakura awakened.

But Sakura did nothing of the sort, for she was now sleeping the sleep of the dead.

Tomoyo smiled endearingly and left the room, hardly able to wait until lunchtime.

After Tomoyo left, Sakura moved in her sleep, a slight frown on her lips as she mouthed a name.

--

Fate absently played with Nanoha's fingers under the table as she considered the question. "She's not strong enough or knowledgeable enough to enter into the top ranks, but she needs to be in the top ranks to be of the most notable use to the military... well then, let's just train her until she gets up to acceptable levels. She's a fast learner, isn't she? Let's see what she can do when confronted with hands-on training."

Nanoha nodded in agreement. There was a serene smile on her face as she let her fingers intertwine, untangle, and intertwine again with Fate's. "She may just have trouble with the testing format. We've had several like that. If she's told how things are supposed to be done, I doubt she'll need long before she can apply it to fresh situations. Most new arrivals don't go immediately into the military anyway."

Hayate murmured, "But she would work so well as an ace for the military once she trains on our standards... she can help in all the fields and use the main base as her headquarters."

"But each field has a different way of writing reports. She may get confused."

"A proper intelligent device would help facilitate that."

"An intelligent device to someone who hasn't even been admitted yet, though?"

"She already has a staff and Cards of her own. With her permission, we may be able to tweak the staff to fulfill its basic functions as well as the functions associated with TSAB."

"How much can Tomoyo-chan teach her off the clock?"

"The basics in communication and the military codes at least. She's around the military personnel all day sometimes and she asks smart questions."

"And I can fill her in on other things when there's time," Hayate mumbled as she drew out sketches for a plan. "Nanoha-chan, do you think you can have her enlisted in your basic training group?"

"At the Academy? I should be able to fit her in. We'll need to get a uniform-"

"And I've got her measurements." Hayate seemed a little too pleased at this fact.

Nanoha sighed and shook her head. "I'll send in the paperwork when I get back to my desk then."

As they stood up, their grasp on each other's hands slipped but locked together on the rebound swing.

Hayate was quick to jump on it. "You really can't keep your hands to yourselves, can you?"

Nanoha smiled as she turned to walk away from the table. "You're the last person that should be saying that, Hayate-chan."

Hayate pouted, walking around the table to join them on Nanoha's free side. As she reached for a friendly grab, she claimed, "You know you love i-ow! Fate-chan!"

Fate's hand retracted from pinching the back of Hayate's. "No touchie." Fate placed her hand on Nanoha's far hip and pulled her closer for emphasis. "Mine."

Nanoha giggled at this and rest her head on Fate's shoulder until they arrived at the door. Just before the automatic door opened, she turned and kissed Fate's cheek, whispered that she would see her at home, and announced to her two colleagues that she was going back to her desk now.

Not in the slightest mood to try to move in on Fate after being so pointedly pinched, Hayate resumed friendly conversation as she walked with Fate down the hallways. "When's your next deployment?"

"Not until next week. I get to relax here until then, but I'll be gone for a month minimum. At most, maybe six."

"Nanoha-chan will miss you."

"Nanoha will fry you alive for me if you do anything to her that you shouldn't while I'm gone."

Hayate pouted. "You two are such spoilsports. Nobody else complains."

"Nobody else has known you since before your rise to power."

They paused to glance at each other, daring the other to defy further, but they both ended up giggling.

Hayate started again, "Enjoy your week."

"Thank you. Tell me if there's ever anything you need help with while I'm still available."

"But you aren't available." Hayate grinned. "You're with Nanoha-chan now, aren't you?"

Fate flushed slightly at the implications, but she was able to quickly shake it off. "You know what I mean."

Hayate nodded as they reached the fork in the corridor. "I'll see you later then."

Fate saluted out of habit if nothing else and returned home where she could do her office work while waiting for Vivio to come back from school.

--

"I'll go pick up the refills then."

Shamal called to Tomoyo's disappearing back, "Thank you, Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo smiled to herself as she walked down the halls of the school. It was much larger than her elementary school, but that was because it combined all grades up until young adulthood. She would pass Vivio's classroom on the way to the front office as well, though it would likely be empty at this point since classes had ended for the day already.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you..."

Tomoyo paused outside the just barely ajar door, recognizing Vivio's voice. What was she doing still in the classroom? Although a part of her reasoned that they usually met up at the nurse's office and went home together. Since Tomoyo was still there it was reasonable that Vivio would still be there.

But then she heard a boy's voice, roughly the same age as Vivio. "What is it? What, you're not going to tell me you have a crush on me or anything, right? That's impossible."

"Eh?" Tomoyo winced. It was so very possible. She heard Vivio stutter, "W-why is it impossible?"

"Well, you have two moms, right?"

"Y-yeah, so?"

"Like mother like daughter."

Tomoyo sighed. Although it seemed that people were more openly acceptable about unusual relationships, there were times like this when it could backfire too.

"But... but I do! I... I like you."

"You don't have to lie. I'm okay with it, you know. My cousin's like that too. And I'll still be your friend. I'm just not going to date a girl who's just going to date another girl behind my back."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. What were kids getting into these days?

She could hear Vivio sniffle as she came closer to the door. "Shinji, you idiot!"

Tomoyo stepped out of the way as the door rolled open and Vivio ran past her, never seeing her, straight into the girl's bathroom down the hall. She looked down when she heard the boy yelp upon seeing her.

Shinji put his hands in his pockets and muttered, standing by the doorway, "Y'hear?"

Tomoyo nodded. "That wasn't very nice, Shinji-kun."

"What was I supposed to do?" Shinji kicked the floor as if there was an invisible pebble waiting. "Mom told me to get close to Vivio because she respects her parents. Dad said to avoid her and girls like her because they were dangerous. And I like Vivio and all but... isn't okay just being friends?"

Tomoyo placed a hand on his shoulder and crouched down to his eye level. "There's nothing wrong with just being friends. But Shinji-kun, you didn't have to mention her mothers to turn her down. How would you feel if someone insulted your mother?"

"I'd beat them up! Those id- ... oh." Shinji suddenly looked regretful. "But I didn't insult them..."

"Vivio probably took it as an insult, or as something bad about her parents. Apologize to her tomorrow, all right? Before Vivio gets a chance to show you whether or not she's just as powerful as her parents."

Shinji nodded slowly. "Yes, Tomoyo-neesan."

Tomoyo smiled. "Good. Now go on home before it gets too late."

As Shinji hurried off, Tomoyo sighed and looked towards the girls' bathroom. She still had the refills to bring back... but Vivio was more important.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to test her still not very stable telepathy. _"Sh-Shamal-sensei?"_

The reply instantly came, much to Tomoyo's relief. _"Tomoyo-san? Is there a problem?"_

_"Ah... yes... I just found Vivio... I can't give you the details now but I need to go tend to her. I still haven't gotten the refills..."_

_"Oh dear. Well, don't worry about that, Tomoyo-san. I'll get the refills. You just go to Vivio-chan. She needs you more."_

_"Thank you, Shamal-sensei."_

_"It's nothing. Go on now. And good job with your telepathy. It's more stable now."_

_"Thank you. It still needs more work though."_

Tomoyo stopped as she arrived at the bathroom door. Carefully, she pushed it open and slipped in, listening. Sure enough, in one of the stalls, she could hear the echoes of sniffling and crying. "Vivio-chan?"

The crying abruptly stopped, but after a hiccup, Vivio called out, "T-Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo leaned on the clouded window ledge beside the stall that Vivio happened to be in. "Are you all right?"

Vivio sniffled, "Don't tell them."

"About what? Shinji-kun?"

"Y-you heard?"

"I was passing by." Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling, reveling in how clean it was compared to her high school bathroom. These girls didn't care for throwing up wads of tissue paper on the ceiling to be difficult.

"I... I really liked him."

"You don't anymore?"

"No, I mean... I don't know... What if he's right? I'm always saying how I want to be just like my mothers when I grow up..."

"You don't have to be like every part of them, Vivio-chan. I don't think anyone expects that of you when you say you want to be like them."

"Are all boys going to say that when they look at me? That because my famous parents are like that, I'm like that too?"

"No, I don't think so. The boys that aren't willing to like you back despite what they hear aren't worth putting your time into anyway."

Tomoyo could hear the sniffling dwindling, and she smiled when she heard the squeak of the toilet paper dispenser and Vivio blowing her nose.

"I don't like any of the other boys in my class. They're stupid."

"No one said you had to like everybody."

"The girls don't avoid me though. If everybody believed what Shinji does, wouldn't they avoid me more?"

Tomoyo smiled. "You're still very young, Vivio-chan. As are your classmates. At this point, I don't think the girls really care what your parents are like or what people say that implies about you. If they like you, they like you, simple as that. And you are certainly likable, Vivio-chan.

Vivio was silent for a while before there was scuffling and the stall door opened. "I... I think I'm okay now, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo stood up and gently placed a hand on Vivio's back, leading her to the sinks. "Wash your face with cold water, Vivio-chan. And let the rest of the negative feelings wash away."

Vivio looked at the water. "Will it really wash it away?"

"It will if you want it to."

As Vivio washed her face, Tomoyo held back her hair and began to hum a light melody as she waited for Vivio to finish. It wasn't intended to be embedded with magic, but Vivio still smiled at her after she dried her face.

"Tomoyo-san, are we going straight home?"

"Mmm... Is there anywhere you want to go?"

Vivio considered the question, not having had anywhere in particular in mind when she'd asked. "Can we go to your place? Just for a little bit."

Tomoyo chuckled. "That's where we always go, isn't it? All right. Do you have homework today?"

"Nope!" Vivio giggled, half forcing herself to find something funny to laugh at, half out of her normal carefree state. She quickly grew somber again as they walked out of the bathroom together though. "You... you won't tell Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama, will you?"

Tomoyo bit her lip. "They'll want to know about times like these, Vivio-chan. They care about you a lot."

"I know but... Fate-mama is home for a little while now and Nanoha-mama is so happy..."

"... and you don't want Shinji to get punished by your parents, right? Like Al-kun?"

Vivio groaned and slapped her hands to her face, not wanting to be reminded of that incident. "I would laugh if I wasn't sure they would actually do something like that again..."

"I'm not going to endorse lying to your parents, Vivio-chan." Tomoyo watched Vivio's down expression before adding offhandedly, "But I think if you told them and then told them that you wouldn't forgive them if they hurt Shinji-kun, and put on all the theatrics you usually do, I don't think they would do anything to him."

"But it's so embarrassing... They always fuss over me..."

Tomoyo smiled as she pressed the elevator button. "It's because they love you, Vivio-chan, just as much if not more than you love them."

Vivio couldn't dispute this, but was still sulking a little.

"What else happened today?"

Given a change of subject, Vivio jumped on it. "In math class, I went up to the board today and answered a problem. It was really hard, but I got it without any help!"

"Good job, Vivio-chan. What was the problem?"

"Umm... 261 divided by 3. Since we're doing long division now."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled, listening to Vivio go on about her different classes, wondering how she never got tired of listing them out every day for both Tomoyo and her parents. She really was a Mama's Girl, although it was a bit inevitable. The trip to Tomoyo's quarters was made in relative ease after that.

When they reached Tomoyo's door however, Vivio stopped Tomoyo from opening it. When she had her attention, Vivio asked, "Does it look like I've been crying?"

"Not at all," Tomoyo answered honestly. "You look as cute as ever."

Vivio seemed satisfied with this answer, so Tomoyo opened the door.

"Tomoyo-chan? Welcome back."

Instead of seeing Sakura as she would have expected with that voice, it was Kero-chan that came flying to greet them. "Hey, how's it going?"

Vivio's smile widened as she recognized Kero-chan, despite having only known him a short time. "Kero-chan!"

She grabbed him from the air and twirled around with him, at least until Kero transformed into his full bodied version and Vivio suddenly couldn't lift him anymore. But she still giggled and hugged him around his neck.

As Tomoyo was watching them, Sakura came out of the bathroom, her hair still obviously wet. Sakura greeted, "Was today a good day?"

Tomoyo looked up with a smile as Sakura approached her. "It wasn't a bad day, I don't think. What about you?"

Sakura nodded. "I just came back from training exercises with Kero-chan. Zafira-san and Signum-san were helping me."

"You're getting a lot of help, aren't you?"

Sakura huffed. "I wanted to do more of it myself, but then Signum-san said they expect more out of me than I'm currently putting out, so I'm going to get all the help I need until I meet their standards."

"You don't have to work in the military, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned as she sat down with Tomoyo. "I want to. I know it's hard, but I want to feel like I'm part of... part of a larger picture. Bigger than a school, bigger than a city community. TSAB... it has what I want."

"You want your individuality swallowed by the masses?"

"TSAB isn't like that. Not if I can prove to them they weren't wrong about me."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura's determined expression, aghast that Sakura was willing to try to defy all odds in order to rise to the challenge. But it wasn't right. It wasn't safe. Didn't Sakura know she risked her life a thousand times over by agreeing to be deployed by the military? To die a magical death... it couldn't be that much more glamorous than dying as a casualty of regular war. Tomoyo would rather have Sakura alive than dead any day.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked up without saying anything.

"Do you still believe in me, like you did back when we were kids?"

Like a spell, those magic words snapped Tomoyo out of her selfish daze. She remembered that she had promised herself long ago that as long as Sakura was happy, she would support her in whatever she chose to do. "Of course I believe in you. I always have." Tomoyo hesitated, wondering if she should say it or not. The look in Sakura's eyes told her she knew what she was going to say, and encouraged her to say it anyway. "But Sakura-chan... I'm just worried. It was bad enough when Eriol-kun acted like your opponent back when you were converting Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. But now... now... it's like we're small fish that have been dumped into the large ocean. There are predators out here that we've never seen the likes of back home. And the military..."

"The military protects those weaker than them by standing up to the biggest threats. I want to help them, Tomoyo-chan. I know it'll be dangerous, but if nobody ever stood up to evil because it was dangerous, the danger would catch us anyway, wouldn't it? If TSAB will let me help them, then by all means, I want to help them. Can't you understand that?"

Tomoyo looked away. How could she not understand that? It was the same old thing as when they were kids. She went after the Clow Cards because if she didn't, they would rampage and cause everyone a lot of trouble. She changed them into Sakura Cards because if she didn't, the Clow Cards themselves would be hurt, although she didn't realize that at first. Now... Tomoyo sighed. Sakura was always going to run into bigger fish to fry, wasn't she? She was just so very caring.

And that was, of course, part of what Tomoyo loved about her. It was silly to hold it against her. "All right, Sakura-chan. I won't say any more on it. Have you been studying the protocol manual?"

Sakura smiled as she won Tomoyo over. She hugged her tightly, whispering her thanks before affirming, "Yup! I'm prepared now. Give me your best shot."

Tomoyo smiled. Having already memorized the book while testing Sakura over the course of a week, she started shooting off questions.

As Sakura got the first several questions correct one right after the other, Tomoyo couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that soon, she wouldn't be able to help Sakura go farther.

Ch. A/N: T-T It was so exhausting writing this one... I hit what I suppose you could call a stilted writer's block... so you can probably see the jiltedness of the scenes... (or I'm being paranoid because I was/am tired) But I was really excited when I thought up what Tomoyo's intelligent device would be. But I can't reveal it yet. maybe next chapter after another several weeks timeskip. But if I timeskip, there won't be much Fate time, and then I'll be sad...

But please review and tell me things I can spend scenes addressing! I'm horrible at filler-transition scenes .


	7. You're Mine! Claiming Pwnage

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

"All right, Sakura-chan, this is it. If you pass this test, you'll be admitted special entry into the military in the stealth division for starters. Show us what you've got. And remember, if you get caught, you're on your own. Standard military rules."

"Commander Hayate, that isn't really-"

"Yuuno- hush! Did I say you could talk? Sit and watch or leave now."

Yuuno sighed. "This is a weird and twisted game you're playing, Hayate..."

Hayate ignored him, watching the display screen which currently had Sakura staked out in a hiding place in Hayate's residence, with a few select cards in front of her.

Sakura watched as the door opened and Signum walked in. At first, she thought she had been detected, considering how on guard Signum looked, but Signum calmed after a moment. Now it was time for the plan to begin. Silently, she summoned the Mirror card in combination with the Create and Illusion, making a touchable replica of Shamal with an identical magical signature attached. Quickly thereafter, she enlisted the help of the Move card to transport the Shamal-lookalike into the real Shamal's bed, dressed in one of the real Shamal's sheer nightgowns. Then came the real test.

"Signum, is it just you? Come into the bedroom." Sakura prayed to every deity she knew and even some she didn't that Create was capable of creating a close enough simulation of Shamal's voice. It seemed to work, for Signum did indeed go into the bedroom.

As the fake Shamal lowered the bed covers so that the top of her nightgown could be seen, Signum's eyes widened. "Shamal, what are you...?"

The Shamal-lookalike smiled and patted the seat next to her. "Signum, come here. We rarely get to spend time alone together anymore."

Sakura's eyes widened as Signum hesitated, but then sat on the edge of the bed.

Signum murmured, "Sorry. It's been busy."

Thinking quickly, Sakura wrote into the Create book the script for the fake Shamal.

FShamal shook her head, a quiet smile on her face as she reached forward and held Signum's hands in hers. "I'm not looking for an apology. Just... stay with me for a bit. Closer. Please?"

Signum looked down at her hands. "Your hands are cold, Shamal."

FShamal pouted playfully. "That's why I need you, Signum. Hold me; warm me."

Again Signum hesitated, but not as if she suspected anything. She merely seemed embarrassed, albeit it was not her first time being embarrassed by the woman she thought she saw before her. "Where are the others?"

FShamal watched as Signum stood up and took off her cumbersome jackets and slipped off her shoes before climbing onto the bed fully. She made room for Signum, who wrapped her arms around FShamal as if it were nothing. FShamal leaned into the other body, blushing a little at the warmth that she found. "With Hayate-chan. She called us all together and then went off with Vita-chan and Zafira-san."

"You didn't go with her?"

"Since you were tied up until just now, Hayate-chan changed her mind and told me to stay and wait for you. I think she knows that... we haven't had a chance to see each other lately."

"We see each other every evening and every morning-"

"Signum," FShamal placed her finger on Signum's lips. "That's not what I meant. I... _miss_ you. Even if we share the same bed... you make me feel so lonely..."

Signum hesitated and then whispered, "I didn't mean to. What do you want me to do to make it up to you? I have time now..."

Sakura cheered inwardly. Just what she was waiting for! Quickly, she wrote more in the Create book.

FShamal turned her head so that their noses touched. As she started to lower her eyelids, she whispered, "K-Kiss me?"

Sakura was instantly petrified again. She felt really bad for Mirror, being made to play this role, but a tangible body had been necessary.

Signum placed a stabilizing hand on FShamal's chin. "Only if you say the magic words. Call me what you always do."

Sakura cursed. Leave it to the experts to have a passphrase. What could it be? A name... a name...

FShamal smiled shyly. "Actually, about that, I thought I'd try a new one today." Leaning forward so that her lips grazed Signum's ear, she murmured, "Will you be my Yummy Yummy Num-num?"

Signum's eyes widened to an impossible extent as her whole face was awash with embarrassment. But as she looked at FShamal again, there was the smallest of happy smiles on her face. Her arms tightened around FShamal as she answered, "Maybe... if you were my Shamal... and not just a sham of her."

Sakura bit her lip as panic set in. She knows! But... she hasn't done anything yet. Maybe there's still a chance...

FShamal pouted and let her fingers dance along Signum's arm. "You're such a meanie, Signum. Why are you so suspicious? I can't act a little differently from time to time?"

"It's not that. You're acting is dead on. It's your disguise that's wrong."

Signum gestured to the front of the nightgown. "Shamal always purposely wears this nightgown with the zipper in front. Now show me who you really are."

Such a simple thing? Sakura grit her teeth, wondering how she was going to get out of this one. Well, it was okay, if she could just exit quietly, she would be able to leave with all the evidence she needed.

FShamal sighed laboriously and gestured to the tight grip on her stomach. "Fine, be that way. I'm not in the mood anymore now anyway. Let me go."

"Not until you tell me who you are and why you're impersonating Shamal."

FShamal turned on Signum with an angry, tearful face. "Why can't you understand, Signum? I wasn't lying. I wasn't pretending. Shamal... I really just want to be with you sometimes!"

Signum was so shocked by this admission, her grip loosened and FShamal quickly wrestled out of her grasp and got out of bed. Signum called after her, but made no attempt to run after her.

FShamal paused at the doorway. "I wish... I wish we hadn't spent so much time stalling. I... I have to go now."

By the time Signum had rushed to the doorway of the bedroom, Sakura had dispersed her Cards and had used the Move Card to transport herself first out of the residence, then to the floor above, and finally to where Hayate was waiting.

Sakura looked around, nervous. "Was that... was that good enough?"

Hayate smiled approvingly. "Very good, for a novice. You have a nice touch, Sakura-chan. Well, Shamal, what do you think?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. She hadn't actually thought the real Shamal was in on this whole ordeal...

Shamal stepped into the light with the same smile as ever. "I enjoyed watching. But Signum is right- I do wear that nightgown backwards." At Sakura's curious look, she added, "Not for any dirty purposes; it just commemorates our first night together when I was so nervous I wasn't sure which way was up."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but then voiced, "So... do I pass?"

Hayate looked at Shamal, who smiled and nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan. You pass with flying colors. Welcome to the military."

Shamal stepped toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some damage control to do. Hayate-chan, my evening was freed, was it not?"

Hayate nodded. "Yours and Signum's. Zafira-san and Vita-chan are watching Vivio-chan at Tomoyo-chan's place, because Nanoha-chan wants to be alone to talk with Fate-chan long distance."

"And you'll give us some privacy?"

"Shamal! Who do you take me for?"

Shamal smiled as she opened the door. "I'm not going to answer that, Hayate-chan. I know you better than that."

"Shamal!"

Shamal was not the only one stunned to see a breathless Signum standing just outside the door. But she recovered first and reached forward to rest a hand on Signum's chest as she manually closed the door behind her. "They know, my little Sig-"

Sakura pouted, wishing she could have heard the real nickname Shamal had for Signum. But at the same time, she was glad she was spared the wrath of Signum once she found out what she'd been doing. She yelped when she found Hayate wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"You're a good kid, Sakura-chan. This deserves a toast. Join me for a drink or two, won't you? Yuuno, you'll come too, won't you?"

Yuuno held his hands up defensively. "Oh no, I won't. I know where I won't be wanted. And staying this long is bad enough. I'm going back to the library."

Before Sakura could figure out what was what, she was alone with Hayate in a soundproof room.

Hayate poured herself and Sakura a glass of sake and asked, "You do drink, don't you, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "Sometimes."

"Well, tonight is a good as time as any." She held up her glass, gesturing for Sakura to do the same. "A toast to the first out of many to accomplish the elusive Mission Impossible. Cheers!"

As Sakura sipped slowly, watching Hayate guzzle hers down like water, she asked, "Is it really that dangerous?"

Hayate nodded seriously. "To date, Shamal has been the only one able to coax that side of Signum out. Well, I can too, but they see me as their master so I win by default. But what you did... it's more than anyone else has ever done before. Unscathed too! I know several new recruits who still have scars from their attempts..."

Sakura paused mid-sip. "Will Signum come after me?"

Hayate laughed off Sakura's worries as if she were a child wondering if the Boogie man would really eat her. "Not as long as Shamal is with her and you're with me. So drink up, Sakura-chan! We have a long night ahead of us."

Sakura yelped as Hayate tipped her glass, making her drink faster while at the same time dribbling sake on her clothes.

Hayate leaned back and tsked. "No good, no good, getting your clothes all messy. Take it off, take it off, Sakura-chan! Here, I have just the thing for you to wear..."

Sakura watched with fearful eyes as Hayate went over to a door and opened it, revealing a walk in closet that produced much the same effect as when Sakura first saw Tomoyo's collection of outfits for her that would soon become her CardCaptor costumes. But... these were decidedly... different.

"I... don't think I can wear that."

Hayate walked over and poured some sake down the front of Sakura's shirt, making her gasp sharply. "Well, you can't wear that. Come on, take a bath with me and then we'll choose what you'll wear."

As Sakura was led, dripping slightly, to the connected bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her.

The soundproof walls prevented anyone from hearing her screams that night, but across the building, Tomoyo looked up from her baking with a delicate frown.

Her senses tingled, telling her that someone else was going in on her territory.

Her cosplaying territory was not to be violated.

Especially not when it concerned her special model, Sakura.

But Hayate was a cosplayer of a different breed, yet not one to oppose Tomoyo's deepest of territories.

No, she specialized in anime costumes.

And right now, she had a fetish for Bleach shinigami robes, tailored for all sizes.

--

Many weeks passed, but finally, it was time for Tomoyo and Sakura to receive their intelligent devices.

Since Sakura already owned Cards which were like several intelligent entities by themselves, her staff was merely modified to contain a gem that had the communication and recording facilities of other intelligent devices and a modulator to give voice to the staff that already knew Sakura so well. Also, at the head of the staff, just below the circular star, there was a reserve Card holder, from which certain Cards could be summoned and used like device cartridges, and once used, they would return to the reserve deck.

It was rather like reusable bullets, but the "bullets" came in many forms. The intelligent staff was also given a name, Nadeshiko, and an automatic power-up capability. Any card used with the staff would now have more influence than otherwise.

When pressed to test it out, Sakura found that very little had changed, except now the staff talked back to her when she told it to do something.

"Nadeshiko!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Sakura had flushed the first several times the staff with her mother's name had called her that, but she continued nonetheless. "Load Bubble Card!"

The Bubble Card shot out of the reserves and spun along with the star at the top of the staff.

"Soapy Smokescreen, go!"

Like magic, well, it was magic after all, the Bubble Card released a profuse amount of bubbles, completely shrouding Sakura from view.

"Sakura-chan, target the one in the middle!'

Sakura looked around and locked in on the target doll Hayate had indicated.

"Dual Load! Fiery Card! Shot Card!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

"Flame... Shot!"

A bullet-like puff of fire was released from the tip of the staff and, like a homing missile, went wayward and then turned to barbecue the middle target.

"Sakura-chan, change gears and get the other two!"

"Parallel Load! Thunder Card! Twin Card!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

"Twin Lightning!"

Two bolts of lightning came crashing down from the clear skies above and charred the two remaining targets.

"Good, good, Sakura-chan, that's enough. You can sit down now."

"Nadeshiko, dispel Cards and cool down."

"As you wish, Ojou-sama."

Sakura let out a large exhale as she returned Nadeshiko to pendant form and went to go sit on the sidelines. Nanoha grinned at her. "At this rate, you'll blow past all of us before we know it, jack of all trades."

Sakura laughed and shook her head. "I'm drained just from doing that much. I have a long way to go. And I don't have the expertise or finesse that you have."

"Those come with time and experience; you've got nothing to worry about."

Sakura would have responded, had Hayate not announced that it was Tomoyo's turn now. She wondered what Tomoyo's would look like, considering she had never had a staff or an item before.

Hayate held up what Shari was previously holding and proclaimed, "Behold! Opula! (Oprah, to English speakers) The Prima Donna!"

Everyone looked, and it seemed only Tomoyo recognized it right off the bat. "A tuning fork! I'd lost mine on the way here, this is great!"

Hayate tsked, "It not only operates as a musical tuning fork, but as a medical one as well. The perfect combination for our vocal and healing specialist. It's yours now, Tomoyo-chan. Go on, take it and change it into staff form. The words should come to you as soon as you touch it."

Tomoyo hesitantly accepted the tuning fork, taking the time to turn it over in her hands. It was mostly purple with a gold finish, although the gem at its base was black. Unsure, she called out, "Opula?"

The black gem blinked a vibrant red when it spoke. "Yes, Maestra?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath and felt around in her heart for the words that she knew were there. "Opula, Augmentation."

"Yes, Maestra." With a hazy lavender glow, the small tuning fork extended to an impossible size, not unlike Bardiche's Zanber form in size.

Tomoyo shook under the weight.

"Tomoyo..." Sakura instantly voiced her worry. "Can you... carry that?"

Hayate backed up. "Tomoyo, try swinging it."

Tomoyo was about to do just that, when something occurred to her. "Opula, Diminuendo. Light."

As if a great burden had been lifted off her shoulders, Opula suddenly bounced upward, before Tomoyo held it with a more assured grasp. Soon thereafter, she began to swing it around, first two handed, then one handed, and then she began to twirl it like a baton over her head, as if it were all child's play.

Suddenly wanting to test its functions, Tomoyo asked, "Am I allowed to experiment a little?"

Nanoha erected a bubble of protection around the spectators. "Go for it, Tomoyo-chan."

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo whispered a command and rammed the end of the "hilt" into the ground. Instantly, a strong, ear-numbing hum split the quiet atmosphere.

Tomoyo seemed to be the only one effected by it, calmly commanded, "Amplification Mode."

"Yes, Maestra."

The area inbetween the two prongs of the enlarged tuning fork shimmered and solidified into what could only be a giant microphone.

After one became accustomed to the concert-like intensity, Tomoyo's song was beyond beautiful to the ears. Obviously a healing song, the spectators could feel their hearts lighten despite their defensive shield. After all, the shield was attack-proof, not sound-proof.

It was Sakura who noticed it first. Tapping Nanoha's shoulder excitedly, she pointed at the grass close to the targets that she had previously charred. In the face of Tomoyo's magic, the grass had taken on a fresh, healthy sheen, and the flowers had blossomed again. The others were held in awe at this display, although they instantly snapped to attention when Tomoyo stopped singing, and plucked Opula out of the ground.

The shield lowered as they rushed forth to surround Tomoyo, chattering excitedly as Tomoyo returned Opula to its mini form.

Shari looked between Sakura and Tomoyo once things had calmed down again. "I trust everything is to your liking?"

"Yes!" Sakura and Tomoyo chimed together, "Thank you very much!"

Shari grinned and waved it off, although she was obviously proud of herself for having done the main work for both devices. "Now that that's set, I have to get back to work. Remember to bring them in for maintenance once a year minimum or if anything happens to them, all right? And make sure to take good care of them on a regular basis."

"Yes!"

One by one, the other spectators left as well, until it was down to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Nanoha, who remained to warn them out possible things that could go wrong with the devices, and things they were and were not capable of doing in any circumstance.

Eventually though, even she left, and then Sakura and Tomoyo were alone.

They watched Nanoha leave before chancing a glance at each other. It started out as a stifled giggle, but knowing they were alone, their laughter grew and grew until they were clutching their stomachs and gasping on the ground. The stress from the past few weeks rolled out of them with each contraction of their stomach, every giggle that escaped, and when it was over, they had curled around each other on the soft, sweet grass.

The sun was pleasant that day.

"Hey... Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. "Mm?"

Tomoyo rolled so that she was facing her. "We both have magic now. We both have intelligent devices."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Mmhmm."

"Our magical adventures have started anew here, in another world, in another setting. But this time, I'm not just recording your adventures or helping you pick out an outfit. I... I may be of use to you now."

"Don't be silly, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled as she grasped Tomoyo's hands in hers. "You were always a big help to me. Remember back when I first started catching Clow Cards? I would never have caught Shadow without you."

"You would have found a way. Like you did with Watery."

Sakura shook her head. "I've always been able to find my way because I knew you were there to support me. That much hasn't changed, even now."

Tomoyo hesitated and then scooted closer. "Sakura-chan... I want to tell you something."

"All right." Sakura continued to smile encouragingly. "I'm listening."

"Don't interrupt, okay? Wait until I finish."

"Okay."

"You... you are a very important person to me. You always have been. I know you're set on being a part of the military, helping as many people as you can in your own way. I understand that and I want to the same, in my own way. But... more than anything else... if you get hurt, I want to be the one to heal you. When you're down, I want to be the one by your side. When you're sad, I want to be the one to cheer you up. And... and when you want... to be loved... I want to be the one that showers you with love. Because... because... Sakura... I love you more than you could ever know. So please... will you let me be... your partner? As equals... that's all I ever wanted."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, and when Tomoyo said nothing else, she asked, "Can I talk now?"

Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and then opened them with a bright smile. "I don't know what you've been thinking I've been thinking but... you're very important to me too. I know I've never really talked about it, but the truth is... Tomoyo... I've been dreaming of the day that we could use our magic side by side... since the day you gained the capacity for magic of a similar level. Although it is true that I was tired of Shaoran always making a fuss about every powerful mage we met, regardless of gender, but that wasn't why I left him. Even now, I feel I could have lived a very full and happy life with him, straight to the grave. But I would have been lying to myself if I said that's what I wanted. You're special to me, Tomoyo. So very special. So special, in fact, that I made the choice to transfer my life countless light years away from where I grew up, just so I could be closer to you. I miss it, it's true. I miss Earth every day. But I know I don't regret leaving. If the last face I see before I die is yours, I won't have any regrets. So... so... I guess what I'm saying is... Tomoyo... I've never considered having anyone else as my partner. Will you be mine?"

There were tears collecting around Tomoyo's eyes as she mouthed her answer, her voice suddenly having given out on her. Surrounded by the rustling trees, the two young women embraced, sealing the deal as their bodies connected.

And for the first time, Sakura whispered using the private mental connection freshly stabilized between herself and Tomoyo.

_"Just for the record... Aishiteru, Tomoyo."_

A/N: I feel like this is getting crack thrown into it more and more as I go on... :\ Oh well. This chappie is a little shorter (4200 words) because my page count and word count is really messing me up and I needed to stop on round numbers before I start again.

Mm, I ish Shamal-Signum shipper, yupyup and review if you want to see my crappy paint job pic of Tomoyo's Opula- 1st and 3rd mode. :P I was going to have Sakura have a Yugioh like arm card playing area, but then I remembered she had a staff already that was her power facilitator. :\ darn.

Hum, yay for mutual confessions, much love for SakuTomo. If you don't know what Aishiteru means you're no otaku whatsoever. It's the romantic void-of-ambivalency way to say "I love you" (the ambivalent way would be "suki" or "daisuki" of course)

:p Oh, and just a heads up. I know I've been updating every day pretty diligently (what can I say? boredom and readers are a huge motivational force when combined) but I'ma going to be out of town for a few days at the end of this week (Thurs-Saturday) so I'll likely not update on those days. But I hope you continue to read when I come back! :3 Please?


	8. Vivio! I am your Mother!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)

Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)

Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)

This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not. (Erm, check?

Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay (Almost there, check!)

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

** :\ I need more fodder if I'm going to keep this going... Help!**

Shorter Summary: Things go from weird to worst and back again as Tomoyo suddenly falls ill. Ignoring that her wedding to Shaoran is in less than a week, Sakura does her best to care for Tomoyo. But who are these new people who claim to know how to cure Tomoyo's incurable illness and what is this "Jewel Shard" that they speak of? CCS meets MGLN. Shoujo-ai centric.

Pairings: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem (as per requested)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura anymore than I own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and the associated characters. I don't even pretend to claim credit for this plot prompt. I am merely a writer- a bored writer looking for something to pass the time with this summer.

Review as you will, tell me what you like, what you don't like, I'll probably write whatever I want anyway, but if you hit me when I hit peak boredom, you just might see me take an idea or three. Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

"Sakura..."

"Tomoyo..."

"Fate!"

"Nanoha!"

At the space port only a shuttle's trip away from the main base, two couples embraced. One would be leaving for the first time, another safely returned from a long trip.

Tomoyo looked down, muttering for the nth time since she had heard the news, "I wish I could go with you..."

Sakura laughed nervously and said, "It can't be helped. Even though it's my first 'mission', they're only taking the smallest number of personnel to make it workable."

"Come back safely, promise?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise. It's not a very dangerous mission to start with- and it's on a non-magical planet as well. But sometimes those take the longest to complete, at least, that's what they've been telling me."

"I'll..." Tomoyo bit her lip, wanting to stop talking, to send Sakura off with a smile, but she couldn't help the edge of worry in her voice. "I'll... miss you."

"I'll miss you too. That's why I'm coming back for sure." Sakura grinned, holding up two fingers in a 'victory' pose. "So you take care, too, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded quietly.

"Sakura-san, come on, it's time to go!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her colleague and waved. She turned back to Tomoyo, whose forlorn look had taken on a particularly sad turn. On a moment's impulse, Sakura leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, close to her ear. "I'll be going now."

Tomoyo looked up and did her best to smile, although it was obvious that she was straining. "Have a safe trip."

Sakura nodded, waved to Nanoha and Fate not far off, and ran to join her colleagues that she would be spending the next several months with.

As Sakura faded into the distance, becoming a speck on the horizon, Nanoha and Fate walked over to Tomoyo.

"It'll be all right, Tomoyo-chan." When Tomoyo looked up, Nanoha smiled encouragingly.

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment, but there was a fresh smile on her face when they opened again. "I know. I know it will. I just can't help but feel a little lonely."

Nanoha nodded. "You two have been especially close recently. It's only natural. But there's nothing more to do here. Let's go back?"

Tomoyo nodded, following close behind as Nanoha and Fate conversed lightly.

"Did you take good care of my baby?"

Nanoha grinned. "Yup! I only got one nick in it this time."

Fate stopped and looked at Nanoha, aghast. "You... you... Nanoha no baka!"

To which Nanoha laughed and hugged Fate tight. "Mou, Fate, I was just kidding. I've hardly driven it, actually. And besides which, I drive safer than you do any day."

"You... you were just teasing?" Fate looked like she was about to cry. "My baby's okay?"

Nanoha smiled up at Fate. "She's just fine, Fate. Want to drive back so you can see for yourself?"

"You brought her?" Fate's eyes instantly lit up as she hugged Nanoha tightly. "You're an angel, Nanoha. Tomoyo, come, let us hurry to the car."

Tomoyo nodded listlessly, picking up the pace as Fate made Nanoha walk faster. She heard Nanoha fill Fate in about the very latest news around TSAB and their network of friends through a filter, as if in water, as she immersed herself in her own thoughts.

It had been like a dream come true when Sakura had told her she loved her back. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from her heart and she began to converse more freely than ever, with TSAB personnel, but especially Sakura. Things she had kept secret from Sakura for so long, now became the subject of mental chats while cuddling before sleeping. And Sakura had taken it all in, never once giving any sign that it affected her love for Tomoyo in any negative way. This in turn only made Tomoyo love her more and want to reveal more, for so much of her likes and tastes were so closely linked with her obsession over Sakura that she had been terrified in the past to reveal them. But in this new world, this new position in society, this new life where Sakura was hers and hers alone... such secrets seemed quite petty and frivolous. So she had come clean, all the more to make room for new memories with her one and only love.

Sakura had done her own share of revealing secrets Tomoyo hadn't even realized she was hiding. She admitted that, had she known about Tomoyo's feelings back on Earth, for example, in high school, she may not have been broad-minded enough to fully accept her feelings as they were offered. Even with Shaoran, it had taken her a long time to get used to the idea of seeing a friend as anything other than a friend. With Tomoyo, it took even longer, for she was not just a friend, but more like a sister to her.

And yet, being around the people of TSAB, especially Nanoha's closest friends, Sakura had started to become closer to her own feelings, questioning why she had been so resolute to follow Tomoyo to the point where it had become impossible to spend even a day with Shaoran without thinking of Tomoyo at least once. The test involving Signum and Shamal's relationship had opened her up even more so to the realization that here, same-sex relationships were not frowned upon, especially when it regarded those who were fully capable of defending their own reputations. If anything, the fact that they were so irrevocably off-limits only increased their popularity.

It was especially so in the case of Nanoha and Fate. Between the time that they had become open with their relationship and Fate had first left on her long mission, Fate had received so many love confessions mixed in with "well-wishing" that Nanoha had taken the time to painstakingly copy the most lovey-dovey messages onto paper just so she could have the pleasure of ripping it into tiny pieces and setting it afire in front of Fate. Fate, monogamous as she was, only laughed when Nanoha displayed such signs of possessiveness. As the couple Sakura and Tomoyo spent the most time around, especially when Vivio was involved, Nanoha and Fate became Sakura's role models in a sense. They were strong, undeniably so when their limiters were off. But it wasn't strength just in a magical sense- they were secure in their relationship with each other, and brave enough to dare anyone to stop them from loving each other. No one ever did try to stop them. Not seriously, at least. The males, in fact, were glad of it, because it meant no other guy would be claiming either of them any time soon.

One night, Sakura had told Tomoyo that she hadn't wanted to tell Tomoyo about her own feelings until she was sure that if they did have an open relationship, they would be strong enough to withstand temporary separations and possible conflicts, should they arise. Tomoyo had felt the same, and had taken her acquiring of an intelligent device as a measuring stick for how capable she was to stand on her own. She, too, believed the best relationships came when they could live on without each other, but were far better with each other.

It was remembering this last bit that gave Tomoyo a reason to smile as she stepped into the back seat of Fate's car, refocusing on her surroundings as Fate affectionately hugged her steering wheel.

"Tomoyo," Fate looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Do you mind if we go grocery shopping on the way back?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. Is there something you want to cook?"

As they included her in the conversation, Tomoyo couldn't help but think with resolute finality that everything really was going to be okay. As Sakura said so often in her youth, "It's going to be all right for sure! (Sounds so much better in Japanese)"

--

It was a quiet day at TSAB. The sun was shining, the people were smiling, Nanoha was beating the hell out of her new recruits to train them for their future missions- it was all well and good. It was an especially good day, for Nanoha ended up finishing her work early and had come to Vivio's school to pick her up.

The scene that Nanoha walked in on when she found Vivio at the clinic, however, was not so good in comparison. A woman of caramel brown hair and green eyes had her arms wrapped around a dazed and confused Vivio.

"Vivio-chan! Don't you remember me?" The woman leaned back and looked Vivio squarely in the eye. "Vivio... I am your mother."

Nanoha wasn't about to take this lying down. Closing the clinic door with a decisive bang, she stepped forward. "Vivio-chan."

Vivio saw Nanoha and her face lit up upon recognizing her. Wiggling out of the stranger's grasp, she ran over and hugged Nanoha. "Nanoha-mama!"

The stranger slowly stood up, glaring daggers at the newcomer. "So you are the one."

Nanoha placed a protective hand on Vivio's head and moved her so that Vivio was slightly behind her. "Is there something I can help you with, Miss...?"

"Kaku Mei. You can help me by giving Vivio back to me."

Nanoha's eyes narrowed. "And why might I do that? Just who are you?"

Kaku smiled as benevolently as Nanoha the White Devil did when blowing something up. "Me? I am Vivio's true mother. _I_ am the one who created her. If you need evidence, just look at her eyes! I made it stay that way... because they are proof... proof that she is the product of my and Fate Testarossa's love. It's a fine thing you've done, taking a woman's child from her while she's been hospitalized. But no longer. I've come to take her back."

Nanoha didn't know what she was angrier about. The fact that she had never thought to check Vivio's DNA against Fate's, so inconceivable as it was that Fate would have anything to do with a child they found in an alley, or the fact that this stranger was implying that Vivio was hers and Fate's, not Nanoha's and Fate's.

"Na...noha-mama? Are you all right?" Nanoha looked down to see Vivio staring up with large, concerned eyes. Eyes that were green and red. Nanoha wanted to take faith in that Vivio accepted her as her mother, but the evidence, however easily replicated, was there.

She turned to the stranger. "Well, Kaku-san, if what you say is true, you wouldn't mind following me to the TSAB main base? Fate should be getting off work soon."

To which Vivio exclaimed, "Fate-mama finished early today? She'll be home for dinner?"

Nanoha chanced another smile at Vivio, although she kept her eyes on the stranger. "Yes, Vivio-chan. That's what Fate told me before I came here."

Nanoha took surprising pleasure in the way Kaku grit her teeth with her fists shaking at her sides. But Kaku was not to be beaten so easily. Putting on another sugary smile, she turned to Shamal and Tomoyo, who Nanoha hadn't noticed until then (though she wasn't surprised by their presence). Kaku bowed respectfully to the two as she said, "Thank you both for your hospitality, although my stay was short. All right, White Devil." She smirked upon seeing Nanoha flinch at the nickname as she walked towards the door. "I shall follow you into your lair." In a quiet voice, she whispered to Nanoha upon walking past, "But in the end, it will be me who goes home with my Vivio... and more importantly, _my_ Fate-chan."

It was at that moment that Nanoha experienced precedence. Never had she felt more gleeful at the prospect of using Starlight Breaker against an opponent that obviously did not have very strong magic, if any at all.

No one was going to take away were her Mid-Childan family away from her. Least of all someone who irked her so.

--

Fate frowned as she hurried down the hall. She hadn't quite known what to expect when she had called Nanoha to tell her she was on her way only for Nanoha to demand that she come straight home before hanging up. Nanoha had looked upset, not to mention preoccupied. It didn't look like it was something Vivio had done at school either; Nanoha was rarely as openly upset when it came to Vivio.

She wondered if it had to do with the laundry. She knew Nanoha was a little anal sometimes about her habit of leaving wet towels on the floor, but Nanoha never complained when it let Fate join her in bed that much sooner.

But Fate had to toss that idea out. They hadn't had a chance to do anything of the sort recently and as such Fate had been very neat about where she put her clothes. Was it cooking then? Had Vivio broken something precious and Nanoha hadn't known how to scold her without giving way to her emotions? But there was nothing so precious in the kitchen that-

Fate stopped. The cups. Nanoha and Fate had bought them on their first shopping trip together after getting assigned the same room. They were matching cups and very cute, but not very expensive at all. Even if they did hold sentimental value, Nanoha would hardly get so worked up over it...

But then what could it be? Why did Nanoha want her home so badly? Fate sighed. She had reached their residence. Well, she was about to find out, for better or worse. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Fate opened the door and started, "Nanoha, I'm ho-"

"You bitch! How dare you imply such a thing!"

Fate blinked rapidly. It was a rare occurrence for Nanoha to curse like that, let alone be so livid. She turned to look at the person opposite her, and felt a strange nostalgia come over her.

Kaku smirked at Nanoha, not having noticed Fate yet. "What's wrong? Did I push a button? Don't think I didn't do my research before coming here, Takamachi Nanoha. Although I do suppose I have to thank you _a little_. Your inability to keep your hands off my Fate-chan in public allowed me to track you down through the grapevine. I hadn't been out of the hospital for more than three days before I caught wind of what you had done."

Nanoha growled, placing a foot on the coffee table. "You have no right to claim Fate as yours. She's-"

Fate cleared her throat loudly. "-right here, Nanoha."

Nanoha nearly bit her tongue as her head swiveled around to see Fate. There was something instantly calming about seeing her, for Nanoha's anger melted into a short reprieve of happiness. She ran over to hug Fate, and was understandably startled when, at the last minute, Kaku literally butted her out of the way and hugged Fate first.

Nanoha was about to snap again, but Fate started talking. "Mei... Mei-chan, is it really you?"

Kaku smirked in Nanoha's direction. One point added to her score- Fate did in fact recognize her. Smiling sweetly at Fate, she replied, "Yes, I'm so glad you remember me, Fate-chan. _Nanoha_-san was being so rude..."

Nanoha shifted her weight to the other foot as she confronted Fate. She knew Fate would clear this up. "Fate, who is she to you?"

"Who...?" Fate smiled, realizing this was another case of Nanoha getting jealous again. That was happening a lot more often recently. Today seemed particularly bad. "Mei-chan is one of the people I rescued back in my high school years. You remember, don't you, Nanoha? That day there was a fire at the airport?"

Nanoha frowned. "I remember..."

Fate nodded. "We kept in contact for some time after that... but then Mei-chan said she was moving to a place that didn't allow correspondence like ours, so we stopped talking... how have you been, Mei-chan?"

Kaku smiled with open cheerfulness, so unlike the sneer she gave Nanoha just moments earlier. "Ah, I was hospitalized for a long time after my home was destroyed in an explosion, but I'm fine now. Full recovery! I'm so glad I found you again, Fate-chan."

Fate smiled, thinking everything was cleared up now, but then she saw that Nanoha still looked sour. Going over to her and hugging her, Fate asked, "Nanoha. Is there something else wrong I need to know about?"

Nanoha growled softly, glaring at Kaku from over Fate's shoulder. "She claims that Vivio is the product of you and her."

Fate froze. Now it was clear why Nanoha was so ticked off. She was scared that it might be true and that Vivio might be taken away, while at the same time she was antagonized into being on edge. Fate murmured quietly. "If that's true, I never knew about it. But speaking of Vivio, where is she?"

Nanoha muttered, "Tomoyo-chan was with us. After listening to _Kaku_-san on the way here from the school, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it much longer. So I had Vivio-chan stay with Tomoyo-chan until this was resolved."

Kaku took a step forward. "And it will be. After you give Vivio back to me."

Fate was now defensive. "Mei-chan... if you have the time, won't you sit down and tell us the whole story? Because I'm sure I never heard any mention of Vivio from you before today."

Kaku gave a lopsided smile at Fate while looking at Nanoha. "I was just telling Nanoha-san my story before we got... distracted. I'll gladly tell it again for your sake, however, Fate-chan."

As Nanoha was clearly at her wit's end, Fate held her hand as she led them back over to the sofa. Fate was about to ask Nanoha to put on some tea, but with her current level of animosity, Fate realized this would be a bad idea. She might even poison Kaku's cup, given the chance. After making sure Nanoha and Mei were seated a fair distance from each other, Fate announced quietly, "I'll go make some tea. Mei-chan, what would you prefer?"

"Ah, black tea would be nice, if you have some."

"We do. Sugar?"

"Two cubes, please."

Fate nodded and waited until Nanoha met her eye. "Same as usual, Nanoha?"

Nanoha went back to glaring at Mei. "Yes. But with no sugar."

Fate raised an eyebrow, and then smiled and shook her head as she walked to the kitchen. As if to make conversation, Fate called back, "So Mei-chan, how did you find your way here? If I remember correctly, you don't have a permit for using magic, so flying is out of the question."

Mei, even while determined to not lose the staring contest, explained, "I have a special R&D pass from my time working before the accident. But I hitched a ride with a few people I knew who were going towards the city."

Fate hummed noncommittally as she waited for the water to boil. "So your way back home isn't entirely within your control?"

Mei sighed. "I'm not going home. Not there at least. There's nothing left after that explosion wiped out all our research. I was lucky to survive. _Vivio_ was luckier to have escaped as far as she did. Though I'm told she was captured for a short time before she slipped away from them."

As Fate came back into the room with a tray with three tea cups and a teapot, she asked, "We know Vivio is an artificial life form, but how do we know that she is really what you say she is? Her story is not entirely unknown to those in the public who care to know."

Nanoha seemed cheered that Fate was on her side, but Mei kept on as if she had the upper hand. "It was a deal I made with the scientists in the east. I would help them create a powerful artificial human with the DNA gathered from the strands of hair I had from my time with Fate, and in return, they would make her with half of my DNA as well, and I would have legal guardianship over her. However... I was double-crossed. They used the explosion as a cover up when they took Vivio-chan away from me. My only time I spent with her was inside the lab, but I did get her to speak to me before anyone else. I'm the first person she ever called 'Mama'."

Nanoha was about to say something, but as Fate sensed that it would only be derogatory, she held up a hand to stop her. Continuing at her own pace, Fate asked, "When we ran tests on Vivio, there were signs of high magical energy, but nothing like mine. Why-"

"But she has the capacity for greatness, does she not? Fate-chan, few children show their full prowess at such a young age as she was when we were separated. And remember, my genes are in her too. My overall influence may have been greater than yours. That is why Vivio-chan showed no special affinity for anything for quite some time. That's why the scientists I was working with were angry. They thought I had failed them. But I know better. Given a few years more, Vivio-chan will prove her greatness- at least that on level with her mother, Fate-chan."

Nanoha suddenly burst out, "And she will grow up with that greatness here with us! You can't give Vivio-chan what we can! And I won't let you take Fate away from me!"

Flabbergasted, Fate looked between Nanoha and Mei. "Nanoha, what...? Whoever said I was going to-"

"I did." Mei was solemn in her response. "Because that's what Vivio deserves. She should live together with her true parents- Fate and me. Nanoha-san is extraneous."

"Mei-chan... I think you've made some sort of mistake..." Fate closed her eyes, gathering herself before starting. "First of all, my life is here, with Nanoha. I made that decision long before I ever met you. I'm not going anywhere. Second, you can hardly say 'true parents' when you used my DNA without ever even telling me what you were doing. Also, Vivio no longer remembers you, if you had many memories together at all. Third... and most importantly, _Vivio_ recognizes Nanoha as her mother. I doubt she will want to be separated from her, even if you really are 'the one who created her'. Although that role is... a special role, it is not all that an adopted child has to look back on. You can come here to see Vivio, but Vivio is not going to be leaving with you. Is that understood?"

Mei started to protest, "But I-"

"And another thing." Fate firmly wrapped an arm around Nanoha's waist. "Could you kindly stop antagonizing my wife? It's not good for my baby."

Nanoha looked at Fate with such a shocked look, she nearly missed an identical look on Mei's face.

Smoldering with anger, Mei stood up, drained her tea cup, and slammed it down. "You have made your message very clear. I will be taking my leave now. But make no mistake- you _will_ see me again. And soon."

Without further fanfare, Mei walked towards the door unhindered, the door soon sliding shut behind her.

Fate sighed with relief and leaned back, contentedly sipping her tea. "Well that's that. At least we know the full story of Vivio's creation now."

Nanoha said nothing.

Fate noticed and looked over, seeing her stunned look. Smiling, she set down her cup before scooting closer to Nanoha. "Nanoha... you didn't honestly think I would just up and leave you, did you?"

Nanoha shook her head. "It's not that. What you said just now... Two things... you said... you called me..." A deep redness was spreading over Nanoha's cheeks as she squirmed. "Did you really mean it?"

Fate grinned, realizing what Nanoha was dwelling on. "Well, that depends. Do you _want _me to mean it?"

Nanoha slapped her arm, although it had no strength behind it. "Mou, Fate, don't tease me..."

Fate leaned over and kissed Nanoha's nose. "I'll say it again when the time is right. Just now, I thought it would be the perfect chance to test how it sounded. Calling you my wife."

Nanoha was still blushing as she whispered expectantly, "And...?"

"And..." Fate paused, wondering if she should tease Nanoha a little more or let it go. "And I didn't hate it. What about you? Do you dislike it?"

Nanoha shook her head vigorously.

Fate laughed and wrapped her arms around her. "Good. But you know, it was Chrono who I first heard it from. He would say, every night when I said I was going to call you- you know, while I was away from home- that he wouldn't want to get in the way of me calling 'my wifey'." Fate paused, and then giggled, remembering it.

Nanoha leaned into Fate's shoulder, hiding her secretly extremely pleased smile. "And... and the thing about the baby?"

"Partially a ploy to get her to leave you alone, to tell her that I wasn't interested and I had no reason to be tempted, but also, I kind of switched gears mid-sentence and was referring to you."

"M-me?"

"Mmhmm. Although I know you're not a baby or anything. That was another one I've secretly been wanting to try out. When I heard the guys talking about their girlfriends back home"

"Mou, Fate, you hang around too many guys."

Fate chuckled and kissed Nanoha again. "What are you talking about? When I'm at home, it's like I'm surrounded by nothing but girls. Girls who like other girls. I think that's a fair bit more dangerous, don't you think?"

Nanoha shook her head. "But our friends are all taken. And happily so. I have nothing to worry about here. Well, I thought I didn't until today."

"You still don't," Fate insisted. "Here or when I'm off on missions, you're the only one I think about that way. Really. I promise."

Nanoha still pouted, although she started playing with Fate's hand as she usually did when she was in a decent mood and they were alone. "You sure?"

"Yes. Just as I have nothing to worry about leaving you here by your lonesome, right?"

Nanoha froze and then sniffed derisively, although a bit of hurt trickled into her voice. "As if anyone would be openly interested in the White Devil."

"I'm openly interested in the White Devil."

Nanoha glared half-heartedly at Fate. "You're different."

"And how am I different?"

"I'm interested in you, too."

Fate let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. I was beginning to worry for a second there."

For which Nanoha started tickling her, only to giggle twice as much when Fate turned the tables on her. Within minutes, however, Nanoha had successfully pinned Fate, although they had tumbled to the floor in the process. "Say 'mercy'."

"Why?" Fate smiled daringly. "What will you do to me if I don't?"

Nanoha grinned evilly. "This." She pinned Fate's hands with one of hers while the other hand slowly peeled off her sock.

Fate's eyes widened in almost true-horror. "No... you wouldn't..." She started squirming against the hold.

"Say 'mercy'." Nanoha poised her bare foot for action after pulling up Fate's skirt just enough so that there was no resistance from her high stockings.

Fate whimpered. "All right, all right. You win. Mercy, mercy. Just don't..."

Nanoha smiled and loosened her hold on Fate. As she lowered her foot to a more comfortable position, she started, "Good girl. Now-"

But Fate interrupted her with a stifled shriek as Nanoha's foot grazed her leg. "NANOHA! For the love of all that is sweet and holy, buy some freaking foot warmers, please! I'm _begging_ you."

--

"5 x 5?"

"25!"

"Good!" Tomoyo smiled as she flipped through the flashcards. "This one's hard. 7 x 9?"

Vivio scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember. "61?"

Tomoyo winced. "Ooh, sorry. You get deducted one cookie."

"No, no! It's 63! 63!"

Tomoyo paused, her hand holding a cookie in mid-air. Smiling, she placed it back on Vivio's plate. "See, you can do it when you try."

Vivio nodded. "And I can eat these, right?"

Tomoyo considered it. "Well... only if you answer the rest of these. Now then, on to the division ones."

"Awww, division?"

Tomoyo coaxed, "You get two cookies for every one you get right."

Vivio smiled excitedly.

"But you also lose two every time you say a wrong answer."

Vivio instantly looked depressed.

"It won't be so bad. Just concentrate. There's no time limit after all. Alright 9 divided by 3."

"3!"

"Good, good! You're off to a fine start, see?" Tomoyo transferred two cookies over. "And Kero-chan don't you even think of stealing Vivio-chan's hard earned cookies."

Kero instantly wilted, weakly flopping down on the table top. "But you've been doing this for over an hour... I want cookies!"

"Kero-chan!"

But it was too late, the effect had been done. Vivio looked up with watery eyes. "Tomoyo-san... I'm hungry..."

Tomoyo sighed. "Oh all right. You can have a few of your cookies. But we'll continue while you eat, all right?"

Vivio nodded, quickly picking out the biggest cookie and biting into it.

"10 divided by 2?"

"5."

Tomoyo nodded and transferred two more cookies over.

"33 divided by 3?"

"11."

"169 divided by 13?"

Vivio nearly choked on her cookie. Tomoyo offered her some milk, which she gratefully gulped down. "Tomoyo-san! We have learned the 13s yet!"

"All the better to see how well you understand the concept of it. You can use a paper if you like."

Vivio pouted. "But I don't like long division..."

"If you give up without trying to answer, you forfeit four cookies."

"What?! No, I'll answer, I'll answer! Umm..." Vivio took a piece of paper and started writing it out. "What's 13 divided into 39?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I don't know. What times 13 is 39?"

With a frustrated whine, Vivio worked it out one by one. "13 + 13 is 26... plus 13 is... 39! I got it! So that's 3... so 169 divided by 13 is 13!"

Tomoyo clapped and transferred over two more cookies. "You're really very good at this, Vivio-chan."

Vivio grinned, brimming with confidence as she downed another cookie.

"All right. 52 divided by 4."

Vivio sighed, knowing that it was long division again. But this one was much easier, so she was quick to shout out the answer.

Another two cookies went to the victor.

Vivio giggled. "I hope I get all the cookies."

"Don't say that, Vivio-chan. You might jinx yourself. Okay, this is the last one, so it's all or nothing, okay? If you don't answer correctly on the first try, you give up half of your cookies. If you can't answer at all, you lose all of them."

Vivio was agog with the impossibility of it all. She was on such a roll too! "All of them?"

Tomoyo nodded. "All of them."

Vivio readied herself. "Okay. Shoot."

"What is 3 divided by 0?"

At first, Vivio was excited that the numbers were so small, but then she realized that she didn't know what 0 could be multiplied by to equal three. Didn't anything times 0 equal 0? "Zero?"

Tomoyo winced and started counting out cookies. "No, sorry, that's not right."

Vivio whined, "I don't know! It's impossible!"

Tomoyo paused and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that or are you giving up?"

Vivio froze, wondering if she had just been given a clue. Tomoyo never said that the other times she had given up. "I'm sure! You can't do it!"

Tomoyo sighed, pushing her plate over. "All right, you win. But your parents will get mad at me if I let you eat all these cookies by yourself, so share with Kero-chan, okay?"

Vivio paused and looked at the mountains of cookies. "Will we play this game again? I have a spelling test next week."

Tomoyo chuckled. "I may find something healthier to bargain with than cookies, but yes, we can play again."

Vivio cheered as she offered Kero-chan some cookies. But then she was aghast at how many he was packing away every second, and she eagerly tried to stuff just as many in her mouth to prevent him from getting them. But human mouths were not meant to compete with that of guardian beasts.

"Vivio! Slow down! Your tummy will hurt if you keep going like that! Kero-chan, you too. Stop being a bad example or else I won't give you any cake the next time I make some!"

Kero-chan instantly slowed down, although there weren't very many cookies left at that point. Having had her fill, Vivio slowed down as well, drinking more milk to wash it down. "Tomoyo-san, are we making cake again soon?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded from the kitchen as she washed the dishes from the cookie making. Although they had an automatic dishwasher, she felt an odd sense of pleasure from doing it by hand. "Yes. You're welcome to help if you like. It's Hayate's birthday soon."

Vivio grinned and laughed happily, before she remembered something. "I thought you didn't like Hayate-san, Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo sighed as she looked off into the distance. "I used to... but then we bonded over a very important topic to the both of us and... well, I'd say we're good friends now."

"A very important topic?" Vivio tilted her head to the side, questioningly.

Tomoyo smiled. "You'll probably see for yourself if you come to celebrate Hayate's birthday with us, Vivio-chan."

As Vivio cheered again, Tomoyo absently wondered if the karaoke machine she had ordered had come in yet.

A/N: Rawr it's messing up again! . Stupid extra 1000 words... oh well.


	9. Hayate's Cosplay Birthday Party

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not.  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Vivio (not romantically tho)...

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter Nine**

"Good morning!"

Everyone looked up from their desks as Commander Hayate walked in their midst. They all saluted as one and called back, "Good morning, Commander Hayate!"

Hayate giggled and waved as she continued on to her destination, Enforcer Fate's desk. More privately, Hayate greeted, "Good morning, Fate-chan."

Fate nodded and smiled, continuing to work. "Good morning, Hayate."

"Say... you know what today is, don't you?"

Fate kept on her complacent smile, never looking up. "Your one day off this year from the looks of your clothing?"

Hayate frowned and looked down at the simple white dress she had chosen to wear today. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

"Nothing. It looks cute on you, Hayate."

Hayate grinned and one could almost see her cat tail swishing from side to side. "Thank you, Fate-chan. But really, you know what today is, right?"

"Hmmm... It wouldn't happen to be someone's birthday would it? I'd hate myself if I forgot something like that."

Hayate nodded eagerly. "It is, it is! And do you know whose?"

Fate paused in her work as if earnestly thinking about it... "Hmm... Hayate's... Oh, Nanoha mentioned something about it being Hayate's birthday... I think she was talking about that dog on that show she watches sometimes... Full Metal Alchemist, I think? I didn't know you liked dogs that much, Hayate."

Hayate frowned, now wondering if Fate was really just teasing her or if she had really forgotten. "Fate is a meanie."

At this Fate finally laughed and said, "A little teasing never hurt anyone, right? Happy Birthday, Hayate."

Having received what she wanted, Hayate grinned and scurried around Fate's desk to hug Fate, who returned it as best she could. "Fate-chan... my favorite Enforcer... so you know it's my birthday... and I should get at least a little treat for my birthday, shouldn't I?"

"But you already have the day off. You don't need much more than that, do you?"

"Not _much_ more, no, but Fate-chan... just today... pretty please? One little squeeze?"

Fate leaned back with a frown. "Nanoha would kill me if I said 'yes' to that."

Hayate protested, "I won't tell, I promise!"

Fate suddenly realized, "You want to grope Nanoha, too, don't you?"

Hayate pouted as she pressed her index finger points against each other. "You're both so cruel... my closest friends and yet so much less willing to cooperate. Any other girl in this division-"

"Then go grope any other girl in this division. Nanoha and I are off-limits."

"Stingy."

"Committed."

"It's my birthday, too."

"Just because you're a little older does not mean you get more rights with Nanoha and me."

"Then Vivio-"

"NO!" Fate frowned, although her eyes still had that special kindness that was reserved for her closest friends. "Hayate, she does not need to be corrupted by your hands. Literally or otherwise."

Hayate sighed, her head lowered in defeat. "Not even one permissible grope on my birthday... so stingy... so very stingy..."

Fate went back to work. "Go ask Shamal-san. She'll probably be receptive."

As Hayate wandered away from the desk, Fate heard her mutter, "I already did. But I want my Fate-chan and my Nanoha-chan."

Fate watched Hayate leave the department before smiling quietly. She summoned a screen and had Bardiche connect to Nanoha.

It went through, but Nanoha seemed to be breathing a little hard and her eyes were on something else. She wasn't mad today, however, which was always a plus. "What is it, Fate?"

"Good morning to you, too. I was going to leave a message, you know you're supposed to hold calls when you're instructing."

"I'm not instructing yet. We're just doing warm-up exercises."

In the distance, Fate thought she heard an explosion. "Nanoha..."

Nanoha laughed nervously and turned to face the screen. "It's okay, really. So what's up?"

Fate shook her head, giving up for the moment. "Hayate just came to visit. She took the day off as we thought. Be on guard for a visit, okay?"

Nanoha seemed confused for a moment, before she grinned, something she rarely did when paired with the words that followed. "She tried to grope you again, didn't she?"

"Don't Starlight Breaker her for it, all right?"

Nanoha laughed. "Of course not. Hmm... I wonder if I should let her... just to keep her spirits up."

"Nanoha!"

"I'm kidding, kidding! I know, I haven't forgotten the game plan. Make sure to finish your work quickly today, all right? Enlist some help if you need it."

Fate smiled. "I'll be fine. It's light today anyway."

Nanoha nodded before she smiled at something in the distance. "Oh, I think I see Hayate coming. Ooh, cute dress. I wonder where she bought it..."

"Nanoha..."

"I'll talk to you later, okay, Fate?"

Fate sighed and smiled hopelessly. "Later then, Nanoha."

Nanoha blew a quick kiss before disconnecting.

Fate sighed and looked back at her mess of work. She hoped she hadn't just told Nanoha a lie... "Teana!"

A orange-haired girl popped her head up from a few cubicles away. "Yes, Enforcer Fate?"

Fate sent an apologetic look her way. "Can you handle a little extra work?"

Teana smiled knowingly. "I'll make room. Send it over."

Fate called her thanks before sending over the amount of reports that were past her limit if she wanted to get out at a certain time. With that taken care of, she started to bulldoze through the most important ones.

--

"Karaoke song collection?"

Shamal nodded. "Check."

Tomoyo touched a button on the monitor and scrolled down a little. "Spare microphones?"

"Check."

"Hayate's favorite foods and candies?"

Shamal paused and then looked at Tomoyo. "You were in charge of that, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo laughed upon remembering, tactfully not mentioning that she had forgotten Shamal was not as good of a cook as she appeared to be. "Well, yes, check then. Guest RSVP?"

Shamal sighed as she ticked them off her fingers. "There's Hayate, of course. She can hardly avoid it since it's in her own home. Us four guardians- Signum, me, Vita-chan, and Zafira-san. There's you and... is Kero-san coming?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "He said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

Shamal smiled upon noting that Kero's stomach was hardly going to let him pass up the chance. "Well, then there's Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan... do you think they'll let Vivio-chan go?"

"I'm not sure after the latest additions to the plan they'll want her there. Maybe she'll come with them but go home after she falls asleep. The party is bound to continue long into the night."

"Hayate-chan should have taken tomorrow off instead of today. Silly girl. She was so excited this morning."

Tomoyo smiled upon remembering. "An extra touchy."

"I'm surprised you didn't refuse her today."

"Mm, I surprised myself too, but there was something about the way she was smiling... I just couldn't help but want to take it easy. Besides, what could one day hurt?"

Shamal laughed. "She'll do that to you if you're not careful. She's lucky she doesn't have anyone special to her like Nanoha and Fate are with each other. She's too flirtatious for her own good." Shamal sighed. "But that's our Master."

Tomoyo leaned on the nurse's desk. "You don't seem too sorry about that. That she's your Master."

"How could I be? Hayate-chan is precious to all of us."

Tomoyo grinned. "So who's more precious- Hayate-san or Signum-san?"

Shamal fixed Tomoyo with a look. "I know what you're doing. And if it ever came to who I would save first in a battle, it would be Hayate-chan, naturally."

"Really?"

"Of course. Signum would never forgive me if I let our Master die just to preserve her life. And I can't have Signum haunting me from the grave."

Tomoyo smiled. "But if you weren't bound by duty? Who would you choose?"

Before Shamal could answer, the clinic door swung open and Vivio ran in with the look she usually had when she was bursting with news.

Shamal muttered quickly, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Tomoyo-san, Tomoyo-san!" Vivio stopped breathless, her hands on Tomoyo's lap. "I... I got a 100 on that math test! Thank you for your help!"

Tomoyo smiled and pat Vivio's head. "Congratulations, Vivio-chan. This is your first perfect 100, isn't it? Maybe Fate-san and Nanoha-san will reward you when we get home."

Vivio grinned happily. "You think so? I hope so. But I'm still just happy. And you know what else? That lady that was here before? She's my substitute Science teacher. Since Sister Maya is having a baby now."

"Is she now?" Tomoyo glanced at Shamal, who was equally worried. "Well, be careful talking about her with Nanoha-mama, alright? She's very sensitive about that woman."

Vivio nodded. "I know. Fate-mama gave me a biiiggg lecture about that. I don't really get it but... she wants to take me away from Nanoha-mama, right? It's okay! I won't be taken! I love Nanoha-mama after all."

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm sure Nanoha-mama would be very happy to hear that."

Vivio was still grinning as she nodded. "And you know what else?"

Shamal chuckled. "There's still more?"

Vivio nodded at Shamal as well.

Tomoyo noticed the beginnings of a blush appear on Vivio's cheeks. "Vivio-chan...?"

"This... this boy that's a year older... he's in a different class but he found me during lunch... he told me... he told me..." Vivio buried her face in Tomoyo's lap and squealed excitedly. When she had calmed down enough to continue, she looked up. "He said he'd liked me for a while now and... he asked me to the end of the year dance!"

"That's great, Vivio-chan." Tomoyo paused and then asked, "And you said yes?"

Vivio shook her head, although her smile was still bright. "I told him that since I didn't really know him, I had to think about it a bit. That's what Nanoha-mama told me to do. But since we're in different classes, we don't really get much time to see each other except maybe during lunch or after school. And I go straight back to the base after school so..."

"Well, why don't you talk it over with your parents when you see them and maybe they'll be able to work out something with you."

"Mm!" Vivio grinned. "And I finished Hayate-san's present too! See?"

Vivio held up a large hand-drawn colored picture of what seemed to be Hayate groping Vivio.

Tomoyo snatched it out of her hands and stared at it amazed. The corruption was spreading... Nanoha and Fate would not be happy about this... "Vivio-chan... has Hayate-san ever... touched you like this?"

Vivio grinned. "Nope! Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama taught me about the differences between good hugging and bad groping. They said if anyone ever groped me like that, even if it was Hayate-san, that I should run away and tell them so they could punish them. I made the picture since Hayate-san isn't allowed to really grope me... I'm smart, aren't I? Now everybody's happy, right?"

Tomoyo sighed, a little relieved and glanced at Shamal, who was already shamelessly giggling.

Shamal murmured, "I don't know if Hayate will be happy or heartbroken over this... but yes, Vivio, you did good."

Tomoyo couldn't help but ask, "Vivio-chan... how did Nanoha-san and Fate-san... teach you about the differences?"

Vivio looked at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Nanoha-mama demonstrated on Fate-mama." It was here that Vivio paused, spacing off as she remembered. "But it was a little confusing, because Fate-mama looked kind of happy about it... and she was making all sorts of weird sounds..."

Tomoyo let out a giggle as she hugged Vivio. "You are just too precious, Vivio-chan. Come on, let's go back to the base. Here, put this somewhere safe so you can show Hayate-chan when she starts opening her presents."

Vivio put the picture into her pack and turned to Shamal. "Is Shamal-sensei coming too?"

Shamal grinned and leaned down. "Of course I will, Vivio-chan. I'll see you later this evening, all right? So be good in the mean time."

Vivio nodded and waved as Tomoyo took her other hand and led her out the door. "Bai-bai, Shamal-sensei!"

Shamal waved as she watched them leave before turning back to the party checklist. "I wonder if Arf-san and Yuuno-san are going to come... Right now it seems Kero-san and Zafira-san are the only males attending... well, Hayate-chan probably prefers it that way. Well then," Shamal sighed as she opened up the paperwork that she still had to finish before she would allow herself to leave. "I better get this over with soon... I would hate to miss the beginning of the party I helped set up..."

--

Hayate whistled a happy tune as she walked down the corridor, flexing her hands in front of her. "I think Shari-chan has gotten a little bigger, hasn't she, Rein-chan."

Rein floated out from behind Hayate and hung her head. "I wouldn't know about things like that, Hayate."

Hayate looked up at Rein and giggled. "It'd be nice if you had the same body as the first Reinforce... but you're still cute in your own way. Want to a hug?"

Rein flew up and landed on Hayate's head, as if she couldn't reach there. "I fine right now, thankyouverymuch!"

"Mou, why is everybody avoiding me today?"

"The people who _don't_ avoid you are perfect examples as to why."

"You're a meanie, too, Rein-chan." As Hayate opened the door to her unlit residence, she stuck her tongue out at Rein.

She nearly bit through it when there were suddenly loud popping noises and a chorus of "Happy Birthday Hayate!" as the lights came on. Stunned but still conscious of herself, she quickly retracted her tongue and looked around.

They weren't great in number, unless you counted 4 Wolkenritter members, 3 Takamachi-tachi members, 2 other-worlders, and of course 1 Birthday Girl a lot (only 10 really). But to Hayate they were the most important people in the world to her, and as such, the only people she would have needed to celebrate her birthday happily.

That said, Hayate rushed forward for one giant group hug in the middle of the room, forever glad for this one night of pure-unadulterated stress relief. A moment's perversion was nothing compared to soaking in the love of her family and friends.

Tomoyo clapped her hands for attention once everyone had found seats. "For those of you who are not already aware, the dining table is stocked full of treats, sweets, as well as wholesome food. Vivio helped me prepare the food tonight, and Kero-chan has already taste tested everything ahead of time."

Kero-chan flew into the air with a thumbs up sign. "And I want to 'taste test' some more too!"

Tomoyo continued with a smile, "And as you can see lined up on the back wall is a combined collection of Hayate's and my cosplay costumes, along with a few new ones I put together recently. Everyone has already chosen to wear their favorite to start with, but once everybody has sung at least once for the birthday girl with the help of our very own karaoke machine, it is Hayate's choice as to what everyone wears, which she may change at her whim as long as it is from the collection already in this room. Hayate-chan," Tomoyo paused, blushing lightly as she added the term of affection to Hayate's name. "This is my birthday present to you. I know we haven't known each other for very long... but you've been a great help to me and I hope our friendship can continue for much, much longer."

With that, Tomoyo bowed as Hayate clapped happily. From her place, Hayate requested, "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan! I'll be sure to enjoy it. Are you going to sing first?"

Tomoyo smiled as she placed the microphone back on its stand next to the karaoke machine. "No, I reserved myself for last. And before anyone sings, Hayate-chan has to change. This is also your chance to look through the selection, so choose your 'favorite' wisely, because for every costume you make someone else change into, they're allowed to change your costume too."

Hayate giggled. "But I'm the one that loves clothes. It's not like it's a punishment. All right, I'll go look. And I suppose everyone can start eating while I'm picking my outfit?"

There were cheers all around as people picked out their food and started milling around the room, finding places to talk with select others.

Tomoyo placed some light background music on as she checked to make sure the speakers and cameras were all working. Although Nanoha had protested the use of cameras, Tomoyo knew Hayate would want at least one copy of it all. And she could hardly do justice to her reputation if she couldn't produce a video to show Sakura when she returned.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, can you come over here for a sec?"

Tomoyo took a final look at the equipment before nodding and looking up at Hayate, who was motioning her over. As she seemed to be mulling over something, Tomoyo walked up to her with a questioning look.

Hayate held out a costume and used their bodies to shield it from the peering eyes of any onlookers. "I'm allowed to dress up Vivio-chan too, right?"

Tomoyo smiled. "That's a really cute one. And yes, you are. But you only get until 9."

Hayate looked at her, surprised. She checked her watch. "That's only two hours!"

"She's only a child, Hayate-chan. And she has school tomorrow. But that's why she's going to be singing first. Her present is really cute, too. You'll _love_ it."

Hayate grinned, imagining what it could possibly be. "All right, I'll stick this in the reserve pile for as soon as I'm allowed to switch. Everyone else is staying later though, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Considering the Wolkenritter live here, that could hardly be avoided, but Nanoha and Fate agreed to stay overnight. That is, if you want them to."

Hayate huffed, almost as if offended. "Of course I want them to! And you? Is there enough room for everyone to sleep?"

Tomoyo smiled. "It's taken care of, don't worry. Have you picked out your outfit yet?"

Hayate shook her head as she placed Vivio's outfit on the rack that Tomoyo pointed out. "These are all so great... I can spot yours right away, too. When did you get involved in the costume making business?"

"When Sakura first started being my costume model." Tomoyo laughed. "And it's not a business. I don't make money off of them."

"You should! I would pay you the big bucks to make costumes for me."

Tomoyo paused mid-giggle, an idea coming to her. "Would you really?"

Hayate seemed to catch on what she was thinking of. "Yes, I'm serious! And to have already gotten everyone here to cosplay for me... you have real potential. Later, let's talk about possible job options all right?" Hayate giggled. "Nurse by day, Designer by night... Oh, Tomoyo-chan, it's going to be so much fun. Ah! I think this one's a winner."

Tomoyo looked at her choice and nodded sagely. "That's one of my favorites. It's an adaptation from one of Sakura's CardCaptor costumes. The one she wore when she caught the Thunder Card. I played down the buoyancy so you could sit in it though."

"But what about sizes? Surely all of these won't work with one size fits all? There's a big difference between Vita-chan and Fate-chan, for example."

Tomoyo followed Hayate to the changing booth, standing outside the door as if she were a guard. "If you notice, the selection is separated into sections. I looked over each one and based on who I thought would look best in them, I tailored it to their sizes and placed it in the section marked for them. There are a few repeats, for the twin allure, but most aren't replicates."

Hayate looked down at the outfit as she took off her dress. "So this one as well... you chose it for me?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Something like that. Though where you took it from was the random pile- for the loose or tight look."

Hayate sighed happily from inside the booth. "You think of everything, don't you, Tomoyo-chan. I think I'm falling in love."

Tomoyo froze at that, but calmed once she realized Hayate probably meant it as a sentiment of gratitude. "Oh, on another note, I'll be watching the booth tonight, in case anyone needs help changing. I know some of these are rather difficult to get on and off without help or experience."

Hayate chuckled. "Is that so? In that case, would you zip me up? I think I got it halfway but..."

Tomoyo parted the curtains and found herself looking at Hayate's bare back. Shaking herself out of a momentary stupor, she found the zipper and zipped it to the top. "There. Ah, that one came with accessories. Do you want to wear them? There are gloves and boots and cat ears..."

"Ooh yes please! I can't believe I didn't pick them up..."

"Wait here, I'll go get them for you." Tomoyo hurried back to the rack and bent down to pick up the box of accessories. She hurried back and parted the curtains a bit to offer the box. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Hayate surprised Tomoyo by kissing her on the cheek as she took the box.

Tomoyo stood stunned outside the booth as Hayate rustled around inside. She realized that Hayate was actually a very sweet girl underneath that perverted façade. Tomoyo smiled softly.

"Okay, I'm all done I think." Hayate pulled back the curtains and stepped into the open before twirling in front of Tomoyo. "How do I look?"

Tomoyo gave her a professional up-and-down look before murmuring, "Hold still, I'll just fix this..." Tomoyo leaned over, almost too close to Hayate as she adjusted the cat ears so that they wouldn't fall off. Leaning back, she smiled and nodded. "You're all set."

Hayate cheered and hugged Tomoyo, an action that Tomoyo was relieved didn't upset the cat ears in the slightest. Hayate tugged Tomoyo's hand toward the buffet as she called out, "Okay, I'm ready now! Let's start! Oooh, wine!" Hayate let go of Tomoyo to pick up a wine bottle, smiling with appraisal. "This is one of the good brands too... rich and yummy... Signum! Come drink with me!"

Signum started across the room, where she had been talking with Shamal about her outfit. She sighed and muttered quietly, "Why did she single me out like that?"

Shamal smiled and nudged her towards Hayate. "We all know you're a wine enthusiast, Signum. Go help her pick out the best one."

"The one that's already open, of course." But Signum walked over to their Master, a half-filled wine glass in her hands.

Once everyone was settled in sporadic seats again, Vivio took front stage. As Hayate had a front row seat, she was able to see every detail of Vivio's Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon outfit. Hayate was still quietly squeeing in delight as Vivio unfolded her picture masterpiece and showed Hayate.

Hayate was stunned as Vivio explained proudly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I drew this for you today, Hayate-san. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama said it would be the end of the world if you ever became a loli-groper, so I drew this so you would always remember to stay on the side of good. Because Hayate-san is a hero to me, not the cause of the end of the world."

Hayate wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at Vivio's sentiment, wondering if she really understood the other meaning to her words. Regardless, she outstretched her hands, and Vivio obediently hugged Hayate before giving her the picture.

Hayate was still looking at it when Vivio announced the title of her song, "Kokoro Oasis," explaining that it was from the show Bleach, being the character song for Nel Tu.

Hayate was just a little fascinated, more so amazed, as Vivio matched the tone of the original perfectly. Which she would have never suspected from sweet little Vivio.

After all was said and done, Hayate clapped harder than all the rest and had set the picture on the table beside her (placed there specifically for the purpose of receiving gifts) before hugging Vivio again.

Next up was Shamal, who had dressed as Faye from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. She smiled as she offered Hayate the small wrapped box that was her gift, watching her open it as she explained, "You've always watched over us and cared about us more than any other Master that we can remember. You treated us as humans, I dare say, equals, and for that, there is no gift in the world that can measure up to it. But for your birthday, I hope this protective amulet will suffice."

Hayate gasped in soft amazement as she pulled out the necklace, readily running her fingers over the large pendant. "I can feel... part of your life force in it... Shamal-"

Shamal held up a hand and shook her head. "No harm came to anyone in the making of that amulet, though I did make it myself. Now then, my song is "Natsu Machi" from the show ARIA the Natural. Please enjoy."

Unlike Vivio's song, Shamal's choice was quite soothing in nature, and matched the singer's character profile. Even still, Hayate excitedly hugged Shamal when she had finished.

Third on the list was Nanoha, who seemed to take pleasure in switching things up again with a rather... explosive song. She also made no grand speech about her present, which was merely an envelope with a small note, a coupon perhaps, which she gave to Hayate without fanfare. Even still, Hayate's eyes lit up with glee while Nanoha introduced her song, "Get Along" better known as the opening to the first season of Slayers. Few wondered if it was because of Nanoha's slightly revealing Sailor Mars uniform.

And yet, so much of the song fit Nanoha well that Hayate was laughing before Nanoha had finished. Although, as if expecting this, Nanoha took it in stride, continuing to dance in place a little and making a few gestures to match the lyrics as she sang.

Fourth was Fate, who seemed to have given a gift very similar to Nanoha's, which oddly seemed to delight Hayate even more. Her outfit was that of Naga's from the Slayers OVAs, which made Hayate wonder why Fate had chosen it as her favorite, conservative as she was, but she made no complaints when halfway through her song the top fell loose, although Fate chose that moment to turn her back, having fixed it by the time she was facing the audience again. Fate's chosen song was, like Vivio's, a little seemingly out of character, but it seemed to make Fate's "cool meter" jump up by several points. It was "Lost My Music" from the series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Although it didn't exactly match her relationship with either Hayate or Nanoha at the moment, as it was just a song for fun, no one really noticed or cared, and she did keep her eyes on the birthday girl for the sake of respect. Also, the sight of Fate bouncing up and down with the music mesmerized Hayate completely, something not lost on Nanoha in the slightest.

For number five, Kero-chan volunteered himself, although he had only put on a cape in his full-body form as his costume. Hayate didn't really care, although secretly she wanted another girl to go on stage. Kero's gift was an intricately beautiful light show, complete with heatless flames.

As for his song, he chose what he said was a masculine song, and from the music, nobody may have been able to tell, but Hayate wondered if he knew that the original "Angelus" song from Inuyasha.

But even still, Hayate thanked him and Zafira had remained in his humanoid form to dress as, oddly enough, Kaname from Vampire Knight. He gruffly gave Hayate a book titled, "How Not to Get Slapped for Doing Stupid Things," which made Hayate giggle, though she already knew most of what it said through experience. His song was called "Rain" as sung by the VA for Zangetsu from Bleach.

Seventh was Vita, blushing all the while as she shoved a fluffy pink bunny into Hayate's arms, which Vivio wanted for herself but Nanoha held her back. She explained shortly that it wasn't as good as the one Hayate had first given her so long ago, but she hoped it would mean as much to her as the gift had meant to her back then. Upon realizing that it was handmade, Hayate responded that she would indeed treasure it, kissing Vita's head before Vita could squirm away.

Vita was dressed in a black maid uniform courtesy of He is My Master and her song of choice was "Heart Moving," an ending theme of the Sailor Moon franchise. Hayate couldn't help but wonder if Vita meant a little of what she sang, for there was something impossibly intriguing about the way she looked at Hayate as she went along with the lyrics.

At long last, only three people had not sung- Signum, Tomoyo, and Hayate herself, the latter of whom was already itching to sing at this point. But she cheered as Signum went on stage dressed as Rurouni Kenshin, which, while not remarkable, made Hayate think that the wearer made it ten times sexier than normal.

Signum's gift was a limited edition body pillow with a picture of herself in a kimono on one side, and herself without the kimono on the other. Her blush was enough to set her whole body on fire it seemed, but Hayate was inwardly a little sad, thinking of Vivio's gift and feeling just a little cheated. Signum made no attempt to match the same pitch as the original when she sang "Prisoner of Love" from the drama Last Friends, but it still turned out very well.

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she walked on stage once more. Her own outfit was, ironically enough, that of a character in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle that shared her name. And the song she chose was an original with no lyrics to post on the screen as the others had. However, she pulled up a screen and revealed that she had recorded Sakura's half of her duet earlier for this moment. The song was titled "Anata to Ireba" and she sang it perfectly in sync with Sakura's voice emitted from the screen.

When Tomoyo had finished and sat down, Hayate stood up and made a speech of her own. "Everyone... thank you so much for tonight. I think I can say with confidence that this has been my best birthday ever and I'm so very glad that I could share it with you all. While I know we'll be together for much longer after this, I just want you to know that you're all near and dear to my heart." Hayate grinned and flipped through the song selection. "With that, allow me to finish off the first round with 'Innocent Starter!' (MGLN first season opening)"

The rest, as they say, is history... faithfully recorded by none other than Tomoyo. Many drinks were had that night, especially so after the male guardians and Vivio had gone back to the Takamachi residence to sleep. All the food had been eaten as well by the time they started dropping off to sleep.

Tomoyo was first to wake up, being that she woke up at the crack of dawn, and set out a glass of water and some hangover medicine on the freshly cleared table for any that might need it upon waking up. She made sure blankets were secure around those who had made it to beds as well as those who had fallen asleep on the couches.

Last of all, Tomoyo walked upstairs to Hayate's 'room' where she spent several moments looking at the picturesque scene of Hayate lying flat on her back with Nanoha curled up on one arm and Fate curled up on the other. Tomoyo was glad all had quiet smiles on their faces, especially considering they had fallen asleep mid-changing, leaving the three in very loose yukatas, absent of the decorative robes that were usually worn over them.

Tomoyo was about to pull the blanket over them all, since it had been kicked to the foot of the bed during the night, when she saw Hayate's hands start to sneak down to groping level. Tomoyo wondered how she had not had enough with the night that Nanoha and Fate had already allowed her, but an idea came to her as she looked at the scene.

With an almost evil smile, Tomoyo carefully took hold of Hayate's hand, which instantly latched onto hers, and moved it upwards so that it was underneath Fate's neck. The movement, oddly enough, made Fate moan slightly and throw an arm in the valley of Hayate's breasts, incidentally parting the loose yukata even more. After finishing on that side, Tomoyo moved Hayate's hand upward as well before situating Nanoha's hand so that it mirrored Fate's. Tomoyo fixed things up a little more before pulling the blanket over her handiwork. Well, most of it at least.

She was about to leave it at that when she thought a small note would be in order. Once written, she stuck it on the headboard in a way that Hayate would be able to see it when she woke up. That done, Tomoyo walked to the door, giggled quietly as she looked back, and walked downstairs.

Hours later, Hayate woke up from an extremely pleasant dream to find a bit of pressure on both of her arms. Looking from side to side, she found herself looking down Nanoha and Fate's clothing fronts, for it was the perfect position for it. As the urge came over her, Hayate tried to sneak her hands to grab the beautiful mounds... but yelped when her hands for once refuse to obey. With a frown, she wondered what the problem was, as Fate and Nanoha were hardly heavy enough for Hayate to have trouble moving her arms underneath their bodies to sneak around to the front.

She looked around Fate's head and stared as she found cuffs around her wrists, tying her to the bedposts. She tested her feet, and found that they were similarly tightened. As she struggled against them, Nanoha mumbled and Hayate felt her hand grabbing... a flush crossed Hayate's face at this turnabout of events. She looked around, wondering who had done this and that was when her eyes fell on the handwritten note flittering with the strength of the A/C.

Hayate-

Happy Birthday from the depths of my heart. I hope you enjoyed yourself, because I certainly enjoyed tying you up.

With Love,

Tomoyo-chan

P.S. You can find the key for your hands in between Nanoha's breasts, and for your feet, in Fate's. I hope they're in a helpful mood when they wake up.

Below the writing was a picture of Tomoyo making a peace sign.

It started out as a soft whimper, but when Fate started tracing shapes on Hayate's chest, evidently still asleep, Hayate shouted in a mind-link directly to Tomoyo, wherever she was.

"TOMOYO! IKEZU!!"

Nanoha and Fate began to stir.

A/N: Ah, this was fun. :3 All the songs I listed can be listened to via Youtube using the keywords available (such as the song title or the series). I tried to be diverse but I ended up doubling a few. Hum... and I didn't consider the idea of Tomoyo/Hayate (Tom/ate?) until this chapter. May be interesting development while Sakura is away. (although I would never dream of really separating those two after working to put them together. Still... funness, in a way that only a crossover can produce. :D Oh and about the yukata-kimono thing, I'm probably wrong on the naming, but most kimonos I've seen have a white inner thing with the decorative one over it (unless you're ecchi and only wear one of them). As always, please review!


	10. Tomate Shipping! Growing Feelings

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not.  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Vivio (not romantically tho), Tomoyo/Hayate(?)

**Warning: EXTREMELY Tomoyo/Hayate centric chapter!**

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter Ten**

There was a grin on Tomoyo's face as she filled out the reports for the nurse's office. She even hummed a new song she was in the process of making.

Shamal voiced, "You seem to be in a good mood today. Ever since the party, come to think of it. Did something good happen?"

Tomoyo laughed at the memory. "You could say that."

When she didn't elaborate, Shamal sighed. "Hayate-chan didn't give you a hard time, did she? For what you did."

Tomoyo shook her head, still humming softly.

The afternoon following the party, Hayate had 'requested the presence of Daidoji Tomoyo in her office' and Tomoyo had come to see her alone.

It made Tomoyo smile to think on it, and she wondered if a new obsession was blooming inside her.

_"What you've done is a very bad misdemeanor, Daidoji-san."_

_Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at Hayate's serious expression. It was so close to not suiting her at all. Tomoyo noticed her gloves and wondered if they were covering up something. "Did I, Commander Yagami?" Two could play at that game._

_"Very much so. Restraining a high-seated officer is a SSS crime."_

_"Liar. I've read the rule book. It's only a C rank crime. On the same level as sexual harassment in the workplace."_

_Hayate narrowed her eyebrows. "You don't have evidence of what you're implying though, do you?"_

_Tomoyo smiled and pulled up a screen. It was a picture of a drunken Hayate chasing Fate and groping her. Tomoyo changed the screen so that it showed another still-shot of her chasing Nanoha._

_Hayate frowned. "Touché."_

_"I'll forgive you if you forgive me, deal?"_

_"_You'll_ forgive _me_? What did I ever do to you?"_

_"You harassed my friends. I consider that a personal infraction."_

_"They gave me permission- so it wasn't harassment."_

_"Maybe in reality, but it doesn't look that way. And with your reputation, especially in regards to Nanoha-san and Fate-san, I wonder how it would go over if I were to go public with this information."_

_"...You like to play dirty, don't you, Daidoji-san?"_

_Tomoyo smiled. "Dirty? Hardly. This is an extremely clean way to play. Perhaps my prank was a little... too clean for you. Is that it, Captain Yagami?"_

_Hayate had been pressing her hands against each other and this statement caused her to lose focus as well as her balance. "You're too young to be mocking me, Daidoji-san."_

_"Oh? So Captain Yagami allows elders to mock her? I'll keep that in mind."_

_Hayate growled, giving in first, "Tomoyo-chan! When will you stop this madness?"  
Tomoyo smiled victoriously, "I concede in victory, Hayate-chan. That was fun. I don't normally roleplay. I think that was... hmm... Serious superior and frequent delinquent? I've never played at being a delinquent either... it's very amusing."_

_Hayate sighed. "You're too smart to be a delinquent."_

_Tomoyo waggled a finger with a knowing smile. "You shouldn't assume. There are very clever delinquents these days. Only they're not as easily caught, so few know that they are in fact delinquents."_

_"Be that as it may, let's get down to business."_

_"I'm forgiven then?"_

_Hayate finally smiled. "Yes, yes, you're forgiven. I'll have you know, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan did tease me more once they figured out what had happened, but they did eventually let me out."_

_Tomoyo smiled in return. "I'm glad. And no one was hurt?"_

_Hayate frowned, now looking at her hands. "I struggled a lot after Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan started teasing me, so there are red marks around my hands. But they'll go away soon."_

_Tomoyo frowned with concern, standing up. "That's no good. Hayate-chan has beautiful hands. She shouldn't have to hide them. May I?"_

_Hayate raised an eyebrow as Tomoyo walked around the desk and held out her hand. Unsure, Hayate asked, "Is there a new way to make burns disappear? It's really not that big a deal..."_

_"I've been experimenting. Do you trust me?"_

_Hayate hesitated, obviously remembering the incident that morning. Eventually, she sighed and placed her hand in Tomoyo's. "Be gentle?"_

_"It shouldn't hurt." Hayate watched as Tomoyo bent down on one knee and slowly peeled off the glove in her hand. She placed it on the desk before pushing up Hayate's sleeve to isolate the red marks. "This certainly doesn't look pretty... but I think I have just the trick."_

_Tomoyo licked her thumb and then proceeded to gently rub it into the reddened skin. Hayate gasped when the cool air met the newly moistened skin. After a few moments, Tomoyo licked her thumb again and did a second coating, as if it were balm. To finish, Tomoyo closed her eyes and murmured what seemed to be a magical chant, covering the wrist with her hand as she did so._

_When Tomoyo pulled back her hand, Hayate stared at the spot in wonder._

_Tomoyo was giggling by the time Hayate realized that nothing had happened._

_"Mou, Tomoyo-chan! Are you still playing tricks on me?"_

_Tomoyo watched as Hayate dried off the saliva with a handkerchief. "I told you I was experimenting. I never said it would work."_

_Hayate was about to dispute this when she realized that Tomoyo was right. She sighed, moving to put the glove back on. She looked up when Tomoyo stopped her. "What, do you have some other trick up your sleeve? Really, Tomoyo-chan, I'm a busy-"_

_"I meant what I said before." Tomoyo looked up from their joined hands. "You have beautiful hands. Even if your wrists are marked, you shouldn't have to hide your hands."_

_Hayate felt the blood rush up to her face at this remark and she hurriedly pulled back her hand. "You... if I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me, Tomoyo-chan."_

_Tomoyo laughed and stood up. "Then I won't do it again. I only wanted to see what a person's reaction would be to something like that. Sakura isn't used to seeing this side of me, you know, and I'm not used to showing it. So I just wanted to test things a little before she came back."_

_"But she won't be coming back for a few more months..."_

_"I know. But the opportunity came up now, so I did it now. I'm sorry if I caused you any discomfort."_

_Hayate was about to say something but looked at the glove again. She straightened out her sleeve and found that it covered the marks rather well. She sighed as she pulled off the other glove. "Very well. You win, Tomoyo-chan."_

_Tomoyo smiled. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk with me about?"_

_Hayate considered it a moment and then smiled. "Did you want to talk about your job possibilities?"_

_"If you're willing to lay them out for me."_

"...moyo-san? Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo snapped out of her daze and looked at Shamal. "Ah, sorry, I spaced out for a moment. Did you say something?"

"Are you all right? You look a little flushed."

Tomoyo touched her cheek, and she felt that it was indeed warmer than usual. "I'm fine. I was just thinking of something... amusing."

Shamal raised an eyebrow but asked no questions, instead changing the subject. "Well then, let's get back to work, shall we?"

Tomoyo nodded and leaned forward to gain a grasp on what she was doing in the present. And yet, she couldn't help but smile again at the thought of Hayate trying on her latest design.

--

"Ah, Signum, can you pass the peas?" Hayate grinned as Signum did so. "Thanks!"

Signum merely nodded as she continued to eat.

Shamal watched the two and sighed. "It's as I thought..."

"Mm?" Hayate paused in the middle of spooning some peas onto her plate. "Is there something wrong, Shamal?"

"Nothing... wrong, exactly." Shamal shook her head. "I really shouldn't be concerned with it."

Hayate finished with the peas and handed it back Signum's direction. "It's okay. What's on your mind?"

"It's just... just... is there something going on between you and Tomoyo-san? You both have been... abnormally happy recently."

Hayate laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Was that it? Hmm, I wonder if you can say 'something' is going on... Nothing to be bothered about at least."

"I've also noticed... you..." Shamal flushed, wondering why she was even saying this. "You've... toned down your per... perverse ways... Not that I thought there was anything wrong with it! I just..."

Slowly, Hayate lowered her arms so that they were lying along the edge of the table. She looked around at the faces of her guardians, whose faces expressed that they had been thinking the same thing but hadn't wanted to bring it up. "You think the two are related then?"

Shamal was nervous, never really having gone against Hayate, good master that she normally was. "Y-yes... I think so..."

Hayate turned to her other guardians, if anything, to put less spotlight on Shamal. "You all think this?"

It was now that Signum voiced, "I don't see Tomoyo-san often, but I do agree about the distinct, though gradual, decrease in your number of gropes..."

"Hmmm..." Hayate picked up her wine glass and swirled it around gently. "What about you, Vita-chan?"

"I-it has nothing to do with me... Hayate can do whatever she likes... in the end, she is our master and we would be the last ones to protest whatever she chooses to do."

Hayate glanced in Zafira's direction and he nodded solemnly. She let the somber mood settle in like a layer of heavy dust before laughing loudly and disrupting it again. "You guys... you're really too much. You crack me up..."

The guardians looked between each other before Signum murmured, "Hayate...?"

Clearing her breath of laughter, Hayate fixed her guardians with a stern look. "I haven't had to lately, so I suppose I've gotten lax. I'll remind you all again. I care for you all, deeply, almost like my children, but more importantly, like my closest friends. Friends can tell friends when they think something they're doing isn't good. You don't have to feel that you have to hold back just because we're, on the most technical of terms, master and guardians. So... relax, all right?"

She waited until they all nodded slowly before continuing on a different note. "And as my friends, I suppose it's time I let you in on a little secret. I would have told you sooner, but I didn't know it about myself until recently." Hayate smiled as she looked down at her wrists, the marks on one of which had healed far cleaner than the other. "The truth is... the birthday party that was held for me a couple of weeks ago... it made me start thinking about something... I realized... well... I suppose it depends on how it's done, but being groped by someone you can't really stop, like a superior, isn't very fun at all. It's actually very... frightening, especially the first time it happens. I wonder how many girls I've scarred in just the few years that I've started acting this way... As I've been thinking this, I suppose my actions have dwindled in response... but I think what really decided it was... well... I only started groping people because I was bored and needed something to fill in the time inbetween work hours. But I've found something... something singularly interesting to keep my attention. So I've been focusing on that, and dropping off the other... unnecessary things I've been doing."

They were silent until Shamal finally asked, "And does this... interesting something have to do with Tomoyo-san?"

"It does, actually. Shamal is very intuitive and observant." Hayate smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've added her to my personal employee roster as a part-time designer, so you may be seeing a change in my wardrobe soon."

Signum coughed. "Well, she does do rather good work."

Hayate nodded with ample approval. "I really like her work, personally. That's why I'm paying her out of my own pocket for monthly designs."

Her guardians now openly stared at her, mouths wide open. Hayate was actually volunteering her own money for some endeavor other than grocery shopping and bills? She wasn't going to pull in favors, borrow someone else's time for nothing but a smile... nothing? There had to be a catch.

Vita hesitantly asked, "Hayate... are you feeling all right?"  
Hayate looked around at the surprise in her guardians' eyes and frowned. "You're all meanies. I work in the military. You really think I'm going to pull in military favors for my personal matters?"

"Er... no... but..."

Hayate sighed. "Maybe I am changing a little, but I'm fine, I promise. I'm not about to sell my soul to the Devil or something, okay?"

Shamal was the first to break into a smile. "We'll be behind you whatever you choose to do, Hayate-chan."

The others nodded and smiled.

Hayate smiled back. "Then let's finish eating, mm?"

--

"You passed the test to be an official school nurse? Congratulations!"

Tomoyo smiled up at the screen as she continued sewing. "Thank you, Sakura. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be though. I guess I overstudied. But at least now I don't have to bother Shamal-san with supervising me. Any updates on the mission?"

Sakura sighed. "Not really. Ever since that mixup with the local press, we've been laying extra low. It stinks, too, because we just need to investigate one more aspect of the thing before we can go home. I miss you, Tomo-chan."

"I miss you, too."

"I got that video you sent me. I'm glad it turned out well."

"I am, too."

"Although... I noticed you're getting closer to Hayate-chan. That's good."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah. Back on Earth, you didn't really have anyone close to you that you could talk about your designer ideas with, right? It all went over my head a little... but I think Hayate-chan can relate to you on that level far better."

Tomoyo's heart warmed at Sakura's sentiment. "I suppose that's true... Hayate-chan really knows her material... and she's been introducing me to fabrics that can only found on Mid-childa. Like what I'm working with now? It's..." Tomoyo paused. "Never mind."

Sakura smiled. "No, what is it? Tell me."

"You don't want to know. That is, if you did, you wouldn't want to wear it."

"Why? What is it?"

Tomoyo hesitated, and then gave in. "It's processed dragon innards. In other words, the lining of its intestines."

Sakura instantly winced and drew back from the screen.

"See? I told you you didn't want to know. But it's really soft and easy to work with. Hayate-chan also told me it's really strong against acidic like attacks."

"Well it would be, considering what it came from." Sakura sighed and shook her head. "But it's good if it makes you happy. Do you like Mid-Childa more than Earth?"

Tomoyo paused, wondering if she did. She had a lot more close friends now, mainly because before, she only made friends through Sakura and they were polite at best. But there was still something missing. "I don't know. When I was on Earth, I had you by my side."

"Silly." Sakura smiled, poking the screen as if she was poking Tomoyo's nose. "We'll be together again soon, I know it. And we'll be... closer than we were even on Earth."

Tomoyo smiled. "I hope so."

Sakura suddenly looked over her shoulder at a sound and then turned back apologetically at Tomoyo. "Sorry, I have to go now. Love you."

"I'll be waiting for you with love, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and blew a quick kiss before disconnecting.

Tomoyo sighed as she leaned back against a pillow. Long distance relationships really were a pain in the neck to keep up...

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you in?"

Tomoyo looked up. "Kero-chan, can you go unlock the door and let Hayate-chan in?"

"What am I, a butler?" But Kero obediently floated over to the door and pressed the unlock switch.

Tomoyo called, "I'm in the bedroom, Hayate-chan. Come on in."

There was a rustling as Hayate took off her shoes and then Hayate's head popped around the corner of the doorframe. She grinned as she saw what Tomoyo was working in and rushed over to sit on the edge of the bed. "You've started on it already then?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Almost finished, actually. With the base design at least. Did you just finish work?"

Hayate shook her head. "Just had dinner with the family. I wanted to see how everything was coming along."

"It's coming along well, no worries." Tomoyo stopped the line she was working on, tied it off, and snipped the string. "Thank you for letting me use these materials though. I can tell they're very high quality."

Hayate laughed. "It's nothing. High quality materials for high quality work. Ah, you added an extra flare here?"

"Do you mind?" Tomoyo smiled when Hayate shook her head. "I thought it would look nicer with the overall design. That part looked a bit... empty before."

"Hmm... do you still have the design sketches around?"

"Of course. They're on my other side. Here." Tomoyo picked up the sketchbook and handed it to Hayate, who started to scan the picture displayed.

"Ah.. you're right, now that I look at it. Well then, let's update the sketch for future reference."

Tomoyo offered her a pencil and Hayate set to work, erasing carefully and adding the flare. Upon remembering, Tomoyo added, "Oh, and I was thinking that a hair ornament might go well with this. What do you think? I tried sketching some ideas on the next page."

Hayate flipped the page and gasped. "Ooh, that's cute. I like this heart shaped one. But hmm... It might be missing something." After she sketched out something and then went over it again a little darker, she showed Tomoyo. "How about this?"

Tomoyo leaned over to look and smiled. "That's good. I have some spare ribbons around here too, from when I was doing the lower trim. It should be enough to make that."

Hayate sighed contentedly as she leaned back against the foot of the bed, only to find that the ledge was lower than she'd thought and she flailed trying to regain her balance.

Once Hayate recovered, Tomoyo scooted over, taking the materials with her. "Come sit by me. It's safer."

Hayate laughed at that, but she came without complaint. She closed her eyes as Tomoyo started to hum softly. She nearly dozed off in the quiet, comfortable atmosphere interrupted only a little by Tomoyo's soft humming.

"Hayate-chan... are you sleeping?"

Hayate opened her eyes at that, and was surprised and yet warmed to see love in Tomoyo's eyes. As she sat up and looked again, she only saw a tender kindness. Perhaps she had imagined it. "Hmm? No... I don't think so at least."

Tomoyo smiled, holding up the piece. "I finished. Will you put it on so I can make adjustments?"

Hayate grinned back, as if they were two children sharing a secret. "Do you mind if I change here? I don't feel like moving to the other room. I don't mind if you stay."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Don't say that like I'm not a professional. Dress wherever you feel is most comfortable. I'll just neaten up the supplies here..."

With a victorious, yet sleepy smile, Hayate began to take off her clothes. "I heard from Shamal that you passed the exam?"

Tomoyo paused, wondering what had made Hayate think of that, before shaking her head. "Yes, I did actually. 99 too."

"Ninety-nine? On a test most can only pass with 74s or 85s at the most? You really are a wonder woman."

Tomoyo giggled. "I think it was just an easier year."

"Don't be modest! The test rarely changes to such a high degree. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Ooh, this material feels nice." Hayate purred as she slipped on the summer dress. "Warm yet cool too."

Tomoyo looked up and smiled as Hayate twirled in the dress. "Very cute."

"How will I clean it though? Dry cleaning?"

"I talked to some people I know and they said it would get stolen if you took it to a dry cleaners. Luckily, if you turn it inside out, it goes in a regular machine just fine. Especially since Mid-Childa washing machines can be very delicate when needed."

Hayate smiled as she tried sitting down. "That's good. And it's flexible too."

"It'll be more flexible after you wear it a couple of times." Tomoyo then noticed something and giggled.

"What? What is it?" Hayate looked down at herself. "Something go out of place somewhere?"

"Only a little. Don't move." Tomoyo crawled over on her hands and knees to where Hayate was and reached up to untangle Hayate's necklace from the intricate collar design. "There. All better."

Hayate looked away, feeling her breath becoming shallower after Tomoyo had leaned over. "T... Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

"It's nothing."

"No... Thank you... for agreeing to do this... agreeing to meet me."

Tomoyo frowned, seeing Hayate's worried look. "Hayate-chan?"

"I know I... wasn't exactly... polite when we first met... I don't think I ever took the time to properly apologize for that... Tomoyo-chan... I'm sorry."

Tomoyo smiled and poked Hayate's nose, causing her to look up. "I'd already forgotten about that. Forgiven and forgotten. Now stand up so I can properly check for length adjustments."

As Hayate stood up, she murmured, "It feels fine really. I-"

Tomoyo plucked at the lower chest area, just underneath the arm. "Is this too tight? Can you breathe all right? Taking a deep breath and exhale."

Hayate did so, this time noticing what Tomoyo seemed to notice just by observing her. "It's a bit..."

"Tight on the lower end, right? I'll ease it up a bit. Turn?" Tomoyo made a note on the side of the sketch and plucked again at Hayate's hip. "That's a little tight too, isn't it? Is it still comfortable?"

"Well... yeah, since it slides up when I sit down."

"It does? Well, it is a little slippery that way. We might keep that since it shows off your figure well. Now, sit down on the bed like you would at your desk?"

Hayate sat down, now openly embarrassed that Tomoyo was looking up her skirt, albeit with a professional lack of emotion. "Tomoyo-chan... could it be that you forgive me for my perverseness because... you're a bigger pervert than I am?"

At that, Tomoyo snapped her head up and then stood. "Hardly. I just wanted to make sure no one else could see up your dress. And you're clear in that respect. All right, I think I'm about done. I'll just loosen the top a little and then I can let you take it home with you."

Hayate did nothing for a moment before shaking her head and pulling the dress over her head. Once she had on the clothes she came in, Hayate sat and watched Tomoyo work on the adjustment.

"What is it?"

Hayate froze at the open question, Tomoyo not having to even look at her to ask it. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not really the type to get mad at anyone, especially for insignificant things."

"Then... why are you frowning?"

Tomoyo paused in her work and looked at Hayate. Her eyes softened and a small smile came out. "Your comment just reminded me of something I didn't want to remember, that's all. But it's okay. You want to hear about it?"

Hayate hesitated. "If it hurts to remember it..."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's better for me to get it out."

"Then I'd love to hear more about you." Hayate smiled as she scooted into a more comfortable position."

Tomoyo kept her eyes on her work as she started her story. "It was something that happened back in middle school. I told you before, I've always been close to Sakura-chan, and it was as strong as ever in our middle school years. But in ninth grade... we were placed in different classrooms. It was the first year that that had happened, oddly enough. It should have happened sooner, but I suppose the small size of the school helped. In any case... I suppose you could say I suffered from... withdrawal symptoms. I didn't have that many friends to begin with, so Sakura's friendship was... very important to me.

"One day, we were eating ice cream in the park and just enjoying our time together. I'd taken out my video camera and was recording Sakura-chan eat ice cream, just for old times sake. Well, she got nervous a little, she said the recorder was too close, she ended up spilling her ice cream down the front of her shirt... and my camera followed the motion... well, it was only for a bit before I told Sakura to hurry to the fountain so we could clean it off... But as it turns out... some girls from my class... they didn't know either of us very well... they saw me point my camera towards Sakura-chan's chest and..."

Tomoyo sighed.

Hayate frowned. Brutes. "Did they spread bad rumors about you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Apparently 'suspicions were aroused' and the girls started isolated me, apparently afraid that I really was a lesbian and I was going to go video-taping them wherever. Which is silly, since I was only ever interested in taping Sakura-chan and I hardly cared for any... unclothed modeling. But they didn't know Sakura; they only knew me. So I took the brunt of it. Which I didn't mind really, as long as they didn't bother Sakura. But... but they did. One day, Sakura went to my class at lunch, to ask why I had been avoiding her, and... and it was awful. It turned into one big cat fight... I don't know what really came over me. It was bad enough when one of the girls told Sakura that no self-respecting girl would be friends with a 'pervert' like me... but I snapped when, after Sakura defended me, they said she must be a pervert too. That was the first time I'd seriously slapped someone... and it went downhill from there."

When Tomoyo didn't continue, Hayate asked, almost afraid of the answer, "What happened afterwards?"

Tomoyo smiled, but Hayate noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. "Since there were only two of us- Sakura came to my defense in more ways than one- we took the brunt of the injuries. It wasn't until I saw the gash on Sakura's cheek that I realized how stupid I'd been. Trying to be selfless only works if the person you're protecting isn't more selfless than you are. By trying to protect her... I only ended up hurting her more. We were suspended a week for fighting, but I'd learned my lesson. I was careful what I said around the girls in my class and my... my mask grew stronger than ever. As it turned out... I didn't need to try so hard. When I was away, Sakura had come back and talked to the girls in my class, clearing up misunderstandings and telling them that she didn't like it when people messed with her friends. Sakura-chan has always been popular in school, so things like that actually had an effect on large groups of people.

"But it didn't matter. I reburied my feelings for her, I did my best to keep my actions innocent, undeniably innocent... and it worked, in its own way. I was never called a pervert again, especially after Shaoran and Sakura started officially dating and people got off our case. And... until I came here... I never really ever considered confessing to Sakura."

"But you did." Hayate murmured. "And now you have her."

Tomoyo scoffed lightly. "It's not that I have her. I don't own her. I just made it so that no one else can have her."

Hayate frowned, sensing something in Tomoyo that she might never have suspected until tonight. "You think it was a... hollow victory?"

"It's not that, really. Well, maybe it is. This mission came up so suddenly, we haven't really had a chance to get closer, despite what people have said. We've talked more, yes, but we were always fairly open to each other about what we were telling to the other. As far as romance goes... well... you can hardly hug or kiss someone a thousand light years away, can you?"

"It's only six hundred actually..." Hayate smiled in a half-frown sort of way. "But I see your point. She'll be home soon though. I'll see if I can't delay her next mission-"

Tomoyo snapped her head up. "There's already another mission scheduled for her?"

Hayate hesitated. "There's a resistance starting up in one of our wavering outposts. If we succeed in helping them overturn their ruler, there will be another peace treaty in the making. The higher ups were thinking that Sakura could be put to good use there but... I have direct jurisdiction over her. I can have her go on a later shift... so that the time she's there is shorter..."

Tomoyo stared at Hayate, obviously distraught, before turning away with a shake of her head. "No. No, if they need her, Sakura will want to go. Her sense of duty and justice is stronger than anyone else's that I know. I can't stand in the way of that, even for my selfishness."

Hayate placed a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "You deserve a bit of selfishness every now and then, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo snapped the thread, almost shoving it in Hayate's direction. "I'm sorry... could you go home for tonight? I... I need to be alone..."

Hayate lowered her eyes with deference. "All right." As she slid off the bed, she looked back at Tomoyo, who was silently putting everything away. "Tomoyo... if there was a way I could be of help to you... believe me, I would do whatever I possibly could."

"Thank you, Hayate-chan."

"Take care of yourself, all right? And come by my place in the morning like you usually do. Have breakfast with us. After all this time, it's hard to believe I've never cooked for you... but I don't mind doing it in the slightest. So come, okay?"

"I'll try."

Hayate smiled hopelessly, knowing she wasn't expected to do more than that. With a soft goodbye, Hayate saw herself to the door.

When she arrived back home, she flopped on her bed, the new dress tossed over the back of a chair. Hayate's body shook as she looked at her hands... at the wrist that she now somehow linked to Tomoyo.

_'What's happening to me? I've heard sadder cases than this before... I've _seen_ the damage ten times greater... and I've learned not to cry over every life lost. But why... what is it about Tomoyo... showing me the side of her that she hides behind her angelic mask... that makes me ache inside? Why do I feel such a great urge to cry the tears that she refuses to let fall?'_

A/N: I was going to have a Nano/Fate fluffyness after the last scene when I was halfway through this chapter, but after Tomoyo actually told her story... I just wasn't in mood. I wanted to end it there. It's odd, after telling a story that in a way showed Sakura's earlier willingness to defend Tomoyo regardless of the cause, it feels like its becoming more like Tomate ness... Funny thing about "Tomate" you know. I think (I could be wrong) in spanish, since the root of "toma" means to drink and "te" is like a reflexive "you", it's like saying "Drink yourself." (Which was much funnier when I mixed up tomar with tocar, which means to touch). And in japanese, I think 'tomate' means "Stop it" or "Wait up" or the equivalent of such. ... I'm going to stop now. It's much more confusing when I write it out (and in doing so realize I was wrong with the original translation in my head)

It turns out my trip won't be that long at all, and since I got my thursday up, I'll only miss my friday update. Leaving tonight, will be back around midnight Saturday morn. (so the sat update might be slower as I need my sleep)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter despite Hayate slowly losing her desire for a harem. . Please review suggestions about what you want to happen next!


	11. Canon! The Worshippers are Appeased

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not.  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Vivio (not romantically tho), Tomoyo/Hayate(?)

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter WARNING: LIME CONTENT!**

**Thing to keep in mind: When there are commas, read them as sufficient pauses. Take your time reading and truly let it soak into your mind... That said, please Read, Savor, and Enjoy!** (I haven't said that in so long... so nostalgic...

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mama?" Vivio frowned and peeked above the top of the staircase. "Mama?"

Finding no one, Vivio sighed and left the apartment, looking all around. She headed out to the training grounds where she was usually able to find Nanoha-mama. She frowned, coming to find it deserted. Morning practice was over already after all. Vivio went to go search Nanoha-mama's department office.

"Mama?" Vivio peeked around the doorway and had a Vivio-sized heart attack when she was suddenly surrounded by OLs squealing about how cute she was, offering her candies, hugging her, patting her head... Vivio whimpered, "Where's Nanoha-mama?"

"Out of the way, out of the way." Vivio watched as Vita made a path for herself, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at Vivio. Vita twitched when she realized that Vivio was steadily catching up to her in height. "What're you doing here without your parents?"

Vivio frowned. "I'm looking for Nanoha-mama. We're playing hide-and-go-seek."

Vita raised an eyebrow. "You're playing hide-and-go-seek on a military base that spans over five miles with just the main office alone?"

Vivio puffed herself up, convinced that Vita was putting her Mom's idea down. "Mama just wants to test how well I can find things on my own! The base isn't _that_ big anyway..."

"Then what are you doing asking people? If you're supposed to be doing it 'on your own'..."

"I didn't ask for help!" Vivio huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mama always said to mind my manners even when I'm doing something else. You asked me a question so I answered it." After a moment, Vivio admitted, "But it's not like Mama said I couldn't try asking people. Have you seen Nanoha-mama?"

Vita stared at her for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. "She hasn't been to the office today, Vivio. It's her day off, after all. Go look somewhere else. And be careful, all right?"

Vivio nodded. "Okay. If you say so, Vita-san." Vivio bowed and then ran back out the door.

Vita watched her until she had turned the corner before sighing again and returning to her desk work. She seriously hoped either Vivio was bad at this game or Nanoha wasn't about to be rudely interrupted by her daughter. She didn't think Vivio was ready to hear about the same-sex version of the birds and the bees, and she doubted even more so that Nanoha and Fate were ready to tell it.

And so, Detective Vivio continued her search. She asked around, and found some near leads, but they were all dead ends. By noontime she began to suspect that Nanoha-mama had ingeniously planted fake leads just to throw her off her scent.

But Vivio would not be deterred. Even after being forced to have a lunch break with Hayate-san, she set right back out to search for Mama Dearest. Fate-mama was supposed to be busy working, so there was no other way around it. Nanoha-mama was in charge, and she had told Vivio to count to 100 and then go look for her, and Vivio was going to do that even if it took her all day and night.

But she hoped it wouldn't take that long. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but her body could only take so much walking.

Eventually, she came to the roof of the Enforcer building, on a lead that Nanoha had been seen calling Fate out to talk. Even if her source doubted that they were still there, Vivio still tracked the lead and took heart in that the roof entrance was suspiciously unlocked.

"Mama?" Vivio looked around, but there was no one in sight. No voices either. But there was a lone helicopter...

Vivio wracked her brain and finally remembered that Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama had been talking about Fate investing in a helicopter version of her sleek black car, a private venture that she would come to care about almost as if it were her own child. Vivio had heard them throw a lot of big words around, but she did understand that this would allow Fate-mama to come home much faster, since she didn't have to "commute" with other officers.

As curious as she was hopeful, Vivio headed towards the parked helicopter, checking for any signs of life. When she was next to it, she put her ear to the helicopter door and was pleased to feel very, very slight vibrations, as if someonee was moving around inside.

Taking a deep breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Mama! I know you're in there! I-found-you!"

Vivio giggled as she heard the distinct bump, curse, and rustling that she always heard whenever she found Nanoha-mama's hiding spot. Oddly enough, Nanoha-mama would always be visiting Fate-mama during those times, even though they hadn't been together when the game had started. But Vivio never minded. What better prize for winning than seeing both of her loving parents?

Before long, the helicopter door opened the tiniest bit and Vivio saw her mother's eye. "Nya-ha-ha-ha, I guess you found me, Vivio-chan. Stay there for a few minutes, okay? You startled me just now and Mama has to clean up."

Vivio, ever the eager young trooper, offered, "I'll help! I'm good at clea-"

"NO!" Nanoha laughed uneasily and then said, "Really, Vivio-chan, let Mama handle it, okay?"

Vivio frowned but then nodded. "Okay, Mama."

"There's a good girl." Nanoha reached out through the sliver of the door and patted Vivio's head. Vivio stared innocently up at her Mama's bare arm. "I'll just be a little bit, okay?"

Vivio barely had time to ask, "Isn't it dark in there, Mama? Wouldn't it be easier to clean with the door open?"

Nanoha's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door. "It's fine, Vivio-chan. The light's on anyway."

The light hadn't looked on when Nanoha had opened the door earlier, but Vivio wasn't about to question her Mama's statement. Instead, Vivio thought back on the conversation she had had earlier with Hayate, and remembered that she hadn't told her parents about it yet.

_"All right, Vivio-chan? I know you're very good at math, so this should be a piece of cake for you."_

_"Cake?" Vivio looked around for said cake._

_Hayate waved it off. "It's an expression. I mean it should be very easy for you to understand. I'll give you a formula to memorize, okay? Now repeat after me..."_

Nanoha slipped out of the helicopter, apparently redoing her ponytail. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Vivio-chan. Shall we go?"

Vivio stared at her mother. Although Nanoha had obviously tried to neaten things up, there were new creases in Nanoha's usually crisp uniform, and her hair was disheveled from the impromptu hair-fixing without a brush handy.

Nanoha tilted her head to the side, holding out a hand. "Vivio-chan? Is there something wrong?"

Vivio found herself repeating Hayate's words in a daze. "Take one parent, plus or minus messy clothes, times the other parent minus four times the level of difficulty breathing and smeared makeup... all divided by forced smiles... Mama, where's Fate-mama?"

Nanoha froze and instead forced a smile, which she realized played into whatever formula Vivio had been spouting. "She's busy right now, Vivio-chan. Now tell me, who taught you that... formula?"

Vivio didn't answer, looking again at her mother's appearance and noticing the smeared lipstick around her mouth. She giggled suddenly. "Mama shouldn't try to wear makeup if she's so bad at putting it on. Fate-mama is much better at it." Vivio then stopped and wondered if there was significance in that when she had set out to play with her Nanoha-mama, Nanoha hadn't been wearing makeup, and yet now she was, albeit badly done.

Nanoha touched her lips and a furious flush descended on her cheeks. "Maybe you're right, Vivio-chan. Let's go to the restroom so Mama can wash her face, okay?"

Vivio nodded and followed Nanoha, but she was still suspicious. When Nanoha had first opened the door, she was very much out of breath... and the smeared makeup... not to mentioned the forced smile... it was all there. Except for one crucial element. "Mama, are you sure you haven't seen Fate-mama? I wanted to... ask her something."

Nanoha was still worried about what Vivio had said earlier. She opened the door for Vivio and had closed it behind her before answering, "Mm, I talked to her a bit when she flew in, but I haven't seen her since. I've been hiding after all. You did very well today, Vivio-chan. Are you tired?"

Detective Vivio was not so easily deterred. She looked back towards the roof. "You're not going to lock the door?"

"Nyahahaha... the lock's broken. I need to remember to tell someone to have it fixed."

It was suspicious. Very suspicious. Forced smiles, nervous laughter... Nanoha-mama was hiding something.

Still, they made it to the restroom, one conveniently located rather close to the roof entrance. As Nanoha washed her face and fixed her hair with the help of a little water, she asked again, "Vivio, what you were saying before... about the 'minus messy clothes' and all that... who told you about it all?"

"Then it's true?" Vivio rapidly repeated the formula before finishing, "All that equals someone and someone were doing 'the nasty'? Nanoha-mama, are you all right?"

Nanoha's hand had slipped on the edge of the basin and her head had smacked into the mirror at the mention of 'the nasty.' Rubbing her head, Nanoha muttered, "Yes, I'm all right and no on 'the nasty', Vivio-chan. Really, such... silliness. Who taught you that?"

Vivio hesitated. "They told me not to tell you they told me."

Nanoha frowned. Closing her eyes, she calmly dried her face with her handkerchief, gave herself a final look in the mirror, and then nudged Vivio towards the door. "Fine then. I suppose I don't have to tell Vivio-chan where I put the cookies that Tomoyo-chan brought over for us earlier either."

Vivio stared, horrified. It was like Chinese water torture except it was Mid-childan, related to cookies, and not really at all like water torture except the tortured captured spy part. She was being tested.

Vivio sighed. She knew her Nanoha-mama was an instructor and all, but was it really necessary to test her daughter so often? It got rather taxing after a while.

Well... she could endure a little while without cookies. Her pride as a secret keeper was at stake after all. "I promised."

"Vivio..." Nanoha was getting that white-devil-reprimanding tone again... Vivio wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She was only a little girl after all.

Fortunately, help by way of distraction came.

As Nanoha and Vivio were passing the bottom of the stairwell to the roof entrance, who should come down those stairs but Fate herself.

"Fate-mama!" Although that's what came out of Vivio's mouth, the glee came from having the final missing piece. Now she was sure of it. Fate's disheveled appearance and arrival from the deserted rooftop were all the evidence she needed. She looked at Nanoha's shoot-I'm-caught-red-handed look and then at Fate's I-should-have-waited-longer worried look and declared, "So you two really _did _do 'the nasty'!"

There was a long silence.

Vivio smiled. They didn't deny it anymore. Now they could press forward to more crucial matters. Vivio ran up and hugged Fate, who weakly hugged her back.

It was only then that Vivio dared to ask, voice layered with sweet I'll-go-ask-other-people-if-you-don't-tell-it-to-me-straight poisoned honey, "Fate-mama... what does 'doing the nasty' mean?"

"Vivio-"

Vivio ignored Nanoha-mama for the moment. She knew that if she didn't want to get scolded _and_ get a straight answer, the fastest way was to stay physically attached to Fate-mama and never stop giving her cute pouty eyes.

Sure enough, within ten seconds, Fate whimpered and looked up at Nanoha. "Nanoha..."

Nanoha suggested, "Let's go home."

Fate nodded and looked at Vivio. "We can talk when we get home, okay?"  
Vivio wondered if they would really talk about it when they got home. She still remembered that time where they had said that when she'd asked why a-guy-who-shall-remain-nameless liked to look at naked girls in magazines. She'd eventually let it go as not important, but this, she felt, was a fairly high priority in terms of things she should know. After all, this was certainly not the first time she had caught her parents doing odd things with each other, especially when they thought they were alone. The absolute weirdest things happened when they thought Vivio was asleep...

"Promise?"

Fate sighed and kissed Vivio. "Yes, I promise. We'll have a nice big talk about it... after we get home, shower, and have some dinner."

Vivio whined, "You're pro...proconstipating! Mama said it was bad to put off important things like that!"

Nanoha groaned into her hand. "Procrastinating, Vivio. Procrastinating."

Vivio finally looked at Nanoha. "That's what I said!"

Fate sighed and stood up, Vivio in her arms. "Well, either way, we'll tell you if you want to know, Vivio-chan. We promised we'd be honest with each other after all, right? It's not good to lie to your children, any more than it is to lie to your parents. Right, Vivio?"

Vivio nodded seriously. "Lying is for bad children. Vivio is a good girl."

Fate smiled and kissed Vivio's hair. "You're our good little girl."

--

_"We can't just _tell_ her, Fate! She's only nine for goodness sake!"_

_"And whose idea was it to teach her about groping, hmm? The girl's already half gone, Nanoha. She just doesn't realize it yet."_

_"But... but... we can try, can't we? We... can't we make up another story? We don't... _really_ have to tell her, do we?"_

_"Nanoha... she's getting too smart to fall for that sort of thing anymore. I'm surprised she didn't raise questions and rumors after she found... found one of the vibrators..."_

_"I can't believe she bought that it was 'a magical massaging device for extremely sensitive areas that would lose all of its powers if talked about openly with the uninitiated.'"_

_"I think it was the fact that she believed she was one of the 'initiated' that made her keep quiet about it. Our Vivio has a lot of stubborn pride after all."_

_"I wonder where she gets it from..."_

_"You, definitely."_

_"Me! Since when?"_

_"Since you've been pushing her to figure things out for herself and become more independent. She just doesn't give up anymore, even if we want her to."_

_"... It'll serve her well when she grows up."_

_"Will it? Or will curiosity kill our kitten?"_

_"Fate!"_

_"What, I'm just saying!" _Fate mentally sighed. _"But irregardless, we do need to figure out how to... explain things to her..."_

_"I still say she's too young..."_

_"Maybe if we look at it from a different perspective. She's probably going to be going to the dance with that older boy, right? Maybe we should use this as an opportunity to..."_

_"... make her swear off fooling around until she can handle it maturely?"_

_"I was thinking so she knows what to expect and thus what to avoid, but I suppose it's the same thing in the end."_

_"... you're so protective."_

_"You're one to talk. Nanoha, you're the one who said she's too young."_

_"You're thinking the same thing! Don't even try to say you aren't."_

_"But... if she knew... and if she knew to let us have some privacy every now and then... maybe it would be better..."_

_"... I don't know... getting caught in the helicopter earlier was kind of... exciting."_

_"_Nanoha!_ She's our daughter!"_

_"I know, I know! But still..."_

_"No, 'but still's! Let's just tell her and get it over with so that she won't get even more curious later."_

_"But aren't we in this situation because we started telling her the truth early on?"_

_"Are you regretting past decisions? She's already programmed to expect the truth, Nanoha."_

_"Augh, fine! We'll tell her and spare no details. But at least throw in some euphemisms, okay?"_

_"I can't decide if 'the nasty' is a euphemism or an insult. That is _not_ what we were doing."_

_"She did have a pretty good point though. Your lipstick always ends up on me whenever we... do stuff."_

_"That's beside the point! So we get a little messy sometimes; that doesn't warrant calling it 'the nasty'!"_

_"I'm still wondering who she heard it from..."_

_"It was probably Hayate- she was behind the comment about the cosplaying in lingerie fiasco before. But never mind that. We can kill her later. You think we should we make up a code word for it? Something other than 'the nasty'?"_

Nanoha disagreed. _"I don't think so; years from now she'll be mortified if she says it in a conversation with her peers and she finds out the truer truth."_

_"I suppose that's true... well, we mostly just play around and flirt... we don't really... go that far normally."_

_"Not for lack of trying..."_

_"I said I was sorry, okay!" _Fate looked off to the side, mentally grumbling, _"One night using the 'I have a headache' excuse and I'm branded for life. Even if I really did have a migraine..."_

_"It was our anniversary night! What did you expect?"_

_"Nanoha, let's not bring it up again, please! We have Vivio to worry about right now, okay?"_

Nanoha turned the corner first. _"Fine. We could always start by clarifying that what boys want to do is 'the nasty' and what we do is 'make love' and she should aim for the latter."_

_"And branch off from there? That might work. But what if she ends up... being one of those man-haters? I don't want Vivio to be like that..."_

_"I really don't think Vivio is in any danger of being a man-hater. Being almost date-raped, very possible, but man-hater? No. She's too kind, too forgiving. That's why we have to hit the issue strong and hard, like... like... a Starlight Breaker. She won't ask questions after that."_

_"Is there _any_ issue you don't immediately start with 'strong and hard'?"_

Nanoha fixed Fate with a daring look and a smirk that reached her eyes. _"I haven't heard you complain yet."_

Fate flushed deep red and looked away. _"Oh hush you."_

_"Then what would you suggest?"_

_"What... what you said before wasn't bad. About starting off with what we want her to get from it and then letting her ask questions..."_

_"Is that what I said?"_

_"Wasn't it?"_

_"Mm... well, it'll do, I guess. Let's wing it then?"_

_"I suppose there's no other way around it. Vivio might ask weird questions and throw us for a loop."_

_"Remember last Lovers Eve when she asked us why the store we passed only allowed people who were 18 or older? And then she saw that bunny that looked like the one Vita-chan had given her for Christmas and asked if Vita-chan knew about the place? It was a horror trying to explain to Vivio why she shouldn't ask people questions like that."_

_"Especially not in highly public places like the office."_

Nanoha shook her head as they arrived back at their residence and she opened the door for them. "Vivio-chan, why don't you go pick out some clothes to wear tonight and we'll all go take a bath together?"

"Nanoha...?" Fate gave Nanoha a questioning look even as she set Vivio down to do as she was told.

Nanoha smiled and winked. "If we're going to do this we might as well be in our birthday suits, right?" As the door shut behind them and Vivio was upstairs, Nanoha leaned over and whispered into Fate's ear, "Besides, that's how I like you best."

"Mou, Nanoha." Fate playfully shoved Nanoha before following Vivio up the stairs to get her own set of clothes, with Nanoha close in tow.

The details of their bathtime are censored for the sake of all the little kiddies in the world who don't have parents like Vivio's who answer curiosity with more knowledge and less innocence. But suffice to say, in the span of two hours, half of which was spent drying off and whatnot, a handful of life's hardest questions were answered for dear little Vivio.

"Where do babies come from?" Not couples like Nanoha and Fate, so Vivio didn't have to worry about that. When Vivio insisted however, she was told that babies were born from a great love for something. Nanoha was born because her parents loved each other very much. Fate was born because her mother loved her predecessor, Alicia, very much. Likewise, Vivio was born from someone's love for Fate, if Mei was to be believed.

"Why am I bleeding down there?" For future reference, it will be because Vivio's body made food for a newborn baby, but Vivio's parents didn't let a boy get close enough to Vivio for a baby to be made, so the body is getting rid of the unnecessary food. Like when Shari thought she was pregnant and made all those baby booties only to donate them all when she found out it was a false alarm.

And, of course, the question that brought them there in the first place, "What is 'the nasty' that Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama do?" As planned, Vivio's parents answered that it is only 'the nasty' when the act is either unwanted, unplanned, or ultimately results in something undesired, like an STD, for example (sickness that gave 'the nasty' its name). What Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama often liked to do was better known as 'making love' or rather, showing their love for each other in a preferably private manner. When asked why clothes had to be shed in order to do this, Vivio was told that it was for the same reason that people took off their clothes before going into the bath. You could hardly purify yourself without first being prepared to shed the dirty things off.

That night, as Vivio fell asleep between her two mothers, the little girl wondered if she was allowed to show 'a private sort of love' with her beloved Nanoha-mama or Fate-mama too. In the meantime, Nanoha and Fate both fell asleep with one arm hugging their beloved bundle of too-curious joy, exhausted by their efforts in converting complicated subjects into terms 9-year-olds could be allowed to repeat to others.

--

"Okay breathe, Sakura, breathe." Sakura closed her eyes, slapped her cheeks, and shook it off. When she opened her eyes again, she was still as nervous as ever.

A colleague friend of hers came up behind her and gave her a reassuring hug. "Come on, you've been together nearly six months, right? And you're still not back yet... it's the least you could do for her. You love her, don't you?"

Sakura flushed as she insisted, "Of course I do! It's just... I've never done anything like it before... it's embarrassing..."

"But you think she'll like it, right? Coming from you?"

"I don't know... she might be... amused... I guess..."

"Come on, be more confident! I'll feel sorry for Tomo-chin, having such a wishy-washy lover. Just go on and take the bull by the horns! She'll love it, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"How? My boyfriend loves it when I do it. Especially the first time I did it, because he wasn't expecting it. Really, just go for it! All you need to do is make sure she's alone and in the mood for it."

Sakura frowned. "Are you going to leave me alone to do it?"

"I will after you start." She grinned. "I don't quite trust you to do it if I leave early."

Sakura sighed. Giving up, she shifted her weight on the bed before commanding, "Nadeshiko, connect long-distance to Opula."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Sakura watched as her friend walked back towards the door and waited, her hand ready to open it.

"Sakura-chan? Good evening!"

Sakura smiled, her nervousness leaving her as she found herself looking at Tomoyo's smile. "Good evening, Tomoyo-chan. How is everything?"

Sakura heard the door slide closed as Tomoyo started, "Oh, it's been busy busy. Hayate-chan insists that we have to have a new uniform set for everyone in her division for the new year... We've been heavily debating the details... we used to agree on most everything but these days... I don't know... maybe the stress is getting to me."

"That's not good... if you push yourself too much you'll be of no use to anyone... Take some time to relax."

Tomoyo laughed. "I was actually just doing that when you called. I just got in the bath, actually."

Sakura's face flushed red. She was alone. Potentially in the mood... and she had her opening now. "You aren't supposed to accept calls when you're... not dressed. Do you answer like that when... when Nanoha-san or Fate-san or even Hayate-"

"No! Sakura, of course not." Tomoyo smiled apologetically. "Opula tells me who's calling before it goes through. I can have her send back a message that I'm not available, or, like in this case, I'll have her let the connection through. I don't get to talk to you as often as I would like after all."

Sakura calmed a little, sitting back to watch as Tomoyo hummed to herself as she reached for a bottle of soap. "Can... can I watch?"

Tomoyo paused in her movements and slowly looked up at the screen. "You want to watch me lather up?"

Sakura's blush was burning full-blast now, but she obstinately nodded. She would get past this even if it made her anemic.

Tomoyo, observant as ever, seemed to sense this and complied. "As long as it's just you."

Sakura nodded again and watched with awe as Tomoyo commanded Opula to zoom out. She squirmed, wondering why her heart pounded like it did, seeing Tomoyo half covered in soap suds. It was no different than when they had showered together during PE after all...

"S-sakura?" Tomoyo had a light blush across her cheeks. "Was there any particular reason why you wanted to...?"

Sakura looked around quickly and grabbed a large fluffy pillow. She needed something to hug right now. Desperately. She hadn't realized how much she'd really missed Tomoyo until now. "No... no I just... You reminded me that I haven't... I haven't really tried to..." Sakura swallowed and finally admitted, "Tomoyo... I miss you so much."

Tomoyo looked at her, confused for a moment before she smiled. "I miss you too, Sakura. Every day."

Sakura shook her head, trying to relate what she was feeling. "No... I mean... it's gotten bad. _Really _bad. I miss your sweet scent every time I hug you... I miss the softness of your skin when I touch you... I miss feeling the heat of your blush when our cheeks touch... I miss... I miss hearing your voice when your lips are close enough to touch my ears... I miss being by your side... Tomoyo, you have no idea how much I wish I could be there with you... taking a bath with you... kissing you..."

By now, the flush on Tomoyo's cheeks had grown to cover her face, but she wasn't unhappy. She was anything but unhappy. "Sakura..."

"So please..." Sakura gulped, suddenly recognizing how dry her throat was. "Tonight... can you let me... let me pretend I'm by your side?"

Tomoyo looked down at her body as if contemplating something. Eventually, she turned so that Sakura was looking at her profile. "Opula, motion-detection mode."

"Yes, Maestra."

Sakura watched as the camera followed Tomoyo's movements, the soap running over her collarbone, around her neck... tantalizingly slowly... Tomoyo giggled. "But Sakura-chan, you _are_ beside me. I can feel your breath on my neck... Really now, I can't get clean with you acting like this." The screen followed Tomoyo's hands so that only the bucket filling with water and the hands that held them were visible to Sakura. As the contents were poured over Tomoyo's head, rinsing her body clean of suds, Tomoyo squealed, "Ah! That's cold! Sakura-chan, when will you learn? Here, turning it to the _right_ gives you cold water, not hot water."

Sakura hesitantly, bashfully, murmured, "S-sorry, Tomoyo-chan." She matched her words with the picture she was seeing, and she started to honestly believe that she was right there with Tomoyo. "How's this?"

Tomoyo sighed contentedly as she poured apparently warm water over herself, the camera catching the water running down the front of her body. "Much better... Let's go into the bathtub now, mm?"

Sakura watched in a flushed daze as Tomoyo gave her a playful wink before gently easing herself into the water. "Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo looked directly at the screen and sent Sakura a sweet smile. "Come join me, Sakura-chan. I'll feel lonely if it's just-" Tomoyo squealed suddenly and then laughed. "That tickles..."

Sakura took a deep breath and allowed herself to become fully immersed in the virtual reality that Tomoyo had set up for them. She imagined that she was in the large bathtub, facing Tomoyo in head-foot fashion. Noticing that her breathing was quickly showing signs of irregularity, she murmured, "You're too far... I want to touch you..."

Tomoyo giggled and flicked a little water towards the screen which flickered as if Sakura had blinked. "Then let me be your hands, yours to command. Just as you are my hands, mine to command. I want to run my hand up your smooth stomach," Tomoyo watched intently as Sakura felt her hand move, almost of its own accord, up underneath her shirt. "Yes, just like that. But ooh, your hair's obstructing my view now... push it away..."

It seemed that the blush had become a steady, consistent flow of blood to her cheeks as Sakura scooted up against the head of the bed and took off her shirt, revealing the hand that was casually rubbing her stomach. "Y-" Sakura coughed and cleared her throat, not knowing where the huskiness was coming from. "You're so beautiful, Tomoyo. I feel like running my hands up and down your hips..."

As if by magic, Tomoyo did just so, although her arms were crossed over her body for better maneuverability and the motion was mostly hidden by the water. "Sakura-chan... can I get a kiss?"

"Close your eyes." Sakura did so as well, so it was uncertain whether the motion was truly caught, but she felt... she could _sense_ Tomoyo's lips against her own... the tongue that silently asked for entry... "Mm... Tomoyo, what did you eat today? You smell like..."

"Strawberries. I was thinking of you when I saw them available at the cafeteria, so I ate some. Maybe too much."

"Mmm... no..." Sakura tasted the strawberries as she imagined kissing Tomoyo between words. "You taste even more delicious than usual. I wonder if today... down there..."

"Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see herself looking into Tomoyo's, and then she noticed that one hand had snaked down below the water's surface, and a ripple showed where the other had gone down after it, as if to make a futile attempt to stop it. Tomoyo's cheeks were red, and her breathing was a little shallow. But as Sakura leaned over so that she was on her hands and knees, as if Tomoyo were underneath her, she purred, "Tomoyo... what's wrong? I only wanted a little taste..."

Tomoyo's eyes were trained on Sakura's as her hand moved around a little, causing her to let out a soft moan, before the hand slowly extracted itself from the water, glistening from both the water and... something distinctly not water.

Sakura whispered, "You're so wet... Let me taste it."

Tomoyo, without saying another word, brought her fingers to her lips and slowly began licking her fingers, one by one.

Sakura half-whimpered, half-whined at the sight. "So... so delicious..."

Tomoyo smiled, the blush of embarrassment fading as she grew accustomed to their game. "Are you wet too? Let's check..."

Again, Sakura's hands started moving, traveling underneath the band of her shorts, whimpering as her cold hands made contact.

"If we weren't in the bathtub, Sakura-chan, I'd almost think you were drenched."

Sakura whispered softly. "I... I am..."

The events that followed were rated far higher than Nadeshiko and Opula would have ever imagined, but suffice to say, by the time Tomoyo's bath ended, both masters were exhausted and breathing more heavily than ever.

"Sakura-chan... we should get out soon... people might come to see what's the matter..."

Sakura nodded wearily. "I... I love you, Tomoyo-chan. From the very depths of my soul."

Tomoyo smiled, still too tired to get up. "I love you more than I could ever say. And... thank you for today."

Sakura shook her head. "I only wanted to... to wish you... a happy anniversary. Since I couldn't be there with you."

Tomoyo frowned, too dazed to think. "Anniversary? But today is..."

"It's the 13th anniversary of the day we agreed that we were best friends. You'll always be my best friend, Tomoyo. And now, so much more than that."

Tomoyo's smile widened. "Happy anniversary, Sakura-chan. But Christmas is just around the corner. If you could come home then, I'll make tonight seem like a small blip in time, even as amazingly thrilling as it was."

Sakura's smile faded as she remembered. "Tomoyo... that's the other thing I wanted to tell you when I called."

Tomoyo's smile faded as well.

"I won't be able to make it in time for Christmas. Actually, I won't be able to make it in time for our 1st anniversary as... lovers. Because you see... this world I'm in... you remember back on Earth, how there were World Wars that disrupted everything?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly.

"A new one just erupted here. After a bombing in one of largest space shuttleports in the world, the security has jumped up dramatically. I'll be on the move a lot in the months to come. That's why... I wanted to spend at least one night with you... like this... because... I'm not going to be able to even contact you for at least the next six months. And even if we finish our mission, the space around this planet is being so heavily surveillanced that we won't be able to leave whenever we feel like it. Tomoyo... I'm sorry... I wish things could have been different. I wish our first year together... could have been more _together_."

Tears had filled Tomoyo's eyes more and more as Sakura continued to talk. At Sakura's last mention of 'together', she completely lost her self-restraint and let the tears fall.

There were tears in Sakura's eyes as well, even as she slipped her oversized shirt back on, but she did her best to stay strong, if only for Tomoyo's sake. "I hope you think of me... Talk of me... but I don't want you to hold back in embracing your life there. Even if my hands are tied, you're free to live as you wish... so please, do so. If not for yourself... then for me. Can you promise? That you won't let this get in the way of your every day happiness?"

Tomoyo let out a sob that shook her whole body, but she closed her eyes and gathered her strength. Eventually, she forced herself to smile and answered, "I promise, so long as you take care of yourself over there. Come back safely, whenever it is that you can do so."

Sakura smiled with open relief. "I will. I swear it. I'll protect myself and my whole team here, and not only will I come back, but I'll be back with awards that will make you proud to be my girlfriend."

Tomoyo earnestly smiled now, falling into familiar patterns. "I don't need any awards to be proud to be yours, Sakura-chan. And... I'll be waiting for you. Always."

Sakura nodded. "My time's almost up... can I get one last kiss?"

Well-practiced now, Tomoyo leaned closer to the screen, as Sakura did the same.

Sakura whispered one last thing before disconnecting. "I know I can't stop you... but what we did tonight... let's keep it as something that only the two of us do together. Because when I think of you, I only want my hands on you; no one else's."

Tomoyo moaned quietly as she opened her eyes to see that the connection was gone. To the empty air she whispered back, "Forever always, Sakura-chan. I have only ever been yours to touch."

A/N: :3 Ah, return to NanoFate, SakuTomo shipping... adding canon to the fodder... Though I do hate always separating Saku from Tomo... but it couldn't be helped... masochists with sadist blood make for sad, bittersweet endings to sweetness. At least no one died and they still love each other...

Oh, and sorry for the delay for this chapter . Couldn't be helped. Bit of writer's procrastination plus a fun trip... plus had to catch up on my shoujoai goodness (ah, for the love of "Girl Friends"...)


	12. Xmas Eve Eve prepfluff

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not.  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Vivio (not romantically tho), Tomoyo/Hayate(?)

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter Twelve**

"Nanoha... _Nanoha!_" Fate sighed as Nanoha merely moaned and rolled over. "Nanoha, wake up! We have to get to the Captains meeting! It's going to start soon!"

"Mmph... I dun wanna get up..." Nanoha reached out blindly and grabbed Fate's nightgown, pulling her down. "Let's skip it... Fate-chan..."

Fate sighed. "We can't just skip it, Nanoha... Come on, wake up. It's a sad day when _Vivio-chan_ is making breakfast _for us_."

"She is?" Nanoha's nose wrinkled as she sniffed the air. "Mmm... smells good... I hope it's not cookies again..."

Fate paused to sniff. "Sausages... I think."

Nanoha groaned, muttering into her pillow. "I hate sausages. I'll take the eggs though."

"You can smell eggs?"

"I can smell _yours_ any day. A seaside blend of fish with extra pepper."

Fate slapped Nanoha's arm and blushed as Nanoha let out a tired yet perverted chuckle. "Mou, Nanoha. Get up before I have to make embarrassing excuses for you."

Nanoha murmured incoherently before she yawned and stretched. Finally opening her eyes as she sat up, she gave Fate a smile. "Do I get a morning kiss?"

Fate flushed and looked towards the kitchen, where the sounds of Vivio's labor could be heard. "Nanoha..."

Nanoha chuckled again and fell against Fate's shoulder, limp. "Fate-chan... I wanna go back to sleep..."

"You want this, you want that, mou, Nanoha, you act so spoiled when you're half-asleep."

"I want you, too, Fate-chan."

Fate's cheeks burned red. "And so perverted too."

Nanoha took advantage of her positioning and started sneaking her hands up Fate's thighs. "But you're so sexy... and all mine... how can I resist?"

Fate whimpered, praying that someone, somewhere, would stop Nanoha before they were late for the meeting... because God knows she wouldn't be able to do it.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered quite soon. "Mama! I made breakfast..." Vivio paused at the top of the stairs, her little apron still wrapped around her small frame. She frowned, her shoulders drooping. "Fate-mama, has Nanoha-mama not woken up yet? You're going to be late..."

Fate smiled wearily. "Yes, I know, Vivio-chan. I was just trying to..."

Without another word, Vivio climbed on the bed and grabbed the still sleeping Nanoha's hands out from where they were headed and then proceeded to pull Nanoha's cheeks. "Nanoha-mama! You have to get up now! You can do that sort of thing later- right now you have a meeting to get ready for! Na-no-ha-ma-ma!"

Of course, Nanoha had snapped wide awake as soon as she had felt Vivio's small hands wrap around her own, but it made the actions that followed no less endearing. Putting her hands over Vivio's, Nanoha smiled, "Thank you, Vivio-chan. I'm up now. Wait downstairs while I change, okay?"

Vivio, pleased at her handiwork, nodded happily and went back downstairs.

Fate watched as Nanoha didn't waste a single moment in slipping out of bed, shedding her clothes as she made her way into the bathroom.

Nanoha soon poked her head out to look at Fate, however. "Fate-chan, what are you doing? Hurry up. Come take a shower with me."

Fate flushed but walked over obediently to the grinning Nanoha. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Nanoha grinned as she turned on the water. "I just got 'permission' from Vivio-chan. Just as I planned... It's so nice having a sweet, understanding, innocent daughter..."

Eyes widening, Fate looked between Nanoha and the bedroom. "You mean, just now, you f..."

"Faked being sleepy? Of course. I always do. Everyone's so cute in the morning, I can't help but tease."

"Mou... Nanoha..."

Nanoha laughed and extended a hand towards Fate. "Come on, let's shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast before it gets cold. The meeting was delayed only by an extra hour after all."

As Fate stepped into the stall and turned on the shower spray, she commented, "You couldn't have at least told me before you turned off the alarm?"

"Nyahaha... what fun would that be?" Nanoha hummed as she washed her face and then reached for the soap. "Where's a good place to do it today? It's a nice day out... hmm... outside... we haven't-"

"Nanoha, no!" Fate grabbed the soapy loofa out of Nanoha's hands and started vigorously scrubbing her back with it, as if the motion would stop Nanoha's teases. "We already got warned twice _just this year_! If it happens again..."

Nanoha merely laughed again, turning so she could rub Fate's front with her still soapy hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved that 'the cat's finally out of the bag' so to speak and that Vivio is okay with it... I can't contain myself anymore... Fate-chan is just too beautiful..."

Fate squeaked as Nanoha leaned forward and nipped at her ear. "Nanoha! Th-there are other things we can do!"

Nanoha purred as she took back the loofa and used it as an excuse to hug Fate, sharing the soap between them. "Like what?"

"Like... like..." It was getting steadily harder to think, what with Nanoha pressed up against her front, and the hand... oh God, the _hand_... Fate grabbed the perverted hands and blurted out, "Let's go out on a date!"

And like magic, Nanoha stopped, the water raining down all around them. "On a date? You mean it?"

Fate nodded quickly. "This Christmas Eve. We'll go out for a night on the town. See the decorations... do some window shopping... eat dinner at a nice restaurant... it'll be fun, okay? Okay?"

Nanoha had a curiously blank look on her face and she let her eyes travel down Fate's body. She smirked suddenly when she saw the water. "It's early this month, isn't it?" Nanoha looked up to see Fate's embarrassed, uncomfortable expression. "You know I don't mind..."

"_I_ mind! It's embarrassing... Nanoha, please... I know you're happy... I am too... but just... for a few more days..."

Nanoha laughed and hugged Fate, a simple friendly hug this time. "All right, Fate. You win this time. I'll be good for a 'few more days'. I won't even lay a hand on you."

Fate stared as Nanoha rinsed off and rung the excess water out of her hair, and left the stall. Quickly snapping out of it, she rinsed off as well, turning off the water before following Nanoha. "W-wait! Nanoha, I-I didn't say you couldn't..."

Nanoha turned to Fate with a teasing wink again. "You know if I touch you once, I'll want to touch you again. It's better if I don't even pretend to start."

Fate stood there, dripping wet, wondering what kind of Devil among Devils she had just unleashed upon herself.

Nanoha saw her looking and tossed her a towel. "Don't dawdle. Vivio-chan's waiting for us. Besides... a date... we haven't gone on one in a while, have we? Work has been tying up us too much. Let's go in your car, okay? And you can go as fast as you want- so long as we don't get in trouble. How sad would that be- an Enforcer being given a ticket by an Officer?"

As Nanoha giggled at the thought, Fate couldn't help but pout and dry off. She knew she had been the one to ask for it, but only now did her fate truly seem void of happiness. By the time Nanoha had blowdried her hair, gotten dressed, and put up her hair, however, Fate's resolve had been strengthened.

"I'll be going out first then."

"Nanoha."

"Hmm?" Nanoha stopped, her hand on the doorknob. "What is it?"

"Can we... can we go back to how we were before? I mean... before our first time together..."

Nanoha paused, and then smiled over her shoulder at Fate. "We might as well, hmm? But don't be surprised if I don't last until New Years."

Fate smiled, relieved. "Nanoha...!"

"I'll see you downstairs then."

"Mm." Fate fell into a daze for a moment as the door opened and closed, but soon, she immersed herself in planning how to make their Christmas the best yet. It was their only full day off that month after all. And they had to be on-call and within range during that time too. Luckily, the city was within limits.

Fate was about to open the door after having gotten ready for the day, but then stopped, a cold realization coming to her.

It had been a long time since she had been on a date, even with Nanoha.

In fact, if she remembered correctly, it had been a spontaneous occasion, and they had been wearing their uniforms.

This year though... it wasn't spontaneous. She couldn't just wear her uniform (regardless of Nanoha's insistence that she could make a paper sack sexy).

Oh God.

She had to go shopping. And _soon._

At least now she had a helicopter as well as her sports car to help with transportation.

Flushed with panic and worry, Fate stormed out of the bathroom.

--

"Well, I think that does it then." Hayate turned to Tomoyo. "Job well done, Tomoyo. I'll be sure to add in a bonus this month."

Tomoyo flushed. "You don't have to go that far... I'm only doing my job..."

Hayate laughed and hugged Tomoyo. "But you do such a _good_ job! I would feel cheap if I didn't reward good work. And this is _excellent_ work."

Tomoyo still refused to accept the praise. "I had... I had more time to devote to the project... since the school is on winter break now." She refused to add, _not to mention I won't be receiving calls from Sakura anytime soon._

Hayate seemed to sense her feelings however, and didn't push the issue. "Hm... you will be coming to my Christmas party, won't you? It was a great pity you didn't make it last year... but I understand you wanted to spend the evening with the newly arrived Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo sighed loftily and looked off to the side. "I suppose... I have no reason to refuse..."

Hayate frowned. "I won't command you to go if you don't want to go, Tomoyo-chan. But I think I would have more fun if you were there."

Her words seemed to snap Tomoyo out of her daze and she quickly apologized. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to go. I just meant... well... I didn't make any plans because I was planning on going. To your party."

This made Hayate instantly perk up. "Mm, that's good, that's good! Excellent! I'll be looking forward to this year even more now!"

Tomoyo gave her a curious look, which Hayate merely laughed off.

"Well, Tomoyo, I have to get back to work, but you can take it easy, okay? You can even go into the city. Rumor has it Fate's planning on heading there today- maybe you can go with her."

"That sounds interesting..." Tomoyo mused that she hadn't really had a chance to spend time alone with Fate since coming here, although she did think Fate was a very nice person. "I wouldn't want to be a bother though..."

"You'll never know until you try. You learned that with Sakura-chan, didn't you?"

Tomoyo couldn't argue with that, and even if she had tried to, there was no one to argue with, for Hayate had already left. So instead, Tomoyo called up Fate to see if she could in fact tag along.

"Come with me?" Fate revealed a relieved smile. "Yes, if it's you, you may even be able to help... okay. Yes, Tomoyo-san, please come with me. I was planning to leave around six... is that all right with you?"

Tomoyo agreed, and after some more conversation, it was arranged that Fate would pull up in front of the entrance at the appointed time. When Tomoyo asked what Fate was planning to do there, Fate had abashedly looked around before quietly admitting that she was going to do some clothes shopping. Tomoyo couldn't understand why Fate was so embarrassed about that, but Fate promised she would explain in person.

With that set, Tomoyo headed off to shower and get ready. Six o'clock, after all, was only an hour and a half away.

As her eyes fell on the sampler towel Hayate had given her midst a promotional deal, however, Tomoyo's clear mind turned to thoughts of the Commander.

She wasn't sure if it was because of Sakura's new extension in her mission or if it was the result of inner motives, but Hayate's increasing advances on her had not gone unnoticed. But it was not the ostentatious sort of advances as was customary from Hayate, such as attempts to grope or even flirting. Rather, it had been... rather like how a fangirl might act if she both respected and considered the target her equal. Hayate was highly complimentary, and yet, her words were void of any sexual innuendos. No hints, no suggestions. She smiled a lot these days, especially when talking with Tomoyo, but there was no blushing, no signs that it was anything but platonic.

And yet... Tomoyo recognized the smaller signs, the signs most people in her position wouldn't have noticed. The signs Sakura was certainly too dense to see, back when Tomoyo slipped up.

Hayate made a noticeable effort to spend time with Tomoyo alone, for at least an hour every day, even if it had to be at night. Most days, they would talk of work, of gossip, of mundane happenings on the base. But there were some days... some days when Hayate would break off and change the subject to things on a more personal level, asking things like, what did she like most about Sakura, or had she ever loved anyone besides Sakura.

Back then, Tomoyo had answered honestly, seeing no harm in admitting it to Hayate, especially after telling her... _that_ story. Hayate hadn't mentioned _that_ story ever since, but Tomoyo could tell that it effected Hayate, changed her words here and there to avoid bringing up the obviously depressing memories.

She appreciated the effort on her behalf... but she also didn't want Hayate to get hurt. Maybe, if there was time after the party... she would tell her to back off...

_"But do you really want to?"_

Tomoyo stopped and looked around. There was no one there... was her mind playing tricks on her?

_"You must be lonely... after Sakura announced her leave of absence... wouldn't you like someone to spend the holidays with?"_

Without being able to restrain herself, Tomoyo protested, "I promised Sakura! If I let Hayate get too close..."

_"If you do, so what? As long as you don't return her love, isn't it okay?"_

"It's not okay. My... my body... as well as my heart... they belong to Sakura. Only her."

_"But doesn't it feel good to feel wanted? To hug someone, knowing they love you? Isn't it all right... if not just Sakura loves you?"_

"I can't... I can't stop other people from feeling what they want to feel." Tomoyo didn't know what she was saying anymore. She flopped down on her bed, waiting for six o'clock to come.

_"Do you really want people to stop _showing_ how they feel, too?"_

"Shut up... just shut up... I don't know anything..."

--

Fate sighed with obvious relief as the car door shut after her. She looked sideways to Tomoyo, who had a similarly satisfied look on her face. "Thanks again for your help, Tomoyo-san."

"Thank you for lending me money for that last cup, too, Fate-san. I don't usually spend that much on one shopping venture..."

Fate laughed. "Not at all, it's fine. They had a lot of cute things on sale, and I finished my Christmas shopping for everyone too."

"I'm sure Nanoha-san will love her present."

Fate chuckled as she started the engine. "I hope so. And you don't mind if Vivio stays with you while we...?"

"Well, I'm going to Hayate's Christmas party..."

"I meant to ask you about that." Fate glanced at Tomoyo. "Didn't you hear? She's not holding a Christmas party this year."

Tomoyo frowned, not comprehending. "But... she invited me...?"

"Well, since Nanoha and I canceled on her at the last minute, and Vita-chan agreed to keep an eye on Vivio-chan... Hayate told us she's giving up and told the rest of her guardians that they could enjoy Christmas together, and to not worry about her."

"Shamal and Signum actually allowed for that? Wouldn't they be worried?"

"I haven't seen them since I was told, but I imagine they were. But Hayate apparently promised them that she wouldn't even leave the residence- she didn't care to anyway- so she would be perfectly safe. She also guilted them into agreeing, but I didn't hear the details of how."

"Zafira-san?"

"Well, Zafira-san has never really been much of one for parties anyway, but... I thought you might have heard... Hayate said Kero-chan had invited him out for a Christmas Sweets adventure? It's nice how those two are getting along these days. Since Zafira-san has never been particularly fond of Arf." Fate paused at this, and then laughed. "Though I can't blame him, even though she's my familiar. She does act rather childishly for the most part, and isn't interested in him when she's not."

Tomoyo tried to think of someone else, anyone else that might be keeping Hayate company besides her. "Rein-chan? Agito-chan?"

"Rein can't really officially leave Hayate's side, since Hayate always has the Tome with her. But Hayate says she noticed that the two of them have been hitting it off really well in recent years, and she wants them to enjoy Christmas together. So I suspect they will be in the residence with her, just not very... observant of their surroundings."

Tomoyo sighed with a defeated look. "I suppose there's no way around it then."

"I'm really sorry, Tomoyo-san. It all started because of my and Nanoha's selfishness... and then Hayate has to go and decide something like this on her own..."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No... no, it's fine. Thank you for telling me, at least. Now I know what I'm walking into."

"Walking into...?"

"I'll go visit Hayate, even if she isn't holding a party." Tomoyo smiled as she looked out the tinted window, watching the street lights being left in their dust. "Vivio-chan has been really good lately. She won't be any trouble for Vita-chan. And they can stay at my place. So you and Nanoha can be alone when you come home. I don't mind."

Fate glanced at Tomoyo again in the corner of her eye. "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo nodded. "We've spent several nights alone together already anyway. One more on Christmas won't change anything."

"Tomoyo... thank you. I'm sure Hayate will be in good hands then."

Tomoyo smiled, although Fate didn't notice that it didn't reach her eyes. "I... I'm sure I will be too."

"But you know..." Fate smiled. "It's not like we won't all be together at first. After work ends early- well for us who are in good standing, at least- we were all planning on meeting at Hayate's place, since that's the easiest place to find everybody to exchange gifts. You won't be late, will you? We're meeting at three."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll probably be early, since Hayate's my employer and thus who I work with."

"Mm...mmhmm." Fate smiled as she parked near the entrance of the base. "Do you need helping bringing these things to your apartment?"

"I should be the one asking you that." Tomoyo climbed out of the car and went to the trunk. Fate soon joined her there. "No, I'll be all right. I may have bought a lot, but they're small things. I can carry a bag or two of yours if you like...?"

"Really? Thank you. Can you take these then?"

As they walked up the front steps together, Tomoyo couldn't help but let out a long sigh. Two days... just two days...

--

"Vivio... Vivio can't spend Christmas with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama?"

Nanoha and Fate glanced at each other as Vivio started to look like she was about to cry. It was the eve of Christmas Eve...

Nanoha hurriedly explained, "We'll spend Christmas Day together, Vivio-chan. It's just that Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are going to go on a little date in the city... it's very dangerous at night and we don't want Vivio to get lost again. Remember last time?"

Vivio looked down at her feet. "Yeah..."

Fate leaned forward and stroked Vivio's hair. "So will Vivio-chan be a good girl for us and stay with Vita-chan while we're away?"

Vivio was about to nod when she realized, "You're not coming home either?"

Fate tapped Vivio on the nose. "Vivio-chan... do you remember that talk we had a few days ago? About showing 'a private sort of love'?"

Vivio nodded.

"Well... Nanoha-mama and I... we haven't had a chance to do that in the privacy of our own home recently, so we... I hope you can understand, Vivio-chan?"

After a moment's pause, Vivio nodded again. "Nanoha-mama wants to finish what she started yesterday morning, right? Vivio understands."

Nanoha hesitated, and then forced herself to smile. "That's right, Vivio-chan."

"But..." Vivio pouted. "Vivio loves Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama too. Can't I... be included?"

When Nanoha looked like she was wavering, Fate put a hand over hers. "Vivio-chan should take this opportunity to show everyone else how much she loves them, because on Christmas Day, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are going to play with her _all_ day and won't be letting anyone else play with her. So just for one evening, let Nanoha-mama and I play together, okay?"

Vivio considered this, weighed the pros and cons for all of five seconds, and then nodded her approval. "Okay! Do I get to choose what we do?"

Nanoha smiled. "Sure, why not. As long as it's within reason."

Vivio cheered and left the confines of the Takamachi suite.

Nanoha and Fate smiled as they watched Vivio run down the hall towards Tomoyo's place, which had become like a second home to her. It was such a satisfying sight, seeing their daughter so very happy...

"Woohoo! Vivio-chan gets to make love with her Mamas!"

...Until they heard what she was screaming for all the base to hear.

That Christmas Eve Eve, the White Devil made a most fearsome appearance... and those unaffected will forever remember in fear... that day that countless people's minds were swiped... rumors about which still to this day have no idea what was so horrifying that the White Devil had to resort to such measures.

Suffice to say, Vivio-chan was grounded from cookies for the next three days and her presents were withheld until the day after Christmas ended.

Vivio was a very sad little girl that Christmas.

But at least she learned her lesson- her Mamas were picky about what could and could not be shouted within range of other people.

A/N: Next chapter will be a multi-date one, so even tho this transition chapter is shorter, the other will be longer to make up for it. :3

The couplings are growing tho, aren't they? I'm a shameless fan of pairing everyone up, even if it's only temporarily or in their dreams.

But aside from the NanoFate date... would you mind the following?

SakuTomo (in memory form)  
Tomate (b/c a lonely Hayate is a sad Hayate)  
Sigmal (b/c it's only Shagnum when Shamal is on top)  
Vitoha (in storytelling-to-Vivio-about-the-past form)  
ReinAgito (b/c little sprite guardians deserve love too)

and ones I'm not sure on yet...  
YuunoArf and KeroZafira? Because animal guardians need someone too.

Please review and tell me what you think . I may take two days on it if the perfectionist in me wakes up, but right now, I plan to have the NanoFate and Tomate scenes take the longest, and the others... well... shorter. Still... it's a lot of scenes... feel free to tell me what you would and wouldn't like (if some aren't listed)

. prays for reviews

On a side note, it makes me happy that each chapter gets 50+ hits every day by the time I'm ready to upload the next chapter. Reviews are more stable tho. sends mental signals

On another note, thanks so much to the people who always review. :3


	13. Christmas Eve Fluffness

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not. (check XP)  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay (Check! Plus :O)

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Hayate, Tomoyo/Vivio, NanoFateVivio (oh, in Vivio's dreams...)  
On a lesser note: Yuuno/Arf, Kero/Zafira, Rein/Agito

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter Thirteen**

As the party winded down, early evening party that it was, Fate smiled one last time and excused herself from Shari's company. Downing the rest of her glass in one go, she exhaled in swift appreciation before setting it down on the table.

"Fate! Merry Christmas!"

Fate looked up as Yuuno approached her. Sighing, she gave in to the rules of polite society and returned the greetings. "Yuuno, it's been a while. Are you doing well? Ah, Merry Christmas Eve to you too."

Yuuno smiled and nodded. "I'm doing just fine. Things have been looking up these days."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Do tell." As soon as she said that, however, she mentally berated herself for getting sucked into it. Nanoha would be moody if she delayed much longer, and when Nanoha got moody, Fate usually ended up giving up more than she would have otherwise...

"I finally got up the nerve to ask Arf out to dinner. Officially."

Fate snapped her head back around from her search for her redhead. This was news. "Did you really? While she was in adult or child form?" Fate smiled mischievously. "Aha, I see... it was like that was it... Yuuno-kun, I didn't know you were like that... Although considering what I've heard from Nanoha, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Her adult form, her adult form!" Yuuno grew red as he flailed his arms in an attempt to avoid others from hearing and spreading odd rumors. He had only just barely managed to undo the one about him having feelings for Admiral Chrono. Yuuno sighed when Fate giggled into her hand.

"So? How did it happen?"

Yuuno flushed with a different sort of embarrassment as he turned away. "I told her she had been a really big help to me in the Library. So I asked if she'd mind if I treated her to dinner... since I knew this little place in the city that wasn't too crowded during the Christmas holidays and served some really good food..."

"And? What'd she say?" Fate thought about it and it occurred to her that he probably wouldn't be acting this happy about it if she had turned him down. But then, Arf loved being treated to food, especially good food.

"Er... well... she asked if the place I knew of had good pork ribs, and well, it was an Italian place, so I couldn't very well say yes... and then she... she turned it around and asked if I minded going to a somewhat expensive steakhouse that _she_ knew of, and she was willing to split the bill... And she felt bad if I had to pay for it all, since she's older and all... Don't laugh!"

But Fate couldn't help but giggle more. "So where _is_ Arf now? Wasn't she here earlier?"

"She said she had to get ready." Yuuno flushed and looked around. "I haven't given her my Christmas present for yet. Do you think she'll wear it?"

Fate smiled warmly when she saw the custom designed dark pink dog tag. "She'll love it. I... hey, Nanoha."

"Hey, you." Fate watched as Nanoha approached her, leaning into her arm in an openly flirtatious manner. Nanoha leaned up and whispered into her ear even as her eyes sent daggers towards Yuuno, who froze at the attention, "Are you ready to go? Vita-chan just left with Vivio-chan... the coast is clear."

Fate whimpered and squirmed away when Nanoha made a grab for her butt. _"Not in public, Nanoha!"_ Clearing her throat, she nodded towards Yuuno. "Um, well, I wish you luck tonight, Yuuno. Be sure to tell us if anything happens."

Yuuno nodded, not sure he liked in the slightest bit the looks Nanoha was sending his way as they walked off.

Nanoha sent one last smirk in his direction. _"That's right, ferret-changeling. She's mine. Hands off."_

Fate let out an exasperated sigh even as she held the door open for Nanoha. _"Nanoha! I heard that!"_

"So?" Nanoha purred as she clung more possessively to Fate's arm.

"And he wasn't doing anything that should get you all worked up. He was just telling me about him and Arf."

"Ah, he told me too. I was rooting for her and Zafira though."

Fate laughed. "Really? I think Yuuno and Arf would make a cute couple. Zafira is better as a lone wolf. Though I'm not sure what to make of his... friendship with Kero-chan."

"Ah, kids these days. What can you do?"

Fate chuckled. "Nanoha, I think those guardians are much older than us. Even Arf is a few years older than me."

"I've been wondering about that... why _did _you create a familiar seven years older than yourself?"

"What, you never heard that dog years are the equivalent of seven human years?"

"I thought it was nine."

"... Why are you nitpicking? I was seven at the time. I named her _Arf_ of all things. Maybe I just liked being random."

"Really?" Nanoha looked at her, playfully dubious. "Fate-chan... random? Hmm..."

"What, are you doubting my ability to be random?" Fate huffed, her pride at stake. "Well... well... I'll show you then!"

Nanoha squealed with happy exhilaration as Fate bent down and picked her up bridle style, carrying her the rest of the way to the door. "Fate-chan, wait, wait, that's the fi-"

But too late did Fate notice that she had tripped the fire escape alarm system, sending a blaring siren throughout the base. "Bardiche, system override! Fast!"

"Yes, sir. Sonic Mode."

Both Nanoha and Fate squealed in surprise as Fate bolted from the doorway straight across the parking lot. Only just in time did Fate manage to stop herself, pushing her head over Nanoha's body to prevent her from being squashed between Fate and Fate's beloved car. Although the damage was light, Fate whimpered weakly as she set Nanoha down and rubbed her head ruefully.

"Aww... does Fate-chan have a boo-boo? Let Nanoha-mama see."

Fate glared at Nanoha, but bent down so that Nanoha could see. She blinked rapidly when she felt lips briefly touch the sore spot.

"Boo-boo, fly away! Boo-boo, fly away!" Nanoha fought to keep from laughing at Fate's glaring-pout. "Does it feel better now?"

"Nanoha... you're doing it again."

Nanoha hummed softly as she stroked Fate's hair, lessening the frazzle that had started up in their rush. "Hm? Doing what again, Fate-chan?"

"Treating me like Vivio-chan."

Nanoha purred, "Do you hate it?"

Fate looked away, a light pinkness to her cheeks. She mumbled something incoherently.

Nanoha leaned closer. "Hmm? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Fate's cheeks darkened as she admitted quickly, "I find it hard to hate anything you do to me."

Nanoha laughed and pulled Fate closer by the arm as she tried to run away. Fate yelped as she was suddenly, yet gently, pushed against the side of her car and pinned by Nanoha. In the dim light of a lamppost, Nanoha leaned in close, her hand tilting Fate's chin upwards.

"N-Nanoha?"

"That's no good, Fate-chan..." Nanoha smiled as she stared into what Fate felt was the depths of her soul. "If you don't resist... I might take advantage of you."

Fate had always been weak against that particular look. So all she could whisper was, "If it's you... then please... please do."

Nanoha grinned at that and let her lips touch Fate's. In response, Fate's eyes fluttered closed and she immersed herself in the feelings that Nanoha's kisses always stirred. She didn't even mind the hand caressing her bottom... stroking her thigh... reaching into her pocket...

When Fate's eyes snapped open again, alert to the beeping of her car door opening, it was too late. By the time Fate had straightened on her feet, Nanoha was already in the driver's seat, the door safely closed and locked behind her. "Nanoha!"

Nanoha merely grinned, waved, and gestured to the passenger seat side.

_"Nanoha, no! Get out! Nobody drives my baby but me! You know the rules."_

Nanoha giggled and replied, answering Fate's desire to not yell, _"But I had your permission, didn't I? I played by the rules..."_

Fate growled, embarrassed by being had in the one way she never enjoyed being had. _"Nanoha! I'm serious! I hate it when you drive my car!"_

Nanoha lowered the window so that the view wasn't obstructed by the tint. "Fate, please? Just this once? I want to take you to somewhere special. Before we get to the city."

For once, Fate hesitated. She remembered that it _was_ Christmas Eve... was it worth ruining the night over some silly argument?

Fate shook her head vigorously. It wasn't a silly argument. She had told Nanoha a thousand times over that she simply was not allowed to drive Fate's car, no matter how many times Nanoha was able to flawlessly cover all the damage bills. It was hers... her baby... not even Nanoha could take that away from her...

"Fate?" Nanoha reached out and took hold of Fate's hand, causing the latter to look up. "Ten minutes. That's all I'm asking. Please? I know your baby is precious to you... so it would really mean a lot to me if you let me drive it, even for a little bit."

Fate's defenses melted at the other side of Nanoha, the one who always went out of her way to make her feel special. She eventually sighed and walked around the car to the other side. She hated it when she knew she was being manipulated and allowed herself to be manipulated anyway.

But when she closed the door behind her and a sudden combination attack of Nanoha's scent, lips, and tongue hit her, Fate felt the soft ire flow out with an involuntary moan.

"Thank you, Fate." Nanoha smiled and ended with a quick peck on the lips before revving the engine.

Despite Fate's reservations, the short ride ended without event, although Nanoha did flirt lightly to pass the time. Fate was not to be distracted, however, when Nanoha drove off the beaten path, going down a side road with low branches. She whimpered for the sake of her car, which would surely be sporting new scratches the next time if the titanium fortified paint managed to chip off.

When they stopped and Nanoha announced that they would walk from here, Fate instantly got out of the car and inspected for damage. She was sighing with relief by the time Nanoha had slipped behind her in an embrace, all the while placing the car keys back into Fate's pocket. Fate wasn't sure which action did it, but she did feel reassured and calm again.

Fate looked around and saw nothing special. The trees were nice, certainly, and there was a bit of a draft, though a cool one. "Nanoha? Why did you bring me here?"

Nanoha giggled. "It's not _here_ exactly. Come on, it's a little bit up ahead. I didn't trust my week-old license to get us through the rest of the way, especially since there's no more road."

Fate worried a little about getting their clothes dirty, but Nanoha had obviously been here several times before and was an expert at finding just the right places to step so that no dust was disturbed, no branch so much as grazed.

And then... she saw it. She should have heard it before she saw it, but it was no less beautiful when she did. It was a small clearing with fitted with smooth rocks, a quiet stream, and a gentle waterfall. Fate looked up at the moon, shining steadily as if it were a guardian deity over the pocket clearing.

"Back when I was in high school, my parents told me of this clearing, well not this one, obviously, but one near the Uminari Hot Springs. They said it was a little tradition of theirs to visit that place every time they went to the Hot Springs, because that's where they first met. It holds memories for them and, well, it holds a special memory to me too."

"Nanoha...?" Fate watched as Nanoha turned to face her, a soft smile on her lips.

"Wait! What's your name?" Nanoha ran several feet away and stopped, her back turned. And then, in an obviously exaggerated impression of Fate, she quietly said. "Fate. Fate Testerossa." Returning to her normal voice, Nanoha laughed as she turned around. "Fate-chan was so standoffish back then."

Fate flushed and folded her arms. "Mou, are you making fun of me?"

Nanoha made a sound of disagreement. When Fate looked at her again, she had bent over a little, her hands behind her back innocently. "Not at all. Fate-chan was really cool. Had I been older at the time, I'm sure I would have been able to say, that's when I started to fall for you."

"Na...noha..." Fate smiled as she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Nanoha whispered, "Also, had I been older, I might have been able to admit that cold, confident, and dominate Fate-chan made my heart race. _Makes_ my heart race."

Fate raised a hand and stroked Nanoha's cheek. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Is it so hard to believe..." Nanoha closed her eyes and leaned against Fate's body. "That maybe, sometimes, the White Devil wants to be the one forced to submit?"

"Nanoha..." Fate kissed her lips softly, hovering over them as she spoke. "I can't force you to do anything. And I never have. Except maybe to stay in bed a little longer when you're not well. But... never forget that I love you. I love you a lot."

"I-" Nanoha was cut off as Fate kissed her again, a little rougher.

_"Because I love you... there is an awful lot I'm willing to do for you... so just remember... you asked for it."_

It wasn't until an hour later, after Fate had carried an exhausted Nanoha back to the passenger seat of her car, did Nanoha remember what she had been trying to say before she was interrupted.

"Fate-chan..."

"Hmm?" Fate glanced over with an almost too giddy smile as she revved up the engine again.

Nanoha smiled back, too exhausted to sit up straight just yet. "I... I love you, too."

Fate spun the car around and started back the way they had come. "Mm. I know."

--

On the rooftop of a tower, another couple was content to simply enjoy the night sky together.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Mm."

"Ah! A shooting star!" Shamal smiled as she watched it leave her field of vision. "Did you make a wish?"

"Mm."

Shamal's smile faded as she looked at Signum, who wasn't even paying attention to the sky, or her surroundings at all. "Signum, are you an elephant?"

"Mm." Signum blinked and jolted to attention as Shamal giggled. "Wha... What are you trying to pull, Shamal?"

"I didn't care to go into the city any more than you did, Signum." Shamal placed her hand over Signum's and made sure she had her attention. "You're not the only one that worries about her. But she'll be okay. At least, any battles she would have to fight tonight, aren't battles we can help her with. So calm down. Please?"

Signum looked at Shamal's expression and simply sighed, her muscles visibly relaxing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Shamal scooted closer and rest her head on Signum's shoulder, setting their joined hands on her lap. "All I want is to be by your side. It doesn't really matter beyond that. I don't even care if we don't talk."

Signum smiled. "How unlike you. Were you promised some new lab equipment if you didn't talk so much?"

Shamal slapped Signum's hand, as she already had it at her mercy. Signum didn't so much as flinch. "Just because I got a little excited over the new defibrillator..."

Signum chuckled, her thumb moving over Shamal's fingers as she looked up at the sky. "That was more than just 'a little excited' even for you."

"At least I don't go around challenging rivals every time I improve already superb records by even one point."

Signum flushed a little and scratched her cheek with a finger. Then, as an idea occurred to her, she looked over at Shamal and smiled. "That's because you have no rivals. There's no one for you to compete with, at least with my heart."

"Ara ara," Shamal giggled. "Is someone trying to put on some extra charm?"

Signum looked away. "Fine. Be that way."

Shamal closed her eyes as she settled in. "You don't have to try to make me happy. Just being alive, being you, being _near_ you... That's enough. We've been together for too long to need anything more than that."

Signum said nothing for a long time, long enough for Shamal to not expect her to say anything.

"I supposed you're right." Signum let out an exaggerated huff of disappointment. "Then I guess you don't need the Christmas gift I got you."

Shamal instantly sat up, her eyes sparkling. "You got me something?"

Signum shot her an exasperated look. "Don't act so surprised. I got you one last year, too, didn't I?"

Shamal grinned, remembering. "I thought that was just because you won it at a festival but you didn't want it... ah, of course, I still have it."

Signum smiled as she pulled something out of her breast pocket. "Then here. You can keep this too."

Shamal spent several moments committing that instant in her memory, before snapping out of it, accepting the small box, and rustling through her own pockets for hers. Finding it and offering it, she said, "Here, for you."

Signum nodded and accepted the box, musing on how it was the exact same size as the one she had just given Shamal. Her eyes widened as she opened it, only to find...

Shamal squealed happily. "We got the same thing! Oh, Signum, please say you'll wear it!"

Signum flushed, pulling out the ring that was hanging on a necklace chain. "Different stones... but exact same design... exact same chain... Did you go to the same store too?"

"Probably! The one on Dillards and 4th, right?"

At Signum's soft nod, Shamal giggled again. Signum mused that the simple gift had made Shamal ridiculously happy. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm surprised that after all these years, we finally gave each other the same thing. We're finally in tune with each other."

"It hasn't been that long. Only the few years that we've been with Hayate." Still, Signum smiled as she let the ring dangle at eye level. "But let's not make it a habit. Getting each other the same thing every year would make it unremarkable."

"True. But you know what this means, don't you? When two people exchange rings on necklaces?"

"What?" Signum didn't really care what it meant, but if it made Shamal happy to tell her...

"Absolutely nothing." Shamal giggled when Signum looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "But if you want to, we can make it mean something. People exchange or wear promise rings when they're deeply committed to keeping a certain promise. And they're popular because they can be used as visible proof."

"A promise...?" Signum held the ring in her hand, rolling it around with her fingers. "Do we really need rings for that...?"

Shamal's excitement levels noticeably declined as she admitted, "Well, no..."

Signum sighed as she unlatched the necklace and put it on. "I won't keep it on during battles though. I don't want it to get damaged."

Shamal's smile grew slowly, until her happiness overloaded and she hugged Signum. "Signum...!"

Chuckling, Signum pat Shamal's shoulder. "You don't want to put it on? Should I help?"

"Ooh, please do then." Shamal grinned as she leaned back so that Signum could put the necklace on her.

"Shamal..." Signum returned to where she was sitting once she finished. Idly, she gathered up the scraps so they wouldn't fly away in the wind and create litter.

"Hmm? What is it?" Shamal took the wrapping paper and the boxes and carefully tucked them away in her large coat pockets.

"If we're going to put promises into these rings..."

"Ah, you don't have to force yourself, if-"

Signum shook her head. "I don't mind. But if we're going to promise something, then I want you to hear me, all right? I'll only say it once, and then you have to remember it."

Shamal nodded, wondering what Signum had in mind.

But rather than words, Signum merely closed the distance between them, allowing their lips to meet.

It wasn't too sweet, but it wasn't bittersweet either. It was void of taste, and yet it flooded Shamal with her feelings.

When Signum leaned back, her lips mouthed soundless words.

_"Only you. No other."_

--

"Tomoyo-chan, look, look! Mistletoe!"

Tomoyo looked, and smiled slightly. "I forgot I put it there."

"Mm... Well, do you want to follow tradition?"

Tomoyo was too stunned to answer, finding lips gently pressed against hers, and then pulled back just as quickly as they had come.

"You don't have to look so stunned. We're friends, aren't we? Ah! So this is where you live now? Do you mind if I have a look around?"

Tomoyo smiled stiffly as she closed the door behind them. "It's not much. A small kitchen, a couch, a table, a bed. That's it. Well, and a small bathroom."

"But the quality! I know it's not as big as your room on Earth, but this isn't bad either. It's bigger than mine, at least."

"Here, this will be your room too, though, won't it?"

"Eh? I suppose it will be, won't it? I guess I'll have to get used to that. Come sit down, Tomoyo-chan. It's too late to be standing around all the time."

Tomoyo placed the bit of cake she had saved in the refrigerator before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So... how have you been? I mean, seriously? Is it hard, learning their magic?"

Tomoyo nodded slightly. "Harder than anything we ever learned in school, yes, but it gives me something to concentrate on."

"Does... does it hurt? That thing that's in your body now? That gives you magic?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm fine. It really does make me feel healthier, except on the days where I wear myself out, but I recover from fatigue faster than I used to. Especially since, well, considering..."

"Mm. I would have never thought that something that started by making you sicker would have ended up healing you, but I'm glad that it did. What about exercises?"

"You mean physical exercises? Mm... well... I was invited to go jogging several times, but I'm by far out of practice."

"More like it was never safe for you to practice, so you couldn't. Are you really all right now? It seems hard to believe..."

Tomoyo giggled. "We've been taken to an alien world and you concentrate on my improvement of health? What strange priorities."

"Well, of course! Anything to do with you is going to be a high priority to me."

"You... you shouldn't say things like that. There are other people that..."

"That what? You're what's important to me, Tomoyo. You're the reason I came here after all."

"You can't... You can't stay here. You shouldn't be here..."

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? Hey... Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sniffed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "You... You belong to someone else. Even if you care about me... to leave them for me... I can't be that selfish."

"What are you talking about? You can be selfish all you want now. I was always selfish with you, after all."

"No. The things you forced yourself to be allowed to do... they were for the sake of others. They were selfless, not selfish. What I want... is selfish of me."

"Then tell me what you want?"

"I... I want you."

"Then have me. Be selfish for once. I don't mind."

"But..."

"Hesitation never won battles, Tomoyo-chan. If you want it, you have to show others that you want it."

"But..."

"But nothing! Do you love me or don't you?"

"I do! I do love you! Ah, I mean..."

"It's okay, isn't it? I love you, too, Tomoyo."

"But... but you're not supposed to! You're supposed to... to..."

"I was supposed to be an ordinary girl, but _that_ one was blown sky high. Why can't your worries be, too? I'm here for you, Tomoyo. I'm here... I'm _always_ here... Right here..."

--

Tomoyo woke up with a start. As she saw her surroundings and calmed, she put a hand over her heart. _"She'll always be there... or so I wish. A dream can only be a dream, right?"_

"Mmmph... Tomoyo...?"

For a second, a split second, when Tomoyo looked over at the other body in the dark room, when she saw the silhouette of short hair... she could almost believe... _almost_...

But she couldn't lie to herself.

She knew it was Hayate.

Sakura was nowhere near her anymore. Physically, at least.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Tomoyo stared at her... in what? Disbelief? Horror? Pure unfiltered sadness?

Tomoyo swallowed and slowly climbed out of the bed she never remembered climbing into. "I... I'm going to get a glass of water..."

"Ah... Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo nearly slammed down the glass once she was done with it, but her hand was shaking. She let it go quickly, sinking to the ground. The comforting coolness of the tile floor. "It never hurt this much to think of Sakura before... Why... why am I suddenly so... so..."

With a loud sniff of self-loathing, Tomoyo buried her face in her knees. She felt the wetness of her tears long before it registered that she was crying. But she couldn't help it. There was nothing she hated more than when she couldn't figure out some social problem, for herself or others. When Shaoran and Sakura had had their first fight as a couple, both had turned to them, and she turned them towards each other, knowing they just needed to say their stories for the answer to become clear to them. When she had first realized she was in love with Sakura, she had denied it, denied with all her heart that what she was feeling was the same thing that other people called wrong, disgusting, vile. Sakura didn't deserve to have those sorts of labels anywhere near her, even by association. She had learned to hide it, learned to make excuses like they were the truth, learned to smile, as she watched her love kiss someone else. She had forced herself to bear it, and the problem had eventually become not a problem.

But even then, it had never hurt to think of Sakura. It had hurt to think of society, of Shaoran, of herself, but never of Sakura. Sakura could never make her feel sad, Sakura could never, _would_ never hurt her. So then why was she sad? Why did she feel like she was hurting?

_"Maybe it's because you're being stupid, stupid."_

Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked around. She had heard this voice before. "Who...?"

_"There's someone close to you now, someone whose threat to your happiness is driving a new fear into you... a fear that you were never prepared to face."_

"Just who are you tell me..."

_"Telling you what you already know? Who else could? I'm a part of you. The part that is detached enough to see why you're hurting."_

Tomoyo wasn't sure she was happy about this intrusion, but she wasn't stupid enough to not try to take advantage of it. "Then what? Go on, say it."

"Tomoyo? Are you all right? Who're you talking to?"

Tomoyo looked up as Hayate walked in, turning on the light as she did so. Her eyes widened as her heart constricted, and she felt the familiar, _too_ familiar quickening pace of her heart.

_"There's your public enemy #1, Mistress. She's the true source of your fear, your hurt, your _guilt_. Because she is the one you're most terrified of actually 'falling in love with' as you humans say."_

It would have been appropriate if a glass had shattered as Hayate rushed to the side of Tomoyo, who had suddenly slumped in a faint, but Hayate had been holding nothing that could shatter, and thus merely bruised herself through the suddenness that she dropped to her knees to catch Tomoyo.

--

"Is she okay? Shamal, please tell me she's-"

"She's fine. She's just been... using her magic too much."

"What?" Hayate stared. "But she hasn't needed to use it lately... why would she-"

"It's the typical signs of magical fatigue... Opula, when were you last used for magic?"

"Ten days ago, while composing a new song."

Shamal frowned. "None since then?"

"No, however, there have been magical pulses in the immediate vicinity."

"Immediate vicinity..." Hayate tried to think of what could have caused it. "The Lost Logia?"

"It is a different sort of pulse."

"What do you mean 'a different sort of pulse'? How many different kinds are-"

"Hayate!" Shamal sighed. "Hayate, please calm down. For the time being, Tomoyo-san is perfectly healthy. All vital signs are normal, and her magical energy output is only a few points below expected rate. Nothing that alcohol in the system wouldn't do as well. Give her time and by tomorrow, it will be as nothing ever happened, all right?"

Hayate closed her eyes, forcing herself to breath slowly. Once she had sufficiently relaxed, she looked up and smiled at Shamal. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I'd never seen her faint before... it was... surprising."

Shamal smiled knowingly. "You are still are Master in the end. Even if you hadn't called for us, your panic levels immediately alerted us. We were worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your worry is our worry."

Hayate watched the rise and fall of Tomoyo's chest as she slept. "Can I stay a little longer with her? Alone?"

Shamal chuckled. "Well, this _is_ your room. I can hardly force you out of it. I'll be in the living room if you need me, all right?"

Hayate nodded, not looking up to watch Shamal leave. But as the door closed, Hayate felt all the adrenaline rush out of her at once, and she collapsed against the blanket. "Tomoyo... please don't ever do that again..."

_"Like she can help it. She's only one human girl, what do you want out of her? And she's a notoriously sickly one at that..."_

Hayate's head flew up at that. What was...?

_"You and the Mistress are so alike. So stupid. Making up stupid human customs and then trying to go against them."_

It wasn't Tomoyo's voice, but it was definitely telepathy. And it felt like something akin to Tomoyo's signature and yet... it was vague. Hardly registerable.

Only the very weak and very strong were this vague. What was this...?

_"But I won't forgive anyone who hurts the Mistress. So hands off! Before I peck your brains off!"_

"Rein."

Rein materialized on command and saluted. "Yes, Hayate?"

Hayate stared hard at Tomoyo's body, as if that would explain everything. It didn't, but it was the thought that counts. "Help me run a full magical scan on Tomoyo."

"Eh? But didn't Shamal just...?"

"We were looking for something else then. This time..."

"This time...?"

_"Just what do you hope to achieve by messing with the Mistress like this? Leave her alone, I say!"_

"Look for an abnormal growth of magic inside her body... It might be small now, but it should have its own heartbeat and its own magical signature. If it's what I think it is... I really hope one year was enough to prepare her. Because if not..."

A/N: Not intended to be a cliffhanger! I just didn't want to explain it now. :D I hope it's not too ridiculous of an idea... I've become really wary of my habit of making stuff up and expecting people to go along with it... (it's even scarier when people really do go along with it!) Hmm... For the next chapter... More NanoFateness... and then more Tomate ness I suppose... but I should mention, Even though I say Tomate ness, don't assume it's all fluff (they seem to be fluff resistant lately.. I'll have to throw them in the dryer and puff them up like wet kero-chans...) I think Tomoyo is starting to grow resistance (well, not that she didn't have any before, just more now). Ah, the battle of TomoSaku or Tomate... who will when? I sure don't know... Canons aren't all they're cracked up to be.. (tho I meet no resistance in keeping NanoFate together. but they're just supremely awesome that way.) Please review!

(ah, and thanks to those who have newly reviewed! .O)


	14. Christmas Eve Worries

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

Summary: The MGLN cast returns to Earth due to suspicion of Lost Logia only to find that it was Sakura and her cards. When they arrive, Li goes crazy over all the new mages and Sakura realizes that he just has a large magic fetish. (Check!)  
Tomoyo acquires magical energy when a jewel seed binds with her (without negative effects) and both she and Sakura decide to go to Mid-childa. (Check!)  
Eventually they join section six and Sakura learns that she actually loves Tomoyo while noticing Nanoha and Fate's official relationship. (Check!)  
This can be humorous or dramatic and you can add enemies if you want or not.  
Of course Hayate and Tomoyo needs to become great friends and show everyone the power of cosplay

--Plot Thought up by Yoshilord, found on Shoujoai website

Updated Summary: As they have been fully integrated into the world that is Mid-Childa's military surrounding, SakuTomo face new challenges to their relationship as life continues on in the base among the superfluous number of lesbian couples...

Disclaimer: I do not claim much of anything about this fic, neither the MGLN cast nor the CCS cast, though I did make an OC, Kaku Mei, but even the general plot as seen above, was not mine to claim. Also, several bits of the most recent chapters have been heavily inspired by pics and fics I found floating around and so... yah.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Vivio (not romantically tho), Tomoyo/Hayate(?)

Please, please review. It makes my day more than the ever rising hit count or the sporadically increasing number of people who Fave it or Alert it. Pretty please? Or I might sic the White Devil's cold cold feet on you... (without the body!)

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Nanoha... can you walk?"

"Nyahaha... This is nothing!" As Nanoha shakily shut the car door, she made a mental note to never trigger _that_ side of Fate right before she started driving... She didn't even know that car could hit 300mph...

Fate locked the car and walked over to place her arm around Nanoha's waist. "Where shall we go first?"

Nanoha instinctively latched onto Fate's arm, surprised at how much steadier her legs became. "Mmm... I don't know, let's walk around a bit?"

"All right." Fate led the way, looking around as she talked quietly with Nanoha. "It's good that tonight's a clear night."

"You think so? I always thought you preferred thunderstorms."

"I do. But thunderstorms usually come with rain, and I don't want you catching a cold."

"You're so thoughtful." Nanoha giggled. "I wouldn't mind sharing an umbrella with you though."

"Mm, I wouldn't mind either." Fate pointed at a little pet shop across the way. "You want to go and see what they have?"

"Sure. Hmm... oh, I think I've been here before." Nanoha looked up at the sign as they neared it. "I wonder if they have anything new...?"

"Let's go look." Fate smiled and waved as the cashier as a bell announced their entry.

"Ooh! Fate-chan, Fate-chan, look at this! It's so cute!" Nanoha giggled as she pointed to a little ferret staring back at her from a cage.

Fate smiled as she walked over to where Nanoha was. "He's a cute little one. I wonder if he's related to Yuuno?"

Nanoha giggled. "Don't joke! Yuuno-kun isn't _really_ a ferret... Though I think this one has a little magic in him."

"He does, actually. You have a good eye, miss." The pair looked up as the owner walked up to them. "We found him in a mountain village. He's an orphan, but he's quite friendly. Would you like to hold him?"

Nanoha smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay. We just wanted to look around for a bit. Thank you though."

The owner chuckled. "As you wish. Call me if you need anything, all right?"

Fate nodded towards him. "We will, thank you."

By the time Fate had turned back to face Nanoha, the redhead was already grinning over a new animal. "Say, Fate-chan..."

Fate stepped beside Nanoha and looked at the bird she was pondering. "What is it?"

"Do you think Vivio-chan's old enough to have a pet?"

"I think she's been old enough for a while now. But you know the military doesn't like pets."

"They allow Zafira and Arf..."

"But they're not _pets_ like these are." Fate gestured to the animals all around them. "Zafira and Arf can be deployed for battle when needed. Unless you can somehow make one of these-"

"Ooh, that would be fun!"

Fate stopped and looked at Nanoha. "Nanoha...?"

Nanoha's eyes gleamed. "Wouldn't it? I haven't really pushed Vivio-chan to learn magic yet, though I'm sure she has more than enough capacity to use it. Maybe if I started teaching her together with a pet familiar... it'd be interesting, wouldn't it? I've never tried training an animal before... I think I can do it though, if it's smart enough. Ooh, Fate, let's do it! Let's buy one!"

Fate was hesitant. "You know neither of us really have the time to be taking care of a pet... and Vivio..."

"I'm sure Tomoyo would help, if it's small enough. And it's not like Kero-chan has anything better to do."

"Well..." Fate stopped herself from agreeing. "This isn't like the time when you thought it would be 'cool' to learn how to ride a motorcycle and gave up on it after the first test run, is it?"

Nanoha pouted. "You make me sound like a fickle child."

"Now we're even." Fate kissed Nanoha's head. "But seriously, do you really want to do this? There's also Vivio's feelings to consider."

"You think she wouldn't want one?"

"Oh, no, not that. I'm sure she would love one. Anything we might give her. But you know, these pets... they aren't like guardians. They do die eventually, and it's usually before we humans would. And Vivio is almost notorious for how deeply she loves the things she gets attached to."

Nanoha frowned, her excitement dimming a little even as she looked around. "That's true... in that respect, Vivio might not be prepared for it... and I'm still exhausted from the last talk we had to have with her..."

Fate smiled as they arrived at a back aisle. Leaning over, she whispered, "Are you sure that's what made you exhausted?"

Nanoha smiled as she tapped Fate's nose. "I don't mind you taking credit, but don't get cocky now, Fate-chan. I might come to not like it."

"Understood." Fate chuckled and wrapped her arms around Nanoha. As they swayed back and forth gently, Fate murmured, "But maybe it would be a good lesson for her... to learn how to take care of something that's dependent on her for survival."

"So you do want one after all?"

"It might not be bad." Fate smiled as she watched Nanoha's face light up. "But we need one that's a good secretkeeper. It's hard enough 'training' Vivio to keep quiet sometimes."

Nanoha giggled. "It's okay. I forgive her."

"Well of course _you_ forgive her- you're the one that wants everyone to know about us."

Nanoha smiled as she cuddled with Fate. "Is it so bad? Nothing's happened so far, right?"

"If you ignore the excessive number of PDA tickets, then yes, sure, nothing's happened."

Nanoha giggled again. "Well, Hayate-chan _is_ there looking out for us."

"It's nice having important friends."

"Especially when it's Hayate," Nanoha agreed.

There was silence as they started walking around the shop again.

"What kind of pet would you like? Nanoha."

Nanoha tapped her chin. "Hmm... We have a dog, a wolf, a bear-"

"A bear?"

"Well, doesn't Kero-chan look like a bear?"

"I thought he was a lion. Wait, isn't Kerberos supposed to be the name of some mythical three-headed dog?"

"Hm. Well, whatever, it's some sort of thing. And there's the ferret... How about a cat?"

"You just listed a dog, a wolf, and a ferret, and you think of a cat? Unless it's incredibly friendly, I don't see how that'll work out, Nanoha."

"Why? Oh... Yuuno-kun's developed a fear of cats, huh? Darn... Well, it's not like he visits often anyway."

"That's beside the point, Nanoha. Another thing, how big of an animal do you want?"

Nanoha gasped, a brainstorm coming to her. "We should get her a pet alligator!"

"Nanoha, no!" Fate let go of Nanoha at the sudden revulsion of the very idea. "I will not have Vivio playing with a... a..."

"Oh, come on, I hear they're really friendly if they're trained right."

Fate stared. "Where did you hear _that_?"

"Nyahaha..." Nanoha stuck out her tongue sheepishly. "But just imagine! She could learn underwater magic! And her pet could be her steed... She'd be like a mini-mermaid coming to rescue sailors in trouble..."

As Nanoha lost herself in a daydream, Fate sighed. "Nanoha... no. Not even to mention you're constricting her future possibilities. How about..." Fate looked around. "An iguana?"

"An iguana?" Nanoha frowned. "What is she going to do with an iguana? Catch flies?"

Fate flushed. "An alligator would eat her alive!"

Nanoha pouted. "But they're cool!"

"Cool things aren't cool when they pose a danger to your child. Drop it!"

Nanoha sighed and looked around again. "But she's _our_ child. If we get her a pet, it has to be a really good one. "Ooh, I know!" Nanoha grinned. "How about a centaur?"

"Centaurs are closer to people, not pets."

"A unicorn then!"

"Where are you going to find a unicorn?"

Nanoha pointed in the back stalls. Sure enough, a unicorn lay waiting in one of the horse-sized stalls.

Fate saw the pointy horn. "No. I know she's going to play with that horn and end up stabbing herself. No."

Nanoha sighed. "We're getting nowhere fast..."

"You keeping thinking of weird things! Who thinks of alligators as a pet for a nine year old?"

"She'll be ten soon."

"Same difference!"

Nanoha pouted. "You're getting all flustered."

Fate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, I just... Nanoha... I'm away from the base more often than you are. I don't want to come home to find Vivio with only one eye or something."

"Well, me neither, but it's not certain that that would happen."

"It's a lot more certain than without those sorts of animals. And remember, we live in a base. Indoors. You're talking about outdoor animals."

"We'll get one that can morph into different sizes then."

"Miss, if I may?"

Fate and Nanoha turned to see the owner smiling at them.

"I couldn't help but overhear... Would you consider purchasing a dragon?"

Nanoha's eyes positively sparkled with glee. "You have one?"

Fate protested, "Nanoha! A dragon is hardly-"

The owner continued, "This isn't your average-run-of-the-mill dragon. It's small, about, oh, the size of a tiger perhaps."

_"That's 'small'?" _Fate stared in disbelief.

_"Fate, shh!" _Nanoha nodded eagerly. "Does it grow bigger?"

"Ah, it can if it so chooses. As mages of your caliber surely know, dragons of any breed are highly magical and intelligent. Thus, they can take care of themselves when left alone, and will not go after anything deemed forbidden to them. They're quite obedient, and I daresay playful with kids. Well, how about it?"

Fate frowned. "A land dragon?"

"It can swim decently and it used to be able to fly, but yes, I suppose it's classified as a land dragon."

"A land dragon that small?"

Nanoha frowned. "Fate, why are you being so...?"

Fate ignored her for the moment. "And how much would it cost?"

"Oh, not much. Certainly not for our local Aces." The owner took a pad and pen out of his apron pocket and scribbled a number. Offering it to Fate, he explained, "It's one of a kind."

Nanoha stared at the number, amazed. _"Well, it _is_ a dragon..."_

_ "It's far, far too expensive. Nanoha... let's just leave. We can come back when we've made up our minds."_

Nanoha looked up at Fate, and saw her tired expression. _"Fate... well... I suppose you're right... no, I know you're right. Let's come back later, with Vivio, okay?"_

Fate smiled. _"Thank you."_ Turning to the owner, she answered, "I'm sorry, but I think this is all a little beyond us at the moment. I think we'll be going now. If we think of an appropriate pet that we want, we'll come back. Sorry for the trouble."

The owner chuckled. "No trouble at all. I'll be here waiting whenever you decide."

Fate said nothing as they walked out, not even when Nanoha openly held her hand in the public street.

"Fate... are you all right?"

"Fine."

Nanoha frowned. "Fate... I'm sorry about before, okay?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Nanoha reached around and pulled Fate's other arm, causing her to swing around. "Then why aren't you looking at me?"

"I..." Fate glanced at Nanoha and then pulled away. "I'm sorry. I'm just... not used to this. At all. I should be by now, but I still don't like it."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Don't like what?"

Fate didn't say anything and instead looked around. "Nanoha... let's get some hot chocolate and sit down somewhere. Do you mind?"

Nanoha stared as Fate smiled tiredly at her. She only asked for hot chocolate if she was really out of sorts... "Okay." She smiled back, gently taking Fate's hand and squeezing it. "Yeah, let's go. There's a café just down the block, if I remember right."

As they walked, Nanoha could feel the worry gnawing at her. Fate was blocking her out from reading her mind, or even so much as using telepathy. Fate said it wasn't her fault, but she rarely, if ever, said it was Nanoha's fault. Which worried her all the more, because some of those blameless times, she _was_ undoubtedly to blame.

Nanoha thought back to the pet store, wondering what could have set Fate off. She knew having alligators or dragons for pets was a little farfetched, but she wouldn't have pushed it if she had known it would upset Fate so much. Or was it the price? She did seem to change after seeing the price... but money really wasn't an issue for them, especially since they were good about saving... Admittedly, it had been a very steep price, even for them, but that was still no reason to...

Fate sighed as the waitress took their orders and left them alone in a back corner of the café. It was fairly full, but there had been no waiting line.

Nanoha waited for Fate to start, but Fate didn't seem quite ready yet. But to break the silence, Nanoha commented, "It's been a nice date so far."

By the way Fate stiffened, Nanoha wondered if she had hit the mark.

Nanoha insisted, "But then, Fate-chan is so special to me, I could be anywhere with her and I would still be just as happy."

Fate looked off to the side as their orders arrived and their waitress left again after affirming that she couldn't help them with anything else.

Nanoha reached forward for Fate's hand, but froze when she caught the glint of a tear. "Fate...?"

"You don't have to lie."

Nanoha frowned. "I haven't. What do you think I've lied about?"

"I've been a horrible date. And a really bad sport."

Nanoha blinked. "Was that it? But Fate, you-"

Fate shook her head, silently begging Nanoha not to say anything. A tear fell. "Ever since you agreed to... to go on a date with me... I... I can't tell you how I've excited I've been... thinking about it..."

Nanoha smiled, letting her hand fall on Fate's exposed one. "You didn't have to. I could feel it. Don't think I wasn't excited too. A date with Fate..." Nanoha paused, and then giggled at this.

But Fate was still somber. "And I had to go and ruin it..."

"Ruin it?" Nanoha frowned. "What do you mean? You didn't ruin anything!'

"I did!" Fate sniffed, grateful for once that her voice could remain soft even when she yelled. "I didn't leave with you when I said I would. I nearly crushed you in my panicked stupidity out in the parking lot. Not to mention the fire alarm thing... And then I had to go and get mad at you over such a simple thing... Even after you passed the driver's test... And then I was mean to you... so mean to you... I'm horrible. So horrible."

"Fate-chan... look up?"

Fate slowly looked up. In the next instant, she felt a sting on her cheek as her head was forced to look to the side. And then there was a clattering of cups before she felt warm arms encircling her shoulders, and wet tears joining her own. "Fate-chan is not horrible. Not tonight. Not any other time. Fate... I had fun today... and we hardly even had the chance to do anything yet. There was nothing that happened today that I would ever considering worth meriting tonight a bad night. So please? Cheer up? I love you, Fate. I don't like seeing you sad."

Fate didn't say anything for a while, soaking in Nanoha's embrace, not daring to ruin this moment in any way.

But it had to be said.

"When I saw the price... I remembered..."

"Remembered what?" Nanoha's voice was kind. So kind.

Fate looked up, and her eyes were still sad, as if pleading for Nanoha to forgive her. "I... I made a reservation for us... at... at the Bistro. We... we missed it."

Nanoha's eyes narrowed as she gathered the information. "The Bistro? You mean the one we had our first date at?"

Fate nodded, smiling a little knowing that Nanoha at least remembered.

"But I told you I never wanted you to spend that kind of money on me again. Fate..."

"I know, I'm sorry, but... with the way we've been lately, I thought it would be okay again. We were only children then after all..."

"Still... Fate..." Nanoha stopped, as if realizing something. "When was the reservation?"

Fate looked away, almost confirming Nanoha's suspicions by her non-action.

"We missed it because I wanted to go to that place first, didn't we?"

"No, it was because we... I was late in starting. We were supposed to leave much earlier than we did."

"That's why you didn't want me to drive... because you wanted to take me there?"

Fate didn't meet Nanoha's intense gaze.

"Oh God, Fate, I'm so sorry. I just did whatever I wanted. I didn't even consider that you might have made plans..."

Fate shook her head. "I didn't tell you. You couldn't have known. I'm the one to blame."

"You aren't! Just... did we completely miss it?"

Fate nodded. "Our time slot expired while we were in the pet store."

"Was that why you were snappy then too?"

"See, I _was _being mean!" Fate let out an aggravated moan and let Nanoha's shoulder swallow her tears. She didn't even care if people looked anymore.

"I didn't mean it like that, Fate-chan. You know that. I'm sorry again then. I shouldn't have teased you like that."

"Teased...?"

"I know you get really protective over Vivio-chan. I... I like seeing that side of you. Maybe a little too much. I was never really planning on getting an alligator." Nanoha tried to laugh, but she choked on it. Swallowing, she merely finished, "Besides, can you imagine trying to give an alligator a bath? We'd never get done."

Fate smiled a little more, but she still didn't look at Nanoha. "Nanoha... I'm sorry I made such a mess of things..."

"Don't be silly. This is nothing. Have you forgotten who we are? What we've done? What we're still capable of doing? So what if things haven't gone as planned. Not everything does. But don't you feel more... liberated now? We can do anything we want. Together. And when we get home..."

Fate found herself cheering up with every word that Nanoha spoke. She knew everything now. She didn't hate Fate for it. Everything was... okay now. Fate smiled. She _did_ feel better now. "When we get home?"

Nanoha smiled wider at the normal tone Fate's voice had turned. Bending forward, she kissed her cheek, whispering her answer into her mind.

_"Neither of us will be on top. We'll just be together. Side by side."_

_ "Na...noha..."_

Nanoha nuzzled Fate's cheek. _"That's me. Nanoha. Nanoha Testerossa."_

_ "Nanoha!"_

Nanoha stood up, twirling around in a circle to avoid Fate's embarrassed swats. _"Oh, whoops, I forgot, you're Fate T. Harlaown now. Hmm... Nanoha. Nanoha T. Harlaown. Hmm... it's nice but... One might almost think I was referring to Chrono... nope, I like Testerossa better, definitely. Nanoha T. T. with Fate T. H. Eh? Fateth... Faith... wow, I never noticed that before. Did you?"_

Fate stared at her as Nanoha calmly sipped her hot chocolate. She looked down at her own cold cup and meekly drank the rest. _"You're cookoo."_

_ "I'm cookoo for Fate's poopoo."_

Fate choked and spit out the hot chocolate, spraying Nanoha even across the table. "Nanoha!"

_"Okay, okay! That came out weird... I didn't mean it! But ew, Fate, ew! Spit and chocolate... well... if it's you it's not so bad I guess but..."_

Fate groaned and wiped her face, throwing some napkins Nanoha's way. A few moments later, as they were finishing cleaning up, Fate whispered, _"Thank you, Nanoha. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_ "You'd be hit on by every boy in town, definitely."_

_ "I don't want them. I only want you. I only need you."_

Nanoha smiled. _"I could say the same." _Standing, she offered her hand to Fate. "You want to see if we can catch a movie?"

Fate stood up, suddenly feeling lighter than air. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Hmm... It doesn't matter." _"So long as I can crouch in a back corner and kiss you silly in the dark."_

_ "...Silly."_

Nanoha giggled. _"You know you love me for it."_

Fate smiled, wiping her eyes one last time before looking at Nanoha. _"I know. And I always will."_

--

It was dark. So dark. Why?

_"Uh, well, your eyes are closed and that's the only way light can get in so... yeah."_

Tomoyo tried to feel her body, regain a sense of movement, but it was useless. It was as if her mind was suspended in a dark void of nothingness.

_"How rude! This is where I live!"_

She tried to speak, but no words would come. She wanted to know what was happening, why it was happening, how she could stop it.

_"You're a curious one, aren't you, Mistress?"_

"Why do you call me 'Mistress'? Who are you?"

_"I am whatever you want me to be. But to me, you are my Mistress, so that's how I refer to you. Is that wrong?"_

"Do you have a body? Can I see you? Or are you just a voice inside my head?"

_"No body. Not yet. You have to want me to have a body for me to have a body, you know."_

"I never asked for a voice either."

_"Your magic... was worried about you. And I was made in order to protect you."_

"Protect me? From what?"

_"Like I said... Private Enemy #1. Keep up, will ya? I know I can't do much right now, but once I grow big and strong- make me big and strong, okay?- once that happens, I'll protect you, and everything that's important to you."_

"I... I'm okay... you don't have to..."

_"Don't lie to me- you _can't_ lie to me. I live inside you. I know your heart. Which was all fine and dandy 'til one cuckoo left the nest and another swooped in. Just you wait... I'll peck her eyes out..."_

"You mean Hayate? Don't do that! She's my friend!"

_"You make dangerous friends, Mistress."_

"I know... but it's okay... she keeps me company... and she's nice..."

_"I can keep you company too, you know! And I'm nice enough."_

Tomoyo felt a sudden jerk, as if her body was finally waking up.

_"Ah! Don't wake up now, don't wake up now! It'll hurt big time if you wake up now so uh... keep talking! Go on, keep asking questions, Mistress. I can't promise I know everything, but I can try!"_

"Since... since when have you been with me?" Tomoyo wished she could smile. Whoever, or whatever, it was, it did cheer her up.

_"Aha... well... I can't keep track of time very well... but it was when that one you love left."_

"Sakura?"

_"Yeah, that sounds right! It was when she left."_

"Why haven't you shown up before now? Why now?"

_"Well... I grow with the strength of your feelings. The more you need something you don't have, the more of your magic is fed to me to make me stronger. So that one day I can fight from outside your body."_

It was then that something occurred to her. "Am I about to give birth without knowing I was pregnant? Am I having a conversation with my baby? Wait, how did I even _get-_"

_"It's not like that! Well, sort of, but not like that at all. Your body still belongs to the one you love most. I... well... if you don't know about something, I don't have the vocabulary to explain it. See... I can only tell you what you or your body already knows but you just refuse to accept. Like how you're _this_ close to falling in love with Public Enemy #1."_

"Could you stop calling her that, please? Everyone respects her. You could at least call her Hayate."

_"I'm not a being that has to obey social standards made by humans. But if Mistress says so, I suppose I can't refuse..."_

"Thank you. Now... you said you would eventually leave my body... when will that happen?"

_"Whenever you're ready to accept me in your world."_

"And if that were to be now?"

_"Then I come out incredibly small... but I will still be attached to your magic source. I grow as you grow."_

"And you'll have a body?"

_"You humans and your physical fixations... is it so horrible for me to not have a body? Well, I'd rather have a body too, I guess. At least until I'm strong enough to support you with magic."_

"You can use magic?"

_"I will be, when I'm strong enough. And if you're _really_ good, you'll give me attack magic. Attack mages get defense protectors, and defense mages get attack protectors. You're a defense mage... so... yeah!"_

"...I control how much magic you get?"

_"How many times do I have to go over this? Yes! You control everything about me. My vital signs, my body image, my actions, my magic... everything. Except my mind. Sorry, but my mind is my own."_

"That's all right. I wouldn't want to talk to my own mind anyway. I'd know what I was thinking all the time."

_"Once you get used to it, I shouldn't surprise you though. I've been a part of you for a while now after all..."_

Tomoyo felt her body tighten again, almost as if... a contraction?

_"I'm telling you, it's not like giving birth!"_

"I thought you only knew what I knew? I've never given birth before, how would I know that's _not_ how it feels?"

_"Er... well... how it feels and what it really is are two different things. Um, yeah!_

"... What am I going to call you? I can't just say, 'hey, voice in my head'..."

_"Technically, I'm closer to your throat but... whatever. Name me whatever you want to name me, Mistress. Just please, don't make it to embarrassing?"_

"Hmm... Freya?"

_"Freya? Fraidy-Cat? Why would you do that?"_

"No, that's not what it can mean 'highborn lady' or 'goddess of love and fertility'."

_"Ooh... that's good..."_

"Freya it is then?"

_"If you want, Mistress."_

"Then Freya, I know it's late, but it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_"We've already been 'acquainted' a while, but... okay. It's my pleasure, Mistress."_

"Freya, could you call me 'Tomoyo'?"

_"Mistress Tomoyo?"_

"Just Tomoyo is fine."

_"Mistress Just Tomoyo?"_

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine. Call me whatever you like. I don't care."

_"Ah... Mistress Tomoyo..."_

"When am I supposed to wake up, anyway? It can't hurt for much longer, can it? What are they doing? Surgery?"

_"Er... yes. But on the bright side, we'll be meeting in person soon!"_

"What...?"

Suddenly, Tomoyo saw the light at the end of the tunnel, felt life coming back to her and...

...All at once, she realized it hurt like hell.

_"Told ya."_

--

Hayate watched Tomoyo closely for any signs of awakening. She had awoken mid-surgery, but a heavy anesthetic later, she had fallen unconscious again. It had largely been a success, as the incubated glowing egg in front of her showed. It was small, but magical premature "births" often belied their true qualities.

Tomoyo's magical supply had been refilling steadily for the past few hours, and although Hayate had left briefly to wish people a Merry Christmas officially, she ultimately returned to Tomoyo's bedside.

"Ha...yate?"

Hayate looked up, relieved beyond words upon hearing Tomoyo's voice again. "Tomoyo! How are you feeling?"

Tomoyo moaned softly and looked around, not sure what she was expected to feel. "Not up to full strength. Where am I?"

"I had you moved to the hospital wing for a special operation. I'm sorry for acting without permission but forced familiars are notorious for causing a great deal of harm to their respective mages if not monitored well."

Tomoyo frowned, trying to grasp the concept at hand. "Forced familiar...? Freya?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow, but she seemed ultimately unsurprised. "You've named it then. Yes. Familiars are born from mages and, as they are all born knowing how to repeat, 'My master gave me life through his magic, and so in return, I give my life to protect my master.' They are beings born for the sole purpose of protecting their masters."

Hayate waited for any sign that this sunk in, but Tomoyo's nod was dazed at best. Still, Tomoyo managed to ask, "So why would they cause harm?"

"A normal familiar is essentially a permanent summon. A magical circle is made, a spell chanted, magic knowingly transmitted into the body of a familiar. It takes a powerful mage to do this usually, though Fate with Arf was a bit of an exception. With you, however, a forced familiar is when the magical source for a mage has a mind of its own and something triggers it to create its own familiar, with or without the mage's permission. Since the mage isn't consciously controlling it, especially in the beginning, the forced familiar will steal more of the mage's magic than necessary in order to make itself stronger. While its intentions are good and often forced familiars are fiercely loyal to their mages, if the mage is not strong enough to maintain such a powerful familiar, their magical life energy may also be drained. Thus, if allowed to go too far, a forced familiar would essentially kill, instead of protect, its master."

Hayate wrapped her hand protectively over Tomoyo's before finishing, "And... I would have killed it with my own hands if it had killed you to strengthen itself at all costs."

A/N: OMG why didn't anyone tell me the last chapter had so many bad typos? . I had Fate carry Nanoha "bridle"(like horses?) instead of "bridal"(like newlyweds) style. TT Totally different images! TT  
Ah... NanoFate didn't escape the angst tsunami... but they seemed to get out of it okay. And it only lasted a short time. Fate's aloofness was kinda sudden. At first, I didn't know why she was so upset either. But then she started talking and it came out and... ohhhhh... moment Fate's too sweet. But it's okay, she has the White Devil by her side. :D

And you know, something occurred to me when I was going to sleep last night (lots of ideas come to me then, if they are to ever come before showtime). A lot of these scenes I could totally upload in the MGLN ff section as one shots. Since some are almost completely relating to people of one world. :D Mm... would people read them I wonder? ;; they'd be awfully short. I fear spammage...

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, non-fluffy as it was. (well, some might have escaped into it; I'm not very good at identifying fluff)


	15. Christmas Midnight Loving

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked) nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, Mid-Childan life goes on for Nanoha-tachi. Vivio learns how to bake cookies during her first visit to Earth and Midori-ya, and subsequently gets addicted to making and eating them. Tomoyo, her self-imposed tutor and babysitter and older sister figure, even uses cookies to motivate Vivio to do as she's told as well as study for school tests. As the school nurse at Vivio's school, Tomoyo is there to comfort Vivio when a boy rejects her feelings because it is assumed she is 'just like her parents'. Positively, she is also there to see Vivio after an older boy confesses and asks her out to the school dance. Although they agree to get to know each other better, it is seen that Nanoha and Fate do not disprove of this match. They, however, have had their share of difficulties explaining what grown-ups do sometimes in their spare moments, and what might be expected of Vivio later.

Currently: Nanoha and Fate are on a Christmas date and are considering what kind of first pet would be good for Vivio. Meanwhile, Tomoyo is just getting used to the idea that Freya has been extracted from her, at Hayate's fiercely protective insistence.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Hayate

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Fate-chan... just tell me what it is already." Even though she said this, Nanoha was smiling, glad that Fate was showing no signs of the stress she saw earlier.

Fate only shook her head as they neared their residence. "It's a surprise! Let me surprise you. You'll like it, I promise."

Nanoha let out an exaggerated sigh. "Am I supposed to cover my eyes?"

"Mm... No, it's all right. It's better if you keep your eyes open."

Amused, Nanoha watched Fate closely as she opened the door, letting Nanoha go in first. Nanoha was about to ask if it would ruin the surprise if she went in first, but it quickly became apparent that Fate only wanted her to go first so that she could make sure the door was locked after them.

And then Nanoha looked up as the lights suddenly went out, and she was wrapped in a warm embrace. "Fate...?"

"Let's go upstairs." By the crackling hum of light from Bardiche, they made their slow and gentle ascent to the upstairs loft, touching down near the bed. Fate nudged Nanoha to sit on the bed, requesting, "Okay, stay there and close your eyes while I get my things together okay? _Don't_ peek. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Nanoha smiled in a humoring fashion as she took off her coat and then propped herself up at the head of the bed. Almost as soon as she let her eyes shut, she could hear Fate moving about the room. "Am I getting a Christmas service?"

A clatter of furniture signaled that Fate had heard her. "Ah... Umm... Don't try to guess!"

"Aww... but guessing is fun!"

"Mmphg... Fine, then this is for you. Hold still."

Nanoha was about to complain when she realized Fate was tying a blindfold around her already closed eyes, but then Fate's lips were on her ear.

"Be a good girl for me, okay? I worked _really_ hard to... practice this."

Nanoha laughed happily. "A performance then?"

"... Oh quiet you."

Nanoha frowned and was cowed into silence when she felt Fate move away. She hoped it wouldn't take too long.

"All right. I'm ready. Now, I just need your hands..."

A strange chill went through Nanoha's body when she heard a soft, metallic clinking. The feeling solidified as cold metal surrounded one wrist, and soon thereafter, the other. "Fate... handcuffs?"

Fate giggled. "I hope you don't mind. I 'confiscated' them from Hayate. Remember her birthday party?"

"You've been hiding them since then?" Nanoha frowned, wondering how she hadn't found them already.

"Hmm... Relax your legs... and spread them a little... perfect. Okay. I'm taking off the blindfold. Ready?"

"Mmhmm!" Nanoha wiggled in place, her heart starting to beat faster at the very anticipation of what Fate was about to do. Or give her. The blindfold came off, and Nanoha looked around, wondering what had changed since she had last looked. The dim light from Bardiche now hung a little above them, revealing Fate wearing... exactly what she was before. Tight black pants... a loose blouse... even the same light jacket... "Oh. Nice hat. Is it felt?" Sitting above the layers of blonde hair, a vibrant red Santa hat joined the mix, looking oddly out of place.

Fate smiled, still kneeling in front of Nanoha. "Silly. Just sit there and watch me. Bardiche."

"Yes, sir." Immediately, soft music began to play as if in surround sound.

Nanoha watched with at first open curiosity as Fate slowly let the jacket slide off her shoulders. When she started to unbutton the blouse, and Nanoha saw something white and fluffy, she began to gaze with more intensity. By the time Fate had slid off the blouse as well, revealing a strapless Santa corset-teddy fringed with white fluff, Nanoha felt the first quaking of desire. And it wasn't because now, Fate moved in such a way that she could hear the bell on her collar.

"Nanoha..." Fate had an ever present smile on her face as she leaned forward, wrapping her hands around Nanoha's neck. "Do you want me?"

Nanoha nodded quickly. "Always."

"Are you willing to play a game with me first?"

Nanoha nodded. And then something occurred to her. "That's right... Today is Friday, isn't it?"

Fate nodded in confirmation. "And since it was my turn to pick the game... I thought I'd make it a little special."

"Ah... Kinky Fridays..." Nanoha was now fully eager and expectant. "Okay. Rules?"

"Three rules. One," Fate let a finger slide down the length of Nanoha's exposed collarbone. She was glad Nanoha had chosen to wear a dress today. "You, don't get to touch me... at all... until Bardiche announces that time is up. One hour."

Nanoha pouted. "A whole hour?" She was already burning to touch her Fate.

Fate nodded. "Two, I hid two somethings somewhere on my body. My main present for you is one of them. But I hid them with a full-body magic concealer. You can guess however many times you like until time is up, but you can only guess one specific area at a time. And I'll reveal that area each time you guess, so you can see if you're right."

"And if I guess wrong?"

"That same place on you gets zapped off. Your dress, I mean. I hope it wasn't expensive?"

Nanoha grinned. "Nope. Got it at the flea market last spring. Looks nice, doesn't it?"

Fate purred, "Very nice. I shouldn't be surprised that I didn't notice. You could make a rice bag look like a dress."

"Ah... prom... so memorable..."

Fate kissed Nanoha's cheek. "And finally, rule three, while we play, _you_ get a lap dance."

"I like that rule." Nanoha grinned happily.

"But if you say my name even _once_ during the next hour... I stop. And it's game over."

Nanoha stared. They both knew Nanoha had a habit of saying Fate's name, rather often, during times like this. Nanoha gulped. "I can... I can do that."

"Can you?" Fate purred as she leaned down, rubbing her cheek against Nanoha's as she nipped at her ear.

"F... Ah... I can... I'm sure I can." She was not about to give up before Fate had given her that lap dance. She knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, seeing as how Fate never approved of lap dances and the sort. Usually.

Fate playfully licked the more sensitive part of Nanoha's ear. With the memory of what had happened earlier, just before they'd arrived in the city, Nanoha bucked in response, jostling Fate. Giggling, the blond murmured, "I forgot to mention... if you find a way out of those handcuffs or use your tongue or anything like that to break the first rule... it's game over, too. And if game over is called early... it's game over for the night."

Nanoha froze. She couldn't _possibly_ mean.

"If you're even one second under, Nanoha. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Oh God." Nanoha closed her eyes and tried to gather her senses. "Not after tonight..."

"That's why you have to be on good behavior. Right? My little Nanoha-chan..."

Nanoha bit her lip, trying to ignore the pounding in her ears. Although Fate had said she would try to use the suffix if Nanoha tried to not use it, Fate only used it on 'special' occasions, when she was particularly turned on.

And a turned on Fate turned on Nanoha.

Fate whispered, "Are you ready?"

Nanoha whimpered, "We haven't started yet?"

"The night's only just begun." Fate straightened while still kneeling between Nanoha's legs. She enjoyed how raptly Nanoha watched her hands as Fate unzipped, but kept on her pants. And then... "Bardiche."

"Yes, sir. Timer started."

All of a sudden, Nanoha was blinded as two round orbs of flesh blocked out all sense of light. It was soft... and fluffy... and she wanted to sneeze really badly. "Mmm..."

"Sorry." Fate giggled as she swept her legs over one of Nanoha's, so that she was sitting sideways on Nanoha's lap. "I didn't actually mean to do that. I just had to reposition myself. Now then, where to begin...?" Fate nuzzled Nanoha's neck with her nose before kissing and licking that same spot.

"Breast." _"Want. Now."_

Fate giggled, having heard her thoughts. "Which one? Rather, which area of it. Use cardinal directions."

Nanoha gave her an exaggerated pout. "I have to pick them separately?"

"I did say to be specific."

Nanoha sighed, wondering which side she wanted to pick first. "Right. Eastern area."

Fate smiled and circled a finger around the directed area, waiting for a nod from Nanoha before unveiling that section. It was just skin. Tantalizing skin. Fate whispered, "First Guess: Wrong." With a similar twirl of her finger, although this one sparkled and crackled more, she did as she promised, zapping off that bit of the dress. When Nanoha moaned, Fate giggled. "Did you like that?"

"Uh huh... It stings a little, but it feels goo-ahhh! F-" Nanoha seethed through her teeth, keeping back her urge to say Fate's name, going on once she had gotten past it. "You... what are you doing?"

Fate paused from licking the singed edges of the area. "Taking the sting off. I _did_ plan for this to feel good for you, you know. Since I know you hate losing. Even little rounds."

"How... considerate." Nanoha squirmed in her seat. "Where's my lap dance?"

"Calm down, calm down, it's coming... I just wanted to introduce one aspect of the game at one time." Fate smiled as she started to move. "Now where do you want to guess next?"

Nanoha instantly regretted asking for her lap dance, because once Fate started, it became very hard to concentrate. A braless, moving Fate generally was... "Left... left lower lip..."

Fate paused, watching as Nanoha looked down meaningfully. "Already? Oh well, sucks for you. Lucky guess." Fate twirled her finger and like magic, something that hadn't been there before appeared. "But no zap for you, since it's only a penalty."

Nanoha moaned pitifully. "F-!"

"But." Fate smiled as her lips touched Nanoha's. "You get one breath's worth long kiss, for finding one of them."

Nanoha smirked as she lurched forward, wondering if Fate knew just how long she could hold her breath for.

Every action, however, has consequences, of either the positive or negative sort. For Nanoha, she was feeling particularly dizzy afterwards, especially since Fate had been fondling her all the while. "Th-that's not part of a lap dance."

"No," Fate agreed, kissing Nanoha's cheek again. "This is just me loving you. Merry Christmas, Nanoha."

"Mm. Merry Christmas, F- Gah!" Nanoha flung her head back in frustration, although Fate reacted fast enough so that she didn't hit her head on the wall. "Godammital. I hate you."

Fate smiled, knowing Nanoha didn't mean it. "You know... I never said you couldn't call me something _besides_ my name..."

Nanoha moaned unconsciously, and then, two seconds after the fact, she whispered, "Oh God, I think I just..."

Fate giggled, bending over and tracing the spot with a finger. "Yup. I think you just did too. Nanoha's a pervert. What did you want to call me? Have you been holding back?"

Nanoha merely moaned and whispered, "Left... thigh. North."

"Top or bottom?"

"F-!" The rest of Nanoha's words were censored for the sake of preventing this story from raising its rating, but it made Fate blush to hear it.

"Nanoha..."

"Top, top! Hurry..."

Fate giggled. "You almost make it seem like you don't want to win."

And just then, it occurred to Nanoha. "What do I get if I win?"

Fate smiled as she uncovered the area designated, zapped Nanoha, and subsequently massaged that area. "You get a lot of things." As Fate resumed her very often interrupted lap dance that she was only just learning to keep going while she talked and did other things, she murmured, "You get the keys to the handcuffs... You get to see what I really got for you... and then... well... Tomorrow's our day off, you know?"

Nanoha felt her throat dry up. Oh the possibilities... "All... all night?"

Fate giggled. "If you really feel up to it."

Nanoha murmured, "I'll feel more than up for it. Belly button!"

"I'm starting to wonder if you have more fetishes than I know of, Nanoha... And you're wrong... again."

But Nanoha didn't care what Fate said anymore. She was going to win this game, even if ...if it took nearly the whole time limit.

Fate giggled at her enthusiasm, wondering how Nanoha would react at the end of the game when she told her that Nanoha had already won... and that the second 'something' was just a fake placed in a very inconspicuous spot. Oh... she couldn't _wait_ for Nanoha to be back in control again... but she knew that Nanoha loved this mix of being in control and yet being controlled more than anything. So she put up with it.

Not that it was particularly horrible for her either, in the meantime.

--

"... And that, is the story of how your parents spent Christmas before you came along. Vita sighed, finally thankful that she had finished. "Go to bed now, okay?"

Vivio stared at her with shining red and green eyes. She started to pout. "Tell me another story!"

Vita gave her an exasperated look. "I already told you like ten of 'em! Be satisfied and go to sleep!"

Tears collected around Vivio's eyes. "Please?"

"No." Vita had already fallen for that trick twice tonight; she wasn't about to do so again. Not if she had any dignity left as the Iron Knight.

"But... but... I'm _lonely_. I miss my Mamas."

_"Resist... Resist!" _Vita refused to be beaten by a mere child. An _honest-to-goodness _child at that. "The answer's still 'no', Vivio."

The helpless sniff, the sad whimper... any lesser opponent would have already given in. But not Vita. Vita was made of stronger stuff. "W-where are you gonna sleep?"

"Nanoha would scold you for using 'gonna', Vivio. You know that. And I'm goin' ta sleep right here." Vita emphasized her spot on the couch, sitting straight up with her legs crossed.

Vivio didn't seem to like this arrangement. "Aren't you... cold?"

"It's not a cold night; I'll be fine."

"Does Vita always sleep like that?"

"You're being really impudent today, Vivio. What happened to the honorifics?" If it were any other child, Vita wouldn't have cared less, but Nanoha would kill her if Vivio ever told her that she let her get away with it. And she would be darned with yarn if she was going to admit that she usually slept in Hayate's bed at their Mistress' request.

Vivio sat up in bed, half covered, determined to not give up. On any other venture, she might have been commended for it. "Vita-san... I always sleep with Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama... it's cold..."

"That's because you threw off the covers. You're old enough. Tuck yourself in."

How Vivio managed to keep up the fake tears up until this point was beyond Vita, but that didn't mean she was going to give in.

"Vita-san... will you sleep with me?"

Vita opened one eye, fixing Vivio with a look. "No."

Frustrated, Vivio finally gave up the sad and pouty act. "Come on, Vita-san! I'm serious! We're friends, aren't we? Let's share the bed. It's big enough for both of us."

Vita flinched, her child-like stature being poked at. "For the last time! No! Go to sleep! Don't you want your Christmas presents?"

Vivio pouted, hiding the desire to grin as she realized Vita had not heard about what she had gotten in trouble for the other night. She could use this. "I'll be good and sleep if Vita-san sleeps with me. Please?"

"You're a persistent brat, aren't you?"

"Come on... what's the worst that could happen?"

Vita froze, and then cursed herself for even being manipulated into thinking about the possibilities. "Go to sleep, Vivio. Before I have to take desperate measures."

Curiosity piqued, Vivio asked, "Like what?"

"I do know sleep spells, you know."

"Okay. So? I know spell cancellation spells," Vivio bluffed.

"You can't even make a decent light spell, brat. What makes you think I would actually believe that you could do such advanced magic?"

Vivio frowned. It wasn't really a lie. It was basic principles that if you hit an attack with an equal or stronger attack, it would cancel out or knock down your opponent. That was a principle Nanoha-mama lived by. And she could too make a good light spell. Vivio outstretched her arm so that her palm was facing Vita.

"Brat, what are you-"

"Bibbidy, boppity, BOO!" As Vivio finished the magical incantation she had seen on TV, a bright flash of light emitted from her hand, temporarily blinding Vita.

"Gah! What gives?"

Vivio grinned victoriously as Vita rubbed her eyes. "See? I can do it if I try."

"That is an _improperly_ cast light spell, brat. You could blind with that!"

Vivio blinked. That wasn't what light spells were for? Fate had taught her how to do that in case any boy did mean things to her... wasn't that how it was supposed to be used?

Vita stomped across the room and grabbed Vivio's wrist. "You want to know how to cast a _real_ light spell?"

Vivio blinked slowly. Then, realizing she had bought herself time to stay up and wait for Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama to pick her up (she was convinced that they would, because they wouldn't just _leave_ someone as cute as her all alone on Christmas Eve) she said nonchalantly, "I'm perfectly fine as is, but if you _insist_..."

Vita, not even noticing now that she was being manipulated, sat down on the bed and showed Vivio how to maintain a nice, healthy, glowing ball of light.

In the meantime, Vivio concocted a plan on how to get Vita to agree to sleep next to her. It would be hard, but it would be worth it...

--

Hayate bit her lip and leaned back. There was nothing more to tell. She watched Tomoyo for her reaction to it all.

Tomoyo gently trailed her thumb along the surface of the egg. To think that an egg had come out of her... she didn't even want to know _how_ they had done it... wouldn't Sakura be so surprised? Tomoyo cringed, berating herself for the wave of sadness that hit her as she remembered that Sakura probably wouldn't be hearing about this for a while yet.

She blinked rapidly in surprise when she felt a slight pressure against her thumb... almost like a baby kicking... Tomoyo smiled, continuing to stroke the egg. _"Thank you, Freya."_

"Hayate..." Tomoyo looked up and smiled to calm Hayate's startled expression. "How long will I be here for?"

"How do you feel?"

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side as she thought about it. "Fine. Like I've been sleeping a while."

Hayate smiled. "Only the better part of the night."

"That's still long... Oh! Did I give you my Christmas gift?"

"The dress you made this month was plenty."

"No, no, not that." Tomoyo frowned, trying to remember exactly where she had placed it. She looked around and realized something was missing. "Where are the clothes I fell asleep in?"

"Over there." Hayate stood up and walked to a shelf where the clothes were neatly folded.

"There should be a box in the front... left pocket. No, the right one, now that I think about it."

Hayate obediently dug through the pocket and her hands wrapped around a box-like object. Pulling it out, she showed Tomoyo. "This?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Yes, that. Merry Christmas, Hayate."

Hayate laughed as she walked back to her chair, turning the box in her hand. "Why didn't you give it to me earlier, when I gave you the locket?"

Tomoyo looked away, embarrassed. "I wasn't sure where I put it. Remember? I had to excuse myself to go look for it... Go on, open it."

"All right." Hayate idly wondered what it could be as she opened it, expecting some sort of jewelry... Hayate gasped just before she squealed. "They're so cute! Did you make these?"

Hayate gazed in wonder as she pulled out a chain of key-chain sized plushies holding hands in a long row. First was Hayate, then Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira in wolf form.

"Press down on the body of one of them."

Curious, Hayate pressed down on Signum. Instantly, a clear-cut recording of her called out, "By my sword, I promise. I will defeat Testerossa once and for all... one day."

Hayate giggled. "Signum..."

"I had them each say something they thought you would remember them saying."

Curious, Hayate pressed down on herself, and heard what was unmistakable her voice. "I love you all. You mean so much to me... And I want to thank you for all you've done."

Amazed, Hayate murmured, "When did you...? How...?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I showed Shamal-san how to record and when you had a long talk with them, she recorded that bit." She paused and then asked, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I love it." Hayate smiled, hugging the chain to her. "What does it run on?"

"The ever rechargeable source for mages- magic. It doesn't need much."

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Hayate stood up and hugged Tomoyo, gently, so as to not upset the egg. Tomoyo hugged her back with one arm, using the other hand to keep the egg steady on her lap.

"It was nothing. You've done so much for me this past year... no, year and a half, really."

"I could say the same." Hayate smiled, suddenly feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Was this the power of any gift imbued with Tomoyo's magic. "You're different from the people here. You don't... you don't treat me like a superior."

"I did. At first. But then we became friends."

Hayate nodded. "And... and... although I consider Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan my best friends now... there's something about you... something... _more_ than what I feel towards other people." She stopped, laughing nervously. "Sorry, it must seem silly to you, a commander acting like this."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's fine. Hayate is Hayate. And..." _"Though you're nowhere near Sakura's level in my heart," _"You're the closest thing I have to a best friend, here in Mid-Childa. And you've made this new world... this new life... feel like home to me. I should be the one thanking you."

Hayate said nothing as they shared a precious moment of mutual appreciation. This was fine. This was all she needed. Acknowledgment. Tomoyo knew she was special to Hayate and Hayate received acknowledgment from the person she...

What?

What was this, really?

"Hayate?"

Hayate smiled and shook her head. "It's still the middle of the night. You should... get some sleep. You can leave whenever you're ready after you wake up again."

Tomoyo smiled, although it slowly faded as she realized, "Did you get any sleep? Have you been...?"

Hayate waved her hands quickly. "Ah, don't worry, I got plenty of sleep. Remember? I fell asleep before the party even ended."

"That's the other reason I couldn't give you my gift earlier." Tomoyo giggled. "You'd fallen asleep by the time I came back. I think it was Signum that carried you to your bed. And then I remember thinking you looked so cute sleeping there..."

Hayate flushed, looking off to the side. She had remembered waking up for the briefest of moments and had felt a body press against her own... and then she had woken later when Tomoyo had been startled awake...

Hayate shook it off and stood up. "Well, in any case, I'll leave you to get some sleep. Rest easy, okay?"

Tomoyo smiled and waved, "Good night then."

Hayate's hand was on the door when she heard an almost ominous crack.

"Hayate! Freya, she's... she's coming out of her shell! The egg... it's cracking!"

Slowly, as a warm light filled the room, Hayate turned back around.

A part of her she never liked, a part of her that had been more outspoken of late, sneered gleefully. _"_I'm_ the one that was present when Tomoyo's forced familiar was born. Not Sakura. Not anyone else but her."_

She almost felt like a proud father.

Almost.

_"You're still Public Enemy #1 to me."_

Hayate twitched as she heard Freya's unmistakable voice. _"Oh hush, you infant."_

A/N: I could have written more, I suppose, but I wasn't in the mood. . Dad's got me writing economics essays every day now (those 'prepare for college' things) so... blegghhhhhh... If I don't update as quickly, it'll be because those things are draining my energy and my creativity... .

Please review? (and what's up with ch. 13 having less reviews than either 12 or 14 and yet have more hits? Meanies)


	16. Xmas is finally over! Thank God

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

**The Story So Far:** Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked) nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, Mid-Childan life goes on for Nanoha-tachi. Vivio learns how to bake cookies during her first visit to Earth and Midori-ya, and subsequently gets addicted to making and eating them. Tomoyo, her self-imposed tutor and babysitter and older sister figure, even uses cookies to motivate Vivio to do as she's told as well as study for school tests. As the school nurse at Vivio's school, Tomoyo is there to comfort Vivio when a boy rejects her feelings because it is assumed she is 'just like her parents'. Positively, she is also there to see Vivio after an older boy confesses and asks her out to the school dance. Although they agree to get to know each other better, it is seen that Nanoha and Fate do not disprove of this match. They, however, have had their share of difficulties explaining what grown-ups do sometimes in their spare moments, and what might be expected of Vivio later.

**Currently**: Freya has just been born and NanoFate have had a very... successful Christmas Eve celebration.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

**Pairings **consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Harem

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Tomoyo/Hayate

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, VivioVita (ViVi?)

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Sixteen**

"... It's been glowing for a long time, hasn't it?"

Hayate frowned. "I don't think it's supposed to last this long."

_"It's because Mistress hasn't decided on my image yet! Once she concentrates on it..."_

Tomoyo blinked, and then searched her mind for an appropriate image... A phoenix might be nice... imagine the exact detail...

The cracking of the egg intensified, although it was invisible behind the bright lavender shimmer.

Hayate watched with amused curiosity, wondering what it would look like.

Suddenly, just as the glow was fading, the shape of the egg morphing into that of some sort of bird, a screen popped up in front of Hayate.

"Commander Hayate! I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's urgent news! The... the ostriches are on the loose!"

"Get other people to handle it; I'm off duty!"

A strange, garbled squawk could be heard from Tomoyo's lap. The glow was fading now.

Tomoyo's eyes widened in piteous horror. "No, no, oh, shoot, Freya! Do over, do over!"

But the damage had been done. Now, looking around with confused curiosity, Freya was a faded-red-feathered... miniature ostrich.

It squawked again in such a way that it almost sounded like a honk.

Tomoyo clapped her hands to her mouth. "Freya..."

Hayate's eyes widened as she closed down the screen. "What... _is_ that?"

Freya was not happy. "I told you to make me look big and strong, and _this_ is what I get?"

Hayate growled, "Hey! Be nice! Tomoyo's only been a mage for a year, 18 months at the most! You should be glad you can even see the light of day."

When Freya turned to face Hayate, her feathers puffed up and ruffled, making the larger part of her body seem very much like an uncovered down pillow. In jerky, yet fast steps, Freya went from Tomoyo's lap to Hayate's, scaling up Hayate's arm to peck at her head.

At first not knowing what Freya was planning, Tomoyo had only watched, but as soon as she saw what she was sure was blood, she almost screamed out, "FREYA! Stop that right now!"

Freya honked loudly in Hayate's ear before hopping off to a corner to clean her feathers. "Of all things... an ostrich..."

Hayate mumbled, rubbing her head, "She's heavy for her size too..."

Tomoyo swung her legs over the side of the bed, every bone of her body filled with worry and concern. "Hayate, are you okay? Does it hurt? Let me see."

Hayate removed her hand, smiling slightly. "It doesn't hurt that much. It's fading now actually."

A confused frown flitted across Tomoyo's lips as she ran her fingers through Hayate's hair, where the cut should have been. The hair in that area was dyed a red not unlike Freya's feathers, but... _Where was the blood?_

With a gasp, Tomoyo realized what it was.

And she had a hard time keeping herself from laughing. Quickly, Tomoyo pat down the hair where it was a little out of place and leaned back. There was a smile on her face as she glanced at Freya, who was steadily avoiding looking at either of them.

Hayate frowned, feeling the spot for herself. "What is it?"

"Freya, come over here."

Freya twitched, as if she had received an electric command, but remained steadfast.

Tomoyo cleared her throat, her tone then coated with sickeningly sweet honey. "Freya. _Your Mistress_ commands it."

Grumbling, Freya jogged back to the bed, revealing a gecko-like ability to walk up vertical surfaces. Reluctantly, she stepped back onto Tomoyo's lap at her Mistress' gesture.

Tomoyo kissed the top of her head and started stroking down the feathers. "Freya, I know things didn't turn out like we thought they would, but I still think you're beautiful, so please don't act this way. Okay?"

Freya hung her walnut sized head in regret. "Yes, Mistress..."

Tomoyo smiled. "Good. Now then, apologize to Hayate."

Freya looked up in sudden disapproval. "But I didn't-"

"And explain yourself. Tell her what you did to her hair."

Hayate frowned. "My hair...? What, did she snip bits of it off?"

Freya turned another glare on her, but Tomoyo tightened her grip on Freya's body for an instant, enough to keep her in place. Freya lightly, obviously with less vigor than she had with Hayate a few minutes ago, pecked at Tomoyo's thumb. Tomoyo did not say anything, watching with amusement as a steady red dot grew where Freya pecked; she had precise accuracy.

Freya flapped her wings a little before explaining, "Natural dyes. If I wanted to, I could inject venom into it and kill whatever I pecked instantly... but I'm not stupid enough to do so with you, however much I hate you. Without the venom, it's merely dye, and it only hurts enough to be annoying." Freya gestured with her beak between Hayate and the thumb. "That's the color of your hair where I pecked you."

Hayate stared in awe. And then horror, as she realized she had a patch of red hair midst her brown. This could raise undesired questions. But it would be very odd to request for more pecking. "Does it wash out?"

Freya grinned, her knowledge of her powers growing with every moment that she grew capable of thinking about them. "Not for a few days. Well, at least that's one special ability I can be proud of."

Hayate stood up and looked around for a mirror. "A gruesome power indeed. Most fitting for a familiar whose Mistress is a seamstress..." Hayate found the private bathroom and walked into it. A strangled yelp followed soon thereafter, as Hayate apparently saw the patch of dark red. But just as Freya was about to strut around proudly at the humiliation she had caused for her Public Enemy #1, Hayate hummed thoughtfully.

Tomoyo looked up from stroking Freya's incredibly soft feathers as Hayate returned. "What do you think of it?"

Hayate grinned in a bemused fashion. "Well, it might take a little getting used to, but it's not unbearable. I don't get much in the way of battle scars, so this is interesting."

"Will you hide it? I can bandage it up for you; make it look like a real head injury."

Hayate laughed, unsettling Freya with how lightly she took what she had considered a very fearsome attack. "No, that would be going too far. I'll just leave it as is and see what people say."

"And what will you say when they ask?" Tomoyo was also very amused at this, which, while Freya hadn't planned, couldn't hate as much as she did when Hayate was similarly amused.

Hayate hummed thoughtfully as she sat down. "Hmm... maybe I'll tell them that I got into a fight with the comparatively newcomer Daidoji Tomoyo and her familiar and lost."

Tomoyo gasped, while at the same time laughing. "It would ruin your reputation!"

"It would strengthen yours," Hayate countered. Giggling, she added, "Shamal and the others might be worried of course, but they'd calm down once they realize it's not really an injury. And it's not like I have brain damage or anything, so it's fine. I can fool others though."

"Do you always play tricks on people?" Tomoyo giggled, shaking her head. She wondered how such a playful girl had ended up Commander of such a large section.

"Not when I think I don't stand a chance of pulling a wool over their eyes."

Tomoyo's face went blank as her eyes met Hayate's, an unspoken understanding floating between them, telling her that Hayate held her in the very highest regard.

Freya looked between the two and frowned. She honked rudely, breaking the potential 'moment'.

Clearing her throat, Hayate stood up for perhaps the fourth time in less than half an hour. "Um, well, I'll just be going now... I'll keep my lines open in case you need anything. T-Try to sleep a little more, all right?"

"Would you like to sleep here?" It had come out before Tomoyo had realized it, and regardless of whether she might regret offering, it would be too rude to try to retract it now.

Hayate turned around with such a cute, startled expression, Tomoyo found herself remembering the first time she had invited Sakura to take a bath with her. During their high school years.

Hayate smiled and shook her head, gesturing at Freya, who was currently giving her a death glare. "It's all right. Thank you though. I'll... I'll see you later. I won't tell anyone about Freya until you arrive, deal?"

Tomoyo giggled. "But then how will you explain...?" She gestured at Hayate's hair.

"Don't doubt my creativity." With a final grin, Hayate waved and closed the door behind her.

Tomoyo watched the door, half expecting Hayate to rush back in, saying she forgot something.

She didn't.

Tomoyo suddenly realized it was awfully quiet. She fluffed her pillows and lay down, preparing to sleep.

Freya watched her with sad eyes. Even if she was present now, the groundwork had already been laid. She was well aware that her Mistress still loved Sakura far above and beyond anyone else... but this... Hayate... she would be trouble. If Freya could bet anything on her ruddy tail feathers, that would be it.

Freya looked down at herself, sulking at her heavy (although somehow fast) body, her long toothpick legs, matching her long neck. Her long, pink, featherless neck. She looked at her feathers, admiring their sheen, but when she flapped her wings as hard as she could, she only ended up falling flat on her face.

"God, I feel like a chicken. A heavy, flightless chicken."

Although her eyes were closed, Tomoyo giggled. Freya sent her an exasperated look, but there was a smile tugging at her beak too.

--

Vivio rubbed her eyes as the sun filtered in, urging her to get out of bed. She looked around, wondering why she had had a better sleep than since... since her first night with her new Mamas.

Vita mumbled something and rolled over in her sleep, pushing down the blanket.

Vivio grinned happily as she looked down at her companion, remembering the events of the night before. After much cajoling and the threat of blackmail (in times like those she was thankful that people trusted her with gossip and would say anything even when she was in the room), Vita had finally broken down and agreed to share the bed. Vivio made a mental note to herself to arrange it more often, as Vita was the perfect size for her to snuggle with. Not that there was anything wrong with snuggling with her parents, but these days, they liked to snuggle with each other and often forgot, midst their sleep, that Vivio was suffocating between them.

Vivio checked the clock and verified that it was still early. Wondering how easy Vita could be awoken, Vivio leaned down and kissed Vita's cheek, as a 'thank you' for a good night's sleep.

Surprisingly, the Iron Knight just mumbled and continued to sleep.

Giggling inwardly, Vivio climbed out of bed quietly, changing her clothes to what she had worn last night, before changing into the pajamas that she kept on hand at Tomoyo's. Brushing her hair and washing her face like her Mamas had told her since she was very little, Vivio freshened up for the day. After putting up her hair into little pigtails, a little messier looking than it might have been if someone else had done it for her, Vivio went back to the bed and verified that Vita was still sleeping.

Vivio quietly opened the door and slipped out, heading back to her home. Her Mamas said that she had to stay at Tomoyo's for the night, but they never said how soon she could come back.

As she walked down the halls, forever diligent about keeping the click of her shoes as muffled as possible, Vivio thought about her parents. Sure, they were unorthodox- she saw that every time during Parent's Day at school. Some people thought it was a downgrade to have no father, but Vivio considered it a double plus to have two mothers that she could be proud of. Besides, how many others could boast that their mothers- or even the elusive 'fathers'- were S ranked mages, two of the three Aces? Who else could boast that she often had front row seats to the love that her famous parents shared for each other? Who else knew that Fate T. Harlaown's helicopter was used as a mobile love shack for Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama?

Well, no classmate of Vivio's, she was sure of that much. Her parents would take away her cookies forever if she ever let _that_ one slip.

Vivio was a good learner, after all. Take her cookies away once and she learns her lesson.

Besides which, she had so many aunts and uncles, she hardly knew what to do with them all. There was Uncle Chrono and Aunt Amy on Fate-mama's side, Uncle Kyouya and Aunt Miyako on Nanoha-mama's side... and then there were the family friends Hayate-san, Yuuno-san, Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san...

Why _should_ she care if she didn't have a father figure?

Vivio shook her head, smiling as she stopped in front of her door. Reaching up, she pressed the entry code for people who didn't have their identity cards with them.

"Voice recognition, start."

Vivio raised her voice loud enough for the computer to catch her. "Vivio T. Takamachi!"

She giggled as the door opened for her. She always loved saying her full name.

Vivio blinked and stopped just inside the living room. There was a strange smell in the air... one she had come to recognize, but never to this extent, especially in her home.

There were soft, tired moans coming from the loft above, too.

And she heard her Nanoha-mama giggle as she approached the stairs.

Vivio stopped, halfway up the stairs, when she heard Nanoha-mama call Fate-mama something that she had _never_ heard her Nanoha-mama say before. What had they been _doing_ while she was away?

She flattened herself against the stairs, peering just above the top of the stairs. She saw Fate-mama's back as she lay on the bed. Nanoha-mama's arm was loosely hanging over Fate-mama's waist.

Fate whispered, although Vivio could hear well enough, "You're amazing, Nanoha-chan. I can't believe you really... I can't believe _I_ really..."

Nanoha giggled, a few soft kisses planted in strategic places. "I love you... that's why..."

"Look at you... you're _oozing_ tiredness. Just give up and go to sleep already."

"You too." Nanoha purred as her hand went up to stroke Fate's cheek. "You haven't slept either."

"Well if a certain somebody hadn't been so _energetic_..."

Nanoha giggled again, a soft, delirious sort of giggle. "You know you liked it."

"I _know_ you know I loved it. All of it."

"Even the...?"

"It was different. Not unwelcome though. Nanoha... please go to sleep... I'm tired... you're tired... and if Vivio were to see us like this..."

Nanoha yawned openly, the crisp sheets recording her attempts to snuggle closer. "What does it matter if she sees? As long as she doesn't try to join us..."

Vivio frowned, planting her elbows on the stair. Why were they so insistent that she didn't join them? She was old enough! She was about to turn ten! Both her Mamas were full-fledged mages by the time they were her age. And yet she couldn't even...

"Fate-chan? Are you sleeping?"

"Mmhmm."

Nanoha whined, "Mou, Fate-chan..." But she didn't resist the urge to sleep as well.

After lying in wait for a good ten minutes, during which her parents neither moved nor spoke, Vivio chanced creeping up to look at her parents.

The bed was an absolute mess. A far cry from how Vivio was used to seeing the usually immaculate bed. It also reeked of the smell that Vivio had sensed from the doorway. She would complain about it to her parents later.

But then... she looked at the sleeping, sweet faces of her parents, curled up against each other, and she lost the heart to complain. It looked like they had had a good Christmas Eve date, whatever it was that they had done. She still didn't understand the details of this 'make love' concept they introduced her to. But all in good time.

In a whisper, Vivio called, "Raising Heart. Bardiche."

They chimed as one, "Yes, Vivio?"

"Take a snapshot of this, both of you. Make sure you get their faces." She knew both were fanatics for taking pictures, but a third party had to be involved to capture moments like these and, as her parents' little secretkeeper, she took it upon herself to meet those needs.

Both devices projected near identical snapshots of the pair, but from different sides of the bed. "Confirm?"

Vivio nodded. "Confirming both."

"Snapshot stored. Folder: New."

Vivio nodded again. "Thank you, Raising Heart, Bardiche."

Vivio continued to watch her parents for a little longer, before shaking her head and going to take her morning bath.

It was there that Vita caught her, literally with her panties down (she had been wearing a dress, so...). Vivio blinked and looked up at the screen that always followed her, now showing a flustered and obviously worried Vita. She then remembered that she had forgotten to leave a note saying that she had gone home early.

Fortunately, however, her half-state of dress shortened the conversation dramatically.

"Vivio! Where are you?!"

"Home." Vivio wondered where else she would be expected to be if she wasn't at Tomoyo's. "I have to take a bath and change my clothes."

"B-but.. your parents..."

Vivio grinned, wondering if Vita had been assigned to keep her away from Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama while they did their thing. "It's all right. They're both sound asleep now. But shhh... they looked really tired. You don't want to wake them up, do you?"

Vita had flushed more than she already was. "So... so you're all right then?"

Vivio nodded. Why wouldn't she be? "I'm just fine."

Vita nodded. "Well... okay. Be good then. I'm going off duty now."

Off duty? It took a moment, but Vivio realized she was referring to the duty of babysitting her. "Okay. Bye-bye then, Vita-chan."

"Don't call me '-chan'!"

Vivio was about to tell her how her parents had told her –chan was used as a term of endearment or with children, especially girls, and that sleeping in the same bed was something only very close people did. Therefore, she was perfectly justified in calling the child-like guardian –chan. But it was too early in the morning for that. "Bye-Bye."

Vita gruffly nodded again and disconnected.

As Vivio finished taking off her clothes and started soaping up, she sighed contentedly. Somehow... she felt that her family, and extended family, was very hard not to love.

--

"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo."

Sakura stared at the picture, half expecting it to speak back to her. But that was a little too much to hope for, even for a mage. And she refused to resort to using her Cards to make a... a fake Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed as she rolled back in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Things were really up in the air now. Some days, they were quite peaceful and serene. People would be helping people, injuries would be healed, houses repaired...

And other days people would be killing people, injuries would be incurred, houses destroyed...

It was times like those that she almost wished she had never gotten involved in any of this military rubbish. She understood the concepts. She understood what they were ultimately trying to accomplish very well. But the path was always difficult and she felt lonelier than ever when she would return to her cold bed, after watching another dozen people die in front of her.

Her Shield was only so capable, when faced with missiles.

Magic was so much cleaner, so... potentially less messy... she hated wars that were fought with both magic and machines. It was like a clashing of two completely different worlds... Like what might happen if Earth and Mid-Childa shot through a thousand galaxies and scrambled each other's worlds.

It gave her a headache just to think about it.

So she thought of Tomoyo instead. Sakura wondered how she was doing, how she was spending her Christmas in Mid-Childa. She was glad she was safe; Sakura would gladly face war if it meant Tomoyo didn't have to. And on the currently peaceful Mid-Childa, Tomoyo had a lot of friends, a lot of friends to protect her in case her own magic couldn't hold up.

Sakura smiled, remembering the last time she had conversed with Tomoyo. She had changed so much since they had left Earth. They both had. Although Sakura had always thought of Tomoyo as strong, confident, self-assured, it wasn't until recently that she had noticed that Tomoyo had become remarkably independent. She wasn't following in anyone's footsteps, wasn't doing things just as her mother wanted, although that life would have been good for Tomoyo too. Tomoyo had once told her that she had grown her hair long because her mother said it reminded her of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko. That had led to an interesting conversation...

Last Sakura had seen, Tomoyo braided her hair regularly, making her naturally wavy hair especially resplendent when, in the throes of passion...

Sakura coughed, a light blush tingeing her cheeks. Yes, they had both changed quite a bit.

The rebellion, she felt, was a hit or miss situation. It would either be put down quickly, or the government would be overturned quickly. Either way, it wouldn't continue much longer. The question came, however, on how she would be able to leave when both the government and the people were highly sensitized to any 'strangers'. Up until now, they had managed to conceal their identities, either wearing concealing cloaks when they used magic in public or being discreet about the usage of their staffs. This non-magical world was unaware that 'aliens' were among them. Thus, intergalactic travel would be... very difficult. Just last week, there were reports of how the security in the ports had been doubled, in some places, even tripled.

And as this was a long-term undercover mission, there was no mothership to beam them up. Any ships that could have been used were being deployed elsewhere.

Still... she hoped she could find a way to sneak past the system soon... Even though she knew she was needed there to an extent... to make sure that the side TSAB wanted to win won and stayed the victor, she wanted to go back. She wanted to be back with Tomoyo so very much.

When had it been, she wondered, when she had started being so attached to Tomoyo?  
Sakura laughed. She supposed she had always been attached in a way. Tomoyo had made very quick work of worming her way into her heart. And Sakura had made very quick work of ensuring that she stayed there up until the present day. She wondered if she had never noticed it before, because Tomoyo had always been by her side, had always been just a phone call away. Sometimes, oftentimes, she wasn't even as far away as that.

No one had ever come to steal Tomoyo away from her. Or if they did, Tomoyo had refused so easily, Sakura never had time to worry about it. Sometimes, she wondered if Tomoyo _had_ anyone special to her besides her. Tomoyo deserved more than that.

Knowing that, Sakura had been glad when Tomoyo had started talking more and more of what she was doing with Hayate, during their regular calls, back when calls could be made with relative regularity. It seemed Tomoyo had made room for someone else in her heart and Sakura was happy for her. Although she certainly did not wish for Hayate to replace her permanently, especially now that she knew and shared Tomoyo's feelings, Sakura rooted for their growing friendship. Even if she couldn't be with her, Sakura wanted Tomoyo to be happy.

She had told her such during that last conversation.

She hoped Tomoyo had listened to her.

"Sakura!" Sakura sat up quickly upon hearing the knock on her door. "Get ready to leave in ten!"

"Yes!" (sounds so much better in Japanese...)

Sakura slipped out of bed and started changing into her daily 'uniform'. With a last wing and a prayer, she set thoughts of Tomoyo aside and started to focus on her mission.

_'Tomoyo... just wait... please, wait for me... a little longer...'_

--

"It's so cute!" Vivio giggled as she reached her hands out to Freya. "Can I hold it?"

Tomoyo smiled as she looked over the rim of her tea cup. "Why don't you ask Freya, Vivio-chan?"

Freya fluffed out her feathers, which only made Vivio giggle with amusement. Really, what _was_ it with these people. It's like they had anti-intimidation shields. Giving in, Freya strutted a little closer to the table edge, requesting meekly, "Careful with my feathers."

Vivio only grinned as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Freya's body. When she had safely situated Freya so that it was pressed against her chest, Vivio looked over at her parents. "Mama, look! I'm holding it! It's so fluffy!"

Freya sighed. "Stop calling me 'it'! I'm a perfectly good 'she'!"

But Vivio wasn't paying attention. She was watching her parents, sitting ridiculously close to each other with ridiculously tired yet content smiles on their faces. It was three in the afternoon and yet they were still like this...

Fate said, "Don't drop her, Vivio." But really, it was obvious that Fate was more focused on Nanoha leaning on her shoulder, as their hands interlaced on the table top.

Vivio frowned, realizing she had no audience. Walking over to the couch, she sat down, setting Freya on the seat next to her. "So, Freya is Tomoyo-san's familiar? Like Arf-san?"

Freya grumbled, "Even a dog-fox-woman would have been better than this..."

Tomoyo smiled as she watched them from a distance. She glanced at Hayate. "She's still sour about it, it seems..."

Hayate laughed. "It's still only the first day. She'll get used to it."

Fate smiled, not even looking up from the intertwining hands. "Actually, Arf hated how she looked the first day too. Because she was 'summoned' in pup form. When I grew stronger, she was able to release different forms, and she was happy. Though these days, she's taken to returning to her younger forms. It conserves energy after all."

Freya squawked with glee. "I wonder what I'll look like when I have a larger form?"

Vivio offered, full of innocence, "Arf's full form just looks like a larger, hairier form of her puppy self."

The adults chuckled as Freya's sudden lack of enthusiasm.

Hayate teased, "A full-fledged ostrich. A most fearsome opponent."

Freya honked repeatedly, something she was getting into the habit of doing when she was angered. "Are you mocking me? Do you want me to stain your whole _head_ red?! Awk!"

Vivio grinned as she scooped Freya up in her arms. "You're _so_ cute. I wish I could keep you..."

At this, Nanoha and Fate seemed to wake up a little. They looked over at Vivio, and then at each other.

Tomoyo watched them curiously. They seemed to be having another telepathic conversation.

Nanoha eventually shook her head and her eyes flickered to Tomoyo. Fate frowned and raised an eyebrow, her eyes jumping to Vivio for the briefest of instants.

Tomoyo sighed. "Do you really have that many private things to discuss?" Tomoyo stopped and thought about it. "On second thought, don't feel you have to share."

Fate and Nanoha flushed a little at this, but they surprised Tomoyo when they let her in on their conversation. Fate explained, _"While we were in the city, we were considering getting Vivio her first pet."_

Tomoyo nodded, now noting their reasoning. _"I don't see why not. Vivio seems to be a natural with the familiars. Although, of course, their masters told them to be nice to her, so it may not all be her."_

Nanoha added, _"Mm. We want to give it a try, but we couldn't decide on what kind to get her... pets that can withstand magic would be ideal."_

Fate continued, _"Actually, when we saw Freya, we realized a familiar would be best, since they live indefinitely until their life is forcibly ended. Plus, they have the added advantage of highly rated loyalty towards their master. We don't want to keep borrowing babysitters until Vivio's a teenager. And even afterwards, we would be more assured if she had someone, or something, watching her closely."_

Now Tomoyo looked over at Vivio, who seemed to be discussing something animatedly with Freya. _"I was barely well enough to create Freya though. Can Vivio do something like that?"_

Nanoha sighed. _"She has the potential to, I'm sure. But it's not likely right now. Especially when she isn't in any particular danger."_

Fate added, _"It's surprising that you even triggered a forced familiar, considering the lack of danger you're in. When Arf was created..."_

Tomoyo smiled softly. _"Freya has been convinced that I'm in danger since before she was 'born'. But it's nothing worthy of intense worry."_

Fate frowned. _"Are you sure?"_

Tomoyo's eyes wandered around the room, surreptitiously looking at Hayate, who was organizing her desk at the moment. _"Quite sure. At the very least, it's nothing that requires the power of a Starlight Breaker or the speed of a Sonic Move, so be at ease."_

Turning to Vivio again, she said aloud, "If the involved parties are willing, I don't mind letting Vivio help raise Freya. And as Vivio enters into more magically-advanced classes, perhaps they would make could... practicing partners? At least until she can take on someone of higher caliber who would have to hold back too much to be an even opponent."

Freya was about to huff that she was of 'high caliber', but she silenced herself when Tomoyo fixed her with a look.

Vivio seemed very happy at the prospect. "I already visit Tomoyo-san a lot so... I guess it's just official now?" She laughed, petting Freya some more. "We're going to have lots of fun, Freya."

Nanoha and Fate sent Tomoyo looks of gratitude.

Tomoyo commented idly, _"It's only a temporary solution, until Vivio has enough magic to maintain her own familiar. And I already babysit Vivio, so it's probably less trouble for me if Freya can watch her if something comes up."_

All parties were still quite satisfied though.

--

As the Christmas holidays drew to a close, exhausted yet satisfied TSAB members returned to their daily routines. After a day of finishing up summaries and reports at her office, Fate was forced to return to her Enforcer duties farther away from home, although she promised to be back within two or three days.

Nanoha continued to train recruits, although rumor had it that she was very lenient the first few days, as if she were in a constant daze. That all changed when a recruit got in a lucky shot and hit her thigh, however. The White Devil returned shortly thereafter.

Vivio continued to go to school, meeting up with Jarvis, the older boy that had asked her out, during the lunch hours. She kept her grades up so that no one would say anything if she did start to really like Jarvis, which she knew she was.

Tomoyo kept an eye on her after school and an ear for rumors during school. She was becoming popular as the school nurse, receiving casual visitors who just wanted to stop by and chat every now and then. She waited every day for contact with Sakura, but in the meantime, Hayate still made time for her at the end of her taxing schedule.

Hayate wanted to get closer to Tomoyo, even just as friends, but Freya was proving to be less of a mockery and more of an adversary than Hayate had expected. By the end of a week, her hair was checkered with spots of red, and she eventually gave up and dyed her hair red herself. It was the talk of the rumor mill, the most prominent reason being that she wanted to get closer to her redheaded(ish) friends and protectors, Signum, Vita, and Nanoha. There were particular leanings on the Vita side, as Hayate had always shown a soft spot for the lieutenant that looked like a little girl.

Speaking of rumors, more than ever were flitting about regarding Signum and Shamal as the return from the Christmas holidays brought a new ring hanging from Shamal's neck. Although Signum was much more private about it, someone finally captured a snapshot of Shamal during a mock battle with Fate and had found the ring protected by the orb of Levantine's intelligence centre. It floated as if suspended in mid-air within that bubble, but only the strongest zoom features could prove that it was indeed a matching set with Shamal's, who showed it to anyone who asked, although she never took it off. The most amazing of the rumors was, however, that neither denied their relationship- they merely told people to return to the subject previously at hand. It was intriguing, to say the least.

Yuuno and Arf, who half the population had never even heard of, soon rose in the ranks of interesting gossip topics, for they had a name as a couple: the Library Duo. It wasn't exactly sparkling with creativity, but it was a name, and that was more than most of the gossipers could say for themselves. In any case, they appealed to those in favor of Familiars-with-Humanity, a rising new interest group in the depths of TSAB. When alone, or even when together, they were watched, daresay- stalked, as the public was eager to know how two animal-hybrids went about dating. As the reports would return, it was remarkably similar to that of human interactions. Especially when they were both in their full human forms. It was, however, admittedly odd when they were both in their animal forms. Still cute though, some insisted.

But the most dangerous rumor running in the mill was that which attempted to answer the question, "Why was Hayate not groping her female staff anymore?" Many attempted to follow Hayate in order to see the reason for this change of pace, but they were stopped by an impossible number of close friends of Hayate who told them to mind their own business. But as the guardians could clearly not see, the three Aces and their surrounding family and friends were celebrities. Or the closest the military would ever get to celebrities and idols. As proper fans, it was their _duty_ to report to the masses about the daily ins and outs of the idols. Gossiping _was_ their business.

By the end of a month after Christmas had ended, a sign was posted on the bulletin board signed by Hayate. It said, in essence, that anyone skulking about trying to avoid TSAB labeled work would face the wrath of the three Aces, and it would not be worthy of taking pictures. As a final note, Hayate added that, if pressed, she would fire and subsequently replace any persistent delinquents.

The gossip chain shrunk to furious whispers after that. But there was a fine line between stopping entirely and doing something discreetly. In the end, they were all TSAB members, trained to be the best. A little discreetness never hurt anyone. Badly.

A/N: Sorry for the short delay; just didn't feel like writing yesterday. -shrug- Like always, please review?


	17. SakuTomo's back in town!

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked) nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, Mid-Childan life goes on for Nanoha-tachi. Vivio learns how to bake cookies during her first visit to Earth and Midori-ya, and subsequently gets addicted to making and eating them. Tomoyo, her self-imposed tutor and babysitter and older sister figure, even uses cookies to motivate Vivio to do as she's told as well as study for school tests. As the school nurse at Vivio's school, Tomoyo is there to comfort Vivio when a boy rejects her feelings because it is assumed she is 'just like her parents'. Positively, she is also there to see Vivio after an older boy confesses and asks her out to the school dance. Although they agree to get to know each other better, it is seen that Nanoha and Fate do not disprove of this match. They, however, have had their share of difficulties explaining what grown-ups do sometimes in their spare moments, and what might be expected of Vivio later.

**Currently:** Sakura has finished her mission a tiny bit earlier than expected, and comes home to find Tomoyo rejecting Hayate one last time, in perhaps an overly friendly manner.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Hayate/Tomoyo

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, VivioVita, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Seventeen**

After the winter season had passed, Hayate found something to smile broadly at while seated at her desk. Pulling up another screen over her news bulletin, Hayate connected with Tomoyo.

"Ah, Hayate?" Tomoyo turned to someone in the room and the background noise diminished. She turned back with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

Tomoyo frowned in confusion, and then broke into a light laugh as realization dawned on her. "Ah, about the test? Mm, thank you."

Hayate asked tentatively, "I... _am_ first, right?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Well, technically, Nanoha-san was the first since she was my proctor, but small details, small details."

Hayate let it go. Leaning forward in her seat, she smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be busy this evening, would you?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "It depends. What did you have in mind?"

"Mm... I thought a little party, just the two of us, at your place might be in order. Some champagne perhaps?"

"Hmm... I'm not much of a drinker..." Tomoyo paused and smiled after seeing Hayate's disappointed look, "But a glass or two shouldn't hurt. That's fine. Vivio-chan is spending the evening with her parents and Freya is with them, so I'm free."

"Great!"

"Was there anything in particular you wanted me to prepare? I can make dinner for two just as easily."

Hayate flushed at the thought of having Tomoyo's homecooked dinner, despite this not being the first. "Anything you're willing to feed me is fine."

Tomoyo laughed. "Such a pity. I guess that means I can't poison it then."

Hayate laughed as well, nodding when Tomoyo suggested spaghetti. "I haven't had that in a while. Then... I'll see you around six? I should be done with my work for today by then."

Tomoyo nodded. "That'll be fine."

As they disconnected, Hayate sighed and leaned back in her chair with a smile.

"Tomoyo-san makes you really happy, doesn't she?"

Hayate looked over at Rein and smiled wider. "I'd be happiest if I could be the one to make her happy too."

--

Sakura smiled broadly as she stepped through the gates of the government building. It had been taxing, it had been hard, but it had been finished. Or it would be, as soon as this meeting was over.

The moment that changed the tides of the war had been over in an instant, or so it seemed to Sakura. She had committed taboos. She had revealed her true identity. But it was her overwhelming single-handed power that had cowed the war into a truce.

Over the course of the day, she had witnessed the beginnings of an official treaty of peace between the victorious rebellion leaders and the overturned government. Although a few key leaders had been imprisoned or killed for resisting, the last leg of the journey was largely peaceful.

After that came a separate treaty with TSAB. During the day, Sakura's colleagues had safely made contact with a ship, and by evening, ambassadors trained to represent TSAB and work out treaties had arrived. Switching places, Sakura's team departed on the ship for home, leaving the ambassadors an official guards of peace to 'clean up' so to speak.

A briefing and a long mineral-free shower later, Sakura relaxed in her room. She hadn't been there long before a long-time friend on this trip, the same that had encouraged her to give Tomoyo a good farewell just in case, knocked on the door. "Sakura, you decent?"

Sakura sat up on her bed. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and a remarkably refreshed older woman walked in. Sitting on the bed beside Sakura, she shared a grin. "We're finally done. You did good, kid."

Sakura laughed, placing her head on her friend's shoulder. She yawned. "Are missions always this exhausting."

"Some are excruciatingly painful to boot." She laughed more so for releasing pent up stress than anything else. Messing up Sakura's already messed up hair, she added, "But coming home after a long trip is the best feeling in the world. Trust me."

"I trust you." Sakura smiled, although her eyes squeezed out tears of pure exhaustion, there was already a deep pit filled with satisfaction inside her heart. "How long until we touch down on Mid-Childa?"

"Mm... we'll be there by evening tomorrow, I think. Skipping through galaxies isn't the slow part; it's the moving away from other planets in order to make a peaceful departure and entrance."

"That's fine. That means I can sleep until then."

She laughed. "What, you're going to leave all the reports for me to do? I'm tired too."

Sakura compromised, even as she fell backward onto the bed, "Stay here for tonight then. We'll do them together and then fall straight asleep."

"You're probably just going to open up the file and then fall asleep sitting up, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't do that to you. You're my sempai, after all."

"After the stunt you pulled back there, I wouldn't be surprised if you got promoted and _led_ missions like this."

Sakura groaned and shook her head. "No more, no more! I just want to go home..."

She chuckled and flopped down beside Sakura. "That's the price you pay for being good at what you do, taking initiative, getting the job done, and being in the military. They take care of you."

"Can I get paid leave then?"

She laughed. "Well, your superior and mentor is Commander Hayate, right? Knowing her history, she just might."

Sakura muttered, "I hope so."

"Hey, have you reported back to home base yet? The connections are fine on the ship, you know. Your sweetie will be missing you."

Sakura shook her head. "I tried but Hayate-san and Tomoyo-san both weren't connecting. It's happened before, but I think it's more that Nadeshiko needs some maintenance."

"If you ask me, she needs a bit more than just maintenance." She gestured to the fracture line that could be seen even when Nadeshiko was a pendant form.

"Everything is all right." Nadeshiko chimed in. "Self-correction progress: 56"

Sakura smiled. "See? It was at 28 before. No, I think I'll report in when we get closer to landing. I'll be more rested and I'll look better by then."

Her friend shook her head. "I understand with your device being the way it is, but at least report to the TSAB general committee so that they can pass it on. You can use mine if you need to."

Sakura frowned. "Did you report in yet?"

"To my superior, yeah. I told them about the overall mission conclusion. The details go in the reports that we still have to do. _You_, my friend, have twice the workload because you did twice as much."

"I didn't do _that_ much..."

"A helluva lot more than we did, and you're a newbie at that." She paused, and then amended, "Well, not a total newbie, I guess. Just to the military."

Sakura yawned again before sitting up and crawling to the head of the bed. Fluffing up the pillows, she leaned against the headboard. She gestured to the empty spot beside her. "Come on, let's hurry up and get these over with so we can get some sleep in."

She chuckled as she headed over. "Fine by me."

--

Tomoyo smiled as she held up her glass. "A toast?"

Hayate half-raised her glass and then slowly let it drift back to the table. "Tomoyo, there's something else I should tell you before we toast. It's good news, though. Very good news."

Tomoyo set her own glass on the table, giving Hayate her undivided attention. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about Sa-" Hayate paused, wondering if she should give some lead up into it. It was _very_ big news after all. "Actually, you know what? Let's eat first. I'll tell you afterwards."

Tomoyo frowned. Tilting her head in confusion, she asked, "Why? What difference does it make?"

Hayate smiled. "Knowing you," _'and knowing her'_ "Once you know, you'll probably make me leave."

"Why? If it's good news..."

"Just a hunch. Truly though, a job well done on getting to 'A' rank already."

Tomoyo flushed, even as she watched Hayate nonchalantly start in on the spaghetti. "It's really nothing compared to what you've done. I'm only a support mage. And it's... it's been two years since I've started learning... Healing is one of the most basic skills mages learn though."

"Not so." Hayate wiped her mouth before explaining, "It's actually a very advanced skill that only a select number can be ranked higher than... oh, B level from any other division. Even Shamal is only AA class. Though she has other tricks up her sleeves and has seniority here now." An SSS class support mage is virtually unheard of. It's a very prestigious thing, passing the exam to be an A class medical mage. You should be very proud of yourself."

Tomoyo shook her head, still insistent on downplaying her promotion in ranking. "I... I'm proud that the label is attached to me now... especially since I can officially go with Sakura-chan on missions after she comes back from the current one... but... but..." Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes boring holes into the meatballs. "I'm not worthy."

"That's silly. Of course you're worthy. If Nanoha of all people thinks you're worthy, then you should have no doubt in yourself on that count. What would make you think otherwise?" Hayate set down her fork, wondering just what Tomoyo was thinking now.

"I... I feel like I..." As if saying the word even in an enclosed setting would set off alarms, Tomoyo thought, _"Cheated."_

Hayate frowned, ignoring Tomoyo's unnecessary discretion. "'Cheated'? How could you have cheated? The tests are designed to be cheat-proof. And with Nanoha proctoring..."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't mean that. It's not just the test. It's... it's..." She wondered if she should tell Hayate. She had felt this way for a while, but to finally voice it... No, maybe it _was_ time to, after all. And Hayate would know just what to say so that she didn't feel... quite so guilty. "The Lost Logia. Without it, I would be as powerless, as useless to the military as anyone else. No, without it, I wouldn't even _be_ on this world. It's not really me that got the ranking. It was the Lost Logia."

"In that case, we might as well _all_ be cheaters." Hayate didn't look up as she murmured, "Linker cores exist in everyone, but only mages are trained to exploit it. Only mages go one step beyond and work harder than your average human, harnessing powers that some still debate humans should never have. And yet... Nanoha... Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are currently forerunners for being the strongest examples of people who grew from nothing to everything with comparatively minimal help. They worked very hard to get where they are today. Do you disagree?"

Tomoyo frowned. "No, but-"

"Lost Logia are essentially what you might get if you combined very powerful Linker cores and very powerful intelligent devices. If you call yourself a cheater for using one, you might as well call everyone who owns those two things a cheater."

"But to have something on top of-"

"Your linker core was merely enhanced, admittedly by a large degree, but it is still _your_ Linker core. There are stories. Countless stories of mages who had great potential, and failed to do anything with it. Or else they tried, and they ended up being corrupted by their power. You have done neither of those things. _That_ is why you earned your rank. Don't believe that you didn't work for it. The Lost Logia inside you merely supplements, it doesn't replace. So... so don't sell yourself short, okay?"

Tomoyo struggled to disagree, to find something to object to, but she knew Hayate was right. Reluctantly, Tomoyo nodded and followed Hayate's lead in continuing to eat.

As their plates slowly cleared up, Hayate began to show signs of wanting to say more. But she patiently waited until the meal was safely in their stomachs before saying anything.

"That was a good meal. Thank you."

Tomoyo shook her head. "The company made it better."

Hayate opened her mouth to say something, and apparently changed her mind before it came out. Instead, she asked, "Do you still miss Sakura-chan very much?"

Tomoyo paused, wondering why Hayate was asking all of a sudden. She nodded, wiping her mouth with finality. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Hayate shook her head, suppressing the urge to frown with disappointment. "No reason in particular. It's just... She's been away for nearly a year now."

"Is that really abnormal?"

"It is and it isn't. Accidents happen and sometimes undercover missions do get their covers blown, or no ship can reach them in time, or communication is lost... rebellions starting up before our people can evacuate is not an unknown occurrence either. But..." Hayate sighed. Sometimes, she hated herself for wanting to be honest with her closest friends. "Usually, even in those cases, a ship is mobilized just for the purpose of getting them out of there, biding their time until a peace treaty can be properly made. The longest missions _are_ the ones where our agents go undercover and observe the customs of the planet firsthand, but when accidents like these happen... they aren't normally told to stick it out until further notice."

Tomoyo frowned, sipping from her glass. "Then why...?"

Hayate smiled, looking off to the side. "Sakura is... Sakura-chan is an amazing girl. She has real potential and very real power. And the higher-ups love that she's fully on their side right from the start. They're willing to give her all the facilities she needs to grow more accustomed to our lifestyle. In fact, a promotion is already in order for her when she returns."

Tomoyo's face instantly lit up. "That's great!"

"And when she comes back, she'll be taking the classes to make sure she knows what's expected from her with her new position."

Something seemed to click in Tomoyo's mind. She stood up and rushed over to Hayate's side. The motion instinctively making Hayate stand up. Tomoyo grasped both her hands, her eyes sparkling as she asked, "There's been an update, hasn't there? About Sakura-chan's mission. And you said earlier you had good news for me. Could it be that... that..." Tomoyo bit her lip, hardly able to contain her excitement, and yet not wanting to get her hopes up in case that hadn't been where Hayate was going.

But Hayate smiled back at her, a little sad, but ultimately happy as well. Holding onto those hands, those hands that had become so precious to her, she whispered, "Sakura-chan has already left the planet she was assigned to monitor." As if to answer those eyes, shining so brightly, she emphasized, "She'll be home very soon."

Watching Tomoyo finally release all the pent up tension, hugging Hayate tightly before hurrying all around the room as if there was simply no time to waste in getting ready to meet her journey-worn lover, Hayate could only sigh and fall back into her seat. Fate and Nanoha had never been the overly excited sort when it came to farewells or returns, because they had made a silent promise when they were younger that they would always come back for each other. And they had kept this promise all the while, fortifying the promise with the bond of time and history.

"Hayate?"

Hayate looked up, and she became aware of the tears trailing down her cheeks. She put a hand to them, begging them to stop, but the attention only made them grow more insistent.

And then Tomoyo was next to her, crouched and looking up at her. Holding her hands again, this time with concern. "Hayate, what's wrong?"

Hayate shook her head. She refused to rain down on Tomoyo's parade. She had had her chance. A whole year almost to try to change the tide in her favor. But there was nothing, she supposed, that could come close to that of the prospect of a lover coming home. If she left, would Tomoyo be this happy upon her return? Hayate began to realize the truth in full.

No, no it wasn't all too likely at all.

Hayate wiped her eyes, ignoring the way that new ones replaced the old. Standing, she smiled, or did her best to smile, and gently pushed Tomoyo away. "It's, it's nothing. I'm just really happy for you. So... so happy that it brings tears to my eyes... I'm... I should leave you to get ready."

It was only when Hayate had stepped past Tomoyo and showed Tomoyo her back that Tomoyo knew for certain that she couldn't let Hayate leave like this.

"Wait." Tomoyo, coming down from her temporary high enough to take Hayate's sadness seriously, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hayate's waist. "Hayate..."

Hayate placed a hand over Tomoyo's with the intention of removing them, but the moment they touched, Hayate lost all desire to leave.

But she had to. Before Tomoyo did something she would regret. Before _she_ did something to make them both regret it.

"I want you to know... that even if Sakura-chan is here, you're still my best friend. I still... I still love you, as my best friend. So please don't... please don't feel you have to act any differently... or distance yourself... just because Sakura's back. Can you promise me?"

_"Another place, another time."_ Hayate chuckled and turned to face her. "Tomoyo... I also love you... but I don't think Freya _or_ Sakura would forgive me if I stayed as close as I am to you now. Perhaps you don't realize it, perhaps you choose not to acknowledge it, but... you are and forever will be, a very important person to me. That's why... I have to step back and let you be happy."

Tomoyo looked about to retort with something, but Hayate put a finger on her lips and winked, an inkling of her usual playful self showing through. "Trust me, Tomoyo-chan. You'll be happier this way."

Hayate made it halfway to the door before Tomoyo called out again, stopping her in her tracks. "What do you plan to do?"

Hayate shook her head, shrugging helplessly. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Which I suppose is something in itself, but at least it won't be harmful."

Tomoyo ran up to her just as she reached the door and pulled Hayate around by the shoulder to look at her again. "Your 'nothing' implies to me that you wish something _had_ happened. What is it that you want from me?"

Hayate repeated, as if it were a chant that would save her from all of this. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Frustrated, Tomoyo literally took matters into her own hands, pushing Hayate against the door and keeping her there with her arms as her hands cupped Hayate's cheeks. Touching their foreheads, their noses, and very very nearly, their lips against each other, Tomoyo whispered, "Don't think I don't know the pain of a one-sided love, Hayate. We both know my heart isn't mine to give anymore. Perhaps, had things been different, it could have been. But not now, not anytime soon. So tell me what it is that I can do for you... while we're still alone together."

Hayate didn't say anything for a long time. But neither did she cry. Eventually, she whispered, her voice not daring to be any louder, "You would give it to me? Anything I wanted?"

Tomoyo frowned, starting to lean back. She felt Hayate's hands reach out to hold her where she was. "It depends. What do you want?"

Hayate closed her eyes, taking a moment to inhale Tomoyo's scent. If she didn't let go of her now, she would never be able to get over it. They could not let this trail on indefinitely, in the shadows. What did she need, in order to get over Tomoyo?

She opened her eyes once her mind was made up. "Look at me like you look at Sakura. As if... as if there was room in your heart for me."

Tomoyo's smile widened as her eyes softened. "Silly Hayate." She leaned up and kissed Hayate's cheek. "I already was."

Those were the last words Hayate heard before she felt herself falling, falling, hitting a body and hitting the ground in a heap of bodies, soft flesh beneath her, soft flesh covering her.

Two years ago, Hayate would have joked that it was a position of pure bliss.

Now, when she turned to see who had slipped past the security lock and opened the doors, she had the imperceptible feeling that she was looking into the face of hell.

Sakura was back.

--

_A little earlier..._

"Sakura! H-hold on, that's not safe!"

Sakura laughed, waving behind her as she left the helicopter that had took them to the roof of the main HQ and jumped off the side of the building.

She let the exhilaration fill her lungs, looking back on the sights that she had missed in the last year, before releasing her wings with the help of the Fly card. With a jerk, she swooped up from her downward dive, soon flying high up in the skies again.

She was home. _Home._ She laughed at the thought, amazed that a place she had only spent a total of six months top in could be so easily called home.

_Home is where the heart is._

And Tomoyo was definitely here. Stronger than when Sakura had last learned to recognize her signature. She hadn't been dawdling while Sakura was away. Sakura laughed. Tomoyo had even been dawdling before Sakura had chased her all the way to Mid-Childa.

After a few minutes of free flying, Sakura concentrated and headed off for where she shared a place with Tomoyo. On the helicopter ride there, she had been informed that, as part of her promotion, she would have her own quarters in the wing with the others in her division, but she knew it wouldn't matter if she wasn't with Tomoyo. Wherever Tomoyo was... that was where she was going to spend her free time. She was sure of it.

With the help of the Lock card, she reversed the usually one way fire-escape door and made her way towards Tomoyo's apartment. She could have used the Dash card, but she wanted to make the last leg of her trip on her own. She had been dawdling for far too long, when she actually had the energy to go out and _do_ something.

She wondered if Fate-san would still extend an invitation to jog in the mornings. She might be on an adrenaline high for several days at this rate.

Even so, she hadn't thought it through completely, because when she did arrive in front of Tomoyo's door, she was breathing heavily. But with the endurance training and her own history in athletics, it wasn't long before her breathing had evened out again. Pulling herself up to full height- she was proud of the fact that she had managed to squeeze out another two centimeters (like an inch) while away- Sakura put Nadeshiko up to the scanner, so as to verify her identity. Or rather, Nadeshiko would tell the computer that it was indeed Sakura.

Sakura wondered if Tomoyo would be happy to surprised to see her. She had told Hayate this morning, but the flight had landed earlier than scheduled and as it was, she had skipped out on more paperwork to greet Tomoyo first. She wondered how Tomoyo had changed since she had last seen her. Was her hair even longer now? Did she switch shampoos? Would she smell the same despite changing shampoos? So many frivolous questions bounced through her mind as she impatiently waited through the two seconds that it took for the door to open before her.

If she hadn't been trained to see instantaneous things as if they were in slow motion, she might have missed it.

She recognized Tomoyo and Hayate in mere milliseconds. It helped that she had felt their signatures even with the door closed. She hadn't expected them to be _quite_ as close to the door as they were though.

Even still, she saw Hayate's hands around Tomoyo's waist, and Tomoyo's hands on Hayate's face. Tomoyo's eye met hers, but not before Sakura saw the love in those soft blue eyes.

But before she could react to it, time had sped back to normal and Hayate was falling on top of her. _Had_ fallen on top of her. And Tomoyo had followed soon after that.

They weren't really that heavy, even combined, but Sakura moved to get out from underneath them. At the same time, Hayate turned around to see who she had fallen on.

Their eyes met for perhaps the first time in nearly a year... and Sakura was just a little amused to find that Hayate instantly put on an expression of horror. But that was silly. Unless Sakura had interrupted a moment that would give Hayate reason to feel guilty.

"S-sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to face Tomoyo, who was good enough to get off the pile first, and smiled. There she was. The one she had come such a long way to see. Instinct came over and she embraced Tomoyo, kissing her in the same breath. Tomoyo inhaled in surprise, before returning the sentiment as much as she could be expected, while sitting on the floor in a public hallway. Thankfully, it wasn't a very _busy_ hallway, being near Hayate's residence.

Sakura broke the kiss that she had started, and her eyes, filled only with love for Tomoyo, remained steady on the blue orbs that were now only looking at her. Just what she wanted. "Tadaima (I'm home)."

Tomoyo still seemed to act as if her breath had been stolen away. "O-Okaeri... (Welcome back)"

Sakura took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She then stood with a smile, which cued Tomoyo and Hayate to stand up as well. Then, turning to Hayate, Sakura saluted with all the professionalism that she had. "Sakura Kinomoto, reporting back from duty."

Hayate nodded, somehow able to comprehend Sakura's movements. Wasn't she going to ask? Wasn't she going to demand to know why...? "Welcome back, Sakura."

Sakura nodded back, letting her hand fall to her side. She turned again to Tomoyo. "I just wanted to drop by and say that. To tell you the truth, I have a lot of paperwork I need to fill out." Sakura gestured towards Hayate. "You would know about that."

Hayate murmured, "You can put it off for a bit... I can make allowances..."

Sakura shook her head, an almost too bright smile on her lips. "No, no, I stepped into the military, I should take the job to the full nine yards. It's fine, really. But..." She looked again at Tomoyo. "Will you come see me at my new place tonight? It's not furnished, and it's technically not mine yet but... I was given identification for it already. Come there and see me, after I finish with the official stuff?"

Tomoyo could only nod, stunned just as much as Hayate. "Sakura-"

Sakura kissed her again, very briefly, this time looking at Hayate as she did so. "I'll see you later. I have to go before I get in trouble." With that, she turned on her heel and commanded Dash to do its magic.

Tomoyo didn't even stand a chance of running after her, especially not after she had turned a corner.

Sakura stopped near the elevator, her mask cracking with every extra step that she took now. She shook her head vigorously, determined to not believe that she had seen what she knew she had seen.

"Sakura!"

Her happiness already on the brink of being nullified. She smiled up at the monitor that had popped up with the not happy face of her mission captain. "Hey, I'm on my way back."

The anger seemed to filter out with the unexpected response. "You are? Geez, I was going to rag on you for leaving me to do everything, but if you already met up with Tomo-chin you might as well stay there. I can handle this stuff in my sleep."

Sakura smiled, even as she pressed the button to summon an elevator. "No, it wouldn't be fair to you. You have people you want to see, don't you? Go on. I can take care of the paperwork. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Foreign Relations Office. Do you know where that is? Have you ever been there?"

Sakura stopped, realizing she didn't.

"It's in the building the helicopter landed on. You can start from there. I'll meet you in the lobby?"

Sakura nodded, relieved at the arrival of a game plan. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

Her superior only sighed at that. "Someone had their bubble popped... what happened? Was Tomoyo not where you thought she'd be or something?"

Sakura murmured vaguely, "Or something. I'll talk to you when I get there, okay? Can you organize the paperwork?"

"Already doing it. Come on, little mage. Dash your little butt over here already."

As she entered the elevator, Sakura chuckled. She waved before disconnecting.

By the time she was ready to use the Dash card again to get back to the building she needed, Sakura's mask was back up.

Had anyone asked before that day, they would have said Sakura had no mask to put on- she was always as innocent as the day she was born.

But then, sometimes grief sets precedents, even in the brightest of people.

--

Tomoyo paced nervously in front of the place Sakura had told her to come. Everything was so jumbled up... had Sakura left while misunderstanding the situation? Did she think that while she was gone, she had... with Hayate...

Tomoyo pressed a hand over her face, wishing against all of chance that she had not made a mistake in indulging Hayate in the last moment. She hoped that whatever Sakura had thought it had meant, she could correct her. Tonight.

Something in the depths of Tomoyo's heart told her that it would all come down to tonight. That something, something she didn't want to be lost, would be lost tonight if she didn't play her cards right.

That was something that made her laugh. Sakura was the one with all the Cards, not her.

"Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's head snapped up so fast, she nearly believed it could be broken by such a measure. That would have been a premature fate. But it was Sakura.

"Mistress Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked down and found Freya looking up uncertainly at her. Since her official birth, she had grown faster than anyone, except Fate, could have predicted. Her head now reached Tomoyo's waist when she was at her full height.

"Freya..." Tomoyo sighed, the prolonged tension takings its toll on her. Giving up for the moment, she slid to the floor beside the door, leaning back against it. At Tomoyo's beckoning, Freya walked over to her and sat down, resting her little head on Tomoyo's raised knee. As Tomoyo started stroking Freya's feathers again, a motion that had come to ease her stress in the last few months, she sighed again. "Freya... what am I going to do..."

"I tried to stop you from getting too close..." Freya didn't have to add, _But you chose not to listen to me._

Tomoyo closed her eyes, willing the tears to not fall. "I didn't... do anything."

Freya murmured, "Sometimes, it's not what you do that's important, it's what the people you care about are led to believe that you did."

Tomoyo exhaled in a small huff, looking down the long hallway. "This place is close to Nanoha's."

"You'll smooth things over," Freya murmured with confidence. "And Vivio and them will be happy that you'll be closer."

Tomoyo leaned back, realizing for the first time, "That's right... Shamal-sensei isn't really my mentor anymore. And I'll be moved closer to the medical division... There's no reason for me to stay there... so why did I refuse to move until now...?"

"You wanted Sakura to find you."

Tomoyo smiled, a small, half-lifeless smile. "That's right... I wanted her to find me when she came back... I wanted her to waltz into the room that we shared, to take me up in her arms and tell me she was back safe and sound. I wanted her to say, 'I'm home.'"

Freya replied, "And she did. More or less."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. That's exactly what she did. It's just that Hayate was there at the same time."

"That girl's trouble..." Freya fluffed her feathers. "You should have resisted more."

"Resistance... resistance isn't something that is as gray as other areas. You either resist enough to get your point across, or you don't. I did."

"You should have made your point clear sooner."

"Hayate knew from the start that I was devoted to Sakura. Were you listening when I first came here to Mid-Childa? That night... during the Christmas party at Hayate's?"

Freya shook her head. "There was no need for me yet."

Tomoyo nodded, not even bothering to argue that there hadn't been a need for the grander part of her time there. "Hayate... Hayate liked to do bust checks a lot in those days. It was her way of saying 'hello' to her female colleagues. She caught me off guard... actually, she caught me drunk first... and... I'd reacted on instinct. I let my secret, the secret I had hidden so well until then, I let it slip in this new world."

"How did it happen?"

Tomoyo chuckled, remembering that night very clearly. "She came up behind me, felt me up, said a comment not worth repeating, and I had turned around and slapped her. She fell onto the couch since we were already very close to it, behind her even. That was when I let slip that... my body was only for Sakura-chan."

"By all means, don't let me stop you." Tomoyo scrambled to her feet as she saw that Sakura was suddenly _right there_. How had she come up with Tomoyo hearing or feeling her?

"S-Sakura..."

"Are you always going to stutter when you say my name now? You don't have to say it if it bothers you so much." Sakura opened the door and stepped off to the side, letting Tomoyo go in front of her. As it would turn out, Freya went in first, although Sakura didn't even seem fazed by the familiar. But as Tomoyo stepped across the threshold, she found herself wrapped in Sakura's arms, and the touch was a little... rougher than usual. Not enough to hurt, but enough for Tomoyo to recognize that Sakura wasn't feeling how she normally was. As the door closed behind them, Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice, harsh against her ear. "Your body is your own to give away. If you permit it, anyone can touch you, hold you, kiss you. I don't care. It's when you fall in love with someone else... _that_ hurts. I never thought you had it in you to hurt me, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo stiffened at the soft, too soft, accusation. All she could do was whimper, not even forming a response.

And then Sakura's lips were on hers. And Tomoyo cried, feeling how gentle Sakura was still willing to be with her.

Even when she couldn't raise her voice fast enough to insist that she _hadn't_ fallen in love with someone else. That she had remained devoted to Sakura from start to finish.

_"Tomoyo,"_ Tomoyo froze as she heard that voice graze her heart, yet, from her mind. _"When I came home... I realized that I have always, _always_ loved you. Perhaps... _only_ you this way. This much."_

A/N: I don't know why I keep trying to make chapters that make me cry (it's kinda small standards, considering I cry easily) but this was one of the chapters that I actually planned in my mind almost completely upon waking up (I tried to stay in bed for as long as possible to gather all the details). Some things had to be changed, as the characters hate listening to my exact directions, but it's okay. I like how it turned out. I really hope I didn't stretch their characters too much in this chapter. But there are many differences in this story from the manga or anime of either series. They're older... Sakura's seen many people die (and recently too)... Hayate's met a cosplaying person who tugs at her heart strings... Tomoyo actually had her love returned by Sakura... I hope you get the idea. It gets hard to imagine how they would react, if placed in this sort of situation.

Personal Disclaimer: I have yet to be in a RL relationship (with either gender) and so must depend solely on my imagination and stories and what I /think/ would happen.  
A reminder: Reviews don't have to be positive (or negative, respectively), they don't have to be long either. I just want to hear people's reactions to what I write, if they had any reaction whatsoever (although I'd wonder why you've kept reading if you had no reaction whatsoever)... And if the chapter made you think of something else or an unanswered question from earlier comes to mind, tell me those too. Sometimes, I get so caught up in making stuff up that I forget that I left a few things open. Please tell me so I can tell you whether I meant it to be solely for your imagination to make up or if I intend to elaborate on it in the future.

That is all! With this, I think I have finally passed the 100,000 word marker! n.n! Thank you for your support!

Omake?

Sakura falls over as Hayate and Tomoyo collide with her. Things quickly become compromising as Hayate twisted in mid air only to grab a handful of Sakura's decently ample chest; Tomoyo has slid to her knees, with her mouth firmly inbetween Hayate's legs; and Sakura finding her lips on Hayate's, while Tomoyo's hand is covering one of her own.

Sakura groaned softly, pulling away. "God, if that's what a threesome is going to feel like, I don't know if my body can take it..."

Tomoyo chirrups, "Nurse Tomoyo will heal you whenever you need to! I have some energy pills in stock!"

Hayate moans, "I never realized Sakura was bigger than Tomoyo... Sakura-chan, you grew while you were away, didn't you? Did someone massage them for you?"

Sakura blushes and denies it, "No! I... we... wait, how do you know Tomoyo is bigger than me? :O!"

"What, you don't believe designers need designer clothes too?" Hayate tsked and she stood up, back to back with Tomoyo as they simultaneously waggled their fingers at Sakura. "Tsk, Tsk, Sakura-chan. You're too naive."

(P.S. Omake included so I wouldn't be 150 words short of the 100,000 word mark)


	18. Payback's a Kaijuu

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked) nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, Mid-Childan life goes on for Nanoha-tachi. Vivio learns how to bake cookies during her first visit to Earth and Midori-ya, and subsequently gets addicted to making and eating them. Tomoyo, her self-imposed tutor and babysitter and older sister figure, even uses cookies to motivate Vivio to do as she's told as well as study for school tests. As the school nurse at Vivio's school, Tomoyo is there to comfort Vivio when a boy rejects her feelings because it is assumed she is 'just like her parents'. Positively, she is also there to see Vivio after an older boy confesses and asks her out to the school dance. Although they agree to get to know each other better, it is seen that Nanoha and Fate do not disprove of this match. They, however, have had their share of difficulties explaining what grown-ups do sometimes in their spare moments, and what might be expected of Vivio later.

Last Time on Shard Card: Sakura returned to find Tomoyo in Hayate's arms... how will she react in full? Let's see...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, VivioVita, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Eighteen**

"All right." Tomoyo frowned in confusion as Sakura released her and started to walk farther into the empty room. Her voice echoed against the walls as she turned with a smile. "I _do_ care. It may not be as important to me, but it's not like I want you to lose your self-respect or anything. And... I think I'm starting to get possessive of you, Tomoyo."

With her body a little farther away, Tomoyo managed to find her voice. "That's fine. If it's you, that's fine."

"Oh no. You don't want me to be possessive." Sakura was still smiling as if she were talking about the joy she had felt when she realized she was finally going home. But her voice, her soft, neutral voice, void of its usual cute inflections... it spoke volumes of Sakura's current mood. Tomoyo stared in awe as the light from the large window behind Sakura placed her face, her eyes especially, in a shadow bordering on a silhouette. "If I get possessive and mad at the same time, I'll certainly try to kill Hayate for getting so close to you. Even though I know that goes against everything I believe in."

It suddenly occurred to Tomoyo that she had never seen Sakura be mad _or_ possessive. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of it. "Sakura..."

"Tomoyo... will you just tell me one thing?" Sakura was looking toward the kitchen area, but she turned her head to ask, "What is it that you see in Hayate? What attracts you to her?"

"Sakura, I don't-"

"Don't mock me; I'm not stupid." Sakura closed her eyes, the smile ever present. "This is my apology for all the years that I completely missed your hints, your straightforward feelings, and ignored your love as the whole package that it was. I'm giving you the chance to tell me straight out. I'll be good; I'll listen to you."

Tomoyo bit her lip. "Loving me back means more than an 'apology' could ever mean to me."

"I suppose you're right. And I do love you, it's true."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how much it hurt for Sakura to switch from the romantic, unambiguous 'aishiteru' to the 'suki' that Tomoyo herself had used so often when they were young. She wondered how Sakura was able to so easily push her buttons, all the while smiling and simply talking to her. Anyone who walked in on them might not have even noticed that there was anything wrong with what Sakura was saying.

"But like I said- I'm not stupid. I learned my lesson. It's not as if I never saw it, Tomoyo. It's not as if I never wondered why you were so very interested in taking videos and snapshots of me. Why you were always so very kind to me. Why you looked at me the way you did, even when you didn't think I was looking. I made note of it all. And when I knew for certain that what you felt for me was love, a love that was more than the 'best friend'-ship that I thought we shared, it all clicked. I recognize those signs now, prematurely, while it's happening, when it's happened. Especially when it concerns you. Tomoyo, I don't know if you've ever realized this but... Once I understand something, I'm very observant. I know when you're sad, when you're happier than usual, and now, when you're feeling something you wish you didn't feel. That's the look I saw, when I saw you with Hayate."

"Sakura-"

"It's true, isn't it?" Sakura smiled, her eyelids half concealing her eyes. If Tomoyo had been in a better state of mind, she would have instantly obeyed the urge to take a snapshot of the unprecedented cat-that-ate-the-canary look on Sakura's face. "You looked at Hayate, wishing that things were different, that you could be with her without hindrance. Like when you looked at me."

Tomoyo wondered if there was any point in trying to correct her. Sakura seemed to be waiting now, so she supposed it was worth a shot. "You're a little off." When Sakura only raised an eyebrow, daring her to continue, Tomoyo dared. "When I looked at you, or admittedly Hayate, it's not 'I wish I didn't feel this way.' I'm perfectly happy with how _I_ feel. It's more 'I wish _she_ didn't feel this way.' Hayate loves me in a way that I can't return, don't want to return, don't _plan_ to return. It makes me sad that I can only do so much to satisfy the needs of her heart. Just like how I used to be sad that I couldn't always be the one to make you happy. I... I don't like being helpless to help the people I care about."

Sakura seemed to weigh this answer in her mind a bit before eventually nodding. "You're standing by the denial that you ever had feelings for Hayate then?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Not for Hayate, no."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"But if you think what I felt was attraction... I can tell you, it was nothing greater than what I felt towards your brother."

This startled Sakura so badly, Tomoyo found the Sakura she knew hidden beneath the shaken mask. She latched onto this hope. "If you ask what 'attracts' me to them... it's that they have qualities that remind me of you. People say you and Touya-san don't look alike, but your ears..." Tomoyo smiled, remembering the day she had made that find. "Your ears are exactly alike."

Tomoyo felt a familiar rush of adrenaline as she saw the slightest of pink on Sakura's cheeks. She was coming back into her element. She chanced taking a step toward Sakura. Sakura didn't even so much as flinch, but her eyes were wary. "Hayate... Hayate is fond of saying something to her guardians that mirrors your own beliefs in regards to Yue-san and Kero-chan. Do you remember the night of the Last Judgment? What you said to Yue-san afterwards?"

Sakura slowly let down her guard. She was remembering too.

Tomoyo repeated as if she were reading the lines from a script. "You said, 'I don't want to be your Master. I want to be good friends.' Hayate has the same belief, even though her four guardians still obey her unquestioningly when she requests something of them."

There was something very enjoyable to Tomoyo about finally having a chance to talk back, but inevitably, she found herself missing her love's sweet voice.

"There's one more thing I think I messed up horribly by not telling you. I don't think I ever told you why I love you so much more than anyone else. I don't think I gave you a proper foundation on which to trust me that I would never stray, even if someone tempted me."

Sakura made as if to latch onto the hint of extraneous feelings, but Tomoyo was beside her, placing a finger on her lips just in time.

Tomoyo's eyes were only filled with love for her Sakura as she explained, "My love for you is on the far and distant borderline between the love that everyone inevitably feels for you and an obsessive love befitting only of a deprived stalker. Like everyone that loves you, I love your kindness, but also your selfless willingness to set things right when you realize you have the power to do so. I love how cute your expressions are, but I make videos so that I can jog my memory when I'm very old and my ability to remember is not as sensitive as it is right now. I love the way your face changes so completely when you meet someone you have a crush on or you share an overly sweet moment with them. I love it even more when it's because of me. But ultimately, I love you without needing a reason to explain how or why I love you. I accepted my feelings for what they were almost before I even knew I had them. Regardless of what happens, Sakura-chan, you will always be in my heart, and I can imagine, own the grand majority of it."

Tomoyo stopped there, musing on the ability of simply remembering what she loved about Sakura to washing out the pain she had felt from Sakura's earlier jabs. She knew Sakura hadn't meant it, hadn't taken any joy in saying it. She could see that clearly in Sakura's eyes now.

She was a little startled when Sakura finally looked away from her and walked towards the middle of the room. "Glow."

Instantly, the room that had darkened after the sun had officially set lit up again with little puffs of green light. Tomoyo gasped unconsciously, still amazed at the sight no matter how many times she saw it.

"Tomoyo. Come here?"

Sakura had moved again, this time to the wall just underneath the large window. She was sitting down, her raised legs parted in a most inviting fashion. She patted the ground between her legs for emphasis.

Tomoyo noted her expression, void of the mask she had held up earlier. This was her Sakura. This simple, as-easy-to-read-as-a-book girl, this was the girl she had fallen in love with, and had repeatedly fallen in love with every time she saw her. Tomoyo willingly walked over and sat down as Sakura requested. Before long, she felt the warm arms that she had missed so much hug her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Like how Sakura had hugged her during their first... official night together.

Tomoyo blushed at the emotions and memories that such a simple embrace forced out of her. She leaned into the body behind her, holding Sakura's hands in her.

"It's too hard, Tomoyo. I can't do it."

And just like that, Tomoyo froze, afraid to turn around and see the tears that were currently dampening her shoulder. "Can't do... what?" There was a chance... a small chance...

"I can't get mad at you. I can't even _act_ mad at you. I tried, but I don't think I even know how to go about it."

Tomoyo felt her muscles relax all at once. This, she could deal with... "Sakura, I just want you to know... I really didn't-"

"I know." Tomoyo felt the curve of a smile against her shoulder. "You don't have to say it anymore. I believe you. I think... I think I always believed you, but I couldn't be satisfied until I heard you explain yourself. I know misunderstandings can happen more often that we would sometimes prefer."

Tomoyo was nearly ready to cry again, so grateful was she that the one she had chosen to love was as understanding as Sakura. "But... are you still mad? I did spend a lot of time with Hayate..."

"Did she become less lonely?"

Tomoyo frowned, thinking about it honestly. Sakura seemed sincerely curious about the answer, so Tomoyo did her best to answer her. "I think so. Something tells me that Hayate learned there are some joys that can only be had by having special feelings for just one person. Even after this, I don't think she's going to grope quite so many people."

Sakura chuckled. "My little hero. Rescuing unnamed damsels in distress by risking herself in their stead, right in the enemy's lair."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, slipping as she let herself lie almost limp in Sakura's warmth. "You're starting to sound like Freya."

"Who?"

Tomoyo looked around and spotted Freya trying to mind her own business while also looking over their way. "She's my familiar."

"You have an ostrich familiar?" Sakura seemed highly amused by this. "Can she sing like you can?"

Freya, sensing that it was safe to venture closer, approached, honking to signal her arrival.

This made Sakura outright laugh, although there was no malice in her tone. "It's very cute. I can definitely see the resemblance."

At that, Tomoyo stopped and turned to face Sakura. "How can you say that, and then _that_? I have nothing against how Freya looks but-"

"I wasn't referring to looks. Naturally, you look nothing like an ostrich." Sakura looked up with a smile as Freya came within petting distance. As she reached over and stroked the soft feathers, Sakura murmured, "It's nice to meet you, Freya. Thank you for taking care of my Tomoyo while I was away."

Freya ruffled her feathers, apparently embarrassed. "Hayate is... Public Enemy #1. But with you here... the crime rate will drop to very low percentages."

Tomoyo frowned. "What is this? Some TSAB Blue cop show? Stop talking like she's a criminal! She's a perfectly nice person!"

"I can't disagree with you there," Sakura murmured to Tomoyo before shenodded to Freya, "but thank you for that. I hope you continue to do as you were born to do."

Freya honked. "Of course I will!"

Sakura nodded and then gestured for Freya to sit down with them. When she did, Sakura went back to hugging Tomoyo. "So now that that's done with... let's do some catching up, hm?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She turned slightly so that she could look up at Sakura comfortably. "I missed you, you know. Every day."

"I missed you more." Sakura noticed, again with amusement, that Freya seemed very relieved by this mutual admission. She nuzzled Tomoyo's neck, even going as far to plant a kiss, and nearly laughed outloud as Freya ruffled her feathers and then ducked her head underneath a large wing. It seemed Freya had been worrying that they hadn't kept their love for each other, but she was all too willing to give them some privacy once they had.

"So how _did_ Sakura-chan save the day, back on that non-magical planet she was assigned to?"

Sakura smiled, kissing Tomoyo's ear. "Classified information."

Tomoyo slapped at Sakura's hand, even as she joined Sakura in her laughter.

"And you?" Sakura seemed to be soaking in as much of Tomoyo as she possibly could. "What _were_ you spending your days here doing without me?"

"That..." Tomoyo paused, as if for dramatic effect, though her smile spoiled it. "... is a secret." She then giggled uncontrollably as Sakura found her ticklish spot and attacked it with her fingers mercilessly.

Freya poked an eye out momentarily, not comprehending human behavior, before returning to what seemed to be an alert slumber.

Soon, things softened to whispers and gentle touches, the two merely reveling in the ability to touch the other once again.

Tomoyo chanced mentioning, "Will you be mad at Hayate when you see her again?"

Sakura laughed even as she shook her head. "I'm too exhausted to be mad at anyone. As long as she doesn't do anything blatant in front of me, like purposely teasing me regarding you, I won't do anything. How can I? For everything that you say you see me in her, there's another side where _I_ see _you_ in her. I can't fault someone like that."

"Thank you?"

"Thank me by not indulging her anymore. I know you're nice, and you have your own guilty pleasure in teasing people, but please, not anymore. I'll be nearby for a while longer after all."

Tomoyo nodded. "Agreed. You too, right?"

"Me? Well, nobody else here has even caught my interest, but yeah, I can make the same promise."

Tomoyo held up her pinkie finger. "I promise."

Sakura laughed softly and drew up her own pinkie to match Tomoyo's.

Things were quiet again, a gentle silence shielding them both.

Sakura then murmured, "Tomoyo... you'll live with me here, won't you?"

Tomoyo flushed, the sudden realization occurring to her that neither had ever formally asked the other to live with them before. Their previous arrangement... had merely been one of convenience. Tomoyo nodded slightly. "If you'll have me."

That seemed to remind Sakura of something, because she laughed again, a throaty, almost husky sound this time. "Energy willing, I'll have you tonight to commemorate my return."

Tomoyo buried her face in Sakura's chest, a shyness coming over her at Sakura's new boldness, but as Sakura's hands started to massage distinct parts of her body, Tomoyo knew she was a goner anyway.

She was powerless to stop Sakura in almost any event.

Except, as she proved today, when it came to letting Sakura stay upset.

But if that was the only power in the world she had, it would have been all she needed. She could trust Sakura to make up the difference.

--

"She's going to 'Erase' me, I know it!" Hayate moaned into the pillow that she was currently trying to squeeze the life out of. "Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, protect me!"

Fate looked over at Nanoha, who only smiled hopelessly back. Fate started, "Hayate-chan, I don't think she would go so far as to-"

"She would! Tomoyo warned me but I didn't listen. I had to go and, and, do _that_!"

Nanoha frowned, even as she calmly continued brushing Vivio's hair. "A few minutes ago you said you didn't do anything."

"I didn't!"

"Then it's fine, isn't it?"

Hayate glared from over the top of the pillow. "Nanoha-chan, did _you_ think it was fine that time you caught Fate with Sig-"

"Ah Ah Ah!" Fate waved her hands in constrained panic. "Don't bring that one up!" She had only just gotten Nanoha to forget about it too...

"Ow!" Vivio winced, rolling her eyes to look up at Nanoha. "Mama, that hurts."

"Sorry, Vivio-chan." Nanoha smiled as she pointedly concentrated on the task at hand. Quietly, she conceded, "Point taken. All right, maybe you will be in for a bit of trouble. But don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? Sakura-chan's not like me.'

"You're right." Kero-chan floated up from where he was listening while eating Vivio's cookies. His serious expression was compromised by the chocolate stains around his mouth. "She may be even worse."

Hayate, Nanoha, and especially Fate, froze and stared at him. An eerie chill that Vivio didn't understand went through their bodies. It was Fate that whispered for them, "H-How do you mean?"

Kero-chan explained as if he were discussing a mass murderer that was in their midst, "Normally, Sakura-chan is a very good girl and very kind. But when you cross her... it is a most fearsome reality. When she understands something or someone's greatest weaknesses... she is a near master at manipulating those to her advantage."

Like children with a morbid fascination with a ghost story, the three adult women leaned closer. Nanoha asked, "An example?"

Kero-chan nodded, expecting no less. "There were incidents, during the time that Sakura was just becoming the Mistress of the Cards. Once, a magical blizzard nearly buried our town and in trying to battle it out, Sakura-chan lost a recently acquired gift from a special person."

Hayate frowned when Kero-chan stopped again for dramatic effect. "Well, what happened?"

"She used Firey and melted all the snow in ten seconds flat."

The three women tried to imagine if Nanoha's Starlight Breaker would match the firepower needed to complete the described feat.

Fate commented, "Nanoha's Starlight Breaker might have blown up the town. I don't know if it works against snow though."

Nanoha shook her head. "But what about people? She doesn't use her Cards on people, does she?"

Now Kero-chan grew very grave. "No. She doesn't need to. In a non-magical world, she has everything she needs right at her disposable. I remember... even with me... She knows how to turn things around in her favor..." As if he were emotionally scarred from it, he hung his head. "One little ill comment..."

Again, Fate asked for elaboration. "Could you tell us about it?"

"There was a time, around when she caught Watery, I said... I said... she wasn't good at anything besides sports, so she couldn't have drowned..." Kero-chan's little fist shook as he finally admitted what his punishment was. "She... she said I couldn't have any hotcakes! (Pancakes) Oh the _horror_ of it all!"

There was a dead silence.

And then the three burst out laughing.

Kero-chan glared, "It's not funny! That was only what she did for a minor infraction. Taking something that she loved... there's no telling _what_ Sakura-chan will do..."

Hayate frowned as the laughter subsided. "But I didn't 'take' anything! Because Tomoyo is the way she is..."

Kero-chan shrugged. "That makes no difference. After the incident with the Snow Card, a friend who found the watch returned it to her, and all was well. Sakura-chan's really big on forgiving and let living, but it's what she does in the short time before she forgives the other party that's so scary."

Silence reigned again. An evaluating, thoughtful silence.

Vivio looked around, wondering why they were all talking about Sakura like she was some kind of monster.

"Nyahaha... well... I wish you the best of luck, Hayate!"

Hayate pouted, "Mou, Nanoha-chan! That doesn't help me at all. Fate-chan... Fate is on my side, right?"

Fate smiled, but it seemed even she was weary. "S-say, where _is_ Sakura-chan now?"

Kero-chan answered, "With Tomoyo-chan. Honestly, I think she's got it worse than you ever will, Hayate."

Hayate huffed, suddenly afraid for Tomoyo but not understanding why. "That doesn't make sense- Tomoyo stayed devoted to her, and Sakura still loves her so-"

Fate mumbled, her flush reaching her ears, "That doesn't mean she's can't be in trouble."

Nanoha set down the brush and leaned down to Vivio's eye level. "Vivio-chan, it's about time you go to bed. So be a good girl and go with Fate-mama, all right?"

Fate raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Nanoha...?"

Nanoha straightened and winked in Fate's direction. "I'll stay downstairs and keep Hayate company. You have to wake up early tomorrow, don't you? So you should go to bed a little earlier."

Fate slowly nodded, reluctant but willing. "Mm. Hayate, don't worry about it so much, all right? I don't think any permanent harm, if any harm at all, will come to you, so just stay strong. Vivio-chan, let's go."

"Mm!" Vivio turned around in Nanoha's lap, giving her Nanoha-mama a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Mama."

Nanoha smiled and hugged Vivio gently. "Good night, Vivio."

As Vivio jumped off Nanoha's lap, Fate came over and kissed Nanoha good night.

Nanoha smiled into the kiss as she bid Fate good night in return.

And soon, Nanoha and Hayate were alone.

Nanoha stood up.

Hayate was instantly worried. "Where're you going?"

Stopping, Nanoha looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

--

"She's late."

Shamal smiled indulgently. "She said she would be. She'll call us if she needs us."

Signum still wasn't satisfied. She continued to watch the front door, her arms crossed in front of her, a frown etched into her face. "I'll wait up for her."

"Then I'll wait up for you."

Signum turned as Shamal set a full tea tray down on the coffee table. As Shamal poured a cup and offered it to Signum, the pink-haired guardian looked at it with suspicion. "Did you make this, Shamal?"

"Mmhmm." Shamal looked at Signum's expression and then at the unaccepted cup. "How rude! I'll have you know I've gotten better since last time! It's not my fault that modern technology takes so much... getting used to..."

"You've been around it _how_ long and you're still not used to it?" Signum smirked even as she quietly took the cup and had a sip of it. She made no attempt to hide her disagreement with it. "Shamal. Is this honey tea?"

Shamal nodded. "With strawberry scent too."

"Then where's the honey?"

Shamal blinked and poured herself a cup, tasting it. "Hm. Not in here, apparently."

Signum sighed.

"You don't have to dri-" Shamal stopped, staring as Signum continued to drink the honeyless honey tea, her eyes never leaving the door. She smiled as she set down her cup, scooting closer to Signum.

"Shamal, what are you-"

"Can we stay like this?" Shamal leaned her forehead on Signum's exposed back, letting a hand fall over her waist. "Signum..."

Signum said nothing, but her stiffened body relaxed just enough for Shamal to know that she wasn't disagreeing. That was fine; Shamal was content to listen to the soft beats of Signum's heart.

"It's not bad."

Shamal looked up. "Hm? What's not bad?"

Signum gestured to the now drained cup that she set back down on the tray. "The tea you made. It's better than the others. But I always did like my tea with less sweetening."

Shamal smiled at Signum's attempt to make her feel better. She had rather gotten used to the fact of life that she was always going to forget something important whenever she tried to make something, but sometimes, it was worth it when Signum was there to receive her attempts. "Thank you."

"But keep trying." Signum smiled as she finally turned her head to look at Shamal. "If you don't break this curse of yours, I'm going to end up cooking for us _and_ protecting us."

At first, Shamal could only stare, but her face soon turned red and she smacked Signum's arm. "Meanie..."

Signum tapped Shamal's hand with her own. "Go on to bed. I'll come once Hayate comes home."

Shamal frowned. "Why can't I stay up with you?" She was afraid to ask if Signum really disliked her company that much.

"It's colder out here."

Signum's gruff response was met with silence. Slowly, Shamal stood up, and Signum thought no more of it. Though she hoped Shamal wasn't mad at her for shirking her off.

And then she felt a quilt cover her and the warm body was back, hugging her underneath the covers. "Isn't this much better?"

Signum looked down at Shamal's peaceful, content expression and gave in with a mere sigh. After adjusting the quilt to cover them better, Signum made herself comfortable.

Several hours later, Signum looked up as the doorbell rang. She frowned; Hayate would have no need to use the doorbell. Gently extracting herself from the swirl of blankets, making sure Shamal stayed asleep, Signum walked over to the door. Upon opening, she felt she should have expected no less.

"Welcome back."

Sakura nodded. "Sorry for visiting so late. I was busy. Is Hayate home?"

Signum shook her head. No sense in being dishonest. "She went to stay overnight with Testerossa and Takamachi."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Did she now? Hm, well, there's no helping it I guess then. Tell me, do you know when and where I might find her during her lunch hour?"

"Tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded. "Or a few days from now, either way."

Signum shifted her weight and folded her arms. "She makes visits to different departments and eats lunch at different cafeterias. Tomorrow she'll be in the main one though."

A smile came to Sakura's face. "Perfect. I'll find her there. Ah, you don't have to tell her that though, all right? You can say I came by and missed her though. Hmm... yes, it'd be good if you could tell her that I'm looking for her. Could you do that for me, Signum-san?"

Signum frowned. "What are you planning?"

Sakura giggled quietly and waved off her concern. "Oh nothing too terrible. I just want to have some fun with her. It won't hurt- I promise. So will you tell her?"

Signum seemed to debate the idea for a moment before finally nodding. "All right."

Sakura clapped without the sound. "Good! Then, I wish you a good night. Again, I apologize for disturbing you so late at night. I'll see you around?"

Signum nodded. "We eat with Hayate when she eats in the general cafeteria."

Sakura smiled. "Even better."

When Sakura left, Signum walked back over to Shamal and debated leaving her there. There was clearly no purpose in staying up any longer, so they might as well go to bed. And since she was already standing...

Her decision made, Signum picked up Shamal blanket and all, making her way carefully to their bedroom. She stopped midway when Shamal shifted, placing a hand on her chest, but Signum pushed ahead anyway, not stopping until she could set Shamal down on the bed, thankfully uncovered due to Shamal stealing the quilt to throw over them earlier. Once that was taken care of, Signum peeled off her jacket and moved underneath the quilt from the other side of the bed.

They stayed separate for all of ten seconds before Shamal, supposedly in her sleep, scooted over into Signum's waiting embrace.

It was like that that the rising sun later found them.

--

A glance to the left- clear.

A glance to the right- clear.

Dead ahead- clear.

Hayate was in the process of sighing with relief when she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Behind, _always_ check behind, too!_ Hayate was never going to survive this, but slowly, she turned to face her maker.

Sakura's smile could be likened to that of her angelic mother. "Hayate-san, do you think you could spare a few minutes? I'd like to have a little chat with you before you head off to lunch."

And Hayate knew she was doomed. Meekly, she nodded, allowing Sakura to walk her to an empty conference room. She waited in fear as Sakura closed the door behind them.

"I'm not mad at you. You don't have to be so afraid of me."

Hayate eyed her warily as Sakura calmly sat down in the nearest chair. It was odd how, even now that she was looking down at Sakura, she had the oddest sense of looking up at her.

"I'll keep this as short and sweet as possible. You love Tomoyo, yes?"

Hayate wondered if she would be shot worse for lying or for telling the truth. Eventually, she nodded.

"And you know she considers you a best friend?"

Hayate nodded.

"And you've accepted that that is as far as it will ever go?"

Hayate again nodded.

"And you won't try anything on Tomoyo while I'm still alive?"

Hayate paused. Eventually, she chose to nod again.

"That's amazing. You're much more agreeable than Tomoyo was."

A dark chill went down Hayate's spine as she wondered again what had happened to Tomoyo. But she didn't open her mouth to ask.

"We had a long talk, and ultimately, I've decided I'm not going to do anything to you."

This surprised Hayate enough to talk. "Nothing?"

Sakura shrugged lightly. "Well, nothing actually happened between you two, right?"

Hayate went back to nodding.

Sakura nodded as if she was giving a point to Hayate. "See, there you go." She stood up again, sighing at Hayate's flinch. "Why are you getting so worked up? You... you don't feel _guilty_ about anything, do you?"

"No! No, of course not."

Sakura nodded. "That's the spirit! Now then, I'm just about done, but there's one more thing I'd like to tell you..."

Hayate stepped back against the wall as Sakura came within inches of her face.

And for a few chilled moments, Hayate saw the monster behind that ever-present smile. "Because nothing happened, I'm letting you off with a warning. Because you're important to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's happiness is important to me, I'm not very well going to forbid you from seeing her. However, if you _ever_ overstep a boundary- and you'll know it when you do- I can't promise I'll just let you off on another warning. Are we clear?"

Hayate nodded.

"Say it."

Hayate swallowed, raising her voice to say, "Very clear... Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and nodded. Hayate squeaked as Sakura's hands traveled up to her chest and gently felt up what was there.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hmmm... Feels like..." Sakura thought a moment and said a number.

Hayate, in her surprise, nodded.

Sakura laughed. "Then you really are bigger! I had my suspicions, but I never really thought about it until Tomoyo said something last night. Interesting... Hmm... okay. That's all. You're free to go now."

"F-free?"

Sakura paused, her hand on the door. After thinking a moment, she turned and smiled at Hayate. "You know, you really are kind of cute now that I've gotten a chance to see you up close and personal. If Tomoyo wasn't the one you were after, I'd say with certainty that whoever you loved would be hard pressed to not love you back. And as for the grope... it's a bit late, but I'm finally giving you your just desserts for groping Tomoyo in front of me, back when I first arrived here. Let's just call it even, okay?"

The door was slipping closed behind Sakura, but she popped her head back in to add, "Oh, one last thing. I know you've already stopped, but I sincerely hope you don't go back to groping everyone in sight. Payback... tends to not always be very kind. See ya."

Hayate took a few moments to get her thoughts in order. One grope was a very small price to pay for nearly stealing Tomoyo away. Glad that Sakura was reasonable, if a little odd, Hayate put on a smile as she exited the room.

No longer did she look around nervously wherever she walked. It was over with already. She smiled as she set her tray down among her fellow guardians.

She stopped before she could pull out her chair. Shamal and Signum had odd smiles on their faces. "Sorry I'm late. Did anything happen?"

Shamal shook her head quickly, her smile cracking even as she ate her salad. "It's nothing."

Hayate looked at her for a moment, but eventually shook it off. Pulling out her chair, she started, "So what HYII-!" Hayate whirled around as she felt two hands come up under her arms from behind her and feel her up.

She turned only to see Shari's retreating back. But she did not seem to be afraid of getting caught. She seemed... excited to get somewhere.

After having chased her only a few yards, Hayate stopped, shook it off as Shari's random eccentricity, and made her way back to the table.

Except, she was groped _yet again_. And this time, when she looked back, it was someone else she knew.

_"What is going on...?"_

To her surprise, Sakura answered in her mind. _"I paid back for Tomoyo, but there are a lot of girls in TSAB personnel who were apparently itching for the chance to grope you back... interesting how that works, isn't it? But as I promised, I did nothing. Have fun today!"_

Hayate slowly, fearfully, made a full 360 survey of the cafeteria she was currently in the middle of.

And she saw them. She _saw_ them.

It was much like how a mass murderer with emotions looks back at the blood bodies of the people she murdered and has nightmares about how they would come back from the dead to kill her, too.

Except she hadn't murdered these people so they were still very much alive to do what they would.

Hayate ran. She ran as if her life depended on it.

She could _not_ let the whole of TSAB learn her secret. She was a high-ranked officer now, not a little girl. It was bad enough when Nanoha and Fate had learned the truth. She didn't know what Sakura had done to convince the others that it was okay to grope a superior, but she wasn't about to stop someone and ask.

She had a pride to save.

Back at the table, Shamal and Signum finally burst into fits of giggles. Well, more so Shamal, but Signum _was_ showing signs of excessive smiling. Vita frowned and demanded to be let in on the secret.

In the far corner of the cafeteria, Sakura sipped an ice cold lemonade. "Have you started recording?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Who do you think you're talking to? It's been on for a good six minutes already. Ah, Shari submitted her guess. Wow, very close."

"Close doesn't cut it. But don't tell her until the others have had their chance."

Tomoyo nodded. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Hayate get groped again. "This is kind of mean you know, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"At least, I would say that if Hayate hadn't done it to them first. But you have to admit, she looks downright terrified."

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "We all have our worst fears."

Tomoyo smiled as she looked past the monitor and waited until Sakura met her eye. "You've changed, Sakura-chan."

"It's hard not to, when your life changes, your priorities change, your special person changes."

Tomoyo paused for a moment, but then smiled again. "Thank you for only going this far. I know you could have thought up worse."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't hate Hayate. I wouldn't do anything worse than this. So you'll have to help me think up something next time, since I don't want to break my promise that I would do something worse."

Tomoyo looked back up at the screen. "_If_ there's a next time."

Sakura laughed. "Turn off your monitors. The guys behind you are starting to look."

A/N: Am I evil, or just perverted? -sigh- I think I made Tomoyo and Hayate far more scared than they should have been of Sakura. The CCS sakura probably would have been heartbroken and cried if she found tomoyo (or her love) with someone else like that. She wouldn't have gotten mad. I tried to portray a less-of-a-crybaby version of grown-up Sakura. I'm not sure how well I succeeded but... well, I can only hope.

And as to Fate fearing Nanoha's wrath... well.. when you think about what she did at the end of StrikerS to save Vivio... she's got a /real/ strong personality... Plus, I'm influenced by my recent reading of Pink on Blonde ch 3 (fun fanfic that is)

Oh, in regards to recent inspiration, I just finished reading the 12 volumes of the CCS manga. OMG that has so many potential illicit pairings! And SakuTomo are actually... I can't bear to tell you if you don't know. Let's just say... it's like dub Haruka and Michiru from BSSM except... true. Updated my "website" link to show you snippets of my favorite SakuTomo moments (plus captions) in there. Enjoy!

As always, review and tell me if I've left anything out? (or if I should add something in)


	19. Getting Back into the Swing

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked), nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, life on Mid-Childa continues. Vivio is growing smarter and at the same time more curious with every passing experience. Tomoyo studies hard and becomes the school nurse at Vivio's school and eventually achieves "A" class ranking. With this, she is now able to go on mission as the residential support healer, whenever Sakura should go on another dangerous mission.

A/N: You know, I don't think I did too badly in following a SakuTomo storyline in MGLN world. It's just that the break between them was a catalyst for conflicts in their relationship (as was Hayate). Stories demand conflict so people don't die of fluff cavities.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Sakura has talked it out with Tomoyo and "punished" Hayate. What next? SakuTomo fluff? Huummmmm...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Nineteen**

A long, throaty moan escaped Hayate's lips as she was groped by... she lost count. The sun was setting now and it felt like Hayate had gotten no work done whatsoever today. She had tried to hide in her residence, but for some reason, the lock was malfunctioning, allowing anyone who cared to waltz in... it was private, and yet still horrific.

As she was once again left alone, Hayate wondered if that was the last one. She was exhausted from her efforts of trying to escape, and her body was exhausted from involuntarily reacting to the touches... She cursed. There was a reason she usually wanted to be the one doing the groping!

"Mistress Hayate."

Hayate froze, only barely relaxing when she saw her guardians walking in. As Shamal passed the intercom lock panel, she pushed a few numbers and the door obediently closed behind her.

Signum wordlessly picked Hayate off the ground and set her down on the couch.

As Vita went off to go take a shower after a glance at Signum verified that their mistress was overall okay and Zafira went to go take a nap upstairs, Shamal crouched down so that she was looking up at Hayate. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Hayate was about to say yes, but then was forced to shake her head. Although she had been felt up numerous times, they had all been exceedingly gentle with her. She was just tired, not hurt. "No. I'm not hurt."

Shamal smiled and nodded, almost as if she expected this answer. "Would you like to read the email that everyone you saw today received?"

Hayate's eyes widened. "A widespread email...? But Sakura doesn't-" She suddenly remembered that Sakura and Tomoyo were 'back together again'. Of course... she knew first hand how easily Tomoyo was able to gather any resources that she needed... Somehow, it felt worse, knowing that Tomoyo had had a hand in all this, even though it wasn't in a literal sense. Hayate swallowed. "Let me see it."

Shamal nodded. "I'll show you my copy then."

As the screen pulled up, Hayate found herself staring at the message, not quite believing her eyes.

**Notice to those who have experienced previous 'Sekuhara' treatment from Commander Yagami Hayate (whether received well or not):**

Each and every one of you is cordially invited from the hours of 12 PM (Yagami's lunch hour) to 7 PM to "return the favor" so to speak.

Normally, it is unquestionable defiance for a lower member to do this to a superior in this manner, but this is a special, optional, secret mission from the new Stealth Ambassador of Foreign Relations, Kinomoto Sakura.

Your mission: With only one chance each, attempt to estimate Commander Yagami's bust size to the nearest centimeter. This is a test in TSAB personnel's ability to judge quickly, escape effectively, and finish the job without mess-ups or second chances. This is a test to see which among you is the best at what Commander Yagami does.

Note: Each participant must notify the proctor, Daidoji Tomoyo (Resident Nurse), before and after she (males are not allowed to participate) attempts this test. Before, in order to tally who is participating, and after, in order to report her guess.

On a mission, especially a stealth mission, secrecy is of the most utter importance. Anyone who can be traced to a leaking of this information to the general public will be disqualified, among other repercussions. Remember, Commander Yagami is still our commander at the end of the day. Our goal is not to cause her social or physical harm, so please, participants, be as gentle as you can.

Also, all attempts, for the sake of fairness, must be conducted in the exact same way. From behind, reaching underneath the arms, feel, and move out. Simple, sweet, highly dangerous. Be on guard.

As an additional note, two of her guardians, Shamal and Signum, have been notified in order to assure that people are aware that, just between us, this is all done in good fun, and should not be reported to a higher superior or any such thing. Again, it is optional.

Finally, the winner(s) will be notified by Nurse Daidoji after 7PM with details on what the prize is. As a hint, it includes footage of this "event" test and certain limited edition TSAB idol merchandise. For those collectors who know what this would be referring to, remember that once it is in your hands, it is under your ownership. Therefore, if certain members come searching to confiscate said merchandise, we cannot help you. You accepted the risks when you accepted the prize.

That is all. Have fun!

Yours truly,

Kinomoto Sakura and Daidoji Tomoyo

Any attempts to ask why this mission is taking place will be swiftly ignored. Secrecy is Crucial!

Hayate leaned back against the couch. So she was right in thinking that this whole day had been her punishment... admittedly, after that first grope, Sakura had done nothing to her. Likely everything had been set up before then, and Sakura just had to unleash everyone else to do her work for her. Hayate groaned as she buried her face in the cushions. It didn't help that she had admitted her secret to Tomoyo before, which probably meant that was the reason Sakura had chosen this particular thing as her punishment.

Hayate felt more than amply punished for her nine months of 'wrongdoing'.

It _really_ didn't help that after all the random groping, several of which had hit all the right nerves one after the other, Hayate was... well... she _really_ found herself wishing she had someone to finish the job for her. But there was hardly anyone she could ask...

She moaned into the cushions. She was so tired, and yet so wired to stay awake until she was satisfied... it was... feel-good torture.

"What time is it?"

"Just after seven." Signum smiled as Hayate breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'll go make dinner."

As more time was allowed to pass, Hayate slowly allowed herself to see the amusement factor in all this. Letting a chuckle escape, she asked, "So who won?"

"We weren't told." As Shamal continued to wipe the sweat off of Hayate's skin with a handkerchief, she suggested, "You aren't barred from asking the 'sponsors' though."

Hayate shook her head. It was far too soon to be seeing either of them. Rest... she needed rest...

She wasn't sure if she had actually fallen asleep or if it was a waking nightmare continued, but she started to hear voices, as if the participants were intentionally letting her in on a telepathic conversation.

_"Welcome back. Was the work hard?"_

_"A little, but the staff and Rein-san helped me out a lot. It's only for one day, and there was a lot that could be either postponed or done with a trained eye. No conferences scheduled either, so that was good."_

_"That's good. Then everything is taken care of? It's about time, isn't it? Who won?"_

_"... Actually, it's rather interesting. No one won."_

_"Really? Are they that bad?"_

_"No, just practical. You're the only one that guessed that Hayate was actually a centimeter between two bra sizes. There were several who were a little over and a little under, but no one guessed the exact number. How _were_ you able to guess it, come to think of it?"_

Hayate could hear what she recognized as Sakura's laughter, bouncing inside her head. _"Like I told her, you two are surprisingly close... and it had that consistency that comes when the bra isn't a perfect match... And I figured that with Hayate being as designer-devoted as she is, she would have gotten the biggest one that would work so... I made my guess. Luckily, at that range, the numbers are pretty close, so since I know yours exactly... It wasn't that hard."_

_"And people say there's no logic to your madness."_

Sakura chuckled. _"But you know, I'm surprised she didn't ask you to make customize lingerie for her. You could do it, I'm sure."_

_"But... that would require..."_

_"Why are you embarrassed? I've seen you at work before; you can be a perfect professional when you want to be."_

_"Still... it involves Hayate... And to get an exact custom fit... it'd be easier to just find something with a spandex like quality."_

_"Like a sports bra, but designed like lingerie?"_

_"They do have those, you know. At the specialty stores."_

_"Oh, so you've been to those 'specialty stores'? Why wasn't I invited?"_

_"I only heard about it; I've never been in them. I don't really deal with lingerie- you know that."_

_"But you could. You're Hayate's personal designer now, right? If she made a request..."_

_"Then... then I _could_ do it, but that doesn't mean I will."_

_"Why? Are you afraid it'll turn out to be more than a clothes fitting? Or perhaps it's seeing Hayate without her normal clothes? But you've seen that before by now, surely."_

_"... Maybe."_

_"Not maybe. It's okay, Tomoyo, really. Be honest and I'll be honest back. No good ever came from hiding things from each other."_

_"... Then... then maybe I'm just not comfortable with touching Hayate that much."_

_"You've never groped her? Really? She's really soft; nice texture, even through clothes."_

_"Sakura!"_

_"What? She does. I'm fonder of yours, for obvious reasons, but she's commendable. Not to mention, when I did it, she made the cutest little squeak... Ah... it almost makes me want to do it again..."_

Hayate reflexively crossed her arms over her chest, but listened with an almost morbid fascination.

_"Say, did you ever sleep together?"_

_"Did we what?"_

_"Oh, I don't mean anything sexual, just sharing a bed, since she is a best friend and all."_

_"Um... well... yes, she's slept over before. When we worked on a project that lasted long into the night and she didn't want to bother getting up. It's not that far to her place after all."_

_"Did you mind that? Sleeping with her?"_

_"... Why are you asking?"_

_"No reason in particular really. Just that it might be fun to have sleep together, the three of us. They sell ridiculously large beds on this planet. I've always wanted to buy one."_

_"... Sakura, just _what_ are you planning? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were thinking of- never mind."_

_"No, go on, say it. Thinking of what?"_

_"... Say! This couch looks good. Can we buy that one?"_

_"Changing the subject are you? Hmm... well, that's okay. And... I'm not sure about that one... I think this one would look better with the rug we picked out already, don't you think?"_

_"Oh... yes, it does, now that you mention it..."_

Hayate opened her eyes, forcing the connection to close between herself and the conversation that was being held. They weren't seriously talking about things like that, were they? And what was Sakura planning...? She wasn't sure if she could take much more of Sakura's treatment...

"Hayate? Dinner's ready if you'd like it now."

Hayate warily stood up, only to have one last parting shot directed at her.

_"So, Hayate-chan, how about it? Sleepover next weekend? It'll be fun, I promise."_

Hayate shuddered. Sakura was quickly becoming a living ghost that haunted and plagued her mind.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how her thoughts managed to send that particular response, but either way, she went to eat dinner knowing she was doomed.

_"Okay, if you don't mind."_

--

"I can't believe I'm competing with a little kid." Sakura looked over at Vivio ruefully, but there was clear amusement in her eyes.

Tomoyo grinned. "You're the one who said you wanted to see how I spend my time with Vivio. Okay, Vivio-chan, are you ready?"

Vivio closed the Interstellar Geography book. "Yes!"

Sakura sighed lightly and set aside her own study materials. "All right."

Tomoyo nodded and started to explain the rules, gesturing to props as needed. "You'll take turn answering questions, with no chance to correct your opponent, as you will be asked questions from different subjects. For every question you get right, you get one chocolate piece. For wrong answers, you get none. Game over when the jackpot plate is empty or it's time for Vivio to go home. Agreed?"

Both contestants nodded.

"In that case, let's begin with Vivio-chan. What is the technical name for Mid-Childa?"

Excited that she knew the answer, Vivio declared almost loud enough to be classified as a shriek, "Magical Planet 001!"

"Correct! Vivio-chan gets one piece." After transferring said chocolate to Vivio's game plate, she turned to Sakura. "Now then, Sakura-chan. What is standard procedure for peaceful treaty missions?"

Sakura intoned, seriously but with a smile, "Determine social, political, economical, and possible magical status of the target planet. Initiate peaceful contact with the most influential leader of that world. Discuss and work out terms of peace. Stay for the duration of the writing of the treaty. Guard the leader until it is assured that the treaty has been safely accepted by the target world. Return to home base and report the results."

Vivio stared at Sakura, amazed at how much more detailed her answer had to be. She wordlessly took the chocolate on her plate and set it on Sakura's. She was obviously withholding the urge to applaud.

As amused as Sakura was by this, she looked up when Tomoyo said, "You missed one. In the beginning."

Sakura considered it a moment before adding, "First and foremost, make sure your initial arrival on the target planet does not interrupt daily life."

Tomoyo nodded. "Good job. You get a chocolate. Vivio-chan, are you sure you want to give her yours?"

Vivio nodded. "She should get an extra one for that one. I never would have gotten that."

Tomoyo made a mark on Sakura's question sheet and turned to Vivio. "Well then, back to you, Vivio-chan. What are the TSAB official coordinates of Non-Magical Planet 97?"

"Earth? Umm..." Vivio seemed to be making astral pictures in the air above the table as she tried to work out the answer. "1,008,435,602; 2,088,456,001; 54,000,000."

Tomoyo clapped. "Good job, Vivio-chan! A chocolate for you."

As Tomoyo moved to put a chocolate on Vivio's plate, Sakura did the same. Sakura said by way of explanation, "I've never been good with numbers. You really know you're stuff."

Vivio giggled. "The Earth one is actually really easy to remember. Hayate-san taught me a really good story to help me learn it. Want to hear it?"

Tomoyo groaned into her hand. "Not Hayate again... that girl needs to keep her mouth shut more often..."

Sakura looked between Tomoyo and Vivio before grinning. "Sure. How does it go?"

Vivio cleared her throat and then slowly went through the same hand motions while explaining. "The last dimensional number is always easy to remember. And I knew the other two were ten-digit numbers and in general what the numbers were. The story goes: Earth is Nanoha-mama's first home, where she lived eight of her years before meeting Fate-mama. Their friendship was a little out of order because Fate-mama thought they were enemies, but it worked in the end. After six months, the two of them weren't separated anymore. See, easy, huh?"

"Wasn't Nanoha nine?"

"Sakura! Don't confuse her!"

Vivio grinned. "It's okay. It's eight, because Nanoha-mama hadn't had a complete ninth year, see?"

Sakura nodded sagely at the logic. "Okay, that's the first number. What about the second one?"

"Umm... Mid-Childa is Nanoha-mama's second home, where Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama's record for not seeing each other was 88 days, after which they had 456 hours of making love, the product of which is one Vivio- me!"

Tomoyo groaned into her hand. "Vivio-chan, Have Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama heard that one yet?"

Vivio shook her head. "Should I tell them?"

"No!" Tomoyo calmed and then explained, "Vivio-chan, for the sake of Hayate-san's health, you should be very careful when deciding what to let your parents hear you repeat."

Vivio frowned. "Is it a bad story?"

Sakura smiled as she looked out the window. "Not bad, just probably not something they want your cute, childish mouth saying."

"Oh..." Vivio looked down, almost disappointed. "Okay. I guess I can do that then."

Tomoyo sighed and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, are you ready for your next question?"

"Go for it."

"How many times are you allowed to take the promotion test before being denied entry?"

"Any more than two per year, by somehow impersonating another test taker or falsifying your ID."

"Correct."

"Wow, really?" Vivio's eyes were wide. "But didn't you get a promotion without taking the test? Did you cheat the system?"

Sakura pat Vivio's head. "Special situations call for special exceptions. So no, I didn't have to cheat. But I'm going back and taking the test anyway, to make sure I'd be able to pass it."

"If you try and don't pass it, will you not be promoted anymore?"

"Demoted? Mm... they said I wouldn't be penalized for it... but to take my time preparing for it just in case."

Tomoyo sighed. "Do you two actually want to study or do you want to just keep talking?"

Sakura frowned. "Can't we?"

"We'll get through less questions..."

Sakura looked over at Vivio. "You want chocolates that badly, Vivio-chan?"

Vivio nodded, her interest in the game increasing with her motivational reminder. "Mm! Tomoyo-san's chocolates taste _really_ good."

Sakura made a show of rolling up her sleeves. "Well then, I guess we can't keep her waiting. It's Vivio-chan's turn now, isn't it?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Vivio-chan, how many moons does Non-Magical planet 23 have?"

"Umm... Three!"

"Ooh... sorry, 23 only has two... No chocolate for Vivio-chan this time."

Vivio frowned, even as Tomoyo continued on to Sakura's question. Sakura got hers wrong as well.

As the game progressed, Tomoyo began to wonder if Sakura was purposely matching however many Vivio got incorrect, because by the end, there were exactly two chocolates left. The rest were evenly divided between Vivio and Sakura.

"All right, final round, with plenty of time to spare. Vivio-chan, how many countries does Mid-childa have?"

Vivio answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "28."

"Yes! Good job! Now Sakura-chan, What is the name of the current Head Ambassador at TSAB?"

"Sir Jorge Hanukoku III."

"Oooh, so close, it's actually the fourth. Vivio-chan, you have a chance to win the last one! Where are the Three Aces of TSAB originally from?"

Vivio was about to answer before closing her mouth. Frowning, she answered, "Nanoha-mama and Hayate-san are from Non-Magical Planet 97, but Fate-mama was born in some weird other dimension... I think she was originally from Mid-Childa though?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Good enough. The last chocolate piece is yours." Sighing with satisfaction, Tomoyo made a tally count. "Now Vivio-chan, I marked the ones you missed, so I want you to go home and study those especially, all right? I did the same for you, Sakura-chan and I'll help you more if you need it. Now then... Vivio-chan, would you like a bag so you can carry those chocolates home to eat with your Mamas?"

Vivio nodded eagerly as she was already biting into one of the chocolate pieces.

Curious as to how these tasted, Sakura also bit into one of hers. "Mm! This is really good! Tastes different from the ones on Earth too."

"That's because the ingredients grown here are made differently. And I added some orange liqueur to these."

Sakura frowned. "Is that really okay to be giving Vivio?"

Tomoyo waved off her concern as she stood up to retrieve a decorative bag. "It's all right; I added a little distilling water to counteract the alcohol. And just in case, I didn't add enough to get even a child drunk, so it's fine."

Sakura hummed thoughtfully before shrugging it off and throwing another piece into her mouth. Soon thereafter, Vivio was picked up by Nanoha and Fate, who were on their way to visit the pet shop again, this time with Vivio. Nearly six months had passed since they had last gone, and they finally believed they knew what Vivio would like most. It had taken many disagreeable nights before the parents could compromise on what would be a suitable pet- a shapeshifting blob called Spot. Rumor had it that it liked to spend time looking like a pet rock.

Once left alone, Sakura sat on the bed and waited for Tomoyo to finish neatening up things just so.

"Tomoyo."

"Hmm?" Tomoyo smiled as she joined Sakura on the bed. "What is it?"

"Seriously, my- our place is almost completely furnished now. When it's done, do you want to invite Hayate to sleepover?"

"Three people, one bed?"

"It's a really big bed, Tomoyo. It could probably fit _four_ people if they're all as thin as the people around here."

Tomoyo giggled and leaned against Sakura's shoulder. "Well, I suppose I could. Hayate's gotten used to having you near again, and we've established normal levels of communication at least. Who sleeps in the middle though?"

"You?"

Tomoyo flushed. "You do know that Hayate gropes people in her sleep, right?"

Sakura nodded. "You told me. You want me to stop her if I see her doing it?"

Tomoyo reddened more. "I... well... if you're okay with it..."

"You worry too much. I always hug you when I sleep, don't I? I'll feel it if she does anything."

"Well... if you're sure..."

"It'll be fun! Maybe even enough to break the ice. I think Hayate's been avoiding me lately, don't you think?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "After what you did? Why wouldn't she?"

"I only set the score straight."

Tomoyo sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her."

Sakura grinned and hugged Tomoyo. "Thanks. You're the best."

"Mm... Tell me something though?" Tomoyo looked up at Sakura. "Why are you so insistent on a sleepover?"

Sakura hummed lightly before kissing Tomoyo's ear. "Maybe I just want to make sure we can still be friends."

"You and Hayate? I'm sure you can. But I think it would help if you stopped trying to intimidate her."

"Intimidate her? Me?" Sakura looked perfectly dense, which Tomoyo had well learned that Sakura had grown out of. "But she's Commander Yagami, one of the Three Aces. How could I possibly intimidate her?"

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. "Fine. Never mind."

Sakura let a long silence drift between them until she asked, oddly quiet, "Do you still like me, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo turned her head so quickly, Sakura was whapped with a face-full of hair. Tomoyo apologized quickly before asking, "Sakura? Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's been a hard year on me." Sakura smiled, even as she avoided Tomoyo's searching look. "Away from you, in a world where I knew no one, even the crew that was supposed to be working with me... ah, I got to know them just fine, but it was still a rough start. But the last few months were especially hard to deal with. You remember the Last Judgment, how it was a world where everyone involved would forget the feeling of loving the person they cared about most?"

Tomoyo nodded, a gentle hand covering Sakura's.

"It was like that, except worse, because during the war, strangers indiscriminately killed each other or made very good attempts to do so. Rather than simply forgetting their love for someone, it was more like they had acquired some unnatural hatred for each other. A hatred that bespoke no rhyme or reason. It was... horrible to watch. And really difficult to attempt fighting off, when... how can you know which side to protect? If you protect one side, that side will be free to launch more attacks on innocents too close to the opponent. And if you protect the other, the same happens in reverse. People who were simply trying to go on with their daily lives... instant casualties. And I was so afraid that I would come out acting like one of those cold murderers. But my team captain... she gave me a talking to, she made me remember that for every life that is lost, several more are spared in another area of the world. The sooner that we ended the rebellion and set up a peace treaty, the sooner the remaining innocents could be taken out of harm's way. Perhaps not purposely, but long enough to maybe give them a fighting chance. And she said... she said as long as someone I could entrust my heart to, I could be a murderer in good faith during times of war, and keep my humanity when I came home to the one I loved most. And when everything ended... I knew she was right. And I knew then that I will never be the same without you."

Sakura breathed out raggedly. "That's why... Hayate makes me sensitive. I can't let you go, Tomoyo. Not now, not ever. But I don't want to control you. I don't want to make you do anything you aren't willing to do. I want to give you the freedom that anyone deserves, to live and die in control of their destinies. But when I see you with her... I become afraid. So afraid. I want to grow past this though. I don't want Hayate to be seen as Public Enemy #1 forever. So... please? Help me?"

Tomoyo sighed lightly, running her fingers down the line of Sakura's jaw. "Sakura... Even if I were on another planet, another galaxy, and harbored love for someone else... my love for you would always remain intact. I will never dislike you or like you any less than I do right at this moment. If you become a mass murderer, which I know you won't because it's not you, I will still stand by you. If the whole world was against you... I would still tell you that I love you, every day if necessary. You are my precious person, Sakura. Nothing in all these worlds will change that fact."

"What if you lose your memory?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Trust me, give me five days with you and I'll be back in love with you."

Sakura smiled, although the sadness was still in her eyes. "Thank you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, leaning up to kiss her. "I'm always here for you. Just like you are for me, right?"

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes to absorb Tomoyo's presence fully. "Right."

A/N: Uwah, yay, reviews from different people! :O You know what, I think I figured it out. Different people notice chapters on the weekend than the weekday people. (the hit counts jumped up like by 30 just this morning) whee... thank you for your comments. :D Make me happy-desu. A chapter mainly devoted to showing changes now that Sakura is back, changed but still very much in love with Tomoyo. (I'm a sucker for speeches of devotion... esp during war-military settings) Hmm... so what next I wonder...


	20. SakuHaya SekuHara

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked), nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, life on Mid-Childa continues. Vivio is growing smarter and at the same time more curious with every passing experience. Tomoyo studies hard and becomes the school nurse at Vivio's school and eventually achieves "A" class ranking. With this, she is now able to go on mission as the residential support healer, whenever Sakura should go on another dangerous mission.

A/N: You know, I don't think I did too badly in following a SakuTomo storyline in MGLN world. It's just that the break between them was a catalyst for conflicts in their relationship (as was Hayate). Stories demand conflict so people don't die of fluff cavities.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** What can Sakura be planning? Sleepover? Threesome? Oh, but how she still loves Tomoyo...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, VivioVita, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter Twenty**

"How does it feel?"

Hayate nodded with a small, pleased smile. She twirled around in her new latest outfit. "Very nice work, Tomoyo-chan. Did it take long to make? I know you've been busy lately."

Tomoyo laughed and waved it off. "Oh, this sort of thing is nothing... Really, you give me a month to do something that would take a few hours if I really worked at it."

Hayate flopped down on the bed, tucking her feet underneath her as she leaned over. "I prefer quality over speed anyway. Have you made anything for Sakura-chan lately?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not since she let me design her barrier jacket. She said it's okay if I focus my clothes-related stuff on you. Sakura-chan said she'd rather go out shopping with me than watch me make something for her, because the attention I devote to it makes her feel embarrassed." Tomoyo paused, giggling as she remembered when Sakura had told her that. "But I'm glad you like it."

"Has there been anything you've made for me that I _haven't_ liked?" Hayate smiled as she shifted her weight off her feet. "But you know, it's a pity I don't have more opportunities to wear these. Since I don't have that many days off and I'm rarely awake enough to do anything at night."

Tomoyo smiled, pointing out, "But you still find time to visit me."

Hayate smiled back. "I'm taking advantage of you being nearby until you officially go live at Sakura-chan's new place. I'll be too tired to go at that point."

"Even though I'll be near Nanoha-san and Fate-san?"

Hayate paused with a thoughtful look. "Maybe I'll visit them more often and go see you and Sakura-chan then."

"We'd like that." Tomoyo changed topics as she remembered, "You know, Sakura-chan still wants you to come sleepover at our new place soon. Is it no good?"

Hayate hesitated. She was still a little wary after the incident a few weeks ago, despite Sakura's insistence the following day that she wasn't going to do anything else. After all, she had first heard of Sakura's plans to ask her to sleepover that night. It wasn't a big deal, sleeping somewhere else on the base, but... it was still Sakura. She did feel a little guilty about taking back her RSVP with the excuse that she had to work overtime, but she did go to her office and work more hours that she didn't technically need. "Well... I don't know if I should... wouldn't it be uncomfortable?"

Tomoyo smiled, placing her hands over Hayate's. "It's really important to Sakura-chan that you two can be comfortable around each other again. She just wants to be friends."

"Friends..." Hayate wondered if she could really call her relationship with Sakura before her mission as that of 'friends'... it might be refreshing. Only if Sakura had truly let the past stay the past though. "Maybe it'll be okay. When did you have in mind?"

Tomoyo's eyes brightened at this. She had been mentioning the idea during their last several meetings, and it seemed Hayate was finally willing to give it a try. "Next Saturday?"

Hayate paused, considering it before nodding. "That should be fine. I rarely go in early, if at all, on Sundays. There's nothing really that requires my attention either."

"That's great!" Tomoyo grinned as she finally let go of Hayate's hands and nodded approvingly. "I'll tell Sakura-chan when she gets back."

Hayate nodded, but frowned as she looked around. "Where did Sakura-chan go...?"

Tomoyo hummed lightly as she started putting away her adjustments kit. "Oh, nowhere special. She said she just wanted to go for a little walk. Talk with her Cards."

Hayate frowned. "Does she talk to them like we can talk to our Intelligent Devices?"

"Mmm... it's more of a... 'feeling' type thing? Only Light and Dark can form human words after all. But she's fond of all of them despite that."

"Ehh... what does she talk about?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I once teased her a little when I caught her doing it aloud. She's so cute when she's talking to them. It's nothing particularly deep or informative... it would be like small talk when you're home alone with a pet... I suppose? Something like that."

Hayate hummed thoughtfully. She refused to acknowledge that she had been distracted by a wayward thought when she heard 'I caught her doing it'. Shaking her head, she stood up. "Well, I should get going. Signum's been really worried about me staying out late by myself these days."

"Really?" Tomoyo frowned, standing up to see Hayate to the door. "But can't she sense when you're all right?"

Hayate smiled. "You can be kidnapped by a friend and still send off waves that you're 'all right', Tomoyo-chan. And by the time you realized, it might be too late. Not that I've ever been kidnapped. I think Signum's worried for a different reason."

For once, Tomoyo seemed confused and not all-knowing. "What kind of different reason?"

Hayate shook her head as the door opened. "Don't worry about it. I'll... Hmm... I guess I'll see you next Saturday then."

"You promise you won't take another rain check?"

Hayate paused, as if she were considering something. Then, she announced with a wink, "If you wear something nice to bed, I'll be sure to work extra hard this week so I can see you in it."

Tomoyo hesitated in a way that made Hayate wonder if it wasn't okay to play around a little. If there was one thing that was nice about having your feelings out in the open was that you could make more jokes that the intended target could understand. But if that wasn't an option... thankfully, Tomoyo broke into a smile. Leaning closer, she whispered, "If you come just after the sun sets, I'll one up you."

Hayate wondered how she planned to accomplish this. Slowly, her quizzical expression melted into a complacent smile. "All right. I'll go home a little earlier from work, see the guardians, take a shower and change, and then I'll head over there. Next Saturday. Okay?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I look forward to it."

As Hayate walked back to her apartment, she realized that she did too.

--

"All right, class dismissed." Even though the bell had rung moments earlier, the schooled children had remained faithfully in their seats until these magic words had been said. Vivio was no exception. She was seriously considering bringing her date home with her tonight and so she had to find him before he went home not knowing. She hadn't managed to eat lunch with him today after all.

"Takamachi-san, may I have a word with you?"

Vivio froze in the middle of putting her notebooks into her bag. That wasn't a good phrase to hear... "Yes, Sister Kaku." She hurried to finish packing her things before going up to the teacher's desk.

Once the last student had left, Sister Kaku began, "Takamachi-san... it has come to my attention that lately, your scores have been becoming... deplorable."

Vivio wasn't entirely sure what deplorable meant, but it didn't sound good. "That can't be! Math's my best subject!"

Kaku coughed lightly and smiled. "I can see your efforts clearly, Takamachi-san, but I'm afraid it's just not up to standards. While your homework is excellent, your test scores leave much to be desired. Which leads me to ask, have you had help outside of class?"

Vivio slowly nodded. "Tomoyo-san helps me a lot. I do my own work though!"

Kaku only continued to look at her gravely, as if she were in the process of telling a child that her favorite cat had died. "Yes, well, do your parents know about this?"

Vivio nodded again, as if the answer were obvious. "Of course they do."

"This is interesting... But I think there's only one thing to do. Takamachi-san, take this to your parents for me," Kaku offered a clean white envelope with the name 'Takamachi' on the back. "And tell them I would like to schedule a parent teacher conference... preferably with Fate-san. I think she's been too lenient on you as far as your outside education goes."

Vivio could only stare at the envelope. She had never had to have a parent teacher conference before... "Y-yes, Sister Kaku. I'll give it to them."

Kaku smiled and nodded. "All right then, Takamachi-san. That is all. You may leave."

Vivio bowed politely before hurrying out of the room, still a little dazed. The boy forgotten, she ran straight to the nurse's clinic, hoping Tomoyo would have, as she always did, a way to explain everything.

"Tomoyo-san!" Maybe that was a bit of a flashy entrance, but she really was worried.

Tomoyo looked up from her deskwork, closing the screens as Vivio came closer. "Oh, Vivio-chan? Are you ready to leave now?"

Vivio nodded, but at the same time, she held up the envelope. "Sister Kaku told me to give this to Fate-mama. Tomoyo-san... what do they do at parent teacher conferences?"

"What do they... Well, Vivio-chan," Tomoyo paused to lean down closer to Vivio's eye level. "They usually talk about the student in question. Not all parent teacher conferences are bad, but did Sister Kaku tell you what it was for?"

Vivio shook her head. "She said something about getting too much help outside of class and not getting good test grades because of it... but I do get good test grades!"

Tomoyo nodded. "You do. And you don't get as much help as others might think."

"Right?" Vivio frowned, looking off to the side. "But what I'm worried about is Nanoha-mama."

"Nanoha-san?" Tomoyo wondered if Vivio really understood why Nanoha disliked Kaku. "Why is that?"

"Well, the last time Sister Kaku visited our home, Nanoha-mama was really mad, remember? A whole lot madder than you usually see her when she's mad about something."

Tomoyo nodded, deciding to see just how far Vivio's observations had come. "Go on."

"And I heard her talking to Fate-mama after she left, and you know, she said, 'If Fate-mama ever meets her alone, I'm going to kill that cackling Kaku woman and take Fate-mama home myself.' That's what she said. So I don't think I want Fate-mama to go to this parent-teacher conference."

Tomoyo smiled. It was refreshing to see how Vivio did her best to look out for her parents even when she didn't entirely understand the motives behind them. "Did Sister Kaku say specifically that Fate-san had to come?"

Vivio shook her head. "She said she 'preferred' Fate-mama. But she didn't say Nanoha-mama couldn't come. But if Nanoha-mama goes, I don't know if she'll play nice. She doesn't like it when I even mention Sister Kaku after all."

"She wouldn't." Tomoyo smiled as she stroked Vivio's hair. "Well, I'll go with you when you give it to both of your parents, and you should let them decide how they're going to handle it, all right?

Vivio seemed openly relieved by this turn of events and nodded eagerly. "Thank you, Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo chuckled as she stood up. "I have to finish moving my things to my new place before that though."

"Can I help?"

"Mm, you know, I think you can, actually. I have a lot of small boxes left to carry over. Come on, let's go."

--

"I like this material. What is it?"

"Mid-childan silk. Their silkworms are much richer than ours back home."

"Mmm... did it cost a lot?"

"Not really. I had some spare money left over from what Hayate-san pays me every month, and I was able to buy enough material with just that. I'm glad you like it."

Sakura smiled as she twirled, letting the light, translucent nightgown float up around her. One could easily see the darker outline of lacy undergarments, but it was hardly noticeable as anything but part of the design of the nightgown. She looked up to appraise Tomoyo's own handmade clothes. Although it was fashioned in the style of average long sleeved pajamas, the sleeves and the leggings past the thighs were the same translucence as Sakura's clothing. All in all, it was very tastefully done. Sakura would also not deny that she enjoyed how her own gentle mauve (pink) shades went well with Tomoyo's blue and lavender. "And Hayate's is done too?"

Tomoyo smiled as she strung a needle through the base material. "Most of it. I think it'll be too tight though. I'll have to make adjustments when she gets here."

Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo, careful to not sit on anything harmful. Tomoyo, preemptive as she was, had already placed her spare needles on the side opposite the one Sakura had been standing near. "You do put a lot of detailed work into these, don't you?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Intricacy in the clothing implies intricacy of the individual wearing it. Also, I think it looks nice. Don't you?"

Sakura nodded resolutely. "I never said it didn't. It just made me think... it must have taken a lot of visits to get the exact right fit that you're always fond of."

"Only in the beginning, when I first got her general measurements. And she always wore undergarments during those times. After I had recorded the details and had the first project done with, she only came by to talk and check on how it was progressing. Hm, what do you think?" Tomoyo lifted the piece to the light.

Sakura smiled as she looked from the garment to the maker. "It looks wonderful."

Tomoyo paused in her inspection of her work at Sakura's words. She'd never expected her to compliment work done for Hayate. But when she looked at Sakura, and caught the glint in Sakura's eyes, she flushed and turned away.

Sakura giggled and stood up just seconds before the bell rang. "She's here."

Tomoyo looked over in surprise. It never ceased to amaze her how much better Sakura was at magical signature detection than her. She didn't mind it in the least, but it always caught her by surprise.

Sakura opened the door and smiled sweetly at the stunned Hayate, who had seen the outfit before the person. "Good evening, Hayate-chan. I'm glad you could make it."

Hayate nodded slowly, still looking between Sakura's eyes and the nightgown. "G-Good evening, Sakura-chan. Is Tomoyo-chan here?"

Sakura grinned as she pulled in the hesitant Hayate and let the door close behind her. "Come on in. And of course Tomoyo's here. See?"

Hayate saw. She definitely could not deny that she saw. Perhaps it was a matter of feelings for the person wearing it, but Hayate inevitably liked Tomoyo's pajamas more than Sakura's.

And then Hayate noticed what Tomoyo had in her hands.

And it occurred to her what Tomoyo had meant by 'one upping' her.

She blushed darkly.

Tomoyo smiled, as innocently as never these days. "I made some lingerie for you, as a request from Sakura-chan. Would you like to try it on?"

Hayate suddenly turned her head from Tomoyo to Sakura, who had gone into the kitchen after leading her to the bedroom. "What...?" She felt like she had just landed in an alternate dimension.

Tomoyo cracked and giggled, motioning Hayate to come over. As Tomoyo went through the gentle process of assuring Hayate that she had not just entered the Twilight Zone, Sakura could be heard moving around in the kitchen and making them all some tea.

"Hayate-chan," Sakura eventually called once the water had finished boiling, "What kind of tea would you like?"

As it would turn out, Hayate was trying on the lingerie at that moment, and so was startled into tripping, thinking that Sakura had come to check up on them.

Gathering her strength, Hayate called back a shaky answer before allowing Tomoyo to help her sit up again. Which of course meant Sakura had to walk in just when Hayate was taking off the lingerie to be adjusted, although thankfully she was covered in the opaque robe Tomoyo had given her to go with it.

Sakura had stopped, a little surprised at first, but she eventually continued walking to the low coffee table and set down the tray. In a most conversational fashion, as if she didn't know Hayate was naked underneath the thin robe, Sakura asked, "So how is it?"

Still trying to recover while covering herself up, Hayate asked in return, "How... how is what?"

Sakura nodded toward the lingerie in Tomoyo's hands. "How is it overall? Drafty? Warm?"

Hayate shook her head. "Just right. Although... you don't actually expect me to... sleep in just that?"

Tomoyo paused in making adjustments. She grinned innocently. "Were you thinking of doing that?"

Sakura offered, "You're free to do as you like. I happen to really like how this one feels so..." Her smile implied, _'If I can wear this, I have no qualms with you wearing that.'_

Hayate still became embarrassed at the thought. It was weird, considering with anyone else, the last thing she would get is embarrassed, and yet with these two... especially when they were together... the consequences were frightening.

The evening, however, managed to pass with a relative amount of calm. Slowly, Hayate became used to the realization that Sakura was openly giving her a chance to joke around with both of them. It came to the point that by the time they decided to turn in for the night, Hayate was no longer uncomfortable with the idea of wearing the lingerie. She did keep on the robe though.

It was like that, with Hayate on one side of Tomoyo and Sakura on the other, that all three were startled awake by Opula announcing a call waiting.

Tomoyo slowly untangled herself from the mess of limbs that were currently splayed over her body and asked who it was.

She was surprised when Opula announced that it was Raising Heart. Tomoyo glanced at Hayate and Sakura, who were sleepy but awake, before telling Opula to send the call through.

"Tomoyo-san!" Vivio had somehow used Raising Heart to contact her. "Nanoha-mama's in really bad shape. Can you come see her right now?"

Tomoyo was already starting to get out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, she had a fight with Fate-mama about the parent teacher conference and she said some mean things and Fate-mama left and Nanoha-mama can't reach her and... and..." Vivio took a deep breath, "I think Fate-mama will come back soon, but I think Nanoha-mama needs more company than just me. She keeps telling me to go to bed, too."

Tomoyo slowed as she realized no one was in physical danger. "What is Nanoha-san doing now?"

Vivio looked off screen and then answered, "She's still baking. This is her fifth batch. I think it's a nervous habit."

Tomoyo nearly tripped as she slipped on her nurse coat and buttoned it over her pajamas. "Baking? At this hour?"

Vivio nodded. "And they taste really bad too. I don't think Nanoha-mama is really even watching what she's doing. I'm kind of afraid she's going to feed them to Fate-mama when she comes back, and I think Fate-mama would actually eat them, and I really don't want that. So please? Come quick?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm on my way, Vivio-chan. Just sit tight, okay?"

Vivio nodded once more and with a formal 'thank you very much', she disconnected. Tomoyo looked over at the bed where Sakura had turned on a light. "Sakura-"

"I know, I heard." Sakura smiled. "You go do cookie damage control."

Tomoyo nodded. "I don't know if I'll be back before morning, but I'll try. And sorry, Hayate-chan."

Hayate smiled. "Don't worry about it. Vivio-chan must trust you a lot to contact you in times like this. Go on, don't disappoint her."

And within ten seconds, Tomoyo had left the two of them alone.

Hayate looked at Sakura. Sakura looked back.

"Wanna go back to sleep?"

Hayate smiled, flopping down as Sakura turned off the light. "As good as done."

Inevitably however, both felt the emptiness between them without Tomoyo there. As such, neither could get to sleep.

Sakura made the first move. "Hayate-chan, are you still awake?"

Hayate opened an eye. "Yeah..."

"Are you cold?"

"No, the blanket's really warm." Hayate tucked it over her shoulders. "Are _you_ cold?"

"A little," Sakura admitted.

Hayate, even through her sleep, was still hesitant. "You can hog the blanket if you want. It's yours after all."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, but it's okay. I'll be all right. I'm not that cold."

Hayate, in shifting to a more comfortable position, touched Sakura's foot with her own. She yelped in surprise. "Your feet are ice cold!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah... that happens."

Gently, Hayate moved her foot up Sakura's leg. She was relieved to find that not all of Sakura was that cold.

"H-Hayate-chan?"

Hayate opened her eyes again, not realizing they had closed. "Hm?" It was hard to see, with no moon out that night.

"No, it's nothing. Good night."

"Mm." Hayate watched as Sakura closed her eyes. "Good night."

Sakura started to draw her knees up, but as if she had caught herself in the act of bad table manners, they meekly extended again.

Hayate smiled, feeling these movements under the sheets. _'She's so cute. She makes me want to hug her.'_

The thought made Hayate freeze, and she wondered desperately if she was starting to harbor feelings for Sakura as well.

Eventually, she shook her head, knowing it wasn't true. She thought plenty of girls were cute. This was no different.

Hayate was content to watch Sakura breath in and out, amazed at how quickly Sakura had managed to fall asleep. One of the fallbacks to being trained to be alert at a moment's notice in case of emergencies was, once you had awoken only to find that you weren't needed, it was hard to go back to sleep. She was glad Sakura still had enough of her non-military self in order to sleep like she did.

That was when Hayate heard it. It was a faint, vague sort of sound, but Hayate knew it was coming from Sakura. She inched closer, trying to identify it better. Sakura then whimpered louder, her hand opening and closing into a fist. As if... she were a baby trying to grasp something that wasn't there.

Instinctively, Hayate placed her hand in Sakura's. She could _feel_ the tension leaving her body. Still sleeping, a smile formed on Sakura's lips. Hayate moved a little closer, squeezing the hand gently but firmly. She wanted to send forth the feeling that Sakura wasn't alone. That it was okay to sleep peacefully.

Like magic, Sakura continued to sleep. Hayate's heart calmed the longer she looked upon this image, and eventually, she fell asleep as well.

A few hours later, Sakura woke up as she felt a hand making smooth circular motions along her thigh. It didn't feel bad in the slightest, but when she looked around, she verified that there was only Hayate with her. Checking the clock, she noted that Tomoyo likely stayed over at Nanoha's.

Which brought her attention back to the hand. Sakura placed her own hand over it to stop it, but her hand was captured in the process. Still, at least she wasn't being felt up anymore. She was about to move Hayate's hand closer to the body that owned it, when she noticed that Hayate's left hand and her right hand were already loosely intertwined. She wondered when that had happened.

Sakura looked at Hayate's expression and noticed that the Commander breathed through her mouth, unsettling her hair every time she exhaled. She smiled. It was quite cute to watch. Ultimately, Sakura placed Hayate's hand over her waist and moved closer to cuddle with Hayate.

Hayate moaned slightly at the point where their breasts touched, but gave off no signs of awakening. Satisfied, Sakura tucked in her chin and let sleep overtake her as she felt the casual warmth of Hayate's breath on her face.

About half an hour before dawn, Hayate woke up to the sound of the door opening. But the first thing she noticed was that Sakura's lips were mere centimeters from her own. As her breathing accelerated in her panic state, she made a quick mental check of where her hands were.

She froze when she realized one hand was inbetween the mattress and a breast, while the other seemed to be in the process of stroking Sakura's back...

Mission abort, mission abort! High danger!

But even as she tried to back out of it, knowing Sakura couldn't possibly be happy about the turn of events if she were to wake up now, Hayate found herself royally stuck. An arm was wrapped around her own waist, and her trapped hand was apparently being held by Sakura's.

There was no way out. And where was Tomoyo...?

"Hayate-chan? Did I wake you?"

Hayate didn't know whether to relax or panic more at the sound of Tomoyo's whisper. Following her previous line of thought, she panicked more. "Mm!"

She felt a dip in the bed as Tomoyo climbed on from Sakura's side. She seemed amused by the turn of events, despite Hayate's obvious discomfort.

_"Tomoyo! Help me!" _Hayate pleaded with her eyes as well.

Tomoyo only smiled as she gently pulled Sakura's hair away from her face. _"Isn't she cute when she's sleeping?"_

_"Yes- I mean, that's not the point! Tomoyo!"_

Tomoyo giggled. _"Want to see something interesting? I'll let you in on a secret of Sakura's."_

Hayate didn't want to know any secrets. Secrets meant she would be hounded for having learned them. She tried to shake her head, but she was afraid she would wake up Sakura.

Tomoyo scooted off the bed just enough to reach into a side drawer and pulled out...

Hayate's eyes widened. _"Don't you dare."_

_"Better cover your ears."_

_"Tomo-!"_

Tomoyo placed the horn by Sakura's ear and let it roar.

Hayate's body moved of its own accord, straight out of harm's way. Yet, as she looked at Sakura, she was amazed to find that she was still sleeping like a log. "How...?"

Tomoyo smiled as she put away the horn. "Alarm clocks don't really work on Sakura-chan. But if you do this..." Tomoyo leaned down and gently licked along the rim of Sakura's exposed ear.

"Hyiii! (I'm not good at startled shriek onomatopoeias)" Sakura sat up in bed, a hand on her ear. "What...?" She saw Tomoyo and calmed. "Oh. Is it morning already?"

Tomoyo giggled. "A little earlier than that. But good morning, Sakura."

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she smiled. "Mm. Good morning, Tomoyo. Ah, good morning to you, too, Hayate-chan. Eh? What's wrong?"

Hayate shook herself out of her daze and did her best to smile. "It's nothing. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Sakura smiled. "It was really nice. Tomoyo, when did you get back?"

Tomoyo hummed, "I came back just now."

Sakura paused, realizing that her pleasant night had largely been due to Hayate's presence. "Hnh. Hayate-chan, what about you? Did you sleep well?"

Again, Hayate had to force herself out of a daze. "Ah, yes, I did. You picked very well with this bed." Before things could grow uncomfortable, Hayate moved to stand up and walk around. "How is Nanoha-chan?"

Tomoyo nodded as she gave Sakura a morning hug. "It was a bit difficult to convince her to stop baking and go to bed, but I managed. Vivio helped a lot in that respect. I tried to salvage what cookies I could, but most of them were very much inedible."

"How could you tell? Without eating them?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Well, it helped that some batches were burnt charcoal black. The kitchen fans were on full power, but it still smelled when I left."

Hayate hummed thoughtfully as she went over to her bag and took out the clothes she had worn there. "Did Fate-chan come back?"

"Yes, just before I left. She apologized for any trouble she had caused and that she would handle things when Nanoha-san woke up. So I took my leave."

Hayate nodded. "Well, that's good. Do you mind if I take a shower? I know it's still early but..."

Sakura smiled. "Go right ahead. The bathroom is over there, just past the kitchen. Use whichever towel you like."

Hayate smiled back. "Thank you. Then, if you'll excuse me..."

Sakura didn't say anything as Hayate left their company, until she heard the water running. "Do you think things are okay now?"

"It'll take some more time," Tomoyo admitted, "But I think things will be okay."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with soft amusement in her eyes. "You didn't stage something with Vivio so that I would spend time alone with Hayate, did you?"

Tomoyo held her hands up in defense. "It was a genuine crisis call, I promise! So did you do any 'bonding'?"

Sakura laughed. "We slept, that's all."

Tomoyo hummed, not quite believing it. The smile that she had seen on Sakura's face before she had awoken spoke of a different story. But she let it go for now. "Want to get changed?"

"You're not going to take a shower?"

Tomoyo shrugged lightly. "Not for lounging around here. Maybe later in the morning."

Sakura considered it, and then nodded. As she slipped out of bed and went to the closet, she asked, "Did you want to do anything today?"

"No, not particularly." Tomoyo started to make the bed. "Did you?"

"No, not really."

Sakura and Tomoyo shared a look. Laughing, they both turned away again.

Sakura offered, "Say... do you want to train together?"

Tomoyo dropped the sheets she had gathered in her hands. With the way her heart was racing, one might have thought Sakura had asked her to marry her. "W-what?"

Sakura smiled as she leaned against the closet door. "Train together. To raise our compatibility when it comes to working with our magic." She tilted her head questioningly. "Is it a 'no'?"

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I'd love to." Tomoyo's elation was hardly hidden by a frown. "But where? How?"

Sakura tapped her chin, and then laughed as she admitted, "I don't know. Earlier, when I was thinking of it, I figured Nanoha-san would know. But she might not be in the mood to answer questions... Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo had stood up, crossed the room, and wrapped her arms around Sakura faster than either had realized. "I'll go with you. Let's hurry? I can't wait to get started."

Sakura smiled and kissed Tomoyo's hair before turning back to their wardrobe selection. "Then let's pick something practical for today."

A few minutes later, Hayate came back from her shower, a towel absently trying her hair. "Tomoyo-chan, do you know where-"

Hayate's jaw dropped slightly when she saw Tomoyo turn, her face aglow with some unspoken happiness. Hayate flushed a little as her feelings surged to the surface, grabbing this token memory before crawling back to the depths of Hayate's heart. Clearing her throat, Hayate asked, "Do you know where my hair ribbon went? I realized when I went into the shower that I didn't know where it was."

Tomoyo smiled as brilliantly as ever as she picked said ribbon off the nighttable and rushed to give it to Hayate. Hayate was just a little stunned when Tomoyo placed it in her hands before encasing her hands in her own. She was floored when Tomoyo leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, as if it were normal.

Hayate felt The Fear run through her. She looked around for Sakura.

She found her looking at the mirror as she fixed her hair. She didn't seem to be paying attention. Hayate looked between the two and wondered if Tomoyo's mood was because they were going on a date or the like. "Are you two headed somewhere? So early?"

Sakura answered with the most direct nonchalance, "We decided we're going to go for a morning jog. Do you want to come with us?"

Hayate waved it off hurriedly, "Ah, I should be getting home soon. And I'm not much of a fan of jogging. You two have fun though."

It was then that Tomoyo whispered to her, through their mind link, _"Sakura said it's just about official."_

Hayate frowned, not sure she was understanding.

_"In a few more months, I'll be authorized to go on missions with Sakura."_

Somehow, even though Hayate knew this was why Tomoyo was so happy... she couldn't help but feel... a bit sad.

She didn't like the idea of Tomoyo possibly becoming a casualty of war, like Sakura nearly escaped being.

But she smiled and nodded, for Tomoyo's sake. _"That's great. Congratulations."_

A/N: Ah, didn't feel like updating yesterday. Was in a good mood, just didn't feel like writing. Does anyone remember what I named the older boy taking Vivio to the dance? It's nearing "the end of the year" so I was thinking the next chapter could feature that a little... but I don't know when or what I mentioned was his name and I don't want to make up a new name if someone can find it. XO... how troublesome... ah, and this chapter mentions Kaku Mei cuz I'll feel bad if I make up a character and then never use her again. :o

And so ends a Tomoyo-Hayate-Sakura esque chapter. Tomate, SakuTomo, TomoSakuHaya, SakuHaya, and some SakuTomo to finish. Funness... I love happy love triangles...


	21. Family Problems and Love

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo has successfully integrated with the Lost Logia, and has returned to Mid-Childa with Nanoha and Fate to tune her power use. Sakura, ditching Shaoran who has simply become a magic druggie, follows Tomoyo there six months later, integrating herself into the Mid-Childan military so that no one can say she doesn't belong there. Six months after /that, Sakura and Tomoyo finally share a mutual confession and begin their love life together... only to be separated by Sakura being assigned to far off missions. As Sakura's Jack-of-all-trades power can be used in many unpredictable situations, the military does in fact like to use her, but that means being separate from Tomoyo for much of that time. Although they were able to keep in contact through video-phone for the grander part of the next few months (albeit not as often as either may have liked), nearly a month before Christmas, Sakura drops a bomb. For the next several months, she will be under high surveillance, high danger, and she won't be able to keep in contact with Tomoyo until it's all over.

Meanwhile, back on Mid-Childa, without Sakura's physical presence, Hayate has gotten closer to Tomoyo, even going as far as to falling in love with her. Tomoyo recognizes this, perhaps even before Hayate does, and does her best to resist, staying true to her feelings for Sakura. However, as she finds herself liking Hayate more and more, she is at a loss at what to do. The Lost Logia, who has bonded with her in a way that only an intelligent artifact could, takes matters in its own hands, forming a familiar for Tomoyo even without Tomoyo's conscious approval. A "forced familiar," Freya is hell-bent on doing whatever it takes to protect Tomoyo's true desires. Even if it means making Hayate "Public Enemy #1".

In the background, life on Mid-Childa continues. Vivio is growing smarter and at the same time more curious with every passing experience. Tomoyo studies hard and becomes the school nurse at Vivio's school and eventually achieves "A" class ranking. With this, she is now able to go on mission as the residential support healer, whenever Sakura should go on another dangerous mission.

A/N: You know, I don't think I did too badly in following a SakuTomo storyline in MGLN world. It's just that the break between them was a catalyst for conflicts in their relationship (as was Hayate). Stories demand conflict so people don't die of fluff cavities.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Together forever... Sakura finally has what she dreamed of so long ago. She can fight side by side with Tomoyo. But is it all that it's cracked up to be?

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: YuunoArf, VivioVita, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 21**

"Nanoha! Why is it so hard for you to have a little faith in me?" Fate sighed, exasperated by the argument that had gone on for far too long already. Even she had her limits. "_Nothing _happened_._"

"It's suspicious. _Very _suspicious." Nanoha folded her arms, her stubbornness still apparent even though she had lowered her voice since a few minutes ago. "What kind of parent teacher conference takes place in the _teacher's_ home? I can understand being at the child's home maybe, but not the other way around! She tried something, didn't she? Just tell me!"

"'Tried something' and _succeeding _in doing something are completely different things, Nanoha."  
"So she _did_ do something!"

Fate sighed again, finally giving in to her tiredness. "It wasn't a big deal."

"If it wasn't a big deal, why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Because you're going to overreact and get mad at me and attack Vivio's math teacher!"

"I'm _already_ overreacting and getting mad at you!"

"That's exactly why!"

They both went silent, staring obstinately at each other.

Then, in a soft voice, Nanoha conceded, "Fine. I promise I won't get mad and attack her, whatever it was that she did. So just tell me."

Fate frowned with light suspicion. "You really promise?"

Nanoha nodded. "I promise."

Fate let the silence set in a little longer before she nodded. "Okay. Then come sit down by me."

Nanoha frowned, hesitating even as she took a step forward. "Why?"

"Because I'd rather have you by my side than fight with you. I learned that a long time ago. And besides, is it so strange to want to hug the woman you love?"

This was enough to convince Nanoha to sit down obediently. Fate wrapped her arms around her, relishing these few moments of peace. Nanoha eventually mumbled, "So... what happened? Why did you take so long to get home?"

"Well, after we finally agreed that I would be the one to go, I took the main road to get there faster, but there had been an accident and there was a lot of traffic. So by the time I got there it was close to nine already."

Nanoha nodded slightly, still pouting even as Fate affectionately ran her fingers through her hair.

"We talked about Vivio for some time, first about her schoolwork, which were, as we expected, as excellent as we could expect from her."

"I knew it! That conniving little..." Nanoha mumbled some choice words before muttering louder, "I knew my little Vivio-chan couldn't possibly be doing badly in math. So she lied and asked for a meeting just to be alone with you."

Fate nodded slightly. "She didn't deny it when I said what you just said. But she brought up something interesting."

Nanoha gave her a look as if to say there was nothing _that woman_ could say that she would ever consider a good sort of 'interesting.'

Fate continued regardless, although she kept her eyes on Nanoha's expression. "She said that on numerous occasions, she had caught Vivio passing notes to her friends in class instead of paying attention."

Nanoha shrugged lightly. "We did that too. It didn't detract too much from our studies. So what?"

"Nanoha... I think Vivio's being bullied at school."

Nanoha sat straight up and stared at Fate. "But I never saw any-"

"I don't mean the physical sort of bullying," Fate quickly amended. "The notes that Mei caught her with-"

"Could you not use such familiar terms with her?"

Fate sighed and said, "The notes that Kaku-sensei caught her with were actually assorted notes from the other girls in class. She never sent them back. In any case, Kaku-sensei read through them, and even showed them to me. They... you remember that boy that she said she wants to go to the end-of-the-year dance with?"

Nanoha nodded. "Is it because of him?"

"Mm... yes and no. Well... it turns out that he's a bit of an idol and a children's version of a playboy in the school. He... he has quite the fan club."

"And the other girls are a part of that fan club?"

Fate nodded. "The notes are childish in nature, but for someone like Vivio, I'm sure it would hurt a lot. And... while most of the notes are just trying to make her break up with him, it's the... reasons they give for why they think she should that bothers me."

The anger had left Nanoha's face completely by now. She was merely a mother worried for her child. "It has to do with us, doesn't it?"

Again, Fate could only nod. "They've been teasing her about her eyes for a while now; I thought they grew tired of it and stopped, but now... with Kaku-sensei in the picture..."

"Hold on. 'In the picture'? How is she 'in the picture'?"

Fate sighed. "I'm sorry, Nanoha, but if there is one thing you have to admit, Vivio does look more like what would happen if you forced together my and Kaku-sensei's genes. Her hair, her eyes... even the tone of her skin. At least, more so then you and me. They're saying that the school idol shouldn't be with a girl like Vivio who isn't normal."

Nanoha tried to fight it with logic. "Vivio _is_ normal. She may not be like everyone else, but she's just like a normal girl!"

"I know, Nanoha. _I_ know. But they're also saying that she must have been adopted, because Kaku-sensei looks more like her mom than... than you do."

"Vivio knows she was adopted. And she's fine with it. She still loves us like we do her."

"That was the other thing. They said a child adopted by a lesbian couple is and will always be just as perverted. So a 'weird, orphaned, perverted girl like her' should stop bother the idol."

Nanoha let out a sound of disgust, burying her face into Fate's shoulder. "How long has this been going on?"

"Kaku-sensei she found the first note soon after the boy asked Vivio out, and she told the girls to stop it, but she found other notes since then..."

"I'm going to punish those brats. Did you get names? No, I'll get them from Vivio. She can identify them before-"

"Nanoha! Violence isn't going to solve anything." Fate shook her head. "It might stop them for a little bit, but then they'll just tease her about her overprotective 'fake mother' who gets into her child's business."

Nanoha frowned. "Then what should we do?"

"Aren't you missing something?" Fate's eyes showed even more concern than Nanoha did at that moment. "Aren't you wondering why Vivio hasn't told us about any of this from the beginning?"

"Well... Vivio's the sort of girl who wouldn't want her parents to worry..." Even as she defended her daughter's inaction, her resolve faltered.

"If she keeps something like this from us _now_, aren't you worried about what will happen in the future? What if she _really_ gets bullied? Mugged? What if this is just the start to a history with her getting hurt and hiding it from us? Nanoha, before we decide what to do about them, we have to think about Vivio. This... I think we have to talk to her about this."

Nanoha nodded, as if it were an obvious matter. "We'll talk to her as soon as Tomoyo-san brings her back here. And you know I don't want her to keep secrets from us. I know there are some things better left undiscussed with your parents, but this isn't one of them. She has to know that she can and should tell us about these sort of things."

"Kaku-sensei also said when she had tried to talk to Vivio about it when she first found out about it, Vivio had smiled and had specifically asked her to not tell us about it. She planned to keep it a secret from the start."

"Okay, so our little Vivio is a secretkeeper." Nanoha pretended in vain to appear nonplussed at this. "At least we learned she can keep _something_ secret."

"But it's not something we _want_ her to keep secret."

Nanoha sighed. "She's still young. We can't expect her to know distinctions like that right off the bat. And? What else did she say?"

"We talked about Vivio's general behavior in class for quite some time. She's good about volunteering answers, and she mentioned that the others might be a little jealous of her in that regard as well. But Vivio really does seem to try hard to make friends with them."

"But it's not working?"

Fate sighed. "She doesn't seem to have her 'Befriending Beam' on like you do."

Nanoha almost, _almost_ cracked a smile. "'Befriending Beam'? Is that what you call it?"

Fate openly smiled, as if they needed a break from the oppressive thoughts of child rearing. "It's a very powerful Beam too. I was beaten by it. And then there was Reinforce, Vita, and the others all in one shot. Maybe Nanoha-mama should pass on her experience-hardened tips."

Nanoha smiled back. "Maybe I will. If I knew what you were referring to."

Fate chuckled, although it had none of the mirth that it usually might have. "You'll figure something out. But it's about there that I said I should be going home. It was very late at that point after all. Nearly midnight in fact."

"Then nothing else happened?" Nanoha was looking relieved already.

Fate hastily looked upward. "Well... she may have also offered a... solution of a sort."

"Solution? For Vivio? What is it?"

Fate hesitated before opening her mouth, which was enough pointer for Nanoha to put her guard back up again. "She asked me to marry her."

Nanoha flew to her feet. "What! What kind of insane 'solution' is that? It's not even a solution!"

Fate sighed. "She said Vivio's parents should be married and her rightful, biological parents if applicable. And since she had found me again..."

"That doesn't mean anything! She can't just-"

"Nanoha?" Fate stood up and grabbed Nanoha's wrist as she turned to leave. "Nanoha, where are you going? You promised, remember?"

"I'm not mad! I'm going to _calmly_ command Raising Heart to fry her sorry a-"

"Nanoha!" Fate pulled Nanoha into a tight embrace. "I turned her down. A proposal that isn't accepted doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"That's beside the point! No one should be proposing to you but me! I wanted to be the first!"

"But she wasn't even-" Fate stopped, knowing that Hell would break loose if she finished that sentence.

Nanoha was too smart though. She stopped struggling, and her voice lowered several notches. "What did you just say?"

Fate let Nanoha go. This was bad. This was bad... "Uh... nothing! Nothing at all."

Nanoha turned on her feel and stared hard at Fate. "Fate Testerossa Harlaown, don't give me that. Just how many proposals _have_ you received?"

Fate debated her choices. She could tell the truth, that she didn't remember, but Nanoha would chase down anyone who had ever so much as spoken to her and fry them alive. She could lie and say only one other, but then Nanoha would expect a name, and she felt very sorry for whichever individual would be on the other end of Raising Heart. "Umm..."

"If you don't answer, you get the couch tonight."

Fate stared. She hadn't even slept in the bed _last_ night. Couldn't she just give her a break? "Nanoha... don't be like this..."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes. She was mad again. "Tell me."

"I don't know..." Fate twiddle her fingers as she tried to look anywhere else but Nanoha's piercing eyes. "I don't think very many of them were serious... and I don't really remember their names... and it's not like I kept count..."

"_That_ many?"

Uh oh. Wrong answer.

"And do you care to tell me why, in all these years we've been together, I've never seen even one of these 'proposals'?"

"Uh... They happened on other planets? While I was on missions?"

Nanoha hung her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.

Fate noticed that her fists were shaking. Nervously, she tried to calm Nanoha down. "Well, we're the three Aces, after all. It comes with the title. Hayate probably had more proposals than even I do. And you... surely you've had your share of them too, right?"

"Not one."

"W-what?"

"Not one!" Nanoha turned her eyes on Fate again, and she saw the tears being squeezed out on the sides. "Because everyone _I_ know knows that the only one who will ever be in my heart that way is Fate-chan! They know that _I'm_ devoted to you, and only you! But... but I guess we weren't both like that."

"Nanoha... you know that's-"

Nanoha threw off the hand Fate tried to place on her arm. Turning, she muttered, "Sorry, I think I need to go cool off for a while."

Nanoha turned and walked unhindered to the door. By the time it occurred to Fate that Nanoha could have just staged that whole thing so that Fate would let her leave to track down Kaku Mei, it was too late. When she opened the door after Nanoha, Nanoha was long gone.

Several miles away, not long thereafter, a large, resounding BOOM could be heard. The likes of which only a Starlight Breaker could produce.

Fate cursed as she headed towards Nanoha and the inevitable destruction she knew her lover would be leaving in her wake.

--

"Come on, harder! Make it harder, Sakura-chan!"

"H-harder? But this is as hard as I can make it..."

"I can't show you how far I've... just put everything you have into it! I can take it!"

"B-but Tomoyo-chan..."

"Just do it!"

"Ahm... ahm... then... Fiery! You're up!"

Tomoyo grunted as she pushed her shield to impossible levels in order to protect herself from the attack, but when she realized Sakura had pulled out the Fiery Card of all things, she quickly tried to invert her shield so that it would create a protective bubble around the flames, preventing them from setting the nearby trees on fire. She managed to hold it for a few seconds, but ultimately, she felt her strength leave her and she fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Fiery, that's enough!" Sakura called off her attack and ran towards Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Are you all right?"

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I'm... fine. It seems I still have a long way to go..."

Sakura shook her head quickly. "You're great just the way you are! You have a very strong protection spell, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo shifted before clasping her hands together to chant a self energizing spell, otherwise known as meditation. Incidentally, however, she was too tired to do even this, and she let her hands drift to her sides.

Sakura frowned. "We've been at it all morning. Let's take a break, okay? Okay?"

"All... all right, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and hugged Tomoyo. "Thank you."

Tomoyo yelped and threw her arms around Sakura instinctively as she felt her body leave the ground. "S-Sakura! Warn me before doing things like that!"

Sakura laughed nervously, her wings flapping as she took them closer to civilization. Although they hadn't left the base, they had gone far in trying to keep damage to civilians to a minimum. "How do you feel?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Tomoyo let her eyes slip closed, taking the chance to soak in the experience of being carried through the sky in Sakura's arms. "Just a little... worn out is all."

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, are you sleeping?"

Tomoyo opened one eye and saw Sakura's concerned face. She brought up a hand and stroked her cheek. "Sakura-chan... I love you."

This seemed to throw Sakura for a loop even as she responded, "Eh? I love you, too, but eh? Why...?"

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "Sometimes I think you may be a little too sweet to me. Let's have shaved ice with our lunch today, hm? I believe the East cafeteria has them in stock."

Once again confused by the sudden change in topic, Sakura could only nod and obey. But on their way to the cafeteria, Tomoyo did not fail to notice that Sakura never really stopped looking at her.

There was a unique, undeniable pleasure in knowing that.

"Tomoyo-san! Sakura-san!" Vivio ran up to them as soon as she noticed them landing. "How was it?"

Tomoyo smiled at Vivio, even as she privately scanned Vivio for any harm done to her. She would never forgive herself if Vivio came under any harm, especially when her parents had entrusted her temporarily to her care. "It was excellent. So what did you do with Vita-san after we ran together?"

Vivio grinned as she held Tomoyo's hand and they walked into the cafeteria together. "Vita-chan showed me a patch of wild flowers and we made flower crowns. See?"

Tomoyo nodded as she pointedly looked at the crown that Vivio was now sporting. "You look very cute, Vivio-chan. And where is Vita-san now?" She looked around, but she couldn't see the guardian anywhere.

"She said she had other stuff to do once she saw you coming down." Vivio smiled and swung Tomoyo's hand back and forth. "But it's okay. We have a lot of fun together."

"I'm glad. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat with Sakura-chan and me?"

"Mm!"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura to make sure this was all right, and received a smile in response.

Sakura turned to Vivio and asked, "Say, Vivio-chan, it doesn't bother you that your parents always have other people watch you? Don't you miss them?"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo frowned in Sakura's direction, although she had had similar thoughts in the past.

"Nope!" Vivio grinned, and then paused, clarifying, "I love Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama most, but the 'other people' are part of my family too. That's what Mama told me. And Mama said that there are times she can't protect me, and that's why she asks her friends to keep an eye on me too." Vivio let her voice drop to a conspiratorial whisper and added, "There was some trouble when they first adopted me, and they've been a little overprotective ever since. I've gotten used to it, so I don't really mind. They protect everyone, after all."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I see. You understand a lot, don't you, Vivio-chan?"

Vivio grinned again and nodded. "Mm! My family teaches me a lot. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama explain most of it to me, but it's because I'm allowed to spend so much time with different people that they trust that I can learn even more. Like how to make Ménage Pie."

Tomoyo smiled. "It's meringue, Vivio-chan."

"Yeah, that!" Vivio giggled as she accepted the tray Tomoyo offered her. After asking for the food that she wanted, Vivio continued, "I like Tomoyo-san a lot, too. You're really nice."

Tomoyo tapped Vivio's nose. "It's only because Vivio-chan is nice to me too."

"No, Tomoyo-san is nicer!"

As they playfully argued back and forth as to who was the nicer of the two, Sakura was content to simply fall back and watch the two of them. When they had found a table to sit at, Vivio finally huffed and consulted Sakura. "Sakura-san, what do you think? Tomoyo-san is nicer, right?"

Sakura hummed softly. "Hmm... I wonder..." She smiled when she saw Tomoyo's shocked look. "I think... Vivio-chan is one of the nicest children I've ever met, while Tomoyo-chan is more of a ... a more mature sort of nice. It's always been that way, I think."

Vivio stared at her in wonder. "That means?"

"I think you're both plenty nice, in your own way."

"Ah!" Vivio puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "Hayate-san said batting for both teams is bad conduct!"

The two adults looked at each other and then Tomoyo asked, "Vivio-chan, do you know what 'conduct' means?"

Vivio frowned. "Of course I do. It means... it means... it's like the way you do things. Bad conduct is like bad manners. Why?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just thinking that Vivio learns very well for someone so young. Your parents must be very proud of you."

Vivio grinned, not even bothering to testify to that.

--

"Shamal, are you in? My hands are... occupied at the moment."

"Fate-chan?" The door swung open of their own accord, revealing Shamal in her lab coat. She was already in the process of standing up, but she hurried over when she saw the battered and bruised Nanoha in her hands. "Set her down on the bed. What happened? Did someone attack you? You're hurt too..."

"Ah, no, it wasn't like that." Fate smiled sheepishly as she set Nanoha down. "Nanoha got really mad and started blowing random things up in the middle of nowhere and she wouldn't let me get close to her so... since she was using Raising Heart, I resorted to using Bardiche."

Shamal raised an eyebrow even as she checked the extent of the injuries before beginning to heal the unconscious Nanoha. "You sparred?"

"Mm... something like that." Fate wasn't sure Nanoha would like it if she told anyone about the absurd use of intelligent devices that had resorted in Nanoha's mindnumbing embarrassment, allowing Fate to come up behind her and knock her out. "It reminded me that we haven't tested each other like that in a long time. I may ask her to spar again when she's not mad or anything."

"What was she mad about?"

Fate smiled even as she blushed and looked down at Nanoha. "It was about my admirers."

Shamal smiled. "Nanoha is very protective of you."

"I know." Fate reached forward and held Nanoha's hand. "I'm very protective of her too, in my own way."

"Okay, she should be okay for now. Let's heal you."

Fate obediently let herself be healed, feeling the magic wash over her. "Shamal..."

"Hm?"

"How many spectators do you think would be enough to show Nanoha that I love only her... without embarrassing her so much that she gets mad at me?"

"I..." Shamal paused, and then smiled. "Depending on what you're planning, I don't think Nanoha would be really mad at you no matter how many spectators there were. But there is a time and a place for everything."

Fate nodded, watching Nanoha breathe in and out as she slept. "I'm thinking about... doing it soon."

"'It'?"

"It."

"You acquired the goods?"

"Mmhmm."

"You think it's big enough to please her?"

"Nanoha always told me, it doesn't matter how big you are or what you can't do. It's a matter of how much impact you have with what you _can_ do. It'll be all right, as long as you're stronger and harder..." Fate smiled as she leaned down and kissed Nanoha. "Right, Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha moved a little in her sleep, but she was smiling a little.

Fate turned back to Shamal as her injuries finished healing. "Can I count on you to round people up for me? I have a mission in a few days, but I'll be back soon."

"For after you return? Do you want to set a date?"

Fate shook her head. "It'll be soon enough. I just hope Nanoha can be patient for a little longer."

"She won't care once it happens."

Fate smiled as she stood up. "I know. I have to go take care of some business. Can I leave Nanoha in your care until she at least wakes up?"

Shamal smiled in return. "Of course. Should I tell her where you went?"

"I'll handle it when the time comes. It's better for you if you remain ignorant, I think."

"Can I assume you're going into dangerous territory then?"

"Only to Nanoha."

Shamal hummed and then nodded. "I'll tell Nanoha-chan that she can see you when you come home."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Fate-chan. Take care."

Fate nodded and smiled once more before exiting the private clinic. She estimated how long it would take Nanoha to wake up and surmised that she didn't have long to go. She had to finish up loose ends quickly.

"Bardiche."

"Yes, Sir."  
"Contact Kaku Mei."

"Yes, Sir. Connected."

Fate looked around her, assuring that the hallway was truly as deserted and tucked away as she believed. She then greeted the face she saw. "Mei."

Mei nodded. "Fate."

"I appreciate everything you've tried to do for Vivio, but I want to make myself clear. I-"

"I know." Mei smiled. "It's for my own health that you're telling me to back off, right?"

Fate smiled. "It would be nice if we could meet as friends, but until Nanoha acknowledges that you are no longer a threat to our happiness as a family, I'm afraid I can't indulge even that."

"I understand. You told me that last night too."

"If you understand, then please. Keep it-"

"-strictly professional. Really Fate, you never change."

"You never do either. You were just as persistent when we first met, so long ago."

"Were you already in love with her then?"

Fate smiled. "I've been in love with her since the moment I opened my eyes and realized that she was the one that let me start my life over."

There was a silence to acknowledge the truth in that statement, before Mei laughed. "Hurry up and get married already then. I'll stop bugging you once you say 'I do.'"

Fate nodded. "If you're good, I'll invite you to the wedding. I'm nearly done making preparations."

"Preparations? Aren't you supposed to do that _with_ her?"

"Not those preparations. That's for later." Fate sighed as she summoned a small item from Bardiche. She held it up so that Mei could see. "Pretty, no?"

"You're prettier."

Fate flushed, closing her fist around the item. "Oh hush you."

Mei chuckled. "All right. I know when I'm beaten. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I was going to recommend moving so that Nanoha doesn't beat you to a pulp when she's conscious again, but then I remembered she has a search spell so you might be doomed anyway."

"Gee, thanks for the warning."

"You asked for it. I warned you before that Nanoha is possessive."

"I saw it firsthand."

Fate shook her head. "Did you feel the explosion a few hours ago?"

"That was her after all then? I'm surprised the authorities didn't go after her."

"I was with her and they contacted me already. I told them I would handle it and I did. So Nanoha isn't in any trouble. But Mei, seriously, will you stop antagonizing Nanoha? I don't want her to be stressed over such a inconsequential matter."

"Is it really inconsequential though?" Mei leaned forward with a soft smile. "Without me, you two wouldn't have Vivio."

"Without _me_, you couldn't have made Vivio. So we're even."

Mei laughed at that. "Think of it however you like it."

"Mei... will you promise?"

"Promise what? To stop talking about how I am Vivio's real mother? Or to give up on you?"

"Both."

"You drive a hard bargain." Mei took a deep breath and then let out a laborious sigh. "But... I suppose I can. For something in return."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "And what would you like?"

"Don't get in the way of me spending more time with Vivio as her math teacher."

Fate smiled. "Are you a good teacher? Are you nonbiased?"

Mei laughed. "As nonbiased as any mother could be and more!"

"Then I'll see to it that the Takamachi family has nothing to do with you continuing to educate Vivio."

"Thank you." Mei paused and then added, "One more thing."

"Mm?"

"Tell Nanoha-san that I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused her since I've arrived in town. I want her to know that I really mean nothing against her personally. She's a fine girl, the one Fate chose. She will be a good mother to Vivio, I can see that much. She already is."

Fate smiled. "I'll be sure to pass on your words."

"Then... until the next parent teacher conference."

"Until then."

As the line disconnected, Fate let out a soft sigh. That was one thing taken care of. Standing from the slump she had fallen against the wall, she started moving toward the elevator.

"Bardiche. We're going into the city again. Have the car meet me out friend."

"Yes, Sir. Auto-pilot, Start."

Five minutes later, while cruising down the highway into the city, Fate was caught.

"Fate-chan!" Fate winced at the volume of the connection. "Where are you?"

Fate smiled as benevolently as ever. She lied, "I'm taking in my baby for an oil check. Did you sleep well?"

Nanoha pouted, her sour mood having evaporated into seemingly thin air. "Not really. I woke up because I missed you."

"I'll be back soon."

"How soon?"

"As... soon as the oil gets checked. I may have them run a full performance check though."

Nanoha nodded solemnly. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you love your car more than you do me."

"Nonsense." Fate smiled as she declared, "Nanoha _is_ the reason why this car is so special to me."

Having never heard this before, Nanoha became all ears. "What? Why?"

Fate was amazed that Nanoha had never figured it out. "Nanoha... why do you think it is that I learned to drive in the first place?"

"Umm... so you could... drive places?"

"I can fly just as many places I can drive. But really, you have no idea why I bought _this_ car?"

Nanoha frowned. "It looked nice?"

A little part of Fate was about to remark that only a non-car-maniac could look at her car and say it just looked 'nice'. But she had bigger fish to fry. "There's more to it than that. There's the features too."

"It can go really fast?"

"And it purrs when it accelerates."

Nanoha nodded. "Yeah, so? What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing. I was thinking of another part of it."

"What? Tell me."

Fate hummed lightly, debating whether she should clam up at this point. Then, remembering that she had kept too much from Nanoha that morning, decided to reveal her secret. "I bought this car so that we could have quiet dates together."

"Quiet dates...?"

Fate nodded. "It's hard to talk when you're flying together, right? Plus the wind messes with your hair even if you're in your barrier jacket."

Nanoha nodded slowly. "Uh huh..."

"But this car is really well insulated. It's practically sound proof and it has tinted windows to boot."

"Uh huh..."

Fate sighed. She was never going to get Nanoha to see the beauty in her car of choice. "The seats are also very comfortable, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are..."

"And you can push down the back of the seats really far, you know?"

"Yeah..."

"And they're really durable too. They don't wear and tear easily."

"Fate, are you trying to say something...?"  
Fate sighed, giving up all attempts at subtly. The statement that followed was short, blunt, and just vulgar enough to get Nanoha to stop in her tracks.

"...Oh."

Fate added as the finishing touch, "And it has a self cleaning function that takes only ten minutes once you lock the doors."

"... Oh. Oh! That was why... that time... when Signum borrowed your car... after we... you said it'd be okay?"

Fate smiled. She was finally getting it. "Yes."

Nanoha let out a gentle sigh along with a heartfelt smile. "I love you, Fate-chan. You're the best."

"I know. But you're still better. You're the Ace of Aces after all." Fate shook her head. "The Ace of Hearts, too."

"Fate...?"

"Mm?"

"You lost me again."

Fate sighed hopelessly.

A/N: Something of a blah everyday chapter. I really have to think of a name for that boy... I can't just keep calling him "The boy Vivio likes" or "Idol boy" .


	22. Attack of the Acidic Boogers

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more onguard after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** After another fight about Kaku Mei and her disturbing revelations, Fate settles things once and for all between herself and Vivio's "creator". It is revealed that Fate is finally getting up the nerve to propose to Nanoha, but she is planning it carefully. Meanwhile, Vivio tells Sakura and Tomoyo just how well she understands her current situation.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 22**

A few months passed since the debacle with Kaku-sensei and the parent teacher conference and so it was once again June, nearing the two year anniversary of when Tomoyo left Earth. That said, it was nearing the time when a trip home to see family was in order. As Fate had some business to attend to on Earth and Tomoyo voiced a desire for something for once, Fate took it upon herself to see if she could find some sort of makeshift mission that would send them to Non-Magical Planet 97.

It had taken a bit of work, and Fate had been trying for several months already, but finally, that June, Fate could announce that it was happening. Fate expressed the most sincerest of regrets when she told Nanoha that she would have to stay here with Vivio this time around, Fate was at the same time glad that the higher ups had only allowed one of the Aces on this relatively mundane trip. The business she needed to take care of rested on the fact that Nanoha could not be aware that such business existed. It was a surprise after all.

"... And that's the plan. Understood?" Fate looked between Sakura and Tomoyo, waiting for confirmation.

Sakura started to repeat, "We take care of the lifeforms orbiting the Earth during the first shift while you're visiting there, and when you come back..."

"...we'll go down and visit while you finish off the rest." Tomoyo smiled. "It sounds fine to me."

Sakura nodded. "What are these lifeforms though? Wouldn't Earth's technology be enough to pick up on them?"

"These don't get picked up on radars and they blend in well with asteroids and other debris, so it's doubtful that it would raise much attention. Also, they seem to be fairly benign nuisances at the moment. We don't want them to be allowed to grow into real trouble, so sometimes missions like these are given for safety reasons. They're also good for newbie training, if you'll excuse the term." Fate nodded in Tomoyo's direction.

Tomoyo smiled. "I see. But is this really the job of an Enforcer? I somehow had the impression that it was a bit more... prestigious than just pest control."

Fate smiled understandingly. "Well, the truth is Earth doesn't exactly get much trouble these days, so it's hard to find reasons to get over there, especially as an Enforcer. But if I'm with you two, than we can ki- we can take care of both of our issues on the same trip while still doing what TSAB wants us to do. I only received permission for this mission because the person usually in charge of assigning missions like these is an old friend and we worked out a compromise. I'm also supposed to supervise your training as TSAB officers, since you filed for partner missions."

"If we do well together on this mission, we'll be able to make it official then?"

Fate tapped her lip lightly in thought. "It'll make things easier, but the paperwork won't be over yet. TSAB doesn't like allowing partnerships, especially if the two in question are considered very good assets, because the chances of losing both of them in one fell swoop is higher. Even though they'll be there to protect each other, in theory."

"Are you and Nanoha-san partners?"

Fate sighed. "We were trapped into the role of being the three Aces before we had a chance to file for partnership. We have missions together during special circumstances, but we have more vacations together than TSAB related missions lately. We have a triad partnership though, which is better in a way, because it means we get more money for the missions that we complete. It's only better pay by a small margin, however, since it's split between us three. It's not a bad way to go though."

Sakura nodded, and with that, the silence drifted between them uninterrupted for quite some time. However, as they neared where they would go their separate ways, Sakura asked, "When do we leave? And come back?"

"It won't be long, on either count. Be ready to leave by this Saturday. Depending on how long it takes to round up the 'pests', we could be on our way back no more than a week after we arrive."

"That's not very long." Tomoyo smiled. "But I think it might be long enough. Can Freya come?"

"Of course. She's your familiar. She's also your source of offensive spells, since you're a support mage." Fate paused, and then added, "But I wouldn't take her down to Earth with you. Red ostriches might gain too much publicity."

Sakura laughed. "Especially in Japan." They stopped as the paths separated. "Well, we'll see you later then?"

Fate smiled and nodded. "Very soon."

--

"Mama?"

"Keep waving, Vivio-chan. Look, there Fate-mama goes..."

Vivio frowned as she tugged on Nanoha's shirt. She wasn't blind. She could see the tears welling up. But why was this trip any different than the others? "Ma...ma?"

Eventually, the space shuttle left and any traces of Fate's vessel would not be visible to the naked eye. As if acknowledging this, Nanoha's hand fell to her side. Her eyes were still staring off into the distance.

Vivio took Nanoha's hand in hers, as if sensing that she needed her presence. "Mama, Fate-mama will be back soon. She said she would."

"I know, Vivio-chan. I know." Nanoha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves as she released the air. Smiling down towards Vivio, she asked, "Well then, that's that. Vivio-chan, would you like to help me put something together for Fate-mama when she gets back?"

Vivio tilted her head, a little confused. "Doesn't Mama have people to train? Like always?"

Nanoha wiped away the remains of tears with her free hand as she led Vivio back out of the port. "Nanoha-mama put them all on self-training until Fate-mama comes back. For now, I want to spend as much time as I can with Vivio-chan. You're on a holiday from school, aren't you?"

Vivio nodded slowly. "Is it really all right?"

Nanoha smiled. "It's all right."

Vivio was hesitant at first, but she let herself smile. It wasn't often that Nanoha took time off from work just to spend it with Vivio, so she had to make the most of it. "Okay then. What are we going to do first?"

"We're going to do everything that isn't normally allowed when Fate-mama is here. And you're going to keep this a secret from Fate-mama for as long as possible. And I'm going to teach you how to put your memory to its best capacity, so that you can practice magic that I introduce to you. In exchange..."

Vivio was already in awe with how much Nanoha was saying she was going to let her get away with. This wasn't like the usual strict Nanoha. "In exchange? What do I have to do?"

Nanoha unlocked the car so that they could both climb in. After setting it to auto-pilot, Nanoha answered, "You, my little Vivio, are going to spill every single little secret that you have ever tried to keep from your parents. And you are going to learn that there are some secrets that are okay to keep to yourself, and other things that people you trust deserve to hear straight from you. Like how you're being treated at school."

Vivio gulped. She knew she shouldn't have tried to get out of that last talk.

Nanoha smiled. "And then..."

"And... and then?"

"We're going to eat cookies."

Vivio couldn't explain why this made her nervous. "Cookies?"

"Magic cookies that will keep you up for as long as I need you awake. Anti-sleeping pills, if you will. So that we can make the most out of the time given to us."

The part of Vivio that liked to learn was happy about this, but at the same time, the rest of Vivio that knew she was about to get the lecture of a lifetime... was not so excited.

--

"You want to hear stories about Nanoha and me?" Fate set down her cup. "What could you possibly have not learned already?"

Sakura smiled, twirling a bit of her hair around a finger. "I've been in and out and rather preoccupied so I haven't heard as much as you might think. For starters, how did you come to... adopt Vivio? Was it hard? Did you adopt as a couple, or...?"

Fate smiled, her eyes quickly losing focus as she remembered the seemingly distant pass. "It's hard to say exactly if we were a couple at the time. It was one of those, we acted like it but we never said we were... type situations. We've been together ever since we were children, and the events surrounding when we met made it so that we have never thought twice about how much we care for each other. Likewise, when Vivio took a liking to Nanoha and Nanoha agreed to raise her... it was sort of expected that I would help out. We lived together at that point and I could hardly stay there and _not_ help... and of course, I loved Vivio-chan too, so that made the decision even easier.

"As to how we adopted her... well... TSAB comes across a lot of orphans and the like, due to wars and famines and whatnot. They take special interest in ones with strong magic potential, although it isn't as if they don't try to find new homes for the others as well. Originally, we were only going to take care of Vivio temporarily, until a new home could be found for her. But she only became more attached to us as time grew on... and after the JS incident came to a climatic end, especially for Vivio and Nanoha... it was only natural that we would adopt her permanently. That's about all I have to say about that."

Sakura looked down at her nearly cleared plate. "Then... you simply followed the path of least resistance?"

"I don't know if you can say _that_." Fate laughed as she recalled, "Numerous people were against it, mostly people who had never seen Vivio with us. The officials made allowances because of who we were and who Vivio was, but they did give us a bit of a hard time before giving in. But I suppose, on a personal level, it _was_ the path of least resistance. It... It just felt right."

Sakura nodded. "It just felt... right."

Fate smiled as she pushed her finished plate forward to leave room for her elbows. "Why do you ask? Are you thinking of adopting? I'm actually quite well known in the Adoption Services department."

Sakura promptly turned pink in the face as she hurriedly denied the claim. "No, no, nothing like that! I was just... curious. I see Vivio-chan all the time now when she's with Tomoyo, and I realized I didn't know much about her."

"Sometimes we think we don't know much about her either." Fate let out a small sigh before smiling. "But we do what we can do. That's a-"

An announcement from overhead cut Fate off. "We are nearing our destination. Officers Harlaown, Kinomoto, Daidoji. Please stand by at the dock."

Fate stood up and smiled. "That's our cue. Where did Tomoyo say she was going?"

"To take a shower... she'll be done by now though; she can be quick when she needs to be."

Fate nodded as she took her empty tray to the recycle area. "Well then, shall we meet her at the dock?"

Close behind her, Sakura nodded her affirmation.

"Projectile incoming in three! Shields on!"

Fate looked up towards the ceiling as the ship shook slightly. It had to be something significant to be able to shake something so massive. "Let's hurry."

As they crossed paths with the hallway leading to the residential rooms, Sakura noticed Tomoyo hurrying towards them. Her hair was still wet, but she was already in her barrier jacket.

"Sakura-chan! Fate-san!"

Fate nodded to her as they all hurried to the bridge, conveniently very close to the dock.

"Enforcer Fate!" A few saluted, those who had hands free to salute with.

Fate turned to the captain of the ship. "What's happening?"

"It's those lifeforms that we- well, you three were sent to exterminate. It turns out they're more vicious than we expected, and acidic like in nature. They're little suicidal blobs, if you'll excuse my terminology. Look at the footage."

As a screen popped up, the three women observed a booger-colored blob with indents in it, much like a magnified golf ball launch itself through the air and hit the ship's spherical shield. It then proceeded to melt away its own body along with the shield, leaving a small, dripping hole.

"Magically enhanced?"

"We're running scans on them right now." The captain shook his head. "But yes, it seems that way. I'm not sure what it will do to humans, but anything that makes direct contact with them will corrode, as you saw with the shield."

Fate turned to her two companions. "Change of plans. We'll take care of them together. Captain, how many are out there?"

"It's hard to determine. They merge together at some points and seem to corrode by themselves at others. There could be a thousand of them at this rate."

Fate bit her lip, trying to think of the best way to handle this. "Bardiche, barrier jacket on."

"Yes, sir."

Sakura caught her cue and hurriedly pulled on her own Barrier Jacket. "Fate-san?"

Fate almost ignored her, instead saying, "We'll go to the dock. Eject us once the coast is clear for landing. Bardiche, prepare for automatic breathing supply."

Powerless to do anything else, Sakura and Tomoyo followed her lead and said nothing extraneous until they reached the docking pad.

Tomoyo summoned Freya to her side, having learned the ability to have Freya teleport to her side at any given time as long as they were within ten miles of each other. She turned to Fate. "Fate-san, am I wrong in believing that this mundane mission suddenly became much more dangerous?"

Fate smiled humorously, pulling up screen after screen as she seemed to calculate something. "Not to the point that it would hinder our plans to go down to Earth before going back if we're careful. Tomoyo-san, can I count on you to remain stationary and reinforce our shields as well as your own?"

"Of course."

"Be sure you can also reapply them, as this corrosiveness could be difficult to deal with otherwise. I think they also have a time limit as to when each one can launch itself."

"They take turns?" Sakura found this very odd.

"Either that or they're mocking us. But yes, let's assume that. Freya, you will stay near your mistress and protect her from the outside. You know a little elemental magic, yes?"

Freya nodded her small head. "I've been learning fire and wind magic."

"Good. Let's hope it works on them. Make sure you don't make physical contact with any of them and watch where you put your feet."

"Yes."

Fate switched to Sakura without missing a beat. "Sakura-san, see how many of them you can make void with the Erase, and then follow me as we branch out and take care of the ones a little farther from the ship. Of course, the ones closest to the ship are priority."

"Of course."

"Sir?"

Fate smiled. "Bardiche, you and I will see how well our own attacks work against these... lifeforms. Time is of the essence, so let's make short work of them, all right?"

"Yes, Sir."

As the docking pad hummed, signifying its preparations for departure, Fate closed the screens and extended Bardiche to staff form. Sakura and Tomoyo also stood at the ready.

"Deploying in three," the automated computer voice warned them and they stiffened in response, "Two, one."

And the three bodies disappeared, shifting to an open space on the nearest large asteroid. The blobs were already heading their direction, as if they had heat sensors and homing devices.

Tomoyo immediately erected a base shield, and then placed a magical token on the ground and kept her foot on it, holding the first shield in place as she chanted a spell to make mobile ones for her two, no, three companions. "It's done."

Fate was the first to move, a few test slashes with Bardiche revealing that if the blobs were cut in half, they would pause for a moment and then renew their attack with twice the number.

"Nadeshiko, load Card. Erase!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

This was the most effective route at first, but after the first couple of dozen blobs were erased, the ones that were targeted afterwards would glow for a moment and be unaffected by Erase's power.

Tomoyo frowned, muttering to herself as she watched, "Learned immunity?"

Although Sakura and Fate managed to fend off several more, acting as Tomoyo's bodyguards as well, Freya acted as the goalie, protecting Tomoyo when some slipped through Sakura's and Fate's awareness.

Freya's eyes burned a fiery red whenever she conjured flames, and although the attacks usually worked, leaving charred, lifeless clumps as evidence, the blobs seemed to learn how to avoid Freya and launch themselves at Tomoyo's shield from behind.

"Tomoyo!"

"I'm all right!" Tomoyo watched as the latest suicidal blob corroded her outer shield. She was already making a new one to reinforce it. Even so, she could feel the dull strain from maintaining multiple shields. Suddenly, she came upon an idea and commanded, "Freya! Cover this shield in your flames!"

Freya squawked in surprise, even as she charred another blob. "What?"  
"Just do it! I'll be fine!"

Freya grunted and obeyed, although she had misgivings about seeing her mistress disappear in a dome of flames. She honked and jumped out of the way when a section of the flames were suddenly rejected from within. It took a moment for Freya to understand, but as her eyes adjusted, she saw an arrow of wind take a bit of the shield and a bit of the flame and lock in on a blob on the outskirts of their cleared field.

From a distance, Sakura saw this and decided to test its validity herself. "Nadeshiko, Dual Load! Arrow! Fiery!"

As more blobs fell prey to the attacks, Fate smirked. "Come on, Bardiche, we can't be outclassed just yet, can we?"

"No, Sir."

"Zanber form."

"Sir, the enemies multiply."

Fate smiled. "I know. Just do it."

As the large sword formed, Fate gripped it with both hands and looked around for the largest mass of blobs. Finding it, she was glad to see that a "mountain" form on the asteroid was also available for her use. With a hefty grunt, she sliced the top of the mountain off before tipping it to make sure it landed in the direction she wanted it to.

Numerous blobs actually launched themselves at the large projectile, eating away at it even before it landed. Fate smiled as they did just as she wanted them to- kill themselves by corroding large lifeless forms. They could do this. These blobs were smart, but not so smart that they couldn't be outsmarted.

A few hours later, Fate felt her shields wane, and she realized Tomoyo must be tiring. Her shields had had quite the battering after all, and Fate could feel her own strength weakening. She looked around and noticed that there were very few blobs left on this particular asteroid, and none were attacking her now. Apparently these blobs knew something about fear as well.

"Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san. That's enough for now. Let's return to the ship."

"Yes, Fate-san!"

Fate returned to where Tomoyo had waited patiently for them. She could see Sakura coming from the other direction. As she neared, she surveyed the damage done, and was rather impressed to find that although it was weaker than the first shield, Tomoyo still had enough power to maintain a perfectly intact new shield, and she was untouched behind it.

It wasn't until they were safely back on the ship that Tomoyo collapsed.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura hadn't expected the reaction of Tomoyo's body, but Fate knew that something of that nature would come.

Fate requested of the on-call workers, "Please take them to the medical wing and get them taken care of."

"What about you, Enforcer Fate?"

Fate smiled. "I... will report to the Captain before joining them."

"Fate-san...!"

Fate turned to Sakura, who was looking at her with open worry even as her arms held up Tomoyo. "Go with Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san. Freya, too. You all did well today. But our job isn't over yet, so rest while you can."

Reluctantly, Sakura nodded and let herself be led to the medical wing, but she still turned back in time to see Fate falter for the slightest bit as she walked in the opposite direction.

Somehow, Sakura wondered how much of a toll this trip would take on them all. And she still had to make her visit to her family... And... for the first time in perhaps these two years, Sakura wondered if Shaoran was well.

--

"Good, good!" Nanoha smiled as she clapped approvingly. "You're getting really good at using him as a catalyst."

Vivio huffed, "His name is Vladmir VonSchnickerdoodle Aardvirk III!"

Nanoha sighed. "Alright, fine, you're getting much better at knowing how to utilize _Vladmir's_ innate powers to channel your own."

Vivio calmed and smiled at her pet rock. Petting it, however, revealed that despite appearances, it was actually a very gentle gray turtle. "What next?"

"Hmm..." Nanoha jostled the can of juice she had just finished. "Let's see how good your accuracy is."

She placed the can on the edge of the garbage can, several yards from where Vivio was standing with Vladmir. Nanoha explained that she should try to concentrate her moving ball of energy to knock the can into the garbage bin. If she hit it dead on, without too much power, it would be just enough to work, although there were several ways in which she could mess up.

This was proven as Vivio hit it on the side with too much power and ended up making it fly off to the side.

Nanoha merely smiled and placed the dented can back on the edge. "That's all right. Try again?"

Vivio would be forced to 'try again' until her growling stomach gave her the ultimatum: Get it right so we can eat or I will make you collapse so we can rest and then eat.

It wasn't much of an ultimatum, but Vivio did finally knock the can into the bin, falling to her knees and then against Vladmir's back, exhausted.

Nanoha smiled as she walked over and hugged Vivio. "All right. That's enough for this morning. Let's go have some lunch, hm?"

Vivio cheered despite feeling tired enough to fall asleep right there and then. Nanoha seemed to sense this and offered her hand to keep Vivio upright. She even carried the young Vladmir so that Vivio wouldn't be burdened by his ever increasing weight.

"What do you want to eat today, Vivio?"

Vivio considered the question carefully before announcing, "I want Nanoha-mama's homecooked meal!"

Nanoha laughed. "We still need to buy more supplies before we can cook anything at home. We'll go shopping later and then I'll make dinner for us, all right?"

"Yay!" Vivio grinned. It was a well kept secret that the Ace of Aces was a very good cook and had learned how to make numerous dishes that few Mid-Childans had ever heard of. But it was undeniable to all that they tasted good (except to those who were allergic or some such thing, but they don't count).

"Let's go to a cafeteria for now, hm?"

"Mm!" Vivio thought for a moment before deciding, "West Café!"

"Is there something in particular there that you want?"

"Today is hamburger day!"

Nanoha frowned. "It's all right for lunch, I suppose, but remember to eat enough of healthier things in the future, okay, Vivio?"

"Mm! Yes, Mama! I know." But she thought she deserved a treat after practicing all morning. She had a new sense of gratitude for the work that kept Nanoha-mama away for most of the day.

Before long, the pair was seated with their food and they began to eat in a blissful silence. But inevitably, all good things had to come to an end.

"Vivio-chan."

"Yes, Mama?"

Nanoha was still smiling as she asked, "Do you remember that talk we had a few weeks ago, regarding what was happening at school?"

Vivio froze, the salad in her hamburger falling onto the tray underneath it. It had come. "Uh... Uh... yeah?"

"Has anything happened since then?"

"Um, no, not really." Vivio forced the memory of the near-miss with the scissors down.

"You're lying to me again, Vivio-chan."

Vivio started sweating water bullets. "Umm... umm..."

Nanoha never stopped smiling. It was scaring Vivio. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me, Vivio-chan."

Vivio chewed her lower lip. She was a goner anyway. She had to spend all week with Nanoha- it would come out one way or another. She didn't have that kind of endurance.

"I'm waiting, Vivio-chan."

Vivio gulped and set down her half finished hamburger. "Um... well... I didn't want to complain..."

"Telling about something that hurts you and complaining needlessly are two different things, Vivio-chan." The smile softened, and Vivio relaxed a little. "Please? I just want to know what's happening with you."

"Can I tell you later? When we get back home?" Vivio glanced around nervously.

"Mm... all right. But only if you promise to tell me everything."

Vivio nodded.

Nanoha continued eating. "Then, in other news, how far have you gone with this boy of yours?"

Vivio flushed deep red. Glancing around quickly, she whined, "Mama!"

Nanoha continued her nonchalance. "You went to see his home just last week, didn't you? How was it?"

Vivio steadfastly avoided looking her mother in the eye. "It was... nice."

"Nice? That's it? What are his parents like? Actually, I don't remember you ever telling me _who_ his parents were."

Vivio shifted nervously. "You know them."

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "I do? I haven't heard from them then. Who are they?"

"It's not important who the parents are, is it?" Vivio really didn't want to tell Nanoha of all people. She would never live it down, at home or at his home. "I like _him_, that's what matters, right? Isn't that what you told me?"

Nanoha almost seemed to give in at this point. But then she caught on. Vivio was still too young to be outsmarting her mother it seemed. "His parents aren't people we've put in jail, are they?"

"No! No, nothing like that!" Vivio sighed. This was only going to get worse the more she put off saying it, but at the same time she didn't want to say it either. It was just too embarrassing. As if she was doomed to never escape the eclipse of her parents' influence.

"Vivio... no good will come from hiding this. I plan to invite them over with the boy to meet them before the dance you know. I told you that was my condition for letting you go. I'll find out one way or another."

Vivio sighed. There really was no way around it. "Uncle..."

"It's Uncle Chrono's son, the older twin, Masaki, okay!" That had been louder than she had intended, but she didn't care anymore. She found herself standing before she realized she was shouting, "The one I like is my cousin! There, are you happy?"

With those final words, Vivio ran off, tears of mortification trickling down her cheeks.

Nanoha was stunned for only a few seconds before she hurried after Vivio. "Vivio, wait!"

Vladmir slowly plodded after his owner.

A/N: Even though I know sort of what will happen in the next chapter, I'm going to slow down my updating for a bit, as this week I have to study for something, and next week I'll be out of town again (busy summer I'm having) I hope you continue to check back and review and tell others to review, and I'll update again relatively soon I hope. (If I update tomorrow anyway, you'll know that I'm procrastinating doing more important thins again.) But enough of my rambles. Hope you enjoyed! Updated the beginning summary too, if you usually skip past that.


	23. Like Mother, Like Marriage

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more guarded after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Fate has made plans to go to Earth with Sakura and Tomoyo on a mission that turns more dangerous than expected. After the first round with the little acidic blobs, no one is hurt- merely exhausted. Can they last much longer? And what business does Fate have down on Earth...?

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 23**

"Vivio?" Nanoha knocked softly on the door. She could hear her child crying inside. She wanted to go in, but the door was locked, and she didn't think Vivio would be any more forgiving if she were to break the door down. "Vivio, I'm sorry for pulling it out of you like that. Will you let me in?"

She jolted back, startled when she heard the loud thud of something hard hitting the door from the other side. Vivio shouted out a muffled, "Mama is an idiot! I hate you!"

Nanoha winced at the words, placing a hand on the door as if it would magically open. "Vivio... I think there's something I need to tell you... I think it will make you feel better, but I want to tell you face to face."

The sniffling slowed, but Vivio still shouted back, "Mou! I don't care anymore! Just leave me alone!"

Nanoha laughed softly to herself as she leaned her shoulder against the wall beside the door. "I'm not someone who can very well leave someone she loves alone while they're hurt. Especially when I helped cause it..."

She received no reply to this, which was, in its own way, just as hurtful. Nanoha closed her eyes, trying to think of what Fate would do in this situation. Soon after Vivio had come into their lives, they had adopted roles which they followed almost religiously. Nanoha was the stern one who wanted Vivio to be an obedient, grounded, independent individual. While Fate wanted the same, she was the one that spoiled Vivio, let her get away with little things, treated her with all the gentleness she could offer. Fate was also the one that patched things up when Vivio's feelings were hurt.

Maybe Nanoha was just being hardheaded. She looked up at the ceiling of their living room as she slumped to the ground, letting the silence do its magic. She could still hear Vivio crying inside, but the more Nanoha listened to it, the more she wondered if it wasn't just because of this one incident. No, her crying was much more... from the depths of her heart. She wouldn't be crying like this just because her mother found out that she was crushing on her cousin.

Nanoha dropped her hand from her lap to the floor, automatically finding the tip of her ponytail and playing with select strands. She had met Masaki several times in the past, especially whenever Fate went to "visit the family." He was a nice boy, and if Vivio genuinely liked him, Nanoha knew he could be trusted to take good care of her. She wondered why Chrono had never said anything to her. Admittedly, she hadn't had a chance to talk to him much about personal things lately, but that was still no reason to not try to tell her...

Maybe he just expected Vivio to tell her on her own. Nanoha slumped, disappointed in herself. She should have let Vivio take her time. There was no rush, after all. Why did she push her to this point? Because she thought Vivio could handle it? Nanoha bit her lip as tears threatened to fall. She _was_ an idiot. Why couldn't she just be more honest with herself?

After a time, she heard scraping on the other side of the door and a soft thunk of a body leaning against the door. Then a soft, "Mama?"

Nanoha leaned her head against the door, whispering just above the threshold of hearing. "I'm sorry, Vivio."

"No... I'm sorry, Mama. I know you took time out of your busy schedule to spend time with me... and I've just been causing you trouble... I'm sorry. I'll be good."

Nanoha's tears fell as she realized that she didn't feel worthy of such a caring child. She had the sudden urge to start over, from far before she had ever been harsh on her daughter. "I know I said I wanted to talk to you face to face, Vivio, but can we just talk like this for a little longer? Mama... Mama's not feeling as strong as she usually is. Mama doesn't want you to see her like this."

A less understanding child that was just as caring might have said, "Mama will always be the strongest in my eyes" or "Mama is still Mama," but not Vivio. She merely murmured, "Unh. (Okay)"

Nanoha didn't say anything for a moment, gathering her thoughts, but when she did, it was completely unrelated to their little fight. "Does Fate-mama tell you a lot about my past when I'm not home?"

"No..." Vivio murmured, scooting her knees up close to her face. "Fate-mama never mentions it. Just that you saved her and befriended her when you were my age."

Nanoha smiled, even as her thoughts raced ahead of her words. "Fate-mama saved me too, although I've always been too scared to bring it up. I think I told her once or twice, but I don't know if she still remembers me telling her."

"Tell her what?"

"When I was young, before I met Fate-chan, my family's business was short on help so everyone that could work worked. In those days, I was considered too young to work, so I wasn't even allowed to try. So I spent a lot of time alone... the only way I could _not_ be alone was to make friends. But I had a lot of trouble with it at first, because I was such an independent brat."

"Mama!" Vivio shrunk in on herself, not liking when her mother put herself down.

"It's okay. It's true- I was." Nanoha laughed softly at herself. "Even when I met Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan, it was because I slapped them to get them to stop fighting with each other. I just barged in and meddled. I think the fighting only increased after that, and I don't even remember how we ended up friends afterwards, but thinking back on it, that may be how I've always done things. I'm not very good at being delicate. Before I made friends with them, I fought with Hayate-chan and Vita-chan... even Fate-chan, too. Of course, by then I realized I didn't _want_ to fight them, but that doesn't change that I did fight with them."

Nanoha sighed, wondering if her point was even being driven across. She seemed to be getting off topic. "What I'm trying to say is... I never wanted you to grow up like I- or God forbid, like Fate-chan did. I didn't want you to be alone, but I have to work. I have to do my job. But Vivio, I want you to know that I really do try to be there for you as much as I can. Fate-mama also tries her best for Vivio."

Vivio smiled a little, despite knowing that Nanoha couldn't see it. "I know."

Nanoha smiled at that. "I'm glad that you can make friends so easily, so I didn't spare any chances in introducing you to the friends that I've made along the way. But you know, even though I want you to be able to stand on your own two feet, I also want you to know that when you find friends you can count on, you should count on them while you can. You never know when the last day you'll be able to see them will be. You can't let social expectations get in the way of that. About Masaki..."

Vivio stiffened, almost as if she had been whipped. She didn't want to remember. But afterwards, she was glad she kept her ears open.

"He isn't really your cousin." Nanoha paused, and then amended, "Not your blood cousin at least."

Vivio frowned, not understanding. "But Fate-mama told me that Chrono-san is her brother, which makes him my uncle, and his children are my cousins. That's what she said!"

Nanoha whispered, "Vivio, Fate-mama was adopted just like you are. You are no more related to Chrono-kun as you are to my family on Earth. It doesn't mean anyone loves anyone any less... they just aren't blood related."

Vivio wrinkled her nose, which she now realized was runny. She sniffed loudly. "Then... then it's okay?"

"It is in our family at least, Vivio." Nanoha smiled and closed her eyes. "If you really like Masaki-kun, we aren't about to say that you can't. We want you to be happy."

Vivio could feel a burden visibly lifting from her shoulders. "Then... then you aren't mad?"

Nanoha laughed, honestly feeling closer to sad than mad. "No, Vivio, I'm not mad."

"You're not about anything? Not Fate-mama leaving on a mission without you?"

Nanoha stiffened, but she tried to relax. "No, I wasn't mad about that. Just sad that I couldn't go along. But if you're with me, I won't miss Fate-chan as much, I think."

"I'll be with you," Vivio promised. Tentatively, she asked, "Then you're not mad about Kaku-sensei anymore?"

Nanoha's eye twitched slightly. "No, not really. She hasn't tried to meet Fate-chan since the last conference, so she doesn't really bother me."

Vivio hesitated, and then asked, "You're not mad about me not telling you about the girls in my class?"

"I know you had your reasons, Vivio. I just hope you'll be more honest with us in the future." Nanoha smiled to herself. Maybe there_ was_ something to being nice to her daughter. She was already feeling better by admitting that she didn't feel mad anymore. Or maybe she just needed to cry a little.

The door slowly opened. Nanoha turned to look as Vivio rubbed her emerald eye. "Mama...?"

"Yes, Vivio?" Nanoha looked at her daughter, only a few inches taller than her even when she was standing, and smiled. This was her daughter. There was no way she could love a child this much that she did not consider her daughter. Another tear streamed down her cheek.

"Mama!" Vivio suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Nanoha's neck. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and saying all those mean things... I didn't mean it..."

Nanoha almost laughed as she kissed the side of Vivio's head and hugged her back. "It's okay, Vivio. I deserved it."

"You didn't!" Vivio hugged her tighter. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, Vivio."

"And I'm glad you're not mad that Masaki kissed me before I realized he was my c- adopted cousin. Hyii!" Vivio winced as the body she was hugging stiffened almost to the point of hurting her. "M-mama?"

"He did what?"

Vivio bit her lip, realizing she hadn't verified that point yet. "Umm, I mean... you _wouldn't_ be mad if he did something like that... right? Hypothetically?"

_'Breathe, girl, breathe.' _Nanoha took deep breaths and slowly calmed down her nerves. Quietly, she whispered, "No, I wouldn't be mad."

"Mama!" Vivio was in the middle of smiling happily when Nannoha continued.

"I wouldn't be mad, but Vivio has to promise to talk with me more often about the things that go on in her life. If you tell me things yourself, I... I promise I won't randomly attack the people that I think would hurt you, okay? Like the girls in your class."

Vivio paused, wondering if Nanoha was making a threat or a resolution to be better. "Unh. Okay, Mama."

"That's my girl." She received another kiss on the head before Nanoha lifted her up. "Let's get ourselves cleaned up and then see if we can talk a little more after a noontime dessert, mm? Are you still hungry?"

Vivio's little tummy growled 'Yeeeeessssss...'

Mother and daughter blinked at each other blankly before giggling.

Nanoha carried Vivio to the bathroom and set her down before washing her face. Using the sink beside her Mama, Vivio started doing the same.

After drying off their faces, they looked at each other and simultaneously broke into wide grins. Then, laughing at themselves as the tension was released even more, Nanoha gently shooed Vivio towards the kitchen.

"All right, Vivio, I have a deal to make with you."

Vivio tilted her head to one side in curious confusion. "What is it?"

Nanoha winked as she declared, "I know you're good at math and I'll teach you how to set things up, so if you can put together a "Nutrition Facts" label for every cookie recipe we make together, you can make that recipe whenever you want to eat it. The key is to eat as much as you want without getting fat or cavities. You don't want to go to the dentist anytime soon again, do you?"

A sudden image of the drills whirring inside her head made Vivio shake her head quickly.

Nanoha smiled and patted Vivio's hair. "Good. So how about it? It's an important skill, learning to pick out what's good for you and what's not so good, and I can show you how to bake things that taste good and are also good for you. If you're willing to learn."

"Mm! Vivio wants to cook with Mama!"

Nanoha hummed thoughtfully. "But until you're of the age and height where you can reach the stove or sink without a step safely, I don't want you cooking when no one else is home, all right? Promise?"

Vivio nodded eagerly. "I promise! What are we going to make first!"

Nanoha laughed as she went to the refrigerator. "It's a bit early to bake anything heavy. Hmm... Ooh, I know. How about a fruit smoothie? I'll teach you the Nanoha-style blend."

Vivio had no idea what Nanoha was going to put in it, but if she was willing to put her name on it, it must be good. "Okay!"

Nanoha laughed more at her enthusiasm. "And while we're putting it together, would you mind telling me more about Masaki-kun from your point of view? I've met him, of course, but I don't think I know him like you do. Ah, I won't force you to say what you don't want to but-"

Vivio shook her head as she helped Nanoha carry a bowl of strawberries to the counter. "It's okay. Because Nanoha-mama is cool now."

Nanoha froze. Her blood system went haywire as it drained from her face only to turn around and flood her cheeks.

Vivio ran to her in concern. "Mama? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Nanoha felt like she would cry again. She never realized how much she wanted to be called that. _'I'm cool.'_

Vivio blinked and returned the hug that was suddenly forced upon her, smiling sheepishly as her Mama started swinging her around in her excitement. Mama was cool, but she could be a little weird sometimes too.

--

"All right, here's the plan." Fate looked between Tomoyo and Sakura, making sure both were paying attention. They were. "We'll use a hit-and-run type tactic. This morning, we'll try to get as many as we can for a few hours before going back to the ship. Do not, I repeat, do _not_ hesitate to request to return sooner if necessary. We want to avoid any casualties whatsoever on this mission. It's dangerous, but it's not impossible. After we get back to the ship, I'll take care of some work and then head down to Earth. I should be back by evening, so I want you to take that time to rest and recover your energy as much as possible. When I get back, we'll check the situation again to see if we need to kill more of them before we go to sleep for the night. The day after that, it'll be the same idea, but you two can go down to Earth. Unless, you'd prefer to go separately? It makes no difference, as I'll contact your Intelligent Devices if anything goes wrong up here."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "Just Tomoeda is fine, isn't it? Your mom probably still works there..."

"... And your family too." Tomoyo thought for a moment before shaking her head. "It might be good to visit everyone together."

"Then let me just remind you of a few things that I'm sure you're already well aware of. Tomoyo-san, you've been away from Earth for about two years now. Sakura-san, you've been gone a year and a half. While it isn't an incredibly long time in our line of business, things do change whenever you don't keep in touch with someone. So, don't be too surprised if everything isn't as you left it. On the other hand, you also shouldn't be surprised if the people you visit are surprised by how _you've_ changed. Perhaps more so than Nanoha and I, you two have changed dramatically since we first met." Fate paused to wink encouragingly. "Not in a bad way, of course."

Tomoyo smiled. "We'll stay aware of ourselves, Fate-san."

Fate nodded as Sakura also agreed. "The other thing I wanted to warn you about is to not reveal anything TSAB related to people without magic. Sakura-san, I believe you mentioned you had another familiar on Earth? You can converse with him, but the others... try to keep talk of another world to a minimal, hmm? We don't want you to get caught by the press before we finish our job here."

Sakura nodded. "We understand."

Fate smiled and stood up. "Good. Then, if you're ready, let's get the morning round over with, hm?"

"Yes!" Despite the sharpness of their responses, Sakura and Tomoyo shared a smile before following Fate to the bridge again.

When Fate opened the door to the Midoriya café later that day, there was a bit of a spring in her step. Everything up until now had gone as planned. Now if she could just...

"Ah? Fate-chan! It's good to see you again!"

Fate smiled as she recognized Nanoha's older sister Miyuki. "Good afternoon, Miyuki-san. How is business these days?"

"Take a look." Miyuki made a sweeping gesture with a hand as she said, "You actually came at a peak hour. But since we've expanded the place a little bit, there's no waiting line. Did you come as a customer or... Nanoha-chan isn't with you today?"

Fate started to play with her hair behind her back. "No, I'm alone today. I was just in town and I wondered if Nanoha's parents were... weren't too busy to talk about something with me for a little while... but I can see that you are, so I'll just..."

"What, no! Don't go. We have plenty of part-timers here that know how to handle the place pretty well. This is good; they've been overworking themselves ever since Nanoha moved out. Any little chance we can get to make them take a break the better. Go through the kitchen to the living room and I'll tell them to meet you there, all right? And feel free to take your time."

"Ah... if it's too much trouble..."

"Nonsense, nonsense," Miyuki smiled as she placed a hand on Fate's back to nudge her in the right direction. "You're like family, Fate-chan. Don't feel as if anything is too much trouble to ask for with us."

"Thank you... Miyuki-san..." Fate wondered if she would ever get used to talking with Nanoha's family when she was alone.

While Fate waited in the living room, she found her eyes roaming as if this were the first time she had visited. Not much had changed since she had last looked... the mantelpiece was still filled with pictures of the family... she didn't miss a new addition from their last visit with Vivio either. She stood up to get a better look at it, and was surprised by how much looking at Nanoha's smiling face made her miss her. They had been on much longer missions apart then this, and yet... Fate chuckled. Some things would never change, she supposed. And she was glad the Takamachi's were keeping a family photo of Nanoha, Vivio, and herself along with the others. She wondered how they explained that to other visitors.

"Fate-chan!"

Fate set the framed picture down and turned just in time to be swept in a firm hug. By the fact that she saw Nanoha's father smile affectionately towards her, she surmised that it was Momoko that was doing the hugging. Of course, she could have realized that from the feel of the body alone, but some sensations registered faster than others. She returned the hug with all the love she had for the people who had brought Nanoha into this world, and was still smiling when they separated.

Shiro surprised her by also giving her a hug, as if she were family that had only just come back. Perhaps it was her mission objective in coming here that made this expected action all the more significant. "So what brings you to our fair city, Fate?"

Fate gestured to the sofa. "Shall we sit down first?"

Momoko started talking even as she sat down beside Shiro. "We heard from Miyuki that Nanoha-chan didn't come with you this time. Are you doing well over there? Is Vivio eating properly?"

Fate laughed gently and nodded. "We're all fine. And yes, even though Vivio is baking more sweets than before, we're making sure that she gets her nutrients, too."

There was a short silence, during which it was obvious that they were giving Fate the chance to bring up whatever she wanted to bring up.

Nervously, she started, "Shiro-san, Momoko-san... we've known each other a long time, haven't we."

Shiro and Momoko glanced at each other, wondering where this was going. Momoko answered for them, "It _has_ been a long time, now that I think about it. What is it... thirteen... fourteen years?"

Fate nodded. "Thirteen and a half, plus or minus a few weeks." She swallowed in a vain attempt to moisten her throat. Why did she have to get so nervous? It wasn't as if she hadn't done more difficult things in the past... it was just asking for Nanoha's hand in marriage... they already accepted her relationship with Nanoha... what was the worse that could happen? "I wanted to be sure that you knew... For those thirteen and a half years... Nanoha has been very important to me, arguably _the_ most important person to me. I care about her very, very much."

Shiro smiled, already starting to guess what was happening. "We know that, Fate. We can see that whenever you two talk about each other."

Fate flushed, but forced herself to continue. As it was easier to talk without looking at them, she gave in to the timid gesture of training her eyes on her balled up fist. "Ever since Nanoha has lit up my world, I've made a promise to myself and to her that I would do whatever I could to protect her, even with the dangerous work that we have to do. And I've done my very best to keep that promise, and I plan to continue doing so."

It seemed Momoko was also catching on and leaned forward so as to listen more intently. "Fate-chan..."

"That said..." Fate placed both her fists on her lap and bowed her head as she requested, "I would like to have your blessing before asking Nanoha for her hand in marriage. Please!"

Momoko leaned back as if the air had been knocked out of her. Shiro also leaned back, although his expression was thoughtful. "Fate, please look up. There's no need to be quite so formal with us."

When Fate raised her head, all evidence of her anxiety, shyness, and raw hope was bare for them to see. She bit her lip, praying for a good response.

Shiro looked to Momoko, who nodded to him. Nodding back before turning to Fate, Shiro cleared his throat. "If that's what you desire, Fate, I don't suppose you would mind me asking a few questions first?"

"Yes, sir." Fate wanted to stop using honorifics, but it took all she had to not run out as a result of her embarrassment. Girls were not meant to be in this position. But she would rather do it than have Nanoha do so with ex-Admiral Lindy. They had to do this properly.

"Although we've had our suspicions for quite some time, you and Nanoha never came right out with it, so I'll ask now. Would I be correct in assuming that you are currently dating my youngest daughter Nanoha?"

Fate paused a moment to make sure Nanoha was really his youngest daughter before nodding in agreement. "Yes, sir."

"Since when?"

Fate thought a moment. It was difficult at times to keep track of how much time had passed. "Officially, two years, sir, but as you know, we've known each other closely for much longer than that."

Shiro nodded absently. "And what are your intentions with my daughter? Humor me."

Fate blinked in surprise, but responded with absolute seriousness, "I intend to marry her, sir."

"How will you provide for her? How much do you earn?"

"Enough." Fate replied without missing a beat. "I make more than Nanoha right now, and combined we'll soon have enough money tucked away in the event that Vivio wants to pursue higher learning. And since we work for the military, we have military benefits, one of which includes having a very decent place to live, especially by military standards. We also have access to proper facilities for living above average lives."

"I see. And I don't suppose you've thought of having children?"

It was then that Fate realized he was going through the formulaic 'protective dad grilling his daughter's date' interview. Straightening as if to make herself more presentable, she answered, "We've adopted one child, Vivio, whom you've met. As to giving birth to children... Well, I can assure you that there will be _no_ unplanned births between us. That said, I will _never_ leave Nanoha alone with our child to care for, should we find a way to have a child _that_ way."

Shiro chuckled at her earnest declaration about no unplanned births. "While I have nothing against Vivio, I would also like to have a grandson. How would you answer to this?"

Fate bit her lip, but decided to play the card anyway. "Currently, separate from my family with Nanoha and Vivio, I am the guardian of two other children. Erio is almost thirteen now, as is Caro. Although it's not quite like having a son, I do care a lot about Erio, too."

Shiro twitched. He hadn't actually expected Fate to have a readily available compromise like that. "Have you considered how other people would react? How could I explain to my friends that my daughter married... another woman?"

Fate bowed her head. "With all due respect, sir, I would like it very much if you could simply tell the truth. That your daughter found someone that she loves and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Regardless of whether the one she marries is male or female, isn't it more important that your daughter is happy and cared for?"

Shiro narrowed his eyes. "You really believe you can be a better spouse for our daughter than a bonafide man?"

Fate's eye twitched. "Yes, sir."

"You are confident in this? Very confident?"

"Once we are married, there will be absolutely no question about it. Currently, however, I am still very confident about my abilities, sir."

"Would you be willing to bet on it?"

Fate frowned. "Sir?"

"Momoko." Momoko was already standing up when Shiro said, "Bring her the folder."

Fate watched Momoko leave the room, confusion obstructing her confidence.

In a softer voice than he had been using, Shiro quietly explained, "We've always wanted to set up an _omiai_ for one of our daughters and since Miyuki says she'd rather concentrate on taking over the family business, Nanoha is our only hope."

Fate couldn't understand his logic. Nanoha was the one galaxies away. If they wanted to try setting up one of their daughters, why not go with the one that didn't have the time to do things herself?

Momoko almost slapped the thick folder onto the coffee table in front of Fate. She smiled and explained, "Actually, I compiled this with the help of your mother, Lindy-san. Judging by your expression, she never told you?"

Eyes wide, Fate could only shake her head and look between Momoko and the folder.

Shiro tapped the folder with the back of his finger as he kept his eyes on Fate's. "Here is a compilation of good men that we know both here and the area you and Nanoha live now. You can't sneak out of this by saying Nanoha doesn't have a chance to get to know them. She's actually already met at least half of them, so there's no problems there."

"What..." Fate looked between the folder and Shiro. "What exactly to you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to give it to Nanoha yourself." Fate stared at him in pure disbelief. "Don't propose to her yet. In fact, make no attempt to suggest that you want to marry her for... half a year. That's all I'm asking- half a year. I want you to observe her closely in those six months. If she expresses _any_ doubt whatsoever in her relationship with you... or her desire to be with you and you alone... we won't give you our blessing."

"Dear!" Momoko frowned reprovingly. "That's not what we-"

Shiro place his hand up to stop her as he continued, "As much as I trust your capabilities as a provider, Fate, we have to be sure that there will be no problems with the union we've blessed in the future. That is why... I hope you understand our position, as Nanoha's parents."

Fate looked at the folder for what felt like a long time. "If I do this... and she doesn't falter..."

"Then you have our blessing full-heartedly."

When Fate looked up, her resolve had steeled once more. "Sir, I will prove to you that my bond with Nanoha cannot be broken or interfered with by... other suitors."

"And if you cannot... or rather, I should say, if Nanoha expresses a desire to spend more time with one of these fine young men... I ask that you not interfere. If that is the way Fate decides it... I ask that you accept that. Can you do that?"

Fate closed her eyes and a recent memory of Nanoha trying to blow up the city to search for the person who dared to try to take Fate away from her. She smiled and looked straight into Shiro's eyes. "I most certainly can."

Momoko smiled and hugged Fate again. "Now that that's over with, Fate-chan, how long can you stay?"

Fate checked the clock. "I said I'd be back by evening. I have a little time at least."

"Good! Walk with me, won't you?"

Fate looked again to Shiro, who nodded with a small smile. He stood up as Fate did, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I wish you the best of luck, Fate."

"Thank you, sir." Fate smiled. "I'll do my best."

Momoko batted away the formal air and started to lead Fate deeper into the house. "You can pick up the folder when you leave."

"Ah, no, hold on, I'll take care of it now. So I don't forget. Bardiche."

She pulled out her triangular intelligent device and set it on top of the folder.

"Digitize Copy. Save to new folder 'Omiai'."

"Yes, Sir."

Both Shiro and Momoko were stunned by this, but only watched in awed surprise.

After a few minutes, Bardiche announced, "Copy completed, Sir. Saved under, Omiai."

"Thank you, Bardiche." Fate picked up Bardiche and held it with her hand outstretched. "Bardiche, open folder 'Omiai'. Show first page."

"Yes, Sir. Opening."

And just like that, Fate was looking into the face of the first person she would have to give Nanoha the opportunity to 'experiment' with.

Fate blinked when she realized she was looking at Chrono. She turned to Momoko. "Hold on, he's married already!"

"Is he? Oh dear." Momoko frowned. "But he looks so dashing, don't you think? And Lindy-san recommended him, too."

Fate twitched. "He's also my brother."

"Oh!" Momoko paused, and then chuckled. "Feel free to delete him from the archives then, Fate-chan."

Relieved, Fate commanded Bardiche to do just that. But that pulled up slide number two. "Yuuno? But he's..." Fate didn't want to say 'a ferret'.

"It was really quite surprising that Lindy-san knew of a young man with the same name as the pet ferret Nanoha-chan once kept, but it's a small universe, isn't it?"

Fate laughed unfeelingly. She had the sudden urge to look through all of these 'choices'.

Momoko seemed to sense this and said, "Come now, you can look through them later. I do hope you don't delete all of them, however. Now, Fate-chan, would you be so kind as to come upstairs with me? There are a few other things I'd like you to take to Nanoha-chan..."

Fate held back her whimper as she closed the screen and let herself be led away.

How had she come in ready to propose to Nanoha and come out with a folder filled with possible other matches for her soulmate?

Life was rather evil, she decided.

A/N: Sorry for the MGLN centered chapter. . I hadn't expected those scenes to drag on so long. But I have nothing more to add to either Nanoha's side or Fate's side for the moment, so the next chapter should be more CCS centered. Thank you for your patience! And reviews make me happy too. :3


	24. Imprint this into your Memory

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more guarded after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Fate has made plans to go to Earth with Sakura and Tomoyo on a mission that turns more dangerous than expected. After the first round with the little acidic blobs, no one is hurt- merely exhausted. Can they last much longer? And what business does Fate have down on Earth...?

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: **Touya/Yue, Sonomi/Fujitaka,** VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 24**

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sakura frowned as she placed a hand on Tomoyo's arm. "Did that last wave-"

"No." Tomoyo smiled and leaned her head against Sakura's shoulder. "I'm fine. I am, I promise. We're finally here again, let's just enjoy it. But Sakura..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura instantly panicked, knowing for certain that something had gone wrong and Tomoyo was finally admitting it.

"You really don't mind... being seen together? Like this?"

Sakura sighed, half in relief, half in exasperation. They had been over this countless times ever since Fate told them of the mission. She looped her arm around Tomoyo's and let their fingers intertwine. As they continued to walk, she answered simply, "Let them think whatever they please. I love it."

Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes, letting Sakura be her eyes as they walked down the sakura tree lane. Eventually, she whispered, "It's a pity though."

"What is?"

"I can't take a video of us together unless I'm both in front of and behind the camera."

Sakura laughed gently. "You and your video cameras."

"A picture is worth a thousand words. Daidoji videos are priceless."

Both of them were giggling as they turned the corner, Sakura's instincts only just barely pulling them out of the way before they could bump into two wandering pedestrians coming from the other direction.

A crossfire of name-identification cut through the gentle atmosphere that Sakura and Tomoyo had been enjoying. Tomoyo hadn't realized she had almost obeyed the instinct to pull away until she felt Sakura tighten her grip reassuringly.

Sakura smiled warmly at the two old friends. "Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"How have we been- _we're_ the ones that should be asking you two that." Chiharu's frown of reproval and indignation changed to an elated smile. "When did you get back into town? We'd heard things but when we didn't hear any updates we almost feared for the worst."

Sakura didn't seem to hesitate for a second on the outside, although she confided in Tomoyo internally. _"What story did your mom leak out about you exactly?" _"We just left the airport actually. We were just walking around and seeing if anything changed."

_"That I went overseas to receive treatment for an unknown illness." _Tomoyo answered telepathically. _"It's been two years; should I say I recovered?"_

Yamazaki lost no time in pointing out, "Something remarkable happened, actually. Have you been by Penguin Park yet?"

_"But wouldn't they ask you why you have to leave again?" _Sakura smiled and shook her head. "What happened?"

"They discovered oil there and the park was torn apart to be exploited for oil. We've been seeing foreigners all over the place, and there's a high demand for efficient bilinguals in the area."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Chiharu, who only sighed. "For once, he's speaking the truth... it's a pity, considering we all played there as kids... it's nothing like what it was before."

Tomoyo frowned. "What happened to the penguin slide?"

"Discarded somewhere, most likely."

Sakura sighed with open regret and stroked Tomoyo's hand with her free one. She knew both of them had shared fond memories in that park. "There's nothing we can do about it now, I suppose. Do you have any updates on my family? Are they still living in the same house?"

Chiharu looked up in thought before answering honestly, "I think so, but I haven't run into your brother or father in a while now... Takashi, when did we last see them?"

"When we were shopping in Tokyo. Touya-san was working as a restaurant manager."

"Wait, Touya wouldn't commute that far..." Sakura frowned. "He must have moved then."

Chiharu smiled, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to go by your place. Should we go with you?"

"Ah, no, it's okay, we'll be fine on our own." Sakura smiled, but then paused, curious. "Where were you and Yamasaki-kun going?"

"Nowhere special. We ran out of soy sauce, so we decided to walk to the store. It's not urgent."

Tomoyo smiled. "Even still, we shouldn't keep you. You might forget what you left the house for if you come with us."

Chiharu seemed to weigh this in her mind before asking, "Are you staying a while?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "We have to gather some paperwork here today. We'll be leaving tomorrow I think."

"That soon?! That settles it; we're coming with you." Chiharu set the walking pace and expected the others to follow her lead. No one tried to deny her. "So Tomoyo-chan, how is your condition? You look well, but... I wasn't told the details of this 'new illness'."

Tomoyo smiled and explained, "I'm stable, is what they told me when they temporarily discharged me. I should be fine as long as I get enough rest and don't overexcite myself."

"Do you have to take medication?"

Tomoyo shook her head with knowing confidence. "But they keep me on a strict diet. Some things on that diet are only available for a reasonable price overseas."

"Like what?"

"Tasmanian pink mushrooms is a personal favorite of mine."

Chiharu and Yamasaki stopped walking for a steady second. Chiharu repeated, "Tasmanian pink mushrooms? Do those really exist?"

Tomoyo nodded. "They're made inside highly-advanced labs, but they do exist. They grow well with the blue roses."

"You have blue roses too?" Chiharu laughed. "It almost seems like another world."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo warningly. _"Don't stretch it too much."_

_"They would never seriously suspect the truth."_ Tomoyo continue to smile as she laughed with Chiharu. "Sometimes, it feels that way to me. That's why I was so... _grateful_ when Sakura came to keep me company and give me support." Tomoyo looked at Sakura with teasing disapproval. "Although I wish she hadn't dropped _everything_ for me."

"Ah! That's right!" Chiharu clapped her hands to her mouth. "Sakura, whatever happened to you and Shaoran? Are you still married or...?"

"We've... separated." Sakura looked away, not wanting Chiharu to try to decipher her expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry... And here I thought you were made for each other... what went wrong?"

"We..." Sakura seemed to search for the words to say before she settled for, "We mutually decided to try seeing other people."

"Other people...? Then that means...?" Chiharu gasped, although from her words, Sakura doubted she had really caught on. "You're with someone else now? Who? Is it someone foreign? It has to be; you've been overseas this whole time..."

Sakura laughed as she saw the roof of her old home. "It's a small world, so you _might _know them. I don't want to ruin their desire for discreetness if I can help it."

Chiharu only seemed more intrigued by this admission. "Ooh, it's someone famous, isn't it? A celebrity? I get it; that's why you can only stay for a day, right? If it gets out that their girlfriend is out and about on her own, you'll get mobbed in no time."

Sakura chuckled. "But I'm not 'on my own'." She tilted her head in Tomoyo's direction.

It was only then that Chiharu seemed to take special notice of their intertwined hands. But she merely smiled, assuming that it was only a mark of the best friendship that would have only grown after Sakura supported Tomoyo through her recent hardships. "Tomoyo, have you met anyone special overseas?"

Tomoyo smiled and looked away towards the house mysteriously. "No, not exactly."

Sakura led the way past the open gate to the door. As she let the doorbell ring, she murmured aloud, "I hope it's an okay time to drop by; it's Sunday, but you never know..."

But as reliable as always, Fujitaka, Sakura's father, soon called out, "Yes, coming!"

"Sakura, Tomoyo," Chiharu smiled as she held out her arms to hug each in turn. "I think I'll leave you to your family reunion. Now that I think about it, we shouldn't get in the way of official family matters. But isn't there some way we can keep in touch? You both left so suddenly, we never had a chance..."

"Sakura! Tomoyo, what a pleasant surprise."

While Sakura hugged her father, Tomoyo bowed and explained to Chiharu quickly. "I'm sorry, I really wish we could but things are really strict where I'm getting treatment. I did try asking, several times, if I could send letters by mail, but even that was denied. If anything new comes up, I'll do my best to send it to you. Can you relay that to the others?"

Chiharu smiled. "I would have even if you hadn't said that. Then here's the latest up to date contact information for me and Takashi." As she handed Tomoyo the business card, she explained, "Since he works from home now, the front has the official stuff and the back has our personal lines."

"Oh, Chiharu-kun, you're not staying?"

Chiharu bowed her head politely to Fujitaka but ultimately shook her head. "Takashi and I have to be going. Sakura, take good care of Tomoyo for all of us, all right? And yourself as well, of course. We all send our love."

Sakura could only nod and wave as Chiharu and Yamazaki made their exit.

Fujitaka ushered them in as he said, "I had a feeling something good would happen today, so invited a good friend over for some tea. It's still hot if you both would like some."

Sakura smiled as she took off her shoes. "Thanks, Dad. Tea sounds good. Tomoyo?"

"That sounds go-" Tomoyo nodded in agreement as she slipped on the house slippers provided. She froze when she noticed the distinct brand of vibrant red high heels already at the entrance...

"Tomoyo..."

Tomoyo found herself looking up into the eyes of her mother, who seemed to be visibly shaking with exuberant disbelief.

They made an odd pair, the Daidojis. Sonomi, the Daidoji Toys CEO known for her fierce and hardballed confidence, now seemed to be quaking with indecision on how best to greet her daughter after a two-year silence. In turn, Tomoyo, known for her calm, collected, mature presence despite her physical youth, was staring open mouthed in the entrance with one foot fitted in a slipper and the other still in a shoe.

And then, with one word, all semblances of barriers between them shattered. Tomoyo ran to embrace Sonomi.

"Mother!"

--

The last two years had been torture for Sonomi, although she thought she would be fine at first. She knew her daughter always aspired for some star just beyond what she was able to provide for her and when the visitors from another world had come, she had known that she wouldn't be able to stop Tomoyo from following her destiny.

But, perhaps due to her normal long hours at the office and running around for work, Sonomi had never before considered just how _big_ her home was. And how... empty it was without anyone else for company but hired help.

It was an inevitable trend, she decided. Everyone she ever loved, Nadeshiko, Tomoyo's father, Tomoyo, was doomed to leave her behind. She would always be in second place, if even that, to the ones she placed as first priority. It was the desire to retreat from the loneliness of those halls that drove her to spend more hours at work than ever, drowning her negativity in overwhelming optimism for her company. And the more she overworked herself, the more she found herself slowly succumbing to the soft, understanding voice on the phone that would gently suggest that she go home for the day. The voice that would tell her stories of ancient remedies for heartaches and back aches, fitting in a few jokes here and there to make her laugh.

She let herself be led once again into the arms of "safety" because... was it so wrong to want to be around someone that cared about your wellbeing beyond the level of hired bodyguards?

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you, Mother."

Sonomi shook her head as her daughter apologized needlessly. "I doubt I would have even begun to understand how to read a message sent from... 'overseas'."

Sakura could have made a comment about how Mid-Childan was remarkably similar to English, which wasn't that hard once you got used to it... to the point where you were sick of it. But instead she thanked her father for the tea as he set it down in front of her, and asked quietly how things had been while she had been away.

"Last winter, Touya and Yue-san decided to move into downtown Tokyo together. I visited the apartment they're sharing. It's small, but it's cozy too."

Something sounded wrong with that, and it took a moment for Sakura to realize what. "Yue-san? Not Yukito?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Although Yue-san wanted to keep up the mask longer, he eventually gave it up and decided to try living as his true self, with his true birthname, when he moved in with Touya."

Sakura nodded slowly. She had always known Touya and Yue were close, but she hadn't realized it was enough to change the usually aloof Yue quite so much. But then, Touya was standoffish in his own way too; maybe they simply repelled the negativity out of each other by living so close. She giggled at the thought.

"Why? Why can't you stay here now? It's done, isn't it? Isn't that why you came back?"

Sakura and Fujitaka looked over as Sonomi leaned forward, gripping her daughter's hands in her own as if her life depended on it.

Tomoyo, calm in her sadness, answered, "We only meant to visit for a day, since that was the most we could spare. We still have much... much to do."

Sonomi looked between Sakura and Tomoyo, desperation obviously flaring in her eyes. "Tomoyo... if it's because of _that_... I beg of you, let it go already. It's long since time to let such a hopele-"

"It's not hopeless, Mother." Tomoyo smiled, this time squeezing her mother's hands gently in comfort. "My story has drifted apart from yours, Mother. History isn't repeating itself. I," Tomoyo paused, looking over at Sakura. "Got everything I ever wanted." She let this settle in the air for a moment before turning a daring, determined look on her mother as well as Sakura's father. "And I intend to keep it and keep it sacred."

Sakura looked at her father, wondering if he had understood Tomoyo's meaning.

In response, Fujitaka merely continued to smile to the occupants of the room.

Sonomi made no attempt to hide her distraught shock at the lack of reaction from the Kinomotos. It was as if they both were well aware of what Tomoyo was saying... and were fully willing to back it up. So she was last to know once again. "Then... then this is really it?" She had a hard time swallowing it. "You'll be whisked away, never to return again? Is this the last time I'm going to see you?"

"No, of course not." Tomoyo shifted in her seat, wanting to look directly into her mother's eyes. "This will always be my home, here, where you are, because no matter where I am, you will always be my mother. So I will always try to find a way to keep coming back, even if... even if sometimes, it may seem like a long wait. So please... will you wait for me?"

Had it been any other pair, had it not been a question between two people who easily obsessed over those they loved, it may have seemed like a question posed by a parting lover. But this was the Daidojis. Everything had to be taken with a pinch of salt.

Sonomi didn't answer for a long time, her attention shifting between Tomoyo's eyes rapidly in the meantime. Eventually, she sighed, showing a resigned smile. "Even if I said 'no'... what else could I do? I will always be waiting."

"Mother..." Tomoyo's smile alone was bright enough to reflect her thankfulness. The moment was broken when Tomoyo suddenly turned to rummage around in the bag she had brought. "I almost forgot the gifts."

Sakura interjected, "Since we don't know the next time we'll be visiting and we have no easy form of everyday communication, we thought this would be something close to the next best thing."

"Ah, here it is." Tomoyo smiled as she handed a package to Sakura's father as well as her mother. "It's a bit of technology from where we're staying. I checked with Fate-san first, to make sure we were allowed to have them stay here, and she said it was okay, since a similar product was already out and it wouldn't raise too much of a fuss."

Sakura smiled as she watched Tomoyo, who was avidly watching the two older adults opening their gifts. "Tomoyo likes to use ours very often- sometimes I see her with it multiple times per day."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura as if ready to pout, but her happiness overrode it before she could manage it. As Sonomi was able to open hers first, revealing a sleek glass photo frame, Tomoyo proceeded to explain how to use it.

"It's called a MemoPrint. It registers your memories into still shots or short video clips that other people can see whenever you want to display them. See this pad? When you have a clear image in your mind, you press on it with your thumb for as long as the image or video plays out. It'll scan your thoughts onto the screen here. If you don't like how it turned out, press the trashcan off to the side. There's also a voice activated feature that gives you a clearer picture if you hold it up to eye level and let it scan your retinas." Tomoyo paused for breath. "So what do you think?"

Sonomi was speechless, her fingers gently running over the still empty frame. "It can tap into any memory?"

"Any image that you bring to your conscious thoughts. I could tell you the specifics, but it's not really necessary to understand it." Tomoyo continued, "Over here is where you can access older folders, and I put one in already with Sakura and me, as well as a few of our friends over there."

Sonomi looked as if she were holding a treasure filled with endless possibilities.

Sakura turned to her father. "Do you like it? I did the same, using my own memories. And now you can put pictures of Mom on display that never made it to professional photo shots." Nervously, she added, knowing she had no memories to assume this, "You can show people the side of her that she only showed outside of work."

Fujitaka smiled, a smile a few notches wider than the usual one he sported. "I do like it. I think I will come to like it very much indeed. Thank you, Sakura, Tomoyo."

Sonomi asked in wonder, "Can it even display images of things that never took place?"

Tomoyo repeated easily, "Anything that you concentrate on when your scan is run through."

Sonomi pulled Tomoyo into a tight hug, whispering countless 'thank you's into her ear as she tried to express her happiness in any way that she could think of on hand.

Rather calmly, Fujitaka closed his eyes and pressed his thumb onto the pad. Within a few seconds, a processed beep cued him to look at the image that had appeared on the screen. With a nod of approval, Fujitaka turned the frame so that the women could see. "I think this will be my first picture that I take then."

It was a group shot of the four individuals currently in the room. Fujitaka and Sonomi were standing behind the couch where Tomoyo and Sakura were seated, holding hands. Everyone was smiling brightly and looked very happy. One might very easily believe that it was a genuine photo.

As her competitive edge kicked in, Sonomi smirked. "You're too short-sighted, Fujitaka." She placed her thumb on her own pad and when it beeped, she showed everyone the picture. "_This_ is truly going above and beyond what is possible."

In Sonomi's picture, the 'camera' had backed up so that more of the couch could be revealed. To the right, beside Fujitaka and Sakura, was Touya and Yue, as they were now. On the left, beside Tomoyo was the grandfather, with the Daidoji's four bodyguards lined up behind him. But perhaps the most notable change was the addition of Nadeshiko, her arms hooked around Sonomi and Fujitaka on either side, pulling them closer together as well as closer to her and the children. Anyone who didn't know the truth of the situation might have believed that everyone had come together for a family reunion.

"Once again, your mental prowess at seizing the situation is unparalleled, Sonomi-kun."

For some reason, Sonomi felt vexed by this calm response, but she still looked happily at her new photo. "If Nadeshiko were here with us now, this is how she would want to have the picture taken. With everybody in it, smiling happily... and her most important people right next to her."

Fujitaka leaned closer to look at the photo again and hummed thoughtfully. "If this were a current photo, wouldn't Nadeshiko have aged since then? More like... this?" One beep later, he showed a picture of Nadeshiko alone, her hair braided over her shoulder, a few wrinkles on her face, blowing a raspberry at the camera. Forever playful, even if she would be around forty-five by now.

Not to be outdone, another beep from Sonomi's frame revealed a solitary picture of Nadeshiko, apparently having just fallen flat on her face but already laughing at herself. Forever klutzy, forever carefree.

When Tomoyo and Sakura left the premises, Sonomi and Fujitaka were still engaging in photo-wars inbetween conversing with their children. All in all, it was with satisfaction and a homecooked meal in their stomachs that Tomoyo and Sakura made their way back to the spot they would be taken back to the ship.

"Should we visit Touya and Yue as well?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully before shaking her head. "Maybe if we can come down again before we leave, but we should be getting back now. We spent a little too long there."

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

Sakura laughed, still reliving the fresh memories. "No, but if something happens up there..."

"Fate-san would have contacted us. Opula, how is Bardiche's condition?"

"Maestra, Bardiche is all green."

Sakura smiled as she nodded in acceptance. Stretching her arms as she walked, Sakura mused, "We didn't really 'come out' like I thought we would... sorry, I guess I chickened out at the last moment."

Tomoyo shook her head. "What does it matter how we say it or what it is to other people? They know we care a lot about each other and that you're not with Shaoran anymore. That's enough, isn't it?"

"And here I thought you would want to be proclaiming it from the rooftops."

"I... didn't have enough time to order a plane to write it in the sky." Tomoyo smiled with teasing shyness. "I would have if I did though."

Sakura laughed, squeezing Tomoyo's hand affectionately as they arrived at their destination, a small bridge in a port void of any human activity. "Well, just for the records, I wanted to say it at least once while we were on Earth. I love you, Tomoyo. And I always will. It's my genuine hope that we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Tomoyo smiled as she whispered the teleportation chant before leaning against Sakura's chest. Warm arms enveloped her as the magic circle underneath them started to glow. "I love you, too, Sakura. And with you by my side, I know... 'everything will be all right for sure.'"

--

"Incoming call from Raising Heart."

Fate froze in the middle of dressing after her shower.

"Sir, orders?"

Fate sighed, knowing she would have to face up to it sooner or later. Using the time it took to finish changing her clothes, Fate prepared herself to put thoughts of proposing far from her mind. Nanoha was her girlfriend and best friend. She couldn't think of anything beyond that point. Sitting on the bed, she allowed, "Connect the call."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha grinned and waved at the screen, an action obviously done for the benefit of Vivio, who was currently on Nanoha's lap. "How're you doing?"

Fate smiled. "I'm doing well enough, though I miss you two. How are things over there?"

Vivio replied, "Unh! Nanoha-mama and I have been spending lots of time together!"

"Is that right?" Fate's eyes softened affectionately. "I haven't been ousted from the family while the two of you have been bonding, have I?"

Both mother and daughter shook their head vigorously and replied as one, "I love Fate-mama very, very much!"

Laughing, Fate answered, "Fate-mama loves both of you very, very much, too."

After a few more updates were passed through, Nanoha asked Vivio to let them talk alone for a little bit, an action which Vivio readily complied with after saying her goodbyes to Fate.

Fate twiddled her thumbs, hoping Nanoha wouldn't notice her anxiety, especially now without any buffers between them.

Nanoha started the conversation again, her voice a mere soft caress to Fate's ears. "How is the mission going? Have you gotten any injuries?"

Fate shook her head. "They're annoying opponents, but as long as they can't touch you, they aren't very offensive. It's nothing like sparring with Signum. How is she doing, by the way?"

"Pining for you with every passing second."

It took a moment for Fate to realize that Nanoha was teasing, but what was more startling that Nanoha could still smile as she said it. She had come a long way since Fate had left. "I'm sure Shamal has her hands full trying to keep Signum's thoughts off me."

Nanoha laughed, prompting Fate to giggle as well. "She doesn't seem to mind taking on the role."

A little silence sneaked into their conversation.

Fate took it upon herself to change the subject. "Nanoha, I... I visited your family yesterday."

"Really?" Nanoha seemed to perk up after nearly submitting to a peaceful nap. "How is everyone there?"

"They all looked well. Miyuki-san told me your parents have been overworking themselves since you left, but everyone at Midoriya is trying to give the two as much vacation time as they can get away with."

Nanoha laughed. "They always were part-workaholics."

"And it seems the apple doesn't fall too far from the Takamachi tree either."

"Are you talking about me?" Nanoha laughed good naturedly. "Mm... this week has started to put things in perspective for me though. And Vivio has been just an outright _angel_, putting up with my whims. But you know, it's also rather fun, 'tutoring' her in hands on magic in the mornings, goofing off with Vivio in the afternoons, and making dinner with her in the evenings. I feel... lighter these days, I think."

Fate smiled, somehow not surprised that Nanoha had taken an on-call vacation while Fate was away. "That's what happens when workaholics finally decided to sit back and relax for a little while."

"Oh, I'll have to work twice as hard next week to make sure that my current batch of trainees hasn't slacked off, but I do plan to make it a habit to spend at least an hour before and after work with Vivio. She's growing up so fast, you know. It still feels just like yesterday when she first came into our lives..."

"I know. I feel that way sometimes too."

"Sometimes, when I think about Fate-chan, I also feel like a little kid again. But for a different reason, I think."

"Oh?" Fate smiled encouragingly, wondering how Nanoha meant that. Of course, she also thought back to those days, but...

"I remember how I felt in those days, looking at you, wanting to meet you again, wanting to get to know you more and more... and I realize I must have been crushing on you for a while there."

Fate laughed. "You weren't the only one." Realizing that could be interpreted differently, she clarified, "I already knew it before then, but during those first six months when we couldn't see each other face-to-face, I think I did fall head over heels in love with you."

"Nyahaha... I miss you, Fate."

"I miss you, too."

Nanoha shook her head, her eyes starting to let go of the filter. "No, I mean I _really_ miss you. I keep dreaming of you... of us... and when I wake up..."

Fate was surprised to see a blush appear on Nanoha's cheeks. Realizing what it meant, Fate flushed as well. "Nanoha..."

"I'm sorry!" Nanoha closed her eyes midst a pout that Fate found absolutely adorable. "I'm such a perverted little girl..."

Fate shook her head, a hand traveling up to the screen as if to stroke Nanoha's cheek. "I don't mind... as long as you're still _my_ perverted little Nanoha-chan."

This made Nanoha blush even more, but she still smiled. "I'll always be Fate-chan's."

Fate stopped, realizing she would never be able to give the deal with Nanoha's parents a fighting chance at this rate. Even though she was happy and reassured that Nanoha thought only of her, Fate was by nature a very obedient girl and if someone she respected asked her to do something that could be done, she was hardly one to be able to refuse.

"Fate-chan? Is there something wrong?"

Realizing she had dropped her guard, Fate instantly tried to set it back up. "Ah, no, I was just spacing off a bit, sorry. Actually, Nanoha, your parents... left me some data. Or rather, they wanted me to pass on something to you."

Nanoha tilted her head to the side, unquestioning, unassuming. "What is it?"

Fate faltered, feeling as guilty as if she were selling out a very treasured friend. In a sense, she was- herself. "Nanoha... your parents... they want to set you up with someone. For... for marriage."

"Arranged marriage?" Nanoha laughed at how ridiculous the notion sounded to her present self. "But I have Fate-chan. I don't want to get married to anyone- unless I could marry Fate-chan."

Even as Fate's heart soared at this declaration void from hesitation, she persisted, "They went through the trouble of compiling... prospects with Lindy-san..."

"They did? When?" Nanoha was still amused, as if this were all a fun game. Perhaps it was, now that Fate thought about it. "They didn't mention anything when I was there last."

"Maybe... they weren't done with it yet." She suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to the time limit... why couldn't it be fine if she offered Nanoha the folder and then never spoke of it again? Six months suddenly felt very long. "I... um... I uploaded it to Bardiche. I could... send it to you?"

In the few moments that it took Fate to say that, Nanoha seemed to catch on to the fact that there was something she was missing in the equation. After all, her girlfriend who she knew loved her very much was suddenly being used as a messenger of her parent's desires...

And then it clicked. It was her parents' not so subtle way of saying she should marry a guy and live a normal life. Well, she threw out that option a long time ago, somewhere between when she became a third grader who was a mage who happened to be more powerful than some adult mages from the start, and when she adopted a heterochromatic little girl along with her best friend, now girlfriend. Her resolve to have Fate in the end steeled.

"You can send it over if you like," Nanoha started, watching Fate's sigh of simultaneous relief and worry. "I won't look at it until you come home though, Fate-chan. I think it'll be a fun way to pass a night or two, pointing out why I would choose you over such-and-such any day."

A gratified smile spread across Fate's lips. "Nanoha..."

Nanoha grinned and blew Fate a kiss. "I'm going to go check on Vivio now before I go to sleep. Call me when you're on your way back, all right?"

"Mm. Thank you, Nanoha."

Nanoha laughed. "I'm not sure what I'm being thanked for, but you're welcome. Take care now, all right?"

"You too. Take care."

Fate fell back onto her pillows with a deep sigh. At least she had managed to tell Nanoha... and she seemed to take it pretty well. "Bardiche, send folder 'Omiai' to Raising Heart."

"Yes, Sir. Sending."

Fate stared up at the ceiling for an indefinite period of time before submitting to her tired, relaxed body and falling asleep.

--

With the methodical, even paced extermination rounds that the three TSAB representatives executed, it eventually, inevitably, came to be that the pests were cleaning up their act. Or rather, they were no longer seeking to expand their territory.

On the last day, Fate returned from an area survey with the verdict that the problem had been safely contained. They started setting up for the departure home. All three were granted permission to stay in their rooms and sleep for the greater part of the day. All three accepted and slept soundly.

The morning they were due to depart, Tomoyo suggested over breakfast, "I know Fate-san already checked the surrounding areas, but while we're here, perhaps we should search for other lifeforms that might become a problem in the future? Cut a problem in the bud, so to speak."

Fate frowned thoughtfully at this. "Did you see anything suspicious?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing very notable, but there are benevolent lifeforms that don't go out of their way to attack anyone, but they still cause more trouble than its worth to let grow. Such as plants that end up choking communication lines."

Sakura nodded at this. "It's not something the computers would pick up, but if we looked around..."

"Well, we do have a ship at our disposal. Do you want to check the other planets in this system? I didn't see anything around these parts. We can't spend too long here though."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances and nodded in approval. "Let's do that then."

And such was how the triad made their way around the different planets, zapping poor defenseless mobs of clumped bacteria that likely would never have bothered Earth but might cause trouble for explorers from Earth. It wasn't until they reached Neptune that something significant caught their attention.

Tomoyo was the first to land, as she was the one who usually erected barriers. Before them stood a massive tree-like entity, complete with a cycloptic red eye in its trunk and wavy, green tentacle-like roots. She thought she had landed in a fairly safe place, and her own shield was already in place, but she wasn't prepared for what came next.

In a flurry of thick roots and mild yet effective electric shocks, Tomoyo lost consciousness and with that, lost her shields, and was carried beneath the surface of the ground.

A/N: Ended up slipping in some NanoFate anyway. I was planning on continuing the last scene as part of the SakuTomo trouble-ridden goodness, but it looks like that'll have to wait til the next chapter. but yes, i already have plans for both SakuTomo and NanoFate. n.n In advance, I hope you can excuse the drama that I've added to this originally romance/humor genre. Ciao and good eatings! :3


	25. Sleeping Beauty

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more guarded after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** With the travelers having safely completed their mission as well as their personal business, the TSAB reps are ready to depart. But in an attempt to cut off a future danger before it has the chance to expand further results in most dire consequences. How will things pan out? Hmm...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 25**

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was forced to swerve to the side to avoid the whip-like motion of a large root. She had seen Tomoyo go under and wanted to rescue her, but was afraid that any widespread attack that she used would either be ineffective or catch Tomoyo in the hit. "Sword!"

Although Sword was able to slice through the roots like butter, more and more roots rose to the challenge of defending the lump that represented where she had last seen Tomoyo. When the lump was suddenly out of range, Sakura released Fiery into the fray, charring the roots that had been surrounding her. But as a phoenix rises from the ashes, the roots grew back from charred stumps, attacking anew.

Try as Fate and Freya did their best to fend off the attacking roots, they did not fare much better in the new mission to retrieve Tomoyo.

In retrospect, the entity before them was at least a couple hundred times their size and had regenerative powers that they didn't. Not that that had ever stopped them before, but it was disheartening. Even when Sakura tried to burn and then quickly freeze the roots, as they drew closer to the base of the tree, the countless branches started attacking as well.

To make matters worse, without Tomoyo's reinforcement, their shields were hard pressed to protect them from every angle, as even Fate's mobile shield was only meant to defend from one side- she required her other hand if she wanted two. It was impossible to attack back at that rate. Sakura could use Shield, but she couldn't attack while within Shield's protective realm. After Shield several whips from the branches, Sakura decided to forego the protective measure altogether and depend on a strong offense to see her through.

Although she prided herself on being able to keep Tomoyo's location locked in her mind, a new flurry of attacks temporarily distracted her. When she looked around to find Tomoyo again, she saw her and was gratified to see her face again, but it was in a most precarious position. Fully integrated into the plant's body, her body had been swallowed by the trunk, only her face protruding from the bark. She was unconscious, but Sakura knew she was not lifeless.

She suddenly felt herself pushed to the side violently, a loud thwack coming from the position she had just been forced to retreat. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized Fate had blocked the attack meant for her. Although she had her shield to protect her, Sakura could see that the pressure of the attack wasn't easy to deal with. Freya kicked the root away with a supplementary flame before Sakura could even use a Card. Fate gritted her teeth and sliced away at another root, calling over with strained telepathy, _"Don't get distracted! In any mission, letting your emotions get the better of you can get you killed!"_

Sakura flew up to high above the roots only to nearly get caught by the branches blocking her ascent. She tried using Wood to constrain the branches, but Wood could only extend so far away from her. Besides which, the branches arbitrarily grew and whipped around to attack again even if their upper length was confined. _"I need to attack its power source. But how can I get through these branches...?"_

In her search for inspiration, Sakura's eyes landed on Tomoyo again and noticed something new. On Tomoyo's forehead was a green stone that certainly hadn't been there before. When a stealthy branch wrapped around her and tried to squeeze the life out of her, she noticed it, for perhaps the first time since she hadn't let herself get hit until now.

The magically electric tingle that came with the vice grip was overflowing with Tomoyo's essence. Even as she winced, Sakura saw the gemstone flickering on Tomoyo's forehead.

Her anger flared. The already powerful plant was using Tomoyo like a _battery_.

"Power!" In a sudden fit of strength, she broke the hold the plant had on her and kicked her way out. She lost no time in releasing the power of Big, quickly growing to the size of a giant. Even though the tree was still bigger than her, she was able to make quick work of stepping forcefully on any roots in her way and batting away any flailing branches.

When Sakura reached the trunk, however, she had no way of getting Tomoyo out. Placing a large hand over Tomoyo's seemingly miniature body, she undid Big's magic and used Fly to maintain her position beside Tomoyo. She received many side swipes from branches trying to fling her away from its new power source, but Sakura was content to leave Shield to surround them.

As the fight raged on with Fate and Freya on the offense, Sakura muffled out the rest of the world as she concentrated on rescuing Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, just hold on a little longer... Load Through." Sakura winced as her hands went through the surface of the trunk only to be electrified with increasing intensity as she extended her hands farther in. Her hands eventually met resistance, and a little maneuvering verified that it was Tomoyo's shoulders. Sakura breathed out a small sigh of relief. At least the plant hadn't deteriorated her body just yet in its attempt to integrate her into its system.

Sakura gripped Tomoyo's shoulders and attempted to forcibly, yet gently, pull Tomoyo's body out. The gemstone flared to life, glaring a bright green as the electric pulses intensified around Sakura's invasive hands and arms. Even though the pain was very nearly unbearable, she grit her teeth and continued her attempt to pull Tomoyo out. Despite utilizing Power to assist her, the plant still refused to relinquish its control on Tomoyo. Ultimately exhausted by her efforts, Sakura fell backward, landing on the floor of Shield's protective shell. She wasn't about to give up all hope, but she knew she needed to try another strategy.

It was at that moment that Sakura's eyes fell on the gemstone again. It was a glaring atrocity that marred Tomoyo's perfect doll-like features. Sakura stood up and tried to yank it off. She should have expected it by now, but the plant thwarted her attempts with electric shocks. Sakura pulled her arm back, sending her fist forward in a carefully controlled punch. The gemstone was rock hard and only caused Sakura injury. She realized she wouldn't be able to do this with her bare hands.

Trying to remain as calm and lucid as she could manage, Sakura considered her arsenal. What could dislodge the gemstone from Tomoyo's forehead? Sword? No, she shook her head vigorously. She didn't dare use Sword anywhere near Tomoyo's face. She didn't trust her ability to make such fine-tuned judgment with such a dangerous weapon. She remembered the Shot Card, and wondered if that was delicate but powerful enough. Eventually deciding it was better than nothing, Sakura backed up as far as she could while still within the protective bubble of Shield and held her hand up as if it were a gun. Aiming carefully for the gemstone, she whispered, "Shot."

The spark of light launched from the tip of Sakura's index finger shot through the air and seemed to be absorbed into the gemstone. For several painstaking seconds, nothing happened and Sakura was led to believe that the attack was ineffective. However, a gentle cracking sound alerted Sakura to the gemstone's imminent demise and she hurried forth to get a closer look at it. Using the tip of her staff in a most unconventional way, she jabbed at the gemstone and was able to completely break the already fragile stone. She turned around just in time to see the branches and roots visibly start to lose their desire to fight.

"Through!" Sakura made another attempt to pull Tomoyo out, and this time, she was able to make steady progress. By the time Fate and Freya had arrived with their backs to the outer realm of Shield, Sakura had safely extracted Tomoyo, whose limp body lay across her like a human blanket.

_"Check for a pulse!"_

Sakura nodded at the mental command from Fate and reached around for Tomoyo's wrist. After a few moments, she verified, _"It's slower than normal, but it's steady!"_

Fate nodded and commanded aloud, "Retreat back to the ship! I'll send off the last attack, but you need to clear out."

Freya ruffled her feathers and said, "Sakura! Place Mistress on my back!" Almost as an afterthought, Freya added, "You get on, too. I'll take us out of here."

Sakura didn't argue, fending off the last attacks from the tree as Freya dashed quickly and steadily out of range of the tree. Fate flew close behind them, protecting them from the rear even as she got into position to make her spell effective.

At the teleportation point, Sakura and Freya turned back to see a large bolt of lightning scream down from the heavens and engulf the plant in a large fire that could only be produced by the dry fodder of the already half-charred plant.

And then Fate's arms were around them and they were teleported to the ship.

The medical team was already at the teleportation pad, making quick checks on the four-member team to assure that they could be safely moved to the medical wing. Despite Tomoyo being the only one unconscious, that was not to say the other three had gone unscathed. Sakura's torso and arms were covered in ugly welts from where the plant had squeezed and had perhaps attempted to extract her magical energy, as well as the injuries incurred from trying to extract Tomoyo. Freya's injuries were largely hidden by her ruffled feathers and the reddish hue of her appearance, but even so, drying blotches of bloody injuries were duly noted. Fate was perhaps the cleanest of the three, although the nicks and cuts were profuse. She also seemed to be breathing heavily as she held an arm up against her rib cage.

Despite all this, the only thing Sakura could think about was Tomoyo's condition when she woke up. There was no 'if' about it. Tomoyo _would_ wake up. It was only a matter of when and in what condition.

Sakura prayed that her luck would hold out and extend to Tomoyo.

--

"Vivio!" Nanoha burst into Vivio's room with a bright smile on her face.

"Mama... what time is it?" Vivio sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, still disoriented but not unused to these late night barge-ins. "I'm still sleepy..."

Nanoha grinned and hugged Vivio tightly. "I just got word that Fate's on her way home now. She'll be touching down in a few hours, so get ready and we'll go out to meet her, okay?"

As the words sunk in, Vivio found herself being mobilized by her own inner excitement. Throwing off the covers, Vivio headed off to the bathroom to start getting ready with a cheerful, "Unh!"

Nanoha hummed lightly as she took extra care in brushing her hair. She had gotten a little lax with no one in particular around to feel how soft she could make her hair when she wanted to, but it was a different story now that Fate was returning. Nanoha giggled as she imagined the mission worn Fate catching her in an embrace just to take a deep whiff of her hair as she always did, as if she needed confirmation that she really was home. Nanoha thought the habit was a bit silly, but then again so was her own tendency to demand a bath with Fate the moment she returned from any mission that separated her from Fate. Cleanliness was something of a luxury when things really got down and dirty, not to mention chaotic.

"Mama!" Nanoha looked up as Vivio appeared from around the corner, sporting two slightly lopsided pigtails. "I did it myself. Does it look good?"

Nanoha laughed and beckoned Vivio to her. Running her fingers through Vivio's hair as she worked on straightening the pigtails, Nanoha commented, "It's better than last time at least. I really shouldn't talk considering how horribly lopsided mine is, but the important thing is to make sure it won't come undone later. There. Does it hurt?"

Vivio shook her head and then turned around to look at Nanoha. "Can I tie up your hair?"

Nanoha hummed as if she were considering it, but ultimately said, "No, that's all right, Vivio. But when Fate-mama comes home I'll show you how to braid her hair."

Vivio giggled and clapped in delight, knowing full well that Fate was rarely interested in changing her hairstyle beyond her battle gear pigtails. With Nanoha's help, Vivio was sure they would be able to rope Fate into it.

About an hour later, Nanoha called a friend at the spaceport who verified that if she left now, she would still be about half an hour early for their arrival. Deciding that this was perfectly fine, Nanoha called around the corner, "Vivio, are you ready? I think it'd be good if we leave now."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Vivio came running out of her room, her feet safely adorned in little white sneakers with pink hearts on the sides, the laces sloppily but securely tied. She grinned as Nanoha picked her up in a sweeping gesture, hugging her before letting her down again. Vivio walked out first and waited for Nanoha to make sure the door was locked before she took her mother's hand. With that, mother and daughter walked down the halls toward the garage, where Fate's beloved, recently cleaned and polished car awaited them.

"Seatbelt's fastened, Vivio?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Vivio playfully saluted, still on the same adrenaline high as her mother.

Nanoha grinned as she glanced over while turning on the ignition. "Don't bend any of your fingers, Vivio. It's just like this."

Vivio looked at her hand and then saluted again. "Yes, Ma'am!"

Nanoha let out a small giggle as she concentrated on maneuvering out of the parking garage. "At ease, my little future mage."

"Mama, can we listen to music?"

In an exceptionally good mood that Nanoha was well aware her daughter was taking advantage of, Nanoha allowed, "All right. You can pick for the way there, but nothing but instrumental piano music on the way back, deal?"

"Unh!" Eagerly, Vivio reached forward and pressed the button to pull up the music screen. She grinned with open giddiness as she scrolled down the choices. Eventually, she settled on the one she wanted. Without announcing which one she chose, she set it to play on the surround sound speakers.

Nanoha winced as the first explosion of sound met her ears, but one glare later, Vivio was persuaded to lower the volume to a more tolerable level. After getting used to it, Nanoha decided that it wasn't a bad selection, except for one teensy-weensy little detail. "Vivio..."

"Mm? Yes, Mama?" Vivio's legs were swinging back and forth as she thoroughly enjoyed the music.

"You do realize this is Christmas music, right?"

"Mmhmm."

"And you do realize it's the middle of summer, right?"

"Mmhmm." Vivio's grin never faltered. "You said I could choose whatever I wanted."

Nanoha rolled her eyes in soft amusement as she got onto the freeway. "All right, just checking."

They reached the port with plenty of time to spare, which resulted in Nanoha indulging Vivio some more. "Say, Vivio, do you want to go looking around the shops and seeing if there's anything worth buying?"

Vivio's eyes lit up with already unrestrained glee. "Can we? Can we really?"

Nanoha laughed and took Vivio's hand, almost running towards the first store. "Let's go!"

By the time they returned back to the appropriate gate, their cheeks were aflush, their chests were heaving from the breathtaking pace, and their arms were filled with goodies. It was only when the personnel started filing off the plane that something occurred to Vivio.

"Mama," Vivio tugged at her mother's skirt. "How can we hug Fate-mama if our hands are full? Everything will go flying everywhere."

Nanoha hummed thoughtfully before reorganizing the bags so she could set them down in front of her. "All right, put your bags here and when you see Fate-mama, run up to her and bring her back here."

"Nanoha-mama doesn't want to greet Fate-mama?"

"It's not that, silly. I'll just wait here. Oh look, Sakura disembarked! That means behind her... Vivio, go-" Nanoha laughed as Vivio was already one step ahead of her. "Well, I guess you don't need to be told twice. Or once."

Nanoha watched as Vivio hugged Fate, who stepped out of the way of those behind her before returning the affection. Then her eyes casually followed the procession, waving and calling out as Sakura started to look around. Sakura didn't miss her efforts and said something to Fate, who looked up where Sakura motioned. The trio soon began to make its way towards her.

Something was missing from the picture however, and it wasn't until Fate was close enough to outstretch her arms for the customary hug that Nanoha realized just what it was. Her arms froze mid-way before she could wrap them around her much-missed Fate.

Fate frowned, seeing the concern shroud Nanoha's eyes. "Nanoha? What's...?"

"Where's Tomoyo? And Freya?"

Fate should have known Nanoha wouldn't overlook something like that. She sighed and looked towards the end of the procession filing out of the mini-shuttle that took personnel down to the planet from the massive mothership.

"Fate... what aren't you telling me?"

Fate glanced at Vivio, who was now looking up at her mothers with questioning looks.

It was Sakura who answered, her eyes steadily following the occupied stretcher that exited the shuttle last. "We ran into some trouble near the end and Tomoyo suffered a head injury. She hasn't woken up once in the last three days, but the tests show that she's completely functional. Freya's headed to the medical wing with her now to watch her get settled in. If it wasn't for the need to report to Hayate, I would go with her instead of Fate-san but..."

Fate smiled regretfully. "I would say I can do it alone, but it's standard procedure that the ones most closely involved with the incident can make the best reports and therefore are desired during the preliminary reports. If she's not too busy, perhaps Hayate would let us take the briefing to the medical wing. But for appearances sake, please bear with it a little longer."

Nanoha studied Sakura's expression for a moment past when Fate finished talking before bending down to search the bags. It was at this point that Fate fully noticed said bags and remarked with soft amusement, "Did you two go on a shopping spree before we arrived?"

Vivio answered, noting that the atmosphere had become much more somber, but still wanting to add some cheer to the otherwise great day, "Unh! It was fun! We bought you souvenirs!"  
At that, Fate laughed and murmured with playful reproval. "The ones staying home aren't supposed to be the one furnishing gifts. Although, sad to say, we didn't think to get any proper souvenirs."

"Here." Nanoha smiled as she offered a white teddy bear to Sakura. "Hold onto this, and when we arrive at Tomoyo's room, you can leave it with her."

Sakura's eyes, which had taken on an unfeeling quality, soon began to warm at the gesture. Smiling softly, she whispered, "Thank you."

Nanoha nodded simply before turning to Fate. "And for you..."

Fate smiled, bemused. "Do I get something, too?"

"Yup." She leaned forward and hugged Fate, whispering into her ear when she had let down her guard a little, "But it'll have to wait 'til we get home. Welcome back, Fate-chan."

Fate flushed a little at the meaning she implied from Nanoha's words, but she merely nodded. She took the chance to stroke Nanoha's hair and breathe in her scent, an action that did not go unmissed by Nanoha.

As they parted, Fate leaned down towards the bags. "Let me help with these."

"Ooh, me too, me too!" Vivio waved her arms around as she looked for the bags that she knew she could carry.

Sakura trailed behind silently as Vivio led the way back to the car while her parents walked side by side.

_"Fate, did you get hurt, too? Don't lie to me."_

_"Only a few nicks and scratches. I was healed already. But I'll need some off-magic duty before I can do any more missions though. I used a little too much magic; even the travel time to return here wasn't enough to full regenerate my energy."_

_"Ehh... Then I guess that means we can't do _that_ tonight?"_

_"You exhaust me, Nanoha. Didn't you spend enough time doing that with Vivio?"_

_"Nyahaha... but it's fun! And really... really addictive too..."_

_"It was supposed to be a present for Vivio, but it's as if you're taking more joy out of it than she is."_

_"We bonded a lot over it though! And she has some _really _good wrist action. Nice control all around. You should be proud."_

_"I _am_ proud of her, but not for _that_. Honestly, Nanoha, you're such a kid sometimes."_

Nanoha hummed happily as she glanced over at Fate, who merely rolled her eyes. _"Come on, one game. I'll even let you do that thing you like so much."_

Fate flushed a deep red. _"I'm not that attached to doing 'that'. I'm not you."_

_"You don't have to hide it. I find it very... seductive."_

_"You say that _every_ time I so much as break a sweat. Ecchi pervert."_

_"I can't help it. When Fate's skin shines with sweat..." _Nanoha moaned softly just at the very thought of it, earning odd looks from Sakura and Vivio as the elevator started moving down.

Fate looked away, blushing for Nanoha's sake. _"Nanoha no baka."_

Nanoha leaned in close, flirtatiously kissing Fate's ear. _"Come on, Fate. Play with me after Vivio goes to sleep. Just you and me... let's just get down to business."_

Fate glared through the blush. _"Only you would call that 'business'."_

_"I notice you haven't said 'no' yet. Hmm... could it be that you've been itching to try out that one we bought together before you left for the mission? Vivio-chan and I have gotten really good at it. _Experts_, you could say."_

Fate looked at her, absolutely horrorstruck. _"You seriously played _that_ with Vivio? Nanoha, mou, I was trying so hard so that she _wouldn't_ be corrupted with things like that!"_

_"She's not going to be _corrupted_, Fate. It's just a bit of fun... it's good exercise too. Very good activity for rainy days. And it's not like you'll be left out. In fact, it'll complement your own shindig quite well."_

_"'Shindig'? What kind of 'shindig' are you referring to?"_

_"You know what I'm talking about. And I polished your 'instrument' just yesterday for you too."_

"Fate-san, are you all right? Do you have a fever?" Sakura looked at her captain with open concern.

Fate glared at Nanoha, who was almost whistling as she opened the trunk to the car to put in their bags. "I'm fine. It's nothing for you to worry about. Nanoha, hand over the keys already."

Nanoha pouted, though she dangled the keys in front of her after closing the trunk and letting Sakura and Vivio climb in the back seat. "What are you going to do for them?"

"It's more what I'm _not_ going to do if you don't." Fate turned serious. Her car was at stake after all.

Nanoha pouted. "Mou, do you still not trust me with driving your car?" She wasn't giving up the keys just yet.

Fate reached for the keys, only for Nanoha to step back. "Nanoha, I'm serious, I won't be in the mood to _play_ later if you don't let me drive home."

Nanoha considered it a moment, but sidestepped Fate when she tried to make another grab for the keys. Suddenly however, Nanoha found herself pinned to the side of the car with Fate's arms on either side of her. Nanoha purred in the face of Fate's incoming wrath.

"Why you little..." Fate immediately began tickling Nanoha's sides, which instantly had her at her mercy, although her flailing made it difficult to make a grab for the keys. Eventually, however, she did manage to wrestle the keys back, clutching them with a possessiveness Nanoha was all too used to... when it came to Fate and her car.

Nanoha sighed dramatically, looking up at Fate with a final pout. "Can I at least get a kiss before we go home?"

Fate didn't think twice about indulging Nanoha, but she found herself playing with a highly mischievous imp who once again came under the possession of her keys.

"Mou! Nanoha!"

Several minutes later, Fate closed the driver door behind her with a stubborn frown. Nanoha followed from the other side, apologizing to the other two as she closed her door.

It wasn't until half the trip had been made without a word from Fate to Nanoha that Nanoha began to grow concerned. _"Fate-chan? I'm sorry about before... I just missed playing with you, that's all."_

Fate sighed. _"I'm going to give you the spanking of a lifetime when we get home. And I'm using Levantine this time."_

Nanoha's eyes widened just before she clapped with glee. _"Yes! Hayate's Lesbian Army: Roleplay it is! I haven't gotten the chance to practice the BDSM mode, especially with only Vivio there to play with me... But hmm... if you're going to be Signum then... Ooh, I know! I'll play Enforcer Fate."_

Fate nearly veered off course at the sudden idea of it. _"You're a twisted little girl, you know that?"_

_"It comes with the package. Ooh, you know what else? I talked with Hayate earlier and she taught me how to unlock secret items. There's a special way you twist the controller and press the buttons to open up secret compartments to drawers. It's really cool. Hmm... but after that, we'll play Guitar Ace on the dual screen along with the DDR (Dance Dance Rebellion), okay? I really, really can't wait to get all sweaty with Fate-chan."_

Fate merely sighed and continued driving. _"I never should have bought the XII (pronounced Zee, as if it rhymes with Wii)..."_

--

One express trip to Hayate's office, followed by a group visit to Tomoyo's room later, Sakura found herself alone with the sleeping Tomoyo. She stayed there, simply watching Tomoyo breathe in and out for the longest time... until she finally opened up a few screens and started filling out her reports.

The moon was high in the sky when Sakura's stomach finally growled and complained that it would not stand for this sort of torture any longer. Just then, a nurse came in to make a final check on Tomoyo for the night, and Sakura quietly asked her if she was allowed to eat here and stay for the night. The nurse answered that it was against protocol to do so, but as she knew Sakura from a few previous casual encounters, she winked and said she would bring up a richer meal than normal for the patient and turn a blind eye towards how someone who was in a coma would be able to eat such a thing. Sakura thanked her with the same soft murmur as before, content to watch Tomoyo as she waited for the nurse's return.

After half eating her meal, Sakura pushed it away, content to simply hold Tomoyo's hand. It was nearing midnight when she finally started to become delirious with fatigue and began a conversation with herself. Or more accurately, continued a conversation with the unconscious Tomoyo. At one point, Freya lifted her head from taking her half-alert nap and stared at her curiously. Then, deciding it was the harmless rambling of a crazy-in-love, Freya laid her head back down and slept some more.

By the time the digital clock had ticked to two o'clock, Sakura had resorted to leaning over, her arms crossed over the sheets and acting as her pillow. It was a little uncomfortable, but her body was too tired to protest beyond the obvious plea for sleep. But Sakura's mind was powerful, and she resolved to stay awake until Tomoyo had awoken, even if it killed her.

Well, her body would probably forcibly shut down before then, as it was entirely stupid, but it had yet to reach that level of desperation.

"... It's my fault, I know it is." Two hours of talking about nothing and everything with herself had resulted in Sakura executing a 'rewind-and-play-again' function, which was the most her body could afford to power at the moment. This time however, she added a slight spin to the normal guilt trip. "If it wasn't because I took too long to save you, it was because of my use of the Shot Card. I mean, really, I couldn't have been thinking clearly to use an attack like that so close to your head, your brain, your mind... I'm so sorry, Tomoyo. Please, I just want you to wake up. Let me see your beautiful eyes again. I'll even let you videotape me like you're always so fond of doing. I'll be your star performer, listen to your whims... I'll do just about anything for you, Tomoyo, so please... please... wake up soon for me. No, for you. You don't deserve a life stuck in a hospital bed like this. Remember? You're a class A ranked support mage now. You did absolutely wonderful with the acidic lifeforms that might have eventually posed a problem to Earth's inhabitants. Your shields were what were able to keep us going... and your support was all the more apparent to see when we lost it during that fight with that tree-thing. We need you out there... no, _I_ need you... We all need you..."

Sakura impulsively kissed Tomoyo's hand, and was startled to hear a loud beep from the heart monitor. She looked up, and after staring blankly at the numbers that were suddenly larger than before, she realized that Tomoyo seemed to be answering her. Waking her body up with adrenaline it didn't know it was still packing, Sakura tried to find something else to trigger Tomoyo into a waking state.

Recalling that the jump in responsiveness hadn't occurred until she had kissed Tomoyo's hand, Sakura tentatively leaned over and kissed Tomoyo's cheek. She pulled back, lingering on the remarkable softness that Tomoyo's skin maintained. The monitor beeped again, and this time she noticed the increase in activity for the heart signal. She remembered the talk she had had with Shamal when she had come to check in on Tomoyo soon after her arrival. Tomoyo still had about 15 bpm more to go before she returned to her normal average waking heart rate, but this was far more progress than she had seen in the last three days. She wondered why she had never tried this before. No, perhaps, even if she had, Tomoyo hadn't been ready to wake up quite yet then.

"Tomoyo... If this will help bring you back, I hope you know that..." Sakura leaned over again so that she was whispering against Tomoyo's still lips. "I love you. You're the most important person in the world to me."

The heart monitor was showing signs of monitoring a conscious person even before Sakura closed her eyes and sealed the deal with a kiss.

A lingering thought circulated in her mind about the class play so very, very long ago when they had acted out Sleeping Beauty. How she wished, in hindsight, that Tomoyo had been her princess back then...

"Mmmn..."

Sakura opened her eyes and pulled back when she heard the response. She smiled, ultimately relieved when Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. Sakura whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

As if to make up for the last three days where the already pale Tomoyo had remained a few shades paler, blood rushed up to Tomoyo's cheeks as she blushed. Looking away discreetly, Tomoyo whispered, "Did you just... kiss me?"

Sakura smiled as she leaned back to sit down on her chair. "Sorry, was it bad of me? I kissed your hand earlier and you reacted to that, so I thought a little more might do the trick."

Tomoyo continued to blush, something Sakura found oddly refreshing. Tomoyo didn't normally blush this much at her actions. Well, she had when they had first started adding romance to their relationship, but she had long since gotten over that inhibition. She murmured, "No, no, it's fine. I was just... surprised. My lips suddenly felt so much warmer than the rest of my body."

Sakura nodded, her hands still gently wrapped around Tomoyo's hands. When Tomoyo didn't say anything more, she whispered, "I've been waiting for you to wake up for three days now. I was worried because I didn't think you would be knocked out so badly. How are you feeling now?"

Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling as she tried to reassess her body's condition. She tried moving her legs, and she found that she could do so with little difficulty. "I feel like I just woke up from a good night's sleep, actually. Where is this, though? The medical wing? I've never been down here before. Well, I have, for training, but not as a patient."

Sakura chuckled. "After the mission ended and we returned here, you were given this room for as long as you needed it. We're home now."

Tomoyo frowned and wrinkled her brow for a moment before apparently shaking it off. "What time is it? It looks dark."

"They always keep it dark even in the day so that the patient isn't affected by sharp light upon waking up. That's what Shamal-sensei told me."

Tomoyo found the clock on her own and balked at the time. "I chose a really bad time to wake up, didn't I?" She turned to Sakura. "You must be tired. Have you been here the whole time?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sort of. I reported to Hayate first- I did your part as well, so you don't have to worry about that. Afterwards I came here and stayed with you."

Tomoyo reached forward and touched Sakura's cheek with her hand. "You have beautiful eyes. They don't deserve to be blemished by being bloodshot. You should go to sleep."

"Only if you swear you won't slip into a coma again."

Tomoyo giggled, rubbing her eyes gently. "Oh, I suspect I'll rest for a while longer, so that the sun at least has a chance to rise before I do, but I don't think I'll relapse. I can't let such a cute girl worry over little ol' me, now can I?"

Sakura's frown slowly faded as she started to realize that something wasn't quite right. "Tomoyo, are you sure you're feeling all right? You sound a little... odd."

"I do?" Tomoyo seemed to pause to reflect. "Ah, I think I know why. I've been trying to solve this puzzle in my head ever since I woke up, but I just can't seem to reach the answer. I know the answer must be in me somewhere, I just don't know where. It's quite troubling."

Sakura murmured nervously, "Maybe I can help?"

"Oh, I'm sure you most certainly could, since it concerns you, but that would be cheating. I do hate to resort to cheating to solve puzzles. And I'm sure it'll come to me soon."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. She did recall that this was one of the quirks about Tomoyo, but it worried her a little to find that Tomoyo had found one upon waking up that involved her. And she refused to tell what it was.

Tomoyo changed the subject instead. "In any case, I suppose I should tell Fate-san that I'm awake as soon as it's a reasonable time. You really should sleep. Do you want to share this bed? I don't mind; it's rather big and I'm sure we're well used to being in close quarters together by now."

Something about that statement struck a chord in Sakura. If taken as a sarcastic understatement, she could well understand it, but the Tomoyo she knew was rarely, if ever, sarcastic. Something was wrong. "Are you sure it's okay?" Sakura frowned, not wanting to rest until she knew what was unsettling her.

Tomoyo smiled and scooted back, away from Sakura so as to give her room. "Of course. I never did like sleeping alone anyway."

This too, Sakura knew to be true. Reluctantly, she slipped under the sheets, shifting as Tomoyo held her hand underneath the sheets.

It was a little cramped, but Tomoyo didn't seem to mind. In fact, Tomoyo leaned in with an air of confidentiality, as if she were at a slumber party about to impart words of wisdom or gossip, and whispered, "There now, isn't that better? Well, there's just one thing I want to ask before you go to sleep. I just want a little hint, is all."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Tomoyo hesitated, as if rethinking her plea for a hint. Shaking her head, she asked it anyway. "Could you be so kind as to tell me your name? Just your first name will do. I'll try to piece together the rest from there."

All of a sudden, Sakura felt the blood drain from her face as her body chilled.

No.

This was impossible.

Not impossible, but highly, highly undesired.

Sakura whispered, not daring to believe it, but not willing to risk not verifying it, "Tomoyo... do you recognize me at all?"

Tomoyo frowned, forming a cute, frustrated pout. "No, and that's what bugs me, because you exude this aura that makes me feel like I _do_ know you, I just don't know how I know you or who you are... but if you had no qualms about staying with me all this time and kissing me to wake me up, you can't be just a distant acquaintance... which _really_ frustrates me because the last people I would want to forget are those who are closest to me. It's a truly vexing problem. But really, just tell me a name and I'll- hey? Hey, are you all right? You're crying. I didn't want to make you cry. Oh dear."

Tomoyo looked around and found a box of tissues and offered some to Sakura, whose tears continued to stream down her face.

A/N: Sad to say, I am a firm believer that the sad/bad times make you appreciate the happy/frivolous times all the more because it shows that neither will last indefinitely without interruption. Plus, SakuTomo screams for an angstfest (altho admittedly not quite as much as ShizNat tends to be). On the other hand, NanoFate is as good as married already and show signs of being perfectly fine as soon as they commit to each other openly, which they have, more or less. Oh, and btw, the mind-conversation btn Nanoha and Fate was largely inspired by a short by Satashi of a somewhat similar nature (yes, once again referencing other fanfics that I enjoyed) with my personal touch to it. The game, though not in current existence, is something I imagine might run through Hayate's head to advocate and pass on to her friends just for the humor of it all.

Hayate's lesbian army FTW! n.n

On that note, I plan to reignite the flame of potential Tomate. It'll still be, ultimately, SakuTomo, but please tell me now if you're really against me playing with the idea, or forever hold your peace. (Actually, I might hold your cookie, which I'd give anyone just for taking the time to review and share your opinion- as a reminder, I do take anon reviews :3)

P.S. This chapter is long! :O


	26. Day One Hi, Nice to Meet You

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more guarded after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Everyone is back home... but Tomoyo is without memories... what is there to do? What will be done? Hmmmmm...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 26**

Hayate stood there, shocked and not at all sure what she should say. She had still been half asleep when Sakura had contacted her and told her that Tomoyo had awoken, but was suffering from memory loss. Still odder was that she remembered everyone else... Shamal, Nanoha, Fate... she recognized every name and could tell things about every single one of them. She even knew that Fate and Freya had accompanied her on the mission.

It was the middle of the morning before Hayate was able to summarize just how much Tomoyo had lost.

She didn't know who Vivio was, but once told by Vivio herself that she acted as a resident babysitter, cooking teacher, and math tutor for her, Tomoyo was able to make short work of reassembling a working friendship with the little girl. Tomoyo still didn't remember anything about her, but she was fully willing to make fresh memories with her.

More startling, however, was that Tomoyo's conscious mind had been completely swiped of memories about Sakura. She seemed to honestly believe that the only reason she left Earth was to find a way to live and function well with the Lost Logia inside her- nothing about the heartbreak from Sakura finally getting married off officially. She didn't recall anything about having a girlfriend or a lover, and she certainly didn't remember that there was another member of their team that had come with them on the mission. Oddly enough, she did remember that she visited her mother at a house that belonged to her mother's friend, Fujitaka. It seemed only Sakura's existence had been voided from those incidents.

The last person that they could narrow down that Tomoyo had lost her memories of was Hayate herself. She did not know her benefactor from early on in her career nor her employer as a personal designer- although when told that she was, Tomoyo volunteered to take up the designing work again right away.

Vivio, Sakura, Hayate. At first, Hayate thought it might be everyone that Tomoyo felt was important, but then there was that Tomoyo hadn't forgotten her mother, and Sakura insisted that she was very close to her mother. She considered that it might be 'everyone she thought about the most' but then she wondered if she never thought of anyone else. When Hayate asked Tomoyo if she had anyone in her thoughts right now, whenever she spaced off, Tomoyo answered negative. Hayate knew, from one of the late night confidences she had shared with Tomoyo, that the woman was always thinking of someone.

It was with that feeble evidence that Hayate made the verdict, which Shamal couldn't disagree to, that Tomoyo had lost, or misplaced, her conscious 'thoughts' of everyone she spent the most time thinking about. A case of overcharge and shut down, perhaps.

Shamal recommended that those three people work on restoring their work relationships with Tomoyo as much as possible in their spare time. Sakura, Hayate, and Vivio agreed to this plan. When Tomoyo was told about it, she merely smiled, bowed, and said, "Then I'll be in your care again. (a translated traditional Japanese formal phrase)"

When everyone left again and only Sakura was left with Tomoyo, the brunette sighed, already exhausted.

Tomoyo smiled, a smile that felt disturbing hollow to Sakura now that there was none of the profuse love that Tomoyo usually had for her. "My offer is still open. I notice you still haven't left my side or slept yet."

Sakura struggled to smile back; it was undeniably true that the last few days without good sleep had taken their toll on her. "I wouldn't feel right, sleeping so close to you knowing you don't remember who I am."

Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, a lighthearted smile on her face. "You say that as if it's a dying shame not remembering who you are. Ah, it's true, I truly am very sorry for not remembering you... but you do understand that I'm not doing it intentionally, I'm sure?"

"Oh, no, no, I know that." Sakura smiled sheepishly, feeling bad that she couldn't at least smile for her special person who was just as nice as ever, merely not obsessed with her as Sakura was used to her being. "Still... it feels awkward."

"Want to know a secret?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously.

Tomoyo winked. "I think it feels awkward too. But!" Tomoyo stopped Sakura from protesting. "Hayate-san said I've only forgotten the people I think about most, my most important people, I think. And I know myself- strange, isn't it? Wouldn't that mean that I never think of myself?"

Sakura smiled teasingly. "Well, that, for one, is pretty accurate. I've always known you to put others before yourself if it didn't inconvenience other people by not favoring yourself." Realizing that was worded badly, Sakura gave an example. "Like back in grade school, I ran after Shaoran to tell him how I felt, when he was moving back to Hong Kong. You wanted to be there for me and support me, but you had a concert at the time. The other people were depending on you to lead them with your solos, so of course you couldn't simply shirk them off for me."

Tomoyo nodded, a puzzled but still hearted smile on her face. "You know, I think I remember the concert you're referring to, because I do remember when Shaoran-kun left after spending about a year with us. Fourth grade, wasn't it? Odd, I remember he was seated diagonally behind me to the left, but..."

Sakura offered, "I sat next to you, in front of him. You got to know him after he met me. Don't you remember that?"

Tomoyo frowned, apparently trying to think back with intense concentration. Eventually she smiled brightly. "No, I'm sorry, I have no idea. I recall helping him get together with a girl he liked, but I don't think how we became friends was in any way very memorable."

Sakura sighed, letting her face fall against the sheets. This was confusing her almost as much it was Tomoyo. Every other memory fell perfectly into place, except the "few" things that Tomoyo had forgotten.

Tomoyo murmured, changing the subject, "If I may ask, can you tell me more about our current relationship? I was told we've known each other since third grade and have been best friends for the greater part of our young lives... and you arrived in Mid-childa some time after I did... but I take it something else happened between us? I'm not against sharing beds or even some light kissing, but... you know, I've never dated anyone before. If we're best friends, I'm sure you'd know that I... that I prefer girls... you know that, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "I know that very well."

Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief, as if in the middle of revealing the information she had realized it would be a shocker if she hadn't told her "best friend" beforehand and had suddenly let it slip now. She had judged Sakura to not be incredibly homophobic regardless (the kiss just to help her wake up tipped her off) but there had still been a risk. She asked again, "But you are rather cute... I think you'd be my type. Were we dating?"

Sakura hesitated, and then whispered, steadfastly not meeting Tomoyo's eyes, "Yeah, but we don't have to. It's kind of weird, trying to date someone who has no memories of you."

"Sakura-chan... you heard the doctor's orders, right? The more I'm exposed to the people and situations I've forgotten, the faster my memory might come back in full."

Sakura didn't say anything for a long moment, but because she knew Tomoyo was still waiting for her answer, she eventually nodded. "We've been something of an item for... oh... a year now, I suppose."

"A decent amount of time." Tomoyo nodded to herself. "And? How far have we gotten?"

Sakura flushed and resolutely looked anywhere but at Tomoyo. "Well past just kissing, I'll just tell you that much."

Now Tomoyo flushed as well. "Do you mean... did we..." Tomoyo bit her lip, wondering if she really wanted to know now, and decided that she did. "I'm not a virgin anymore, am I?"

Sakura silently shook her head.

"You were my first?"

"You were mine too, actually."

Tomoyo frowned, thinking back. "Hold on a minute. Didn't you say you went through with the marriage with Shaoran?"

Sakura nodded, still blushing.

"And never, in all that time...?"

Sakura shook her head. In a weak defense, she muttered, "He wanted to, of course, but at the same time, he didn't want to force me. It just... didn't feel right, doing _it_ with him."

Now the blush stabilized and remained on Tomoyo's cheeks. "But it did... with me?"

Sakura nodded. "I didn't realize it at first, but I always did like you more than anyone else. It just never occurred to me that we could be anything more than best friends. So when you opened up that possibility to me..."

Tomoyo blinked. "Wait, _I_ confessed first?" At Sakura's affirmative nod, she sank back in her pillows, apparently speechless. "Well, how about that. Hnh. I never knew I had it in me."

Sakura smiled a little. She chanced a look at Tomoyo, which was somewhat inappropriately timed because that was when Tomoyo chose to look over at her as well.

"Sakura-chan, I made a video of our first time, didn't I? I must have; I always have my most important moments recorded when I can. I'm sure I wouldn't have missed something like that."

As she grew more accustomed to it, Sakura couldn't help but feel that the somewhat clueless way Tomoyo pieced together her current self based on what she knew of herself already was a refreshing change. It had never occurred to her to feel jealous of Tomoyo for ability to pick up on things that she was dense and oblivious to for far longer, and though she still wasn't jealous, it felt rather good to know more than Tomoyo for once. And Tomoyo seemed to have no qualms about learning from her.

"You did." Sakura smiled, remembering. "You even gave me a copy of it. You saved yours somewhere in the database that Opula organizes for you, so I don't know where to find it. I can show you my copy though, if you like."

"You read my mind!" Tomoyo clapped excitedly. "Is it long? How long did we last?"

Shifting in her seat, Sakura steadily began to feed more on Tomoyo's excitement. "Not long, our first time. Well, actually, it depends on which part you're referring to. We spent a _lot_ of time prepping each other up during foreplay and then we each came once. We fell asleep after that, so it stopped recording. The video has the whole time we were in the bedroom though, so... but please, let's not watch it in the medical wing."

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course not, don't be silly. But that reminds me, do we live together?"

Sakura nodded. "We just ordered a pretty big bed though. It's like... three times the size of this one."

"Oh my." Tomoyo looked at the bed. "What do we do with all the space?"

Sakura shrugged lightly. "We were thinking of buying throw pillows to decorate it when we're not using it."

"But that's a terrible amount of waste, isn't it?"

"... We won't fall off no matter how much we roll around?"

Tomoyo considered that point before conceding. "All right, point taken. Then we roll around a lot?"

Sakura smiled and looked away again. "Only when we don't play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to be on top."

Tomoyo stared. "We really do that? Well, come to think of it, I have no idea if I'd rather be on-"

"Tomoyo." Sakura smiled with playful sympathy. "I was only teasing."

"Oh." Tomoyo frowned. "Well then, how _do_ we decide who's on top?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that curious about...?"

"Yes! Of course I am! For a person who has no memories connected to what I'm guessing is my most important person of all, little things like this matter! Especially when a girl who thought she was a virgin suddenly realizes that she's not. I need details! Details that the camera can't tell me!"

Sakura laughed, propping her elbows on the edge of the bed as she gazed upon Tomoyo. She wondered if it ever occurred to her just how cute Tomoyo really was until this moment. "Mm... maybe I'll tell you... for a price. What are you willing to give to me?"

Tomoyo pouted. "Now that's hardly fair, is it? I 'gave' you my virginity, and you're asking me to pay more to find out how? Now you're just picking on me."

Sakura laughed again, conceding to Tomoyo's objection. "Hmm... well... honestly? We don't really 'decide'. We've actually only officially done it... hmm... hold on... one... two... five times, I think. Mainly because I was away on a mission for the grander part of our 'dating period'. But those five times, they weren't excessively planned things, so whoever wanted to be on top got to be on top and that's all there was to it."

"Oh." Tomoyo's concentrating frown lightened. "Oh. Okay. I can live with that."

"Anything else?" Sakura smiled, inevitably curious about what Tomoyo would come up with. She could guess Tomoyo's though patterns from knowing her for so long, but Tomoyo was also one for surprising her on several occasions."

"Am I... am I any good?"

Sakura blinked, at first not understanding. "Any good...? Well, you should know you're a very good pers-"

"No," Tomoyo twiddled her fingers as a light blush tinged her cheeks. "I mean, am I any good... in bed? Remember, I don't have any recollection of... of anything that developed as a result of us being together so..."

Sakura smiled and decided to answer simply, "You're so good that whenever you finish with me I stare up at the ceiling for several moments wondering what I did to ever deserve the love of someone like you."

Tomoyo flushed. "Do you always talk to me like this?"

"Only when we're alone."

"Oh... is our relationship a secret?"

Sakura shook her head. "Anyone who cares at the main base already knows about us. It's a very lax relationship policy here, because the higher-ups figure that if you have someone to return home to, you'll work harder during missions to take care of business efficiently and keep the casualty numbers low."

Tomoyo nodded. "I remember being told that second part. It adds the workload to the support mages though because they can actually do something about the injured but not dead casualties. Which isn't a bad thing, of course."

"Of course." Sakura nodded back.

There was a silence as Tomoyo looked at the opposite wall for inspiration, before she finally looked at Sakura with a slightly exasperated expression. "Seriously, Sakura-chan, I'm not kidding. Get your cute little butt into my bed now or else."

Even as she laughed, Sakura obeyed. "Or else what?"

Tomoyo hummed before deciding on, "Or else I can't snuggle with you. You don't mind if I snuggle do you? It helps me sleep."

"I know it does. And no, I don't mind anymore." Sakura shifted so that she could wrap an arm around Tomoyo. "Should I turn off the light?"

"Yes, please." Tomoyo waited until Sakura had done so through the voice automated system before asking another question. "So do we go out on dates?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "Like I said, we haven't actually spent that much time together together as a couple. We've gone on dates though. Our first time followed a very cliché date itinerary."

"Was it our first date? Going out in public?"

Sakura shook her head with a small frown. "Of course not. And we put it off until just before I had to leave for my mission to 'try it out'. So we had plenty of little dates before then. Since we didn't have many gaps in our schedules where we could spend time together, we usually just spend our nights in our room, talking or playing..."

"Playing what?"

"Mm... well, Hayate gave all her friends, including you, a 'promotional' Xii and a game she'd found absolutely hilarious that she just had to pass on... It's fun to play, but everyone in Hayate's inner circle that received the game knows that Nanoha-san and Fate-san are the most obsessed with it."

Tomoyo giggled, feeling as if she were gossiping about friends behind their backs, but not feeling bad since there was no animosity in the news being relayed. "Really? I always thought they were the serious sort..."

Sakura laughed outright. "Oh, they're plenty serious when their on duty, but... mm... they're actually really nice people. A down-to-earth couple with an excessive love for playing games together when they can. After Hayate bought them a Xii I heard they've been buying other games to go along with it too."

"You don't say? Hnh. Interesting... And TSAB doesn't mind?"

"TSAB doesn't know about it. Like I said, it's just Hayate's inner circle of friends."

"And who does that include?"

At this point, Sakura stopped and frowned, realizing something. "You know Shamal, Signum, Vita, and Zafira live together, right?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"You do know they were created to protect their mistress, Hayate, right?"

"Oh... is that so? I knew they weren't like you and me, but Hayate's their mistress? Like Freya and me?"

"It's a little different, but the same general, _very general_, concept I think."

Tomoyo hummed softly and then shrugged. "I'll learn more about her later, I suppose. Right now, I'm more interested in us."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, although her heart fluttered at Tomoyo's devotion even with her memories locked. "There's still more you want to know?"

"I want to know _everything_! Everything there is to know. Like..."

"Like...?"

"How did we meet? Way back when?"

"You had just transferred to our school and you forgot your eraser. I gave you one of mine and ever since then... we just sort of got along better and better."

"Just like that?"

Sakura smiled. "It was third grade. Were you expecting something more?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Well, no... okay, maybe a little more. When did I start liking you?"

Sakura shrugged at this. "You always said it was 'love at first sight' for you. Or something close to that."

Tomoyo studied Sakura's face for a long moment before nodding. "Yes... yes, I can definitely see where that would come from. You were probably one of those lucky babies who are born adorable and stay adorable almost their whole lives."

Sakura laughed. "The same goes for you then."  
"Me?" Tomoyo waved it off hurriedly. "I'm average, average. There's nothing special about me."

Sakura frowned. "Of course there is! _Everything's _special about you. You're far more mature than people your age, or even some people who are older than you. You're amazingly kind as well... and generous... and it's not just because you come from a wealthy background either... yet despite that you manage to stay humble and down-to-earth... you're an incredible person, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly at the praise and shook her head. "But I've never dated."

"You were asked out. Plenty of times. Or did you forget because of why you rejected them?"

Tomoyo frowned, trying to remember. "Oh. Those people? Well, it was just that I knew they didn't really love me, so I let them down before we could start. I don't like staying with people who say things they don't mean."

Sakura smiled. "Do you believe me when I say I love you?"

Tomoyo tilted her head. "I have no reason not to, and as far as I can see, your feelings are genuine. Although, sad to say, I can't bring myself to feel the same way at the moment."

Sakura laughed, amused by this. "Was that how you rejected people?"

"Hm? No, I'm just saying that now, to you. I believe you when you say we were lovers, but right now, I can't honestly say I love you. It wouldn't feel right without the memories that brought it to fruition, or the honest feelings of loving you for you, and not just you say I did. Does that make any sense?"

Sakura smiled. After a moment, she murmured, "You know, several weeks ago, you told me that if you ever lost your memory, it would only take five days with me to fall in love with me again."

Tomoyo gave her a bemused smile. "Is that a challenge or are you bragging now?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm simply mentioning it."

Tomoyo hummed softly, eventually deciding to take it as a challenge. "Well, let's call this the first day and just sleep for a while. I'm prolonging your sleep by talking to you. Maybe if we sleep together, some memories will return."

"I don't know if it really works like that, but I can sleep for a little bit I guess."

"Sleep for a lot! Take the day off and just sleep! You clearly need it."

"'Clearly', huh?" Sakura laughed. "All right, if you say so, Tomoyo. Good night then."

"Good afternoon."

They giggled, settled, and then slept like two cats curled up for an afternoon nap. A comparably long catnap indeed.

--

Fate sipped her tea with deliberate precision. Nanoha was watching her far too carefully from across the table. Eventually, Fate sighed and set down her cup. "I think it's fine."

Nanoha blinked. "Really?"

Fate smiled even as she raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell her it was okay, too?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"If she likes him, I see nothing wrong with it. They're still children after all. If they end up lasting, then who are we to stop them? It would be like your parents stopping me from dating you."

Nanoha smiled, visibly relaxing. "I suppose you're right. It just worries me a little, because Vivio already has enough trouble at school. If they find out that he's actually her cousin, they might let her off for going out with the popular kid in school, but they'll just tease her about going to the dance with her cousin."

"Well, Hayate had Zafira sign up as an adult chaperone, so he'll be able to keep an eye on her, at least at the dance. Maybe we should start teaching her more self-defense mechanisms?"

"What more can we tell her though? If she just ignores them and waits for them to forget about it, they don't. If she tells them to stop, they get worse. And she can't very well resort to violence in a school like that. And the teachers are aware of it, but the children don't listen when they're told to stop. And I refuse to allow Vivio to stoop down to their level."

Fate absently suggested, "Maybe she should go all the way with Masaki-kun in public and shut everybody up."

"Fate! She's _nine_!"

Fate looked up, startled to see the embarrassed flush on Nanoha's cheeks. "I know. I was kidding." After a moment, she resumed, "But no, seriously. Maybe Masaki-kun should be the one to tell them off. He did confess to Vivio first; he should take some responsibility. What has he been doing for Vivio lately?"

"They're in different classes, so the girls that are jealous of Vivio see him even less than Vivio does. They don't get a chance to see the two together unless they follow Vivio or Masaki-kun."

"Then maybe Masaki-kun should start visiting her class during lunch hour. They usually meet for lunch, don't they? And they're allowed to eat in the classroom?"

Nanoha nodded. "As far as I know."

"Then that's that. Have you taught Vivio-chan how to make couple bentos (boxed lunches) yet? Those are always fun to make."

Nanoha smiled. "Bentos huh... it's been a while. Vivio's watched me make hers before, but I don't know if she really learned how to make them... maybe I'll review how to do it when she gets back."

Fate nodded. "Do we still have spare boxes? One without pinkness or cutesy hearts on it?"

"What's wrong with cutesy hearts?"

"Masaki-kun is a boy. As lovey-dovey as they are, let's not do _that_ to him."

Nanoha sighed even as she agreed. "Yes, we do. We have that dark blue one with the black stripe design. It's a little bigger than the one Vivio usually carries too."

"All right, then it's agreed?"

"Agreed."

Fate sighed as she stood up, getting ready to clean up before bed. "Was there anything else?"

"Nope, that was the last of the updates that I wanted to talk with you about in person."

"Good. Do you feel like doing anything tonight?"

"Hmm..." Nanoha stretched experimentally. "No, not really. Are you finished catching up with your work yet? Teana did some of your work while you were gone; the little busywork stuff that she was authorized to handle."

"Yes, I know; it was a big help. They're often very simple but tedious assignments. And thanks to her, I was able to finish the rest at the office today. What about you?"

"Me? I do my reports while watching the trainees practice. It's really quite boring when they're just starting out and don't have anything to show yet. I just got a new class again after all."

Finishing with the dishes, Fate walked over to where Nanoha was standing and wrapped her arms around her, an action which was readily accepted. "The offer's always on the table for you to get out of instructing you know. TSAB loves you to death."

Nanoha laughed. "That's only because they don't want me to go against them. But it's fine; I love teaching. Really, I do. Even when I have just one student, like Vivio, it's so much fun for me. It's just a slow period right now because while I was focusing on Vivio, I let the trainees self train on a rigorous schedule albeit of their choosing and today I went to check on them and they weren't challenging themselves at all."

"So you worked them like dogs as punishment?"

"I just hurt their egos a little bit." Nanoha giggled, moving with Fate towards the bedroom. "You know my class has twenty people in it now, right? I had a 'mock battle' with them after I lectured them. I let them all gang up on me 20 to 1 and they still weren't able to get a hit on me. Their group dynamics are horrible. I thought they would be able to spend the time without me getting to know each other better and forming their group compatibility, but I guess not."

"Are you disappointed? To their defense, you still are the Ace of Aces, and 20 to 1 actually decreases their chances a little because they can't all target you at the same time or else they'll hit each other."

"They learned that the hard way. Mm... disappointed? Maybe a little... yes, I suppose I am. But I think I can get through to them. It'll just take some time."

Fate broke away to do last minute preparations for bed, and Nanoha went to check on Vivio, who was still sound asleep. When they met up at the bed again, Nanoha had a very amused smile on her face. When questioned, Nanoha merely grinned. "Fate-chan, let's look through that folder now. It's still early after all."

It took a moment for Fate to remember which folder Nanoha was referring to and blushed when she did. Gingerly, she crawled into bed with Nanoha and, at her invitation, became Nanoha's human chair. Seated between Fate's bare legs, Nanoha giggled and turned her head for a kiss before starting.

She blanched when, like Fate, the first face was Chrono. Fate frowned, recalling that she had deleted that file, but was still gratified to see Nanoha's reaction. "Chrono? You said Lindy-san and my mother put this together? Lindy knows I wouldn't so much as date Chrono even if he wasn't with Amy though. She's tried to hook us up together before."

Fate blinked, not recalling being told this before. "You have? When?"

"During that six months that you were sentenced. I told you about it in our video-mail, didn't I?"

"I don't remember it."

Nanoha shrugged. "I didn't dwell on it too long. Chrono may be like a brother to me, but he's nothing like my type. Even if I wasn't only interested in you."

Fate smiled, kissing Nanoha. "Well, thank you, for that."

"And can you imagine marrying my girlfriend's brother?" Nanoha shuddered. "Please, I'll stick with just my girlfriend."

"Delete it then."

"Mm. I suddenly want to see what else is in here though." Nanoha deleted the file and moved on to the next one. "Yuuno? God know, what were they thinking? Yuuno-kun's just an old friend to me now. An old, close friend. And he has Arf now too."

Fate giggled. "I hear developments between them are slow in coming."

"Well, it _is_ a dog and a ferret; you can only expect so much so quickly. But they can spend a lot of time together working at the Library, so it's fine. But anyway, deleting this one too... Ah? Who's this?" Nanoha actually skimmed past the picture and started reading the background information. As it hit her, Nanoha groaned. "For the love of... _no. _No, no, no, no, _no._ He's a jerk. I can't believe they added him here."

Fate frowned. "Who is he?"

Nanoha sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "He asked me out once in middle school. I didn't think it would be a big deal to have lunch together somewhere, but apparently the only thing he wanted out of me was a score to add to his list of conquests."

"That's horrid."

"Right?"

"In broad daylight? He has no tact whatsoever."

Nanoha turned to give her a bemused smile. "You pick up on the oddest things sometimes, Fate-chan."

Fate shook her head, nuzzling Nanoha's neck. "I know what you like, so when people do things you don't like, it seems all the more bad."

"Well, thank you for that. Let's go on to the next one." After pressing the delete key again, Nanoha studied the face that came up. "Oh... him? Well... he's a nice guy, I suppose, but I still wouldn't marry him."

"Why not?"

Nanoha shrugged. "He's kind of... boring? He's so quiet and obedient and just does his work..."

"Isn't that what you say I always am?"

"What? No! I mean, no, it's different. You, Fate-chan, aren't the slightest bit boring to me. You never were."

"You're only saying that because we were enemies when we first met," Fate teased.

"Don't forget your beautiful eyes, your gorgeous loli-body..."

Fate smacked Nanoha's arm. "Mou! Don't say it like that!"

"And I've never seen him blush as cutely as you are now."

Fate didn't answer. "Skip him then?"

"Mm. I'll leave the not-bad ones in during the first look. It'll do no good if there's nothing to joke about tomorrow. Though... Raising Heart, how many files are left in this folder."

"254, my master."

Nanoha sighed. "Well this may take some time after all. Let's see how much we get through in... oh... an hour? Then we'll go to sleep, okay, Fate-chan?"

"That sounds fine to me."

"What's next... ewww... no, he drinks milk through his nose..."

"When you were kids, right? Surely he grew out of that..."

"No, I met him only a few years back. He's _older_ than us, Fate-chan."

"Oh." Fate looked away. "Well, that doesn't make him a bad person..."

"I guess you're right. But I never got to know him too well because of that... Let's see what this says about him... Hey, not bad, he's the CEO of an intergalactic moving company. Decent salary too. Okay, I'll let him get to round two."

Fate didn't say anything as Nanoha moved on. It went like this for quite some time, but as the evening progressed, Fate was startled to realize that she hardly knew even half of these people, either on Earth or Mid-childa. Admittedly, Nanoha knew a lot of people, both male and female, and Fate had always been aware of this... for their mothers to be aware that Nanoha knew them meant that Nanoha had to have at least mentioned them to the older women. That, in turn, meant they were worthy of mention, even if in a dismissive way.

By the time Nanoha was ready to stop for the night, Fate's mind churned with a disturbing thought. How much of Nanoha's life had Nanoha not deemed necessary to tell her about? After all this time that they spent together as best friends, as something more, how had these people not come out in conversations before? Admittedly, Nanoha was still steadfastly shooting down each and every one of the choices, many for different reasons. And yet...

"Fate-chan, what's wrong?"

Before that, Fate hadn't known what was wrong, but upon being asked, she realized that something was indeed wrong. And she realized what their mothers had plotted to do. This wasn't just Nanoha's omiai. It was Fate's too. Most likely, the people she knew well were closer to the back, where she wouldn't notice them right away. Since Fate asked first, they put Nanoha's prospects to the forefront.

It had never mattered to their parents if or when they got married; they had apparently been expecting it for quite some time now. They didn't make Fate put off proposing just to torture her- they wanted her to see the other side to Nanoha's life; the one Nanoha saw no reason to tell Fate about, just as Fate was sure there were people she had never told Nanoha about. Lindy and Momoko were merely making sure all the cards were on the table before anyone could win the jackpot.

In short, the omiai wasn't meant to dissuade Nanoha from Fate. It was meant to question Fate's conviction in her devotion to Nanoha. It worked out particularly well then that Fate had asked first, because if it had been Nanoha, she would have gotten jealous, but she would have gotten over it.

Fate was much more insecure compared to Nanoha.

A/N: I actually rather like the lightness of this chapter. A little worrisome at the end, perhaps, but nothing those two won't be able to get over. As always, please review! As to the 'voting'... :( One vote to one vote doesn't really say anything so... keep going! please?


	27. Break before Day 2, Seeing other people

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

On the domestic front, Hayate has fallen for her beautiful, kind, skilled personal designer Tomoyo, the only one who understands her when she speaks of clothing material or measurements. Lonely without Sakura's presence, Tomoyo lets herself slip into the gentle attention that Hayate pays her, but ultimately, she realizes that she simply cannot let herself fall in love with Hayate. On the eve of Sakura's early return, Hayate confesses to Tomoyo despite knowing that Tomoyo has solidified her resolve. Sakura still finds out about "what didn't happen between them" and finds a suitable punishment for Hayate before agreeing to put it behind them. More laidback and yet at the same time more guarded after her war experiences, it becomes obvious that Sakura has changed. On the other hand, Tomoyo has also changed with her time apart from Sakura, but the one thing that hasn't changed between them is that they still hold each other as dearest to their hearts.

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate go through the daily rigors of finding time to love each other while fine-tuning their moral teachings with Vivio. Vivio, knowing how busy her parents are, accepts that Tomoyo makes a very good homemaker, babysitter, and tutor, and confides in her often. Vivio also seems to have taken a liking to Vita who, despite her experiences, still manages to send off a young vibe that appeals to her. Shamal and Sigmal have slowly become more open about their feelings for each other, but it is but a subplot of a subplot in attention.

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo remembers... and yet she doesn't remember. Nanoha is confident... but Fate is suddenly not. Can they fix their issues before things spiral out of control? Hmm...

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 27**

"Commander Hayate."

Hayate looked up from her work as she heard her secretary's voice over the intercom. "Yes, what is it?"  
"You have visitors. Were you expecting a... oh, one of them is leaving. A Tomoyo Daidoji then?"

Hayate's face brightened with a fresh smile. "Yes, send her in." She had just finished closing down monitors when the door opened and Tomoyo's head slipped past the crack.

"Excuse me, sorry to intrude..."

Hayate gave her a warm smile and waved her in, walking around the desk to properly greet her. "No, no, it's fine. You came at a great time. Were you just discharged?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura led me here and told me... well, she thinks it would be good for me to spend some time with you. Doctor's orders and all."

Hayate laughed, placing a hand on Tomoyo's back to lead her over to the couch. "I don't need 'doctor's orders' to be willing to make time for you, Tomoyo. Would you like some tea? Vanilla-honey perhaps?"

"That sounds good. Might I have some?"

"Of course. And please, sit down." Hayate played the hostess as she poured a cup for both of them. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Sakura mentioned that... that you were my best friend here on Mid-childa... is that right?"

Hayate smiled as she looked up from setting down Tomoyo's filled cup. "Yes, and I still do consider you my best friend."

"Would you lie to me?"

"Only if you wanted me to," Hayate replied honestly. "But even then, I doubt I would get very far. Your experiences with people have made you quite the excellent lie detector."

Tomoyo frowned. "I think I lost that ability along with my memories."

Hayate raised an eyebrow as she sipped first. "What makes you think that?"

"Will you keep this a secret? It's about... Sakura."

A bemused smile found its way onto Hayate's face. "Your secrets are safe with me."

Tomoyo nodded slightly, scooting closer just enough to show that she wanted to share this with her. "Am I... am I really dating her? Sakura?"

Hayate nodded. "And between Sakura's last long term mission and the one you were just on, you became much closer too."

Tomoyo seemed to be struggling with something, and though Hayate wanted to help her, she waited until Tomoyo voiced her concerns on her own. "I... I know I mean a lot to her; I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me. But... but did I really love her too? I can't shake the feeling that... that this is all some mastermind ploy to get me to love someone I never really loved."

Hayate froze at this, her mind speeding up to a mile a minute. It was understandable that Tomoyo would have doubts- people rarely if ever forgot their most important people and it was especially dubious when one had come so far as Tomoyo and Sakura had. Letting herself relax into another smile, she comforted, "It's not a ploy. Sakura genuinely loves you, and for as long as I've known you and then some, you have always loved her."

"How can you be so sure?"

Hayate hesitated, and then admitted, "I always try to observe the happiness of my friends, and I know you're happiest when you're with Sakura."

"Am I really? It's just... I've been thinking... since I woke up at least... I met Sakura when I was in third grade, right?"

Hayate nodded. "So I've been told."

"Well, really, in all seriousness, how sure can a third grader be about how she feels for another? And a girl at that?"

Hayate considered this for a moment before conceding, "Nanoha and Fate knew they cared about each other more than other people when they were still only third graders. But then, the circumstances of their meeting were... different from most childhood experiences."

"Right? I can understand their connection, but what did Sakura and I have together that pulled us so close when we were so young? It's not like I was her magic rival or anything."

"You were... well... you _are_ related." Hayate paused, wondering if Tomoyo needed to know about this now. Deciding she should trust Tomoyo decide things for herself, she revealed, "Your mother and Sakura's mother were cousins, making you second cousins. Sakura didn't figure this out until... well, I'm not sure she ever really figured it out. You told me about it, but even then, you told me not to mention it to Sakura, so maybe you didn't."

Tomoyo paused in reaching for her cup and turned to face Hayate. "Are you serious? We're related?" A chill went through Tomoyo's body at the implications. Paired with what Sakura had told her the day before... She shuddered. The saying was true after all- the best girls were either straight, taken, or related to you. "How did I ever come to have... those kinds of desires towards my... second cousin?"

Hayate offered, "You told me your mother also loved Sakura's mother in... that way. Sakura's mother passed away at age 27, and your mother has always hated Sakura's father for taking Nadeshiko-san away like that."

"Nadeshiko?" Tomoyo grew quiet. Licking her lips, she whispered, "I know that name. Yes, my mother loved her very much. But then... Did I love Sakura despite learning that we were related... or did I fall in love with her _because_ we were related?"

Recalling this conversation from before, Hayate answered, "I can't tell you what you should think now, but before, you were convinced that it was 'despite' that you were related. You said once you get to the point where you accept that you like girls in a seriously committed way, the additional taboo of loving your second cousin is negligible. Especially when there is no one around, except perhaps yourself, condoning you for your actions. I'm told that your mother was very understanding, when you told her of your feelings for Sakura."

Tomoyo reddened. "My mother is indeed very understanding with things of that nature."

Hayate drank a little more of her tea while she waited for Tomoyo to form another concern.

"It still... It still feels off somehow. Have you ever placed down the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, thinking you'd finished, only to find that it refused to fit in the only space it could be put in? That's how I see Sakura now. And it's so frustrating, because I know she sees me one way, but I can't... I don't... How can I reciprocate something like that?"

"I don't think she expects you to." Hayate smiled encouragingly. "Take your time. No one is going to hurt you for not remembering them, or not being able to act based on memories that aren't readily available to you at the moment. Besides, Sakura is a good girl. Maybe if you forget about all the reasons and expectations you think are placed on you, you'll find that she can mold herself to fit into your scheme of life again."

Tomoyo smiled, almost mockingly, no, self-loathingly. "She said I had the conviction to say I only needed five days with her to fall in love with her again."  
Hayate chuckled. "Don't pressure yourself. Love isn't something that happens automatically or conveniently. But things that are destined to happen, people who are destined for each other, will inevitably find their way back to each other's hearts. Even if, God forbid, your memories never came back or you never loved Sakura the same way... it's my honest opinion that she will regain some significant special place in your heart. If you ask why I think so... well... just chalk it up to women's intuition, plus my own insight as your best friend."

Tomoyo said nothing for a long moment, but nodded once she had soaked in Hayate's words. "Hayate... ah... is it bad that I call you just 'Hayate'?"

Hayate shook her head. "Don't worry about it when we're alone."

Tomoyo nodded. "Hayate, beyond being best friends, was there anything that... happened between us?"

"No," Hayate answered smoothly. "Was there something that made you think there might be?"  
Tomoyo shook her head. "It's... it's nothing really... but... there's just something about you... Even though I can't remember our time together either, I... I feel as if I can trust you... with anything. Like... like..."

"I would protect you from the flames of hell if I could?" At Tomoyo's embarrassed nod, Hayate added, "Because I would. I do my best to look out for your wellbeing from my higher position in TSAB ranks while also giving you the freedom to experience things first hand. I care about you, Tomoyo. I care deeply. That's why I want you to take good care of yourself, especially right now, when people might try to pull a wool over your eyes."

"Like Sakura?"

"Has Sakura lied to you?"

"No... I don't think so... just a little harmless teasing."

Hayate nodded. "Tell you what. Any time you're not sure if you can trust information that someone feeds you, call me up with the help of Opula, and if I don't know immediately, I'll ask around for you."

"That's too much trouble! I couldn't ask you to-"

"Tomoyo." Hayate stopped Tomoyo's protests in their tracks as she smiled. "Trust me. As your best friend, I'll do anything in my power in order to help you."

"Hayate..." Tomoyo closed her eyes briefly, collecting herself before smiling back. "Thank you. Thank you for your support."

"You're always welcome."

Another short silence gave way to a change of subject. "I'm due for another doctor's check-up tomorrow, to see how I'm doing and to run tests. Sakura said Shamal-sensei is your guardian?"

Hayate paused, momentarily surprised by the jilted memory, but quickly responded, "Yes, yes she is. Along with the other three, I've been with them since I was about ten."

Tomoyo nodded. "Everything starts when we're kids it seems, doesn't it?"

Hayate laughed. "It's coincidental that Sakura's, Nanoha's, Fate's, and my journeys started around the same age. And there was no telling that you would have fallen in love with Sakura _that_ year. It was pure chance."

"I thought you believed in destiny."

Caught in backtracking, Hayate amended, "Well then, perhaps it's destiny that you came here and we met too."

"Us?" Tomoyo clearly wanted to know why that was significant.

"Diehard believers in 'destiny' might tell you that _every_ action's consequences and the ones you choose to face up to or run away from are all part of destiny that leads you to meet some people and not meet other people. In that sense, you were just as destined to love Sakura, be it as family, friend, or lover, just as much as I was destined to meet you and love you as a dear friend, a precious comrade. We are all interconnected by this thing called 'destiny'."

"Is there no way to fight against destiny?"

Hayate stopped, a realization occurring to her. "Tomoyo... did something happen recently that makes you think you _wouldn't_ want to get back together with Sakura?"

The look Tomoyo gave her told her all that she needed to know. But Tomoyo closed her eyes and leaned back with a sigh shortly thereafter. "I don't know. How would you feel if you were in my position? Here I am, believing I'm just a normal girl who happened to come across the realm of magic and Lost Logia; I come to Mid-childa and adapt to this new world, alone but with friends; I'm getting along perfectly fine despite that there is no 'special' person in my life. And then I wake up one day after a mission to find this woman kissing me, this woman I have no recollection of, who tells me she's my lover... And there's also that I had a best friend I didn't know about, and a little girl who looks up to me for just about anything her parents can't give her. Tell me, what would you make of that?"

Hayate smiled, teasing, "I'd demand that the three in question prove their personal worth in a cosplay karaoke contest."

Tomoyo stopped and looked over at Hayate, whose expression persuaded her to giggle. "Am I silly for feeling at a loss?"

"Not at all." Hayate confided, "I'm sure anyone in your position would be. That's why I said take it slow and get used to these 'new' relationships. Your friendships weren't built in a day; don't expect them to emerge from the ashes with a snap of your fingers."

"But... I feel as if I'm a burden on the people around me... What about my work? What do I-"

"You're authorized to work as a school nurse as soon as you feel up to it again, since that part of your memory wasn't affected. But I think it would be best if I suspended your partnership license with Sakura until the situation between you two clears up a bit more. Do you oppose?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I also feel that is the best course of action."

Hayate smiled and nodded. "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

Tomoyo considered the question for a moment, before asking, "Would it be a terrible bother if I joined you for lunch?"

"Stop with all this 'bother this', 'bother that' nonsense!" Hayate laughed goodnaturedly. "You're welcome to join us for lunch, yes. I'm eating with Shari and the maintenance girls today. Do you know them?"

"I know them." Tomoyo paused and admitted, "Not very well, but I do know them. They run device checks on Opula periodically after all."

"They're really sweet girls too. Horribly chronic gossips, but they do so tastefully."

"Tastefully?"

"They don't spread any of the bad rumors, and in fact try to tone those down when they hear them."

Tomoyo smiled. "Perhaps it will be an interesting lunch date then."

Hayate laughed. "Oh, I'm sure it will be. Considering your general low profile, I doubt they've caught wind of your memory loss yet."

At that, Tomoyo paused, and then a slow, playful smile touched her lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you're thinking of messing with their minds a little bit."

Tomoyo giggled, leaning over to hug Hayate, a move which surprised the latter. "I can _definitely_ see why I might consider you my best friend. I bet we had lots of fun times together, didn't we?"

Hayate smiled and returned the hug even as the hold loosened. "And we'll have lots more in the future too."

--

Vivio squealed, distracting Nanoha from making the perfect lock-on attack. "Nanoha-mama! Don't do that! Fate-mama's on _your_ side, you're supposed to attack the other ones!"

"Nyahaha... sorry, Fate."

Fate grunted as she jerked the controller to the side. "Not... a problem! Yah! Yah! Take that, you yellow-livered-"

"Fate-mama! It's just a game! You don't have to get so-"

"Nonsense, Vivio." Nanoha continued to steadily beat down her opponents. "Every battle-worn veteran knows that in order to get the most out of any experience, you have to put everything you've got into it. Fate, move out of the way! Raising Heart! Divine-"

"Master, cannot comply. The oven is burning."

"My cookies!"

Nanoha and Fate dropped their controllers and rushed after Vivio to the kitchen as the scent of burning cookies finally attacked their nostrils.

Nanoha coughed as she opened the oven door only to release puffs of black smoke. "Fate... window... fans..."

"Already on it."

About ten minutes later, the crisis had been diverted, the kitchen had been saved from burning down, and the Takamachi's were ready to slowly return to their game, Rioto-Kart. In large, bleeding red letters, they were met with the overwhelming message:

**Game Over**

**YOU LOSE.**

Nanoha sighed, falling back on the sofa. Fate and Vivio soon joined her. Nanoha moaned, "I was so close to winning that one too..."

Vivio sighed and shook her head. "Nanoha-mama, I hate to tell you this but..."

"But what?"

"You're absolutely horrible at this game. You should go back to DDR."

Nanoha pouted. "Is it so wrong to want to try new things?"

Fate patted her shoulder. "There, there, it's okay. We can always play again later."

Vivio pointed out, "Fate-mama, you're not much better. You understand the game better than Nanoha-mama does, but you were still only an itsy-bitsy bit away from losing anyway."

Fate joined Nanoha in pouting for all of one second before Nanoha started giggling. Nanoha admitted, "I love game night."

Fate nodded. "I do too. Despite my little Vivio telling me I'm horrible at some game."

"I wonder if we're getting too old for this?"

Fate looked at the Start screen which was currently showing an intro video clip of super deformed Nanoha and Fate releasing mayhem on the other characters in their mini-karts. She looked at Nanoha, who had also been gazing at the screen.

"Nah," they chimed together.

Vivio groaned into her palm. "My parents are such dorks..."

Nanoha suddenly clapped her hands and started to stand up. "Okay, let's put in something else. I'm ready to play again."

Fate also seemed reenergized. "Ooh, let's play Hayate's Lesbian Army again. I finally unlocked future-Vivio the other day and I hadn't had the chance to play as her yet."

"Really?" Nanoha grinned. "Vivio-chan, I think it's about time you went to bed..."

Vivio stared at her two mothers, disturbed and embarrassed that her parents were willing to use her future image (albeit mere pixels of it) for dastardly purposes. She decided she didn't want to know what those exact purposes were and started to leave. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

Just as she heard the telltale moaning sound effects of the startup screen, however, the ringing of the door bell prevented her from leaving right that second. As her parents were clearly engrossed in their nighttime pleasures, it was up to Vivio to do the responsible thing.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, maybe you should turn off the screen for a moment. I think we have company." As she headed to the door, she waited until her parents had heeded her advice before turning on the intercom security camera. Finding Tomoyo on the other side, she eagerly opened the door and greeted, "Tomoyo-san! Good evening!"

Tomoyo smiled and bowed. "I hope it's not too late to call?"  
"Mm, I was just about to go to bed, but Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are still up. Come in, come in!"

Tomoyo faltered slightly at Vivio's enthusiasm, but nodded and ventured inside.

At this point, Nanoha and Fate had turned off the console and had come to meet Tomoyo. Fate greeted, "Tomoyo-san, good evening. What can we do for you tonight?"

Tomoyo's tiredness could be seen when she smiled. "If you're not too busy, Fate-san, I came to talk to you."

"Is that so?" Fate hummed lightly before glancing at Nanoha. "Nanoha, maybe you could play one last game with Vivio before she goes to bed while I talk to Tomoyo-san upstairs?"

Nanoha nodded. "Vivio, how about it, do you want to play with me?"

Vivio visibly hesitated, but quickly agreed when she saw Nanoha start to give her a Look. "Of course! Yay, I get to stay up a little longer then! Nanoha-mama, I call dibs on future-me!"

"What? No! _I_ get to be you."

"Why?" Vivio protested as mother and daughter made their way back to the living room. "I'm perfectly entitled to be myself if I want to!"

"Because I'm your mother, that's why! If I want to be you, then I'm going to be you. You can be me if you want to."

"What? No, I want to be me! Nanoha-mama..."

Fate sighed as she stopped midway up the stairs. Leaning over the railing she called down, "Mou, Nanoha, don't be like that. You can _both_ be future-Vivio in that game. The barrier jacket will just change."

"Sweet! I call dibs on the dark gray suit!"

"Nanoha-mama! _I_ wanted to wear the dark grey one!"

"Nyahaha, first come, first serve! Now pick your weapon!"

Fate sighed as she joined Tomoyo on the bed. "Let them be. So what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly as she started, "I was wondering if you could tell me about what happened during the mission? I remember coming back from visiting Earth and finishing off what we set out to do... but then everything went blank and I can't seem to remember... well... how I lost my memory."

"Did you ask Sakura-san? She probably has an even better idea than I do."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I did, of course, but I'd like to hear the opinion of someone who wasn't perhaps... directly involved."

"Directly involved?" Fate frowned. "You think Sakura-san had something to do with you losing your memory?"

"I'm not saying she _caused_ it, but... yes. I have reason to believe she might have had something to do with it."

"Hmm... well... would you like to see the official footage? I suppose that's one advantage I have over Sakura-san as the team captain."

"You have a recording of it?"

Fate nodded, taking Tomoyo's enthusiasm as permission to open up her database to find the specific clip. "Well, as a basic overview, we landed on Neptune, you were captured before you could set up any shields, we battled our way through the plant's defense mechanisms to try to get to you, Sakura succeeded but only after you had integrated with the plant's mainframe, she rescued you, we retreated, I cooked the tree and left its remains on that planet before we returned to the ship. You'd slept all three days on the way back to Mid-childa. Here it is."

Tomoyo watched in complete silence, absorbing the video for all that it was worth. When it ended, she let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding and turned to Fate. "The tree wasn't moving when we first saw it from the ship's monitors, right?"

Fate nodded.

"So then why did we bother it? Wasn't it merely activated to protect itself when intruders came near?"

Fate paused and then said, "You didn't want to risk currently benevolent things becoming a threat in the future."

"But it wouldn't have been a threat to people on Earth unless-" Tomoyo stopped, rethinking the motivations she must have had to make that request. "Unless they found a way to send astronauts to Neptune?"

Fate smiled. "I don't know if Earth is currently equipped to handle a lifeform like the one we faced. No, even in the next several hundred years even, it may not be enough. We had the advantage of magic at our disposal and were still hard pressed to get through it alive."

Tomoyo nodded, not disagreeing after having seen the damage that the plant had been able to do in such a short time. "Did we record data on the tree itself? It's... potential for magic perhaps?"

"A little, but since it wasn't a mission for that and we ended up killing it, there wasn't much point in it. As far as we know, the plant drew kinetic energy from its surroundings and converted it into electrical energy that surged through the roots and branches that attacked us. Sakura had particularly bad burns from that electricity."

"Do you think..." Tomoyo hesitated, not sure if her idea had any real merit. It stretched the realm of possibilities at any rate.

"Go on, what do you think happened?"

"Do you think, possibly... the plant used the kinetic energy of my... neural activity while I was captured and unconscious to... to fuel its attacks even more? Perhaps... perhaps during those few crucial minutes, I was thinking of the three in question, Sakura, Hayate, and Vivio-chan... and it stole the impulses that would have otherwise led to whatever stores my memories of them. As a result from constant, fast-paced abuse, perhaps the axons broke down, cutting off my ability to retrieve my memories of them and... I'm sorry, it must seem silly. The tests didn't come back with results anything like that."

"It wouldn't be the first time tests missed something they weren't looking for." Fate seemed to take genuine interest in this possibility. "I'm no expert in this area, but in a universe where magic exists, I'm just about ready to believe anything is possible given the right environment. You should run this idea by Shamal- she might be able to run a check if there is evidence of that."

"But don't some axons naturally break away from lack of use? Like roads that aren't traveled often. There would be no way of knowing if those memories broke off because of the shock."

"You also realize... if the 'road' to those memories really did all break off..."

Tomoyo nodded, her expression downcast. "I may never regain my memories of them at all. Not the old ones, at least."

--

Sometime later, Fate saw Tomoyo to the door and wished her a good night before looking around for Nanoha. The Xii had been turned off and only a few key lights were still on.

"Nanoha?"

"Shh..." Nanoha appeared at Vivio's doorway, closing the door quietly behind her. As Fate approached she explained needlessly, "I just got Vivio to go to sleep. How was Tomoyo?"

Fate smiled as she took Nanoha's hand as they walked upstairs together. "She has her concerns, but she's trying to piece together her own forgotten memories herself. It's quite admirable, in a way."

"In a way?"

Fate nodded as she climbed into bed. "Even though the theory she proposed to me might mean that there was no way to recover the memories she had lost, Tomoyo-san still intends to pursue it for the sake of learning the truth of the matter."

Nanoha nodded. "Well, I'd want to know why I lost my memory if I did, too. Especially the way she did."

Fate ran her fingers through Nanoha's hair. "You know, sometimes, I think if I lost my memories of you, it would either be a lot or a little missed."

Nanoha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Fate shifted her weight before explaining, "It would be a lot, because you influenced me so much. I don't know how I would have turned out if I had never, or believed I had never met you. I don't think I would be working for TSAB... I certainly wouldn't have decided to raise Vivio... And then there's that I know so much about you right now... your habits, your hobbies, what makes you tick... it would be an awful lot to lose all at once. But on the other hand, in comparison to what I still _don't_ know about you, it seems like so little."

Nanoha tilted her head to the side, sensing that there was something more Fate wanted to tell her. "What do you think you don't know about me?"

"Well..." Fate paused, and then answered, "Like the people in the omiai folder."

"What about them?"

"I don't know them. I've never even met half of them- and we aren't even half through with it."

"Those are inconsequential people, Fate-chan. I don't tell you about them when I meet them because they aren't worth your time or mine." Nanoha smiled as she stroked Fate's cheek with a crooked finger. "In fact, they're people I think would be better off forgotten."

"It's not just them," Fate protested, not willing to concede that all her worries were for nothing, "What was it like, growing up for you? What else did you spend your time doing when we weren't together? Just how often were you spending time meeting... these people listed in a folder? Did you kiss any of them? What-"

"Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled as she let her lips rest gently on Fate's. "Are you jealous?"

Fate sulked and looked away. "No..."

Nanoha teased a fuller kiss from her. "All of my firsts... my first kiss... my first successful date... my first love... they were all with Fate-chan. I've told you that before didn't I?"

"But what about the seconds and thirds?"

Nanoha laughed as she nuzzled Fate's neck. "All right, if Fate-chan really wants to know, I'll be honest with her. I did kiss one of them."

Fate let out a whimper of distress, even before Nanoha could place a finger on her lips.

"I almost went all the way with him, too. You remember that group blind date we did with Hayate and Arisa and Suzuka that one spring break in high school?"

Fate nodded, just a little guiltily.

"You were the first to leave with a guy. I was too drunk to realize why I hated that, so I did the only thing my drunk mind could compute- I took another one of the guys up to follow in your footsteps. But I... I couldn't do it. There was something about us shedding clothing... it hit me like a ton of sharp needles- and I snapped myself out of it. I had Suzuka take me to her place, so my parents wouldn't find out."

"Nanoha... I didn't do anything either."

Nanoha smiled. "It's all right. You don't have to expl-"

"No. I want to tell you that." Fate smiled nervously. "He passed out before we could do anything. All I did was sleep nude."

Nanoha purred, "You need to do some more of that, Fate-chan."

Fate laughed even as she fought off the oncoming blush. "Nanoha... you know I can't... not here..."

"Should we plan another romantic getaway? I know this _really_ nice place in the city..."

Fate burned deep red. "N-Nanoha!" She pouted as Nanoha laughed. "Mou, you're such a... a..."

"A what?"

Fate whispered something under her breath.

Nanoha leaned closer, putting emphasis on her inability to hear Fate.

"Mou! You're such a tease!" Fate grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked Nanoha in the face with it. Still blushing, Fate muttered, "Stupid Nanoha..."

In retaliation, Nanoha snatched her own pillow and smacked Fate with it. "Hey, I'm not the one who wears lingerie to bed every night and then says she's off limits."

Fate flushed and shifted so that she was kneeling on the bed. Sending another whack at Nanoha's arm, she said, "What do you suddenly have against lingerie? You said you liked it!"

"I _do_ like it!" Nanoha was smiling even as she sent another blow with the pillow. "It's the 'off-limits' part that comes with it that annoys me. Don't you have any idea how frustrating it is to have to sleep as far away from you as possible so I don't maul you in your sleep?"

Fate stopped, just for a moment, before sending another attack Nanoha's way. "This is what I'm talking about! Why don't you tell me these things?"

"Oh, what, like if I suddenly told you whenever I thought it that I wanted to have HLS with you every single night and then some you'd just say 'okay'?" Nanoha smacked Fate again, more genuine frustration than humor in her voice now. "I know you better than that, Fate-chan."

"Do you? Do you really?" As the adrenaline really started to affect her, Fate's latest hit sent the first flurry of a down feather into the air. "Then why didn't you _do_ something when you knew I wanted it, too? If you 'know' me so well, then how do you explain _that_?"

"Idiot... I _do_ pick up on those times." Nanoha attacked again. "Your ears start turning red, and you start scanning the room nervously to see if anyone's looking, sometimes, when it gets really bad in a crowded area, you even close your eyes and count to yourself. I don't miss it, Fate-chan. But there are just too. Many. Goddamn. _Cameras_. In this place. Too many eyes, too many memories. I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone else to see your body the way I do. But I have the worst luck." Nanoha hit Fate again, but it was weaker this time. "I can see when you're tired too, and when you're too embarrassed to be receptive anymore, and by the time I get you away from those crowds, the moment's gone. I'm not about to force myself on you, Fate. I love you. I love you so, so, _so_ much. So much that sometimes I wonder if agreeing to try acting like we were dating was a mistake."

Fate froze, the fight gone out of her. "What? Nanoha..."

"I'm not saying I want to break up or anything." Nanoha smiled, though there was sadness in her eyes. "It's just that... I'm beginning to think I'm becoming someone I don't want you to love."

Fate threw away her pillow and embraced Nanoha, frustration forgotten. "What are you saying? I'll always love you, no matter what."

Nanoha laughed. "Look at me, Fate. See what I've become? I can't stop thinking of the physical pleasures of being with you... I can't stop obsessing over who you so much as share a meal with... I'm just another jealous, sex-crazed rabid fangirl of yours. It's pitiful."

"You are not pitiful. If you want to call someone pitiful, it'd better be me. After ten years of loving you in secret, to insecure to tell you otherwise, I let you take the reins and give me everything I ever wanted only to be insecure regardless about everything that comes between us. All I want to do is love you and yet I can't stop being afraid of what other people will think. When you're the only one whose opinion really matters to me."

At this Nanoha laughed even as she bent her head to rest against Fate's chest. "Maybe we're just both compatibly pitiful. Me, for being too insecure about how you would think of me, and you, for being too insecure about how others would think of us. Are we ever going to win this game of ours? Or will we continue to circle around and around and never touch down?"

"I thought you liked flying," Fate smiled even though she wasn't sure she was in the mood to tease.

Nanoha didn't let her effort go unnoticed. "If you're waiting for me, I would happily abandon the skies any day."

"Nanoha..." Fate closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on Nanoha. "I'm... I'm sorry. For... for everything I've taken wrong, not noticed..."

"I'm sorry too." Nanoha smiled shyly as she looked up into Fate's eyes. "Do you want to make up with some hot magical bunny smex?"

Fate froze, and then let out a long sigh, her hold on Nanoha loosening. Finding the forgotten pillow, she haphazardly hit Nanoha with it. "Let's just go to sleep."

"See! What did I tell you?" Nanoha pouted even as she crawled under the covers. "Always denying me...YEEP! F-Fate!"

Fate smiled as she pulled Nanoha closer after shedding her thin nightgown and ducking underneath the covers. "Come on, Nanoha. It's a cold night. I need you to sleep close to me and keep me warm."

Nanoha purred happily as she nuzzled Fate's bare shoulder. She drawled, "Yes, Ma'am."

A/N: Rabid (not rapid) bunny smex mention a result of a recent fic beginning found in the AnimeSuki Nanoha fanfic thread. n.n Pillows are great stress relievers when used properly. :3 Humm... and thank you for the reviews! I finally have enough to say I average 3 a chapter! . (which still isn't gobsmocking, but I'm gaining on my Voyage of Love one, so...:D Ignoring that it got more reviews for less chapters/wordage...

-sighs- next week I'll be away again... (I'm having a busier summer than usual) and thursday might delay me a bit... but ah, I'm sure you'll hardly miss me. n.n;; Cheers!

P.S. The reviews telling me of the unlikelihood of Tomate goodness is, unfortunately, fairly accurate. Although I received additional reasonings as to why when I was already half done with the Tomate scene in this chapter, it just goes to show that my characters wouldn't let it become that way either. I think I'm beginning to see why Tomoyo believed Hayate was very important to her though...

And also! I think I may keep this track going as it's never really shown how Tomoyo was in the days preceding when she accepted she was in love with Sakura. Maybe it wasn't just snap-my-fingers-ooh-happy-love-bunnies clarity for her. Plus, I rather like the idea of Tomoyo being the one not (initially) receptive to Sakura's obvious love for her. Balance is fuuuunn...

Please review! Reviews taste good with my morning cereal :3


	28. Day 2 without its ending

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo confides in Hayate and Fate... but are the answers she receives enough to combat her rising doubt in the veracity of her relationship with Sakura?

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 28**

"Well someone looks happy today."

Nanoha paused mid-whistle and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ah... Good morning, Hayate. Am I too obvious?"

"Too obvious about what? That you just got paid?" Hayate smiled to show that she didn't mind Nanoha being obvious.

Nanoha grinned. "Paid and laid. Fate laid me down like a Lay's potato chip on a parched tongue." She sighed happily, remembering.

"You went all the way? What am I saying- you _always_ go all the way." Hayate laughed in apology.

"Mm... actually no." Nanoha laughed at Hayate's shocked look. "We just cuddled. A lot. We had a bit of a fight- not much of anything in the end, and I got some things off my chest. And replaced it with some really _good_ things I _wanted_ on my chest."

"So... in short... you're still the bunny Nanoha we all know and love. Now with an even lower marker for what it takes to get you whistling."

"Mm..." Nanoha pretended to consider it for a moment before giggling. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"And if you're like this I bet Fate is incapacitated by now."

Nanoha giggled again, murmuring half to herself. "I love it when Fate's on top... it's like having an extra lumpy blanket."

"Weirdo," Hayate claimed affectionately. "So why aren't you at morning practice? You couldn't have come all this way just to boast about your love life."

Nanoha nodded, reining her mood in to fairly serious mode. "I was just wondering if I could get a status check on the thing we were talking about a few months back?"

"Ah, that." Hayate sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Well, to tell you the truth, it hasn't gone much of anywhere. It'll be a while yet before we see any real results I'm afraid."

Nanoha sighed as well, shrugging with a hopeless air. "Well, what can you do? It's a selfish request on my part anyway."  
"Perhaps, but it has real merit. It might put more pressure on instructors like you, but we could put forth some real star members that could be trained for our three most expansive divisions. It won't just be once-in-a-blue-moon partnerships like the duo you and Fate make." Hayate laughed. "Compared to you two, I feel like I'm the odd one out. It should just be the two Aces."

"Don't be silly." Nanoha grinned as she leaned forward. "We rose in the ranks together, and we're the three Aces together. We've all come such a long way... it would be a shame to throw it away now."

"I'm not talking about throwing away anything, Nanoha." Hayate laughed again, as if it were her most viable method of relieving stress. "Forgive me, I'm just being silly. Too much to think about these days."

Nanoha looked at Hayate with open curiosity. "I'm all ears if you want to talk about anything."

"No, it's all right. There's nothing that can be done for it at the moment..." Hayate hesitated before sighing again. "It's just that Tomoyo might need some careful monitoring in the months to come."

"Tomoyo?" Nanoha thought back. "Ah, she visited us last night... It sounded like she was forming a basis for why her memory loss was so specific?"

Hayate nodded. "So I've heard. But that's not what bothers me. She was talking with me yesterday about the doubts she's been having about her relationship with Sakura... that came as no surprise to me considering just how much she's lost."

Nanoha nodded encouragingly.

"But it got me to start thinking... We've never known Tomoyo without her profuse love for Sakura. Yes, we've known her when Sakura wasn't at her side, but during all that time, Tomoyo has always loved Sakura. During our talk over lunch, I started to realize that... that... well, what if Tomoyo isn't who we think she is, without her love for Sakura anchoring her?"

Nanoha frowned, sitting up as she quickly tried to piece together what Hayate had. "What do you mean? If it's about how she speaks, she's always had a bit of a formal air with everybody besides Sakura. That's nothing new."

Hayate shook her head. "It may not be much now, because we're letting her take it easy while she sorts everything out for herself, but... what if... the reason she's kind to everyone is linked to the overflow of her love for Sakura? What if she honestly believes that she joined the military solely for the benefit of making herself stronger? What if... What if without her love for that single special person in her life... her single-minded devotion gets lost, along with her dedication to long projects? God, Nanoha, I feel like I'm watching a chain of dominoes shaking on a table, just one breeze away from each of them falling down."

"I understand what you mean," Nanoha was still frowning, but she tried to smile. "But aren't you being a little too pessimistic? No matter how close they are, their personalities can't depend _that_ much on each other. Like with Fate-chan... Even if she never met me, she'd still be a kind girl, not willing to create any casualties that she doesn't have to. She was in a bad situation, yes, but if you take her out of that environment and just leave out who brought her out... She'll still be the same person."

Hayate didn't say anything for a moment, and then tried a different approach. "Let's think of this another way. Nanoha, what's your daily schedule like right now? What do you do from morning 'til night on a typical day?"

"A typical day without a mission?" Nanoha thought about it a moment before starting, "I wake up... if I wake Fate up when getting out of bed, I kiss her and tell her to go back to sleep... After I make breakfast for Fate-chan and lunch for Vivio, I leave for morning training. My mind tends to wander when I watch the trainees practice, especially when they're just doing drills... I make plans for what to do with Fate and sometimes Vivio for that evening... I do paperwork at the office until it's time for lunch... sometimes I manage to find some friends who are taking the same lunch break, but when I eat alone, I wonder how my family is doing... if Vivio got into trouble again... And then..."

"That's enough." Hayate smiled sadly. "Now, can you imagine what your daily life would become if you lost your memories of Fate and Vivio and all associated memories of them? That means not caring enough to kiss Fate in the morning, not bothering to make them breakfast or lunch, not bothering to think of people who now mean nothing to you during the course of your day... and of course, the real killer for certain healthy relationships... No sex. Indefinitely."

Nanoha's expression as Hayate delivered the final blow rivaled that of a child being told that they were bought and sold at the local flea market as a side bonus to a carton of oranges which were all beaten by her new 'parents'. "That sounds like hell on Earth."

"For you and those who have to deal with you in your new state," Hayate agreed. "Now do you think Fate could handle it if you weren't the little bunny that you are, or if Vivio suddenly had a mother that didn't know her at all? Don't you think you would be even a _slightly_ different person if one day, you woke up believing that the people that were closest to you were perfect strangers? Perfect strangers who wanted to continue the lives they well remember, but you don't?"

Nanoha bowed her head. "Yeah... Life would be very different. I don't know if I could say I'd be the same person without the conviction that they would support me in anything I thought was for the best. I probably wouldn't Starlight Breaker anyone for some time, too. I'd be too afraid that my enemies were actually people I used to care about but had just forgotten."

Hayate nodded. "That's why, Nanoha, I'd like you to do a favor for me. Two, actually."

Nanoha looked up. "What is it? What do you have in mind?"

"First, whenever you can, keep an eye on what Tomoyo does. Observe her carefully, and see if she isn't starting to become someone that we know she's not. If she is, try to steer her back without letting her know that it's not how we want her to act, it's how she would act if her memories were all in order."

Nanoha nodded. "Understood. I would do that anyway. And the other favor?"

"Be my back up when I tell Sakura that I'll have to suspend her partnership license with Tomoyo until further notice."

"But she'll underst-" Nanoha stopped and looked at Hayate. "You think she'll try to take it personally? But you haven't done anything lately, right?"

"It's not just that. Sakura might also fly off the handle, since she's already so worried and stressed over Tomoyo's condition. Keep in mind their emotions as if they were you and Fate. The red string binding their pinkies is almost just as strong as the one binding you two. Anything could happen."

Nanoha smiled and saluted. "Yes, ma'am. Understood. I would be happy to support you in your endeavor; just tell me when and where."

"Here in my office, tomorrow at noon. Can you make it?"

Nanoha nodded as she let her hand drift back down to her side. "Of course."

"Thank you, Nanoha." Hayate paused and added, "And just so you know... if something like that ever happens to me... if I forget you... know that I did love you, okay?"

Nanoha laughed into her smile. "Same here, Hayate. Although our most special people are different, I do think enough of you that I might run the risk of forgetting you. Though it's not the same as my love for Fate, I love you, too, Hayate."

Hayate grinned. "All right. You're dismissed, Takamachi. Get back to work so you can pay the bills for that sweet little family of yours."

Nanoha saluted again just for emphasis, "Yes, Ma'am!"

--

"The city?"

Sakura nodded. "I got permission from Hayate since I worked more hours yesterday to set aside time for today. So will you come with me into the city?"

Tomoyo frowned, still a little confused as to why. "You mean... like a date?"

Sakura tilted her head from side to side before deciding on, "Something like that, I suppose. There's also that I haven't had the chance to really explore it yet, despite everybody and their cousin recommending this place and that place to me. So I thought now might be the perfect time to try things out. It's equal playing ground, since neither of us really know the area, right?"

Tomoyo murmured, "I've been into the city plenty of times. I had to, in order to pick up materials for... for..." Stopping, Tomoyo realized that she wasn't sure who they had been for. "For myself... I think?"

Sakura smiled patiently. "Probably for Hayate, too, right? Well, even if you don't remember why you went, you'd probably be able to find your way around pretty easily, right? Maybe then, I'll be the guide for your memories, and you can be my guide for the visuals. How about it?"

Tomoyo took a moment to simply look at the friendly, unassuming smile Sakura gave her and let herself smile back. "All right." She looked around the large room before slipping out of bed. "Then I'll go get ready, I suppose. When do you want to leave?"

"It doesn't matter." Sakura grinned, happy that first objective had been cleared. "Take your time getting ready. Do you want to shower first?"

Tomoyo paused again to think about this before shaking her head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a morning bath, so perhaps it would be better if you went first."

Sakura nodded and headed for the bathroom. "Then I'll draw the water for you when I finish."

"Eh?" Tomoyo swiveled around from neatening her side of the bed as she protested, "You don't have to do that! I know how to do it!"

Sakura laughed and smiled. "It's fine, it's fine. I want you to tell me afterwards if I got the temperature to where you like it without you telling me."

Tomoyo paused and wondered if she had ever told Sakura about that. Deciding she wouldn't remember even if she did, Tomoyo let it go. "Well, thank you in advance then."

"No problem. I'll be out in a little bit, all right?" Without waiting for an answer, Sakura closed the bathroom door behind her.

It was only then that it occurred to Tomoyo that Sakura hadn't brought a change of clothes in with her. She sincerely hoped this wasn't going to come out like she thought it would.

Deciding that Sakura could make sound judgments without her meddling, Tomoyo looked around the room, wondering if there was anything she could do to get ready before her bath. She went through the closet and picked out a nice yet casual outfit and set it at the foot of the bed. Tomoyo went around the room, absently neatening things up here and there. She was just beginning to contemplate putting some breakfast together when she sensed a presence watching her. Tomoyo looked up towards the bathroom and found Sakura leaning against the wall, watching her with a smile.

Tomoyo frowned slightly, not sure how to take Sakura's behavior, although she did notice the fluffy robe that she had on. "What?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing. I was going to call you to tell you I was finished, but when I saw you, I guess I got lost in thought."

As Tomoyo walked closer, she found that her curiosity had been piqued. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Sakura replied with obvious honesty.

Tomoyo felt her breath catch as she stopped mere inches in front of Sakura. What was it about this stranger that seemed to defy all reason? "What about me?"

Sakura leaned down, as if to kiss her, but caught herself and drew back. Smiling again, she answered, "I'll tell you when you're older. Come on, the water should be ready right about now."

Unable to make sense of Sakura's answer, seeing as how they were both more than of age, Tomoyo meekly followed, too confused to do much else. The bathroom was pleasantly warm, and the foggy mirrors told her that Sakura liked to take her showers nice and hot. But she wondered. Would she really know...? Tomoyo leaned down by the edge of the tub and place a few fingers into the water. It was perfect.

"How is it?"

She rewarded Sakura with a smile that made the other girl beam. "It's just right, Sakura. Did you really try for this temperature?"

Sakura laughed. "Sort of, not really. You once told me that you liked to make the water the hottest it could possibly go, let the bath fill up, and then let it sit for about twenty minutes. Just a few degrees below 'warm', right?"

Tomoyo continued to smile as she shook her head. "You continue to astound me, Sakura. Yes, thank you."

Sakura nodded. "Enjoy your bath. There's an extra robe in the closet over there."

Just as Tomoyo looked to see the open closet Sakura was referring to, Sakura closed the bathroom door. Tomoyo watched the door, half expecting Sakura to pop back in at any moment. She soon realized that Sakura was much too mindful to do something like that, Tomoyo smiled and began getting undressed.

About half an hour later, when she opened the bathroom door, Tomoyo immediately caught the whiff of bacon. As she wandered into the kitchen, she tried to pick out what else was in there, but alas, she arrived before she could decide. Sakura looked up from setting some plates on the counter in front of a pair of bar stools as Tomoyo asked the rather obvious question, "You made breakfast?"

"Yeah. It's too early for anything really fancy, but I thought we could start the day with some pancakes and bacon. And there's some fruit here too, if you're up to it."

Tomoyo smiled as she neared her plate enough to get a good strong whiff of it. "It smells fantastic. Do you mind if I get dressed before we eat?"

"Hm? Oh, no, no, go right ahead. I still haven't finished getting everything together actually. What would you like to drink today? Tea? Water? Juice?"

"It doesn't matter; anything you choose should be fine." Tomoyo walked over to the bed, her clothes right where she left them. "Say... Sakura..."

"Hmm?" Sakura still had her head stuck in the refrigerator.

"Was I ever..." Tomoyo blushed, not believing that she was even asking this. She let the robe tie come undone. "... an exhibitionist?"

"No, not re-" Sakura nearly dropped the glasses she was taking out of the cupboard as she turned to see the robe falling to the floor. Quickly shutting her eyes, Sakura stammered, "W-what are you doing? I thought you were going to change in the b-bathroom!"

Tomoyo giggled, somehow pleased with Sakura's reaction. Nonchalantly putting on her undergarments and then her outer clothes, she answered, "Why are you so shy? I thought you were my lover."

"I was- am! I just didn't think you would... I mean... Tomoyo!" Sakura whined softly. She was not about to admit that she felt teased, but she felt it nonetheless.

"It's okay; you can look now."

Sakura peeked open one eye to find that Tomoyo had put everything on put her shirt. She set down the glasses and called Tomoyo's name again in a soft whine. She wasn't unhappy to hear Tomoyo's gentle laughter, but she could _feel_ her ears turning pink with embarrassment.

And then suddenly, she was startled backward when Tomoyo whispered, inches from her face, "You're really cute, you know that, Sakura-chan?"

"Mou!" Sakura glanced at Tomoyo before returning to pouring the drinks. "Go sit down; I'm just about done here."

A few minutes later, Tomoyo took the first spoonful of pancakes and a wide smile emerged.

"Is it good?"

"Excellent." Tomoyo took another bite. "Who taught you how to make this? Or is it an original recipe?"

"We... we made it up together." At Tomoyo's curious look, Sakura explained even as she started to eat, "I wasn't at all sure of myself, the first time I made pancakes. My father's a really good cook and my brother is pretty good too. My brother was teasing me, saying that I couldn't cook anything edible, and I was too embarrassed after my first attempt was a failure. You were the one I ended up asking to help me learn... you let me do most of it myself and just told me how to do it... Even when I'd messed it up trying to flavor it, you added a few more things and it came out like this. So really, I should say it's _your_ recipe."

Tomoyo contemplated on this for a moment, taking another bite of the pancake that now had a memory with it. She closed her eyes as she chewed, picking out the delicate texture of it all. "No."

"No?"

"No, this isn't my recipe." Tomoyo looked over at Sakura with a smile. "I have no recollection of this recipe, but I know for certain that if I had made it when you weren't there, I would have remembered it. Therefore... this must be something that I only ever made with you. It's _our_ recipe."

"Tomoyo...!" Sakura said nothing more than that, the gratitude clear in her tone alone. Eventually, she returned to eating.

"So did you have any plans as to where we would be going today?"

Sakura shook her head. "I thought it might be fun if we... 'winged it' a bit. Do you mind?'

Tomoyo shook her head in return. "No, it's fine. Well then, can I suggest a starting place?"

"Where?"

"There's a fabric store on the top floor of a 37-story shopping center. Hayate asked me if I could go there and get some gray faux fur for her next design and I agreed. Maybe we could... make a shopping trip out of it?"

"Mm... but shopping means you have to carry things around." Sakura smiled. "Let's make a deal. I'll handle carrying any and all bags we have, only if we go there last. Deal?"

Tomoyo frowned, Sakura's overly nice policy starting to grate on her now. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Sakura paused, considering the question. "I'm in a good mood, maybe?"

"Do you always do things like this? Drawing my bath, making breakfast..."

Sakura laughed. "Whoever wakes up first usually does it and I did wake up first today, but I waited until you woke up to get out of bed."

Tomoyo had no way of knowing if that was valid, and so simply sighed and again let it go. "Still... you don't have to try so hard. Really."

"But I want to." Sakura leaned her elbow on the counter as she smiled at Tomoyo.

"Why?" Sakura was just so confusing.

"Because Tomoyo is my princess."

Tomoyo's cheeks flared red. "S-Sakura... you're... you're doing it again..."

"Doing what?"

"Embarrassing remarks..." Tomoyo pierced the last bit of her pancakes with her spork. "...Are prohibited. Okay?"

Sakura looked at her with open surprise for a full three seconds before calming and smiling again. "Okay. The exhibitionism is also prohibited then."

Tomoyo giggled. "Okay." After taking a long swig of her orange juice, Tomoyo thought of something to ask. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura was still working on eating.

"Does it bother you? I mean, does it bother you a lot that I don't... that... that I don't love you like you do me?"

Sakura slowed her eating and seemed to put serious consideration into it. "No."

"No?"

A sad look came over Sakura's expression, and Tomoyo regretted asking. But Sakura continued, "No, because I think it must be some sort of karma."

"Karma?" Tomoyo felt like she was just parroting Sakura, and so added, "That I lost my memory?"

"No, that now I'm the one that loves you more than anything. It's what I get for being so dense and stupid while we were growing up. Now, just when I've realized my feelings for you, you don't love me anymore. It's karma in that, it feels like it's my punishment." Sakura looked up with a smile. "But that's a really self-centered way of looking at it. That's why I want to make sure you're taken care of- because your well being is more important to me."

"More important..." Tomoyo shot her a withering look of worry. "You aren't still refusing to sleep, are you? Saku-"

Sakura laughed. "No, no, I sleep just fine, don't worry. I only meant that if there's anything you need done that I can help you with, just say the word and I'll be there."

Tomoyo flushed and clumsily got to her feet. "I'll... I'll wash the dishes... you go get ready."

"Why not put it on automatic? We did just buy a machine, remember?"

Tomoyo mumbled to herself as she found said machine and rinsed her dishes before putting it in. "It still feels... unclean."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it would. I'm used to washing my dishes by hand, too. Here, I'm done. You go finish getting ready too, hm?"

Tomoyo only nodded, shaking her head when Sakura loaded her own dishes and pressed the appropriate buttons. Technology made people so very lazy.

Half an hour later, they were finally set to go. Sakura paused, however, with one hand hovering over the unlock switch.

"What is it?" Tomoyo frowned. "Did you forget something?"

"Kind of." Sakura turned to face Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, I want to start over."

Tomoyo blinked, not understanding. "What?"

"Us dating. Even if you do find your memories again, you'll still remember this time that we spend together, right?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "I don't see why not... my short term memory is perfectly fine... as is most of my long term memory..."

Sakura nodded. "Then, as my apology for everything you currently don't remember me doing, I want to make up for it. I want to give you as perfect a functional relationship as I can make with you. I want to make picture perfect memories with you, too. So... will you agree? When we walk out this door, we'll just be two friends who don't really know each other well, but because I like you and you're not sure how you feel yet, we agreed to try spending a day together. You can tell me the result of it whenever you like, but I swear, from this moment on, I won't bring up any other memories I have of the past." Sakura slowly stretched her hand out to Tomoyo. "Let's go... together."

Tomoyo looked at the hand and up at the owner of said hand. How had she known? How had she looked into her heart and seen that she had been having doubts? Was it a mere coincidence that Sakura was willing to start over from when Tomoyo would be able to remember? Did she really care about and understand her that well? Unless Hayate had... no. Not even Hayate would have known enough to convince Sakura to propose this. It had to be from Sakura alone. "Embarrassing remarks are prohibited."

Sakura pouted, although she didn't try to deny it.

Tomoyo smiled and took her hand. "Just so you know... I don't kiss on the first date."

This brought a smile to Sakura's lips. "Good. I like reservation in a girl."

A/N: Oddly enough, the chapter I released in my other fic (recently started up) came out to be longer than this chapter, even tho songfics are supposed to be short. :\ (for me anyway). Ah well. another everyday chapter...Hopefully this is the beginning of a truly intriguing arc... and yet I doubt it. Ah well. Authors can dream, can't they? -bows- I hope you continue to enjoy.


	29. Day 2 Ends with a beginning

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo confides in Hayate and Fate... but are the answers she receives enough to combat her rising doubt in the veracity of her relationship with Sakura?

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 29**

"Ah... that was fun." Tomoyo giggled as she slowed to catch her breath. Her eyes glistened as she smiled at Sakura. "We should do that again sometime."

Sakura laughed. "_That_ was borderline illegal. But is that an offer for a second date?"

"It wasn't that bad. What we just did, I mean." Tomoyo smiled as she walked a little farther and leaned on the railing to look out at the bay. "And... it's a maybe. I won't count my checks until they're cleared. It depends on how today finishes. But the night is still young. What do you want to do now?"

Sakura shrugged lightly. "It doesn't matter to me. You can pick."

Tomoyo frowned. "I picked the last three times. It's Sakura's turn. I won't forgive you if you don't take a turn."

Sakura laughed at that. "I guess I can't turn down the opportunity then. Hmm... this is a nice spot. Ah, the vendor's still open I think, too. You want to buy something and just sit here and... watch the sun not set?"

Tomoyo laughed. "It'll set. In about... two, three hours. And I don't mind. I haven't run that far in a long while; some resting might be good anyhow. I'll pay for myself though."

Sakura shook her head. "Only if I get to choose what you order."

"Isn't that reversed? Normally people tell other people to pick their own and then pay for it."

"You're the one that said she was going to pay for herself. In return, you can pick mine."

Tomoyo considered this, and then smiled. "Deal. Let's go."

A few minutes later, they had found a nice spot just before the decline of rocks started and sat down.

Tomoyo giggled, looking at the seafood crepe she had picked for Sakura. "I don't even know what's in that. Does it taste good."

Sakura had already taken an experimental bite of it before Tomoyo asked. Offering it, she said, "It's not bad. You want to try some?"

Tomoyo paused at this, but then nodded, leaning over to take a small bite of the crepe. As she did so, Sakura leaned over and nipped her ear. Tomoyo yelped and pulled back, her hand on her ear. "What was that for?"

Sakura grinned playfully. "I just wanted to 'try some'. And it's good, isn't it? The crepe?"

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose, still touching her ear as she bit her own crepe. "It's not horrible, but I'm not much of a fan for seafood. It probably has something to do with a bad experience when I was little."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Was it a bad experience that you remember or are you guessing?"

"I remember it well enough." Tomoyo looked out onto the water and watched the waves move in and out methodically. "When I was around... six, my family went to our private beach resort. It was the first time that I remember going there. I was so excited, I just _had_ to try out swimming in the ocean. I'd had private lessons and learned the basics already, and I was confident I could at least get out to 'that rock over there'. We weren't that rich yet from our own pocket- the beach belonged to my great-grandfather- so we didn't have as many bodyguards with us either. It was a little too easy to slip away from them."

Sakura thought back to how strict her bodyguards had been when she had first met them. Although they had let Tomoyo do as she wished so long as she was escorted back, there was a... a more pressing manner about them than one might usually find in bodyguards for a child.

Tomoyo continued after shaking herself out reminiscing, "Well, the long and short of it is, I went literally in over my head, I touched a mildly poisonous plant-thing... I don't remember what it was exactly... but my body was overwhelmed by it- I was actually a bit anemic then too- and I ended up in the hospital. My mother forbade me from going in the water again anytime soon, and I really didn't want to either."

A memory of Tomoyo saving her from the pool during the Watery Card incident came to mind. She had known Tomoyo wasn't very good at swimming and had made no attempts to learn, but she had never thought about the possibility of it resulting from a prior incident. Sakura smiled. "How do you feel about it now?"

"Now?" Tomoyo considered it. "I wouldn't mind trying it again, I suppose. But I'm horribly out of practice."

Sakura offered, "I'll be your coach and aid if you need it? Swimming is really fun."

"I take it you're the athletic type then? I noticed you weren't really all that worn out from our run earlier."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, it's one of the few things I can be proud about. I've played pretty much every popular sport by now and I like to think I'm pretty decent at them too."

"Volleyball?"

"Mmhm."

"Bowling?"

"There's a lot of room to improve, but I'm not bad at it either."

"Cricket?"

"..." Sakura paused, and then laughed. "Okay, you got me. I've never played cricket before."

"You haven't? Well, I suppose it's not a common sport in Japan. My great-grandfather taught me the few times he visited. It's actually pretty easy, though he might have kept it simpler than usual because I was really little when he first introduced it to me. We should see if there's a place here that lets you play cricket."

"A gym maybe? One that has cricket and a pool?"

Tomoyo shrugged with a smile. "I've seen and heard of stranger combinations on this world."

"Mm." Sakura looked down at her crepe as she finished off the last bit. She must have been hungrier than she thought. Balling up the paper that had been wrapped around the crepe for convenience, she looked around for a trash bin. There was one beside the road, perhaps fifteen feet away. "Do you think I can make this shot?"

A breeze moved Tomoyo's hair in the opposite direction that she turned to look. Seeing the trash bin regardless, she commented, "That's far. And there's the wind to account for, too. If you make _that_ from here, I'll..." Tomoyo paused, and then turned to Sakura. "If you make it, I'll give you a kiss."

Sakura laughed as she started to line up her shot. "I thought you said you don't kiss on the first date?"

"I'm making an exception for the girl who kissed me first."

This made Sakura pause, before she remembered what had happened back in the medical wing. "Oh. That. I apologized for that, didn't I?"

"Why? I never said I was sorry it happened, did I?" Tomoyo finished eating her crepe.

"Okay, here goes." Sakura wound up for the pitch, felt for the pattern of the breezes, and launched the projectile. Both watched the paper sail through the air, and Tomoyo smiled as Sakura's aiming failed miserably. But it was Sakura who smiled last when the ball was taken up by a gust that deposited it safely in the bin. She turned to Tomoyo. "I won."

Tomoyo stared. "That was pure luck. Do it again." Tomoyo crumbled up her own empty paper and offered it to Sakura.

"I get two kisses then. Promise?" At Tomoyo's nod, she took the ball, making it more compact before aiming again. Once again, both watched as it seemingly went off course only to be picked up by the breeze. Sakura answered Tomoyo's shocked look, "Some people call me the Daughter of the Gods because my luck is so good that way. But that, mind you, was also part skill. So? Kissies for victories?"

Tomoyo sighed and leaned over. "Close your eyes then." As Sakura obeyed with a small smile, Tomoyo looked over her facial features, amazed again by the tenderness that the mere sight of it invoked in her. Slowly, she pulled herself closer, a bracing hand on Sakura's jawline. Half closing her eyes as well, Tomoyo inhaled Sakura's scent just before she kissed Sakura... once on each cheek.

She was surprised at the soft blush on Sakura's cheeks as she pulled away, but then, she was feeling a little shy as well.

Sakura's smile was full of warmth. "Thank you, for that."

"No, thank you," Tomoyo smiled back, "for throwing away the trash. I hate litterbugs."

Sakura giggled first, with Tomoyo soon after. Sakura murmured afterwards, "Do you want to stay to watch the sunset? It's getting cold."

"I noticed that." Tomoyo folded her arms, although it wasn't cold enough to need to cover her bare arms. "Maybe we could walk alongside the beach for a while? It's not as cold if you move around."

"All right." Sakura stood up before offering a hand to Tomoyo. "Careful, watch your step."

"I know tha-" Tomoyo yelped as she lost her footing, though she was deftly saved from falling by Sakura's reflexes.

"Are you all right?"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly as she accepted Sakura's help. They returned to the road before Tomoyo muttered, "These sandals give no traction. It's horrid."

Sakura laughed. "It's all right. That reminds me though; don't you still want to go shopping? If we take the road up this way, it might take another half hour before we get there, if we walk."

"Half an hour of walking..."

"I'll carry you, if you like."

Tomoyo flushed. "That's quite all right. Thank you, but no."

Sakura grinned as she simply tugged Tomoyo's wrist to get them moving. "Enjoy the scenery while it lasts; the inner city has nothing like this."

"Mm, I know." Tomoyo smiled as she looked away from Sakura towards the setting sun. They walked in silence for some time before Tomoyo asked, "Sakura, what is your special place?"

"My special place?" Sakura slowed her pace to listen.

Tomoyo nodded. "A place that has the most memories... good memories that you always recall when you visit there again... do you have a place like that? On Earth or Mid-Childa?"

_'My special place is wherever you are, Tomoyo.'_ Sakura looked up at the sky as she thought about a physical place. "Where is your place?"

Tomoyo didn't meet her eye. "I... I was just thinking that... one day soon, it might be wherever you are."

Sakura flushed and turned to look in the complete opposite direction. She grew too shy to admit that she had been thinking the same. "Is there a reason for that or...?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's not something I can place exactly. It's more... intuition, I suppose. I won't lie; I like being around you. Even though I don't know you that well yet... I can't help but want to. There's something mysterious about you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Something mysterious?"

"Something... magically mysterious." Tomoyo laughed at her own wording. "I mean, I'm honestly starting to grow fond of you, Sakura. And it's silly, because I've hardly known you exist for three days."

"It's not silly." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand, making the other look up in surprise. "Tomoyo, I... I like you, too."

Tomoyo's eyes softened. "I know that."

Sakura shook her head. "It's different from before. Going through things again, slowly, casually like we are, I've been able to take the chance to appreciate things in a different light. And I'm finding that... even though you may not be the person I thought you were, I'm genuinely starting to like the 'real' you, too. Perhaps even more so than the image I had made you out to be."

Tomoyo smiled, but then asked with open curiosity, "What kind of image did you imagine?"

"Mm..." Sakura looked away again, though she didn't let go of Tomoyo's hand. "I guess... I thought you were perfect... flawless... unquestionably generous... never angry... someone you might expect to be valedictorian... or at least a role model for everyone."

Tomoyo gave a bemused smile. "I _was_ valedictorian."

"But you're not perfect." Sakura grinned, as if she had just been let in on a secret she intended to keep close to her heart. "You _are_ nice to people in general, but you don't mind causing people a little trouble now and again- like with today. And your anger is on a much quieter level, but it's still there. It's subtle, but still definitive. And... I think it gives you a good sense of balance."

"Balance?"

"In a feng shui kind of way."

Tomoyo laughed. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe." Sakura smiled playfully. "But I don't think I'm lying. Do you?"

"Maybe," Tomoyo returned. "As for me, my opinion of you is changing, too. When I first met you, I thought you were an obsessive, overzealous stalker girlfriend. But it appears you _can_ show some restraint after all."

Sakura laughed. "Now I _know_ you're teasing me."

"You look like someone who has a very cute expression when she's being teased."

Sakura swept Tomoyo up against her body, a hand on the small of her back. "Well, am I?"

"Are you cute?" Tomoyo smiled as she appeared to give the matter serious thought. She traced her finger along the side of Sakura's face, commenting as she did so. "Well, let's see here. Your cheekbones are a hair higher than the average Japanese woman, and you still have the slightest bit of baby fat, despite all your exercising. Your nose is small and rounded off and it is indeed as cute as a button."

"Do you find buttons cute?"

"Don't you?" Tomoyo almost purred as she continued, "Well, I'm a designer through and through, so I suppose my tastes are a little off. But hmm... are you cute... that's a very tough question you've imposed on me, Sakura."

Sakura leaned down so that her forehead rested against Tomoyo's. She drawled, "Tomoyo..."

"Yes?" Tomoyo drawled back.

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

"Really? Why thank you. I learn from the best."

Sakura laughed. "I'm not the best."

"Whoever said was referring to you?" Tomoyo's eyes shone with her barely contained mirth. "I didn't learn _anything _from you."

"Why you... That's it- tickle time." As Sakura unleashed her attacks, Tomoyo broke into a fit of giggles and quickly tried to get away, despite knowing Sakura's arms were keeping her very close indeed.

Hardly a minute later, Tomoyo was giggling out, "I give, I give! Mercy!"

Sakura tickled her an extra few seconds for good measure before simply holding Tomoyo close. "Am I allowed to hold you?"

"You're supposed to ask and _then_ do something, not the other way around." Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes as her hands held Sakura's in place. "But yes, yes you are."

Sakura closed her eyes as well, dropping her chin to Tomoyo's shoulder. Sakura reveled in that Tomoyo's hair was as soft as always, and that her curves seemed to completely complement Sakura's arms. It was a wondrous feeling, a ring fitting around a round peg. She never wanted to let her go.

"Tomoyo."

"Hm?" Tomoyo had been enjoying the sensations that came with Sakura holding her, and didn't want to ruin it by talking more if she didn't have to.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Officially?"

--

Fate jumped a little when the door slammed shut. She hadn't heard that sound in a while, as one would have had to manually disengage the automatic closing function in order to do so. And it was a heavy door without the electronics to power it. She felt warm arms wrap around her neck and shoulders. "N-Nanoha?"

"I missed you today."

Fate smiled softly. "I missed you too?"

"I skimmed through the rest of that folder you gave me."

"That folder... the omiai one?"

Nanoha nodded into her shoulder. "No one comes close. No matter which way I think about it, there's no one else for me. That I _want_ for me."

Fate smiled with light embarrassment as she tried to say something. "Nanoha..."

Nanoha moved around the couch and sat next to Fate. She cupped Fate's cheeks gently and whispered, "This face, these eyes, these lips..." Nanoha traced Fate's lips with her thumb. "I only want to see yours. When I wake up in the morning, when I go to sleep at night, I only want you. I only need you. Yeah, maybe I could have married for fame, for wealth, for making my parents happy, but all that seems empty if it means having to give up you."

Fate reached up and held Nanoha's hand with one of her own. "Nanoha, what brought all this on?"

Nanoha leaned forward, giving Fate a chaste kiss that wasn't denied. Then, pulling back, but not enough that their lips separated, Nanoha finished, "So please, _please_ promise me... if something happens to either one of us, promise me that we'll still be okay. That our love will stay true, that our pillars, our anchors in each other will remain firm. That... even if I forget you, or you forget me... even if we have to start over... we'll still be together, supporting each other, for always."

Perhaps it was hearing the slight tinge of fear in Nanoha's voice, or perhaps it was the confidence that Nanoha's insecurity brought about, but nonetheless, Fate's own worries were assuaged by merely this. She kissed Nanoha, a little deeper than before, but still relatively innocent and tender, and whispered, "For always, Nanoha. You don't even have to call my name."

"Fate..." Nanoha closed her eyes and was content to simply be held. "Don't ever... don't ever doubt that I love you far and beyond anyone else, all right? Even though there are people that hold special places in my heart, like Yuuno or Vivio, you hold the most special place of all. The most important part."

"I didn't." Upon admitting so, Fate realized that she really never had. She also realized the same could apply to her. "And Nanoha... Nanoha is even more so... the one most special to me."

"Can we get married?"

Fate started. That felt oddly anticlimactic after what she had felt she had gone through. "Nanoha?"

"I'm not saying let's get married right now. Just... we _can_ do it, right? It's not against the rules?"

Fate wondered if she should tell Nanoha now, and realized, it would make no difference in the end. "I already filed the papers. Yes, we can."

Nanoha stopped, realizing that Fate had already gone one step ahead of her. Pulling back so that she could look into those deep red eyes, she asked, "Don't I need to do anything?"

Fate shook her head. "What I did was petition to _have_ a military personnel marriage union. You only need one person to ask for one, since they screen couples for probabilities of staying together before you can be approved."

Nanoha whispered, unable to quite comprehend it, "We... we were approved? How long have you been-"

"I actually filed for it after Vivio came to live with us. It's taken some time, but a few months ago, I was notified that we were approved."

Tears welled up in Nanoha's eyes. She squealed and hugged Fate as if she had just been told that Fate was having her baby. Well, that would come, in time perhaps. "Fate... I... thank you."

Fate shook her head. "Sorry for not consulting with you first. I just assumed-"

"No." Nanoha smiled. "You assumed right. I trust you."

Fate smiled back. "I also took care of something else, but I don't know if you'll like it."

As Fate's smile twitched, Nanoha grinned. "I know you well enough to know that you _know_ I'll love whatever it is. Is it time crucial? I mean, do we _have_ to get married within a certain time?"

"No. It's for as long as we're part of the military. I got a civilian one too- that one was easier- so that it would still be valid if we moved into the city one day."

Nanoha calmed outwardly, but Fate knew she was bubbling inside. "Fate... We're still so young."

"But we've done so much with what time we've already been given."

"I want to continue doing everything I can to help."

"So do I."

"But... if... if it's all right with you..." Nanoha flushed, playing with Fate's fingers. "One day... when there's someone who can 'take up the slack' for the next generation... do you want to... I mean... we don't _have _to but..."

"Will you grow old with me?" Fate smiled. "In the very, very long way that mages do?"

"Can we settle down somewhere quiet, away from the wars, away from the military life... maybe... raise a family? A family that's truly _ours_?"

Fate kissed Nanoha's cheek gently. "As soon as I find out how they do it."

"I know how to-"

"_Properly._" Fate smiled, her eyes shining with the devotion that she felt for the woman before her. "If there's a way without physical repercussions, without causing real damage to either us or those who will come after us... then I will find it. I promise."

"Just retiring with you would be fine, too."

"Same." Fate moved her lips along Nanoha's cheek to kiss her closed eye. "As long as I'm with you... I know it'll all turn out okay."

Nanoha smiled. "Vivio might have 'left the nest' by then. Do you think she would come back, if she had a new little brother or sister?"

"I think she would visit regardless."

Nanoha nodded. "Fate... I'm sorry I'm so possessive."

Fate blinked, wondering where that had come from. "Nanoha?"

"Tonight, I'm so selfish, I want to send Vivio away and have you all to myself."

Fate smiled, stroking Nanoha's hair. "Nanoha... Vivio asked to stay over at Hayate's tonight and I already took her there myself."

"... I love you. You're a mindreader."

Fate kissed Nanoha again. "_You're_ a godsend."

"Can I be on top tonight?"

"Only if you promise not to use the vibrator."

"But it's fun!"

"It makes me go numb when I hold you."

Nanoha pouted, but relented. "Fine. Will you wear the one in green?"

"Green is _not_ my color. You know that."

"It is when it's," Nanoha whispered the rest in Fate's ear. The recipient colored.

"If you pull out the nun chucks, I'm using my long pole. Just to warn you."

"I know. When has that rule ever changed?"

"It's not Friday."

"It doesn't have to be Friday."

Fate smiled. "All right. Then let's play. Go change out of your uniform while I set things up."

Nanoha kissed Fate's cheek before jumping up. "I'll be back down in a flash!"

Fate called after her, "Remember to close the blinds when you're changing!"

"I know!"

Fate shook her head as she smiled and went to set up the Xii. It would be a long night. But story mode always took its time anyway. Especially when they played the Limited Edition Unabridged Version of Call My Name.

--

"Can I help?"

Hayate smiled as she looked down at Vivio. "Sure. Pull up a stool and apron and you can mix these eggs. I bet you have a killer technique for doing that with all your practice, don't you?"

Vivio giggled as she went to get the stool. "Nanoha-mama was surprised when I showed her. Until last week she'd never really watched me cook. Fate-mama usually cooked with me if I did."

"She must be proud to know the culinary blood runs through you, too."

"Call an airy? What's that?"

"Cul-i-nary. Basically, I mean that Nanoha's parents cook, Nanoha cooks, and now you want to cook too. Then again, cooking is somewhat necessary, so I suppose it isn't surprising. Maybe I should say everyone in your family likes to bake."

"Momoko-nana said it's 'cause everyone likes the smell of freshly baked cookies."

Hayate laughed. "Except weird people like Zafira who don't like sweets, right?"

Vivio sent a rueful look at the poor wolf who realized he was being talked about. "Bad Zaffy. Disliking sweets will get you anti-cavities."

Hayate smiled. "What's wrong with 'anti-cavities'? Cavities are the ones you're not supposed to get."

"But 'anti' means 'against' which is bad. So having anti-cavities is bad too."

"But then it's two negatives that make a positive. Anti-cavities cancels out the bad, and it's a good thing."

Vivio stared. "But my English teacher said it's bad to have double negatives."

"It's not bad, just confusing. But there's one kind of anti that is always proper to use."

Curious, Vivio asked, "What?"

Hayate winked. "When someone gives you some playing cards and says 'ante up', offer up something equal to what the people near you offer up."

"Like what?"

"Oh... if you're playing with cookies for example, if they put one cookie in the gimme pile, then you should too."

"Why?"

"Well because if you win the game, you get the other people's cookies. The number of cookies can go up, but can never go below the ante amount. People who don't ante up lose."

"Lose?" Vivio looked fearful. "Nanoha-mama said she'd kill me if I ever lost at something she could do at my age."

Hayate laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Nanoha-mama has lost her fair share of games, when it wasn't cookies on the line."

"Really? What were you playing with then?"

"Well-"

"Mistress Hayate!" Both Hayate and Vivio froze as they slowly turned to see Signum in the doorway. A little disheveled, as if she had been in the middle of doing something, she scolded, "Nanoha specifically told you not to bring up stories like that around Vivio."

Vivio protested, "But I wanna hear more about Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama!"

"Yeah!" Hayate chipped in, "If she wants to hear it, then she should be allowed to hear it! God knows her mamas at her age were already-"

"Hayate!"

Hayate laughed. "Oh, all right. I'll tell you when you're older, Vivio."

Vivio pouted. Glaring at Signum, she muttered, "Partypooper."

Signum flushed at the name but shook her head and warned one last time, "Hayate, really, _don't_ tell her that story. Or anything like that story. And don't teach her to gamble."

"Oh she's too young to gamble." When Signum gruffly turned and left them alone again, Hayate leaned down and whispered, "But every girl needs to learn the rules in case someone forces her to play. Right, Vivio?"

Vivio instantly cheered up. "Unh!"

"Keep stirring, kid. Gotta keep up the act if you want to learn some new things."

"Unh! Hayate-neechan, what do I do with the eggs?" Vivio asked in a loud voice so that it carried over to the people in the living room.

Hayate giggled softly. She whispered, "Don't be too obvious, Vivio," before saying at a normal tone, "Ah, set it aside for now. You want to wash the lettuce, Vivio?"

"Unh!" In a softer voice, she asked, "So how do you 'gamble'?"

Hayate grinned. She wished Vivio was her kid. Actually, she didn't; it was much more fun to spoil her and then give her back to her parents to deal with. She liked being the Aunt-older-sister type. "Well, let's start with something easy. Have you ever played a game where each player put something up for grabs and the winner got everything offered in that round?"

Vivio thought up about it and then nodded. "Tomoyo-san plays that game with me a lot. It helps me study."

Hayate chuckled. "That Tomoyo... she's a tricky little one she is..."

"Why? Is gambling bad? Is what she did gambling?"

"Well, yes and no. It's the same principle, except with money. Money is a lot worse to lose, because of what you can buy with money. But it's also a whole lot better if you win those games. Because you know what you can buy with money?"

"What?"

"Come closer."

Vivio, curious, naïve little thing she was, leaned closer.

"Two words." Hayate whispered, "Edible underwear."

"Ewwwwwww!" Vivio pulled back. "Who would want that?!"

Hayate laughed. "Your Mamas fought the big fight for just one pair of those."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Maybe."

"But I wanna understand _now_."

"... Have you heard the story of the birds and the bees?"

"No?"

"Really? I think you have. Maybe they said... the pink bunnies and the white bunnies?"

"Ooh, yeah, I know that one!" Vivio grinned, but then frowned. "What's the bird and the bees?"

"Same thing, just with using animals with different body structures- like boys and girls. White bunnies and pink bunnies have the same general body but are obviously different, right? That's all it is."

"... but what does that have to do with... with..." she lowered to just above a whisper, "Edible underwear?"

Hayate grinned. "Bunnies like to nibble things right?"

"Yeah..." Vivio's eyes widened. "Ewwwwwwww!!"

Signum called over from the other room, "Hayate! What are you telling that poor girl _now_?"

A/N: I love balancing Vivio's knowledge of adult things with a still childish perspective on things. :3 And I have a fixation on the term/idea of "edible underwear". I would find it distracting; I don't know why people would bother.


	30. Bits and Pieces

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo and Sakura go on a successful date, Nanoha asks Fate to get married (eventually), and Hayate is teaching Vivio bad stuff again.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 30**

"...No."

Sakura stared in surprised disbelief, at first surprised that she had said something like that, and again surprised at Tomoyo's response. Still more disconcerting was how Tomoyo slowly nudged Sakura's hands away from her person, gently breaking the bonds between them.

But Tomoyo was smiling, albeit with a bit of regretful sorrow in her eyes, as she elaborated, "I won't be your girlfriend... again, just yet. Don't be in such a rush, Sakura. What will come, will come. What won't, won't. Is it so wrong to want to build up something... stronger between us? I may not know how close I felt to you before, but... but... Sakura, if you're really my first love, then if it's possible, I want to fall in love with you again, with my memories fresh off the press. Can you understand my feelings about this?"

Sakura let her gaze fall upon Tomoyo's face, observing each line, each curve, each aspect. Tomoyo did not know her, had no history with her, and her eyes reflected that. But they also reflected that it was not that Tomoyo didn't want it, rather that she didn't feel that she was ready to accept it. So Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for trying to push my feelings on you. Of course I understand. I just... I got caught up in it all... and I..."

"Shh..." Tomoyo's eyes softened as she placed a finger on Sakura's lips. "I know. I did too, for a moment there. For now, let's just finish shopping and go home, hm? We have time."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, let's go before the good shops decide they're ready to close."

-

A few hours later, Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing and smiling as they walked from the elevator to their residence. Sakura was just about to open the door when Nadeshiko announced, "Ojou-sama, meeting request from Commander Yagami. Granted?"

Sakura frowned, but then nodded. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Tomoyo frowned. "You're leaving? But it's getting late..."

Sakura smiled as she opened the door and set the bags she had been carrying just inside the door. She turned again to Tomoyo, who had followed her in. "I'll be back soon, don't worry. Hayate likes to keep her meetings short and sweet. You can get ready for bed if you want, since we just ate dinner."

Tomoyo nodded, though she tugged Sakura's shirt when the latter tried to leave. "Wait. Sakura, I had... I had a good... no, great time today. And I have you to thank."

Sakura paused for a moment and then smiled. "I had a great time too. I really hope we can do something together again soon."

Tomoyo nodded. "Me... me too." She hesitated, playing around with the idea of holding Sakura's hand. "Sakura... I... I..."

"I know you said you don't kiss on the first date but..." Sakura smiled shyly. "Can I have just a little one? Can I kiss you?"

Tomoyo reddened a little at being asked such a question, but as she was thinking the same thing, she simply nodded her head. She closed her eyes, expecting Sakura to make quick work of it, but Sakura took her time. It wasn't until later that Tomoyo realized Sakura was doing her utmost best to fulfill Tomoyo's wishes, remaking their first times to the best that she could make them.

She could feel it. Even with her eyes closed, Tomoyo recognized Sakura's touch instantly, recognized her hands on her back, pulling her closer. Her body knew Sakura's touch so frighteningly well, Tomoyo would not have been surprised if, before her memory had been lost, she had trusted her soul to Sakura. Warmth flooded her body as Sakura's lips touched hers, grazing it at first before deepening just enough to be felt.

A haze spread in Tomoyo's vision and her legs failed her. She could feel random thoughts speeding through her mind, none stopping enough to be anything but a blur.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo! Are you okay?"

When she came to, she was kneeling on the ground with Sakura still holding her. Tomoyo smiled. "I... I like how you make me feel inside. It just... it caught me by surprise."

Sakura chuckled and smiled back. Scooping Tomoyo up without receiving any resistance, Sakura carried her over to the bed. After setting her down, Sakura pushed the hair away from Tomoyo's face and whispered, "I have to go now, but don't forget. Right now, and when I come back, I still love you all the same. So take care of yourself for me, all right?"

Tomoyo nodded weakly, squeezing Sakura's hand just so before letting her go.

When the door closed behind Sakura, Tomoyo exhaled deeply. "I don't know if I can handle a full five days of this..."

-

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for Hayate to grant her entrance. Walking up to the table, she soon stopped short and saluted. "You called for me?"

Hayate nodded and gestured to the seat across from her. "At ease. Have a seat, Sakura."

Sakura hesitated, but then sat down, waiting for Hayate to begin.

Hayate said nothing for a long moment, but eventually, she intertwined her fingers and leaned forward against the desk. "Sakura, how would you say Tomoyo's condition is, regarding her ability to fight?"

"Fight?" Sakura frowned. "Her healing powers are still as potent as ever, as are her shields. People at the school don't seem to have even noticed that anything is out of place. We had a... mock practice earlier today and her impromptu planning is top notch. To that extent, I believe her ability to fight is equal, if not better, than what it was previously."

Hayate widened, seemingly honestly surprised by this revelation. "That will make things easier later on then. And what would you say about yourself, Sakura? As efficient as always?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I believe so."

Hayate sighed. "I'll be blunt with you, Sakura, since you're a friend. I've been trying to pull you from missions ever since you received your promotion. You're very popular and many divisions would like to utilize you for their own missions, but I also realize that your first mission was harsher than usual for a newcomer to TSAB, and I've done my best to give you a break from that. Especially in the last week, I've done what I could to make sure you would not be called away in this crucial time immediately following Tomoyo's... accident."

When Hayate paused, a feeling of dread started to make itself apparent. Sakura prompted, "But...?"

"But," Hayate sighed again with resignation, "You should know that for as long as you're using TSAB facilities, so long as you're living on this planet, you can't avoid your 'job' for very long. But I'll give you a choice. From here on out, I'll tell you about the missions people are requesting for you to join them on and the estimated length and difficulty of each. For every mission that you reject, the amount that you would be paid for doing the mission will be docked from your pay. If you reject too many, I'll warn you now, you'll be at risk for losing your current residence. TSAB wants you, Sakura, but they can't pay for you to do essentially nothing that they enlisted you for. Other people can do paperwork. _You_ are a missionary. A treaty representative as well now. Do you understand what I'm saying? Will you comply willingly?"

Sakura didn't say anything at first or even show signs that she had heard. When she spoke, her voice was quiet, but still steady. "Will Tomoyo still be able to go on missions with me?"

"The first mission you went on together resulted in more casualties than necessary, from an enemy you weren't even supposed to face. As intelligence tells us Tomoyo was the root of this problem, she has been suspended from missions until further notice."

Sakura's eyes widened. Jumping to her feet, she demanded, "Then what was everything I went through to get the partnership license for?!"

"Sakura." Hayate's tone held a hint of warning. "When she is judged ready, she can join you again, but until then, you'll have to go at it alone. I'm not _trying_ to separate you two, but you have to understand my position. I can only pull so many favors for my friends with the higher-ups already watching my every move. I can't let this go on indefinitely, Sakura."

Sakura grit her teeth, hanging her head dejectedly. "What's the longest I have before I get docked payment?"

"A week."

Sakura's head shot up.

"But the first mission was not very long, so not much will be docked. The next mission, a scouting mission, will be a projected six months project, due to depart in about a month."

"Why do they want me?"

"They need your diverse power range to handle any possible conflicts that may arise while they're there. They can survive without you, but your presence will make the transitions much smoother. That is what they feel."

Sakura frowned. "Am I allowed to think on this?"

"Of course." Hayate leaned back. "That's all I wanted to speak with you about. If you have no questions, you're dismissed."

Sakura hesitated, as if searching for a question, but eventually saluted again and walked out without another word.

Hayate slumped in her seat, unable to bear the stress of having to tell Sakura the news. She jumped up again when she felt two hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them. "Nanoha..."

"You did well, Hayate. I think she understands."

"Mou, why did you hide?" Hayate looked away, although she clearly enjoyed the attention Nanoha was paying her. "I would have come out if she seemed to get out of hand. I was listening after all."

Hayate sighed, placing a hand on one of Nanoha's. "Well, thank you for coming anyway. I know it must have been difficult to tear yourself away from your girlfriend."

Nanoha giggled and held her hand up in front of Hayate's face. "Fi-an-cee. She's not just my girlfriend anymore."

Hayate rolled her eyes, smiling despite what had just occurred earlier. "Oh please, one ring does not change things that much. You were practically married when you were just kids."

Nanoha giggled as she walked around the desk and started spinning and dancing. Flopping on the couch, she wondered aloud, "Oh, I do hope we can have kids of our own someday..."

Hayate stopped short. "You've already gotten that far? Who's going to be the 'mother'?"

Nanoha giggled, rubbing her lower abdomen affectionately. "I told Fate that if she found a way to make it happen, I'd be the one to carry it."

"Oh ho... so that would make Fate 'Fate-papa'? Well, that sounds oddly more right than Nanoha-papa but... meh. To each their own."

Nanoha stopped and opened her eyes. "Fate-papa..."

"But doesn't her character seem more like the doting mother? If anything, Nanoha is the strict one."

Nanoha flushed. "I'll be good..."

Hayate chuckled. "I didn't say you wouldn't be. I just fear for your child's beliefs in gender roles."

"It'll turn out all right. We can share the burdens more equally this way." Nanoha was content to sit back and relax just before she shot up again. "Hey! I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Just _what_ are you trying to do, teaching Vivio things like that? It's bad enough when she has to hear it from us- she doesn't need to get curious about other things too!"

Hayate giggled, not at all bothered with being caught. "A little curiosity is healthy for a child. You don't want to stunt her growth do you?"

Nanoha hesitated. "No, but... that's beside the point! Mou, you know before I came here I went over to check on her and she was talking about _that night_? Hayate, please! Control yourself!"

Hayate only giggled more. "Ara, does Nanoha-chan not like her child knowing about what a naughty, naughty teenager her mother was?"

Nanoha flushed and muttered, "There are things to discuss and things _not_ to discuss with a child, Hayate. And some things that should never be brought up ever again."

Hayate simply purred, "You should be happy that Vivio loves you so much she'd rather hear stories of her mamas than even her hosts for the night."

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Stop encouraging her then."

"But what fun would that be?"

--

"Tomoyo-san!" Vivio ran up and hugged what she could of the older woman, energetically greeting her upon sight.

"Pardon me if I've come too late..." Tomoyo smiled as she stroked Vivio's hair. "What are you doing at Hayate's, Vivio? Aren't your mothers home now?"

"Unh." Vivio was still as giddy as over, even as she led Tomoyo by the hand over to the couch. "But Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama said they wanted some 'alone time' so Fate-mama said I should stay here tonight. Is Tomoyo-san staying over too? Hayate-neechan just left a little while ago and said she'd be back later. Hey, we can sleep together! Wouldn't that be fun?"

Tomoyo continued to smile as she let herself be led. "I'm not planning to stay the night I'm afraid, but is Vivio-chan too busy to keep me company for a little bit?"

Vivio shook her head vigorously and handed Tomoyo a controller. "We were just playing some games while dinner finished baking. Tomoyo-san can play too!"

"Eh? Ahh... I'm not very good at these..."

"It's easy! I'll show you how to play." Vivio giggled and pressed the 'New Game' button. "All right, see all the little people on the sides? You have to put them into the squares, but because certain people hate certain people and love certain people, you can only have one of them in every 2x2 square and in every row and column. It's on easy right now, so there's only sixteen slots, but Shamal-san can play with 81 slots! Here, see, Nanoha-mama would go here, so that she's in the same square as Fate-mama but not with Jail Spaghetti..."

"What happens if you put them in the wrong spot?"

"A little video pops up showing you what happens. Want to see? Then... let's put Yuuno-san here between Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama going this way..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as the video showed Nanoha beating Yuuno to a bloody pulp with the help of a frying pan. "Is this... safe for you to watch?"

Vivio giggled. "This one's mild. The other ones are funnier, but you lose points if you make too many mistakes. If I get one wrong, it goes to the second player. You have to be thinking about it ahead of time because you only get ten seconds to try something. Ah, hurry, hurry! Press the X button!"

Tomoyo pressed the button and with some help from Vivio, placed Hayate in the proper position. This went on for several rounds back and forth, until Shamal announced that dinner was ready. At Vivio's insistence, Tomoyo sat in Hayate's normal seat, which just so happened to be right next to her. As Tomoyo reacquainted herself with Vivio, the time flew by and Tomoyo was startled when Hayate came up behind her and asked, "Having fun?"

"Hayate!"

Hayate grinned. "That's me. What brings you here this evening, Tomoyo? I'm sure I sent Sakura home to you."

Tomoyo looked at the clock and realized it was getting late. "I... I wanted to talk to you about something, but I lost track of time..."

"We can always talk in the morning, if it's not urgent?"

Tomoyo hesitated, but eventually nodded. "I don't even remember what it was now. Maybe we could meet for lunch tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. Just us two or...?"

Tomoyo nodded again. "Just us."

Hayate smiled. "Consider it done. Where should I meet you?"

"Can you go to the fountain out back at noon?"

Hayate nodded. "That sounds doable."

"Good." Tomoyo stood up, brushing her clothes off. "Well then, I should get going now."

"Ah, wait a moment. Don't move." Tomoyo froze as she felt Hayate's hand brush against her hair, and in was gone as fast as it had come. When she turned to face Hayate again, the brunette smiled and held up a leaf. "Did you go around all day with this in your hair? What were you doing?"

Tomoyo stared at the incriminating leaf for several seconds before she remembered. Turning away with an obstinate blush, she muttered, "Sakura and I were having... a bit of fun in the park in the city, that's all."

"Oh ho, 'a bit of fun' eh? Is that what you kids call it these days?"

"We weren't doing anything like that! We were-" Tomoyo paused and saw that Vivio was looking up at her with eyes that so cleared burned with curiosity. "I mean... oh never mind that. Vivio, I'll see you tomorrow, too, right? For tutoring?"

"Unh! And we can gamble again, right?"

Tomoyo stared at Vivio and then looked at Hayate, who was chuckling nervously. Sighing in defeat, Tomoyo answered, "We'll play a game to help you learn if you like. I don't know about this 'gambling' thing though."

"You don't know what gambling is either? I'll teach you! Hayate-neechan told me all about it today!"

Tomoyo fixed Hayate with a look.

Hayate laughed it off and said, "Oh hush, the girl's fine, isn't she? And Nanoha already chewed me out for it, so just let bygones be bygones."

Tomoyo sighed and let it go. Before long, she left Hayate's residence and walked back home, all the while trying to remember what she had wanted to speak with Hayate about.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even think anything of how the lights were all turned off when she arrived and yet, within seconds of saying, "I'm home," she was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"S-Sakura?" Tomoyo tried to look over her shoulder at whoever it was as a strange chill went up her spine. Was it déjà vu from a memory of before? But why now? What was so special about...

"You scared me. I thought... I thought I'd lost you."

It slipped before Tomoyo could stop herself, and she instantly regretted it. "When did I ever say you 'had' me in the first place?"

A/N: I really don't feel all that grand about this chapter, so I don't expect you to either, but thanks for reading regardless. I've been ridiculously tired today, but I still tries to write something to show that I hadn't given up on this story quite yet. -yawn- but if I'm a little slow in updating, its cuz I'll be trying to either get proper amounts of sleep or writing something else. But I want to thank you all for continuing to review and sending me over the 100 review count. Makes me happy. :3


	31. Time's Up

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo and Sakura go on a successful date, Nanoha asks Fate to get married (eventually), and Hayate is teaching Vivio bad stuff again.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 31**

Tomoyo turned quickly, afraid that what her intuition has told her was true. There it was again. She looked so hurt. So very hurt. Tomoyo could feel her chest twist with a sensation akin to pain that could not simply be overlooked. She quickly put on a mask, shielded her own emotions, and smiled at Sakura. Maybe it wasn't the best solution in the world, but she couldn't stand to see Sakura look so sad.

Smiling, Tomoyo held Sakura's hands in her own, plowing forward as if she had never made a hurtful statement. "What are you saying, 'lose' me? I live here, Sakura. Where else would I be found?"

Sakura frowned, confused by the switch. Hesitantly, she asked, "Where did you go?"

Tomoyo let her expression soften into something more cheerful. "I went to Hayate's to fulfill my daily supplement, since I spent most of the day with you. I found Vivio there as well. Sorry I didn't leave a note or anything; I didn't think I would be that long."

Sakura chanced a smile, which widened when Tomoyo beamed at her in response. "I'm sorry too, for overreacting. I... I was just worried... I guess I'm still sensitive... There... there were moments when... when you were asleep after the last mission... that I thought... just for a little bit... that you wouldn't... that you wouldn't..."

"Shhh..." Tomoyo instinctively pulled Sakura to her, embracing her so that their ears were touching. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Even as she maintained her mask on the outside, Tomoyo's emotions were churning on the inside. She didn't know Sakura. She didn't _remember_ her, save for this last half of a week. There was nothing concrete to suggest that Tomoyo needed to feel anything more than a passing pity for an acquaintance who was mistaking her for someone she loved.

_'Then why do I feel so very sick inside for making her worry? Why is it that I would rather lie to her and say it's all right when it's not? Why can't I... why can't I be happy even if she's not? This can't be fate. I can't be destined to be chained to her emotions, I just _can't_ be. I'm not some lifeless, mindless doll!'_

Tomoyo went rigid when the feeling of déjà vu hit her again, very strongly. She had thought these thoughts before. By the fact that she didn't remember thinking this before, it was fairly reasonable to believe she had even thought these thoughts in regards to Sakura before. It came again, that horrid, appalling thought that struck fear into her heart.

Did she ever really love Sakura?

Tomoyo pulled back and gave Sakura a wide, closed-eye smile. "We were playing the Xii for quite some time and I've gotten a bit sweaty. I was thinking of taking a shower, but if you would like to first..."

"Oh, no, no! You go first." Sakura smiled, as oblivious as ever now that she was freshly recovered from worrying about Tomoyo. "I went first this morning after all."

"I won't take a bath, so I'll be quick," Tomoyo promised. She went to get her pajamas and then headed over to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She made quick work of undressing and she relished the seconds of cold water before the heat started to set in. There, eyes closed to the rush of water, Tomoyo reflected on her last few days with Sakura.

Sakura was a stranger to her when she first awoke to her kiss. She distinctly recalled having a brief warm and fuzzy moment before she realized that she did not know who Sakura was but Sakura clearly knew who she was. She had felt a congenial need to be polite in the face of her visitor's obvious concern and had adopted a relaxed mask to keep her lack of knowledge a secret for as long as it was viable. That turned out to be not very long, but she had fooled Sakura for a good several minutes. She had learned then that Sakura was gullible and that Sakura trusted her, regardless of what else their relationship entailed.

Later she had learned that Sakura was not the only stranger that knew her well, but her saving grace was that the number had been limited to three. She had accepted the verdict that she only lost the memories of the ones she thought about most, but even after that, Sakura did not strike her as the person that she would spend the most time thinking about. Strictly speaking, there was not something overly remarkable about the woman, aside from the fact that she allegedly had very powerful magic, but Tomoyo had several friends with "very powerful magic". Yes, Sakura was a nice girl, and obviously very kind-hearted, but to Tomoyo, all that told her was that she grew up in an environment where she could afford to be kind-hearted.

Tomoyo didn't mean to sound as cruel or cynical as she did when her thoughts slipped out, but piecing together a puzzle without knowing how many pieces there were or what those pieces looked like was very difficult. It wore on her and made her irritable and disillusioned. Sakura was an enigma in her life.

Hayate, she could understand why she would have thought of her a lot. Aside from having questionable ethics, especially concerning her 'niece' Vivio, Hayate was linked to her designer workload. Tomoyo had a history of thinking of every possible imaginable thing to make an outfit just perfect for whoever wore it, so it did not surprise her that her highest paying client was often in her thoughts. To top it off, Hayate was also her best friend, and from an early stage, Tomoyo could see, and utilized, that Hayate could be trusted as a confidante.

Vivio, cute little thing that she was, was also a fairly easy, small part of the puzzle to figure out. She was so many things to the girl, babysitter, older-sister-figure, tutor, friend, secret-keeper... she could easily see herself thinking of Vivio often in the course of any given day, wondering if she was alright or eating all her vegetables or getting into trouble. Vivio was just the sort of little girl that, once you started caring about her (which wasn't a very hard thing to do), she stayed on your mind... almost _willfully_ making you care about her. She was, of course, oblivious to her powers on people for the most part, but that was all right. She would learn in time.

But Sakura.

It aggravated Tomoyo to not understand why Sakura was such an important part of her life. Ever since she had realized that she had no memories of this woman, Tomoyo had recognized that big chunks of her life were also missing or didn't seem entirely right anymore. The more she thought about it, the more vexing the puzzle became. For instance, the ocean. She _remembered_ being terrified of the ocean oh so long ago, after the accident. And yet, just today, she had looked at the ocean and felt nothing of the sort. She couldn't pass it off as a fear that simply wore away with time. She just wasn't the type of person. Something _had_ to have happened between the time of the accident and now. Something that made her willing to brave the water...

But _what_?

The date in and of itself had gone fine. If Tomoyo had met Sakura under any other circumstances, she felt she could safely judge the date to be a solid four out of five stars. The only downer had been that she had exhausted herself to the point where she had actually been afraid that her asthma would kick back in. But that was silly; she had gotten over that before she had ever even started going to school. The feeling had passed quickly. The teasing kisses on Sakura's cheeks, which had sent flutters into her own stomach, also resulted in fleeting emotions. It was also something she could see herself doing to another girl when a date proved to be favorable.

But that _last_ kiss...

Tomoyo sucked on her lower lip, trying to force away the resurfacing memories of the casual burn that had ignited throughout her whole body. That kiss in the doorway had _not_ been the first time. That is, even before the wake up kiss, her body remembered those kisses, because her lips had memorized the imprint of the feeling of the lips that it loved most of all. Tomoyo found it very sad that her body knew so much more than her mind consciously did, but she had long since accepted this as a general fact of life.

Tomoyo leaned against the wall of the shower, letting a finger travel up to trace her lower lip, disregarding the triteness of the motion. It was undeniable. No matter how much she tried to reason with herself, no matter how little she knew about Sakura, she knew it was true.

She wanted to kiss her again.

No, Tomoyo realized with a slight blush. She wanted to do much more than just kiss her. She wanted what Sakura wanted. Outside of the bedroom, she wanted to do the little things like go on dates, share drinks, hold hands... and big things too, like coming out to their friends (which had probably already happened, she just didn't remember it), maybe getting married, settling down, raising kids...

But at the same time, she didn't.

The last thing she wanted was to do all those things with a stranger. Admittedly, Sakura wasn't really a stranger anymore, but neither was she what she used to be- a lover. The disparity of her situation peeved Tomoyo to no end. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to be in control of things again. She wanted to know why... why...

Tomoyo shut off the water in a sort of lukewarm surrender.

"How did I fall in love with her in the first place? Did I feel this way then too?"

Without receiving an answer, Tomoyo dried herself off, dressed, and opened the door. Even if she had figured out nothing whatsoever, she didn't have to let Sakura know that she was troubled. If Sakura wanted her lover back, the least Tomoyo could do as her roommate was enjoy her attention for what it was worth. Because at least, when it came to that, she didn't have to force her smile.

--

"You won't even give me a hint?"

"Nope." Fate smiled as she finished helping Nanoha to her seat at the table, where a full breakfast was already laid out. "Just sit down and eat and enjoy it for all it's worth."

"Happy Birthday, Nanoha-mama!"

Nanoha blinked and looked over at Vivio. "Sweetie, my birthday already passed this year."

"Oh. It did?"

"Yes, remember? We had everyone over here, there was a nice little party... Strawberry cake..."

"Ooh, I remember! Oh." Vivio looked down at her omelette and then over at Fate, who had a patient but slightly annoyed smile on her face. "Then what's this for?"

Nanoha frowned reprovingly, though she was just disappointed she couldn't get the truth out of Vivio. "You didn't even tell Vivio?"

Fate grinned at this, knowing what Nanoha had been counting on. "Nope. It's just a little thing from me to you."

Nanoha pouted. "But it's not a special day or anything. I feel bad, wondering what you're thinking. And if I should return the favor..."

Fate shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, please, you certainly shouldn't feel like you have to. Besides, you cook breakfast and lunch for us every day. It's the least I could do. Now eat up before it gets cold."

"Oh all right... I'll figure out your little game before the day's over though, Fate-chan."

Fate smiled daringly. "You want to bet on that?"

"You're that confident?"

"Sword of Ether on the line confident."

"But you only have one!"

"So do you."

Nanoha made a combination between pursing her lips and pouting and eventually nodded. "All right. Game on."

Vivio looked between her parents as Nanoha began eating in earnest. Deciding that they were discussing 'adult-stuff' again, she went back to her food, which was actually very good. Fate-mama made a killer omelette.

Later that day, Nanoha walked over to her desk to pick up some papers and had nearly walked away again before something caught her eye. Backtracking, she took a second look at her desktop and saw the bouquet of red and white roses with a single lily in the middle of it all. Picking up the card, she flipped it open and read, "9 Roses, 1 Lily. I dare you to love me... forever."

Nanoha smiled as she leaned against the edge of the desk, the papers she came to get all but forgotten as she turned the card over in her hand, looking for more words. There were none, but she didn't need a signature to know Fate's handwriting. She looked at her ring finger, smiling more as she saw the light shine off of her new ring. It was as beautiful as when Fate had given it to her, and she still had yet to have enough of showing it off. She never bothered asking how much it was, since it was obviously either not enough to put a dent in the budget for paying bills, or she had been saving up for a very long time.

"Takamachi-san!"

Nanoha looked up and responded to the call before quickly kissing the card and putting it back where she had found it. Then, papers in hand, she joined her colleague, even while thoughts of her now-official fiancée were on her mind.

Over the course of the day, Nanoha became subject to a free meal at the cafeteria, a pair of kissing teddy bears, and about five denials from Fate that she had guessed the reason. Nanoha was about to give up all hope when she hit upon an idea.

Nanoha shook her head and continued walking to their residence. It couldn't be that simple. _No one_ lavished a person with this much attention just for _that_.

"Fate-chan, I'm home!" Nanoha looked around as she turned on the entrance light. How odd, she was fairly certain that Fate got off work at least an hour before she did today. "Fate? Are you here?"

"Ah, Nanoha! I'm on the balcony. Come up!"

_'What is she doing on the balcony...?'_ Deciding that she might as well go along with it, she set her things down in the kitchen, taking the lily from her earlier bouquet and setting it in its own vase on the coffee table. Then, taking the teddy bears up with her to the balcony, she sneaked up on Fate, who was enjoying the breeze. A half-emptied glass of wine lay forgotten on the small table.

Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate, joining the two bears in front of Fate with a loud kissing sound effect. "I love you, Fate. Thank you for today."

Fate smiled as she shifted her arms to better touch Nanoha. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Will you tell me why now?"

"Giving up the sword, are you?"

"Bah, it's just a sword. I'll win another one eventually. I just want to know now."

"But the day's not over yet."

Nanoha let out a noise of exasperation. "There's more?"

"Only a little more. I'll tell you while you join me for dinner?"

Nanoha frowned. She was just in the kitchen and she hadn't seen any sign of a meal... "Where?"

"Right here."

Fate broke away from Nanoha and waved her hand, commanding Bardiche to lift the temperature-stabilizing invisibility shield. The table that Nanoha had thought otherwise abandoned was now decked out with a candlelit dinner for two. Nanoha looked at it all with awe. "Fate-chan..."

"Come sit." Fate pulled back a chair for Nanoha, waiting until she let herself be seated before going around to the other side of the table. "Before you ask, Vivio is with Tomoyo-san and Sakura-san for the night."

Nanoha nodded slightly, not wanting to admit that it had yet to occur to her to wonder. A few words of grace were said before they both started eating. Eventually, if only to break the silence, Nanoha murmured, "It's hard to believe that it's been four days since Tomoyo regained consciousness."

Fate smiled. "They're bearing with it well. Tomoyo-san has, unfortunately, not yet been able to show signs of remembering anything about them beyond this last week. Sakura-san has accepted this and..."

"Has she agreed to go on another mission?"

Fate nodded. "I only heard of it from Hayate earlier today during lunch. Sakura-san requested that in exchange for her leaving on the next available mission, everyone who stayed behind would do their best when they could to make sure that Tomoyo-san was well taken care of during that time."

"We would have done that regardless." Nanoha closed her eyes in pleasure as she took a bite of a sauce-saturated steak. "I love it when you cook fancy, Fate-chan."

Fate chuckled. "This isn't fancy. If you want to see fancy, just wait until I cook a joint-session with Lindy-san."

Nanoha purred. "I think I may get fat if you indulged me with too many of those meals, Fate-chan."

Fate smiled. "Even if you gained a little weight, you would still be the most beautiful woman in my life."

At that, Nanoha laughed and changed the subject. "Will you tell me now? What is all this for, anyway?"

Fate only continued to smile. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I've been telling you that for I don't know how long."

Fate chuckled. "Listen to my song first and if you still don't understand, I'll tell you."

"Song?"

"Bardiche." Fate smiled as she heard the music start to play from invisible speakers. After a few moments, she began to sing along to the beat, her eyes never leaving the awed expression displayed on Nanoha's face.

_If our love was a fairy tale  
I would charge in and rescue you  
On a yacht baby we would sail  
To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are_

_Chorus_

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless_

_And if our love was a story book  
We would meet on the very first page  
The last chapter would be about  
How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes  
I would fall deeper watching you give life  
You don't even know how very special you are_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me  
You're like an angel  
The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me  
You're something special  
I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me  
But all I can do is try  
Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless  
You're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless  
I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless  
Breathless_

Fate waited a few minutes, and then laughed. "Still nothing?"

Nanoha was struggling to control the flush that had filtered out throughout the song, but the confusion was still apparent. "Tell me? Please?"

Fate sighed and walked over, swiveling Nanoha's chair around so that she could lean over with her hands braced on the armrests. With her lips mere centimeters from Nanoha's, she whispered, "Because I wanted to thank you for being mine. Because I love how you leave me breathless. Because... Just because I can. Is that a good enough reason?"

Nanoha frowned. "So it's not an obscure holiday?"

"No."

"I didn't forget an anniversary of some sort?"

"No."

"You just chose a random day?"

"N- No, it's not random."

Nanoha huffed. "Then what- MMmm..."

Fate smiled into the kiss. "Nanoha... I planned all this weeks in advance and I've been storing it for a very special day, but you beat me to it. I didn't think it proper to waste my efforts, so I did it as soon as I could. This... this was how I was planning on proposing to you."

Nanoha blinked and then shrunk in on herself as comprehension dawned. She looked at her ring, glimmering in the candelight. "Do you want me to give it back so you can do it again?"

Fate laughed. "No, no, you keep it. I just wanted a chance to spoil you, Nanoha. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what? I had a really nice day, felt aptly pampered and loved... what would I need to forgive you for?"

"For not being able to pamper you _every_ day."

Nanoha laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I would have stopped you if you tried to do it every day. Repetition makes it less special after all."

"You want to know something that I don't think ever gets old no matter how many times it's repeated?"

Nanoha smiled. "What?"

"This." Fate leaned in for another kiss, closing her eyes as she saw Nanoha do the same.

Nanoha purred, "You're right; I don't think that will ever get old."

--

Sakura looked up from cooking to verify that Tomoyo was watching her. Smiling, she asked, "What is it?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's nothing. I was just... watching."

Sakura gave her a curious look before shrugging and going back to cooking.

Tomoyo sighed quietly, returning to her sewing. _'Should I tell her? But if I do, she'll expect things to go back to the way things were and I'm not sure I can handle that...'_

Her memories had come rushing back in a flurry of dream sequences that stayed with her when she woke up. She had been have several random thoughts distracting her all morning, and yet, Sakura still managed to remain oblivious. Tomoyo remembered just about everything now. It hadn't been a particularly dramatic awakening or recollection. It had just... happened. And her thoughts and actions in the last week were all the more vivid.

Although a few questions had been answered, such as why she was no longer afraid to swim or how she had first fallen in love with Sakura, many more had opened up, the most glaring of which made her feel an unparalleled level of guilt.

_'Can I really go back to the way things were?'_

She remembered the independence she had felt when she had first arrived on Mid-Childa without Sakura. She remembered the liberation she had felt when she finally stopped spending every waking moment worrying about whether Sakura was doing all right. Most recently, she remembered the delicate feeling of loving Sakura without obsessing over her every little action.

She wanted it to stay this way. She preferred it this way.

Tomoyo glanced up at Sakura again.

_'But am I doing her an injustice by pretending that I still don't remember her? That I don't remember her sensitive spots, that I don't remember the one dish that I should never ask her to make, that I don't remember loving her before? No, I know that I am. But... but... even if I told her how I felt now... how could she understand? How can she understand that even as much as I love her, I want to be able to spend time apart from her, as my own entity? How can she understand that even though I want to be able to make love with her again, and kiss her in public, and be her girlfriend again, I also want to be known not as part of a duo, but as myself? Can she understand my desire to not be 'Sakura's best friend' or 'Sakura's girlfriend' or 'Sakura's medical aid'... but simply 'Tomoyo'? Can she understand that-'_

"Tomoyo, dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there." Tomoyo smiled through her mask as she responded and set down her things to join Sakura at the table. _'Can she understand that I want to be separate and equal... rather than constantly spoiled?' _"Sakura, if you don't mind, I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"Eh? It's okay, you don't hav-"

"I want to," Tomoyo insisted. "You've been so good to me this past week. Please let me at least do that much? And I'll do my share of the chores too."

After a little more back and forth bantering, Sakura finally agreed. The rest of the meal was finished with light conversation at best. It wasn't until Sakura was putting on her nightgown to sleep that she dropped the bomb. "Tomoyo..."

"Hm?" Tomoyo smiled, unaware of what was to come. "What is it?"

Sakura shook her head. Trying again, she started, "Tomoyo-chan... I... I might not be here for dinner tomorrow."

Tomoyo's smile slipped steadily. "What do you mean?"

"I... I agreed to go on another mission, and they'll be departing tomorrow evening."

She was silent a moment before asking quietly, "What kind of mission is it? Where is it?"

"It's a Mid-Childan mission. That's why I agreed to it even though it's such short notice. I'll be going to the Naval base to help train officers using my Cards. It's not really a mission in the dangerous mission sort of way, but it's important to prove that I have the credentials to maintain my position."

Tomoyo eased herself into a more relaxed position underneath the bed covers. "And how long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

Tomoyo nodded. "That's not bad."

Sakura frowned. "I don't want to go. I'd rather spend time with you."

All of a sudden, Tomoyo realized that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to 'reset' her relationship with Sakura, controlling what direction it went and when. She was barely able to contain her smile of approval. "Sakura... We can keep in touch, can't we? Talk at night? Maybe a little in the mornings too?"

Sakura nodded. "If you don't think it's too much trouble."

Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. "No trouble at all." She pressed forward and took Sakura's hands in hers. "It'll be fine, Sakura. It's only two weeks. We've gone longer without each other, haven't we?"

Sakura frowned. "I don't want to lo-... I'm afraid I won't be eligible to be 'number one' in your heart when I come back. I still love you very much."

"I..." Tomoyo paused, wondering how she should word this. "If you promise you'll come back here safe and sound, I'll promise I'll still be here waiting for you when you return. Deal?"

Sakura stared at her for a moment before eventually nodding. "Okay."

Tomoyo smiled approvingly. "Good. Have faith, Sakura. If I am who you think I am, have faith."

This obviously puzzled Sakura for a moment, but she smiled and nodded again. "That's... that's good then. Tomoyo, can I ask something of you? Tonight?"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sakura looked down in light embarrassment. "Do you mind if I... if I hold you tonight?"

"Not at all." Tomoyo found that, despite her insecurities, she was no less willing to accept Sakura's physical attention. "I'd like that."

Sakura beamed at this and rolled over to turn out the lights before curling up in bed. She soon found Tomoyo, and their limbs gently intertwined as sleep overtook them.

Tomoyo prayed to any god that might be listening.

_'Please, please, when I wake up, make everything be okay again. Let us be a young, healthy, well-adjusted couple... the likes of which we have never managed to properly be.'_

A/N: I don't know if it was apparent in the last chapter, but in the beginning part, Tomoyo started regaining her memories of how she felt around Sakura, and the baseless of it all confused her to the point of snapping easily when she wasn't aware of herself around Sakura. That was probably worded badly, but I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. The song used for the NanoFate section was Shayne Ward's Breathless, and the scene will be replicated in the next chapter of NanoFate Mixx, which is in the MSLN ff section if you aren't already aware of it. Umm... For those who thought Tomoyo's words were particularly sharp... meh, take heart in that it's not meant to last. The friction, I mean. They'll sort things out soon. :3

Again, it may not be noticeable to you, but this chapter was short too. :( I'll get it back to norm soon. Actually, I'm playing with the idea of ending this story soon so that I can focus on my OF that I've been letting slide for quite some time now. As it is, I'm not supposed to be devoting as much time as I am to fanfics but meh... it's addictive. In any case, read and review as always. n.n.


	32. Forgive me, for I have Sinned

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo regains memories, Fate spoils Nanoha, fun times, fun times.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 32**

"I think these look nice."

"Mm... but they don't go with the napkins..."

"... Yeah they do."

"Maybe we should rethink the orange napkins."

"But they look so cute! Smiling oranges! How can you go wrong with that?"

Fate fixed Nanoha with a look. Sighing, she turned away. "I'm not going to answer that."

Nanoha pouted and tugged Fate's arm. "All right, fine. Let's pick a theme and two colors and make everything else match that."

"Us. Pink and Yellow."

Nanoha hummed thoughtfully. "Strawberry?"

"Lemon?"

"Combined?"

"Wedding Cake layers?"

Nanoha grinned. "I think we have a winner. Quick, write all that down."

Fate nodded, already scribbling it down on her bad after crossing out what was there before. "I want something fluffy. For our cake, I mean."

"Okay. Then I want fancy decorations in the icing."

"No objections."

"Mama?" Both looked up to see Vivio peeking at them from the top stair. "What are you guys doing?"

Nanoha grinned and patted her lap, the only place that wasn't cluttered with huge binders and haphazardly strewn papers. "Planning our wedding details. Come on, want to help?"

Vivio shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready..."

Fate blinked and looked at the clock. "I didn't realize it was this late. Vivio, did you make dinner all by yourself?"

"Unh!" Vivio grinned. "It's not as good as my Mamas can make though."

"Oh nonsense. I'm sure it tastes delicious." Nanoha carefully stood up and jumped over the ring of papers and picked Vivio up. She would be too big to do this with soon, so Nanoha was doing it every chance she got. "Fate, you coming?"

"Of course. Just..." Fate made a few choice steps and made it out of the mess unscathed. "There. All right, let's wash up and go down for dinner."

A few minutes later, the family had gathered around the table and Vivio's daily news was discussed over the meal. The dance was just around the corner now and thankfully, the girls seemed to have backed off from bullying Vivio.

After dinner was cleaned up, Vivio was allowed to play on the Xii for a bit while Fate gave Nanoha a massage nearby.

"Ne, Fate."

"Mm?"

"What should we do about dresses? You want to wear one? Should we both? Or...?"

Fate giggled. "I can see you looking very fine in a fancy male waiter uniform with a vest, but I don't know about a full blown tuxedo..."

"Fate's would be a pale blue."

"Really, why?"

"It brings out your-" Nanoha stopped and frowned.

"My eyes are red though."

"I know that." Nanoha narrowed her eyebrows until she latched on the thought. "Ah, I know. Because it complements your hair."

"Does it?" Fate flicked her head, pulling her hair over her shoulder with the motion. "We both have rather long hair, don't we? Should we put it up, or leave them down?"

"That depends. Are we going to play roles or just wear dresses?"

"Hmm... let's both wear dresses. It'll be more fun to shop that way."

"That's true... Oh, but I thought we were going to ask Tomoyo to make it for us?"

"We can always shop around and then tell Tomoyo what combination of things we'd like."

"Ooh, that's good! Good thinking, Fate!"

Fate giggled. She happened to look over at Vivio, who was giving them a weird look. "Something wrong, Vivio?"

Vivio shook her head. "Mamas are just acting weird. As usual."

Nanoha laughed as she reached over and pulled Vivio closer by the cuff of her sweater. "Come here you. Now what do you mean 'as usual'?"

Vivio giggled as she was tickled, protesting honestly, "Nothing, nothing! It's just that Vivio's Mamas are different from my friends' Mamas."

Nanoha stopped. "Different? How so?"

Vivio turned to look at her Mamas, realizing that they were concerned. She waved her hands quickly, "Ah, it's nothing bad! It's just, I never see them planning their weddings or anything, and they have... dads... not that I mind having two Mamas!"

Fate pet Vivio's head. "Calm down, Vivio, we're not going to get upset over this. We talked about this before, didn't we? And we were just late in having our wedding so that you could be a part of it. You'll be our flower girl, won't you?"

_"Fate!"_

_"What?"_

_"Is there a chapel that would let us get married there?"_

_"Weren't we going to find one?"_

_"You mean you didn't find one yet?"_

"Mama...?"

Nanoha smiled and hugged Vivio. "We would like it very much if Vivio could be our special assistant that day."

"What day is it?"

Nanoha looked at Fate, who shrugged. "We haven't thought of the exact date yet."

Fate offered, "We were thinking sometime next April though."

"During spring break?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"My friends were planning a cruise then..."

"What?!" Fate yelped as Nanoha bucked her off in the process of sitting up. "You are _not_ missing our wedding to go on a cruise."

"It's prepaid?"

"So is our wedding! For you at least." Nanoha grumbled the last bit quietly before turning to Fate. "Ooh! I got it! Fate, you work with the Navy, right? Can we reserve a battleship for our wedding reception?"

"What?!" Fate and Vivio exclaimed at the same time, but Fate protested, "Nanoha, it was hard enough getting the preliminary license papers prepared. I can't just ask-"

"I bet Hayate could make it work if we asked her."

"Hayate isn't a god or as high up as you think she is, Nanoha. It can't be done."

"That's what they said about rescuing Hayate and Reinforce, but we did _that_ didn't we?"

"That's different?"

"How so?"

"You can't blow up the Navy to ask for a favor!"

Nanoha pouted. Folding her arms, she looked at Vivio with a sulking frown. "I suppose you're going to say something too, aren't you?"

Having lost her steam after watching Fate, Vivio mumbled, "I was going to say I wasn't going to let you crash our spring break trip..."

"You and what army?"

"Lindy-san arranged it for us..."

Fate snapped her head up. "Mother did?"

Nanoha clapped. "Even better! Perfect- she won't mind us a bit then. Tell us more about this 'cruise' you were going to go on, Vivio-chan."

Vivio tried to back away but tripped on a controller. "What do you mean 'were' going? I'm still... going..."

"Of course you are, just with us. Now come on, what was the route you were planning on? How many people? Which ship?"

Vivio looked to Fate for help, but she seemed to be on Nanoha's side on this one. Vivio whimpered quietly.

--

"Well, that's that."

"We came early." Tomoyo looked around the port and smiled shyly. "Can we go for a walk and talk a bit, you think?"

Sakura, apparently surprised that Tomoyo would ask, nodded. She called over her shoulder at her colleagues and took Tomoyo's hand once she received the 'okay'.

Tomoyo didn't say anything for quite some time, reveling in the bubble of silence around them midst the humming chatter of the busy port.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura," Tomoyo started, smiling when she realized they had both spoken at the same time.

"You go."

"Sakura," Tomoyo tried again. "I... I learned something from Hayate that I wanted to run past you."

Sakura nodded. "Sure."

"Did you know that our mothers were cousins, that we're second cousins?"

The look on Sakura's face clearly said that she didn't.

Tomoyo sighed and broke away from Sakura to sit on a bench in a surprisingly secluded area. "I knew it."

"It's not that I didn't know at all." Sakura insisted as she moved to sit down next to Tomoyo. "I mean, I knew your mother and my mother were cousins... it just never occurred to me that that meant we were... related."

Tomoyo looked up at her, disbelief etched into her expression. "How can you not have put that and that together?"

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Well, I like you for you, you know? It doesn't really matter what either of us were born into; it's not like we had a choice in the matter. Besides, we grew up in different houses and met normally... so it's not as... weird like if I wanted to date Touya..." Sakura trailed off as a mental image came to her and she shuddered. "No, I'd much rather have you."

"You don't like Touya?"

"Not like I do you."

Tomoyo frowned as she looked away. Her plan A was looking to be a flop. She had expected Sakura to shy away from their relationship after learning that they were, in fact, related. At least she hadn't tried to deny it. But it was time for plan B.

"Sakura... how did we become friends?"

"How? I don't know... it just sort of... happened."

"'Happened'?"

Sakura nodded, obviously doing her best to think back. "I remember lending you an eraser... and that's how we first met... and we just started talking a little more every day after that and before we knew it, we were best friends. We were probably friends since that first day?"

Tomoyo sighed. That meant she had never told Sakura when she had first loved- or even realized she loved- her... so if she herself didn't remember, it would be lost into oblivion.

Sakura laughed softly, which caused Tomoyo to look up. Sakura had a distant expression on her face, despite her smile. "I remember the first day I saw you outside of school... it was shortly after we'd met... we hardly knew anything about each other. You were... No, you weren't crying, but you looked you really, really wanted to. You were sitting alone on a swing in Penguin Park... it was a cold day and the black dress you were wearing didn't look like it was keeping you very warm..."

Tomoyo barely registered how fast her heart was beating, even as her mind slowly drew a mental picture. She barely registered that Sakura seemed to have an almost photographic memory of that event, despite her denseness in other areas. Tomoyo found herself leaning closer, as if doing so would let her catch even one extra word that would reveal everything. "Why... why was I there?"

Sakura suddenly snapped out of it and looked at Tomoyo. "You don't remember that day?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "What happened?"

Sakura visibly hesitated. "If you don't remember... maybe it's best if I didn't tell you... it took you a long time to get over it, too."

Tomoyo frowned now, something stirring inside her. "Sakura...? Please tell me. If it was something important and I forgot about it..."

Sakura shook her head. "I really shouldn't. You scared me that day, you were so sad. I didn't think anyone could ever get that sad until I saw you then... if I told you..."

Tomoyo gripped Sakura's arm. "Sakura! I was nine then. I've grown up since then. I can handle it, so please, tell me. Who died?"

Sakura faltered, seeing Tomoyo start to get frantic, and eventually sighed. "That day... was the day of the funeral for... for your dad."

Perhaps it was the lack of a revelation that hurt Tomoyo most at that moment, but as her grip on Sakura's arm fell away, she felt warm arms envelop her.

She didn't remember. She didn't remember that day at all. But she could imagine. If she thought hard about it, she could remember a glimmer of a man... playing with her on the courtyard... or inside with dolls... a gentle, caring father...

Who happened to like to gamble.

And get drunk.

Suddenly, it clicked. And a wave of tears spilled out onto Sakura's chest. It wasn't possible. And yet, she knew, deep in her heart, that it was.

It was her reality.

It was her broken, pitiful reality.

She would have preferred to have never realized it.

But as her tears flowed out, the last of her memories fell back into place. The knowledge she had acquired, the wisdom of experience that made her seem mature beyond her years... the heartbreak, the renewal...

"I can't love you."

Sakura stopped and looked down at Tomoyo, whose face was turned away from her at the moment. "Tomoyo?"

"I don't deserve to love you. Not like this. You were my friend when I needed a friend the most. I betrayed that trust."

"Tomoyo, what are you saying? I never thought-"

"But _I_ thought it!" Tomoyo looked up, almost defiantly, into Sakura's eyes as hot tears streamed down her face. "Don't you see? Don't you _get_ it? I loved my father. I loved him dearly, inexplicably, undeniably so. Even if he wasn't the best father half the time, I still loved him. When he died, I was hurting from all the love I had for him with nowhere to go... and then you came along... and you stayed with me... and I thought it would be okay... I thought I could just... just..." Tomoyo jerked away, as if she had slapped herself. "I feel so ashamed of myself. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry."

Sakura struggled to figure out what to do first, but soon slipped her arms around Tomoyo again, despite Tomoyo's initial struggling. "I know you loved him. Just as much as you love your mother. But that has nothing to do with now-"

"It does. It does _so_ much." Tomoyo fought to explain, even as she knew wiping her tears would be a futile exercise. "All this time... all of this godforsaken time... ever since that day... I've loved you. But it was wrong. Because I didn't want to remember that day, I never thought long about how I came to love you. I just accepted that I loved you and concentrated on wanting to make you happy but... but... I'm so stupid... I never realized..."

Initially, Sakura wanted to just sit there and hold her and not say anything until she had gotten everything off her chest, like she had that day, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Realized what?"

"It's the same. My love for my father... my love for you... I broke a lot of rules trying to make him happy... and you... until this week, I never realized how much I changed who I wanted to be... just out of love for someone else... it's awful."

If Sakura wasn't confused before, she certainly was now. She did her best to think back over their years together, think about the way Tomoyo used to look at her, think about everything that Tomoyo did for her... and she understood. She hugged Tomoyo a little tighter. "No one was hurt when you did something for someone else. I would never ask you to hurt someone else for me. Doing something for someone you love is not as bad as you think it is."

Tomoyo shook her head. "You still don't get it." She breathed in deeply and let it out in shuddering intervals. Sakura finally pulled out her handkerchief, and Tomoyo took it. "It's not the 'doing' part. It's the 'blind willingness' to do those things that makes it horrible. I stole money for my father. I made your wedding cake for you even though it killed me inside to know you were marrying someone else. I hate how even if I believed we could never be together, I still left to improve myself so I could come back and be worthy of you... I hate... I hate..." Tomoyo struggled to find the right word for it, and eventually just shouted, loud enough for other people to pause and look over at them, "I hate the way I am! I can't take it anymore! I can't... I can't act this... this _selfless_ anymore. Not when it goes against everything that I used to believe in. I don't like the love that destroys and voids every other part of myself that I love. I want to be loved for who I am, not for who I project myself to be. I want to love my one special person who I can grow old with, I want to be able to fight with them on occasion... and make up afterwards... I want to... I want you, but I don't want us... I mean... Oh, I don't know anymore."

"Then don't." Sakura did her best to smile encouragingly as she stroked Tomoyo's hair. "If you want to get mad, get mad. If you want to complain, then you can complain to me. I know you're not perfect, and I don't want you to be. You can be selfish sometimes, Tomoyo. The world won't end if you admit you want something, even if you can't have it. I'll help you if you let me, Tomoyo. I told you before, didn't I? I thought I loved you before, but it wasn't until you showed me your 'true colors' that I really began to love you in earnest. I want to know more about you, about your thoughts, about your opinions. Because regardless of the details, I know you mean the world to me. I want you to be happy... but I'll be happiest if we can work together to be happy."

At this point, Tomoyo's tears had slowed, having exhausted herself in her earlier outburst. She was silent for several moments before she chanced looking up at Sakura again. "You won't hate me for expressing my opinion?"

Sakura laughed, albeit gently. "Of course not, silly." She leaned over and kissed Tomoyo, disregarding the looks they were already getting. "As long as you don't do something against the law or slander higher-ups."

Tomoyo shook her head; she hadn't even considered that. "Then Sakura... can I tell you one more thing?"

Sakura smiled encouragingly. "What is it?"

"You really need a hair cut." Tomoyo wiped away her tears as she smiled. "And your clothes are really rough. I'll make you better ones with the material we bought earlier."

Sakura laughed, even as she pouted a little. "My hair's not that bad, is it? Just a little frayed..."

"I'll cut it for you," Tomoyo murmured, shy, but feeling ultimately far better than she had felt... perhaps in her whole young life. "... Because I love you."

At that, Sakura laughed more, running a hand through Tomoyo's hair. "You could use a bit of a trim too, I think. But I think you said that before, you know. About cutting my hair. What does that have to do with loving me?"

Tomoyo grinned. "Don't you know?" She leaned in close, her accepted confessions giving her more room to be happy, despite having just cried her eyes out. "If your hair is cut by someone who loves you, you can see it in the end result. Like homemade Valentine chocolates."

"You're silly. Everything you do turns out well, regardless of if you love them or not."

"Maybe they only turn out well because I know you're watching me."

"Do you like it when I watch you?"

Tomoyo almost laughed at how radically the mood had changed. She wasn't about to complain. "I love it."

Sakura laughed and renewed her hug. She whispered tenderly into Tomoyo's ear, "I love you. Never forget that."

"I know." Tomoyo closed her eyes and hugged her back. "I love you too. I really mean it. From the depths of my soul."

"I know you do." Sakura leaned back and gave her a closed eyes smile. "Will you be okay if I still leave on this mission?"

Tomoyo had forgotten where they were until that moment, but she recovered quickly. "I will."

"Are you sure?" Sakura's voice had a teasing air to it. "You're not just lying to me to make me feel assured?"  
Tomoyo paused, self-evaluating her status to make sure it really wasn't a lie. She smiled. "I'm sure. When you come back, I'll show you the real me."

"I think I already know who she is." Sakura smiled, kissing Tomoyo's forehead. "And I love her dearly."

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully. "I ate the last of the cookies you made with Vivio the other night."

Tomoyo gasped as if Sakura had just revealed a scandalous secret. "So it _was_ you!" They looked at each other for a frozen moment, and then burst out laughing, the remaining tension releasing with their laughter.

Sakura murmured, "If I think of anything while I'm away, I'll call and tell you."

"You don't have to go _that_ far..."

"I want to." Sakura smiled. "Not because I obsess over you. Not because I care about you. But because you're the one I love and I want to be able to share myself with you. More so than other people."

Tomoyo smiled, her fingers interlacing with Sakura's. "Me, too. And I will. I promise I will."

"Don't make promises." Sakura brushed her hand over her heart. "Keep your feelings here, and I'll know it. Don't trap yourself in promises, and hate yourself later for not being able to break out of them. I believe in you and I trust your judgment. And for the things you're not sure on, we can work on it together. Is that all right with you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course. That's how I want it too."

Sakura simply looked into Tomoyo's eyes for a good several seconds, before she whispered, "Tomoyo, never be afraid to do things on your own, to follow your own path. I'll always be there to support you, to catch you if you really fall... but you should never be afraid to try things independently. Don't feel you have to hold back because of me or anyone else, okay?"

As Tomoyo's heart flooded with warmth, she wondered if this was all she ever really wanted from Sakura. Unable to say anything else, Tomoyo simply nodded.

"Ojou-sama, ten minutes to departure time."

"I have to go." Sakura stated the obvious, but Tomoyo didn't mind. They both stood up, walking silently back to the gate. Sakura linked their hands together even while Tomoyo's other hand worked to dry her tears. When they arrived, Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "I'll call you once I arrive, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded again. "I'll be waiting, so... take care."

Sakura nodded back. She hugged Tomoyo again, taking the opportunity to whisper quickly, "Be careful and don't let Hayate molest you again."

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura smiled once more at her before running off to join her comrades. Tomoyo waved from the sidelines, watching as Sakura disappeared from view.

"Thank you... Sakura." _'I think I finally know how you stole my heart... because you've done it again.'_

Tomoyo slowly turned and walked back, hardly a worry on her shoulders as she smiled at the world.

Today... today had been a good day.

--

Weeks passed, and Sakura came back with the announcement that Lindy-san would be more than happy to pull some strings and hold Nanoha and Fate's wedding on the _Basura_, the oceanliner decked out with laser weapons meant as a vacation vessel for important individuals. Vivio's weeklong cruise would end with the wedding on the last day, after which Nanoha and Fate could take the cruise to wherever they wanted their honeymoon to be. And Vivio's vacation would not be hampered by her parents' presence either.

More crucial, for the time being at least, was Vivio's end of the year dance. The dress-picking had been a hectic experience, the likes of which can only be imagined for those not privy to it, but Vivio had come out with a simple, but moderately elegant sleeveless dress. There had been another fight over how her hair should be done up, and her parents finally compromised on some of it being put up in ribbons and the rest being tied off with on large ribbon at the tail end. Hayate and Tomoyo both thought it looked a bit off, but for the sake of not incurring the wrath of the mothers, they opted not to say anything. And Vivio didn't mind it either.

Finally, the afternoon preceding the dance, the all-important meeting took place.

Nanoha volunteered to be the 'protective father' figure just for this moment.

Although no one dared to say anything, the White Devil had licked her lips in anticipation when the doorbell had first rung, signaling Masaki's arrival.

--

He had heard horror stories.

He had prepped himself up for this night for quite some time.

He _knew_ it was coming.

But when Fate smiled and asked, "Well?" ... Masaki just about died.

"I... I don't know."

Nanoha never stopped smiling, but Masaki sensed that she was not happy. "You don't know? It's a simple enough question. What are you intentions with our daughter?"

"To... to take her to the school dance... I guess."

"And?"

"And? Uh... Bring her home at a safe time..." Masaki looked around, wondering where Vivio was hidden, and caught Fate mouthing something to him. "At ten, latest!"

"I was looking more for nine-thirty but..."

"Nanoha."

Nanoha smiled, shrugging it off as if she had only fried a bug. "You can try coming back at ten."

Masaki shuddered, sensing there was more to that response than Nanoha had implied. "I... I'll make sure she has a good time too..."

"And how do you propose to do this?"

"Ah... umm... I'll stay with her and make sure she doesn't get picked on..."

"Even in the girl's restroom?"

"Er..."

Nanoha nodded. "A small oversight. Forgivable in one so young. Go on, what else?"

"Uh... I'll do my best to make her mothers happy, too?"

"Oh ho, you're a daring boy, aren't you." Nanoha smiled. "Go on, I'm listening. Explain."

"Um... What do you... want me... to do?"

"Nothing in particular, we just want to hear your intentions, right Fate?"

Fate nodded.

Masaki shifted in his seat. "I guess... I'll do my best to make sure she's safe and has fun tonight... and if everything goes well..."

"_If?_ You're heading out with only an _if_?"

"Ah! Everything will go well, it well! I just meant... if _you_ approved... after this... I thought it might be good if I really started going out with Vivio... summer's almost here, and we'll have more time to hang out then. And I can help her with her summer homework too."

"Oh ho," Nanoha smiled at Fate. "I think I like this boy. He's thinking of the future. What do you want to be when you grow up, Masaki-kun?"

"When I grow up?" Masaki took a breath, silently relishing the change of topic at last. "If I could eventually reach the post that Admiral Lindy is right now, I think I could die satisfied."

"Big words for a little flounder." Nanoha seemed to scrutinize him a moment before nodding. "But big dreams are good. Keep at it, Misaki-kun. Now then, we'll play a little game. It's an easy game, don't worry. I'll say a word, and just say the first thing that comes to mind. Don't be shy; be honest. Ready?"

"Uh..." Masaki was well aware of how this could backfire. "O...kay..."

"Fish."

"Navy."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Vivio."

"Cute."

"Rootabaga."

"Roota-what?"

Nanoha grinned and continued. "Mother."

"Amy."

"Chrono."

"Whipped."

Fate put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing outloud even as Nanoha continued. "Love."

"Justice."

"Jail."

"Cold."

"Log cabin."

"Hot fireplace."

"Snow."

"Angels."

Fate interjected, "I."

"Nose."

"Ewe."

"Bill."

"Keep."

"Sacred."

"Mai."

"Flower."

"Safe."

"Home." Masaki stopped, wondering if he had just been made to say something he hadn't intended.

Fate smiled at Nanoha. "I think Vivio will be just fine, Nanoha."

Nanoha nodded. "I think so too. All right, you pass."

Even though Masaki wasn't at all sure about anything anymore, he was glad he had somehow received approval. He stood when the two older women stood.

Nanoha extended a hand, which Masaki willingly shook. Masaki yelped when Nanoha's grip was fiercer than he'd been expecting. "Just one last word of warning, boy. If anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to Vivio tonight, I'll have your head."

Masaki nodded nervously.

"Swear on your life."

"I... I swear... on my life."

Nanoha smiled as she leaned back. "Raging Heart, did you get that?"

"Yes, my Master."

Masaki's eyes widened, realizing what he had just done. He really had to keep an eye on Vivio now. Not that he wasn't going to already, but still.

Fate smiled, but Masaki began to wonder if there wasn't a hidden maliciousness in that one as well. "Come back around six and Vivio will be here waiting for you, all right?"

"Y-you mean, she's not here?" Masaki thought for sure that she would be.

"No, no, she's over at a friends's, getting her hair trimmed a bit more. Don't worry, she'll still be the same cute Vivio when you see her next."

Nanoha showed Masaki to the door. "There, there, off you go. Come back nice and neat, won't you, Masaki-kun?"

Masaki could only nod nervously. At the last moment, he remembered something and called through the gap of the closing doors, "Thank you very much for the opportunity to go out with your daughter!"

On the other side, Nanoha sighed softly as she walked back over to the table, picking up one of the cookies Masaki had brought over as a warming gift. "Why didn't he just say that in the first place? That would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Fate walked over and bit into the cookie as Nanoha offered it to her. "You know you would have wanted to talk to him a bit regardless. And you tease them so much, Nanoha."

"Do I?" Nanoha grinned as she bit into the cookie again. "Well, I had to make sure he was worthy of our daughter, didn't I?"

"And is he?"

Nanoha smiled. "He'll do just fine. As long as..."

"As long as?"

"As long as Vivio likes him and he's stays a good kid, he'll do just fine."

"Mm." Fate smiled as she ate the last bit of the cookie. "You know, once they go to the dance, we'll have a good couple of hours alone together..."

"Three... four if he understood I was teasing. Not much, but enough."

"You think we could... get some things done?"

"Oh... you want to do that?" Nanoha looked around with an airy sigh. "I suppose..."

"I'll make it worth your while."

Nanoha smiled. "Oh, really? How?" Fate whispered something in her ear. "Ooh... that _is_ tempting... but that might be dangerous. What if someone comes?"

"I'm counting on it."

Nanoha laughed and swatted Fate's arm. "Fate!"  
Fate purred, "I love it when you call my name."

Nanoha giggled and pushed another cookie into Fate's mouth. "Oh you... fine, let's do it."

"You mean it?" Fate grinned as she held the body of the cookie and bit into it.

"Mmhmm." Nanoha tapped Fate's nose. "But not until Vivio leaves."

Fate hugged Nanoha and raced up the stairs, calling back, "I'll go find the detergent! I think we ran out earlier!"

Nanoha sighed as she grabbed another cookie. "Silly girl. I will never understand her love of doing laundry by hand..."

A/N: Personally, I like folding laundry over washing it, esp by hand. The smell is nice. And it's warm. -heart- Vivio time coming up I think. :3 Look forward to it!


	33. Vivio's Dance and Misc Stuff

CCS+MGLN: The Shard Card

The Story So Far: Tomoyo and Sakura have successfully integrated themselves into the TSAB system with the help of the MSLN cast. Two years after a Lost Logia benignly merged with Tomoyo's linker core, she has become an "A" class support mage with a protective ostrich familiar named Freya. One and a half years have passed since Sakura has divorced Shaoran to follow Tomoyo to Mid-childa, and she has recently succeeded in making a name for herself after a year-long mission in a war-ridden non-magical planet. At long last, the stage is set for the two mages to fight side by side, both during peace treaties and on the battlefield.

Although a potential rift was narrowly avoided on the eve of Sakura's return, Hayate and Sakura understand that neither should be out for the other's throat nor should either do anything to warrant hostile behavior. But how things will turn out when an accident on a recent mission renders Tomoyo unable to remember her time with either of the two up until that point remains to be seen. Hayate provides no hints that she and Tomoyo ever had anything together and Tomoyo expresses her doubts as to whether she really loves this stranger who insists that they are indeed lovers (Sakura). Will SakuTomo when out in the end?

Meanwhile, Nanoha and Fate find that raising a child while furthering their own relationship in a military setting is even harder than it sounds. When Fate sets out to correct their out-of-wedlock child rearing, however, a new problem arises. Similar to Tomoyo's plight, Fate wonders if she really knows Nanoha as well as she once believed she did. Can she still go through with the proposal with this lack of faith?

**Last Time on Shard Card:** Tomoyo and Sakura go on a successful date, Nanoha asks Fate to get married (eventually), and Hayate is teaching Vivio bad stuff again.

Disclaimer: MGLN, CCS, and the related creations are not mine, nor is the original plotline even. But where the story goes, how they are characterized, in essence, the story itself, that, I hope, I can claim.

Pairings consciously made: Sakura/Tomoyo, Nanoha/Fate, Tomoyo/Hayate

Pairings that can also be found: Signum/Shamal, Hayate/Harem

Mentionings of: VivioVita, Yuuno/Arf, possible KeroZafira, ReinAgito...

Please, please review. It makes me happy that each chapter averages 100 hits (which I hope means 100 people are reading it) but knowing what you think when you review individual chapters makes me reallllly happy. :3 So please?

**Chapter 33**

"T-This is nice..."

"Unh... nice..."

Masaki looked around and then suddenly stood up. "Hey, Vivio, wanna dance?"

"Unh!" Vivio quickly got to her feet. "Ah... but I can't dance very well."

"That doesn't matter. It's just a school dance; no one will judge you. Let's just have fun."

They found a relatively clear spot in the middle of the dance and soon tuned into the rhythm of the beat. Moving together seemed to shake off the nervousness they had been sporting earlier, and they were both smiling wide by the time the third song ended.

"Masaki-kun, can we take a break? I'm getting thirsty."

"Yeah, sure!" The music had gotten louder, but Masaki smiled as he took Vivio's hand and led her off the dance floor towards the punch table. He picked up a cup and was about to hand it to Vivio when he remembered the interrogation and sipped from it first. Verifying that it didn't seem to be tampered with, he handed it to Vivio, who looked uncertain, but took it anyway.

As Masaki found a cup of his own, Vivio asked, "My parents didn't give you a hard time, did they?"

"What? No, no, it's fine." Masaki gestured over to a clear space on the sidelines where they could watch the others dance. "Even if they hadn't said anything, I would have wanted to watch over you."

Vivio flushed at that, more so than the flush from dancing. "T... Thank you for not backing out."

"Why would I back out?" Masaki smiled as he looked at Vivio from over the rim of his cup. "You're cute and I like you. I wanted to take you to the dance, and you agreed, so I did. That's all there is to it."

Vivio fingered with the skirt of her dress as she alternated between looking down at her shoes and sideways at Masaki. "But... you're really popular... other girls probably wanted you to go with them..."

Masaki laughed. "So what? You're the one I ever wanted to go with. And besides which, you know some of my friends actually have crushes on you, too."

Vivio blinked and met his gaze. "What? Who?"

"I won't name names." Masaki grinned. "But you're more popular than you give yourself credit for."

"But I... they..." Vivio's gaze shifted, not wanting to mention the tricks that had been played on her in a public place. "I don't even have friends. My age."

"Bah. Who needs 'em. They're just scared of your parents' reputation. If you put yourself out there and keep being you, they'll catch on sooner or later. Like me, they'll see that you're worth seeing past the stories."

Vivio smiled as she played with her empty cup. "Thanks."

"It's nothing. You wanna dance some more or look around and see what else they set up? I heard there's a karaoke room across the hallway in the other 'dance' room."

"Ooh, let's check that out. Ah, but first, I'm going to go to the restroom, okay? You can go on ahead."

"No, I'll wait for you. It's faster than trying to find you anyway."

Vivio shook her head vigorously at the thought of Masaki waiting outside the restroom for her, even if it was in the empty hallway. "It's okay, really. If you stay by the door in the karaoke room, I'll find you."

Masaki frowned, debating this for a minute, before nodding. He didn't want to make Vivio uncomfortable after all. "Okay. I'll wait just inside the door. Don't take too long though, all right?"

"Unh. I won't."

A few minutes later, Vivio was still smiling as she left the bathroom stall and washed her hands. She had been thinking of what song she would sing given the chance, and she believed she knew just the one.

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you went off to."

Vivio froze as she heard the all too familiar voice. She quickly finished rinsing her hands and tried to avoid the other girl while getting a paper towel.

"Not going to respond? You're so cold, Vivio. And here I just wanted to compliment you on your dancing."

"You don't have to." Vivio mumbled, hoping the response was enough to fend off her advances, but instead, her wrist was grabbed and she was tugged into the larger handicap stall. "W-What are you doing? Get off me!"

The other girl purred as she nuzzled Vivio's bare shoulder. "I love it when you struggle. You're so cute, Vivio. I want to take you home with me."

Vivio continued to try to fight the other girl off, hissing, "Ruby, let me go!"

"All right." Vivio nearly fell when Ruby suddenly let go of her, but Ruby caught her by the arm again, preventing her from falling. "See? If I let you go, you stumble and fall. Isn't it better to be with me?"

"No!" Vivio struggled until she was eventually forced to look into Ruby's green eyes. "You're mean to me, Ruby! I don't want to be friends with you!"

"I don't want to be friends with you either." Ruby smiled at Vivio's surprised look. "Did I ever say I wanted to be friends? No, I want much more from you... Vivio... dump Masaki and go out with me. I'll be nice to you. So very nice to you. I promise."

Vivio stopped, stunned. "W-what?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you never guessed." Ruby laughed, softer than Vivio had ever heard from her. Leaning against the wall of the stall next to Vivio, Ruby added, "I like you, Vivio, like _that_. We can be friends now, but I want to be... to be _more_."

Slowly, Vivio let down her guard, although she knew she shouldn't. "Like my parents?"

"Yes! That's exactly it." Ruby seemed excited again. "Don't you want to be like them, Vivio? Aces of TSAB?"

"Yes..." Vivio frowned, she had never really considered mirroring them in _this_ aspect though. "But not like that... maybe career wise..."

"Oh wake up and smell the roses, Vivio. You _do_ know how they got to be as good as they are, right?"

"They... they worked hard?"

"Well, yeah, that too, but no! It's because they had a _rivalry_ between them. They're your parents- you do know the story of how they started, don't you?"

"They were looking for Jewel Seeds..."

"Uh-huh. They _both_ were, but not for the same reasons. In other words, they were _enemies_ at first. I know you and I didn't really get off on the best footing this year, but I'm sorry, okay? Really, I am. I wanna make up."

"You... you do?" Vivio found this hard to believe, remembering everything that had happened that year between them. All the things she had and hadn't told her parents about.

"Really." Ruby stepped forward so that she was again in front of Vivio, this time without touching her. In fact, her hands were held innocently behind her back. "I'll do whatever you want to make up for it. Just ask."

Vivio frowned. "Anything?"

Ruby nodded. "As long as I can do it."

"You and your friends will stop picking on me?"

Ruby nodded again. "Of course. But if I tease you, it's only 'cause I like you."

Vivio shifted her weight to her other foot. "You'll be my friend?"

"Mm... well... I said I'd be nicer, but I'm not about to trap myself in the 'friend' category."

"What do you mean?" Vivio found Ruby so hard to understand sometimes.

Ruby sighed. "You wouldn't date one of your friends, right? It'd just be weird."

"It'd be weird dating you anyway."

"You're being really stubborn about this. What's so bad about dating me?"

"You're a girl."

"So? You have two Mamas."

"You're always picking on me. You even tried to cut my hair once."

"Ah, sorry about that." Ruby laughed as if she hadn't scared a few years off of Vivio's life. "I just wanted a lock of your hair to keep by me, since I like collecting pretty things. It would have grown back anyway."

Vivio frowned. "You're weird."

"So are you. You have two Mamas, two different colored eyes, you're cute but you don't hang out with a lot of people, the school nurse is your tutor... I could go on and on." Ruby smiled. "But I still like you."

"You're weirder. You know so much about me even though we don't really ever talk, you have two Papas, and you have a really creepy laugh sometimes too."

Ruby laughed, but it wasn't the creepy laugh Vivio was so used to hearing. "I must be really weird to be called weird by a weird person. But I don't mind. Let's just be weird, together, hmm? What, you think the prissy-perfect boy Masaki could understand you like I could?"

"He's not prissy!"

"Do you even know what 'prissy' means?"

"...No..." When Ruby laughed, Vivio protested, "Why did you use a word you know I don't know?"

"I don't know what it means either." Ruby grinned as Vivio pouted. "It's just something I hear adults using sometimes. But really, come on, you know you could never end up with Masaki."

Vivio frowned. "Why are you so sure?"

"Besides that you and I were meant to be together?" Ruby ignored Vivio's disbelieving look. "Well, there's Masaki's popularity, for one. A lot of girls will be fighting for his attention, you know. Sure, it might be an ego booster now, but how certain are you that he'll always like you?"

"I... he..." Vivio started waving her hands around frantically. "We're just kids! How am I supposed to know if we'll keep-"

"Exactly." Ruby grinned. "You _don't_ know, do you? No one ever knows. But that's part of what makes it fun. And that's the real question, who do you think you'd _really_ have more fun with? Me? Or that boring old Masaki?"

"Wh-... I like being with Masaki-kun. He's-"

"He's your cousin, isn't he?"

"He is not!" Vivio folded her arms as if that was an ironclad defense. "Nanoha-mama said he's not and he's not!"

Ruby grinned. "Defensive, aren't we? Well-" She cut herself off and put a finger to her lips as a gaggle of girls came in, chattering about the dance.

Vivio thought they were going to stay quiet the whole time, but Ruby leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Come on, let's get out of here. I know you like being outdoors more than anything."

"Masaki-kun-"

"He can stuff it. My curfew's at nine because my Papas are overprotective. You can hang out with me until then, can't you?"

"Mine's only until ten-"

"See? Plenty of time to hang out with him after. So come on, it's already seven thirty."

"It is?" Vivio checked her cutesy wristwatch and found that Ruby was right.

Ruby looked up as she heard the restroom door shut and silence in the room. "I think they all left. Come on, Vivio. I'll show you just how good I'll treat you if you just give me a chance."

Vivio hesitated. "Can't you just hang out with me and Masaki-kun?"

"He's a bore, I told you. You know he plays Shogi at home? It's an old man's game."

"How do you know what he does at home?"

"Didn't I ever tell you?" Ruby smirked, rubbing her nose. "We're neighbors. We kinda grew up together. I know him better than you do, Vivio."

It was hard to dispute that. Vivio barely knew anything about Masaki. "Can I at least tell him I'm going? I don't want him to panic after he just got through talking to my parents..."

Ruby laughed, happy that she had finally convinced Vivio. "Okay. But I'll go with you to make sure you don't back out. Come on."

Vivio followed Ruby out of the restroom, not sure what else to say. As they reached the hallway though, she realized, "Did you follow me into the restroom?"

"More like I kept glimpsing you and then finally noticed you weren't in the room anymore and guessed that you went to the restroom."

"Didn't you come here with others?"

"Yeah, but they're doing their own thing now. It's fine. Hey, look, there's Masaki. Hm, he looks worried all right. Okay, you're up!"

"W-wait, I-" Vivio looked over her shoulder as Ruby went from pulling to pushing her.

"Vivio!" Masaki ran up to her, obvious relief. "I'm glad you're oka-" His eyes narrowed as he saw Ruby. "Hey, I thought I told you-"

"It's okay, Masaki-kun!" Vivio spread her arms out as if she were protecting Ruby, which she was, to a point. "Ruby apologized and everything so we're fine now. We just got to talking and I'm going to hang out with her for a little while, until she goes home, okay? We can meet up later."

Masaki frowned, not missing the notion that Vivio was ditching him for Ruby, who was grinning at the moment. "When is she going home?"

Ruby answered for herself. "An hour and a half, Masa-chan. You can play with your friends until then."

"Vivio, I told your parents-"

"I know, I know, I got the same general talk with them too." Vivio sighed. "It'll be fine. They'll be happy, anyway, to know I befriended Ruby. And you'll still take me home, so it's okay, right?"

"But if anything happens to yo-"

"Oh please, what's the worse that could happen?" Ruby smirked, linking arms with Vivio. "You're the reason she gets bullied by other people, Masa-chan. And as long as I'm around, they won't bother her."

"I'm sure you're an _authority_ now on bullying, aren't you, Ruby?"

Vivio frowned, looking between the two. Were they fighting?

Ruby looked at her and let her smile soften to something with less malice. "It's more like I've been a spy looking out for Vivio from the 'other side'. But no more. I'm cleaning up my act from tonight on."

"Masaki-kun, please? I'll be all right?"

The seconds ticked by as Masaki surveyed the two. Eventually, he sighed and nodded. "Fine. But Ruby, if something goes wrong, I know where you live."

Ruby laughed. "I know where you live too, dork. Well, that's that. Come on, Vivio, let's go."

Vivio barely had enough time to wave before Ruby twisted her around so that her back was to Masaki. "You and Masaki-kun aren't on very good terms, are you?"

"You could say that."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"That's something I'll only tell me about after you become my girlfriend."

Vivio rolled her eyes and looked away. "I'm not _that_ curious yet. Where are we going?"

"Rooftop. It's peaceful there."

"It's also offlimits."

"That's where the fun is."

Vivio frowned. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" When Ruby grinned at her, Vivio caught the glint of what might be called a fang. But when she looked again, there was nothing abnormal about it.

"Like... like a rule breaker."

"A rebel?"

"Yeah, or something like that."

Ruby shrugged. "I do what I can for attention. Yes, I don't mind admitting it." The latter part was added upon seeing Vivio's surprised look.

Vivio shook her head. "I was just surprised you needed to really do anything for attention. I thought you were one of the popular kids before."

"Only boring people or stupid people are popular these days. Perky, boring people. I'm neither, which downgrades me, I guess. Which is fine, I don't care. The coolest people are usually hidden in the masses anyway. That's where everyone starts, regardless of how popular they are."

"...Oh..." Vivio wasn't sure what to say to that. "Do you have something against popular people?"

"Mm? No, not really. They don't mess with me; I don't mess with them. But to each their own."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Ruby asked for a leg up and swiped the key from the top of the broad door-hinge-thingamabobber. She was unlocking the door when Vivio asked, "You go up here a lot, don't you?"

"Nope. I only just found the key last week. It was hard 'cause I'm so short, you know?"

"I'm short too."

"Meh, fact of life when you're a kid. Ah, here we go. And put this here so we don't get locked out..."

By now, Vivio had gotten used to the way Ruby would grab her hand and tug her whichever way she wanted to go, and she had learned that the more she went along with it, the less her arm hurt from being jerked around.

When Ruby reached the railing, she let go to hold on to the bars. "See, isn't the view great from here? You can see the coastline too."

"Really? Where?" Vivio looked where Ruby pointed and smiled when she saw the glimmer of blue beyond the city lights. She looked at Ruby to say something, but the innocent smile she saw there left her at a loss for words.

Ruby noticed and looked at her, but she didn't attempt to hide her smile. In fact, it widened as she stated, "I love the ocean. I want to be in the Navy when I grow up."

Vivio grinned at that. "Fate-mama likes the ocean too."

"I know." Ruby tilted her head slightly. "What about you?"

Vivio hummed as she looked back over the view. "I want to fly. I'm always looking up in the sky when I can... and when my parents take me anywhere and I'm floating between them... it feels _so_ fun, but I want to be able to fly on my own too."

"That's nice. You don't have to be in the military for that though, you know that, right?"

Vivio nodded. "You don't have to join the Navy to enjoy the ocean either."

"Well, for me, it's more because I also like the structure of the Navy, how it works and all that. It's because I like the ocean so much that I looked into the Navy. I like the Navy too, now. We have an Aerial force in TSAB. Are you going to go there?"

"I don't know. Probably. My Mama- my Nanoha-mama, she really wants me to learn magic, and I'm learning, but the military is kinda stuffy, you know?"

"Mmhmm. See, I knew you weren't the kinda girl to go for the boring, stuffy places. That's why you like the open sky."

Vivio nodded, hardly noticing that she was becoming more and more comfortable around Ruby despite their past together. "The thing about TSAB is that for every half hour you get to spend on field work, there's like two hours of paperwork regardless of where you do it. I know because I live on the base. There's also that if you go on the missions, the fun ones that take a while to finish but leave you the most satisfied afterwards, you have to spend that time away from your family and friends, unless they're on the mission with you. And on the dangerous missions, if they're with you, you might have to see them get hurt or worse, and that's just really sad to think about."

"Do you like TSAB?"

"Yeah, of course I like it. It's home." Vivio frowned, looking down at her shoes again. She had never really talked to anyone about this before. No one had ever thought to ask, so it never came up. "But I don't know if I want to _stay_ there, you know? Everything I'm used to is here, but everything _new_ is out there somewhere. Does that make sense?"

Ruby nodded. "It's a matter of safety over change. But you know, the good thing about leaving is knowing there's someone there waiting for you to come back."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Vivio."

Vivio looked up. "Yeah?"

Ruby was holding up her pinky. "I promise, if you do decide to go off somewhere, call me and when you come home, I'll be one of the first to welcome you back."

Vivio's smile reached to her eyes and to the depths of her heart as she joined their pinkies together. "Unh! Me too."

They giggled for a bit afterwards before Ruby changed the subject. "So what do the great Aces do in their spare time?"

Vivio blinked. "Why?"

Ruby shrugged. "Just curious."

Vivio shrugged back. "They cook, sometimes they clean, they play on the Xii, they play around with each other... recently, they've been planning their wedding."

"They're getting married finally? Congrats!"

"What do you mean finally?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? I hear it from my Papas all the time. Your parents were as good as 'married' when they were back in high school. They acted like it, anyway."

"Really?"

"You don't hear those stories?"

"Umm... Hayate-neechan tries to tell me sometimes, but someone always stops her."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, you're a bit too innocent for some of the stories _I've_ heard about your parents. But that's okay. You don't really need to know; it's just amusing stuff. The private lives of legends."

Vivio nodded and was about to let it go when a question occurred to her. "Ruby, who _are_ your parents? Do I know them?"

"Do you? You probably would, they're acquaintances of your parents. Umm... let's see... to you they might be... Vice-san and Griffith-san. Ring a bell?"

Vivio's eyes widened. "U-Unh."

--

Tomoyo frowned as she looked around the room. "Something's missing..." She had just finished cleaning the room in preparation for Sakura's return the next afternoon, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. Which would have been annoying, since all her other memories had come back already.

"Freya!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, wondering how she had forgotten such a thing. When was the last time she had seen her little ostrich?

"Freya? Are you here?"

The room was eerily silent.

"Opula, contact Hayate's residence."

"There are five devices currently located in that vicinity. Which do you specify?"

"Hayate then."

"Contacting Rein. Connected."

"Ah, Tomoyo. What's up?"

Tomoyo frowned. "Hayate, have you seen Freya anywhere?"

"Freya? Hmmm... Not personally... Hold on." Hayate called to someone offscreen and received a response before she returned to Tomoyo. "She hasn't been here in about two and a half weeks."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Umm... Ah, I remember. She came over to talk with Kero-chan and Zafira. I don't know what they discussed though."

"Is Kero-chan there now?"

"Mmhmm. He and Zafira are really good friends. I do wonder why Kero-chan doesn't stay closer to his Mistress though..."

Kero suddenly came onto the screen to defend himself. "I'm an appointer, you know. I don't have much to do when my mistress orders me to stay grounded and there isn't much need for appointing a new mistress of the cards anytime soon."

Hayate giggled. "I know, I know, Kero-chan. I didn't mean anything by it. But Kero-chan, since you're here, do you know where Freya might be?"

Kero frowned and his face grew serious. He faced Tomoyo more than Hayate, since he knew she was the one that wanted to know. "Well, see, it's like this. Freya was a forced familiar, and yet she wasn't really a familiar at all. So, er, when her task was completed, she kinda had no reason to stick around, so she... well... she's sleeping! Yeah, sleeping."

Tomoyo frowned as she tried to gather what Kero was telling her. "Where is she sleeping?"

Kero pointed at the screen, or rather, at Tomoyo. "Back where she came from."

Tomoyo touched her chest, wondering how she never felt it. "Since when?"

"Like I said, since her mission was completed."

"I don't... what mission? Wasn't she supposed to protect me foreve-"

"Not forever, no." Kero scratched his head as she tried to explain. Hayate sat in the background talking quietly to Rein. "She should have told you her mission statement when you first met. Something like, 'Protect what you hold most dear' I think? She didn't really go around touting it to us."

Tomoyo nodded, recalling it. "As long as there was a threat to my love for Sakura, which I wanted to hold dear, she'd stay by me. What, does this mean there's no longer any threats?"  
"I suppose so. Hey, 'neechan, you ain't going after Tomoyo anymore, right?" Kero turned his head to address Hayate.

Hayate looked up and smiled at Tomoyo. "No, I've found a more important hobby."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "There's such a thing as an 'important hobby'?"

"Of course there is." Hayate smiled. "But it's still in the production stages, so I can't tell you about it yet. But no worries, I'm not about to come between you and Sakura-chan anymore."

Tomoyo nodded, having already accepted this some time ago.

Kero shrugged and continued, "And it was a little shaky after you lost your memory, but you took care of it on your own, and things have been good since then. Right?"

Tomoyo nodded again.

"So... yeah. That's why. She wanted me to tell ya, 'cause she didn't want to risk a teary farewell or anything, especially when she's closer than ever to ya now."

"Will she come back? In a physical form again?"

"She can. You'll have to reimagine her form and she might come to protect you from something else, but it's possible."

"Reimagine her form..." Tomoyo smiled. "Then when she does come back, I can give her a form that she likes more."

Kero shrugged. "She actually said once that she kinda liked being an ostrich. Kicking people was fun, she said."

Tomoyo laughed. "I suppose there's that too." She sighed softly. "Well, thank you for telling me, Kero-chan. I feel more at ease knowing that."

"Sure thing, Tomo-neechan."

"Are you coming back here anytime soon?"

"Do ya want me to? I kinda figured... you and Sakura might want some er, alone time after she came back and all... and I didn't want to be around then..."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's true... well, as long as you're not too much of a bother to Hayate and the others..."

Hayate looked up again and grinned. "Oh no, no, Kero-chan's an absolute dear. He has rather good taste in cooking too, and knows when and where to stop Shamal before she fumbles something up while the others aren't watching. He's very helpful."

From the other room, Shamal could be heard pouting, "Mou! Hayate-chan, you make me sound like I'm the only bad cook around here!"

Hayate and Tomoyo giggled, and Hayate called back, "I know, I know, sorry, Shamal!"

Tomoyo suggested, "What are you guys doing over there?"

"Us?" Hayate giggled. "We're just relaxing after dinner. What about you?"

"I just finished cleaning things up around here."

"How much of a mess could one little Tomoyo make, I wonder?"

Tomoyo smiled. "I actually don't like cleaning much, since I grew up having maids clean the house for me."

"You can hire a maid here too."

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I don't mind doing it myself. Besides, I'm saving up my money."

"Oh?" Hayate shooed Kero-chan back into the living room as she seemed to walk in the opposite direction. "Am I privy to it?"

"My best friend? Sure, why not. Go lock your door." Tomoyo sat down on the bed and waited for Hayate to get herself ready. Whenever they started having their little secret conversations, a couple of hours might pass by easily.

"All right, spill."

"Well, I was planning..."

--

"Oh, my, _God_, Fate you're a genius!" Nanoha tackled Fate to the ground and declared, "I knew I loved you for a reason!"

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Nanoha giggled as she leaned back and wrote more into the memo. "I wonder how long the effects last though? Never mind, it should be enough to handle the extra tidbits. Do you think she did it that way for her wedding?"

"I don't know, I never asked..." Fate ran her fingers through her hair. "She'll be coming back soon, so we can run it by her then."

Nanoha nodded, more excited... no, about as excited as she had been for several days, ever since they started making wedding plans. "That should do it for the basic, basics. Let's think of a guest list?"

"Shouldn't we book a place first so we know how many people we can invite?"

"I already talked to Lindy-san and she said the ballroom deck can fit about 200 seated. Maybe an extra 50 if they're willing to stand."

"Wow, really?"

"Mmhmm. So 125 for each of us?"

"But we know a lot of the same people."

"Yeah... And we might want to let them each bring a guest..."

"But what if they invite someone really obnoxious?"

"We'll ask them to give the name of whoever they want to bring with them when they RSVP."

"I suppose that works then. Should we go by most important and count on the way?"

"Okay. Umm.. Hayate and family."

"Wait, shouldn't we invite our own families first?

"Oh... right. You think we can invite people from Earth for this?"

"Chrono might be able to bring them over. Call in a favor as a wedding gift?"

"Ooh, nice one! Worth a shot." Nanoha scribbled it onto the memo. "Okay then, let's assume we want to bring over anyone who wouldn't be totally unaccepting of the existence of a magical world."

"Your family... Momoko, Shiro, Kyouya, Miyuki-"

"Hey, then who would watch the shop?"

"There are other employees there; I saw it was thriving when I visited recently."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay, that's four. Ooh, let's invite Arisa and Suzuka too. Did you see them when you went there?"

"No, I didn't have time."

Nanoha shrugged. "Okay, that's six then. Anyone else currently on Earth?"

"I don't think so."

"We'll come back to them if we remember. Okay, your side, go."

"Well, Mot- Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Masaki, Sasami, Taturo..."

"Have I met Taturo?"

"Yes, remember? We went to his fourth birthday party a little while ago."

"Umm..."

"There was karaoke and caffeinated tea?"

"Oh! That party. All right. That's six more... who else?"

"Well, Caro, Erio, ... can we invite Lutecia?"

"Sure, why not."

"Umm... Oh, and Michael, Rochelle, Fitzgerald, Rari..."

"W...Wait a minute. We're just going over family right now. Don't tell me you actually-"

"Mmhmm. I went through with the adoption."

"All of them?"

"Mmhmm. They were all so cute and helpless." Fate smiled as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "I couldn't help it."

"Fate, these are children, not puppies! You can't just-"

"Oh? They're all teenagers. And they're all already integrated into divisions of TSAB. It's not like they're going to live with me. I mean, with us. I just want to see them again. And I think they'd like to come, don't you think?"

Nanoha sighed even as she wrote down the names. "Who else?"

"Hmm... I think that's about it for family. Vivio doesn't need an invitation, does she?"

Nanoha shook her head. "I'll put her down anyway though, since she'll need a seat."

Fate hummed. "Close friends now?"

"Yeah, hold on." Nanoha doublechecked the list that they currently had. "That's 20. And none of these people need an invite-a-guest thing, right?"

"Right. They'd probably invite someone we already invited anyway."

"Okay, so close friends. _Now_ Hayate and family. So, hmm, Hayate, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Zafira... oh, do you think Rein needs a seat?"

"No, but I'll make a note to have a table reserved for Rein and Agito."

"And Kero-chan."

"And Kero-chan." Fate agreed. "Don't forget Vladmir."

"Right. Put him down. All right... Then we have Sakura and Tomoyo... you think they'll want to invite anyone else?"

"Umm... Well, we _are_ bringing people from Earth anyone, it couldn't hurt to let them each have a guest."

"Okay, if we include their guests... that's a total of 29. Who else?"

"Vice and Griffith, definitely. Do you mind inviting Ruby?"

"No, not at all. She and Vivio apparently really hit it off at the dance, although I do feel a bit sorry for Masaki-kun. I heard he was left behind."

Fate shrugged lightly. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made. It all turned out all right in the end."

Nanoha nodded. "Oh, we can't forget Shari and... and a guest... I don't really know who she would invite. That's 34... Oh wait! We forgot Arf and Yuuno! Hmm... should we get a regular table or have them sit with Rein and the others you think?"

"We gave Zafira a regular seat... we should let them have regular seats too."

"Okay, so 36..."

"Subaru and Teana will want to come too."

"And Ginga and their father, Genya Nakajima..."

"Which brings us to an even 40. What about the people at the church?"

"Carim and Schach... Nanoha, can we invite Mei?"

"Mei? Who's..." Nanoha trailed off as she remembered, and after a moment of death-defying silence, she started cackling. "Oh yes, yes, let's invite her. I dare her to say anything now that we're getting married..."

Fate smiled, deciding now would not be the best time to tell Nanoha that she had already told Mei about the wedding and that she had wished them the best of wishes and congratulated them.

"We'll even let _Mei _bring a guest, so that's 44. Should we invite Graham and the twins?"

"Sure, why not. It can't hurt to at least invite them."

"Okay, now let's move onto our associates who would bring good gifts..."

"Nanoha!"

"Nyahaha... what?"

"That's not why we're getting married!"

"No, but that's why we're feeding them."

"RRrrrr..." Fate frowned as she both pouted and growled.

Nanoha kissed her and she smiled again.

And in this fashion, they soon managed to fill up a good 85 percent of the seats with people they knew, and left the rest for potential other guests of guests that they didn't know offhand.

Plans continued to be made throughout the year, and as it would turn out, Sakura was all too happy to help out, as were many of their close friends. For their help, Nanoha agreed that she would accept cheaper gifts from then, though she kept these promises on the down low from Fate. Ruby came over to play more and more often that summer and in the school year that followed, Vivio finally agreed to "try" going out with Ruby. Masaki had seen this coming about halfway through summer, so he had time to get over it. Masaki would then come to be Vivio's best male friend and her secretkeeper.

Vivio's social life saw a remarkable upturn with Ruby, the usual ringleader of the bullies, and Masaki, now no longer her boyfriend, on her side. In fact, Vivio came to have so many friends, Nanoha was hardpressed not to agree when Vivio asked if they could come to the wedding too.

As the invitations went around, Sakura and Tomoyo planned it out, and agreed to bring Yue over to Mid-Childa permanently and invite their parents so at least they could know the truth. Nanoha and Fate agreed to let them have an extra guest invite since they were assured that Yue did not really eat much of anything. Touya was also invited since they could hardly invite Yue and Fujitaka and not invite him. But that was all right, since there was room, and Sakura hinted that he might be good as a hired waiter.

The next year passed rather peacefully, and then, before anyone realized it... it was time for the wedding.

A/N: Yes, for those of you who haven't noticed, the wedding is The Last Big Event that I'm ending Shard Card with. There will be an epilogue after it, as there always is when I write story-like stories. I plan to throw in a whole bunch of omake / AU shorts in there, including TomoHaya stuff, so start thinking of them now and review or PM me when you think of them.

Oh, and yes, I /did/ just make Vivio follow in her mothers' footsteps. But come on, you had to see it coming. :3 (as cliche and against reality as gay parents having gay children really is)

I was really tempted to name Ruby Syn, but Ruby ended up being a different girl entirely, so meh. She gets her own name and story.

Another thing, if there are any plot questions I raised throughout Shard Card that I forgot to address early on, please do tell me and I'll try to address them either in the next chapter or the epilogue. I hate having plotholes but they follow me around everywhere. :\ Mmm... Okay, that's it.

Please review! (speaking of which, thank you guys so much for all the reviewing you did last night. It was a really nice thing to wake up to. :3)


	34. On this Special Day

Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"W... What?" Sonomi looked over at Tomoyo and then up at the sky, where her daughter had just pointed and told her that a ship was coming to pick them up. "You mean like a plane?"

Tomoyo smiled nervously. "Yes... a plane... that goes into space... and is really comfortable."

Something was not connecting right in Sonomi's head. "I thought you said the wedding was just in a foreign country."

"It... it is. It's very foreign." Tomoyo sighed, insisting, "I'll explain everything when we get on board the ship, I promise. For now, it would take too much time and..."

Sakura announced, "They're ready for us. First round, ready to embark?"

Touya frowned and put a hand on his hip. "Sakura, you've got some major explaining to do. And I'm not sure I want to know."

Yue, currently in Yukito form, smiled and grinned. "Oh, come on, Touya, it'll be fun. How many people can say they've been on a vacation like this before?"

Sakura cleared her throat and announced, "Kinomoto and Daidoji guests are prepared for lift off!" As if those had been the magic words, a bright emblem glowed beneath their feet, encompassing not only Sakura and Tomoyo, but Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito.

Then, in a flash, they were all gone from the face of the planet.

Aboard the _Legion_, everything was as spic and span as could be expected of a fully operational TSAB vessel. Every surface gleamed, every walkway cleared of clutter. Had it not been for the blue-gray tint of the metal glossing, one might have thought they had walked into a crisp mental asylum.

"Welcome aboard the _Legion_." A nameless flounder of a ship captain smiled cheerfully at the group of non-magical visitors. "This will be a three day, 72 hour trip back to Mid-Childa, but I assure you, proper accommodations have been made to give you a comfortable flight. We are due to leave in two hours, after the second group arrives and settles in. The mess hall is down this corridor, the first set of double doors on the right. You should be able to recognize it by the smell of food and the sight of people eating. I believe Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san are sufficient to give you a tour of the rest of the place, so I will leave it at that. I will be your ship captain for this flight and rest assured, it will be a safe flight. Enjoy your stay!"

Without even waiting for any of them to ask questions, the ship captain bowed his head politely and walked off.

The visitors were more confused than ever.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, who looked nervously back. Tomoyo suggested, "Well then, I'll show you where your rooms are so you can put down your belongings before we explain."

Fujitaka and Yukito were the only ones actively being optimistic about their situation. Sakura's father pointed out an insignia on one of the closed doors as they passed it. "Sakura-kun, what does that symbol represent? Is it for this ship?"

Sakura looked where he pointed and shook her head. "That's the symbol for TSAB captains in every ship. It marks the captain's quarters."

Fujitaka nodded. "And what is this TSAB? I've never heard of it."

Tomoyo sighed. Apparently, explaining was inevitable. It mattered little when they started, she realized, for they were already nearing their immediate destination.

"It stands for Time and Space Administration Bureau. Its base is in Mid-Childa, where we're headed, but it has control and/or contacts in countless galaxies."

It was then that Sonomi finally realized the full extent of what Tomoyo and Sakura had been dancing around. "We're going to another planet entirely? You two have been on another _planet_ all this time?"

Sakura laughed in a way that reflected her nervousness. "In short... yes."

Touya looked heavenward. "Mother, your daughter has become an alien. She's not just a monster anymore."

"Touya!" Sakura huffed, almost jabbing in the security code for the door she stopped at. As it opened, she grumbled incoherently before announcing, "This is where Touya and Yukito will stay. Dad has the room across from here, and Sonomi-san has the room next to his, the one that Tomoyo is opening. The code for all three is Mom's birthdate... I figured that that was easy enough to remember."

"Hey, squirt. Where will you and Tomoyo be?"

Tomoyo answered after letting Sonomi in, "We're in the room next to yours, Touya-san."

Yukito set down his suitcase just inside the room before walking back out to look where Sakura pointed. He noticed, "It looks like that door is marked with something too."

Sakura nodded. "It's how our names look when written in Mid-Childan along with our TSAB positions."

"Positions? You're _working_ for this TSAB thing?" Touya's eyes narrowed as he set his suitcase down beside Yukito's. "Now you've _really_ got some explaining to do, squirt. Was that whole thing about Tomoyo being sick all made up?"

"No, no of course not!" Tomoyo interjected to save Sakura from having to deal with the accusations alone. She glanced over to see that Fujitaka had succeeded in punching in the security code for his door on his own and Sonomi had dropped off her suitcase as well. Turning back to Touya, she explained, "It wasn't a lie; TSAB funds the medical facilities that helped me... cope with my illness so that I could help other people who have to deal with it."

Sonomi was also suspicious now. Walking over to Tomoyo, she half-asked, half-demanded, "And you are going to explain to us just what this 'illness' is, right?"

"Wouldn't you like a tour first?"

Touya was firm. "I think an explanation as to what we're touring should take priority, Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded as she looked around to see that the others had similar sentiments. "Then come over to Sakura's and my room. We'll explain everything, I promise."

Sakura nodded and went to unlock her own door. In short order, everyone filed into the room and found seats.

"Not that I mind the room I've been provided," Fujitaka happened to comment, "But Sakura-kun and Tomoyo-kun's room is a lot larger, is it not?"

_"Tomoyo... this is going to be a long trip, isn't it?"_

_"If it makes you feel any better," _Tomoyo returned, _"Nanoha-san and Fate-san likely have to deal with similar problems. But it will be okay, Sakura. Have faith."_

_--_

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Nanoha and Fate _were_ having trouble explaining things. They had it worse, however, since they were the actual brides-to-be.

The hardest people to convince, of course, were Arisa and Suzuka, who felt like they had been lied to for nearly as long as they had been friends.

Currently, Arisa was pointing out, "I don't really care about the fact that you two are getting married- I mean, I saw it coming a long time ago, but how could you not trust us with this information before? About this Mid-Childa or whatever?"

Suzuka nodded in agreement. "When I received the invite, I immediately set time off so that I could attend... and you did tell me how much I should pack... but this... isn't this a bit to abrupt to be telling us important information?"

Fate smiled wearily. While she was glad that she didn't have to deal with Nanoha's family as her fiancée had to, their friends were another headache waiting to happen. "Well, it's all highly classified information, but because we wanted you to be a part of our wedding, we decided that you could now be privy to it. If we had told you any earlier, I think it would have caused you more trouble than you needed. That's why... I apologize on my and Nanoha's behalf."

Arisa and Suzuka exchanged looks before Arisa sighed. "So let me get this straight. You and Nanoha can use magic. And you have talking weapons that you use to fight bad guys for some military-government called TSAB."

Fate nodded. Bardiche even chimed in, "That is confirmed."

Both girls seemed startled by this, until Fate held up the intelligent device that was the source of the voice they heard.

Arisa continued after a moment. "You live and work on another planet. Really, really, really far away from here."

Fate nodded again. "Right."

"And you're bringing us there as guests to your wedding. And you didn't ask us to be your bridesmaids or anything."

"We thought about it for a very long time but we decided that once you got there, you might be too interested in looking around and sightseeing to help out as bridesmaids."

Suzuka giggled. "I don't think Arisa-chan would be very comfortable as a bridesmaid anyway, but I thank you for at least considering it."

Arisa huffed as she went on without commenting. "And we're to stay two weeks in this other world before and after the wedding?"

"That was the agreement yes. That was the shortest time we could fit in around our wedding date. I think any longer and it might have been suspicious to your colleagues that you work with here."

Suzuka placed a hand over Arisa's. "It's okay, isn't it? It's what they decided, after all."

Arisa's eye twitched for a moment before she folded her arms and looked away. "W-well, I suppose it's all right. Weird, maybe, but all right. So when do we leave?"

Fate smiled with open relief. It might open up later on, but for now, the can of worms had been contained. "As soon as Nanoha says we're ready to go."

"Sir, Raising Heart says that if you are ready to go, her master gives permission to leave first."

Fate frowned, looking at her device. "She said that?"

"Yes, Sir."

Fate looked up to see Arisa and Suzuka eyeing her for holding a short conversation with what looked like a triangular trinket. It was one thing to hear the yellow thing speak, but to respond so readily... Fate smiled. "Would you like to go now? If there are other things you want to take care of before then..."

"Do they have clean bathrooms on this ship of yours?"

Fate giggled. "Spotless clean. Plus an A/C and heater as needed."

Arisa whistled, unabashedly impressed. "Well, it better be better than that flight I took to Australia last summer, that's all I can say."

Suzuka giggled, "Arisa-chan, I think almost anything could have been better than that flight."

Fate smiled as the two reminisced for her benefit, all the while she contacted Nanoha. _"Nanoha, is everything all right on your end?"_

_"I just told Mom about working in the military and... ahhhhh, no, no, no, Please Mom! Not the Momoko Buste-"_

_"N-Nanoha?"_ Fate's eyes widened as the heart-to-heart connection was actually cut off. She had half a mind to go across the way to Midoriya and find out what happened, but then she thought of Nanoha and her notorious nickname of White Devil. She then thought of how the mother of said White Devil must be like when angered. Oh, it could not be pretty... very much so, it could not be pretty at all... _"Nanoha... Sorry! I leave things in your hands!"_

Standing up, Fate asked, "Well then, shall we go to the ship first?"

--

After all was said and done, both sets of families were actually surprisingly willing to accept their loved ones chosen lifestyles. They didn't appreciate being lied to, of course, but they could also understand why they hadn't been told earlier. Many secrets came out during that three day visit, making the four young Mid-childan women wish that the families had not gotten together for what seemed like the sole reason of embarrassing them. Bonds were strengthened by this comfortable air, however, and midnight conversations served as a basis for more bonding on top of those already in place.

When they landed, the guests from Earth decided that they rather liked Mid-Childa and became fond of it very quickly. All was pure peaches and cream for the first few hours. Nanoha's family and friends were already familiar with Hayate and her family, so that was not as big of a shock. The idea that Hayate was of a higher position than their Nanoha however, was not easily swallowed. Not to say that Hayate had been looked down upon previously, but rather, they merely thought of her as 'Nanoha and Fate's friend' rather than a leader in her own way.

The first day was meant to give the guests time to rest and visit the city, as TSAB didn't appreciate so many visitors milling around their bases unattended. A tour was given of the city, and the parents took heart in that their children were living in a city that was actually very similar to Tokyo, except, perhaps, bigger. Not to mention the flying and hover vehicles.

That is, of course, until the four TSAB representatives were contacted by headquarters telling of a high-scaled hostage situation downtown that required the assistance of mages in the area. Being the closest to that area, the four were deployed, leaving the guests to fend for themselves.

And being of the curious sort, the pack followed the four from a distance, joining the crowd watching said hostage situation.

--

"How many hostages?"

Nanoha looked over at Fate who had joined her conversation with the local police sheriff. "Fifteen. Ten men, five women. All adults."

"How many suspects?"

"Two."

"Two?" Fate frowned in disbelief. "We're being held up by two people? That's it?"

The sheriff interjected, "Two magic-using people. From the attack they unleashed earlier, we identified them as possibly both A-rank."

"Their demands?"

"The usual, more money than anyone wants to pay them."

Fate looked at Nanoha. "What do you want to do?"

Nanoha looked at the building being sectioned off. "Honestly? I want to Starlight Breaker them to high heaven for doing this so close to our wedding."

Fate narrowed her eyes. "Nanoha. There are _hostages_ in there. Not to mention the property damages..."

"You asked me what I _wanted_ to do." Nanoha smiled at Fate. "Not what I propose we do."

Fate smiled back, not really humored, but happy that Nanoha was having fun with it while taking this seriously. After all, this wasn't the first hostage situation they had come across together in their careers. "Fine, then what do you _propose_ we do?"

In answer, Nanoha pointed upwards and launched into the sky above all the spectators. Pulling up a communication screen as Fate followed her up, Nanoha contacted her comrades. "Tomoyo, I want you to erect a magical barrier within the police barricade to protect the rest of the city. How fast can you do that?"

"I'm already on it, but how long do you need it to hold?"

"We can wrap this up within the hour, but make it strong enough for three just in case."

"All right."

Nanoha continued, seamlessly closing that screen and opening another one. "Sakura, get in the barrier before Tomoyo erects it. We might as well put your skills to use."

"Should I meet up with you and Fate? I can see you from where I am."

Nanoha shook her head. "Sneak to the back of the building if you can. Be on guard for potential attacks."

"Nanoha... isn't this a bit... offensive for someone with people's lives in their hands?"

Nanoha responded by telling Fate, "It'll be all right, trust me. Now will you help me?"

"Of course." Fate frowned. "With what?"

When Nanoha told her plan to Fate heart-to-heart, Fate went from being shocked to resigned to willing.

"It just might work."

"It's worked before."

"We need visuals first though." Nanoha turned to Sakura's screen. "Sakura, can you get in undetected?"

"As long as they aren't using equipment to monitor what you're saying now." Sakura smiled as Nanoha bit her lower lip. "Nadeshiko, set up!"

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

Nanoha smiled as she saw the barrier go up. "All right, let's find ourselves a niche to contact these suspects from."

Fate nodded, keeping an eye out even as she followed Nanoha to the roof of the building.

A few minutes later, Sakura returned with information.

"They have a block on high-level magic within the building."

Nanoha frowned. "Did they see you?"

"No. I think it's only a ban on Mid-Childan magic. Mine wasn't affected."

"Good. We'll need you in there more then. How far are the suspects from the hostages?"

"The hostages are all in one room with one of the people on guard. The other person is on the lookout in the front. They're communicating by Midchildan screens."

"Can you tell what version?"

"Civilian. The private invitation-only type."

Fate asked, "None of the hostages were hurt?"

"It didn't look like it."

"Is the room close to an outer wall of the building?"

"Yes, that's why it was so easy to look inside."

"If we distract the suspects, can you rescue them all safely?"

"They have surveillance on the perimeter of the building. I used Shadow and Through to get in, but I can't cover that many people using multiple cards."

Fate looked at Nanoha. "Illusion?"

Nanoha nodded. "Use Illusion and Maze within the building and show them something else in their screens. I'll cover you when you start taking out hostages."

"And Fate-san?"

Fate smiled. "I get to play the Negotiator."

"What if they open fire?"

"Fate-chan can handle that, right?"

"Without even having to resort to blowing things up."

Nanoha pouted. "Mou, are you teasing me?"

"Maybe." Fate smiled. "Nanoha, go join Sakura. I'll initiate contact when on your cue."

"Right. Sakura, your position?"

"Northeast corner, in the back." Sakura frowned. "We have to work fast; they already know you and Fate-san are here."

"That's fine," Nanoha grinned. "I _want_ them to know we're here."

--

"Garuda-2, do you copy? Garuda-2?"

The masked suspect growled as she left what used to be the front of the building and went searching for her comrade. Where the hell had this maze popped up from?

On the other side of the building, Garuda-2 was searching for the door that she had turned her back on. While she hadn't realized anything was out of place at first, her jam in communications and surveillances clued her in. That, and the fact that the door leading to the room full of hostages was no longer behind her. She knew she should have taken Garuda-3's advice and guarded from inside the room...

"Fireball!" A large ball of flame released from her hand and was swallowed by the wall with a slight ripple effect, as if the wall were a water surface. Garuda-2 grit her teeth and tried her handy-dandy loaded gun. The same thing happened. "They've started the initiative against us." Garuda-2 cursed before running down the hall in search of Garuda-3. They had to regroup and replan.

That's around the time she learned about the maze that had come into effect. "Garuda-3! Garuda-3, where are you?"

By pure miraculous luck, she managed to turn a corner and bump right into her comrade, who seemed just as glad to see a familiar soul as she was.

"Garuda-3!"

"Garuda-2!" Garuda-3 sighed. "They got us good, Garuda-2. I knew we should have practiced more first."

Garuda-2 shrugged. "It's all part of the plan. We can still win our objective."

Garuda-3 nodded. "You know, you're right. They probably released the hostages by now somehow though. This _is_ TSAB we're talking about here."

"I think it was that Card Mistress person we've been hearing about."

"There's only so many ways we can counteract that. But I saw our true target out there, so we should be contacted soon."

As Garuda-3 said this, a communication screen opened up in front of them, revealing Fate. Garuda-3 could hardly contain her squeal of joy.

"The hostages have been released," Fate was saying. "I suggest you surrender and come quietly."

Garuda-2 spoke first. "Will you arrest us personally?"

Fate frowned. "As an Enforcer, I will hand you over to the proper authorities."

Garuda-3 bluffed, "We have a condition."

"You do not have anything worth bargaining with."

"Sure we do," Garuda-3 grinned. "This building itself is worth 15 billion gold pieces. Rather than come quietly, we can make this establishment self-destruct in on itself within seconds."

Fate frowned. "No one will benefit from your reckless choices. It is not too late to see the light."

Garuda-2 stood firm. "Our condition involves you, Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown."

That seemed to take Fate by surprise, and Garuda-3 jumped on it before Fate could recall her neutral mask. "We wish to have a private chat with you, Enforcer Harlaown. If you meet us, alone here in the building, and acquiesce to our demands, we will come... relatively quietly."

"Why would you request me personally?"

"That is for us to know and you to unquestionably obey."

Fate continued to frown. "I'm not sure you understand your position. Instructor Takamachi currently has your location locked on. She is ready to send in her attack at the cost of a few windows at best and force you into submission, should the need come. I don't believe you are in an advantageous enough point to be telling anyone to 'obey' you."

Garuda-3 grit her teeth. "Will you hear our story after we are captured then?"

"Certainly, as long as you are void of malicious intent."

Garuda-2 looked at Garuda-3, who nodded. Garuda-2 answered, "Then we'll give in. Get us out of here."

"Thank you for your cooperation. A representative will be waiting for you outside the door. Please come out with your hands above your head."

The communication ended and Garuda-3 sagged to the ground. "This stuff is hard."

"Don't lose will, Garuda-3." Garuda-2 helped her comrade stand up. "We're almost there. Just don't forget what we planned when we see her, all right? Remember, she has to be within touching range for it to work."

"I know."

The Maze and Illusion dissolved around them, leaving them in the front lobby of the building. Garuda-2 looked at Garuda-3 one last time. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Together, they pushed open the double doors before walking out with their hands up. They were almost immediately met by a group of three women, two of which were easy for them to recognize.

Fate stated, "We'll take you to the edge of the barrier."

Garuda-3 smirked inwardly as everything played right into their hands. They were both handcuffed and cheers from outside could be heard as they walked ahead of the trio.

They reached the boundary and Fate gave the 'okay' to dismantle the barrier. At that exact moment, Garuda-3 fell backward into Fate, grabbing hold of the blonde's breast (accidentally) with a twist of her own body. "Garuda-3, logging off!"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha grabbed hold of Fate as well, and the three of them vanished.

Garuda-2 took a deep breath. Somehow, she sensed she was in for one hell of an interrogation. She only prayed she had the willpower to last until Garuda-3 got across the message they needed to send out.

Across town, there was suddenly a very large boom, followed by a somewhat quieter, "Raging Heart! Again! Starlight Breaker! _No one _touches my Fate-chan like that!"

...

And that is how the two suspects became one.

Later, Garuda-2 explained that they had done all this as part of a mutiny against their leader, who they believed to be incompetent. They were having a hard time cutting themselves off from him however, and came to recruit Nanoha and Fate's help in conducting their mutiny.

When asked why they didn't simply make an honest request to TSAB, who would only be too happy to help put down a bad Major, Garuda-2 had answered that their Boss was basically good, and so doing something bad that attracted attention was one of their mutiny activities.

When they asked what it would take to make peace between them, Garuda-2 answered that they had only wanted their original names restored, especially Garuda-2 and the late Garuda-3, who was the one who first started the mutiny. They could no longer face their family, and the emblem tattooed on their upper arms did not help matters. Sakura asked if erasing the tattoo would be enough, but Garuda-2 replied with a negative. The names had been engraved into their souls, and only having their Boss kneel before them voluntarily and rechristening them would set their minds at ease.

TSAB promised to do what it could to help them, since no one had been harmed in their little hostage situation and all was well. For most people, at least.

Afterwards, when Nanoha and Fate returned on their own, they had to explain to their spectators just where they had gotten all that firepower from.

That, and more uses of (safe) magic were requested from the fascinated Earth guests.

Thankfully (or unthankfully), the wedding would take place five days later.

--

"Tomoyo-chan!" Nanoha ran up to her bridesmaid and pleaded, "Help me! I woke up and my hair was like this!"

Tomoyo's eyes were wide, having seen Nanoha coming from a distance. _'How can she go out in public like that...?'_ "Come back to my place. Don't worry, we'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Hurry! The wedding is scheduled to start in six hours!"

"I know, I know. Come on, Nanoha-chan. Have you taken a shower today?"

"Yes! But it won't... it's being stubborn!"

"How odd..." Tomoyo sat Nanoha down in front of a vanity mirror. She poked and pulled at the obstruction, but it truly would not come loose. She brought over a basin of water and tried to wet it down, but still to no avail. "Oh dear. Nanoha-chan, you do realize why this happened, don't you?"

Nanoha sniffed remorsefully. "Why?"

"It's because you always put your hair in that awkward ponytail. Now your hair is refusing to let you do anything else to it. Although I find it amazing that it can stay that way without even a rubber band... I'll have to study it later; it might become a new fashion tool."

"Tomoyo-chan, this isn't the time for that! I promised Fate-chan I'd leave it down today!"

Trying to keep from laughing, Tomoyo smiled. "All right, this is going to take some work. Let's take it to the bathroom?"

"You think water will really help?"

"Water and some possibly unorthodox methods."

Nanoha obeyed and went to the bathroom, stripping to her undergarments at Tomoyo's request. But when she saw Tomoyo open up a large cabinet of bottles and styling tools, she hesitated. "Tomoyo-chan, will it really be okay?"

"Do you trust me, Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha gulped as Tomoyo put on white disposable gloves with a clear snap. "Yes?"

Tomoyo turned on the faucet and let the tub fill up with hot, but not scalding water. When it was ready, Tomoyo cut off the water supply and said, "Please, get in and sit down, Nanoha-chan. Near the edge if you please."

Nanoha was so preoccupied that she was caught off guard and slipped, falling on her bum with a great big splash.

Tomoyo frowned and hurried over, checking to see if she was hurt. "Nanoha-chan, you should be more careful."

"T-Tomoyo-chan... why are you undressed?"

"Hmm?" Tomoyo looked down at herself and realized she had no undergarments underneath the dress she had just taken off. "Oh, I didn't want to get my clothes drenched. Does it bother you?"

Nanoha shook her head.

"And you didn't hurt yourself?"

Nanoha again shook her head, too stunned to do much else.

Tomoyo filled the tub up again to its previous height before commanding. "All right, let's get started then. Nanoha-chan, I want you to lie back and float more or less. Let you hair get soaked."

"Face up?"

"Unless you want to try drowning, yes." As an afterthought, Tomoyo added, "And try to think relaxing thoughts."

"Oh... Okay." Nanoha started to float, only to quickly realized that certain parts of her body floated better than others and were subject to the cold draft of the A/C. "Umm... Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You think we can turn up the heat?"

Tomoyo grinned as she turned around to face Nanoha, holding up some sort of large device. "My sentiments exactly, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha lost her cool and sunk underneath the water and bobbed for a few seconds as she sputtered, "Is that a blow torch?!"

Tomoyo giggled, perhaps with a touch of insanity. "Trust me, Nanoha-chan. I'm your maid of honor for a reason, right?"

Nanoha whimpered as she inched away from the approaching Tomoyo.

--

"Ah, put that side up to the right a little... yes, like that."

Hayate frowned. "No, that's too high. Now it's tilted the other way. Bring it down a bit."

"Like this?"

Fate shook her head. It's too far above the altar itself. Move the whole thing down like a foot."

"A foot?" Sakura sighed. "Fate-san, with all due respect... we've been at this for an hour at least. Aren't there more important things than shifting the drapes here or there a bit?"

Hayate glared. "You obviously have no taste for perfection. Just you wait until it's all done, Sakura. Then you'll be glad you listened. Now move it down."

Grumbling to herself, Sakura waved her staff, commanding Float and Move to adjust the banner yet again. The two helpers enlisted to nail up the banner whenever they finished adjusting it were lounging on the top of their ladders chatting about what color nail polish they would put on once they were done here.

About fifteen minutes later, Fate realized that the color choice was all wrong and demanded that another be brought in. Hayate reinforced this decision and had her gophers on it in seconds. The banner helpers took a brunch break.

A few hours later, everything seemed to be set up finally and Fate let out a big sigh of relief. Hayate offered her a glass of juice from the caterers setting up the buffet line.

"Thanks, I needed this." Fate threw back her head and downed the whole glass in one go. Setting the glass down on a nearby table, Fate sighed again and flopped onto the nearby sofa, where Hayate joined her. Fate looked around tiredly as she murmured, "Do you think everything will go off without a hitch?"

Hayate nodded. "It should be perfect or near-perfect at this rate, Fate-chan. You should get ready soon though."

Fate nodded back. "I know. How is Nanoha doing?"

Hayate giggled. "She and Tomoyo have been having a few... hair issues, but the wedding can still be held on schedule."

"Hair issues?" Fate raised an eyebrow.

Hayate leaned over and whispered conspiratorially into Fate's ear.

Fate giggled. "Really?"

Leaning back, Hayate grinned. "Tomoyo even snapped a picture for me. It's really cute. I'll send it to you after today."

Fate pouted. "I can't see it now?"

"Nope. You know the rules; you can't see the bride in any way, shape, or form for the 24 hours before the wedding starts."

"Not even in pictures?"

"Nope."

"Stingy."

"Trust me; it'll be worth it the next time you see her."

Fate sighed. "I know. I really want to know what her wedding dress looks like though... she refused to tell me..."

Hayate giggled. "She looks great in it. Your breath will be taken away when you see her."

Fate pouted, standing up. "She already does that to me sometimes. Come on, let's go get me all prettied up for her."

Hayate jumped to her feet. "Right on! Showers first before we can do anything else."

"I know, I know. We went through a dress rehearsal already..."

"But this is the real thing! Just think of it, Fate-chan! In three more hours, you'll be married to Nanoha-chan!"

Fate froze in the doorway, her cheeks starting at a cute, pinkish tint before her thoughts carried her off into Lalaland.

"F-Fate-chan?"

Fate's whole face turned red before she melted in a puddle of overburned happiness. "I'll be married to Nanoha..."

Hayate sighed and picked Fate up, putting a hand around her to support her as she started walking the bride-to-be to her room. "Come on, girl. Let's get you cleaned up and smelling fresh."

Fate said nothing coherent, giggling and whispering Nanoha's name all the way to their destination.

--

Finally, it was time. The guests had filed in first, only close friends and family present in the small chapel. A team of Daidoji associates (Mid-Childan division) had set up cameras in strategic places, the footage of which would later be edited and sent out as wedding favors for the guests that wanted a video recording of it.

With Touya at the grand piano playing the introductory march, the side cast started coming down the aisle in pairs. The maids of honor, the bridesmaids, and then Fate being escorted up the aisle on Chrono's arm, for lack of a father figure to do so.

And when Touya started playing the wedding march, everyone took their cue to stand up and look for the bride's entrance. And sure enough, with Vivio leading the way and Shiro escorting his daughter, the second bride arrived.

Alone, each bride put even the best dresses to shame, their personal charms radiating more brilliantly than ever on this auspicious occasion. Fate had chosen a form-fitting sleek design, while Nanoha had gone for the traditional, slightly-puffy ruffle design. Any details as to what made them look so beautiful would not do said beauty the justice it deserved. Even Tomoyo realized that, as she saw the two of them meet each other on the altar, no cameras could properly capture the sparkle in both brides' eyes.

Carim cleared her throat and asked that the guests be seated as the march trailed to a close. "We are gathered here today to join these two incredible women in holy matrimony. If any here object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one said anything, Carim continued on with a short speech of matrimonial babble, before requesting that the rings be presented. Carim then turned to Fate first. "Do you, Fate Testerossa Harlaown, this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Fate smiled, her eyes never leaving Nanoha's.

"Would you like to say your vows?"

Fate nodded and took a deep breath before beginning. "Nanoha, a lot of what I could say, of what I could vow, I've already told you so many times, you're probably sick of hearing it already." Nanoha cracked a grin despite herself. "But before our friends and our families, I'll tell you again. The first time you reached your hand out to me, you started to lift me from the darkness that I hadn't known I was in. The first time you let me call your name, I knew I would cherish you forever. The first time we kissed... I knew I didn't want anyone else to have you. And here we are... about to spend the rest of our lives together. I swear to you, Nanoha, here and now, I will always love you, no matter if you're old and wrinkly or still the White Devil we fear and revere or if we are ever physically separated. My heart is with you and yours is with mine and I... I have faith that the bonds between us will keep us together no matter what comes our way. In that time, I hope that we can find ways to become even closer than we already are and share many years of happiness together. Nanoha, you were there when my life began anew... and I would love nothing more than to be able to pass on to the next world with you, when our end comes."

Carim waited a moment to make sure Fate was done before prompting, "With that, you may place the ring on her finger." After Fate removed Nanoha's glove and did so, Carim turned to Nanoha, who was already threatening to spill tears of happiness. "And do you, Nanoha Takamachi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Fate smiled when Nanoha's voice broke a little as she said that.

"Your vows?"

"I haven't been as honest with you, Fate-chan," Nanoha took both of Fate's hands in her as she saw a glimmer of doubt start to cloud Fate's eyes. "Sometimes, I act jealous and possessive, but that's not really how I feel. I mean, I don't consider you as something to be possessed, to be owned. You are your own person, with your own mind, with your own free will. I'm not sure when it started, but at some point, I realized that I'm simultaneously overjoyed that you want to be with me and terrified that one day you won't want to be anywhere near me. But we've weathered the bad times and had countless good times together. Only recently have you shown me the light and I realized that I trust you and I trust in us. I realized that I've always trusted you, but I was merely afraid to freefall into your waiting arms. Which is silly, I suppose, because I know we'll always be there for each other, covering for each other whenever necessary. But... no more. Here and now, I swear to you that I will trust in my trust in us and have faith. You deserve no less, because every day, I wake up wondering if I truly deserve someone as beautiful inside and out as you. But I wouldn't want to wake up beside anyone else for the rest of my days. Our days. I love you, Fate. You are my fate, and I'm damn proud to accept it as a fact of life."

"Nanoha..."

Carim smiled as she prompted again, "With that, you may place the ring on her finger." Nanoha held up Fate's ungloved hand and gently slid the ring around her finger. As if to seal the deal, Nanoha brought the hand to her lips and kissed the top of the ring.

Carim chose not to comment as the gentle flush of Fate's cheeks intensified. "Then by the power invested in me, with the proud blessing of the church and TSAB, as well as that of those gathered here today..."

The crowd hung on with death defying silence.

"... I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss... the bride."

Both Nanoha and Fate broke into wide smiles just before their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

And then they kissed again.

And again.

And again...

Hayate called out from the sidelines, "Hey, Mrs. And Mrs. Bunny! Save that for the honeymoon!"

The two broke apart, giggling when they saw that they had smeared each other's lipstick.

Nevertheless, as the exiting song started up, Fate swept Nanoha off her feet and started running down the aisle. The doors were opened for them, and a line of their close-but-didn't-quite-make-the-cut acquaintances were lined up on either side, showering them with rice, confetti, and a few pretty-looking condoms for a rainbow effect. Nanoha would later admit that one of those said condoms got caught between her breasts and she and Fate played with it that same night.

The procession zig-zagged across a street that had to be blocked off because of them and just when Fate was starting to get tired, both from running and carrying, they reached the site of the reception, where half the guests were already set to enjoy themselves. Fate set Nanoha down and when they held up their ring-adorned hands, everybody broke out into deafening cheers. When it died down, Nanoha called out, "Thank you all for coming today! Enjoy the food, enjoy, the music, enjoy the people, and I hope you have a good time because _we'll_ be having a great time today!"

As the rest of the people were let into the reception hall, Fate and Nanoha scooted off to put on less cumbersome, but still very nice dresses, this time both showing shades of gold and pink.

--

About an hour into the reception, the wedding cake had been cut by the newlyweds, everyone had had their fill of a proper early dinner as well as some cake, and the karaoke bar was opened to those who wanted to sing for the people on the dance floor. First and foremost, however, was the song that Fate and Nanoha had chosen as "their song" which they opened up the dance floor with. It would later become the background music to their wedding video, but that's for another day.

By the time the karaoke had really gotten off on its feet, most of the guests who had stayed beyond the casual necessities were various shades of drunk. That said, Hayate found it surprisingly easy to get Fate, Nanoha, Sakura, Tomoyo, and even Shamal and Signum up on the stage for a joint song. Each stood next to their chosen partner in life, microphone at the ready as the music started up. Hayate sang the first few lines as a solo, stepping forward from the line of women to sing it loud and proud.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
_

As Hayate stepped back to a room full of suddenly cheering people, many of which who jumped onto the dance floor just to get a closer look at the women, Signum stepped forward, with Shamal pressing her body against her and keeping Signum's eyes solely on her.

_It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention  
_

Signum stepped back and they all sang the chorus, the power of their combined voices, varied as they were, commanding the attention of even the guests who weren't dancing.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

Tomoyo was up next, dancing around Sakura, who joined in for a duet in the latter half of the same verse.

_No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey  
_

Again for the chorus, they all sang, except Nanoha and Fate, who had forgone singing for actually kissing.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
_

As they parted, Nanoha and Fate were mere inches from each other as they sang into their microphones.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
_

For the last chorus, each girl sang only a line of it, continuing down the procession to finish with a group consensus on the last two lines.

_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_

The music faded to incessant clapping and all the girls waved before stepping off the stage to let some other person have the stage.

--

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan. It's about time."

Fate and Nanoha separated, half drunk and not looking at all presentable. Hayate and Tomoyo sighed, helping both clean their faces of make-up and sending them off after making sure both downed a glass of water.

The music, always a big hint as to what was to come, announcing that Fate and Nanoha were ready to leave for their honeymoon. They said a few parting words to the people who were still there, and then walked out amid cheering to Fate's ever so cool black convertible, which had been doodle on to read "JUST MARRIED" on the back window. The careful observer would have also noticed that pictures of bunnies ran rampant on the side windows.

Fate and Nanoha both climbed into the back seat, letting their nameless chauffeur take the wheel. After several minutes of energetic waving to those they were leaving behind, the newlyweds rolled up the windows and resumed the activity that had been interrupted earlier.

In the front seat, Yuuno sighed and rolled up the partisan window that had been installed just for this purpose. "Bunnies indeed," he grumbled to himself before switching on the soundtrack made just for their wedding.

--

Eventually, all the guests left, and after helping to clean up, Sakura and Tomoyo also took their leave. Hayate was the last one to depart from the reception hall, taking one last look at it before turning to go.

She jumped when, in the middle of all the silence, she heard Rein say, "You have a voice message."

Hayate frowned, glancing at the clock as she walked towards the door. "At this hour? Who is it?"

"Unconfirmed. It doesn't seem malicious though."

"Really?"

Rein nodded. "Would I lie to you?"

Hayate laughed and nodded back. "All right. Let's give it a listen."

The first thing that Hayate noticed was that it was a female voice. When she didn't recognize it, she listened with even closer attention.

"I saw you today at Nanoha and Fate's wedding and I noticed that you were the only one who sang that group number without a partner. And afterwards, I kept thinking to myself, that's a real shame, because I think you're really cute, and I've always admired your work at TSAB. So... I know it's late, but I was thinking... maybe you'd like to meet up for some coffee? Cliché, I know, but I work the midnight shift at a café, so that's why. If you're interested, I'll be at the _Shimai_ every night this week working. It's usually quiet during those hours, so we can talk a little more too. Oh, congrats on catching Fate's bouquet too. I caught Nanoha's. Maybe it's fate? Haha... well, I've probably talked your ear off by now, so I'll stop here. I hope to see you soon, Hayate-san. Love, Reina."

Hayate had stopped dead in her tracks somewhere halfway through the long message. "Hold on, is this what I think it is?"

Hurrying inside her car as it started to drizzle, Hayate replayed the message. After letting it sink in for a few moments, she smiled wide, even as her cheeks became warm with a gentle delight. "Rein, look up directions to the Shimai."

"Aren't you going to change first?"

Hayate looked down at her garb and sighed. "Oh all right. I'll head home first. But check the directions anyway."

Rein smiled at her mistress even as she did as she was told. She watched as Hayate picked up the bouquet she had caught and sniffed it. She had actually helped put this bouquet together, so it was a bit ironic.

"It's ten minutes away from our current position."

"Really? Well, in that case, let's swing by and say hello."

Rein protested, "But it's so late..."

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Who cares? I have tomorrow off anyway."

Rein sighed and set the car to autopilot, allowing Hayate to sit back and literally smell the roses.

"I wonder if she likes to play dress-up..."

END SHARD CARD

A/N: Ah... It's done... I feel really happy with leaving it on this note, so keep in mind that the epilogue won't introduce any new characters or plots or anything of the like. . I'd like to take a moment to remind that a good deal (say 94 percent) of this story developed with each successive development. When I started this story, I didn't know about the potential for Tomoyo/Hayate anymore than I knew at the beginning of this chapter that Hayate would find a start to a loving tomorrow at Nanoha and Fate's wedding. I'm rather proud of my ability to make writing on the fly work, so I'm also happy that you guys seemed to enjoy this crossover fic of mine. Thank you to all those who stuck by it to the end, especially those who reviewed chapter by chapter as it came out. I really do honestly appreciate the time you took to give me feedback. n.n

As to disclaimers for this chapter, although I only mentioned it in passing (I was planning to do more with it), the song Fate and Nanoha chose as their song is Jim Brickman's "Your Love" featuring Michelle Wright. This song was my sister's "song" at her own wedding just last year and with her anniversary occurring during the making of Shard Card... well... I hope you don't mind my adding it in here. It's a good song and I hope those of you who have a soft spot for romantic songs check it out (if you don't know it already). It's kinda old, a 90's song I think, so it has none of the hip-hop peppy stuff that's so common nowadays. A tribute to the sweetness of what we (I) grew up on. n.n

Also, the song that they sang as a group is Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" which I have been hearing on the radio a lot recently. I like the tune and it's a catchy song, so again, I hope you don't mind my mentioning of them.

Lastly, the part about Garuda-2 and Garuda-3's mutiny is actually a cameo of a newly formed mutiny I've been a part of in the very recent past (I'm Garuda-3) and I thought it'd be fun to add it in as some pre-wedding humorous drama. :3 I didn't want to add in too much of family-not-accepting-them-for-who-they-are typical angst, because frankly, I just don't see it happening. For one thing, the four girls are well-adjusted, happy, of-age women who are dearly loved by their clearly-not-homophobic parents and families. Besides which, this is a romantic comedy (with a bit of angst sometimes for spice) from start to finish, so it'd be improper to end it on a sad note.

With that, I thank you all again for staying with me these two months and giving this crossover a chance. I know crossovers can be intimidating for people who haven't seen one of the shows involved, which makes me glad that I've intrigued some people into checking out either CCS or MSLN. They're both decent shows, and far more than what initially meets the eye. CCS manga is better and MSLN anime is better, for their respective franchises, in my opinion. All right, I'm done with my shameless advertising, so a good day to all of you out there!

I'll post the epilogue when I have enough material to make it worthwhile. My epilogues tend to be about the same size as normal chapters, but I don't know if that still applies to this fic, as these chapters are far longer than any I've ever written. And consistently so. Those of you who haven't reviewed, I do hope you can take the time to do so, as a few honest words or a little rant (those make me happy, so don't be shy if you're wordy) truly make my day.

Will there be a sequel? Hmm... See you in the epilogue!


	35. Omake Epilogue

A/N: Since this was something I did for Adjunction of Love, I thought I'd do it again for this story, since the particular reviews I received for this story happened to make my heart swell with joy more so than normally. I like returning favors, so here is my not-calendar-accurate White Day "reviews" for my "V-day" reviews. N.n (the numbers are which chapters they reviewed for, with the bold numbers being how many unique reviewers in that section)

**Avid Reviewer: (2)**

Major Mike Powell III (3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,14,19,20,22,23,25,28,29,30,31,32,33,34)- Another old-time reviewer but new friend, his reviewers act as a rather sound encouragement, rather than active criticism. Which is nice and fresh in its own way, and I appreciate that too, especially during the periods when I had less reviews per chapter.

Teresa Kaiju (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28, 29,30,31,32)- A good friend for a couple of years now, but that doesn't change that her comments are much appreciated whenever I come out with a new story. You're always honest about your impressions, whether good or bad, and that helps me out a lot. Thanks.

**Dedicated but "Incomplete": (4)**

f.c.mercredi (2,10,11,13,15,18,23,24,28,29,30,31,32,33,34)- Who I've seen around, and so gives me a different flavor of pleasure by knowing they reviewed my work.

Rain54 (1,2,3,4,5,7,8,9,10,11)- One who came over with the help of NanoFate Mixx during the last leg of the journey and thus one of the new names I've been introduced to through the duration of this fic. It made me really happy to read these reviews coming all at once while I was away from the computer out of town, especially when they were reviews on the earlier chapters despite there being many more chapters out already.

ShoujoGirl (14,16,18,21,23,25,26,29,30,31,32,34)- One of the reviewers I remember from other stories, she also found this fic midway through. Her fairly regular reviews after finding the fic also contributed to making my day. And it's always nice to see a familiar name, which adds to a different sort of pleasure at forming my name-recognition base.

Tombadgerlock (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9)- Someone who found this story halfway through a went through the trouble of reviewing the earlier chapters as well... I can't tell you how much I appreciate little things like this.

**Reviewed Enough for Name Recognition: (6)**

Khim0625 (3,4,5,7,8,9)- One of my earlier reviewers who reviewed with every new chapter, this made me happy in that knowing people were following it as I went (I know there were others, but I can only acknowledge the ones that review). As an additional note, even though she(?) never signed on (or didn't have an account) she(?) still reviewed as a signed-account might. Which, unless I want to check out an author profile, amounts to the same thing.

KoSSa (12,15,16,17)- This reviewer incidentally led me to their site, where a different, more indepth review lay waiting. The idea that someone would recommend my fic to others on their site made me very giddy indeed, even though they couldn't update for the greater part of July, during which half of Shard Card transpired. The gesture is still much appreciated. It is also a name I've seen several times in the Animesuki Nanoha ff thread, and since I hold the regulars there in high regard, I feel oddly humbled and proud that they have graced my fic with not only their readership, but reviews as well.

LunarMiko07 (23,33,34)- Another who found this fic on the last leg of the journey and lost sleep as a result. Your dedication is much appreciated.

M.K.Anderson (2,30,31,32,34)- Who I had a very pleasant PM banter with, and introduced me to the idea that I was "pimping" Shard Card with NanoFate Mixx. :P Also, he(?) is one of my notorious long reviewers, which sends another giddy chill down my spine, simply because it gives a fuller picture of impressions people get from my writing.

V.Gatou (16,33,34)- A reviewer who came in on the tail end of things, and another one who was much appreciated for their long reviews. Also appreciated is their attention to detail, some of which was never mentioned (probably didn't care, as typos happen) despite a month passing since the updating of that particular chapter.

Silver Turtle (32,33,34)- A well-balanced reviewer that came on the tail end of things, their long reviews are much appreciated, especially when they hadn't seen MSLN yet. Also had the pleasure of having a few long PM banters as details were discussed.

**One-Time Reviewers, More or Less: (13)**

Alianne (32)- A one-time reviewer who found this through NanoFate Mixx, and one of the people that knew Basura (the cruise ship) meant "Trash".

Anonguy (34)- A one-time reviewer who reviewed the last chapter, who shows regardless of when the review is given, it still makes me happy that someone cared enough to review.

Argus (2)- Who read my crossover without knowing the wonder that is the Nanoha franchise.

Don Redmond (17,25)- What I can only guess is an avid CCS SakuTomo fan, their short but clear opinion statements helped changed the course of the story, as I wanted my reviews to do. Their looking after Tomoyo's happiness also factored into the course of the story. In a good way, I believe.

Elegant Time Walker Sakuya (6)- I believe a one-time reviewer, but if I understand it right, they went to the trouble of searching for the story after losing sight of it, which is, admittedly, more than I've been able to willing to do for certain nameless fics.

Elu8 (12)- One of my reviewers that picked it up during the middle of my storytelling, who showed that people do read my A/Ns that ask for specific feedback for certain occasions. The attention is much appreciated.

Jijibebe (16)- A reviewer entering halfway into the game, incidentally the first to comment on Freya.

Juri-Yamamoto (19)- I believe a one-time reviewer, serves to prove that even a short line review is enough to make me smile on any given day.

Kokeex (18)- One of the one-time reviewers I believe who was one of the first (?) to give praise to the dedication I put into updating decent quality chapters almost daily. Much appreciation to you.

Ryand Smith (34)- A last minute reviewer, all in all mentioning things several people already did and some things that nobody else did (lack of Monster of the Week syndrome) I reach out my thanks for bringing up things I had never thought about (okay, admittedly, I choose not to think about a lot of details in the things I do... esp for fics...)

Shoo (28)- A one-time reviewer who recognized my uncited (I forgot) ARIA reference and commented on it.

Tarquin (26)- A one time reviewer who gave me insight into why Tomate was ultimately implausible with the given events in a nice, fairly long review.

Tenkaichi (14,30)- Who reviewed both on ffnet and shoujoaicom where I also placed updates of this story. One of the few names that I can say I know did that, this is much appreciated.

TweekinTinkaToy(24)- A one-time reviewer who brought to my attention (again) that I probably should have uploaded this story in the MSLN section, which brought about the introduction of NanoFate Mixx, which shamelessly advertised Shard Card with every chapter. And it apparently worked, so I'm very grateful to this reviewer.

--

A/N: In summation, I appreciated all of your reviews, and it made me proud as a reader to see that you enjoyed my work. I only ever consider fanfiction writing as a hobby and a pastime, but you guys make it worth it to upload my work. Also, with the addition of the "Reader Traffic" feature ffnet now sports, it makes me very happy indeed that people from every inhabited continent reads my work. Very happy. And it occurred to me also at that point that English might not even be the first language for several of my readers, and so I'm thankful that they still saw fit to read my work. Thanks again for staying with me this far...

And now for the epilogue omakes! (the epilogue of what actually happened will be mixed in with omake scenes that could have but didn't happen) As I used to say a very long time ago, Read, Savor, and Enjoy!

**Epilogue**

Omake 35.1- Sakura and Tomoyo's Love Child

A/N: Because I do think Freya is adorable, now that some people mention her.

"Hold it carefully... yes, just like. Now keep it steady... steady... are you ready?"

"Yes... Let's do it."

Tomoyo moved her hand along the staff, her hand covering Sakura's as she started whispering the spell. Slowly, she infused her own magic into Sakura's staff, watching the tip glow a brilliant pink, before becoming lavender, and flickering back to pink.

Sakura gasped as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She cringed and wanted to move, to get away, but Tomoyo held her steady. "Tomo... It hurts..."

"It'll be okay," Tomoyo promised after the chant finished. "Believe in us, believe in our magic, and let it be born." After several moments of silence during which sweat trickled down their bodies almost proportionate to the vibrancy of the glow of the staff, Tomoyo prompted, "Sakura, it's time."

Sakura nodded imperceptibly before she made the final words of summon. "Protector of all that is good and holy, grace us with your physical existence. Let the wind of our world be cut by your wings as you soar; Let your shoulders be broad enough to bear the burden of your mistresses; Let your heart be filled with the love that your mistresses already have for you."

Together, Sakura and Tomoyo intoned, "Freya, we summon thee. Come forth!"

The dual magic circle beneath them intensified as a shape emerged from the ground opposite them. The being was reminiscent of the Fly Card, but not as large, perhaps the height of Sakura when its long neck was extended. It had long thin legs as well, and quite a few feathers on its body as a whole.

Slowly, the light came to fade, and the figure opened its eyes. It looked down at its body and then at Sakura and Tomoyo, who had wide smiles on their faces.

Freya snorted and turned her tail feathers on them. "First an ostrich, then a flamingo? Really now, what's the difference?"

Tomoyo rushed forth to wrap her arms around Freya's neck, whispering how she had missed the familiar so.

Sakura came forth as well, smiling when Freya bent her neck to rest her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. "The difference is that as a properly summoned familiar with two magical energy sources, you are not privy to multiple forms. You said before that you had actually liked being an ostrich, so we compromised to make it easier for you to reach your final form."

"Final form?" Freya tried to honk, but a clicking sound changed the end effect of it. She raised a leg and scratched the back of the other knee joint. "If you say so, Mistress."

Sakura smiled, leaning over to pet Freya's beak. "Come on, let's go see everyone again."

"I only have one question." Freya started as the moved towards the door. "I couldn't see as well without the need to do so. What happened to Public Enemy #1?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and giggled. "She found a girlfriend who adores her just a hair more than she can handle," Tomoyo answered.

Omake 35.2- Hayate's "Medicine"

A/N: I just realized that Reina is Rein with an A stuck on the end. Not intentional, as I just picked a random name for this OC, but amusing nonetheless.

"I'll take the Seafood Special and... which one did you say, Haya-chan?"

"Hmm? Which one?" Hayate looked up from her menu. "Oh, the Charlotte Chicken?"

Touya smirked as he looked at Hayate. "Good choice."

Hayate nodded. "Sakura-chan told me about it before, and I've had it before. Your chef makes it very well. Give my compliments to the chef."

"I will, thank you." Touya turned back to the other woman. "Will that be all?"

Reina smiled and nodded as she handed him the menu. "Yes, that should be enough for me. What are you having, Haya-chan?"

"Hmmm..." Hayate smiled and pointed as she listed the numbers of her selections. "I'll have 12 and 52."

"Got it. Do you want a dessert too, like always?"

"Do you have anything new?"

"Not since last month, sorry."

"Hmm... that's all right. It's Reina-chan's first time here so... I leave the choice up to your good taste. Give us one big portion to share, all right?"

"Noted. Is that it then?"

Hayate looked over at Reina, who smiled back. "Yes, that's all. Thank you."

After Touya left with their orders and menus, Reina giggled.

Hayate raised an eyebrow as she picked up her glass to sip. "What is it?"

"You're a regular here, aren't you?"

"I told you I was." Hayate smiled. "It's always good to know what the best restaurants in town are like."

Reina swirled the pearls at the bottom of her glass with her long spoon. "Am I the first girl you brought here?"

"Would you be jealous if I said 'No?'"

Reina looked up with a lopsided smile. "Do you want me to be?"

Hayate shrugged innocently. "You can be whatever you want to be."

"Hmmm..." Reina leaned forward, her folded hands forming a support for her chin. "It depends on who the others were."

Hayate said nothing for a good several seconds, fixing Reina with an amused smile. Eventually, she closed one eye and admitted, "I've never officially dated another girl before, so I've never taken a girlfriend here on a date before, if that's what you're trying to get at."

"And I keep telling you a dying shame."

Hayate laughed outright, leaning forward with her elbow on the table. "Reina-chan, I think you're the first girl I've ever really talked to that _wanted_ me to have exes to talk about."

Reina giggled. "I'll introduce you to a few more. Some of my friends are avid fans of yours." After a moment, she said, "But come on, even if you didn't _date_ anyone, I'm sure you must have at least loved at least one person like that?"

"What makes you think that?" Hayate leaned back again, curious as to what Reina would say this time.

Reina leaned back as well, taking another sip of her drink before folding her arms in front of her. "Because that's the kind of person you are."

"And what kind of person is that?"

"Loving." Reina replied simply. "You're the kind of person that will hold a person dear, even if they love someone else more. You can't help it."

Hayate chuckled, not giving Reina a confirmation on that point. "Are you saying that because you're the same way?"

"That's how I feel for you."

Hayate bit her lip as she turned her gaze down to the table top, a light tinge of pink to her cheeks. She still wasn't used to someone so frankly admitting that they loved her like that.

"Haya-chan..."

Hayate looked up again.

Reina smiled with a tenderness that belied their short few weeks together. "If you let me, I'll make up the difference."

"What difference?"

"For every love that failed to meet you halfway, or maybe less than halfway on their part, I'll meet you. If you let me... I'll love you more than any of the others could have."

Hayate was about to say the same, but she recalled the urge, going a different route instead. "I... thank you. I hope that one day, I can meet _you_ halfway."

Reina grinned. "Just be who you want to be. That's enough for me."

Omake 00.2- What Could Have Been

A/N: Perhaps trite by now, I believe Tomate did have its potential, but, as someone said, only if Sakura wasn't so much in Tomoyo's heart. So this is AU in that Sakura never followed Tomoyo to Mid-Childa. I made it even more AU by imagining that Tomoyo came to Mid-childa at a much earlier age, letting her grow up as best friends with Hayate instead of Sakura.

Edit: And yes, I did rewind the time cycle /that/ much.

"Ah!"

"What? What happened?" Tomoyo looked over at Hayate.

Hayate laughed nervously as she held up a newly bleeding finger. "I pricked myself."

Tomoyo shook her head with a frown as she set down her work and took the injured hand in her own and wrapped her lips around the wound.

Hayate winced a little at the suction, but smiled when Tomoyo brandished a childish bandaid with little cat designs on it and wrapped it around the injured digit. "Thanks."

Tomoyo leaned back with a lick of her lips. "You have to be careful, all right? Don't try to rush."

"I know, I'm sorry." Hayate picked up her sewing project and had the needle in hand... but she just couldn't get into it again. "Tomo-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Can we... do something else for a while? I'm getting tired."

"All right." Tomoyo looked down at her work and finished threading the one she was on and marked where she had left off before setting it aside. She looked over at Hayate, who had done the same. "What do you want to do?"

Hayate looked at the clock. "Umm..."

Tomoyo followed her gaze. "It's getting late. You want to turn in for the night?"

Hayate smiled with open gratitude. "I think that would be best."

Tomoyo nodded and got under the covers, making sure Hayate was also tucked in before turning off the light. They lay there for a few minutes before Tomoyo asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I'm thinking about anything?"

"Because of the way you're breathing."

Hayate laughed. "The way I'm breathing?"

Tomoyo leaned over and covered Hayate's hand in hers. "I know you. You're usually out like a light within ten seconds. Something's on your mind. What do you want to talk about? You know I'm always here to listen."

Hayate didn't say anything.

"Is it about starting Riot Force 6? It'll turn out great under your leadership, Hayate."

The sheets rustled as Hayate shook her head. "It's not that. It's... it's something more personal."

"Will you tell me about it?"

Hayate bit her lip and then asked, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I would never laugh at something you wanted me to take seriously."

After a few moments of empty silence, Hayate nodded. "Tomoyo... these past few weeks... something has been on my mind... It's always been there I suppose, but I just never realized it."

Tomoyo nodded with a non-committal sound, urging Hayate to continue.

"I realized... I... Tomo-chan... I've fallen for you. Hard."

Tomoyo bit her lip.

Hayate accused with exasperated distress, "You're laughing! You said you wouldn't!"

Tomoyo broke out in giggles, all the while protesting, "I'm not! I mean, I didn't!"

"You were already laughing on the inside. Mou. Forget I said anything then."

"Oh, don't be like that." As Hayate turned her back on Tomoyo, Tomoyo wrapped her arms around her best friend's body. "I'm sorry. I apologize. It just surprised me, that's all."

"Do people usually laugh when they're just surprised?" Hayate pouted into the darkness.

Tomoyo nuzzled Hayate's ear affectionately with her nose. "You know you can't blame me, considering our relationship. After all, how many confess after dating for as long as we have?"

Hayate protested, "Are you saying you knew?"

"I knew that I've loved you for a long time now, and that you at least liked me enough to accept my proposal. Make no mistake though, I'm very happy to be told what you just told me."

With a sigh and a huff, Hayate muttered, "You know I love you, right?"

"I do now. Thank you. I love you, too."

"You're going to tickle me soon, aren't you?"

Tomoyo purred, as her hands traveled upwards. "Tickle? No, no, not tonight. Tonight... let's just see how much you've grown..."

"HYIII!! Tomo-chan!" The two girls suddenly became quite active underneath the sheets that they shared.

Omake 35.3- Vivio Hits Puberty

Oh what Vivio would give to _not_ be where she was right now.

Nanoha had placed a chair in the middle of their suburban garage and had uninstalled all but the single swishing lightbulb that swayed on a wire above the chair. She then slapped an "Interrogation Room" on the door leading there from within the house and had sat Vivio down on the chair.

"Do you care to explain this to me, young lady?"

Vivio sighed. "No, Ma'am, to be quite honest."

"Are you giving me lip, girl?" Nanoha was suddenly inches from Vivio's face, forcing the 14-year-old girl to look at her. "That was _not_ a request. Explain!"

"Why should I have to explain it? You clearly know what it is and what's it has been used for. And I took it from your drawer, so don't even say you've never used it." Finding her voice as Nanoha leaned back, Vivio pointed out, "Speaking of which, do you ever _clean_ those things? God, the _smell_!"

Nanoha's face flushed red, but whether it was from embarrassment or anger was unknown. Perhaps both. "There's a reason why there was a lock on that drawer!"

Vivio started to stand to make her point but Nanoha forced her back down with a hand on her shoulder.

"I did _not_ say you could get up."

Vivio glared as she ranted from her seat, "Look, _Mom_, we're family. We're all girls, and face it, we're all lesbians. I've grown up watching you and Mom go at it, sometimes when I was in the same _bed_ as you. I know I'm underage, but even you have said that doesn't mean I can't be mature and confront my problems or know where I'm lacking. And you've also said before that I'm very resourceful; I know where and how to get what I need most of the time. So try and see things from my perspective, for once, would you? Ruby and I are to the point where we'd like to use toys. We're both obviously unable to buy toys ourselves, even though we have enough spare money to afford some. We know you and Mom have toys of your own. We also know that you have very _high quality_ toys. So put two and two together and this is the result. It's not like I stole it either; I was going to give it back."

"I don't _want_ it back!" Nanoha huffed as she tossed the object on Vivio's lap, though she barely managed to catch it before it made a mess of her clothes. "There's a _reason_ why you ask for things and not go through other people's belongings!"

Vivio huffed in disbelief. "What, you would have given it to me if I'd asked?"

"No!"

"It's just one toy. I'll pay you back."

Nanoha let out a long, tired sigh. "That. Is. _Not_. The. Point."

"Then what is?"

"Fate..." She called out towards the house door which was opened a crack. "Fate! You explain this. I'm tired."

Fate looked down at Hayate, who was also peeking in at the scene. "You do realize this is all your fault, right?"

Hayate scoffed and tried to walk away. "Nonsense. You guys brought this down on yourself."

Fate grabbed Hayate by the cuff of her collar. A chill went down Hayate's spine as Fate's shadow suddenly loomed over her. "Hayate-chan? You _will_ be helping us clear this up. You did it _so_ well when Vivio was growing up after all."

"I'm just the aunt!" Hayate protested, "Child-rearing is parents-only responsibility!"

Fate opened the door and dragged Hayate with her. "Not in our family it isn't. Come on."

Omake 35.4- Future Sequel?

A/N: This is by NO MEANS a promise of what's to come. A teaser, if you will.

I never believed I had it all. But I never believed I wasn't happy with what I had either. What wasn't to love? I had a nice, caring girlfriend; good family and friends that always looked out for each other as well as me; and even a job anyone had to kill to get. I had made it past countless hurdles and I had risen in the ranks with a swiftness rivaled only by two of my closest friends. Everyone else believed that I had it made, that if I died today, I would die a happy woman.

But they're wrong, of course.

Everybody is, including me, at some point in their lives.

Yes, they're wrong because... well... I actually have one more big dream that I've always wanted to actualize.

And finally, the day has come when I actually stand a chance at realizing it.

I'll need to tap into all the resources and networks I've developed over my years with TSAB, but that doesn't mean it's impossible.

No, not anymore.

My name is Hayate, and my mission is-

"Haya-chan," I looked up from the screen as Reina popped her head out from the bathroom. "Can you get me some fresh clothes to wear? I took a shower forgetting to bring some with me."

I smiled and left the screen where it was before going to the closet. I called over to her, "Where are you going tonight?"

"My friends are taking me to that new night club in town. Want to come?"

"That's all right." I picked out an outfit I thought she'd like for the night and then walked over to the bathroom to hand it to her. As she took the pile of clothes, I added, "I can wait 'til you return for that. Have fun."

"Waitwaitwait!" I paused from turning to leave when she grabbed my hand with a slightly damp one. She smiled as she tugged me closer and kissed me. "Thank you. For bringing me the clothes."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so cute. "You can thank me later."

Reina giggled before moving back to close the door, and I took this as my cue to return to what I was doing.

I will leave TSAB and form my own official army. It will be different from TSAB in that it won't have politics mixed in with the military. Peoples lives will no longer have to depend on the speed of someone getting through the bureaucratic red tape. I will make this world a safer place... and I will bend TSAB to my will by taking my friends, which are dear to both me and TSAB, along for the ride. No one will be able to stop us. We will start with Earth as our base of operations, our first task to make Antarctica habitable yet unpenetratable by enemy forces. Earth is where our adventures first began after all. And it's about time Earth got a taste of widely publicized magic. Not enough to be corrupted more than it already is, oh no. But enough to know that there is someone out there with more capabilities than they have... ready and willing to "purify" them.

Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, and Ruby even. Shamal, Signum, and sweet Vita. Rein and Agito would follow me anywhere, and Signum will assure that Agito will come without a fight. Sakura and Tomoyo, too, of course. Who else is there... Oh, Teana and Subaru should prove useful... not to mention Shari and Mariel... It would be good if I could get Carim and Schach to come along as well...

That will be enough to start us off. We'll have long range, mid range, and close range fighters... We'll have healers and caretakers... Diplomats and reinforcements... And we'll only grow in number from there.

What will my army be called? You might be surprised, but I already know it.

H.

L.

A.

HLA or in other certain terms...

**Hayate's Lesbian Army**

God, you have _got_ to love the sound of that. I hope Reina will come with me as well... she said she'll always support me in whatever I do... and this is something I _will_ do.

What do you think? You'll join won't you?

With the utmost sincerity,

Ground Force Captain, SS Rank

Yagami Hayate

P.S. Please get back to me as soon as possible with an initial 'yay' or 'nay'. For head count purposes. Thank you. If you support me, I promise you won't be sorry!

Girl power For The Win!

--End Omake/Epilogue--

**The Story in a Nutshell**

(So you can copy this and tell others about it)

On the eve of Sakura's marriage to Syaoran, Tomoyo prays for a miracle, and a miracle transpires. An inactive Lost Logia responds to her feelings, sending off signals to summon her to it. When she touches it, the Lost Logia fuses with her own latent linker core and Tomoyo becomes ill with the unnatural power that is suddenly coursing through her veins. No doctor from Earth can so much as figure out what is wrong, other than that she obviously has a high temperature that no amount of sweating out can soothe.

Enter Nanoha and Fate, fresh from Mid-Childa to retrieve the Lost Logia before it becomes permanently embedded into a non-magical human's linker core. With Sakura distracting the TSAB officers at a crucial moment, they find that they are too late. The worst case scenario, Tomoyo's death, does not occur however; rather, her body accepts the foreign Lost Logia, allowing for a symbiotic relationship with Tomoyo. She can go on living, now with magic, but TSAB policy states that its officers cannot simply allow an identified Lost Logia to its own devices. Therefore, the Lost Logia must be brought back to Mid-Childa, human vessel and all.

Eager to harness the magic that she has always dreamed of having (so as to fight alongside Sakura), Tomoyo accepts, but only after she has finished her duties as Sakura's maid of honor. After six months of being married to Syaoran, Sakura realizes that she would rather be by Tomoyo's side as best friends than be with Syaoran as husband and wife. She catches Nanoha and Fate on their Christmas vacation on Earth and since she is a magic user that could be useful to TSAB, Nanoha and Fate agree to bring her back.

Here begins the Mid-Childan tale of Tomoyo's struggles as she first battles with her beloved Sakura becoming part of the military and thus putting her life at risk on a daily basis, and then Sakura's extended departure on a mission that soon becomes more dangerous as a war erupts. To make matters worse, the arrival and absence of Sakura gives Hayate room to get closer to Tomoyo, whom she has come to love dearly since Tomoyo's initial arrival on Mid-Childa. To combat this "threat" to Tomoyo's happiness with Sakura, a familiar is born from Tomoyo with the aid of the Lost Logia.

Sakura returns at a perhaps shaky time, and the trust between her and Tomoyo fractures. They make amends, however, and soon embark on their first mission together, what they both worked so hard for the chance to do. On the tail end of this short mission however, an accident occurs, leaving Tomoyo void of all her memories, and subsequently, all her feelings for her most important people, Sakura included.

The recovery is taxing and Tomoyo nearly breaks, preferring to run rather than embrace something she doesn't understand, but in the end, Sakura steals her heart once more, and Tomoyo finds herself giving it willingly.

Throughout this story, both Tomoyo and Sakura grow in a way only real people can, in a way only those whom they represent can truly understand. 35 chapters and some 200,000 odd words later... Sakura and Tomoyo are no longer the people they were when their journey first began. But at the same time, neither are they far removed from who they never realized they wanted to be.

This is the story that began with a single shard, the Lost Logia, the "Shard Card."

I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

One more time for the road,

Thank you all.

Last A/N: As you might have noticed if you visit my profile, my shoujo-ai stories skip around a lot, series-wise. So if you want to read my next story, whether it begins a month or six months or a year from now, keep a tab on me and not my story. I hope to see any of you again in the near future, and if you care to PM me, you can almost bet that I'll PM you back.

KL signing off.


End file.
